


【FGO粮食向】认不出自家王的所厨不是好从者

by Rosamondriddle



Series: FGO粮食向 认不出自家王的所厨不是好从者 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 193
Words: 414,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosamondriddle/pseuds/Rosamondriddle
Summary: 如题，是所厨+医生厨 厨力放出加自己产粮的结果。医生/所罗门没有CP。（盖盖算不算单箭头……）本篇主角是亚撒，以色列分裂后，犹大国的第三代王，所罗门的曾孙，从者身份，其御主是医生，剧情主要是亲情向，亚撒本身有CP（豆爸）但不是这一篇重点。有咕哒子，咕哒子x学妹纯纯友情（X），非混沌恶。本质HE爱好者，能不死的都不死。从自家LOFTER搬过来的，万一哪天它抽了我岂不是哭死……是意难平用爱发电的产物，所以更新不定。激情来了一天三更，三次元事多就鸽一天……另外，糖裹玻璃渣预警。
Relationships: original character/Paracelsus
Series: FGO粮食向 认不出自家王的所厨不是好从者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550233
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. 就算没认出自家王也不耽误厨力放出

**Author's Note:**

> 如题，是所厨+医生厨 厨力放出加自己产粮的结果。医生/所罗门没有CP。（盖盖算不算单箭头……）  
> 本篇主角是亚撒，以色列分裂后，犹大国的第三代王，所罗门的曾孙，从者身份，其御主是医生，剧情主要是亲情向，亚撒本身有CP（豆爸）但不是这一篇重点。  
> 有咕哒子，咕哒子x学妹纯纯友情（X），非混沌恶。本质HE爱好者，能不死的都不死。  
> 从自家LOFTER搬过来的，万一哪天它抽了我岂不是哭死……
> 
> 是意难平用爱发电的产物，所以更新不定。激情来了一天三更，三次元事多就鸽一天……
> 
> 另外，糖裹玻璃渣预警。

第一章 就算没认出自家王也不耽误厨力放出

罗马尼·阿其曼，昵称罗曼医生，人理存续保障机构菲尼斯·迦勒底（Fenis Chaldea）的医疗部门负责人，目前炸毛中。

确切说，是处于恼羞成怒和色厉内荏的混合状态。更可恨的是，罪魁祸首一副毫无所觉的样子，自顾自地端着属于他的电纸书翻阅资料。

而罗曼医生敢怒不敢言。

要说怎么沦落到这个境地——

几十分钟之前，迦勒底在魔力最稳定的凌晨进行了第二次拟似从者召唤实验。马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚所长吸取了上一次功败垂成的教训，对实验进行了一系列调整。事实证明，这些调整并没有什么用。

在观测到稳定的英灵灵基的同时，实验载体亚撒·基列莱特的存在迹象彻底消失，取而代之的是一个身形不高的青年。

“从者魔术师——哎呀，这可真是意料之外的状况。”被召唤来的英灵低头瞧了瞧拘束着自己的术式和“锁链”，翻过手掌手心向上，弯起手指用指尖轻轻敲了两下，抬头望向实验室上方的监控台。

和上一次不一样，这一次从者降临之后立刻收敛了魔力和气势，实验室里平静得像是什么都没有发生。

迦勒底的工作人员正向阿尼姆斯非亚所长即时汇报着拘束和强制契约魔术的施放进展，所长没有应声，他银色的眼瞳平静地对上了从者银中带金的眼瞳。

下一秒，从者直接出现在了正在侧眼观察阿尼姆斯非亚所长神情的罗马尼·阿其曼面前，三秒钟后，工作人员才发出那一声“四层屏障全部失效”的震惊大喊。

三四秒钟的时间足够优秀的魔术师作出应对了，但阿尼姆斯非亚所长没有动，旁观的雷夫教授也没有动。

罗马尼·阿其曼也没有动，不过，和那两位魔术师不同，罗曼医生纯属被吓呆了。

接着，罗曼医生的双手被从者牵起——两手各握紧了他拇指之外的四个手指，抬起到比他肩膀略低的高度。由于从者比罗曼医生矮一些，这个高度刚好适合从者亲吻他的手背。不过从者并没有这么做，而是捏了捏他的手指，继续抬高了他的右手，歪头在他手套和袖子之间露出的一节手腕处咬了一口。

罗曼脑子瞬间死机。等他回神时，对面的从者已经怼完了所长，身上宽大的亚麻长袍也幻化成了跟他一样的迦勒底工作服，正在把鬓发撩到脑后编成辫子。

……这个从者，长得有点像阿尼姆斯非亚所长？

“御主，”从者的嗓音相当轻柔，“请带我去见玛修。”

十分钟后，从者隔着窗子注视着熟睡的少女陷入沉默。

这当口，罗曼终于短暂地跟阿尼姆斯非亚所长通了个信。

能够瞬间拆解所有屏障的魔术师从者显然比凭依在玛修身上物理拆墙的从者更加危险，但对方除了拆解妨碍他的术式，没有作出任何其他攻击性行为，又声称“只是个医生，并不能成为迦勒底的兵器真是抱歉”，加上对方并没有从迦勒底的召唤系统抽取魔力，而是莫名其妙地跟罗马尼·阿其曼签订了契约——因此，所长的对策是，尽量满足他的要求，暂时以“观察”为主。

罗曼医生抬手看着自己右手腕上藤蔓般蜿蜒的三条纹路——并不是普通令咒的红色，而是红色中泛着金属般的银。他放下手，整理好表情，向从者走去。

从者不高，只有大约一点六米，作为成年男性来说真的算不上高，身形很单薄，皮肤也苍白得过分。他正专注地注视着病房中熟睡的少女。

他的模样很眼熟。

罗曼删掉脑子里刷屏的的胡乱猜想，张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。

亚撒·基列莱特与玛修·基列莱特一样，是专为召唤“制备”的“实验材料”。刚刚罗曼在跟所长对话时也得到了其他工作人员的报告，和玛修与英灵共存的情况完全不同，属于亚撒·基列莱特的魔力波动和各项特征已经被英灵完全覆盖，就如同硬盘中被覆盖的旧文件一样，彻底湮灭。

“失礼了，”罗曼鼓起勇气上前。“我是罗马尼……”

“罗曼医生。”从者转头打断了他的自我介绍。

“……！”

“我知道你。”从者的声音低而轻柔，他走近了一些，仰头正对着罗曼，如同往日的亚撒。

“……嗯……”

“你可以叫我亚撒。”从者继续解释，“这是长辈给我的名字。至于原先那孩子，”从者停顿了一下，似乎是在斟酌措辞，“亚撒[我]向我[亚撒]祈求解脱，我[亚撒]应允了。”

“什么……？”不是吧？真的是啊？到底是不是啊？

“此外，我[亚撒]还有一个心愿，”亚撒看向依然处于睡眠中的少女。

从者亚撒向自家御主罗曼要求查阅玛修的病历，于是罗曼把亚撒带到了医务室——然后亚撒一头扎进了资料里。

罗曼终于鼓起勇气向亚撒提问：“说起来……你是来自哪个年代的？”

到底是不是啊？

亚撒停下翻阅资料的动作，抬起头来，似笑非笑地看了罗曼一眼。

“你猜？”

回忆完毕。

罗曼不住地用左手摩挲着明明什么异样感觉都没有的右手手腕，脸涨得通红。

亚撒把罗曼的电纸书放在膝盖上，右手食指以不到一秒一次的速度迅速地翻着页，左手抬起来，翻过手掌，从耳后向脖颈另一侧伸过去，把夹在椅背和身体之间的长发撩起来，向身前一收，让头发垂在身体左侧。

从罗曼的角度看，从者亚撒真的有点像所长——等等。罗曼理智再一次压过自己的情绪。不是从者巧合地跟所长相似，应该是从者继承了实验体亚撒的部分特征，与所长相似的是实验体亚撒。他以前怎么没发现呢？现代的魔术师更多的是所长那类人，像雷夫那样保存着人情味的反而是异类。

罗曼观察着亚撒的神情。亚撒除了刚才捉弄般回话时那个明显没什么好感的表情之外，一直保持着沉静且温和的状态，从举止仪态能看出他家教良好，更多的就看不出来了。

是在压抑愤怒吧。罗曼的直觉这么告诉自己。怎么可能不愤怒呢？

罗曼有些丧气地垂下脑袋，然后他听见了亚撒的轻笑。

“原来御主是七情上面的类型。”亚撒放下电纸书，开口，“就第一印象而言，我还以为御主是特别沉着冷静的类型呢。”

看来，亚撒“干完了正事”愿意跟罗曼聊一聊了。

“请称呼我为‘罗马尼’或者‘罗曼’。”罗曼谨慎地开口。“亚撒，嗯……你是美国人么？”实验体亚撒的英语是英国口音，毕竟从父系算起他是英国人，又在这个英国人主导的机构出生长大。从者亚撒的美国口音还挺明显的，如果他是美国人的话，就不可能是古代的从者了。对方的魔术造诣十分惊人，身份应该不难确认吧……罗曼想着。

“这个问题有点不好回答，我不知道那孩子的国籍。”亚撒露出一个思考的表情。

“我不是问那孩子，而是在问作为英灵的你啊。”

亚撒从善如流地点点头，然后直接推翻了罗曼的猜测：“那么，不是。我是犹大王国的人。”

“哈？那你怎么是美国口音——”

亚撒换了希伯来语：“我生前也不会英语啊。”

罗曼大眼瞪小眼地跟亚撒对视着。所以，犹大王国的亚撒，是真的？

突如其来的铃声打断了御主和从者的尬聊，罗曼接起内线电话，应答了两句。

罗曼放下电话，神情有些复杂地看着亚撒。

“玛修醒了。”

她醒来的第一反应，是询问她的兄弟是否安好。

亚撒跟在罗曼身后前往玛修的病房。

“你来解释，还是我？”罗曼低声询问。

“那孩子的事吗……我来吧。”从者同样低声应答，“如果她真的如‘我’所知……”

那么变得更加悲伤和愤怒的，大概只有正处于悲伤和愤怒之中的你我吧。


	2. 认不出自家王的所厨却为羔羊俘获

粉发的少女，玛修·基列莱特光着脚坐在床边。

“早上好，罗曼医生。……？”她疑惑地看向罗曼身后的陌生人。

亚撒幻化的衣着与罗曼医生完全一致。但是，罗曼医生是医疗部门的负责人，不该有人和他一样装扮。

“早上好，玛修。今天感觉如何？”罗曼像往常一样跟玛修打着招呼，却没有像往常一样坐下来，而是看向了身后。

少女微微睁大了眼睛。

亚撒沉默着走上前，在少女面前单膝跪在地上。玛修的视线由仰视变为俯视，这让她有些惊奇。罗曼医生是第一个会进入病房跟她交谈的人，会跟她坐在一起说话，她本以为自己不会有更新奇的体验，事实证明她是错的。被人仰视，或者说，俯视别人，这是第一次。平常罗曼医生就是这样看着她的吗？

“你、你好。”第一次见面应当这样打招呼吧？“我是玛修·基列莱特。”

“你好，我是亚撒，是职阶魔术师的从者。”

“哎……？”少女只怔愣了一瞬间，过人的聪慧让她很快反应过来。“实验成功了吗？”

“不。”没等少女追问，亚撒继续解释：“虽然我很想说是，但是，如果实验成功与否取决于目的是否达成的话，答案是‘不’。我不会成为迦勒底的兵器。毕竟我是个只擅长医疗魔术和医术的魔术师。”

“亚撒[你]和我是一样的情况吗？”

亚撒摇了摇头。“我跟罗曼医生签定了契约，现在是他的从者。”

“是这样啊。”少女依然直视着亚撒。“那么，亚撒先生，你是怎样的英灵呢？”

亚撒注视着睁大眼睛的少女，轻柔地回答：“我是犹大王国的第三代王，亚比央之子亚撒。”

罗曼医生注视着从者的后脑勺，一瞬间忘记了呼吸。

亚撒，其父亚比央，其祖罗波安，其曾祖所罗门。

在所罗门王亡故、以色列分裂成南犹大王国和北以色列后的第二十年左右继位为王。亚比央在位不到三年，亚撒从祖父手中继承这个风雨飘摇的南国，在位四十余年间安内攘外，功绩不如其曾祖所罗门，却远超他那不成器的父祖。

而且，这位难得的善王跟其曾祖走了一样的道路：晚年昏聩，不敬神明。大军压境时不向神祈求帮助，反而采用远交近攻围魏救赵的策略，先知警告他反而获罪；重疾缠身却不向神祈求奇迹，反而遍寻名医试图治愈自己。

其结局，是在病痛中挣扎了数年才得以解脱。这是玛修所知道的，历史上的亚撒王。

“擅长医术，是因为信赖医生的事迹被升华的来的吗？”玛修好奇地问。

“这个嘛……算是原因的一部分。我生前花费了很多时间钻研医术，更确切地说，是久病成良医。”亚撒依然保持着温和轻柔的声调，耐心地解释，“我先天体弱，成为英灵后筋力和耐久都是E-，这一点倒是与生前完全相符。”

旁听的罗马尼·阿其曼在一片白茫茫的震惊中挤出一点思考能力：这不是也会好好说话吗！还是有问必答尽心尽力那种！所以我果然是被迁怒、不、被讨厌了吧？

被……亚撒讨厌了啊……

亚撒回答完毕，神色有些复杂地看着纯真的少女。

“玛修，我可以这么称呼你吗？”

少女点点头。

“有一件事，我有责任向你说明。有关亚撒·基列莱特。”

少女安静地看着他。

“亚撒·基列莱特的愿望是，……”从者谨慎地斟酌着字句，为此迟迟没有继续说下去。

“是解脱吗？他和我。”少女试着问。

从者用力合上眼又缓缓睁开，出神地注视着少女稚嫩的脸，却不敢与她对视。

她知道啊。是啊，她怎么会不知道呢。少年向从者寻求的是两个人的解脱。从者愿意结束亚撒[我]的痛苦，却无法为了少年的愿望夺取另一个生命。

少女没有丝毫意外，也没有丝毫怨怼。

“是他的解脱和你的健康。”亚撒避开了与少女的对视。“在不使你改变人类身份的前提下，我没有延长你寿命的能力，但减轻你的痛苦，这一点我还是办得到的。”

从者，犹大国的王，向少女伸出右手。

“放心，这是对谁都没有损害的魔术——包括灵基沉睡的哪一位，和我本身。”

少女选择了相信他，如他所愿地伸出手放在对方掌心。

属于从者的魔力以温暖而强盛的姿态通过双方接触的地方涌入，趋于稳定，然后逐渐消退。

亚撒收回了手。

“好暖和……”如此温柔和暖的魔力，这位从者一定是个好人。

“这只是治标不治本的短时魔术，算是‘祝福’的一种。接下来还要靠御主——御主？罗曼医生？”

罗曼这个魂游天外的状态持续了差不多一整天，一直到晚间亚撒与玛修一起读书时，阿尼姆斯非亚所长差人叫走了他。

“罗马尼，他真的是那个亚撒吗？”马里斯比利手上的钢笔转了两圈。

罗曼看着马里斯比利被屏幕荧光照亮的脸，不出意料的话对方面前的电脑上应该正在显示白天玛修病房的监控画面。

“我觉得是。”罗马尼轻轻叹了口气，“我现在并不具备魔术方面的才能，能依靠的只有直觉和记忆，所以并不能作准。”

“这样……啊。”

“所罗门死的时候，亚撒只有六岁。所以，”罗曼摇了摇头。“如果你非要问我的意见，那就是。亚撒没有争斗之心，如果态度良好地请求，他多半会应允。他是那种见了伤者就无法束手旁观的人。”

罗曼有一瞬间走神。亚撒那尽力勉强自己达成别人愿望的习惯，多半要归咎于所罗门。不合格的长辈做了错误的榜样，而纯白懵懂的幼儿只知道模仿。

“他没有认出你吗？”

“没有，大概是把我当成了所罗门的后裔吧。这个我还是能确定的。”

沉默。

“有一件事我必须提醒：对亚撒不能来硬的。他不容易生气，但是……治好敌人然后处死这种事，他也是做得出来的。”罗曼一言难尽地摇了摇头。“亚撒在某些方面的魔术水平可以达到所罗门的水准，现代的魔术手段对他没有意义，‘切断魔力供给’这种对大部分使魔都有用的方法，对他不起作用。”

“哦？”

“你看到了吧？亚撒的数值。”仅仅因为玛修的好奇，亚撒就把自己原本隐藏起来的数值展现到可读取的程度。

筋力耐久都是低得出奇的E-，敏捷是B，魔力是EX。拥有高速神言EX，阵地建造EX，道具作成A+，对魔力EX，单独行动EX的技能。宝具不明。

筋力耐久低，魔力和对魔力高，就算低低得离谱高也高得离谱，仍是典型的魔术师数值，还在可以理解的范畴。但混在魔术师正常拥有的技能中间的这个通常属于弓箭手的单独行动技能实在令人难以理解。

罗曼倒是知道原因，但他不打算告诉马里斯比利。

“那么，就让他留在医疗部门。”马里斯比利放下手中的笔。“英灵召唤第三号，犹大王国的第三代王亚撒，就交给你了。”说罢，魔术师难得露出了一个感兴趣的笑容，“这难得的再会，几乎可以称为奇迹了。”

罗曼的嘴里有些发苦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章某些场景请参考某个十月番的第0话。
> 
> 亚撒的年龄有增加。虽然年代久远不可考，但历史上亚撒从未见过所罗门的概率是很高的，罗波安即位时41岁，虽说是做祖父也不奇怪的年龄，但是二十年后继位的亚撒是“年幼继位”……嘛，不要在意细节。
> 
> 学妹是天使。


	3. 认不出自家王的所厨觉得自家御主可能脑子有病

罗曼告别了所长，心事重重地往回走。

虽然面对所长时表现得很坚定，但罗马尼·阿其曼心里根本没底儿。

所罗门王没有心，但是罗曼有。作为所罗门王时作出的某些理所当然的决定，在获得了人心的罗曼看来，简直让他恨不得彻底失忆。

在所罗门王认真地思考着如果以人类的身份死去，继任者要如何挑选的问题时，神曾给予所罗门启示。他的儿子和孙子中没有以色列命定的王，能继承他国家的唯有他儿子的孙子中的一人。

亚撒。

所罗门王在亚撒出生之前就已经注视着他了。这是所罗门王最后的任务。所罗门王生命的最后七个年头里，亚撒是唯一的主题。在王认为安排妥当的那一天，王将天所给予的所有恩惠返还，放弃了非人姿态的永生，平静地走向了终结。

在罗曼的记忆中，那根本就不是人能干出来的事情。前一天，哄着亚撒让他真的相信了神是爱他的，王也是爱他的，温柔地拍抚他入睡；第二天早上，亚撒就发现前一晚他是跟尸体睡了大半夜。

安排妥当个屁。就算不回忆所罗门王千里眼所看到的内容，圣经故事流传的只言片语也足以让罗曼明白，亚撒度过的是怎样殚精竭虑、病痛缠身、不得安枕的一生。

以色列在所罗门之子、亚撒的祖父罗波安治下分裂成了两个国家，亚撒的父亲亚比央更是不成器。亚撒继承的是一个经历了二十年内斗已然消耗空了的国家，同时虎踞东北的旧巴比伦王国倾覆、称霸南方的埃及帝国衰落，而新兴的亚述帝国羽翼未丰，多少城邦部落林立，边界争端从未断绝。

交好、结盟、联姻、威胁、屠杀、欺诈、偷袭、下毒、叛乱……亚撒终生在清除内乱和抵御外侮之间徘徊。

罗曼停下脚步，捂住自己的脸。神啊，亚撒只是个被摸摸头就会笑得像是拥有了全世界的孩子。无视他人意愿强行契约这种事情……以所罗门王为榜样的亚撒是干不出来的。

没有时间瞻前顾后了，罗曼作出了决定。

在确认亚撒·基列莱特还残留着多少影响之前，不能让他的孩子知道他的身份。亚撒·基列莱特和玛修·基列莱特不同，如果说玛修是纯真善良，亚撒就是纯真残忍。

在恶劣的土壤上同样艰难地生长，开出的却是不同的花朵。

罗曼无法指责亚撒·基列莱特，作为罪恶的帮凶，他根本没有指责受害者的立场。但从者亚撒的状态让他不可自控地对亚撒·基列莱特，一个只有十岁多一点的实验素体，产生了恨意。

啊，这就是软弱的人心。罗曼狼狈地自嘲着。

他不能冒险。就魔术方面的天分而言，亚撒太优秀了。而且他持有着最高级别的独立行动能力。罗曼放下捂着脸的手，注视着手腕上不正常的令咒。这玩意儿对亚撒根本没用。

纯真的恶意是世界上最为恐怖之物。如果是亚撒·基列莱特主导着从者亚撒的人格，那就完了。

等等。不会吧。不，不会的。罗曼想到记忆深处的那片火焰，裸露在外的肌肤瞬间失去了血色。他的情感在拼命否决着某种可能性，但理智在反复提醒着罗曼：亚撒确实具备那样做的技术，如果给他足够时间，他也具备那样做的能量。

罗曼的嘴唇开始发抖。

察觉到自家御主不正常的剧烈精神波动，亚撒循着契约匆忙赶来，把罗曼从恐怖的幻想中拯救出来。

“失礼了。”作为优秀的医者和魔术师，亚撒的专业素养促使他迅速采取了行动，几个探查类魔术迅速把罗曼从头扫到脚。他得到的结果是“无事发生”。

“……？”亚撒难得地对自己的魔术产生了质疑。他只犹豫了一瞬，转换了检查的思路和方法，迅速地给罗曼进行了第二次身体和精神检查。

“？？？”

罗曼稍微回过神，就见亚撒仔仔细细地，在没有器材协助的客观条件下，尽可能详细地给他做第三遍身体和精神检查。

“呃……我没事。”

亚撒没有因为罗曼的话语而停下动作，他的表情反而变得更严肃了些。过了没多久，亚撒缓缓抬起头与罗曼对视，一直平静的脸上露出了明显的，可以称为“怀疑人生”表情。

“我真的没事，没事的，哈。就是，想到了恐怖片，自己吓的。走廊里空荡荡的是有点吓人，哈哈。”罗曼挠着头，尴尬地笑着。

亚撒终于确认了情况，脸上的表情逐渐淡去。他像是忍耐什么似的用力闭了一下眼睛又缓缓睁开。然后他成功压住了火气，缓了缓，开口：“罗曼医生，不，御——咳咳。”

从者无比熟练地掏手绢、低头、转身、一口血吐出来。

“亚撒！”

亚撒继续呕血。不是咳，是呕。按理说英灵不应该患病，显然亚撒是特例：病痛已经成为亚撒生平中重要的一部分，以“获罪受罚的不敬神者”的名义。

罗曼太熟悉亚撒这个姿势了。他本能地想要拥抱亚撒，然而手刚刚伸出去就被对方的手背挡了回来。

“不用担心，我没事。”亚撒的手绢好像是某种礼装，迅速吸收了血液，没有留下什么痕迹。亚撒慢慢地收起手绢，转回身，面对罗曼：“真的没事，就是，”亚撒歪头仰视着罗曼，“自己气的。”

罗马尼·阿其曼，曾经的所罗门王，如今迦勒底的医疗部门主管，遭遇了他短暂人生中的最大危机。如果不是玛修对亚撒的突然消失产生担忧试图走出病房，罗曼很可能真的完了。亚撒处理掉血的气味，温柔地对自家御主笑了笑，一声不吭，直接走人。

早知道这个医生是个智障，他就该选那个同样是王后裔的魔术师。头、嗓子、肋骨、腹部、膝盖和踝骨都在痛的亚撒在进入玛修病房前才勉强调整好表情。

人理存续保障机构菲尼斯·迦勒底，英灵召唤第三号，公元前九百多年在位的犹大王国的第三任王，亚比央之子亚撒，在被召唤后的第十四个小时，正式把“更换御主”纳入了待办事项。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分词句摘抄自百度


	4. 认不出自家王也不耽误把锅扣在自家王身上（1）

罗曼很轻易地平息了亚撒的怒火。在了解亚撒真实喜好的情况下，讨他欢心并不困难。

罗曼翻出了他大学时使用的医学教材，送给亚撒，表示他可以自由地阅读自己所有的藏书，还会为他申请迦勒底图书馆和档案室的权限。

罗曼丝毫不意外地在亚撒脸上看到了熟悉的笑容。那是纯粹的欢喜，明亮得足以照亮半个迦勒底。亚撒不记仇真是太好了。

在双方均有分寸且怀抱善意的前提下，迦勒底和从者亚撒终于初步建立了基本的信任。最初混乱的几天过后，亚比央之子亚撒以亚撒·基列莱特的身份，成为迦勒底医疗部门负责人的副手，以魔法侧的医疗技术为迦勒底提供支援。

罗曼从人事部返回宿舍，走到隔壁门前——门自动开了。

“你没锁门？”迦勒底的自动门大部分需要刷工作证，拥有权限才能打开。亚撒住处的临时门卡在第一个晚上就给他了，门锁的使用方法也告诉他了。这种门自动打开的现象只能说明一个事实：亚撒把自己的房间门设成了常开。

“是。”亚撒从书堆里抬起头，示意他注意到了罗曼的出现。

罗曼把停在走廊里的小推车推进房间。“啊……我把你的配给领来了。”小推车上摞着大大小小几个箱子，主要是生活用品和工作用品，包括工作服、笔记本电脑之类的东西。

亚撒微微地睁大了眼睛，上下审视着罗曼，然后像是明白了什么一样，露出一个带有歉意的笑容。

“辛苦了，谢谢。”亚撒把书反扣在桌面上，起身打开小推车上最顶端的箱子。“下次你可以让我自己去领，罗曼医生。”

“……？”罗曼疑惑了一瞬间。就这一瞬间的功夫，亚撒已经迅速地检查了箱子里的内容，伸出魔力的“丝线”，如同操纵木偶一般指挥着物资迅速奔向它们应该放置的位置。

罗曼没忍住走了个神。现代的魔术师不会这样浪费魔力，他已经很久没有看过这样的场景了。

罗曼帮不上忙，有点茫然地看着亚撒。亚撒刚才那话是什么意思？……他不会是以为我被挤兑了吧？

亚撒迅速搞定了整理工作，一个响指，小推车和剩下的纸箱消失了。“物归原处。”亚撒笑意盈盈地看着他。

……不知道这回会有几个魔术师被亚撒吓到。罗曼摸了摸自己的良心，决定忽略这件事。不过有件事是不能忽略的。“亚撒，你不能不锁门。”罗曼摆出严肃的表情。

亚撒抿了抿唇，忍住了笑。“除了御主你，还有谁会来找我？”

“不是……”罗曼伸手挠了挠头，“这是个隐私的问题……”他突然想到了什么，目光投向床铺。

距离亚撒被召唤已经过了三天，床铺上没有任何被使用过的痕迹。这几天罗曼都是吃的食堂送过来的盒饭，亚撒跟他一起，三餐倒是都吃了。

罗曼忍不住皱起眉毛。从者不用吃饭睡觉。但亚撒吃了饭没有睡觉。

“亚撒，”罗曼从故意表现得严肃变成了真的严肃，“你……我直接说了，你到底是个什么情况？纯粹的从者可能不用睡觉，但是考虑到亚撒·基列莱特的影响，我强烈建议你尽量保持活人的作息。就算你是具备活人特征的纯粹从者，我也希望你能像活人那样正常生活。”

罗曼卡壳了。亚撒又恢复了那种看不出什么来的表情，这个表情迅速地浇灭了罗曼的勇气。

“我知道了。”亚撒轻描淡写地应了一声，也没说是不是答应了。

“那……先按照我的作息来？食堂每天早上六点半点到八点之间提供餐食，八点半打卡，午休是……”罗曼一边说着一边小心翼翼地揣摩着亚撒的神情，谨慎地评估着亚撒的状态。

被评估的亚撒只是给了罗曼一个似笑非笑的表情，没有其他表示。

罗曼可以确定，那是“王者的宽容”以及“亚撒的体贴”。换句话说，因为契约时没有征求罗曼的意见，作为补偿，亚撒并不吝于给与罗曼适当的便利，以便罗曼完成自己的“任务”。

这种程度的试探还不足以令亚撒受到冒犯，当然，也不会感到愉快就是了。亚撒保持着勉强算得上温和的态度听完了罗曼的唠叨。

亚撒保持着这样温和的态度，度过了二零一一年的六月剩下的时间。完全不出罗曼所料，亚撒的活动范围只触及了包括宿舍、病房、医务室和图书馆在内的非常小的范围。除了罗曼、玛修，亚撒不曾主动与任何人搭话。

这种微妙的僵持被一个紧急联络的内线电话打破了。

迦勒底位于南极腹地，漫长的极夜和暴风雪隔绝了日月。工作人员前往迦勒底外部，对刚经过一场暴风雪的空调系统外部设备进行检修时出现了意外。工作人员之一被脱落的外墙防护甲片切成了两半。字面意义的两半。

亚撒再次迅速发挥了优秀的职业素养——在罗曼准备急救设备时，亚撒第一次离开他的“舒适区域”前往迦勒底外部，在几十秒内将伤者带回，并负责了接下来的全部急救工作。

罗曼一边给亚撒打下手一边感受着亚撒的领导力，迅速加入了争分夺秒的急救节奏。他做过无国界医生，对战场式紧急救护熟悉得很。其他工作人员受他影响，也迅速地“跑起来”。亚撒在主刀同时给出一条又一条指令，将整个医疗部门牢牢掌控在手中。结局自然是有惊无险。

等到伤者终于脱离生命危险，罗曼才腾出一点注意力给他心底的疑问。

亚撒为什么这么熟练？

英灵现界会被“灌注”语言一类的常识，但战地救护时使用的那些一切以速度为先的细节手段绝对不属于常识。亚撒在手术中采取的是现代医学的指导思想和方式方法，完全没有使用缓慢冗长的大型治疗魔术，只是反复使用最简洁的术式迅速接合血管、神经和组织，在这些方面控制精准的魔术比手动缝合要快几十倍。

十几天的理论学习不可能让一个古代的魔术师掌握现代外科医疗技术的精髓。十多岁的实验素体亚撒·基列莱特并不具备这种水平的知识，亚撒的知识不可能来源于他。

而且……亚撒向其他工作人员发出指令的时候，分别采用了对方的母语。

罗曼十分确定，迦勒底的命运召唤系统搭载的语言包括联合国六大工作语言，绝对不包括德语。

那么，是亚撒的宝具吗？亚撒确实是自幼就对追求知识十分热衷，升华成宝具也不奇怪。罗曼为亚撒的异常找到了一个合理的解释，就再次把自己的疑问放到了一边。

此刻的罗马尼·阿其曼并未意识到，先入为主和对亚撒的盲目信任让他错过了发现真相的机会，并导致了他不断背锅的未来。


	5. 认不出自家王也不耽误把锅扣在自家王身上（2）

工作生活在迦勒底这么个闭塞的地方，人员流动极少，谁和谁多说了两句话第二天全迦勒底都能知道。

亚撒·基列莱特这个突然冒出来的人引起了大家的兴趣。

有权限知道从者亚撒真实身份的人被命令保持沉默，没权限的工作人员们就对亚撒的身份进行了天马行空的想象，并且心有灵犀地一致保持讳莫如深的状态绝不主动提及亚撒。

亚撒前半个月能保持深居简出的状态，也有一部分原因是其他人不会主动接触他。这次意外过后，亚撒迅速成为了迦勒底的热门话题。

迦勒底明面上只发通知的全员工作群、各部门工作群之外，私底下因兴趣、聊天八卦等目的拉起的群不计其数，大部分员工下班后电脑上总是开着几个群的窗口，就在这无声的默契中，亚撒被从头八到了脚。当然，八卦主力是广大迦勒底普通员工。他们几乎都出身于魔术师家系。

——首先，亚撒是哪儿来的。

后勤人员证明上一次直升机给迦勒底运送物资是三个月前，极夜还没开始的时候，至今没有交通工具进出迦勒底。魔术师的转移手段不在讨论范围内。

后勤人员第一次获知亚撒存在是六月十四日，医疗部门的主管罗马尼·阿其曼拿着所长签字的任命书到后勤领配给，待遇与罗马尼相同。任命书上只有亚撒的名字，没有姓氏。但是制作工作牌时加上了姓氏。

其他人初次遇到亚撒的时间都晚于六月十四日，初步确定亚撒是六月十四日之前到达迦勒底的。

——其次，亚撒到底是不是人。

检修人员提供了证词和记录仪画面，亚撒没穿任何防护设备，一身室内工作服直接瞬移到南极零下几十度的户外。

匿名的医务部门人员称亚撒平日穿的衣服是普通的工作服，并非魔术礼装。

匿名的后勤部门人员称有证据证明亚撒会使用魔术。

与医务部门有往来的工作人员匿名提供了一些线索：

亚撒日常吐血。

罗曼医生几乎代劳了亚撒所有需要讲话的场合。

亚撒十分关注玛修。

等等，我们说的是大的那个亚撒，不是小的那个。

说起来好久没看见那个小的了。

……！！

广大人民群众的智慧是难以估量的。

七月末某天，罗马尼开会未归，亚撒只得自行前往食堂。亚撒原本想领两份盒饭走人，但他救活的那个工作人员的亲友们终于堵到了他，要对他表示感谢。

亚撒只有一米六，外貌介于少年和青年之间，银灰色长发软绵绵地垂在身后，神情天真，看上去乖得很。

“罗曼医生还没吃饭。”他有些为难地说。

“哎呀不会饿到他啦。”工作人员之一笑着拍拍亚撒肩膀，“我们先吃，之后把盒饭带回去就好了啊。”

亚撒一脸茫然地被四五位工作人员推到桌子面前坐下。似乎是因为所有部门领导都不在，所有工作人员都表现得很轻松愉快。

“虽然想好好招待你，但是南极的条件实在太有限了，希望你不要介意啊。”

“哎呀不要推辞啦，这是我们自己的感谢，还躺在医务室的那个家伙自己的份你找他要哦，千万别放过他。”

“你喜欢吃什么？这里会做法国菜和意大利菜的法国人，会做巴西菜的美国人，会做寿司和德国菜的德国人，还有会做中餐的英国人哦。”

“喂喂，最后那个就不用说了吧。”

“我说的又不是英国菜。”

“任何菜跟英国人联系到一起都会变得很可怕的好吧！”

“你这是偏见！”

“我妈是英国人。”

“……”原本充满了愉快空气的这一桌陷入了短暂的沉默，进而转变为压抑不住的大笑。

“笑吧笑吧。亚撒，你想吃什么？”

亚撒茫然地眨了眨眼。

“选择障碍啦？没关系，你喜欢吃酸的还是甜的还是酸甜的？”

“都可以？”

“嗯，吃辣吗？”

亚撒点点头。

“有忌口吗？食物过敏呢？”

亚撒摇摇头。

“鸡猪牛羊选一个？”

“鸡。”

简短的问话持续了几个回合之后，“中选”的厨师组去借用厨房，留下的人开始闲聊。

“说起来，亚撒你几岁了？”

亚撒陷入纠结。“不清楚。”他老实回答。

成年人们交换了一下眼神儿。

接下来，亚撒交代了如下情况：

父亲是个人渣，母亲去的很早。目前日常听罗曼医生安排。医术是跟罗曼医生学的。电脑是罗曼医生教的。语言和一些其他知识是跟示巴学的。

最喜欢罗曼医生。

早上要按罗曼医生要求的时间起床，要按照罗曼医生的要求洗漱，要跟他一起吃饭。要每天上交学习心得。要按照他规定的时间上床睡觉，过了十点半必须躺在床上。有什么事都要先请示罗曼医生。

除了以上老实回答的内容，亚撒说的最多的一句是“罗曼医生不让说。”

成年人们相互交换着只有他们才明白的眼神。

等到亚撒带着盒饭和鹰嘴豆泥沙拉回到医务室，迦勒底已经开始流传了几种新的说法。比如：亚撒是所长私生子，被交给医生养，跟以前那个小的亚撒没有关系；亚撒跟所长没关系，但是一定跟医生有什么关系，他肯定不是正常的人类；但是这几种说法都敌不过主流的“罗曼医生对小的那个亚撒进行了惨无人道的魔术实验，强行向亚撒灌注知识并把他培养成了使魔”这一说法。

除了罪魁祸首不是罗曼医生这一点，某种程度上这种说法完全正确。

这个说法还有诸如“没有什么魔术才能的罗曼医生向有魔术才能的亚撒伸出毒手”之类变种的版本，以及各种比较黄暴、流传甚广但是大家不会当真的养成系虐恋情深版本。

哦，最后这个版本的起源是因为有人看见罗曼医生搂着吐血的亚撒。到这个地步事实真假已经没人在意了。

走廊里和亚撒擦肩而过的雷夫教授友好地跟亚撒打过招呼，看着亚撒可爱的笑容心情复杂：陛下，您是真的觉得好玩吗？

很久之后，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇被召唤到迦勒底，她（他？）向罗曼医生询问“变态人渣罗曼和无辜少年不得不说的二三事”时，罗曼医生只能拼命否认却给不出理由——他又不能说亚撒是他曾孙！

罗曼医生持续风评被害中，完全没意识到推波助澜的幕后黑手是谁。


	6. 王是不负责任的人渣家长

罗马尼·阿其曼在迦勒底是一个异类。

迦勒底的工作人员无一不是其所在领域的天才，且大多出自魔术师家系，其价值观与常人不同——大多是“每天都会跟你打招呼但是你死了也不会真的觉得难过”的那种冷漠的人。

罗马尼·阿其曼是一个称得上多情的人。虽然他也有“多情即无情”的一面，但他的良知并未蒙昧。至少他会为玛修和亚撒感到愤怒和悲伤，不会事不关己高高挂起。

亚撒感到了些微的厌倦。

最初他被强制召唤的时候，他本打算给这些不知天高地厚的魔术师们一些会令他们终生难忘的教训。比起杀人，他更喜欢诛心。没有人比亚撒更清楚如何让一个魔术师陷入精神和肉体的双重折磨并终生不得解脱。

偏偏计划没有变化快。一穿过魔术屏障亚撒就感觉到了熟悉的气息，再一上手亚撒就确认了，面前这个软绵绵的粉毛青年持有王的遗物。那原本是属于他的东西。

算了。最生气的时候没有发火，之后就发不起来了。

亚撒是故意拿罗曼医生当挡箭牌的。不知道为什么，亚撒总是有欺负自家御主的冲动。这算不算迁怒呢？

亚撒欣赏自家御主的才能。如果是在三千年前，他绝对会满怀喜悦地把罗马尼·阿基曼这样单纯又天真的人才好好保护起来——如杜基法特*一般圈养在枝条和花朵编织成的笼子里，为它准备新鲜的饮水和豆谷，不需要它歌唱，只看看也是好的。

啧。

“说起来，罗曼医生你是怎么来到迦勒底工作的呢？”亚撒从书堆里抬起头来，问。

“哎？怎么突然问这个？”

“好奇。”

“我跟马里斯是旧识。”

“那么，你们是怎么认识的呢？”

“这个嘛，”罗曼把脑袋缩起来，“好多年了，记不得了。”

这人真是……亚撒笑着摇摇头，岔开话题。

“按照现在的进度，也许明年玛修就能自由行动了。”

两个医生迅速进入学术讨论模式。这是他们相处最自然的模式——只有在学术讨论中罗曼才有对亚撒据理力争的勇气。

也只有在这种情况下，罗曼才会对亚撒脱离常识的思维方式感到头疼。在对新领域进行探索时，亚撒那没有尽头的好奇心随时能把话题带得偏到天涯海角，想要系统性地教授亚撒新知识是绝对是个苦差事，罗曼不得不每隔几分钟就再次强调一下主题。

当年他是怎么对付亚撒的来着？不对，当年的所罗门王从不拒绝亚撒的任何提问。这么一想，他当年真的没少用一些深奥而模棱两可的答案糊弄亚撒。他给出的确实是思考之后得出的答案，却从未考虑过亚撒能否理解。亚撒的提问往往以亚撒被绕糊涂告终。

还是小时候更可爱些。

当天晚上，罗曼就梦到了小时候更加可爱的亚撒。

梦境自然不是全然清晰的，最开始罗曼注意到的，是从帘幕之间漏下的一缕日光。这缕光晃了晃，消失。

他抬起自己的手。每只手指上都有一个金色的指环——不对，缺了一个。

是左手中指的那个。

罗曼意识到自己在做梦，吓了一跳，却又醒不过来。梦中的所罗门王揽着怀里的幼儿，纵容地注视着那孩子把指环套在大拇指上。成年人的指环在幼儿纤细柔嫩的手指上显得太大又太笨重。

王收紧揽着孩子的手，以免不安分的孩子从他膝盖上滑下去。

亚撒玩够了，抓住王的左手，举到眼前，小孩子的动作不够协调，也没什么准头，还弄反了一次方向，废了半天劲才把指环归位。

王安静地任由亚撒摆弄，直到亚撒满意。王给亚撒翻了个身，伸手到他腋下把孩子抱起来，走向外面的花园。

醒不过来的罗曼感受到了一丝异样。

王抱着亚撒进入花海，并给他编织了花环，戴在他头顶上。

这不对。罗曼的理智在疯狂报警。这不对！王从未这样做过——事实上，是亚撒将花环带回，将歪歪扭扭随时可能散架的花环戴到了王的头上。

不知何时，罗曼的视角已经变成了旁观的第三者。这已经不是属于他的梦境了。

是亚撒的梦。

没等惊慌失措的罗曼想出什么对策，他的视角又一次变了。

同一个房间，同一张卧榻，连装饰的细节都没有太多变化，只是自己抬起的右手上空荡荡的，苍白得过分，手臂上没有任何图案。

罗曼下意识地看向“自己”的左手。中指上套着那枚熟悉的指环。

梦境的进展并不受罗曼控制。他把手伸向了桌上的羊皮卷。罗曼并不能看清那些字迹，却能清晰地感觉到冷。

虚弱。低烧带来了关节疼痛和眩晕，他不得不放下羊皮卷，靠在软垫上休息一会儿。

然后，罗曼第一次在这个梦境中听见了声音。

那是属于健康活泼的男孩子的声音。

“父亲！”男孩子气喘吁吁地跑进来，在他身边勉强停下，“父亲，我猎到了狼！一只公狼！毛皮是白色的，做成衣服肯定很好看！”

罗曼听见自己笑了。他说：“做的好，约沙法。没有受伤吧？”

“没有！”男孩子在他面前转了个圈，亲昵地靠着他坐下来，身影却逐渐变淡，声音也逐渐变得模糊。“我还猎到了两只兔子，父亲，你务必……”

“请务必将犹大王国交给我。”

属于成年男子的低沉嗓音突然炸响在罗曼耳边，罗曼一个机灵，从梦中惊醒。他腾地坐起来，大口大口地喘气。

床头的液晶闹钟显示着时间：凌晨两点半。罗曼两只手都插进头发里，试图缓解头痛。

他睡不着了。

罗曼并不敢去隔壁看一看。他是醒了，亚撒未必。几番纠结之下，他打开了平板电脑，戳开魔法☆梅莉的网页，打字。

——亲爱的梅莉酱，我最近重新跟家里的孩子住到一起了。我不在的时候，那孩子好像过得很不好，我该怎么办？

——男孩还是女孩？

——男孩子。

——过的不好是指怎样呢？

——啊，一直不安定……生病，还有很多不得不管的麻烦事……这样……吧？

——你是什么时候离开他的？

——大约他六岁的时候？

——那他现在多大了？

——……已经挺大的了。成年很久了。

——唔☆原来你是年龄很大的欧吉桑啊。那你是怎么和那孩子分开的呢？

——呃。

——不会是你抛弃了那孩子吧？

——不是啊！我有好好的确认那孩子能活下去啊？

——噫☆梅莉震惊了！原来你是这种不负责任的人渣家长！梅莉不要理你了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *即戴胜，以色列国鸟。中国也有。颜色为棕红或沙粉红色，带斑纹。沙粉红色的种类真的和医生的毛色有点像……
> 
> 经历了很多事的亚撒当然不可能跟小时候一样是傻白甜，罗曼纯属被自己傻爸爸（好像乱了辈分）滤镜骗了，忽略了很多迹象。
> 
> 空虚芙芙精在线看戏。


	7. 认不出自家王的从者开始搞事

只睡了两三个小时的罗曼医生精神萎靡地出现在医务室，坐在自己工位上慢吞吞地处理了一些日常工作，然后突然发现他忘记了亚撒。

罗曼手忙脚乱地放下东西夺门而出，直接在门口把亚撒撞了个趔趄，怼到了墙上。这不是因为罗曼力气有多大，纯粹是体重差距带来的正常物理现象。

亚撒没有计较罗曼的冒失，反而体贴地问他要不要请假休息一下。

罗曼窘迫地看着亚撒摇了摇头。

“我有话跟你说。”亚撒把医生推进医务室，关门落锁，直接架起了隔离结界。

罗曼突然觉得有些慌。既然他能进入亚撒的梦境，那……

“我今早跟马里斯谈了一会儿。”

“哈——？”

“对，你没听错，我说的是马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚所长。”

罗曼更加惊讶了。你不是特别讨厌他么？

“我是讨厌他。”自家御主的表情真的太好懂了，亚撒忍不住微笑。“事情是这样的——”

今天亚撒起得很早。

因为一夜好梦，他情绪明显比平时轻快不少，在宿舍里有些坐不住，就留了个纸条在门上，掐着食堂饭点第一个去食堂迅速搞定了早饭，打算去跟玛修说早安。

他遇到了刚回到迦勒底的马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚所长——如果亚撒想避开，没有人能发现他，会发生这场偶遇只是因为亚撒心情特别好，就不在意那些细节了。

他甚至非常友好地跟所长打了个招呼：“早安，欢迎回来，所长。”

马里斯平静地点了点头。

亚撒承认，尽管他十分厌恶马里斯的冷漠，他仍赏识这人的胆量。亚撒的目光自然而然地转移到了跟在马里斯身边的青年——或者说男孩身上。

这孩子看上去十分狼狈。魔术刻印失控成这样，再不管人就废了。

“他是我的学生，乔伊·费洛斯，这位是迦勒底医疗部门的亚撒医生。”

“您、您好。”

“你要到医务室休息一会儿吗？”亚撒忍不住问。

“……不、不必了。”男孩婉拒。

亚撒看了马里斯一眼，出乎他的意料，这位高傲的天体科君主微微低下了头。

……成吧。

“不去也行。”亚撒勾起唇角，直接在走廊里完成了一场针对魔术回路和魔术刻印的矫正手术。虽然更专业的术语是调律，但亚撒的手法实在是太不温和、快准稳狠，说是手术更形象些。高速神言EX依然稳定地发挥着值得称道的效率，男孩的微不足道的反抗直接被亚撒强制镇压，等到他的手脚恢复自由，他突然发现：他那被判了死刑的魔术刻印和回路被治愈了。

男孩喜极而泣，前言不搭后语地对他的老师表达着感谢。

亚撒忍不住挑起一边的眉毛，两只手狠狠地掐住男孩的腮帮子，用力扯：“你谢谁呢？”

男孩脸被扯得变形，但那点儿疼痛完全影响不了他的喜悦。

亚撒也没听男孩呜哩哇啦的感谢，直接把自己的文件夹往男孩怀里一推。“送到医务室去，顺便补个病历。快去。”他推了推男孩。

“去吧。”马里斯向他点了点头。“这次我带回了不错的大吉岭，愿意喝杯茶吗，亚撒医生？”

然后亚撒对所长的称呼就变成了马里斯。

“费洛斯家是依附于阿尼姆斯非亚的家族，”亚撒耐心地向罗曼解释，“乔伊·费洛斯那小孩的魔术刻印本身并不特殊，特殊的是他的起源与家传刻印冲突。不幸的是，他父母得罪了威因兹家，没有调律师愿意帮忙处理他的问题。之后他遭到了封印指定，才求助主家，逃亡到迦勒底来。”

罗曼迟疑地看着亚撒，“以我对马里斯的了解……”

“我知道他是故意的。”亚撒轻快地笑着。“但是我不在乎。”无论何时，他都会对无辜的伤患伸出援手。“显然马里斯已经摸清了与我打交道的诀窍——”

罗曼背后冷汗都下来了。

“只要能给时钟塔找麻烦，做什么我都会比往常开心。”亚撒带着一种诡异的愉悦说道。

“……啥？”

“因为封印指定*。还有一些旧事。”亚撒轻快地回答道。

“等等，时钟塔建立才两千年。”而你生活在差不多三千年前，哪儿来的过节啊？

“我又不是第一次被召唤。”

“哦……”

“我答应了马里斯，只要能给时钟塔找麻烦，我十分乐意为迦勒底贡献自己的力量。”亚撒笑意盈盈地说。“当然，要是有机会炸平时钟塔就更好了——可惜，天体科君主显然不会答应我这种无理要求。”

罗曼战战兢兢地看着身后黑气几乎化为实质的亚撒。

“后天我要跟马里斯一起离开迦勒底，所以，这个给你。”亚撒伸手，一枚金色的指环躺在他手心。“这是我的宝具之一，‘所罗门王的遗产’，虽然御主你不是魔术师没法主动使用它，但保护你安全还是绰绰有余的。”亚撒轻巧地伸手一指，那枚戒指化作流光涌向罗曼的左手。“还有‘本物’加成。”

罗曼发出了一声小动物般的哽咽。

“难得能离开迦勒底，罗曼医生有什么想要的东西吗？”

“嗯……”罗曼还有点晃神。

“这次是以调律师的身份去治病，应该会有不菲的报酬，马里斯也给我发了工资，所以御主你务必不要客气。啊对了，还要给玛修买礼物。罗曼医生？”

罗曼抿着嘴唇，似乎是下了某种决心，他定定地看着亚撒。

亚撒耐心地等着他。

“亚撒，你对马里斯到底是怎么想的呢？”

亚撒以审视的目光回望罗曼。罗曼有些忐忑不安，强鼓起勇气执拗地看着亚撒，要求一个答案。

亚撒思考了一会儿，回答：“有理想的魔术师。”他斟酌了一下措辞，才缓缓地补充道：“我对他的第一印象确实很差。后来我发现，他并不是我原先以为的那种以他人痛苦为乐的人。他只是无情，不管是对别人，还是对自己。非敌对立场下，没什么不能容忍的。”

“这样……啊。”罗曼神情有些纠结。

“他很有胆识。”相比之下，自家御主就……罗曼要是胆子稍微大一点都不至于像现在这样总是被欺负。“骄傲但不自大，是脚踏实地做事的实干派，明智、有远见，很有诚意，所以合作愉快。”

罗曼越听表情越纠结。

“他最聪明的一点在于，他从没有试图用玛修和你来威胁我。”亚撒悠哉游哉地向罗曼解说。

马里斯也因此免于一死，不过这个就不必告诉御主了。自家御主总是像个老妈子似的，把他当成小孩子事无巨细地照顾，亚撒虽然有些无奈，却很珍视这份真切的心意。

“就连这次……嗯，合作，他也谨慎地选择了我不会反感的方法。后天我会离开迦勒底前往德国的弗尔维吉家族，为他们家的长女调整魔术回路和家传刻印。弗尔维吉是尤格多米雷尼亚家系。”

“那个跟时钟塔别着干的家系？”

“嗯哼。”

“可是，马里斯是时钟塔的君主……”没说完罗曼自己就闭上了嘴。时钟塔内部派系有多混乱，罗曼早有耳闻。

“菲奥蕾·弗尔维吉将在北半球的冬天前往伦敦的时钟塔学习，在那之前得让她恢复健康才行。我看了她的家庭作业，应该是个乖孩子。啊，放心，我不会错过玛修下一阶段的治疗的。现在是八月初，估计我九月末就会回来了。不用太想我，我会经常打电话回来的。”

“……哦。”

“后天凌晨出发，还有不少准备需要做呢。我去见玛修了，罗曼医生你自己要什么礼物可以列个单子哦？”

“……啊，好。”罗曼言不由衷地应声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 封印指定：以“保护”之名，拘禁，捕捉拥有稀世才能或触犯禁忌的魔术师，将之监禁一生。从某种角度上说，和浸泡在福尔马林中的标本也没什么区别。源自百度百科。
> 
> 亲们，我快憋死了 码字的时候每一段我都在内心配了一堆的吐槽，内心槽段子堆成山无处倾吐的感觉真的憋死了
> 
> 本章罗曼医生情绪全程坐过山车，然而亚撒依然眼瞎（23333，
> 
> 上一章罗曼医生误会亚撒是被亚撒的儿子约沙法推翻的，等到妈宝（X）约沙法被召唤到迦勒底，亚撒父子就要跟大卫罗曼父子说群口相声了，我已经等不及了……
> 
> 亚撒真的很喜欢女儿，但是他生前只有精力养约沙法一个。
> 
> 接下来亚撒要扔下自家御主出去玩（搞事）了
> 
> 我不喜欢FA的剧情发展，本文FA不会发生，但是菲奥雷和考列斯姐弟真的非常可爱，想养（X）。FGO的世界线里没有埃尔梅罗二世，但是有一世和韦伯啊！
> 
> 时间线会有前后的微妙调整。我并不喜欢英雄籍籍无名的剧情，时钟塔你给我看着咕哒子拯救世界！
> 
> 最后，求评论，求聊天，前六章我都忍着把剧透吐槽删掉了，但是现在我真的忍不住了啊！


	8. 瞎眼王厨试图教王的御主做人

亚撒跟在马里斯身后登上了直升机。迦勒底往返的直升机有两种，一种是专门的运输机，另一种，就是这架最大载客量四人（包括驾驶员）的、经过魔术强化的直升机。

毕竟马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚所长作为天体科的君主，不可能一直呆在迦勒底。

经过了前一天的友好协商，马里斯和亚撒之间的交谈已经非常自然了——如罗曼所说，态度不坏的提问几乎都能得到详尽的解答，亚撒王确实非常宽容慷慨。满足求知者的好奇心对他而言是一件乐事。

马里斯注意到，亚撒用欣赏的眼光观察着直升机的防御术式。“我还以为您对现代魔术没有什么好感。”

“我是对现代的魔术师没什么好感。”

马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚露出“愿闻其详”的表情。

“河流终会流向大海。”亚撒神情冷淡，“要把水提到高处的时候，用双手捧是原始人的做法，用桶提水是普通人的做法，修筑水车是智者的做法，用魔术制造道具或者联通空间是魔术师的做法，凭空造水是神的魔法。不管是谁、不管怎么做，水本身还是会往低处流。”

“即使是神明，也不得不为万物灵长让位，前往世界里测。所有的世界都是这样，”亚撒突然露出一个微笑，“我前几天在书上看到一个名词，很适合这种情况，叫做‘幸存者偏差’。”

不是所有的世界里神秘都衰退了，而是神秘没有衰退的世界都完了。

马里斯沉默。

“大源（Mana）的衰竭是必然的。再怎么保守神秘，也只是攥紧手里的沙子罢了。”

“我不明白您的意思。”马里斯思考了一会儿。他并不觉得亚撒是让魔术师们尽早放弃一切的意思。

“我觉得你早就明白了。在我的年代，直视星辰的只有懵懂和孩童和渎神的叛逆者。而俯视大地的，只有所罗门王一个。”亚撒轻声细语。

马里斯难得露出了惊讶的表情。

“您能多说一些所罗门王的事情吗？我对魔术的起源很感兴趣。”

亚撒突然露出一个古怪的笑。“你真的要听？”

马里斯点头。

亚撒转开头，望向直升机窗外的极夜。“神赐予吾王天惠，那不是魔法，也不是魔术，更不能定义为单纯的知识，只能称之为‘神迹’。王解读了天惠，并将其中的道理记载下来。所得到的就是魔术。简单地说，相当于翻译。”

人理解不了神的语言，能理解神言的只有神的傀儡。亚撒轻轻地叹了口气。

“所罗门王最伟大的一项事迹，是他将这天惠返还给了上天。注意，不是神。”亚撒勾起唇角，“他将世间残存的神迹返还给了天空（根源）——至此，神代结束。属于人类的世代开始了。”

“魔法也好，魔术也罢，并不是被创造出来的东西，它们一直都在。神明也不过是把这些东西据为己有的自私鬼而已。不肯放弃神迹的古代神明沉入世界里侧化为基石，将神迹放归天上的成为人类。将来，大源（MANA）也会退出这个世界。”

“魔术师，也必然会消失？”马里斯接到。

“你要这么理解也不错，说起来，我还挺喜欢天体魔术的。我指的是是狭义的天体魔术，不包括神学和占卜。”

亚撒的嗓音轻柔而低沉，吐字清晰而缓慢。

“房间之外，村落之外，城市之外，国家之外，地的尽头，海的尽头，天的尽头。无穷无尽的对未知的渴望和探索未知的勇气，是一切进步的开始。”

“我对你能走多远很感兴趣。所以，”亚撒恳切地劝说道：“没有捷径，别走弯路。”

他抢在马里斯说话之前说道：“我不是反对你进行英灵召唤，我反对的是把英灵当作使魔。能成为英灵的，无不是千百年为人理所歌颂的英雄。想要召唤英灵的话，不如在召唤时摆明车马，打开通道，有缘的英灵自然会现世，毕竟，”亚撒摊手，“英灵座上无聊透了。”

迦勒底。

罗曼医生蔫蔫地坐在玛修身边。粉发的少女把昨天未读完的书拿起来，试探地问：“罗曼医生，你不舒服的话，早点去休息比较好哦？我可以自己看书的。”

“不、没事的。”罗曼从玛修手里接过书，翻到有书签的那页，瞄了一眼，愣住，反手把书翻过来看向封面。

《圣经故事集》

书签所在的页码，左边是所罗门王的故事，右边上半页是罗波安和只有几行字的亚比央。毫无疑问，下半页就是亚撒。

“亚比央的故事亚撒已经给我讲完了。”玛修的小手点点书页。

“……玛修，你要不要等亚撒回来给你讲这一章？”

“亚撒不肯。他说跟实际差距太大了，感觉怪怪的。”

“那好吧……”罗曼硬着头皮把书摊开在膝盖上。轻声开始念：“以色列王耶罗波安二十年，亚撒登基作犹大王……”

罗曼医生的声音比亚撒稍高，感觉更清亮些。

“亚撒年老的时候，脚上有病。没有求耶和华，只求医生。亚撒与他列祖同睡，葬在他祖大卫城他列祖的坟地里。他儿子约沙法接续他作王。”罗曼用希伯来语念完一句，又用英语重复了一遍。

玛修有些疑惑地看着医生，“这里只是说他年老的时候腿脚不好，没说他早年多病啊？”

“嘛，这我就不清楚了。”罗曼挠着脑袋，说了个谎。“这些记载不可能太详细，也不一定准啦。”

“有道理……亚撒也说过，所罗门王并没有妃七百,嫔三百那么多女人。”

罗曼震惊地缓缓把头扭过来，颈椎像是生锈了似的发出轻微的“咔咔”声。

“他说他见过的只有一百来个。”玛修补充。

是啊，不是所有人都能像所罗门活得那样长的！

“一百多个的话，作为古代的王，不算太夸张吧？”

“呃……说的也是。”罗曼硬着头皮回答。“他还说什么了？”

“他说所罗门王很好看。”玛修晃着脚丫，“容貌是他的十倍，智慧是他的百倍，威严是他的千倍。亚撒说他会带颜料回来，画一幅所罗门王的像给我看。”

罗马尼·阿其曼，今天也陷入了恐慌和羞耻的地狱。


	9. 空巢老人所罗门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章详细解说一下为什么医生滤镜这么严重。

亚撒并没能如约跟罗曼经常通电话。

暴风雪的影响下，连卫星电话的信号都变得非常不稳定。联络的方式只能改为电子邮件。于是，在极夜逐渐迎来尾声的两个月间，罗曼收到了亚撒拍的很多照片。大部分是风景名胜，博物馆艺术品之类。也有普通却富有人情味的街道、小动物、小孩、情侣。

罗曼挑了一部分印出来，找了个空白的活页本，还有一卷过期的医用胶带，一页一页地把照片粘上，做了个简易相册。前后对比之下，可以明显看出亚撒拍照的水平越来越高，取景的角度水平随着时间产生了质的飞跃。

其中有不少地方罗曼看了觉得很眼熟。仔细想想，他确实曾经经过这些地方，但他总是匆匆忙忙地路过，从不曾驻足欣赏这些美丽的景色。他没有时间。

拍到亚撒本人的只有一张。那是张与两个孩子的合影。亚撒的个头儿和笑容在两个十六七岁的孩子之间毫无违和感。按理说，罗波安和亚比央都不矮……

罗曼苦涩地看着照片上亚撒灿烂的笑容。

他不能把亚撒扯进来。他想，玛修恢复健康的那一天，亚撒就会告别凡世返回座上吧。以亚撒的能力，估计也就是一两年之内的事情。

他不知道世界为什么会毁灭，也不知道是什么时候毁灭，也许他短暂的作为人的一生结束，这一天都不会到来。

某一个声音在罗马尼·阿其曼心底轻声诱惑着他，亚撒的魔术才能极佳，又不像他那样顾虑重重，比他更果断、更勇敢、更坚强，仅仅只看战斗力，也是绝不应该忽视的助力。

另一个声音却在响亮地指责他：你就不能放过亚撒一次吗？你已经毁了他一辈子了！

是啊，所罗门是神所启示的以色列的王，大卫王故去后，祭司们拥护他登上王位。

亚撒也是神所启示的以色列的王，但所罗门做了什么呢？在他出生前就宣告了他继承人的位置，在他出生时把他从母亲身边夺走，放任自己不成器的子孙、他荒诞的父祖，任由他们的势力壮大，然后所罗门王就扔下只有六岁的亚撒去死了。

因为，所罗门王觉得亚撒已经学会了基本的魔术，不会因为魔力过多自己炸掉，他就可以毫无挂碍地离去了。

所罗门并不在乎亚撒自己怎么想。他夺去了亚撒的所有选择：成为王，或者死。

亚撒是怎么孤身一人在嫉妒他、忌惮他、仇恨他又昏庸无能的祖父辖制下长大的呢？等到他终于熬死了年迈的祖父，他又是如何在对他怀有杀意的父亲治下继承了王位的？

亚撒在位四十一年，不曾离开过耶路撒冷一次。他保住了风雨飘摇的南国，为其后约沙法的兴兵动武打下了基础，他把一生都贡献给了这座城，贡献给这个国家，然而他最终得到了什么呢？约沙法从他手中夺取了权柄，那是他最爱的儿子，为他“遍访名医”做足了孝子的样子，让他在病痛折磨中卧床不起煎熬了六年才得解脱。病痛甚至成为他事迹的一部分，即使成为英灵，亚撒也无法摆脱痛苦。

罗马尼·阿其曼，没有资格对亚撒提出任何要求。他欠亚撒太多了。

所罗门王给过亚撒什么呢？亚撒未曾向王索取过财富，他只看重王的陪伴，最出格的要求也不过是睡在他膝上。王的确满足了他的愿望，那些微小得不值一提得愿望！

罗曼清晰地记得，在亚撒四岁的时候，某个杀了人的贵族愿意向神殿奉送贡品以求宽恕。所罗门王按照惯例准许了他，然而亚撒却说，除却赎罪，他希望那个贵族负起已故之人的责任，按照那人做工一年所得的报酬，每年向神殿供奉等额的钱财，由神殿将这份钱财发给亡者的父母和子女，直到亡者的父母死亡，子女成人。

那是亚撒向所罗门王提出的唯一值得一提的愿望。王没有不应允他的道理。

罗曼合上相册，闭上眼。他感觉得到手指上的暖意。

罗曼当然知道亚撒始终对马里斯怀抱杀意。他还知道，除非马里斯用玛修威胁亚撒，或者作出什么其他作死的事儿，亚撒不会真的对他动手。

亚撒真的很容易原谅别人，只要对方表现出悔改的态度。他相信人可以改悔，可以赎罪。他对世间一切都抱有善意和好奇心——他不会怨恨王。说不定在亚撒眼里，他一生中仅有得一点无忧无虑的时光都是王慷慨的赐予。

罗曼睁开眼，缓缓地起身，把相册放好。

他终究是没忍住，把亚撒的那张合影又印出来一张，放在寝室桌上的相框里。他的视线自动屏蔽了旁边的两个孩子，只看着他自己的孩子。

他熟悉这样的笑容。

亚撒的病痛来自于他的起源——“大源”（Mana）。这样的起源让他永远不缺魔力，但过多的魔力会导致魔术回路之间“短路”甚至魔力结晶化。对于稚嫩的身体来说这是难以承受的负担。

亚撒极少哭泣，就算魔力撑满了回路压迫血管筋骨肌肉全身疼痛难忍，他也只是趴伏着小声喘息而已。实在是受不了了，他才会要求王抱一抱他。

确保气球不会炸掉的方法有两种：放气，或者对气球外部施加均匀的压力。在头一种控制不了的情况下，外部魔力浓度越高，亚撒越轻松。王可以帮他把身体里过多的魔力抽取出来，虽说治标不治本，但总好过不管。

罗曼轻轻抚摸着相框的边缘。每一次王将视线转向亚撒，王就会看到这样的笑容。

他绝不能把亚撒扯进来。

他不配。


	10. 哭唧唧的御主不可能是所罗门王

亚撒回来了。

他给玛修带来一身蓬蓬裙，白色为主，缀着粉色紫色的丝带装饰。

这是他托他的病人，菲奥蕾·弗尔维吉挑选的衣服。也许是出于对亚撒的感激之情，菲奥蕾非常高兴地帮未曾见面的玛修小妹妹挑选了裁缝、裙子款式和全套配饰，弗尔维吉家的长女品位相当出色，这身衣服很衬玛修，特别是戴上发饰刘海撩起来后，玛修的眼睛漂亮得惊人。

就连亚撒都有些忍不住冒粉红泡泡，更别说罗曼医生了。

啊，女儿真好。

因为医生没有告诉亚撒想要什么，亚撒就自作主张地带回了一些花和水果的种子。他打算发挥一下他的阵地作成和道具制作技能，在医务室附近一个闲置的储物间里开辟一间温室。

首先种植的自然是草莓、草莓和草莓。

枣椰和柑橘勉强为自己夺得了温室的一角，银莲花、虞美人、水仙、羽扇豆、金盏花、藏红花、雏菊……各种不属于同一个季节的花朵在被种下的几个小时内竞相开放。

要是马里斯知道亚撒动用阵地作成目的是干这个——罗曼被亚撒用草莓堵住了嘴巴，默不作声地把自己多余的想法甩出脑袋。

亚撒可不缺魔力。

“别动。”亚撒伸手把各色银莲花编织成的花环戴在医生头上。

“果然这个配色有点乱。”亚撒端详了一会儿，低头在花丛中巡视着，重新摘了淡红色和纯白的花朵，灵巧的手指翻动几次，重新编织了花环。

亚撒摘下罗曼头上的花环，把新的换上去，顺手把先前那个戴到自己头上，半是自言自语地道：“虽然医生你和玛修的发色不完全一样，好歹是同色系的，效果应该不会差太多吧？”

罗曼把草莓咽下去。“这个我也看不到，不清楚啦。”

“嗯……”亚撒把花环从罗曼医生头上摘下来，拆开一点，又补进去几朵花，拢成了比原先小一圈的两层的花环。各个角度都瞧了一遍，再补上一点枝叶，终于满意了。

亚撒一边把花环和一小篮草莓放在桌子上杀菌，一边随口问：“玛修跟我说，罗曼医生最近心情很低沉？有什么烦心事吗？”

罗曼看着亚撒，一时说不出话来。紫色和红色的花环戴在粉发的罗曼头上可能有些乱，戴在银灰色头发的亚撒脑袋上却正好。

“我能有什么啊……不过，刚刚我就想问了，这小家伙是你的使魔吗？”罗曼生硬地转换话题，指着围绕花环与水果上下飞舞的发光小球。

“啊，那是人工精灵。”亚撒并不打算强行撬开自家御主的嘴巴，从善如流地开始介绍，“虽然是火的元素精灵，但是稍微调整一下充当紫外线灯也是没问题的。要拿给玛修的东西必须好好消毒啊。”

“嗯……”罗曼有些困惑，“感觉，有些不一样？”

“确实不一样，”亚撒弯腰查看着植物的情况，“我本身更喜欢直接施放的魔术，或者构造用途单一的魔术道具，而它是完全不同体系的生物——炼金术的产物，比起魔术礼装，它更接近，唔，人造人？机器人？AI？反正是具备初级智能的简单使魔，还挺可爱的。这是我一位故人教我的。所以，你的烦恼跟我有关吗？”

原本听得入神的罗曼被突然这么一问，一下子慌了神，没能管理好自己的表情。

“御主，如果有人找你麻烦，要告诉我，好吗？”亚撒自始至终并没有抬头看他，仍是面向花丛，背对着罗曼。他不想给自家软绵绵的御主太大压力。

“……好。”

罗曼落荒而逃。

不久之后，罗曼医生寝室桌子上多了一个相框，又一张三人的合影，亚撒、玛修和他自己，玛修在照片中间，头上戴着花环。

新年很快就到来了。迦勒底在新年的第一天迎来了英灵召唤第四号，莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，

以女性姿态降临。她不愿意跟迦勒底的人签订契约，又对迦勒底感到好奇，于是制作了人偶作为自由从者留了下来。

见多识广的亚撒也被刷新了一下世界观。

亚撒心情不太好。他亲自跑佛罗伦萨去找圣遗物想召唤的可不是这位。

果然，迦勒底的命运召唤系统和圣遗物兼容度太差了。

不过，以亚撒友善的性格，他还是很快和达芬奇亲拉近了关系。虽然偶尔会被达芬奇捉弄，但亚撒并不以之为忤。而且，有了专业人士指点之后，亚撒那幅所罗门王的画像终于有所进展了。

罗曼一直在逃避跟所罗门王有关的任何话题，可惜亚撒是个所罗门吹。偶尔自言自语的一两句“不对，王的手指应该更好看些”之类的话，时不时钻进医生耳朵里，能让罗曼医生整张脸都烧起来。

不久后的一天，情况产生了变化。

罗曼听到亚撒对玛修道歉。

“我没有办法给你看王的画像了，以我的能力，没有办法完成这项任务。”

什么？你放在温室里的那幅画不是都快画完了吗？

罗曼疑惑地听着亚撒向玛修提出其他补偿，玛修自然是体贴地接受了亚撒的解释并婉拒了亚撒补偿的要求，但她还是拗不过亚撒，只得随口提出了一个想要新花环的小小请求。

当天晚上，罗曼找不到亚撒的踪影，寻到温室里，才发现亚撒正站在画架前发呆。没拿画笔，垂着手，僵硬地站着。他身边不远的地方，五个硬币大小的发光团子自顾自地在桌子上的玻璃皿里趴着，缓慢而有节奏地发亮，似乎是睡着了。

罗曼第一次正视那幅所罗门王的画像。

亚撒是个写实派，衣着、体态、发丝和胳膊上的纹路都无比清晰，找不出一丝错处。明明没有用太多明亮的颜色，却让人感觉画中的所罗门王在发光。

只是，面孔是模糊一片。

“其实……我已经想不起来吾王是什么样子了。也不知道该画什么表情，”亚撒似乎感到很尴尬，讪笑着，不敢看罗曼的脸。

那是经常出现在罗马尼·阿其曼脸上的表情。

“毕竟，吾王亡故的时候，我才六岁。我记忆里王一直是笑着的，”亚撒摇了摇头，“怎么可能嘛。”没有人能一直那样发自内心地笑。“认真想一想，被不懂事的小孩子一直缠着，王大概会觉得很麻烦吧，不然他也不会让菲尼克斯化作他的模样哄我睡觉。”

罗曼只能沉默。

亚撒把手抬到画布上方，颜料一点点地从画布上消退。

“现在想来，”亚撒的声音变得更轻了，他缓慢地自嘲道：“王不曾爱过我，只是无知愚蠢的我，不知廉耻地向王索取他所没有的东西，自作多情地把王的宽容当成了喜爱，仅此而已。”

温室里一片安静。画布已经一片空白，亚撒慢慢地放下了手，突然他感到一股大力抓住他的胳膊向后拽去，视野一花，然后被粉色占据。

亚撒匆忙阻止了被激发自动反击机制的人工灵和魔术礼装，惊讶让他一时回不过神来。

二十厘米的身高差不仅仅是高矮，还有绝对的体型差距。罗曼医生差不多盖住了亚撒整个人，左胳膊从背搂向腰把亚撒扣在他怀里，右手揽着亚撒肩颈，把亚撒的头埋进他颈窝。

亚撒能感觉到自家御主吹在自己头顶的压抑而温热的喘息。亚撒有些尴尬地僵硬着，有点想推开又不知如何开口。他现在只有肘关节以下能自由活动，两手在空中毫无意义地划了一会儿，放下了。

罗曼把头埋在亚撒肩上软绵绵的长发里，亚撒突然感觉到颈间有一点湿意。

亚撒在心里叹了口气，身体慢慢放松下来。他再次认识到，自家御主，罗马尼·阿其曼，有多么多愁善感。

亚撒抬起双手，以轻柔得多的力道回抱着对方。如果不是突然吓了他一跳，他还挺喜欢这样的拥抱的——温暖的感觉，能听见活人有节奏的心跳。

十来分钟后，回过神来的罗马尼·阿其曼不出亚撒意料地随便扯了个不着调的理由落荒而逃，留下亚撒一个人无可奈何地摇头。

笑着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章隐晦地提了一下亚撒的CP。对，就是豆爸。但是FGO第四特异点和迦勒底的豆爸都不是跟亚撒有因缘的豆爸，所以不会详细写CP情节。这个CP有和没有不影响主线剧情，但他对激怒亚撒起了推进作用。亚撒不容易生气，但一旦他发怒——同情一下盖盖。
> 
> 另外，虫爷出来受死。
> 
> 亚撒和豆爸的故事可能要放到番外或者另开一篇讲。豆爸被动搞事，也是背锅属性，非常糟心。亚撒会被豆爸吸引的原因非常简单：豆爸的温柔和爱意都是真的。缺点是 中央空调(X)脑子不清楚容易被带歪，欠揍。
> 
> 可以预见的是，第四特异点的修罗场已有盖盖、医生、大卫、亚撒、约沙法、豆爸，持续扩大中。
> 
> 才发现我连咕哒子都没写到呢！！！惊了！！这已经两万多字了……


	11. 认不出王的所厨背着自家御主疯狂搞事

出乎罗曼的意料，玛修恢复健康之后，亚撒并没有提出告别，而是再次离开了南极，应菲奥蕾·弗尔维吉的邀请，前往时钟塔。罗曼并不清楚亚撒都干了什么，向马里斯询问也没能得到确切的答案。

接着，时钟塔开始向迦勒底派驻魔术师，进行天体魔术的研修工作。位于南极的天文台一下子热闹了不少。

谁也没想到这热闹很快变成了死寂。马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚死了，死于自杀。迦勒底陷入了前所未有的紧张气氛中。先是雷夫跟法政科来的人干了一架——字面意义上的——再是达芬奇微笑着扣下几个觊觎她工坊的小贼，迦勒底混乱了几个月。

这期间，亚撒连一封邮件都没有给罗曼发。罗曼只能用他自己也不信的谎话安慰玛修。

雷夫整顿好迦勒底的秩序后不久，迦勒底终于得到了新所长的消息：已故所长马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚的独女，奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯非亚，即将来到迦勒底，继承她父亲的位置。

亚撒是跟奥尔加玛丽一起抵达迦勒底的。他还带着个小跟班，考列斯·弗尔维吉，作为学生和助手跟在他身边。那是个模样很随和的大男孩，十六七岁的样子，栗色短发，蓝色瞳孔，鼻子两侧长着雀斑，看上去意外地孩子气。

考列斯是个非常有眼色的聪明的孩子，在亚撒跟罗曼打招呼的时候就自觉找工作人员安顿自己了。虽然不知道这个熊抱住亚撒老师的粉头发的男人是谁，他还是假装自己不存在好了。

亚撒拍了拍自家御主的胳膊，有些哭笑不得，又有点感动。

迦勒底的人员产生了很大变动。亚撒从医疗部门的副手，变成了高级研究员兼医疗部门副手。

医疗部门这边业务不重，亚撒更多的是给年轻的魔术师们上课——他显然非常愿意传播知识，并且乐在其中。用他的话说，是在挖时钟塔墙角。

罗曼小心地观察了一阵子之后发现：时钟塔来的魔术师，除了考列斯，大概能分为两派：年轻人大多是敬且畏，稍微年长一些的，大多是用其他表象掩藏他们深深的忌惮。

其中，奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯非亚属于前者。她真的不擅长掩饰自己的情绪，几乎不能自然地跟亚撒对话，在需要跟亚撒打交道的时候她往往会拉上雷夫当挡箭牌。

迦勒底人员变动之后，原本知道亚撒和罗曼医生暧昧关系的人少了很多，但八卦是不会停止的，对这一对儿的八卦反而越发离谱了些。

从时钟塔回来后亚撒举止表现比以前成熟，第一次见到他的人大多以为他至少有二十岁，魔术师的年龄又很难从外表判断，没人能再想起原先那个十岁的孩子。八卦的中心变成了罗曼医生和亚撒父女重组家庭。

亚撒真的很宠玛修。对于识货的魔术师来说，玛修那一身极其低调，某种意义上也极其高调的自律型防护性魔术礼装，实在是威慑性十足。

相比之下，罗曼医生完全只是个人畜无害的普通人。除了不敢戴在手套外面的戒指之外，他身上没有一丁点魔力的波动。

对比一下亚撒同样戴在左手上的戒指，大家自然心知肚明，时不时地也会互相交换一个心照不宣的笑容。总之，暗恋罗曼医生的女性员工越来越少了，因为互逆CP而暗自别劲的越来越多，就算不互逆的，也要对亚撒医生和罗曼医生到底算年上还是年下掐一波。

考列斯被亚撒扔给达芬奇亲打（做）下（苦）手（力）的时候，听她说了一嘴八卦，考列斯差点被自己的口水呛死。这哪门子的重组家庭，就罗曼医生那个看亚撒老师的宠爱眼神，分明是祖孙三代！也不知道罗曼医生为什么会父爱泛滥到老师身上，更奇怪的是老师好像还挺享受这氛围？

考列斯觉得他已经对亚撒老师的与众不同有了足够深入的了解了，显然并非如此。当天晚上亚撒给考列斯开完小灶，考列斯忍不住问了一句亚撒和罗曼到底是什么关系，完全没有惹亚撒生气的顾虑。

“大概是隔了不知道多少代的亲戚吧？”亚撒认真地思考着。“毕竟，”他举起左手晃晃，“他有这个。”

考列斯是知道亚撒身份的。

“罗曼医生是老师的后裔吗？”

“应该不是直系，直系的话感觉应该更明显些。”亚撒若有所思地摸了摸下巴——“等等，他不会是押沙龙的后裔吧？”

亚撒自己这边，所罗门王的所有后裔，从罗波安开始，亚比央这一代也好，亚撒这一代，以及约沙法这一代，甚至亚撒自己的孙辈，似乎都有点感情方面的障碍。女孩子不太明显，男孩子几乎都很冷漠。包括亚撒自己——他生前不曾体会过爱情。即使联姻的妻子们几乎都迷恋着他，他也很难理解那是什么样的感情。他只爱约沙法一个，主要的原因是他只知道如何爱约沙法。

所罗门的后裔似乎都是温和但无情的王，倒是押沙龙那边的后裔基本都是表面冰山底下火山，感情丰沛而且容易上头。都是大卫王的儿子，真不知道大卫王是个什么性格。

还有暗嫩那种人渣儿子呢，亚撒腹诽。

“隔了快三千年了，细究这个已经没意义了。”亚撒以这句话结束了闲聊。考列斯乖巧地道过晚安，离开。

离休息还有段时间，亚撒非常自然地走出门，路过走廊里的监控镜头，敲响了隔壁房门去跟罗曼聊天。

与此同时——

繁花之中，一身古代王装束的亚撒，笑意盈盈地一手举着小兔子玩偶，一手举着小猫玩偶，问面前的灵体：“醒啦？来挑个身体吧，你喜欢哪个，马里斯？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马里斯确实是一个无情残酷的魔术师，但是我真的想看他承认玛修品格的场景，所以让他吐便当了。我轻易不发便当的，我是大团圆HE爱好者，真的。飞速过剧情中，争取尽快让咕哒子出场。


	12. 从者再次教王的御主做人

“您说笑了。”马里斯从容地答道。

“哦？”

“您不会把专门做来送给玛修的礼物浪费在我身上的。”

“你真的不考虑一下？”亚撒的投影跟马里斯的魂体对视了一会儿。

“您太过慷慨了。”

“所以，你要拒绝王的恩赐吗？”亚撒继续笑着问。

“……”马里斯直视着亚撒的脸，过了一会儿，他轻轻地问：“王，您是因为我没有向您求救而生气吗？”

亚撒给了他一个似笑非笑的眼神。马里斯已经看过很多次这个眼神。

“亚撒王，您明明一直对我抱有杀意……又为何救我？”

亚撒依然是那个似笑非笑的模样，“看，这就是我讨厌你们这些现代魔术师的地方。你们究竟把人命当成什么了？让我猜猜你怎么想的——打不过，所以干脆自杀留些体面，还能保住魔术回路好传给奥尔加玛丽？你死了，奥尔加对时钟塔没有威胁，作为很好用的棋子和傀儡，应该能得喘息之机？然后，你连我也算到了，”亚撒摇摇头，“你觉得我会因为同情而向奥尔加伸出援手？还是你以为我会借此机会对付时钟塔，继而阿尼姆斯非亚家得以幸存？”

马里斯微微垂下头。

“……”亚撒深深地叹了一口气。“有胆子算计我就抬起头来，马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚。”亚撒称呼对方的全名，显然是打算好好教育他一顿。

他没再看马里斯，转身走向人工精灵们常呆的桌子。出于干正事有益控制情绪和提高效率的双重考虑，亚撒开始编织稳固灵魂的术式。

“我现在后悔当初在直升机上没有跟你说得更清楚。我真的对你未来可能的成就抱有期待，魔术师。”

“比起巩固自己的权势、家族的地位传承，我那个年代的魔术师更在乎自己的才华有用武之地，自己的功绩能为人传诵，自己的国家能更强盛。他们不会无偿地分享知识，也不会拒绝分享知识。每个人的生命都是短暂的，所以有了文字。文字记录下来的东西本来就是用来分享的，这是知识的本质。任何妄图据知识为私产的行为只能导致知识的消亡，让数代人的努力化为乌有。现代的魔术师太狭隘了。”

马里斯感到了亚撒冰冷的愤怒。

“时钟塔已经腐朽了，所以，我对敢于仰望星空的你抱有期待。”亚撒完成了术式，转身啪地拍在马里斯脸上，“可惜你连挣扎都没就认命死了。”

马里斯默默挨训。

“你的死，有一部分原因是我威胁到了时钟塔的某些人，我有责任，所以你现在在这里。但你应该明白，我不会为你报仇，不管我多么偏爱你的才能，我都不会因为你被杀而进行报复，也不会因此对时钟塔动手。这不是我的国家，不是我的时代。我没有权力也没有立场左右这个世界的未来。”

马里斯沉默地点点头。 这在他意料之中。亚比央之子亚撒是一位宽容贤明、长袖善舞的王，极少诉诸武力，解决争端最常用的手段是谈判、交易、联姻、结盟这些温和的手段。他不是草菅人命的王。

一两年间的相处证明，这位英灵真的非常博爱、温柔、包容，是秉持着“有教无类”信念的奉献者。毫无疑问，亚撒王反对“保守神秘”，但他从不要求他的学生成为殉道者。他甚至加入了时钟塔，只为了能给年轻的学生们打开一扇仰望天空的窗子。

亚撒几乎是悲伤地看着马里斯。“你让我想起了菲利普斯——我指的是帕拉塞尔苏斯·冯·霍恩海姆。”

“帕拉塞尔苏斯”这个名号太响亮，他是现代炼金术的奠基者，医药化学的开创者，因为“公开神秘”分享知识而被时钟塔追杀致死。

“盗火者。”马里斯轻声低语。他没有问亚撒如何认识文艺复兴时代的炼金术士，对方那种深切的悲伤阻止了他的好奇心。

“是啊，盗火者。我没能阻止他自愿被杀，”亚撒自嘲般地勾起嘴角，“也没能阻止你自杀。理智的现代魔术师们总是把前因后果看得如此明白，无法释怀的只有我这种执念过深的老古董。”

马里斯把心底那句“我不配与帕拉塞尔苏斯相提并论”埋得严严实实的，他低下头去，这一次不是单纯为了显示顺从。

“我的炼金术知识来源于帕拉塞尔苏斯，但我向他学习的时间太短暂了，内容也只局限于当时我最感兴趣的部分，”亚撒递给马里斯一摞经过处理、魂体也能轻松拿起的手稿，“我并不了解人造人的技术，制造身体的事情只能靠你自己，或者，我也可以代你联络你信任的人。”

马里斯沉默着接过。白色的魂体虚影单膝跪了下来。 有那么一瞬间马里斯想告诉亚撒关于所罗门王愿望的事，但他的理智迅速地阻止了他。这不是他能插手的事情。马里斯明白，亚撒王和所罗门王行事无比相似，内里截然不同。

亚撒王始终是人。

地球灵魂复制体迦勒底亚斯在近未来观测透镜示巴的监测下全面报警。

在奥尔加玛丽手足无措不知如何是好的时候，亚撒迅速跟雷夫达成协议，离开迦勒底前往时钟塔。灵子转移实验以意想之外的速度获得了批准，接着四十八位有灵子转移资质的御主候选陆续抵达迦勒底。

迦勒底陷入比马里斯前所长亡故时更加紧张的备战状态。考列斯·弗尔维吉似乎是因为亚撒不在，反而陷入了无事可做的闲暇，于是贴心的少年（也许应该叫青年？）很自然地常住医务室帮忙。

至少，玛修因为模拟训练或者御主相关的学习任务离开的时候，考列斯肯定跟在罗曼医生身边。就算医务室什么事都没有的时候，他也还赖在这边，用他的话说：“毕竟医务室这边没人打扰，亚撒老师给我留了太多作业完不成就惨了”。

玛修似乎跟考列斯串通好了，决不让罗曼医生落单。罗曼对此只得接受。

所有人都知道，命运正在酝酿一场风暴。


	13. 柔弱的caster抗不过C4

命运之日已然降临。

玛修，作为召唤的媒介，被编入执行首次任务的A组。匆匆归来的亚撒没有对这个安排表示异议。

奥尔加玛丽正要就即将开始的任务讲话，却有个别人迟迟未能到位。眼瞧着奥尔加的火气越来越大，罗曼忍不住劝了一句，然后他就被赶出了中央管制室。考列斯·弗尔维吉扶了一下眼镜，按照亚撒的意思跟了出去。

奥尔加恼怒地瞪大了眼睛，站在她身侧的亚撒微笑着看了她一眼。

亚撒是唯一能让她父亲毕恭毕敬地对待的魔术师，也是最终动手把他的魔术刻印和回路移植给她的人。偏偏亚撒还是玛修的庇护人。年轻的女所长咬了咬嘴唇，没敢作声。

终于，玛修领着明显精神状态不好的橘色头发少女进入了中央管制室。御主候选们显然对奥尔加玛丽没有任何信服的意思，这撞上枪口的可怜姑娘成了奥尔加玛丽的出气筒，进来没多久就被撵了出去。玛修匆忙给她指了路，又匆忙跑回来继续听训。

亚撒面带微笑地用纯粹的魔力把分不清轻重缓急的几位御主候选压趴在地上。没有什么比这种最直观的绝对实力压制更有说服力，管制室里重新恢复了安静。

奥尔加玛丽又敬又畏地看了亚撒一眼，秉持着阿尼姆斯非亚家的风度向他点点头致谢，然后继续她的训话。

亚撒神色平静地听着奥尔加玛丽下达了“灵子转移实验开始”的命令。

雷夫走到亚撒身边，以只有从者才能听见的微弱音量对亚撒说：“我原本以为您会拒绝让玛修加入Grand Order计划。”

“你是想说，你以为我会替代玛修加入这次任务吧。”亚撒依然直视着前方的迦勒底亚斯，地球的模拟灵魂。“非是不想，而是不能。”

亚撒不能确定他出现在2004年的冬木会对时间线造成怎样的影响，他不敢冒险。

“原来如此。”雷夫点点头。“看来不是所有人都能适应灵子转移筐体——啊，我还是把阿其曼医生叫回来吧。”

雷夫转身离去。

亚撒安静地注视着忙乱的管制室，视线停留在还在准备中的玛修身上。雷夫这借口找的很差，估计是不愿意再跟他站在一起了吧。

亚撒转开视线，看向依然明显紧张不已的奥尔加玛丽。

马里斯的躯壳还在准备中，迦勒底在奥尔加领导下不会引起过分的警惕，这样微妙的平衡恐怕还得维持一段时间。不知道等马里斯回来的时候，奥尔加是高兴还是生气。

不过，迫在眉睫的是特异点的调查和处理。

与此同时，迦勒底某个原本无人居住的宿舍里，没能立刻跟上罗曼医生的考列斯花了一点时间才找到躲起来摸鱼的罗曼医生。

还有房间的新主人，拥有橘色头发和更加明亮的琥珀色眼睛的少女。其名为藤丸立香，是拥有灵子转移和御主资质，却对魔术几近一无所知的普通人。

简单的介绍后三人算是认识了。医生还是像往常那样无所谓地笑着。

考列斯习惯性地把滑落的眼镜向上推了推，他很理解医生把焦虑掩藏起来的做法。事实上他和亚撒老师也差不多是这样。

自从特异点F所在的时间和地点测定为2004年的冬木，亚撒老师就陷入了前所未有的焦虑。考列斯询问过后，亚撒给出了“我曾参加过某个世界、同一时间和地点的圣杯战争”这样的答案。

技术和概念层面涉及到太多不确定，亚撒本人所知的情报并不具备可靠的参考价值，本来可以作为从者参与特异点调查的亚撒根本不敢擅自前往2004年的冬木，“缘”的存在，很可能在技术和逻辑管控之外的方面对时间的发展产生不可控的影响。

人理会在2016年毁灭这件事实在太过匪夷所思，得知这一观测结果的人没几个能睡得好觉，但他们大多仍维持着正常工作的节奏，或者像医生这样，表面上变得更加懒散。

实际上，医生做的噩梦都跟亚撒老师共感了——考列斯给熬夜赶工的亚撒打下手时，已经好几次遇到亚撒突然头疼并产生幻视的情况了。

他们话还没说几句，雷夫寻找罗曼的广播通知就传了过来。

罗曼无可奈何地告别藤丸立香，打算前往管制室，突来的剧烈震动和紧急警报却打破了最后的平静。

“停电了吗？”立香站了起来。

“迦勒底怎么会停电？”

无机质的警报声响起告诉了他们事情的严重性。

【紧急情况。中央发电所及中央管制室发生了火灾。中央区域的隔离墙将在240秒后封锁，请职员迅速从第二闸门撤离，重复，紧急情况……】

三人冲出房间奔向管制室。警报回响在空旷的走廊上，管制室中一片火海。

“亚撒！”罗曼只呼喊了一次。他感觉不到亚撒的存在。

“只有迦勒底亚斯没事吗……”考列斯仰起头。

“这是人为破坏。”罗马尼·阿其曼的情感迅速让位给更高效的理智，“我去启动备用电源，考列斯你到上层去重置防御系统。至于你，赶紧逃到外面去！”

而有着鲜艳发色的少女，毫不犹豫地奔向了错误的方向。

“玛修！咳咳……玛修！”火焰和烟雾阻碍了她的视线，立香焦急的大喊没得到回应——等等，她好像听到了芙芙的声音？

藤丸立香从未跑的如此之快，仿佛那些火焰并不存在。她在管制室的废墟中，找到了今天刚刚结识的，饲养奇怪小动物的粉发少女。

她快死了。

魔术礼装帮玛修扛过了第一波爆炸，却没能扛过坍塌的承重墙和天花板。

她一直注意着管制室控制平台上，站在奥尔加玛丽所长身边的亚撒，但现在她丝毫感觉不到亚撒的魔力和气息。

很痛。

立香跪在玛修身边，血从玛修身下漫出来，浸湿了立香的衣服。

“前辈，对不起……能把手给我吗？”

“好。”

在这一瞬间，立香以为她短暂的人生即将终结——她并未预料到，这正是奇迹的开始。


	14. 认不出自家王的所厨正在蓄力

时钟塔已乱作一团。

异变几乎是一瞬间发生的——末日般的“世界”迅速覆盖了时钟塔的外围，防御结界先是被触发然后迅速被侵蚀，几乎是不到十分钟的时间内，只剩下少数反应极快的魔术师聚集在结界核心的中央大厅，以各种手段抵御世界毁灭的侵蚀。

这不是藏私的时候了。菲奥蕾几乎是立刻取出了亚撒老师留给她保命的护符，割破手指将血染在上面。空间魔术强烈的魔力波动本应吸引所有人的注意，但当下如此混乱，没有人看向菲奥蕾·弗尔维吉。

“老师！……老师？”菲奥蕾先是欣喜，后是惊恐。身体本能地想要后退，却因为过于紧张而没能迈动脚步，残存还在运作的理智驱使她伸出手，扶住了已经无法自行站立的亚撒。

血和火的味道劈头盖脸地淹没了棕发的女魔术师。亚撒的衣服浸透了血，又湿又滑根本抓不住，菲奥蕾也顾不得别的，激活已经好久没用了的辅助行动的魔术礼装，并用魔术强化了手臂，这才勉强让亚撒靠在她肩膀上。

她的目光向下移去，瞳孔不受控制地放大。“……怎么……”

“咳……呜……”亚撒张了张嘴，发不出可辨识的声音，血从他嘴角漫出来，顺着下巴流下去。他只剩下右手可以动。亚撒伸手点了点菲奥蕾左手的手背，示意她配合他的动作。

亚撒开始用一只手编织魔术式。菲奥蕾几乎是立刻跟上了亚撒的动作，她一秒钟都没浪费就明白了亚撒的意图，将自己的左手作为“支点”，迅速跟上了亚撒编织魔术式的节拍。

她甚至用闲下来的右手对亚撒施放治疗魔术。

亚撒的嘴角微微勾了起来。又聪明又贴心，菲奥蕾真的是个好孩子。

万幸，即使是重伤的状态下，亚撒也不缺魔力。时钟塔自律性的防御结界迅速被亚撒接管、改造，外界“末日”对时钟塔残余部分的侵蚀以肉眼可见的速度减缓，逐渐趋于稳定。

亚撒停止编织魔术式，转而开始对自己使用治疗魔术。他褪去了迦勒底工作人员的外表，换上了英灵武装。血迹化为金色的粒子逐渐消散，

亚撒的手从自己脖子上挪下来，不再倚靠着菲奥蕾。

“菲奥蕾，做的好。考列斯没跟我一起，他应该没事。”先是交代了菲奥蕾可能关心的事情，亚撒转向一旁已经表面上恢复了秩序和冷静的魔术师们。

显然，拥有话语权的只有一位——年纪轻轻就达到色位的天才魔术师，矿石科的君主，肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇博尔德。虽然亚撒更中意他身后那个在现代魔术科担任讲师的韦伯·维尔维特，但现场幸存的所有魔术师中没有比这位天才君主更有权威的了。

“感谢您的援手，……恕我冒昧，您希望我怎么称呼？”这位极高傲的魔术师罕见地将身段放得极低——不管性情如何，肯尼斯首先是个眼光出色的优秀魔术师。对方能在如此短的时间内编织出堪比神代结界的魔术式，并救了他们的命，完全值得他以最高的敬意相待。

肯尼斯的直觉告诉他，基列莱特肯定不是这位讲师的真实姓氏。

“吾乃亚比央之子亚撒，犹大的第三代王，是由马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚召唤而来的从者。”亚撒感受着内脏的恢复速度，平和地解答了肯尼斯的问题。“你知道迦勒底的灵子转移申请吗？”

“有所耳闻。”

“那吾就不解释了。”亚撒抬起刚刚恢复的左手，“迦勒底遭遇了袭击，吾需要尽快赶回去。吾已经把时钟塔残存的结界与圣城耶路撒冷相连接，尔等暂无性命之忧。结界控制归属菲奥蕾，管理的权力交予你，肯尼斯·阿奇博尔德。”

亚撒安抚地拍了拍菲奥蕾的手臂，迅速消失在逆向召唤的光芒中。

罗曼努力维持着冷静的表情，按照事件的紧要程度，把迦勒底残存的几十个工作人员全指使起来。他刚刚和找到了灵脉的新出炉主从以及奥尔加玛丽所长通讯完毕，按照奥尔加的指示冷冻了其余的御主。对藤丸立香和玛修身边敌对反应的监视时灵时不灵，罗曼医生根本无暇他顾。

直到他手腕上的“令咒”开始发热。

藉由这一点联系的定位，亚撒反客为主将自己召唤至御主身边。红中带银的令咒暗淡下一划，亚撒顺手将其补上。

“亚撒！太好了！你还……”罗马尼·阿其曼激动地扑上去。“你刚刚去哪了？”

“我被菲奥蕾召唤走了。还有多少人需要治疗？”亚撒推开罗曼医生，按住他的肩膀，“玛修呢？”他已经看见了旁边修操作台的考列斯。

“四十七位御主候选已经被冷冻，暂时不需要治疗。其他……没有。小伤已经处理过了。玛修和第48号、所长在特异点F，她现在是拟似从者的状态。”罗曼恢复了冷静。

猛烈的爆炸把管制室里没有灵子转移筐体保护的其他人都碳化蒸发了，在场没有立毙的大概只有被亚撒套了无数防护魔术和魔术礼装的玛修，以及可能有家传秘法保护的所长两个人吧。

“准备灵子转移。”亚撒简洁地下达命令，他的表情依然平和，银中带金的眼睛泛着无机质的金属光泽。确定罗马尼听懂了他的命令已经开始了准备，亚撒转身直奔灵子转移设备。宽大的袍袖扬起一阵风吹动了罗曼的刘海，留给他一个并不高大却气势惊人的背影。

罗曼怔愣地看着这个背影。浓密的银灰色长发从他肩膀上淌下去，一直垂到了膝盖的位置，发梢隐没在衣袍间。等待灵子转移设备启动的间隙，罗马尼匆忙跑上去，扯下自己束发的皮筋塞给亚撒。

亚撒终于露出了一点笑意。“我去支援玛修她们，很快就回来。”他轻轻抱了罗曼一下。

罗曼回到控制台去联络所长和玛修。灵子转移开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒的英灵武装参考所罗门王，但是亚撒不穿甲，软甲硬甲都不穿，身柔体弱穿不动……而且因为他常年不怎么动，头发一直是妨碍活动的长度……


	15. 汪酱和认不出王的所厨勾肩搭背

藤丸立香自认是个神经比较坚韧的人。即使经历了爆炸、灵子转移、被怪物追杀、世界观刷新，她还能保持清醒并积极思考。但是，当协助她们击败了枪阶从者的魔术师从者伸手搂住玛修肩膀的时候，她的神经还是绷断了。

不过，有人比她更先发作。察觉到危险的魔术师下意识地向侧面一退，避开了一道魔法光束。

“库·丘林，管好你的爪子。”亚撒撤去隐匿气息的伪装现身。

“嗯？你认识我？”

亚撒哼了一声。

“亚撒医生！”玛修露出了惊喜的笑容。“您没事真的太好了！”

他看上去像是没事儿的样子吗……库·丘林用手中的长杖顶端挠了挠自己耳朵。森林之子决定相信自己的直觉，虽然面前这位单薄的魔术师打招呼的动作不太友好，但库·丘林莫名地觉得这人对自己没有敌意。

“我们先离开这里。”亚撒牵起玛修的手，另一手伸给库·丘林。立香反应很快，抓住玛修拿盾的手臂，并伸手抓住了奥尔加玛丽的胳膊。

“什么嘛，我也想牵着可爱小妹妹的手啊……”库·丘林抱怨道。

“少废话。”

些微眩晕感之后，他们出现在一片树林里。同为魔术师职阶，库·丘林当然看得出，这一小片森林是临时作成的阵地，但这里离剑士的老巢也太近了！

“不弄出大动静的话，这里不会被发现的。”亚撒一边给玛修进行身体检查，一边跟库丘林说话。“我曾经在一次圣杯战争中见过枪兵职阶的你，库·丘林。”

“哦？看来世界上还是存在有眼光的御主的，知道以最强的职阶召唤我。”

亚撒神色复杂地看了库丘林一眼，回过身转向玛修的御主，“是藤丸小姐吗？我是亚比央之子亚撒，魔术师职阶的从者，也是玛修的老师、医生和家人。”

“请叫我立香就好。”

“那么，立香，请把手给我，我需要对你进行一次简单的体检。”

“好、好的。”

那边的医生正在跟小姑娘一问一答，询问她的感受，哪里疼之类；这边，库丘林摸着下巴寻思了一会儿，插嘴：“你刚才那眼神怎么回事？”

“没有问题，你很健康，快去补充一下体力，”亚撒把不知来处的面包和牛奶塞进藤丸立香怀里，“奥尔加玛丽，轮到你了——你确定要知道？”他转头问库丘林。

“问都问了当然是要知道啊！”库丘林抬起一边的眉毛。

“枪阶的你被御主用令咒命令自裁了。”

“哈啊？”

“临死前还帅气地救了个小姑娘的命，所以我对你印象还算不错，”亚撒对库丘林露出一个暗含警告的微笑。离我家玛修远一点。

“什么嘛。”

“奥尔加玛丽。”亚撒又叫了一声。妄图忽略亚撒的呼唤、混入旁边倒伏树干上排排坐主从中的奥尔加玛丽僵住了身形。

“那个……我没有受伤，亚撒王。”奥尔加不敢看亚撒，心虚地挥挥手，“就不麻烦您了……”

“奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯非亚。”

奥尔加哽咽了一下。亚撒对她一直很温和，或者说除了时钟塔个别特别恶心的家伙外，亚撒对谁都很温和，但她还是怕他。因为奥尔加知道她父亲对玛修·基列莱特和亚撒·基列莱特的实验。即使她看过父亲与这位亚撒王相处融洽的场面，她还是不敢相信：他怎么可能不恨父亲？他怎么可能不恨他们？他们俩怎么可能不恨阿尼姆斯非亚家？

“哎呀，人家不愿意你就不要勉强了啊。”库·丘林把胳膊肘搭在亚撒肩膀上。

“你很重。”亚撒把他扒拉开，掏出个酒壶打发他到一边去，“你也该休息了。”

库丘林吹了个口哨，掂了掂明显充满魔力的酒壶，决定喜欢这个初次见面的魔术师。

“奥尔加玛丽，我很抱歉。马里斯托我照顾你，但我没有做到。”亚撒微微低着头说。“至少，请给我补偿的机会。”

不远处，腮帮子鼓鼓的御主和细嚼慢咽的从者都停止了动作，生怕她们的进食会发出太大的声响。

“这……”

“奥尔加玛丽，容我提示，你没有灵子转移的资质。”

“……什、什么，这不是早就知道了吗？你为什么还要提这个？”

藤丸立香的手环突然发出了通讯的“嘀嘀嘀”声。橘色头发的少女下意识地吞下嘴里的食物，然后被噎得直锤胸口。玛修把牛奶塞进她右手里，然后抓住她的左手接了通讯。

罗曼医生的影像出现了。“我有好消息！亚撒他……啊？你已经到了？”

“我灵子转移的时间点有差异，罗曼医生。暂时放弃敌对反应和魔力的监控，尽量保持联络畅通，这边有我，你专心观测御主的存在状况。”亚撒简单地作出指示。

“明白。”

亚撒叹了口气，直视着奥尔加玛丽。“时间紧迫——冒犯了。”他抬手，银色的光带从他手中窜出，箭一样射向奥尔加玛丽，然后以同样迅捷的速度收回，化作了一尺高的精致人偶。

“马里斯比利所长？”玛修手里的面包掉了，她身边的立香赶紧伸手却只抓住了包装的一角，好在玛修并没有撕开整个袋子，半个面包好悬卡在袋口，没掉下来。

“这是为马里斯准备的躯壳，半成品。暂时用它来保存你的灵魂。”亚撒把人偶放在少女们坐着的树干上，确定她能自己站立才松开手。

“也就是说——马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚所长没死？”玛修睁大眼睛仰头看着亚撒。

影像中的罗曼医生已经惊讶得话都说不出来了。

“没死透。我来的太晚，只来得及保存他的灵魂。这次也是。”亚撒弯下身观察着人偶，“奥尔加玛丽在爆炸正中心……迦勒底亚斯的存在太强烈，我从来不把管制室纳入感知范围，这是我的大意和失策。”

改变了存在方式的奥尔加玛丽还没缓过神来。亚撒决定给她一点自由思考的时间。

“库·丘林，你知道为什么射手会袭击玛修她们吗？”

“猜测有，没有实据。”晃晃酒壶确定一点儿都没剩下，库兰的野犬将酒壶扔回给亚撒。“你知道剑士的真名了吗？”

“不出意料的话，是被扭曲的阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡吧。”

“潘德拉贡？是亚瑟·潘德拉贡的那个潘德拉贡吗？”罗曼医生追问。

“对，亚瑟王本人。她是女性，所以是阿尔托莉雅，不是阿尔托利斯。”亚撒解释。

“诶？你调查得好快啊。”库·丘林不咸不淡地回应。

“虽然灵基被扭曲了，但是味道没有变。”亚撒摊手，“也是熟人。”

“这么巧的嘛？”

“我是闲极无聊，每次投影回归座上都会从头看到尾那种。”

“哦~”

“所以你能不能痛快点回答我的问题？”

“大概是认为你家的小姑娘会对剑士产生威胁吧。”

亚撒看向玛修，然后扭头回来看向库·丘林。“你打算怎么解决这次圣杯战争？”

“杀了剑士和射手，剩我一个就赢了。”

“我想拆解大圣杯。”

“哈啊？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢汪酱，哪个职阶的都喜欢，是狂野的大哥哥（？）。
> 
> 那个半成品的木偶，大概是八分之一比例的球形关节人偶，是马里斯的模样。但现在里面装的是奥尔加玛丽。
> 
> 奥尔加的表情可比她爹丰富。
> 
> 我也想拥有八分之一大的马里斯……


	16. 认不出自家王的所厨当着自家王的面提出想召唤从者

亚撒平静地看着库·丘林。

“通常情况下，没有御主的从者，是无法长时间存留在现世的。”

“冬木的人类可是一夜之间都消失了，如果不是魔力浓度突然变高，我估计也返回座上了。”

“我认为亚瑟王得到了圣杯。”亚撒简洁地说。

“明明得到了圣杯却没有许愿吗？”

“你真的相信圣杯能用于许愿吗？”

“……不能说完全不相信。”库丘林思考了一会儿才回答。

“迦勒底对于正确时间线上的圣杯战争的记录是？”亚撒问罗曼。

“有记载，但是不详细。”影像中的罗曼低下头，似乎是在查看资料。

进食完毕的玛修接过了话题，“能确认的只有非常简略的信息，2004年的年初，在日本冬木进行了一场名为圣杯战争的特殊仪式，所谓圣杯，就是被视为一切魔术根基的魔法之杯。冬木市的魔术师们完成了圣杯，为了启动它而召唤了七名英灵，七位御主互相争斗，最后幸存的一位就能得到圣杯。但这场战斗的结果并未被记录。这是我们所知的关于圣杯战争的全部信息——也是A组御主每个人都要记熟的。”玛修的声音低了下去。

亚撒沉默了一会儿。“说‘冬木的魔术师’是不准确的，应该说是德国的爱因兹贝伦家族、冬木的远坂家族和间桐家族，听说过吗？”

“中间那个听说过，似乎是魔术协会在冬木市的管理者？”库丘林不是很确定。

“他们以人造人羽斯缇萨·里姿莱希·冯·爱因兹贝伦的魔术回路为核心，连接了冬木的地下灵脉，构筑了大圣杯。其目的在于，抵达根源。”

库·丘林脸上轻浮的笑意消失了。

“圣杯本身只是魔力的容器。这个量级的魔力确实能让很多魔术难度急剧降低，效力急剧升高，换句话说，可以用它来施放魔术达到目的，理论上的确很接近许愿机的效果了。但是它本身并没有法则意义上的，魔法的机能。虽然它是与第三魔法有关的造物，但它无法触及真正意义上魔法的范畴。”亚撒不疾不徐地解释。“圣杯的运作模式，是分为这么几个步骤，积累魔力、打开通道、召唤英灵、截胡本来应该返回座上的英灵，使容量有限的圣杯内的魔力暴涨，量变引起质变，最终打开通往根源的通道。换句话说，圣杯召唤来的英灵都是被骗来的祭品。”

库丘林脸色变得非常臭。

“所以，我猜测剑士得到圣杯之后，可能发现了真相。”亚撒提出，“就算没有魔法的力量，圣杯里积攒的巨大魔力也足以引起巨大的灾难。单纯解决剑士未必等于解决特异点，因此，我认为应该解决大圣杯。遇见枪阶的你那次，我拆解过被污染的大圣杯，技术上没有问题。”

亚撒本人使用的魔术更接近神代，或者说，更接近魔术的本质，大部分都是强烈依赖天分的高端魔术，跟后世为了降低使用难度而发展出的技巧性魔术正相反。从思路上亚撒就很难理解那些创造性的的魔术，按他的想法，直接自己飞过去要比砍木头做梯子容易多了。

亚撒只是直观地观测到了“圣杯是个魔力容器”这个结果，他并不明白圣杯是如何被构造出来的，也就没有办法倒推构造步骤来拆解大圣杯。如果是他自己，他只能暴力破拆。

好在那个时候他不是孤身一人。

“但是？”库丘林摸着下巴问。

“但是我在拆解过程中不能被打扰。拆解大圣杯这种大动作不可能不惊动亚瑟王的。”

“我自己可拖不住两个从者。”

“我们有不止两个从者。”罗曼提示。

“我也想战斗。”玛修站了起来，提起盾牌。

“玛修，你的任务是保护好你自己，你的御主，还有奥尔加玛丽。”亚撒平和却不容抗拒地对玛修说。

“可是我……”

“不是现在。”亚撒态度坚决地拒绝了她。

玛修失望地低下了头。是啊，她连赠与她灵基的英灵的真名都不知道，宝具也不清楚，除了本能地挥动盾牌，她的战斗力……

芙芙从面包袋子里抬起头来，窜到玛修肩膀上，轻轻蹭了蹭她的侧脸。

“……那我就都靠玛修啦。”藤丸立香牵住玛修没拿盾的那只手。玛修看着自家御主明亮的眼睛，终究还是露出一点笑意。“好。”玛修小声回答。

“剑士和射手你挑哪一个？”亚撒转回头问库·丘林。

“我倒是想跟射手彻底了断一下，剑士你打算怎么办？”

“再召唤一个英灵对付她。”

“什么？”四个人的声音重合了——库·丘林，玛修，一直保持通信状态的罗曼医生，和奥尔加玛丽。

“召唤英灵不是很难吗？”藤丸立香有些疑惑地问玛修。

玛修没来得及开口，就听见使用着马里斯声音的奥尔加玛丽惊呼：“你开什么玩笑！以从者的身份召唤从者，这……”奥尔加玛丽也顾不得自己说话声音不对的违和感，一尺高的小人儿从倒伏的树干上蹦起来，“就算这个特异点的大气魔力浓度很高，打开通往英灵座的通道需要多少魔力你知道吗，你这是胡闹！”

亚撒耐着性子，以平和却不容质疑的语调问：“奥尔加玛丽，我是谁？”

“我是犹大王亚撒，是所罗门王的继承人。一切现代魔术起源于所罗门王，一切召唤魔术以王留下的技艺为基础，是吾王将神迹返回天上，开启了人类使用魔术的时代。我是所罗门王唯一的、亲选的、认可的继承人，即使是所罗门王也不会质疑我使用魔术的资格。不要用你现代魔术师的见识和眼光来揣度我的能力。”

亚撒把她一切的反对都堵了回去。承载奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯非亚灵魂的木偶瘫软在地上。亚撒声调不高语气平和，也没有用魔力或魔术对她施压，压倒她的是属于古代王的威势。

“我们来商量一下作战计划吧。”亚撒转向库·丘林。“你引走射手，我召唤从者对付亚瑟王，玛修她们自保——有什么问题吗？”

“你召唤来的从者能扛得住亚瑟王吗？她可是持有圣杯、宝具随便放的亚瑟王哦？”

“这个我有自信。”

“你想召唤特定的英灵？所罗门王吗？”

罗曼医生一声不吭，他的心都要从嗓子眼里蹦出来了。

亚撒笑了，“这点小事何须劳动吾王。你打野味时会召唤斯卡哈吗？”

“艹，你提她干嘛？”库兰的野犬浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。“不管了，反正我只管射手。你去别的地方召唤，还是就在这？要让小姑娘们藏起来吗？”

亚撒看向玛修。

“我认为让御主和所长藏起来比较好。”玛修认真地说，“我是拟似从者，无论怎样对方也会注意到我的存在，因此没有隐藏的必要。御主是人类，所长的魔力反应现在也很低，如果亚撒医生你用魔术把她们藏起来，很可能不会被注意到。我会留意着这边，尽量降低存在感，不主动加入战斗。这样，我既能保护御主和所长，如果发生意外也能策应亚撒医生。”

她带着一丝恳求，看着亚撒。

亚撒微微闭了一下眼，又睁开。“可以。如果没有其他问题，我就要离开这里一段距离，开始召唤了。”

“召唤的动静肯定会引来射手，我去处理他，然后你开始拆圣杯？等亚瑟王察觉动静出来，由你召唤的英灵拦下她，是这么个意思吧？你需要多久？”

“快的话，可能没等你拿下射手我就能把圣杯和剑士的联系拆开。正式拆解大圣杯需要的时间很长，可能需要十来个小时，要打败了剑士之后再处理。”

“听着不错。嘛，你也别着急，说不定我打完射手还能来帮你一把。”

“那更好。”亚撒也不以为忤，对不知何时陷入诡异沉默的罗曼医生说：“罗曼。这里的结界足以隐藏奥尔加玛丽和藤丸立香的存在，但我离开后，对敌预警还得拜托你，可以吗？”

“啊……啊？没问题，交给我！”

“玛修和藤丸立香的联络也交给你了。”

“明白。”

“那么，作战开始。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒想召唤的不是所罗门王，不是豆爸（豆爸不适合跟亚瑟王刚正面），是谁你们都猜得到吧XD
> 
> 我决定提前把他放出来，不然亚撒太苦逼了……
> 
> 斯卡哈突然被CUE。
> 
> 说起来我没提过，亚撒幸运是C。阵营是守序中立。不是守序善，亚撒作为死者和生者的行动方式是不一样的，他活着的时候是称职的古代王。作为从者，没有土地和国民需要守护时，就没有人能威胁到他了。当然，如果谁想打玛修、医生甚至菲奥蕾和考列斯的主意，那真的会死得渣渣都不剩的。


	17. 父子和主从

藤丸立香悄无声息地深深吸了一口气，拍拍脸颊振作精神。她的任务非常简单：藏起来，假装自己不存在。

那位亚撒王（医生？）已经和名为库·丘林的魔术师离开了，玛修也离开了这处隐蔽气息的临时阵地，她会在亚撒和立香之间的位置尽量隐匿。

立香瞄了一眼装着奥尔加玛丽灵魂的人偶，想了想，把他（她？它？）捡了起来，放在自己肩膀上，用制服的装饰带子缠住，确保它不会因为自己的移动而掉下来。

“你做什么？”奥尔加玛丽有气无力地问。

“为防万一。”

有动静了。藤丸立香仰头看向天空。

——

现代的魔术师在召唤从者时，往往要进行数天或数月准备，以各种魔术材料构筑、绘制精密的召唤法阵，谨慎地挑选时间，然后进行复杂的召唤仪式。如果算上寻找合适圣遗物的时间，花费的时间可能长达数年。

现代魔术师们需要依靠繁冗的咒语、道具和阵法降低魔术难度，并借助圣杯里积累的魔力，再加上圣遗物的引导，才能打开通往英灵座的通道召唤从者；但亚撒完全不用这么麻烦。

亚撒的动作很快，他直接以纯粹的魔力在空中勾勒出复杂的图形，用魔术式敲响了英灵座的门。  
他说：“约沙法，来我身边。”

金色的光芒直上天空，白银的光芒从天而坠。

光芒散去，高大的年轻男子显出身形。那双琥珀金色的漂亮眼睛充满喜悦。

“父亲，我来了。”约沙法说。

——

玛修握紧了盾，又轻轻地松开，努力放缓呼吸。

爱尔兰的光之子已经跟不知名的射手打作一团，亚撒医生已经开始拆解大圣杯了吧——持有圣杯的剑士应该很快就会察觉异常了。

玛修藏在山石间，这个距离她能看见以护卫的姿态站在亚撒身边的拎着枪的从者，也能看见隐藏着她御主的那一小块阵地。

似乎是感觉到了她的视线，枪阶从者侧身，向她挥了挥手。

英灵的眼力远超人类，玛修能看清他那张和亚撒医生有六分相似的脸，也能看见他琥珀金色的眼睛。“约沙法……？”

枪阶的从者示意她藏得深一点。

敌人来了。

——

比剑士更先抵达的是她的剑光。

约沙法提起枪，魔力外放劈散了这道剑光。

这一记光炮大概只是个招呼，剑士并没有继续攻击，而是停在不远处的树梢上。

“扭曲的亚瑟王吗……”约沙法感叹。灵基已经污染扭曲到这个地步，释放的魔力充满了不详的侵蚀性，但她的剑依然澄澈清冽——这是一位高洁的勇士。

“你知道我的名号。”黑色的剑士单手握着剑，剑尖指地。

“确实如此。”约沙法并不喜欢在战场上跟敌人闲聊，无奈现在他的主要任务是为父亲拖延时间。“请容许我报上我的名号，不列颠的王。”约沙法也单手拎着枪，枪尖指地，“我生前是犹大国的第四代王，约沙法。”

“我有疑问，亚瑟王，”约沙法抢在剑士前面继续说道：“你的愿望是什么？”

黑色的剑士没有回应。

一时，风中只有远处打得不可开交的魔术师和射手发出的声音。

约沙法注视着剑士，他的任务是拖时间，自然不会着急。

“我的愿望……”黑色的剑士话音未落，突然抬手，侧向挥出一道剑光。

那是玛修隐藏的方向。

亚撒为玛修设置了隐藏魔力的术式，她的位置又被亚撒强力的魔力覆盖，如果不是亚撒事先把位置告诉了约沙法，约沙法根本感觉不到这附近还有个从者。她怎么发现的……！

约沙法提起枪就要攻向剑士，眼角却看到一道亮光射向了亚撒所在的方向——

于是，枪兵拦住了那枚射向亚撒的箭矢，而玛修举盾抵住了亚瑟王的剑光。

那一箭并不是来自射手，而是来自被魔力引来的骷髅兵。

糟了。约沙法一枪挥过去搅碎了几个骷髅架子。亚撒调动魔力的波动太大了，骷髅兵的魔力强度又很低，等他看见的时候，涌过来的骷髅兵已经连成片了！

唯一值得庆幸的是，骷髅兵不是受剑士指挥的，攻击全靠本能，约沙法这边还应付得来。

而另一边——

“躲躲藏藏，鼠……哦？还真是个很有趣的从者呢。”剑士的语气冰冷而毫无起伏，从她的语调中根本感受不到情绪的波动。

躲藏已经失去意义，玛修站了出来。

亚瑟王似乎对约沙法彻底失去了兴趣，面对着玛修，视线落在她手中的武器上。

“盾吗。”黑色的剑士双手握剑，“做好准备，不知名的少女。你的防御是否坚不可摧——让我这把剑来试一试！”

奔腾的魔力洪流击中了十字盾，粉发的少女将盾插在地上，她的靴子已经深深陷入泥土。

约沙法在抵挡怪物的间隙拾起一支箭矢投掷向黑色的剑士，被她一歪身躲开。亚瑟王用冰冷的眼神警告约沙法，向亚撒挥了一剑，约沙法匆忙挡住了剑气，却无法离开亚撒去跟剑士缠斗。

黑红的魔力洪流继续冲击着持盾的少女。急剧的魔力消耗让玛修的脸变得惨白。

很累……

魔术回路逐渐干涸，开始酸胀刺痛。

要……站不住了……

手脚冰凉，喘不过气。

不能倒下……

玛修的视线已经模糊了。

然后，一只温暖的手覆在她冰冷的手上。

“所长，令咒到底怎么用啊？”

“笨蛋！想着给玛修补充魔力，然后说出来！”

“玛修！我相信你！”

我相信你。

啊，不会有什么话，比这一句更能带给她勇气和希望了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒状态太差了。
> 
> 如果不是亚撒状态太差， 他不会召唤约沙法。
> 
> 约沙法随叫随到，等到亚撒想召唤所罗门却召唤不出来的时候……医生就……emmn
> 
> 提示一下，亚撒是会说谎的，前面十多章里他有很多次故意误导人，也说过纯粹的假话故意骗人。


	18. 不明真相的王子

“那块盾……！”

漆黑的剑士被反弹的魔力余波掀飞，在空中调整了姿态，落在比原来后退了几米的位置。久经沙场的亚瑟王没有任何犹豫，双手将宝剑高高举起，开始了宝具真名的解放。

不祥的魔力迅速聚集，形成魔力的风暴。

“誓约胜利——”

她的动作突然停住了。

金色的光圈以亚撒为核心急剧扩张，横扫了整个战场然后消失在燃烧着的天际。

亚撒成功拆除了大圣杯与亚瑟王的联系，并顺着这联系断开的线头抽空了亚瑟王本身的魔力。

“亚撒医生！”玛修发出喜悦的惊呼。

亚撒终于睁开了眼睛，垂下双手，面对着黑色的剑士。

“你输了。”

“我输了。”被扭曲的亚瑟王露出一个清浅的微笑，“我不该小看魔术师的。不管命运如何改变，到头来，只要我孤身一人，总会迎来同样的末路吗。”

亚撒平静地看着她。

“啊——看来你们也打完了啊。”库·丘林终于打赢了射手赶回来，确认了情况就啪唧坐在石头上。他外套不知丢哪儿去了，光裸着上身，一幅狼狈的样子。

“你有什么话要告诉我吗？”亚撒平和地问。

金色的光子渐渐从亚瑟王的身体里散逸开来，她快消失了。

“总有一天你也会知道的，古犹大国的第三代王——冠位指定。”

奥尔加玛丽一惊。

“围绕圣杯展开的战争才刚刚开始。”

“喂，等等，你这是什么意……”库·丘林话说了一半，就发现金色的光子从自己手上泛开。“艹。”位阶是魔术师的从者骂了一句，“魔术师，还有那边的小妹妹们，接下来就交给你们了……如果有下次的话，以枪兵的职阶召唤我吧。”

“你这想召唤谁就召唤谁的本事还真是作弊啊……”库·丘林斜视着亚撒，这句仿佛自言自语一般的嘟囔消失在风中。

“剑士和魔术师都消失了，骷髅兵也——”玛修提着盾，还有些缓不过神。

“是的。你没事吧？”约沙法接到亚撒的眼神指示，来查看持盾的少女。他向陷在亚瑟王打出来的坑里的玛修和藤丸立香伸出手。

“大体上没问题。”玛修回答。“我们这是获胜了吗？”她借助约沙法的力量从坑里爬出来，面色有些茫然地寻求着肯定的答案。

“是的。”约沙法笑了，露出一边尖尖的虎牙。怪不得父亲喜欢这孩子，她真可爱。“接下来我们可以休息了。”约沙法表情转为苦笑。“魔术上面我们帮不上什么忙。”

约沙法示意还站在那里的亚撒，他已经开始正式拆解大圣杯了。繁杂的魔术式和符文在他身边环绕，显然这不是亚撒一眨眼就能搞定的小工程。

“谢谢。”藤丸立香也被约沙法拉起来，她赶紧把木偶从自己衣服上解开——刚刚在混乱中奥尔加玛丽已经是倒吊在她衣服带子上了。

“嗯……您好，还未正式向您问候，约沙法王。我是玛修·基列莱特。”玛修终于回过神，有些害羞地担当起相互介绍的角色，“这位是我的御主藤丸立香，这位是我们所属的机构，天文台·人理存续保障机构，菲尼斯·迦勒底的最高领导人，奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯非亚所长。 ”

“叫我约沙法。现在的我还只是犹大国的王子。”约沙法含着笑说。

他的笑跟亚撒的笑都很温柔，但约沙法的笑更明亮些。硬要说的话，就是月亮和太阳的区别。

“玛修，你和约沙法王子原先认识吗？”藤丸立香忍不住问。

“啊，不是，只是……”玛修寻找着合适的词句，一时有些为难。

“应该是父亲给她看过我的样子。”约沙法替玛修解释。

“是的，”玛修扶着盾，感激地看着约沙法。“亚撒医生、啊，通常需要隐瞒王的身份才这么称呼，他曾经给我看过您的样子。幸好您现在和少年时代差别不大。”

“哎？你是亚撒医生的儿子？”藤丸立香惊讶地睁大眼睛，“我还以为你们是兄弟——嗷。”

坐在她手心里的奥尔加玛丽忍不住给了她一下子。“笨蛋！除了个别例外，从者会以全盛期的姿态现世！你这个愣头青，回迦勒底给我补魔术基础去！”

“嘶——所长你明明是木头做的为什么这么大力气！”藤丸立香夸张地甩了甩被戳疼的胳膊，另一只手仍小心地托着奥尔加玛丽。

约沙法依然含着笑，枪被他夹在臂弯里，开启看戏模式。现代的女孩子们跟他那个时代的女孩子有很大的差距，感觉完全不一样。

“罗曼医生，你还在线吗？”玛修对着手环问。“下一步我们应该做什么？”

“在的。”罗曼慌忙回答了一声，听动静他似乎忙的很，过了一小会儿才打开了影像。

“您好，约沙法王，我是目前迦勒底……”

“王子。”约沙法强调。“我知道你，罗马尼·阿其曼医生。父亲召唤我时赋予了我现世的知识。”

约沙法知道罗曼医生是他父亲的御主，他审视着罗马尼·阿其曼，而罗马尼·阿其曼也审视着亚撒的儿子。

“阿其曼，Archaman，持有约柜的人……你是大卫王的后裔吗？”约沙法笑问。

“啊，这个，”罗曼忍不住错开眼神。“年代太久远了，……”

“亚撒医生说，罗曼医生可能是押沙龙的后裔。”玛修试图为罗曼解围，“虽然我不太明白，但亚撒医生的理由是，罗曼医生感情比较丰富。”

约沙法了然。“明白了。父亲不会有错的。”

罗曼医生似乎更窘迫了。“啊，差点忘了，有一件事情比较紧急。玛修，请你用手环扫描奥尔加玛丽所长的数据，方便之后进行灵子转移。”

“啊，好。”玛修反应迅速地操作手环开始工作。

奥尔加玛丽顶着马里斯比利模样的木偶，配合着玛修的扫描。“说起来，我死了啊……”

“嗯……”藤丸立香捧着她，不敢动。

“而且，我父亲没死。不对，这么说，我也没死。”奥尔加玛丽思路有些混乱。

影像那端的罗曼医生看见马里斯比利模样的脸上露出奥尔加玛丽的表情，忍不住有些走神。

约沙法保持着原来的姿势不动，继续观察着。他隐约地有点不安，侧眼瞟了一下还在“拆迁施工中”的父亲，然后垂下眼帘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对话的部分参考了原作动画。
> 
> 约沙法对罗曼的第一印象不太好。
> 
> 罗曼：我不是我三哥的子孙！


	19. 眼瞎的魔神与暴怒的魔术王继承人

约沙法明确地表达了“我只是父亲召唤来打架的帮手，作战方案不用征求我的意见”这个意思后，就站在一旁进入了待机模式。芙芙不知道从哪里窜出来，跳到约沙法肩膀上，似乎是喜欢他的样子。

奥尔加玛丽勉强振作了精神，对藤丸立香和玛修这对主从的表现进行了肯定，还给玛修的宝具起了临时名字。

然后，异变突生。围绕着亚撒旋转的魔术式突然像断电的机械一样停止运作然后消隐无踪，原本稳定的魔力律动戛然而止。

最先反应过来的是约沙法，他提起武器就要冲向自己的父亲，却被玛修一把扯住。

“别动，他有枪！”玛修焦急地拦住约沙法。

“雷夫！”

“雷夫教授！”影像中的罗曼似乎也看见了。

一身绿色，戴着礼帽的魔术师，抬着右手，手中的枪械抵着亚撒的后脑。

虽然不确定对方手里的武器有多大威力，但约沙法选择信任玛修的判断。

“哎呀，亚撒，没想到你伤得这么重，还能做到这个程度。”

藤丸立香凭着直觉捂住了奥尔加玛丽的嘴，或者说用掌心盖住了木偶整张脸，没让她发出任何声音。

“人类在互相残杀上的天分是如此出色，连你这样自称魔术王继承人的魔术师，还有英灵的身体强度加成，都扛不住C4炸药的威力吧？半个身体都炸飞了的感受如何？啊，确实应该称赞你医疗魔术的水平，这会儿替代的肢体都长得差不多了，不过灵基受的损伤可没办法迅速恢复吧？”

亚撒没有回应。

震惊中的罗曼医生突然被手腕的灼痛唤醒，原本藤蔓样式的令咒突然发光，然后变成了文字。

【MFO灵子转移】

M是玛修，F是藤丸立香，O是奥尔加玛丽吗……

“以前因为跌倒就会哭哭啼啼地要求王亲亲抱抱的你，居然能忍耐灵基崩溃级别的疼痛，真的是长大了啊。”雷夫的声音里充满了恶意。“超出了预定计划，也超出了我的容忍底线了。为了迦勒底，你居然能坚持到这个地步吗？”

“我就让你看看现在的迦勒底变成什么样了吧？”雷夫用堪称温柔的语调问。他也没等亚撒回应，直接展开了魔术，联通了冬木与迦勒底。

迦勒底亚斯在燃烧。整个星球在燃烧。

“睁大眼睛看清楚了，吾王的不肖——哦，子孙们，”雷夫瞟了一眼咬牙切齿的约沙法，“人类啊，这就是你们愚蠢行为的下场。”

“你到底是什么东西！”约沙法用枪指着雷夫，投鼠忌器，不敢妄动。

“啊，看来你的儿子比你聪明多了，起码能感觉到我不是人。”雷夫松开手，但那把手枪仍抵着亚撒的后脑，一身绿的魔术师向前半步，伸手去抚摸亚撒的侧脸。“亚撒，你说，我是谁？”

“弗劳洛斯。”亚撒嗓音前所未有的沙哑。

“正确！那就请允许我再次进行自我介绍——”雷夫松开亚撒，向恨不得生吃了他的众人夸张地行了个礼。“我是雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯，是为了处理你们这些人类而被派来的2016年的负责人。你也在听吧？罗曼医生？”

“雷夫教授！”罗曼的指尖已经深深陷入了掌心，“请放开亚撒！”

“那可不行。看在我们曾是研究魔术的学友的份上，我给你最后的忠告吧。未来没有消失，只是被烧成灰烬了。依靠迦勒底亚斯的磁场，迦勒底才得以被保住吧。不过，迦勒底之外，恐怕都是冬木一样的景象哦？”

还有亚撒保下的时钟塔的一部分，看来对方并不知道这件事。罗曼接道：“不能跟外部联系，不是因为通讯故障，而是接受通讯的对象已经消失了？”

考列斯隐蔽地向罗曼打手势：灵子转移准备完毕。

“是的，并非人类因为进化到尽头而衰退，也不是因为你们与异族交战而灭亡，而是因为人类毫无意义！因为你们的无能，因为你们失去了吾王的宠爱，就像毫无价值的废纸一样，被烧的一干二……呜！”

一道灵光从亚撒腋下射出，擦过弗劳洛斯的肩颈。

“胡说八道！”亚撒忍到女孩子们开始灵子转移才触发了AZOTH剑（水银剑）上固定的魔术，炼金术产物上没什么魔力波动的瞬间触发魔术非常适合偷袭。

“王何时宠爱过人类？他宠爱的从！来！只！有！我！”

这是通讯传给迦勒底的最后一句话。

玛修和立香惊魂未定地出现在迦勒底管制室下方的灵子转移场地，已经完全惊呆了的奥尔加玛丽一动也不动地挂在藤丸立香臂弯里。

“亚撒医生呢？”玛修松手，盾跌落在地上，她焦急地看向罗曼医生寻求着帮助。

“你们回来之后迦勒底的设备就没法联络他了，”罗曼回答，“不过，”他举起手臂，手套褪了一点露出手腕上爆炸体每个字母都大写的“等着”。

“以亚撒的能力，应该不会有事的，何况，约沙法还在他身边呢。”罗曼医生试图宽慰玛修。“你们两个，先休息一下，一会儿我给你们做身体检查。考列斯，麻烦你把奥尔加玛丽所长带给达·芬奇，她应该能处理所长的问题。”

“可是亚撒医生……”玛修哀求地看着罗曼。

“他会回来的。”罗曼继续安慰着玛修，也安慰着自己。

一个小时过去了。

达·芬奇完成了奥尔加玛丽的紧急处置，开始加固迦勒底的防护和预警的魔术结界。

两个小时。

考列斯跟菲奥蕾凭借血缘构建了联络，菲奥蕾说亚撒的固有结界里非常稳定。

三个小时。

菲奥蕾说一切顺利，时钟塔的魔术师们已经很有效率地完成了种地自给自足的初期工作。

四个小时。

罗曼医生把其他工作人员撵去休息。

五个小时。

罗曼把玛修劝了回去。

六个小时。

达·芬奇试图跟罗曼替班，然而御主的身份不能转移，于是她留下陪他。

七个小时。

考列斯休息了三个小时，爬起来再次跟姐姐联络，菲奥蕾说耶路撒冷一切如常。

八个小时。

罗马尼开始胡思乱想。

九个小时。

罗马尼继续胡思乱想。

九小时十分钟。

九小时二十分钟。

九小时三十分钟。

玛修披着衣服哭着跑来，她做了噩梦。

九小时三十五分钟

达·芬奇亲抱着玛修安慰。

九小时四十分钟。

藤丸立香跟着芙芙跑来了，达·芬奇把从者交给她的御主。

九小时四十五分钟。

九小时四十六分钟。

九小时四十七分钟。

九小时四十七分钟三十秒。

九小时四十七分钟四十秒。

九小时四十七分钟五十秒。

罗马尼觉得自己要疯了。

九小时四十七分钟五十一秒。

罗马尼·阿其曼的右手被动地抬到了空中，传送门打开。

九小时四十七分钟五十二秒。

罗马尼惊喜的笑容被吓了回去。

亚撒跨出传送门，约沙法跟在他身后，一落地，约沙法就自动向后退，跟亚撒拉开了距离。

亚撒还是脚不沾地地飘着，原本被罗马尼的皮筋扎起的头发现在四散开来随着他的汹涌的魔力鼓动，裸露的皮肤上全是纹身般的金红纹路，而那双银中泛金的眼睛已经彻底变成了金色。

亚撒回来了——暴怒的亚撒。


	20. 犹大的王们和以色列的王

约沙法向罗曼医生打着手势，想让他退开。

罗曼没有后退，而是本能地上前一步，动作奇快地伸出右手食指点在亚撒眉心。

“你吓到人了。”

亚撒抬手抓住了罗曼医生的手腕，金属般冰冷坚硬的眸光移向罗曼手腕上的“令咒”。

这是我的术式。什么时候做的来着？

亚撒抓着罗曼医生的手力道很轻，罗曼端详着亚撒的神情，估计是气蒙了。

罗曼把右手从亚撒手里抽出来，拍了拍他的脸，“醒醒。”

亚撒歪头疑惑地看着罗曼。这人怎么有点像所罗门王？

旁观的约沙法、达·芬奇、玛修和藤丸立香瞠目结舌地看着罗曼抓着亚撒的肩膀晃啊晃。

“原来罗马尼这么有种的吗……”达·芬奇把女孩儿们挡在身后，为她们分担亚撒澎湃魔力带来的威压。

“醒醒。”罗曼换了希伯来语跟亚撒说话，“没事了，结束了，安全了。”

亚撒下意识地“哦”了一声，眼里的金色稍微消退了一些，他像刚睡醒似的，左右甩了甩头，迅速收束了自身的魔力，肌肤上的纹理也由金红转为红色。

达·芬奇松了口气。

亚撒落在地面上，踉跄了一下，被罗马尼拉住。约沙法发挥自己敏捷A的速度冲过去，从罗马尼手里接过亚撒，打横抱起来。

“抱歉，是我失态了。”亚撒靠着约沙法的肩膀，用手挡住了自己的脸。

约沙法将亚撒送回【耶路撒冷】休息，转身又回到迦勒底。

女孩子们已经再次被劝回去休息了，留下的只剩下罗曼、达·芬奇和考列斯。按照亚撒的吩咐，约沙法将圣杯交给达·芬奇处理，万能之人捧着那一点金光夺门而出飞奔向她的工坊。

“我知道的不多，”约沙法平静地叙述，“你们称为‘雷夫’的魔术师，应该是逃掉了。”

“亚撒怎么样了？他的伤……”罗曼有些不安地问。

约沙法没有立即回答。他看了罗曼一会儿，盯得罗曼下意识地后退半步，约沙法垂下视线，然后轻轻叹了口气，“不用担心。”

“可是！”罗曼话说一半，被考列斯拽了一下。

“不用担心。”约沙法抬起琥珀金的眼睛，平静地看着罗曼。“迦勒底有储存物资的空间吧？有些‘货物’需要接收。”

“啊，仓库在地下……”罗曼连忙进入了工作模式。

毫无疑问，约沙法拥有亚撒宝具的部分权限，能够自由地调动亚撒的固有结界【耶路撒冷】。

约沙法带来了相当丰富的物资，数量和种类都很可观。罗曼和考列斯迅速地对物资进行清点、分类、入库。他们两个都很擅长统筹事务，配合起来效率相当可观，约沙法非常配合、毫无怨言地充当了运输人员的角色，毕竟有【耶路撒冷】在，运输只要一存一取就成。短距离不适合动用【耶路撒冷】的情况下，从者的力气也比两个文职人员强太多。

罗曼一边记录，眼角的余光瞥着正在研究饼干包装的约沙法。在特异点收集这些东西的应该是亚撒，约沙法看上去并不知道他拿出的这些物资都是什么。

“这样的话，物资方面的压力就降低很多了。”物资入库完毕，罗曼松了口气。

“我回耶路撒冷了。有事你知道怎么叫我。”约沙法看向考列斯，考列斯点点头。

约沙法打开通往耶路撒冷的门，身形渐渐消失。

传送门关闭之前，约沙法又看了一眼那粉头发的青年。

他果然还是不喜欢这个人。

约沙法没有立刻回到亚撒身边，而是前往安置时钟塔魔术师的区域跟父亲的另一个学生菲奥蕾碰了个头，认了下人，然后和魔术师们的临时领导者，肯尼斯·阿奇博尔德简短地交谈了一会儿。

“耶路撒冷很安全，外界无法对这里产生威胁。请安心休息。”约沙法如此安慰着担忧不已的女魔术师。他十分肯定，她和对面那个“君主”都听懂了他的意思。

约沙法把魔术师们都撵去睡觉，转身向圣城中央进发。

他在王的庭院中停下脚步。约沙法不是很确定自己该不该现在去见父亲。从他记事起，到他三十五岁继位，差不多三十年的时间内，亚撒发火的次数屈指可数。有一次是愚蠢的祭司马屁拍到了马腿上，踩着罗波安王和亚比央王吹捧父亲，还拐了一嘴所罗门王。之后有一次是约沙法的一个叔叔祭祀邪神弄死了不少人，还有一次是边境的守官玩忽职守，再就是……

约沙法在回忆中翻找着。

能称为“暴怒”的，在他记忆里只有两次。一次是因为他差点死了，还有一次原因他不清楚，那时他太小了。记忆中的那两次发火都没有今天这么严重，至少约沙法从没见过亚撒气到失去理智。

毫无疑问，冬木是那个“弗劳洛斯”的主场，而父亲自己的状态并不好，以至于他们的战斗纠缠了很久。约沙法没有能力对手段花样百出的魔术师造成实质威胁，能保持不拖亚撒后腿、帮父亲看好后背已经是他的极限。

而那可恶的魔术师一直用恶毒的言语攻击着亚撒。

“王是多么的厌烦你啊，亚撒，宁可让菲尼克斯变成他的样子打发你，也不愿意跟你多呆一会儿。而我们始终陪在王身边。”

“所罗门王的继承人？你怎么不自称一声以色列的王呢？啊？犹大国的第三代王？”

“王不曾喜爱过你，只是怜悯你这病怏怏的小崽子罢了。”

被父亲称为“弗劳洛斯”的魔术师，只用了几句话就把父亲逼进了狂怒状态。那几句话总结起来就是一个意思：“所罗门王不曾爱你。”

约沙法不明白亚撒为什么会暴怒，换位思考一下，有人对他说父亲不曾爱过他，他根本不会相信——嗯？

约沙法在花坛边上坐了下来。

亚撒王是所罗门王钦定的继承人，是神启示的命定的以色列的王。约沙法一直知道这个说法，但是生前他从未仔细琢磨过这事。算算时间，所罗门王亡故的时候，父亲应该是六七岁，父亲登基是在差不多二十六七岁的时候，他和所罗门王之间隔着两个……嗯，虽然这么说自己祖父和曾祖父不太好，但他们真的算不上明理的王。

约沙法一直以为，那个父亲是所罗门王继承人的说法，是对父亲政绩的称赞，是父亲巩固统治的舆论控制。

亚撒一直对约沙法言传身教的一点就是要“名正言顺”，亚撒本人不信神，他实际的目的是排除异己，但他却因为铲除异教徒的事迹为人称颂，甚至被记录在历史中。

如果这是真的呢？如果所罗门王生前真的指定父亲为王位继承人呢？

约沙法额头上沁出一层冷汗。六岁的父亲是怎么活下来的？

就像他的名字是“约沙法，亚撒之子”一样，父亲的名字是“亚撒，亚比央之子。”每次约沙法都能自豪地报上自己的名字，可是父亲说出“亚比央之子”时，是什么心情呢？

亚比央王和罗波安王均是死于亚撒王之手，知道这件事的人很少，约沙法是其中之一。他从未见过那两位，但他知道国民对那两位王根本没有好感。约沙法从未因此对亚撒产生过什么隔阂，父亲是何等温柔善良的人，没有人比约沙法更清楚。

亚撒王是能与所罗门王相提并论的，贤明伟大的王。

约沙法仰头，看着熟悉的天空。距离天亮还有几个小时，漫天的星辰安静地闪烁着。他平复了一下心情，走向熟悉的、王的居所。

亚撒靠在卧榻上，向约沙法招手，拍了拍身边的位置。他皮肤上的纹路已经消失，看来是恢复正常了。

约沙法乖顺地坐下来，端详着父亲的面容。

他出生的时候父亲已经三十三岁，记事的时候父亲差不多四十岁，虽然魔术师老得慢，但也不年轻了。现在父亲看上去大概二十岁左右，笑起来像说十六七都有人信。

这应该是父亲病痛最轻的时候。而约沙法是最强盛的二十六七岁的模样，在陌生人眼里，估计会把约沙法当成哥哥。

有点新奇。

约沙法什么也没说，趴下来把头靠进亚撒怀里。

亚撒召来毯子，把儿子和自己裹紧，熄灭了魔法的灯火。


	21. 陷入梦中

也许是一整天神经都绷得太紧，罗曼一沾床就睡着了。

他很快开始后悔，为什么自己不再多熬一会儿。

他很少进入亚撒的梦境，即使进入也多是他们共有的那份记忆的片段。这次的梦境不太一样。他既不是在所罗门王的视角，也不是在亚撒的视角，而是以第三者的身份旁观着。

房间里出出进进的忙乱人群。医生，祭司，巫师，侍女，守卫，嘈杂的低语，器物碰撞的声音，微弱的孩子哭泣的声音……

渐渐地，这些声音逐渐低了下去，只剩下一片压抑的安静。

罗曼终于听见了可以辨识的人声。亚撒说：“都下去吧。”

人们听从王的命令，陆续离开了房间。

罗曼忍不住向前走了两步。

亚撒坐在床边，怀里抱着个十二三岁的女孩儿。他用浸湿的布帛擦去女儿口鼻处的血污，梳理好她的头发，轻轻地把她平放下来。

那是个长得很漂亮的，可爱的小姑娘。她也有一头浓密的银灰色头发，比她爸爸的头发更柔顺整齐。

亚撒端详着女儿终于恢复平静的面容，伸手抚摸着她尚且柔软温暖的脸颊。

一个面孔模糊的女人走到他身边坐下，看着他。

亚撒只低头看着早没了生息的女儿。

女人跪下来，把头靠在他膝上，向他哭诉了些什么。

亚撒只摇了摇头，把她拉起来，动作温柔地拍着女人的肩颈。

约沙法悄无声息地走了进来，站在一边。

罗曼发现，这男孩的打扮跟亚撒带玛修玩的那次完全一样。

“啊，罗曼医生。”

这一声招呼差点吓得罗曼醒过来。他回头一看，六岁的亚撒正跟他打招呼。

“抱歉，我不是故意把你扯进我的梦里。”年幼的亚撒脸上是与模样不符的成熟表情。“但是我现在不能醒过来，只能委屈你再忍耐一会儿。”

他要是醒了，绝对会把约沙法也弄醒。

“呃……那我们聊点别的？”

亚撒点点头。

“你身体还好吗？”罗曼问完就突然觉得眼前一花，场景变换，他又置身于那个熟悉的房间里了。

看来是不太好……罗曼呆呆地看着熟悉的位置上侧卧着的亚撒。他银灰色的头发大半都白了，脸颊也凹陷下去，整个人已经枯瘦得脱了形。

“抱歉，我不……不知道，怎么控制这个……可能是我心情……”亚撒虚弱地说。

“……”罗曼哽了一下，“你想点高兴的？”

亚撒露出了思索的表情。

于是，成年的约沙法进来了。他带来了味道显然不太妙的汤药。

亚撒的脸色变得更差了。

六岁的亚撒再次出现在罗曼身边，捂着脸，一幅不忍直视的样子。“我真的不擅长这个。我明明想的是高兴的事情，但是一想就……”

场景又变了。

还是熟悉的房间，这次房间中坐着的是所罗门王。面目模糊的使魔走上来，从王的怀里把睡熟的、大概只有两三岁的亚撒抱走，离开了房间。

很快六岁的亚撒黑着一张脸从外面走了进来。“随它去吧，我管不了了。”

罗曼“嗯”了一声。

“我没什么事儿，英灵的恢复速度超乎你想象。”六岁的亚撒宽慰着自家御主。“只可惜，没能抓到弗劳洛斯。”

两三岁的亚撒哭闹着被使魔抱进来，被交还给所罗门王。

“弗劳洛斯……跟雷夫是什么关系？”

“不清楚。可能是降灵术，可能是冒名顶替，可能是……”六岁的亚撒缓慢地说，说了一半就开始走神。

所罗门王亲了亲两岁亚撒的脸蛋。亲亲抱抱举高高一气呵成，显然十分熟练。

意识到自己把罗曼晾着半天没理，亚撒带着歉意笑了笑，“不管怎样，特异点F算是解决了。接下来的任务还有很多，不过也算开了个好头吧。”

“说到这个，考列斯和菲奥蕾建立了通讯渠道，时钟塔的魔术师已经开始种地了，自给自足应该问题不大，而且君主埃尔梅罗确认了可以为迦勒底的魔术方面运算测定提供支持……约沙法把你搜罗的物资带回迦勒底了，已经清点入库。”

六岁的亚撒点了点头。他的注意力还是忍不住被梦中的所罗门王吸引。

“玛修和立香还好吗？我是不是吓到她们了？”六岁的亚撒甩甩头，似乎是想把乱七八糟的想法从脑子里甩出去。

然而场景变得跟他得想法一样快。

那是——亚比央？罗曼无措地看着四下包围的全副武装的士兵，亚比央正与王座上六十来岁的老人对峙，二十来岁的亚撒站在亚比央身后。

罗波安老了是这个样子啊……

六岁的亚撒生无可恋地拽了罗曼一把。“看来我们没办法在梦里讨论正事。别看了，亚比央逼宫是我撺掇的。”

“什么？”

“罗波安不死我就得死了。”亚撒已经进入自暴自弃的状态——在梦境中，他并不能很好地控制自己的情绪和言行。“反正……”

场景急剧地不断变化，显然亚撒的情绪已经开始失控。

“灾星。”祭司们在低语。

“亚撒王是不是做了什么触怒上天的事情啊，他都死了三个孩子了……”民众们在低语。

“我是你的祖母！你不能这样对我！这是不敬！你忘了十诫吗！”这是罗波安正妃的怒吼。

“王既然病了，为什么不向神寻求恩赐呢？”侍女的低语，

“你这弑父渎神的恶魔！我诅咒你！我诅咒你的出生！我诅咒你不得好死！”这是亚比央妻子的诅咒。

“王没救了吧，为什么不让约沙法王子继位呢？”士兵的低语。

“王从未爱过你，只是宽容地忍耐你而已！”罗波安掐着六岁亚撒的脖颈，孩子的脸已经变得青紫。

够了。罗曼想，真是够了。

雷夫的影像突然出现，周围也变成冬木的末日景象。

“王不可能爱你。”

“王是多么的厌烦你啊，亚撒，宁可让菲尼克斯变成他的样子打发你，也不愿意跟你多呆一会儿。”

“你是多么的麻烦和累赘，吃奶也吐，吃药也吐，竟敢弄脏王的御服，那是何等的不敬！而你仗着王的宽容竟又得寸进尺？”

“所罗门王的继承人？你怎么不自称一声以色列的王呢？啊？犹大国的第三代王？”

不是的。不是的。不是的。罗曼抱住自己的头，试图将那些嘈杂的声音隔绝在外。

亚撒是我的孩子。他是我的孩子。只要捏一捏他柔软的手心，那孩子就会露出可爱的笑容。

“王不曾喜爱过你，王怎么可能喜爱你？只是怜悯你这病怏怏的小崽子，随口哄哄罢了。”

“我最喜欢的就是亚撒啊！”罗曼终于爆发了怒吼。

世界安静了。

六岁的亚撒一脸惊异地看着抱头蹲地姿势犹如被逮捕的犯人的罗曼。

罗曼僵住了。

“你上一次说的是最喜欢朽〇露〇亚，但是更喜欢魔法梅莉。”亚撒给了他一个台阶下，“上上一次说的是最喜欢凌〇丽，但是更喜欢魔法梅莉，上上上一次……”

“不是啊！”罗曼噌地蹦起来，“我是说你这么可爱……啊你小时候这么可爱，怎么会有人不喜欢你啊！我要是有你这样的孩子肯定高兴死了……”

六岁亚撒的表情更加复杂了，“御主，原来你除了喜欢毒舌少女，还喜欢幼齿正太吗？”

罗马尼·阿其曼，石化。

六岁的亚撒觉得自己似乎是调侃得过了，凑过去给他一个抱抱。六岁的孩子跟他脸贴着脸，甜甜地问：“我不记得你刚才的话了。你也不记得了哦？”

罗曼机械地上下点了点头，意识陷入黑暗。

六岁的亚撒叹了口气，他终于把自己的梦境和自家御主的梦境断开了。他站直身体，恢复成二十岁的样子。不知道为什么在罗曼医生眼里他会是六岁的状态——是因为第一次做梦的时候恰巧是这个形态么？

亚撒露出一个苦涩的笑容。

有那么一段时间他很怕睡觉，也很怕醒来。

他站起身，走向他最恐惧的、重复了无数次的噩梦。

还是那个房间，还是那个人。

在温暖的怀抱中入睡，在冰冷的怀抱中醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒：御主是个好人，就是有点缺心眼……
> 
> 罗曼医生：我他妈都说了啥？
> 
> 约沙法：什么？有人想当我后妈？


	22. 她是希望

藤丸立香牵着玛修的手，进入会议室。

能容纳上百人的会议室里只坐了二三十人，再加上几个投影，显得空荡荡的。

“坐吧。”坐在主位的亚撒抬手指了指空出来的位置。

藤丸立香从善如流地在达芬奇亲旁边位置上坐下，玛修坐在她另一边。

她终于有机会好好观察一下这位亚撒王了。

亚撒今天穿着简单的细麻布的白袍，只有袖口缀着些红色的装饰纹路。往常收在魔术礼装内部的长发编成了松散的蝎子辫，刘海被捋到左侧和鬓发一起编了个小麻花辫垂到胸前。

看上去像个温和文静的学者。

他左手边是罗曼医生和达芬奇亲，身后坐着考列斯和约沙法。右手边是投影，都是藤丸立香没见过的人。哦，有一个女孩子有些面熟，应该是考列斯的姐姐。其他工作人员零零散散地坐着。

“那么，会议开始。”亚撒的声音平稳而清晰，“首先，容我申明我的真名。我是亚比央之子亚撒，犹大国的第三代王，也是迦勒底英灵召唤第三号，职阶是魔术师。”

藤丸立香认真地听着。

亚撒简单地肯定了迦勒底和时钟塔在紧急情况下救人和自救的表现，阐述了他们面临的现状，公开了他的“初步计划”。

亚撒通过简洁而有条理的问答，为每个迦勒底的普通工作人员安排了明确的任务。不知不觉间，所有人都找到了自己的位置，悬着的心也都放了下来。

他的声调始终温和平稳。他愿意倾听每一个人的意见，哪怕对方前言不搭后语，他也会耐心地引导对方说出想说的话。他的态度始终如一，带着浅淡的亲切和鼓励，迅速地消解着空气中不言自明的紧张和不安。

亚撒没有过多插手时钟塔人员的安排，而是果断放权给肯尼斯·阿奇博尔德。

会议并没有持续太久。工作人员各自归位，只有几个人被亚撒留下来开小会。

亚撒本人、约沙法、罗曼医生、达芬奇、藤丸立香、玛修、考列斯，以及肯尼斯·阿奇博尔德、韦伯·维尔维特、菲奥蕾。

“立香，玛修，”亚撒温和地看着她们，“你们的任务很重。对第一特异点的测定准备需要大概二十天时间，在这二十天里，我希望你们能做好准备。”

女孩子们摆出了“我在认真听”的姿势。

“我希望你们能尽量同进同出，培养默契。你们的时间表会被安排得很满，会很幸苦，但罗曼医生和我会保证你们的身体健康。你们共同的训练中，实战的部分会由我和约沙法负责，理论的部分，我推荐韦伯·维尔维特和考列斯·弗尔维吉。考列斯你们都认识了，维尔维特先生是时钟塔现代魔术科的讲师，理论基础非常扎实，我信任他的见识和眼光。”

影像中长发瘦削的年轻魔术师不好意思地动了动。

女孩子们乖巧地点头，动作出奇地整齐。

“你们的课程从明天正式开始，时间安排会在今晚通知。此外，你们还有一些更紧要的任务。玛修需要配合进行英灵的真名判明研究，立香你需要额外修一门课——召唤术。这两件事都很重要，我希望今天下午就能尽快开始。玛修，下午罗曼医生会带你去扫描你的盾牌，好吗？”

玛修点点头。

立香用“那我呢？”的眼神看着亚撒。面对她们的时候，亚撒似乎格外温柔。

“下午一点，在召唤室等我。今天的目标是试着召唤库·丘林，午饭的时候你可以回忆一下他的样子。好了，姑娘们，去吃饭吧。”

立香的脸微微红了。刚才她的肚子发出了些微响声。

立香和玛修告别众人，离开了会议室。

亚撒轻轻一抬手，身边的景象就从现代化的迦勒底会议室变成了三千年前的耶路撒冷。

达·芬奇吹了个口哨，“这么完善的固有结界——你生前把整个耶路撒冷都做成你的工坊了？神殿级别的工坊啊，真奢侈。”

“闲话稍后再聊，莱昂纳多。肯尼斯，韦伯，不用拘谨。罗曼医生，座位上没有炸弹，你可以安心坐下。”

“喂，你这笑话一点都……”罗曼忍不住抱怨，说到一半卡住了。“马里斯？”

马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚半透明的灵魂默立在一旁幔帐的阴影中。

“我们在冬木遇到的那位，暂且称为‘弗劳洛斯’，我确认他不是杀你的人，”亚撒给自己找了个相对舒适的姿势靠着，仰头看向自己身侧。

肯尼斯和韦伯都很淡定，看来是早见过了。

“那就更不可能是雷夫了。”马里斯摇摇头，“王，您知道‘弗劳洛斯’的正体吗？”

“不清楚。我只能确定他曾经是什么，但我对他现在是什么毫无头绪。”

“是‘什么’而不是‘谁’吗？”肯尼斯问了一句。

“身体毫无疑问是雷夫的身体，里面装的东西就不知道了。”亚撒从约沙法手中装着椰枣的盘子里捡起深红的果子，放在手里把玩着。

“是降灵术吗？”涉及到自己本业专长，肯尼斯忍不住追问。

“我不认为弗劳洛斯的情况符合现代对降灵术的定义。”亚撒似乎有些头疼，约沙法非常自然地伸手要给他按摩，被亚撒拒绝。“我觉得，是我所熟悉的那个弗劳洛斯通过某种手段被生了下来。”

“你认识的那个弗劳洛斯到底是什么东西？”达·芬奇抬起眉毛，“这名字跟你联系起来的话，好像只有一个答案吧？”

“你猜得没错，是所罗门王七十二柱魔神中的一个。弗劳洛斯【Flauros】，或者说浩瑞斯【Haures】，其形为豹，可化为人。”

马里斯把目光投向了角落里眯着的粉毛医生，罗曼抱着个软垫不作声。

“虽然现代把七十二魔神视为召唤物，但它们实际上是所罗门王的造物。”亚撒平和地解释，“比起生物，他们与‘魔术刻印’的概念更接近。”

所以，亚撒并未继承七十二魔神——这些魔术式栖居于王的体内，他从未想过把所罗门王身体的一部分移植到自己身体里。

就算他想，他也不敢，也没有能力。那一枚戒指是他冒着生命危险在罗波安眼皮子底下偷换而来的、仅有的纪念。除了他，没人有权染指属于所罗门王的财产——就算强行移走，也只不过是把王的所有物换了个地方，从魔术的概念上讲，只有亚撒能够继承所罗门王的遗物。

那是所罗门王生前亲口承认的授权。

“魔术刻印是可以被继承的，”韦伯忍不住接道，“但是魔术刻印怎么生出自我意识？”

“我有很多猜测，但我没有证据。”亚撒轻轻叹了一口气。“我现在的状态太差，下一个特异点我很可能无法参战。从弗劳洛斯自称2016年的负责人来看，恐怕下一个特异点，也会有弗劳洛斯级别的对手。我会把约沙法的契约暂时搭建在玛修的盾上，多少增加些战力。我可以确保除了玛修之外，立香在特异点时身边至少有三个从者。之后恐怕就得由立香在特异点内部召唤帮手了——”

“老师是想召唤所罗门王吗？”菲奥蕾问。她本来和考列斯、罗曼医生一起旁听，她真的很好奇，就问了。

亚撒摇摇头。“现在不行。”

“哎？”

“供魔跟不上吧？”达·芬奇猜测，“我的供魔有迦勒底的电力，你只有你自己吧？约沙法都没用过宝具。”

“现在不行。”亚撒强调，弗劳洛斯这炸药效果惊人，直接把他灵基都炸零碎了，要不是他自己有特殊的保命技巧，他早就回英灵座了。

“以我现在的状态，就算召唤出王，也发挥不了王的能力。算上迦勒底的电力也不管用——”亚撒侧头对欲言又止的马里斯说，“这是数量级上的差距。而且，能去特异点的只有立香、或者与立香有关系的存在。我能去冬木是因为我跟玛修能算作‘亲人’，只是钻空子的偷换概念，就算没有受伤也会受到诸多限制，发挥不了全部的实力。究其根本，还要依靠立香。”

毕竟自家御主是个普通人，除了那枚戒指的本体加成之外，罗曼医生连一点魔力都支援不了。

“没有办法治疗其他的御主吗？”马里斯轻声问。

“以现在的条件，不能。我最多能像治疗你一样治疗他们。”死了换个身体。

亚撒合上眼，又睁开，“她是我们的希望。”

唯一的希望。


	23. 第一特异点·前夕

藤丸立香这二十来天过得极其充实，升学考试的时候都没这么充实。

她的时间表被排得非常满，大清早起来晨练、吃完饭是魔术理论，学累了开始魔术实践，实践累了一边跟玛修互相按摩一边听韦伯老师讲历史，讲完吃午饭，下午跟从者们对练（花样被打），然后是治疗和休息——亚撒特别规定了四十分钟点心时间，在这个时间段里立香说了算——然后是自己练习，晚饭，睡前复习，洗漱睡觉。

没有作业，学完就用，能学多少算多少。因为白天精神和体力都被压榨得“恰到好处”，立香几乎每天都是沾枕头就能睡着，然后一夜好眠，第二天准时在闹钟响起之前按掉它。

她的一切学习任务的核心只有一个：活下去。

评估风险、判断情势、迅速应对、自我保护、辅助战斗……均以“藤丸立香活着”为前提。

教学方针变得变得如此谨慎而保守的原因非常简单——成年人们发现，立香这姑娘，太勇敢了。

用一个字儿形容，“莽”。并非“无知而无畏”，而是只要有一点获胜的希望，她就有勇气开干。她知道风险，知道可能的后果，然而她还是专注于那一点微小的胜利的希望，完全不动摇。只要是她认为应当做的事，她就不会有丝毫犹豫。

用库·丘林的话说，奇迹就是她这样的人创造的。

迦勒底的从者数量目前已经增加到了六——除了亚撒、玛修、约沙法、达·芬奇，又多了库·丘林和卫宫。红色的射手和蓝色的枪兵都是立香召唤来的。虽然他俩不怎么对付，但他们跟立香相处的都不错。

约沙法和亚撒在实战演练中日常扮演反派，致力于绕过库·丘林、卫宫和玛修攻击藤丸立香。

亚撒没好全，但一个真正花样百出的魔术师随便动动手指就够对面喝一壶的了。亚撒在模拟对战实验室里的器材辅助下为立香布置了超级丰富的敌人，她在这半个多月的时间里从人类打到幻象种，从小兔子打到龙，从魔像打到灵魂，从元素生物打到畸变怪，她和自家从者们迅速升温的感情和默契，一大半要归功于一边坐着喝茶一边用魔术折磨他们的亚撒，一小半要归功于被亚撒加了一身金光闪闪的buff疯狂追杀他们的约沙法。

“为什么我没召唤术阶的你……我到底是有多想不开？”后来立香都有余力一边逃跑一边吐槽枪兵了。

“这种破格的术阶怪物就算术阶的我也打不过好吧？又不是骑阶！”

完了，他祸从口出了。原本追着卫宫打的约沙法转移仇恨了。

第一特异点的侦测结果出来了。

时间是十五世纪三十年代，地点是法国。

“你是1452年出生的吧？会说法语吗？”亚撒拿着报告扭头问达·芬奇。

“我死在法国，你说呢？”达·芬奇用胳膊肘给了他一下。“有翻译魔术呢，你担心什么？”

“担心魔术失效啊。”亚撒非常自然地接口。

于是玛修和立香的课程除了加急补法国百年战争期间的历史事件之外，又多了一门中世纪末和文艺复兴初期法语日常用语。

第一特异点调查开始前一天，亚撒给玛修和立香放了假。

“……突然闲下来，反而不知道干什么了。”立香伸手揪着自己的发梢。

“要来摘草莓吗？”考列斯提出。“今早我姐姐跟我说耶路撒冷的草莓熟了，我们打算摘一些分给大家吃，剩下的要做成罐头。”

“好哎。”立香拉上玛修，“我去叫库·丘林和卫宫也来！”

于是，十几分钟后分钟后，耶路撒冷的田地里多出了几个闲人。

少年少女们的欢声笑语和成年人不怎么认真的抗议声远远地传过来，亚撒忍不住露出一点笑意。趁他不注意，约沙法试图从亚撒手里把平板电脑抢走，被亚撒躲开。

亚撒挑眉。

“今天休息。”约沙法板着个脸。

“我这不是正在休息吗？”

“父亲！”约沙法表示抗议。

“怎么？”亚撒笑着低下头继续分析平板电脑上显示的观测数据。

得，说不通。约沙法伸手把自个儿的刘海全撩到头顶，豁出去了。

敏捷B筋力E-如何跟敏捷A筋力A+抢东西？亚撒又舍不得真的对约沙法使用魔术。

仗着自己胳膊长个子高，约沙法把平板电脑搁到柜子顶上，然后直接耍赖抱住亚撒不让他动。

“约沙法，明天立香就要灵子转移去特异点了，数据的分析——”

“什么事都要王来做，还要那些魔术师干什么。”

“马里斯现在没法正常行动，熟悉示巴运行的只剩我和罗曼医生。如果我不做，罗曼医生就的负担就太重了……”

约沙法不松手。

“约沙法，我现在是从者，罗曼医生是人类。”

约沙法摇摇头。他那头浓密的短发蹭得亚撒脖子里发痒。

“午睡。”约沙法提出了他的条件。

成吧。亚撒放弃了。他放松了身体，约沙法也放开了对他的钳制。亚撒没什么睡意，他伸手习惯性地抚摸着约沙法的短发，把他刚刚弄乱的刘海理顺。

“约沙法，你是不是讨厌罗曼医生？”

约沙法抬起琥珀金的眼睛，探究地看着亲爹。

亚撒疑问地看着自家心肝宝贝儿子。

约沙法把头低下去，默默琢磨了一会儿。以父亲的迟钝，什么都没发现太正常了。

那个轻浮不靠谱的医生，总是用那种“你属于我”的眼神看着父亲。全迦勒底的从者都知道这个御主身份的水分有多大，不过是个庸俗浅薄的人类，居然敢以父亲的主人自居。偏偏父亲在这种“无关紧要的小事”上态度宽容得出奇。

约沙法回忆了一下当年自己处置掉的那些“垃圾”，再次感到了无奈。又想起父亲规劝自己对臣下不要过于严苛的话，约沙法忍不住在心中呐喊：我的亲爹啊，我费尽心思搞垮那些人到底是因为谁呀？

约沙法有些丧气，哼哼了一声瘫着趴下了。

亚撒看着小孩子脾气又上来了的儿子，在心里叹了口气。自己宠的，受着呗。

与此同时，迦勒底，万能之人的工坊中。

达·芬奇亲温柔地对罗曼医生笑着。

她问：“你跟所罗门什么关系？”


	24. 语言的艺术

罗曼呛咳了一会儿，挪开眼神。

“你激动什么？”

“谁激动啊，突然这么问，吓我一跳。”罗曼抱怨，“我是来看奥尔加玛丽所长的，没空闲聊啊。”

“奥尔加玛丽在耶路撒冷，我去叫亚撒把她送出来？”

“哎哎哎别。那就不麻烦了，我还有别的事儿，先走……”

达·芬奇揪住了他外衣的领子。“你还没回答我问题呢，迦勒底英灵召唤第一号。”

罗曼挣扎的动作停下了。

“我用奥尔加玛丽的权限查阅了一些资料。”万能之人愉快地乘胜追击。

罗马尼·阿其曼在空中胡乱挣扎的手垂了下来。

达·芬奇松开了扯他后颈的手，抱着自己胳膊肘，好整以暇地等着对方的反应。

半晌，罗马尼才低声回应，“……我只是个没有魔术天分的普通人而已。”

“普通人会用我家宝贝好乖好棒我好骄傲的眼神对着近三千年前的古代王？”达·芬奇对着罗马尼·阿其曼的后背翻了个白眼。“你装也装得认真点好吗？”

“……你诈我？”

“一半一半吧。用奥尔加玛丽的权限能看到得数据只有一个时间而已——第一号英灵召唤发生在二零零四年。而你的履历从那一年开始，之前都是空白。起了疑心之后再推理就太简单了。”达·芬奇表情复杂的很，谁能想到罗曼这么个轻浮不靠谱的软绵绵死宅是英明睿智的所罗门王？

“现在亚撒因为先入为主的某些固定印象而忽略你的异常，如果得到提示，以他的头脑恐怕立刻就能反应过来。到时候你可怎么办？”达·芬奇半是担忧半是幸灾乐祸地问。

“……就算我现在去跟他说我是所罗门，他也不会相信的。”

“所以你就打算拖下去？多熬一天是一天？”达·芬奇扒拉着罗曼的肩膀把他转过来，“你到底怎么想的？”

她看着罗曼的表情，不吱声了。

过了一会儿，达·芬奇烦躁地挠了挠头，哼了一声，“你们以色列人的破事儿你们自己解决吧，我不管了，到时候你也别让我救你。但是有一件事你必须心里有数。”

她瞪视着罗曼：“雷夫埋在中央管制室里的炸药，采用了魔术式定向爆破的技术，起爆中心就在奥尔加玛丽和亚撒脚下，爆炸瞬间的高温足以把任何一个没有准备的从者融化掉，奥尔加玛丽的身体都彻底蒸发了。”

罗曼睁大了眼睛。

“你这御主当的真是摆设。灵子转移筐体设备那种强度的保护，里面全副武装的精英魔术师都能被炸残，亚撒往玛修身上累加了那么多防护性魔术礼装和魔术，就是对军宝具也能抗住，但她还是不得不跟英灵结合，你想一想吧。”

“亚撒不是一般的魔术师……”罗曼小声提出异议。

“他自己承认受伤了，对吧？但是耶路撒冷没有受到丝毫影响，你好好动脑子想一想！”达·芬奇直接掐住了罗曼的腮帮子，“你家的小孩绝对不是正常的从者，你先闭嘴，我知道亚撒·基列莱特的事儿，就算拟似从者也不是他这样的！”

罗曼张了张嘴，震惊地看着她。

“我现在真的希望是我猜错了。”眼前这废物真是废，气死人了。“就算你个没有魔术天分的普通人看不出不受外力影响的神殿和受从者状态影响的宝具之间有何区别，你难到看不出来约沙法看亚撒的眼神不对吗？现在把大卫王作为从者召唤出来，你会用看暮年大卫王的眼神去看一个全盛期的从者吗？”达·芬奇松开罗曼的腮帮子转而揪着他的耳朵。“退一万步讲，亚撒那么个事必躬亲、操心劳力的人，居然放玛修她们去调查特异点而自己不跟着，你就没感觉吗？他得伤到什么地步才能认命不硬撑着跟去？”

罗曼整个人晕乎乎的完全蒙了。

“我是有多闲才来提醒你。”达·芬奇恨铁不成钢地摇晃着粉毛医生，“别等到亚撒消失了你再后悔！”

罗马尼·阿其曼慌了。

亚撒回到迦勒底，打算对明天第一特异点调查进行最后的确认。有些事情他不亲自确认就没法放心。

然后他见到了六神无主的自家御主。

亚撒耐心地跟语无伦次的罗曼医生聊了好一会儿，才明白他是在担心自己的身体健康。

“达·芬奇亲吓唬你的。”亚撒忍着笑，“我现在只是不能跟弗劳洛斯这个级别的敌人硬碰硬而已，要对付它们我得做很多准备。而且，如果我出现，容易过早引起敌人的警惕。”

他伸手轻轻拍了拍自家一脸委屈的御主。“不用担心我。我可是所罗门王的继承人，除了吾王本人，正面作战我不会输给任何魔术师。可别让玛修和立香看到你这样。她们还得依靠你——明天医生你可是任务重大。”

罗曼医生低着头不说话。

亚撒想了想，可能是罗曼医生压力太大了。自家御主本来就是个天真而柔软的人，和压力越大动力越大的立香正相反。

亚撒上前一步，抱住自家软绵绵的御主。二十厘米的身高差距导致他这一抱就像是把自己埋进了罗曼怀里。粉毛医生闷闷地搂住称得上娇小的术阶从者，用自己的脸蹭了蹭亚撒触感良好的头发。亚撒恍惚有一种自己是被一只大狗抱住的错觉，笑了。

循着亚撒的魔力找过来的约沙法见到走廊里被抱抱的亲爹，把杀气腾腾的死亡视线投向了罗马尼·阿其曼。亚撒无语地赶紧把自家御主打发走开始给无端闹脾气的宝贝儿子顺毛。

“我讨厌他。”约沙法咬牙切齿地盯着罗曼医生消失的那个走廊拐角。“不许让他再碰到你。”

“不是你想的那样。”亚撒莫名其妙地看着明显有些上头的儿子，“罗曼医生并没有什么不好的心思……”

“那也不行。”约沙法干脆开始耍赖。“父亲，我不高兴。”

“约沙法。”亚撒哭笑不得地看着犯熊的约沙法，生前约沙法从来没有对亚撒的妻妾们表示过醋意，怎么突然——这么一来，他都不敢把菲利普斯的事儿告诉约沙法了。

“爸爸。”约沙法板着脸盯着亚撒。“我不高兴。”

亚撒仰头看着自家又高又帅、武艺非凡还聪慧过人的心肝宝贝。

约沙法一脸执拗地看着他。

“我跟玛修抱抱的时候你也没这么大反应？”要说吃醋的话，不应该是吃跟自己同辈的“比自己更受宠的妹妹”的醋么？

“玛修不一样。”约沙法依然执拗地盯着自家爹。他这个表情显得年纪小了不少。

“换成考列斯和菲奥蕾呢？能接受吗？”

“父亲，你不要转移话题。”

看来这反感不是因为男性啊。亚撒想了想，“要是换成马里斯或者奥尔……”

“那个魔术师也不行。”约沙法一脸坚决。

亚撒愣了一下。如果约沙法对罗曼医生是看不顺眼的孩子气的敌意的话，他对马里斯比利的反应能称得上带有杀意的厌恶了。约沙法是知道亚撒·基列莱特和玛修·基列莱特的事情的。——罗曼医生不会是被迁怒了吧。

找到了合理的解释，亚撒想了想，对约沙法说：“我对马里斯的看法和对那些祭司们差不多。”

如果识情知趣、服从命令不搞事的话，王并不吝惜该给的赏赐。如果不安分，王更倾向于榨干他们最后一点利用价值。

约沙法被这一句话安抚了，整个人都恢复了平日乖顺的状态。

亚撒失笑。这孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约沙法确实没看出来罗曼是长辈看小辈的眼神，因为亚撒看他的眼神跟罗曼看亚撒的眼神有很大不同。
> 
> 亚撒真的是好爸爸，凡事愿意跟子女商量的那种。因为他失去的儿女太多，他非常珍惜活下来的孩子，并不会把自己的孩子当作所有物。
> 
> 而罗曼看亚撒的眼神是“这是属于我的珍宝”，有排他性的独占欲。
> 
> 至于马里斯——请大家自由想象，这个人他是喜欢大吉岭，但是喝水也可以那种。他习惯消灭自己的情感，习惯为了得到什么而牺牲其他“无足轻重”的东西，习惯评估一切不可称量事物的价值，久而久之都无法正常产生情感了。他倒不是对亚撒有什么单箭头，但是亚撒存在本身就在挑战他对世界和价值的认知，所以他会专注地观察亚撒，跟麻婆观察切嗣爸爸有点像，加上玛修的事儿，所以约沙法非常厌恶他。
> 
> 而奥尔加玛丽是一个努力以父亲为榜样要求自己，但做不到像马里斯那样“对自己格外狠”的年轻姑娘。比起她爹那个不知道还有没有救的状态，她的未来光明多了。


	25. 第一特异点与光

时间：公元1431年。

地点：法国奥尔良。

藤丸立香和玛修顺利地进行了灵子转移，短暂确认她们自己（还有芙芙）都安然无恙之后，少女们的目光随即被天空中的光带所吸引。

罗曼医生隔着屏幕观察着玛修传回的影像。

“光环……不对，这是卫星轨道上展开的某种魔术术式吧？不管怎么说，这也太大了，搞不好和北美大陆一样大……？总之，并没有记录表明1431年曾发生过这样的现象。”

坐在他身后的亚撒在空中写了一行字。

“这无疑就是未来消失的理由之一吧，那玩意儿只能由我们这边来分析了。”罗曼对亚撒点点头，后者已经在他身侧的操作台旁坐下。

“你们只要专心现场调查就好了，先去找灵脉，然后把卫宫和库·丘林召唤过去。”罗曼对少女们说。

亚撒接下对传输数据进行实时分析的任务，让罗曼医生专心辅助立香她们。埋首于繁冗数据中的亚撒屏蔽了周遭所有杂音，看上去连坐在他身边的罗曼医生偶尔发出的大呼小叫都听不见了。

“什么？贞德是魔女？”

“为什么法国会有双足飞龙啊？”

“她是从者！虽然反应很弱……”

“居然是裁定者（ruler）吗？”

“同一时代内召唤了同一人的两位从者？”

期间约沙法几次过来要求亚撒休息，被工作状态上头了的亚撒抛回了耶路撒冷。等到晚间藤丸立香一行人在法国的野外入眠，罗曼医生也被亚撒半强迫地撵走休息。

“我不用睡觉。”亚撒熟练地把立香周围的敌对反应监测挂成自动状态，“反正我也得等拉普拉斯的运算结果，今天我值夜，你明早起来接替我。”

中央管制室里只剩下其他几个值班人员和亚撒本人。藤丸立香睡眠状态位置固定，侦测难度和数据计算的体量都小了很多，可以交给电脑完成，他们值班只是为防万一。

达·芬奇把一杯温热的燕麦牛奶放在亚撒面前。亚撒抬头回以笑容，万能之人忍不住挡了一下自己的脸。

“我说，有时间我给你画一幅像吧？”

“乐意之至——不过，你明明还欠我一幅菲利普斯的肖像画。”亚撒挑眉看着著名的拖延症放鸽子大王。

“嗯……那时候没灵感嘛。”达·芬奇忍不住腹诽：霍恩海姆那大傻子谁乐意画他。

“说起来，你到底怎么跟霍恩海姆认识的啊？”达·芬奇靠在操作台边缘，一手端着自己的咖啡喝了一口。

“是另一个时间线上的冬木圣杯战争。当时我是裁定者，他是魔术师。之后……就如你所知，我总是希望能见到他。”

“然后你就跑到16世纪初的佛罗伦萨去了？你怎么做到的？我见到你的时候你可是个活人。”

亚撒捧着牛奶，有些不好意思地笑了。“我最擅长的魔术技巧是概念置换。活着的我和死后的我都是我。……特别想他就去了。”亚撒耳朵有些红。

“你到底看上他哪儿了？”达·芬奇神色复杂地盯着亚撒的表情，他这状态跟情窦初开的十几岁小伙子没什么差别。三千年前的古代王居然这么纯情的吗？

亚撒想了想，“我先认识的是身为从者的菲利普斯。跟你熟悉的十几二十几岁的菲利普斯性格差距还是有点大的。”他像是回忆起了什么，笑意中带着一丝满足。

隔空被塞狗粮这种事儿还是算了吧。达·芬奇在心里翻了个白眼。“这个你怎么看。”她示意了一下屏幕中定格的录像画面。

那是横过蔚蓝天空的金色光环。

“我没有……”

“我就想听你猜测。”达·芬奇打断了亚撒的话。“还有你对弗劳洛斯的猜测。”

亚撒皱着眉思考了一会儿，架起隔离结界。

毫无疑问，除了约沙法，生前就是他好友的达·芬奇是迦勒底唯一值得他信赖的人。不只是信任，还有能力上的“靠得住”。

“我不想让我的猜测误导你。我只能告诉你一些我能确认的事实。”亚撒谨慎地斟酌着词句，“就魔术意义而言，所罗门王的继承人是我。换言之，我对所罗门王的遗产有支配权和所有权。”他示意了一下自己左手中指上的戒指。“但我在跟弗劳洛斯过招时发现，我没有办法顺利地取得对弗劳洛斯的管理权限。某个存在拥有他的管理权限。”

“是所罗门王吗？”

亚撒坚定地摇了摇头。“王生前不曾拒绝过我对七十二魔神的指使和命令。”

“你也说了，生前。如果所罗门被当作从者召唤出来，他也要受制于御主吧？”

“你看，我受御主限制吗？”亚撒笑了。“王在魔术上的造诣胜我百倍。”

得，他怎么又忘了这是个彻底的所罗门吹。达·芬奇干掉了自己的咖啡，随手把杯子放在操作台上。“你对‘某个存在’有什么看法吗？”

“我只有猜测，而且连二成的把握都没有。”亚撒摇了摇头。

“你还有能告诉我的事情没告诉我。”达·芬奇揣摩着亚撒的神情，笃定地下了结论。

“我并不是想隐瞒你，莱昂纳多。我不想冒误导你的风险，”亚撒神色郑重地重复，“有些事情我很需要参考你的判断。”

“那就把你知道的确信之事都告诉我。”

亚撒定定地看着达·芬奇，过了一会儿，他才答道：“在我三十七岁那年的夏天，我下令对诸位先祖的陵寝进行修缮。”亚撒把眼神投向别处，“所罗门王的尸身遗失了。”

“什么？”

亚撒依然没有直视达·芬奇，“我大约十三岁时就已经开始对整个耶路撒冷进行阵地作成。耶路撒冷对我来说没有秘密。但是我没能发现任何痕迹。我只能说，要么这件事发生在我很小的时候，要么就是‘奇迹’。”

达·芬奇沉默了。

“吾王是大卫王献给神用以赎罪的祭品。大卫王夺取了乌利亚的妻子拔示巴，并害死乌利亚。神不喜他的罪，大卫王和拔示巴通奸所生的第一个孩子只活了七天。”

“喂……你这么说你家先祖好吗？”达·芬奇有些后悔追问这么多了。

“这是事实。大卫王寻求赎罪的方法，于是有了‘蒙神所爱’的耶底底亚。”亚撒低头看着自己手上的戒指，“所罗门王是生来完美的王，是神的造物。”。

亚撒轻声说，“我一直以为是神带走了祂的羔羊。”

沉默。

“耶和华说，我要将所造的人和走兽，并昆虫，以及空中的飞鸟，都从地上除灭，因为我造他们后悔了。”亚撒缓慢地用希伯来语念着创世纪的句子。

“这么说来，迦勒底就是诺亚方舟了？”达·芬奇开着并不好笑的玩笑。

“我是背神者亚撒，又不是诺亚。”亚撒接住了这个并不好笑的玩笑。

“所以，接下来你有什么打算？”

“先调查特异点。别的都是次要的——如果再遇到弗劳洛斯，我有九成把握活捉他。我需要更多情报。”

“好吧。”达·芬奇拿起空杯子，转身走人。“既然你已经有了打算，我就不问别的了。”

“别太拼命了。”万能之人只给亚撒留下这么一句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒没跟达·芬奇说盖提亚的事儿，因为他虽然知道有盖提亚，但没见过。
> 
> 亚撒不知道所罗门的宝具。
> 
> 啊回归主线之后就没那么扎心了……我喜欢达芬奇亲~
> 
> 亚撒认识生前的达·芬奇（男）。FGO官方盖章达·芬奇亲认识帕拉塞尔苏斯（豆爸）。帕拉塞尔苏斯是他自己取的称号，真名是菲利普斯·奥里欧勒斯·德奥弗拉斯特·博姆巴斯茨·冯·霍恩海姆，从者卡面的名字是冯·霍恩海姆·帕拉塞尔苏斯。
> 
> 亚撒生前不开窍是因为他是智性恋。对，达·芬奇、老福也在他好感范围内——甚至马里斯也能勉强算在这个圈里，不过性格而言亚撒只喜欢豆爸。


	26. 第一特异点奠基复原

忙碌总是让人无暇顾及某些“不那么重要”的问题。

第二日，藤丸立香一行人向奥尔良靠近，试图从城镇中获取更多情报。可惜，他们抵达的是一座燃烧着的空城。

侦测到五个从者反应向立香、玛修和贞德靠近时，罗曼急得头上汗都下来了。

龙之魔女充满恶意的瞪视如同诅咒般投射而来，连操作台都烧——哦，亚撒驱散了诅咒。

犹大国的王眯着眼站在影像范围外的位置，约沙法出现在他身后。

黑贞德派出三名狂化从者“处置”迦勒底一行人，手足无措的罗曼医生却打开了魔法⭐梅莉的智慧百科提问，“现在我们正遭到三名从者的袭击，怎么办，急，在线等”

亚撒站在自家御主身后，扶额。

罗曼医生念出了魔法⭐梅莉的回复：“唔⭐为何不直接死了上天重新投胎呢？”

约沙法把头扭开。

亚撒向约沙法做了一个“待命”的手势，但约沙法并没得到出场的机会。

新的从者出现了，他们是未被狂化的“援军”：玛丽·安托瓦内特和阿马德乌斯。骑阶从者在术阶从者的帮助下迅速地带着女孩子们溜之大吉，暂时逃出了龙之魔女的掌心。

接着是逃亡、打架、寻找灵脉、接收补给、召唤从者、打架、寻找屠龙者、打架、寻找圣人、打架、反攻奥尔良、打架、杀龙、杀从者、继续打架——直到他们击败了真正持有圣杯的魔术师吉尔·德·雷。

藤丸立香完成了对第一特异点的修复任务，灵子转移回到迦勒底。橘色头发的姑娘回到迦勒底之后第一个动作就是扑向了自己的召唤术老师——“亚撒老师，我要召唤咩丽！”

显然与水晶玫瑰一样的从者分别令她十分介意。

“好。”亚撒笑着应了，用医疗魔术对她和玛修进行了简单的检查，放她们回去休息。

亚撒和达·芬奇交换了一个眼神，圣杯的解析还要他们两个合作，一些基础的分析倒是可以交给时钟塔的魔术师们，但有能力动手操作的只有他们。

罗曼医生和考列斯·弗尔维吉完成灵子转移装置检修工作时已经是深夜三点多钟。幸亏有考列斯帮忙，不然他一个人到天亮都搞不定这摊子事。

罗曼医生和考列斯互道晚安，各自回去休息。粉毛的医生连外衣都没脱，直接栽倒在床上，明明身体很疲惫，却没有多少睡意。

第一特异点有惊无险地解决了，藤丸立香表现得非常出色——她一脚踢飞活尸脑袋的英姿实在是，嗯，令人惊艳。亚撒和约沙法那二十多天的特训堪称卓有成效。

罗曼医生翻了个身仰躺在床上。

虽然顺利完成了第一阶段，但他完全没有任何放松的实感。藤丸立香的魔术回路，就第一代魔术师而言，已经称得上出色，但依然远远低于正经魔术师的平均水平。如果没有灵脉，她甚至没法在特异点召唤卫宫他们。

即使她的亲和力能让她跟复数英灵进行契约和临时契约，供魔的不足仍是个大问题。迦勒底的电力系统能提供召唤时打开通道的能量，能提供在从者在迦勒底活动的能量，但是到了特异点这远程供能的效率就有些不够看了，至少宝具的释放必须非常谨慎。

不然亚撒也不会专门训练立香和她的从者们在“不使用宝具”的情况下如何战斗。

达·芬奇似乎在制作立香也能轻松控制的魔力储存装置。这是聊胜于无的辅助措施，不管怎样，立香这个“水管”太小了，就算把圣杯给她，她能外放的魔力也只有那些。

亚撒倒是有进行魔术回路改造的能力……甚至他可以赋予立香新的魔术回路，并为她定制适合她的刻印。罗曼医生知道亚撒轻易不会这么做。亚撒宁可费劲地开发适合立香的魔术礼装，也不乐意对立香进行身体改造。

说起来，那天约沙法发脾气之后，他就再也没正经跟亚撒说过话。并不只是因为忙碌。

罗曼医生不喜欢约沙法。约沙法总是仗着亚撒的温柔宽容得寸进尺，偏偏亚撒宠着约沙法几近毫无底线。

但是，罗马尼·阿其曼没有立场也没有能力提出任何异议。

亚撒，亚撒。

罗马尼·阿其曼在亚撒眼里到底是什么样呢？大概是懦弱又无能的废人吧。

罗曼医生把手臂横在眼前，挡住床头灯的光。如果亚撒知道他的王变成了罗马尼·阿其曼这样一个人类，大概会恨不得弄死他以免玷污了所罗门王的名誉吧？

亚撒，亚撒。亚撒已经成为贤明公正的王，不再是只需要所罗门的关爱和注意的小孩子。他不需要一个连基本供魔和感知都不行的御主。他根本不需要御主。

亚撒不需要罗马尼·阿其曼。他甚至不需要所罗门王——所罗门能做到的，他都能做得更好。

罗曼又翻了个身，把头埋在被子里。

弗劳洛斯……雷夫……这到底是怎么回事？那横过天空的光环，是“诞生之时已至，以此修正万象”吗？难道，要毁灭世界的，真的是所罗门吗？

他许下成为人类的心愿之后，神就不会再给他启示了。

罗曼摘下手套，看着左手上的戒指。这仅剩的一枚，哈。

快到早上了。依然毫无睡意的罗马尼·阿其曼忍者头疼，爬起来给自己冲了一杯浓浓的黑咖啡。太苦了，好想吃草莓蛋糕。

罗曼医生打开备忘录——今天要给玛修和立香进行详细的身体检查，还有示巴的调整和例行维护。罗曼医生一口闷了咖啡，又给自己倒了杯水。他从抽屉深处掏出个药瓶，拧开盖子，倒出三粒，想了想，放回去一粒，就着水咽下去。

与此同时，通宵干活的亚撒把手头的研究交给了来接班的达·芬奇，给了自己一记提神魔术。他一会儿要把解析圣杯的一些基础运算方法录入迦勒底的计算机系统，然后把结果分配给时钟塔的魔术师们进行初步分析。

“父亲，你该休息了。”约沙法再次拦住了亚撒。

“……我不累。”

约沙法沉默了一会儿，没再劝，而是提起了另一个话题：“父亲，把我的契约转给立香吧。”

亚撒惊讶地抬起头瞧着约沙法。

约沙法琥珀金的眼睛一片平静。

“好。”亚撒应允。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约沙法：我爹魔力居然不满？？只见过他魔力多的没处用，什么时候见过他魔力不满？
> 
> 亚撒：那是因为我在准备抓佛劳洛斯……
> 
> 罗曼：我就是个废物我什么都不知道
> 
> 达·芬奇：你家祖传工作狂吗？


	27. 奥尔加玛丽和连轴转的所厨

等待电脑处理数据的功夫，亚撒又回了一趟耶路撒冷。按照他的吩咐，菲奥蕾带着十岁模样的奥尔加玛丽来接受检查。

亚撒把为奥尔加玛丽构造躯体这件事交给了自己的学生菲奥蕾。原因非常简单：亚撒并不懂人造人这种比起魔术更接近炼金术的现代技术，纯属专业不对口。他给马里斯做的那个木偶只能暂时保存灵魂，连灵活行动都做不到。

弗尔维吉家所属的尤格多米雷尼亚家系在人造人的技术上有家传渊源，尽管菲奥蕾主修和擅长的是降灵系，她的基础的系统理论知识还是很扎实的，即使在现在这种材料紧缺的情况下，构造承载灵魂、自由行动的躯体也没有太大问题。

不过，使用魔术就不能指望了。要为人造躯体构造魔术回路是相当高深的技术，菲奥蕾没有把握，亚撒也不行。他有很多种方法给活人改造魔术回路，但这些方法都不能使用在似是而非的人造躯体上。

亚撒虽然不会构造人造躯体，但探查评价作品的眼光还是有的。菲奥蕾的成果相当精细灵巧，显然她考虑到了升级换代的问题，预留了充裕的操作空间，并在有限的材料和功能之间取得了微妙的平衡。

菲利普斯一定会非常喜欢菲奥蕾。

亚撒蹲下来，对奥尔加玛丽露出一个笑容。这个笑瞬间抚平了奥尔加玛丽的紧张和拘谨——亚撒本来就不高，蹲下之后比站着的奥尔加玛丽矮了不少，完全没给她施加一丁点的压迫感。

魔术师真的可以这么温柔宽容吗？

“奥尔加，今天你先跟在我身边吧。”亚撒对她说。没有足够的仪器和材料，对灵魂稳定性的持续监测只能由他本人来做——亚撒本人的感知比魔术式或者仪器监测更精确。

奥尔加玛丽轻轻地点点头。

亚撒站起来，嘱咐菲奥蕾：“考列斯一会儿应该会把初步筛选的数据样本送过来，按原计划这事儿交给肯尼斯。你们拉一个魔术素材的需求单子，中午的时候给我，我去想办法。顺便，考列斯过来之后你让他在耶路撒冷睡个觉，他昨天根本没回宿舍。不睡足六个小时不许他起来，告诉他这是我的命令。”

菲奥蕾睁大眼睛，大力点头，表示包在她身上。

亚撒向十岁的奥尔加玛丽伸出左手，牵着她离开耶路撒冷前往迦勒底。

亚撒走得并不快。空间转移对载体和灵魂的影响当然也在监测范围内。奥尔加玛丽心情复杂地跟着亚撒走在熟悉的、迦勒底内部靠外侧的走廊上，稍微出了点神。

她停下了脚步。

亚撒也停了下来，低头瞧着她。

奥尔加回过神来，愣了一下，仰头看看亚撒，像是被烫了一样慌忙松开亚撒的手指。不管现在她用的躯体有多么年幼，内里她仍是23岁的成年魔术师。像小孩子一样抓着人手指头不放什么的……

“没关系的。仅仅计算我生前的年岁，我的年纪也足以做你祖父了。”亚撒忍不住笑了。“还是牵着吧，感知能更准确些。”

他把左手伸给她。

奥尔加玛丽迟疑了一下下，小心地握住亚撒左手的无名指和尾指。亚撒的手指有些凉。

她的目光落在亚撒中指的戒指上，又移开了。

亚撒忍着笑，鼓励地看着她。

大概是在与菲奥蕾的相处中对亚撒加深了了解，奥尔加终于鼓起勇气主动跟亚撒说话。

“您的戒指……我曾经见过。”在父亲手上。

“啊，你说罗曼医生手上那个？”亚撒牵着奥尔加玛丽向前走，“那是所罗门王十戒中的一枚，罗曼医生手上那个是真品，我手上这个是作为从者的宝具，即‘所罗门王的遗产’的具象体现。”

奥尔加玛丽没有应声。罗马尼·阿其曼这个并非魔术师的普通人，来历不明又极得父亲信任，她向来是对他十分提防的。

奥尔加玛丽和亚撒的闲聊并没有继续下去，因为藤丸立香和奥尔加玛丽出现在了走廊另一边。

“亚撒老师~”“亚撒医生！”

“啊，奥尔加玛丽所长！”玛修惊喜地小跑着过来。

“哎？所长小时候这么可爱吗？”藤丸立香也凑过来。

“……不要在走廊里跑步！大呼小叫的成何体统！”

“所长，我们只是见到你很开心嘛。”立香弯腰瞧着奥尔加玛丽。

“亚撒医生，所长她没问题了吗？”玛修期待地看着亚撒。

“可以这么说。啊，因为手头材料有限，还要留一些替换备用，姑且做成这个模样。”亚撒解释。“对了，立香，午饭之后，你能和卫宫、库·丘林到管制室等我吗？有些事情需要拜托你们。”

午间，亚撒拿到肯尼斯和菲奥蕾开的清单，和达·芬奇列的单子整合了一下，叫上了约沙法、立香、卫宫和库丘林，委托他们前往第一特异点所在的年代，从特异点修正的余波中收集可用的魔术素材。

这也算是以实战代替演练了。亚撒也没说什么，只是揉了揉立香的脑袋，把约沙法的契约转给了她。

玛修被留下来继续进行更精细的身体检查。器材能做的检查罗曼医生上午就做完了，剩下的只有亚撒这个专精医疗魔术的魔术师来完成。

等到晚间立香和三个从者满载而归，玛修也完成了身体检查和治疗。睡了大半天终于被自家姐姐放过的考列斯从耶路撒冷回到迦勒底，接过整理素材入库的工作，顺便还被亚撒说了一句零点之前必须睡觉。

到了晚间，亚撒把奥尔加玛丽带回耶路撒冷，交给菲奥蕾。

“如果你想见马里斯，告诉菲奥蕾就行。”他留下这句话，就再次匆匆离开。罗曼医生在调试示巴时遇到了些问题，他得去帮忙。

此时，距离亚撒对自家御主“大发雷霆”还有大约几个小时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒距离扒掉医生马甲只差多问奥尔加玛丽一句话，错过去了


	28. 医生和医生

近未来观测透镜示巴出自雷夫之手，亚撒和达·芬奇都对它进行了很多次检查，避免雷夫留下什么后手。

构造复杂如示巴，简单的关停和启动都是不现实的，改变示巴所注视的年代也不是一件简单的事情。而且，把原本注视未来的示巴调整到注视过去的状态，其中要进行的操作非常繁冗。年代越是往前，精度越难保证。每一次细微的调整都相当于在不能重新启动的情况下把示巴关停再启动一遍。基于稳妥的考虑和对魔术素材的需求，他们还不能彻底放弃对第一特异点所在年代的观察。在这种情况下将示巴的一部分视线调整到下一个特异点，更是难上加难。

达·芬奇忙着解析圣杯，这活儿只能亚撒和罗曼带着几个打下手的工作人员完成。十一点的时候，亚撒把其他人，包括罗曼医生，都撵走了——剩下这点儿活他自己收尾就成。

罗曼医生不太情愿，却拗不过态度坚决的亚撒。

一点半的时候，亚撒终于搞定了一切，善后完毕，看了一眼时间，决定去考列斯寝室查个岗。

亚撒查岗并不用进门，在走廊里走一圈就能感知到。

早有预料的考列斯在这一晚很明智地乖乖上床睡觉了。下一个是罗曼医生。

亚撒在罗曼医生的房间门口站定，叹了口气，敲门。“是我。”

“呃稍等马上就来……”

亚撒耐着性子等里面一通手忙脚乱地折腾完，又敲了敲门。

罗曼医生打开了门。

亚撒站在门外，看着门缝里罗曼医生露出来的半张脸，莫名感觉像是回到了刚认识罗曼医生的时候。

“嗯……这么晚了有什么事吗？”

亚撒面无表情地看着罗曼医生，下一秒他瞬移到罗曼医生身后的室内，打量了一下对方的寝室。

“亚、亚撒？”

亚撒直接走向桌子，拉开抽屉，拿出藏在深处的药瓶，扫了一眼标签，拧开瓶盖。

里面只剩下一粒。

“呃——”罗曼医生僵在了门口。

亚撒下意识地仰了一下头，取出许久未用的手帕，捂住鼻子然后低头，掐住鼻翼。

“罗曼医生，要我提醒你——”亚撒气得把药瓶狠狠地拍在桌子上。

罗曼医生吓得往后一缩，差点绊倒自己。

亚撒停住了。他低着头、抬眼看着一脸不知所措的粉毛医生。

亚撒在心里叹了一口气。生气、血压升高、流鼻血这种事情他控制不了，但是发脾气这种事他还是能勉强控制一下的。

“我不打扰你了，先睡吧。”亚撒捏着鼻子闷闷地说。

“哎——”

“快睡。”亚撒勾勾手指，屏幕亮着的平板电脑从罗曼医生枕头底下飞出来，被他关掉，然后又飞到桌子上自己摆好。

“我说，快睡。”亚撒一手捏着鼻子和手帕，一手扯着罗曼医生到床边把他推倒，用魔术“一键换装”扒掉他外衣给他换成睡衣，无视了他的抗议，给了他一记催眠魔术。

对魔力为0的罗马尼·阿其曼瞬间陷入黑甜的睡眠。

亚撒站在只开了一盏台灯的寝室内，捏着鼻子干站了一会儿，确定不出血了，给自己用了个小型的促进愈合的魔术，然后撩起衣摆坐在自家御主的床边，把右手覆在粉毛医生的前额上。

亚撒非常擅长缓解劳累不适的魔术——谁让他生前一直是个虚弱的病秧子。

不过，罗曼医生吃的提神药的副作用没有那么好缓解，只能慢慢来。

自家软绵绵的御主，大概一直非常辛苦吧。他本就不是什么精神强韧的人，能寻求帮助的也只有一个虚拟偶像魔法⭐梅莉而已。

亚撒安静地坐在罗曼床边上，神色复杂地看了一会儿罗马尼·阿其曼的睡脸。

啊，皮筋忘了摘了。这种小事亚撒也懒得再用魔术，伸手到罗曼脑后把扎头发的皮筋轻轻解了下来，放在床头。

床头柜上有两个相框，一个是他、玛修和罗曼医生的合影，另一张——等等，这不是当初在弗尔维吉家时罗歇拍的照片吗？那是当年他给菲奥蕾治疗腿部魔术回路和刻印引起的病症时，罗歇给他和菲奥蕾、考列斯拍的合影。

……罗歇那孩子不在时钟塔幸存的人员中。

亚撒拿起相框，盯着里面年纪比现在小一些的菲奥蕾和考列斯看了一会儿，轻轻地放下相框。

他又盯着罗曼医生看了一会儿。自家御主头发放下来的样子，让他莫名地感到有点熟悉。

亚撒下意识地伸手把粘在罗曼医生唇边的一缕头发撩开，头发的触感让他回忆起一些事。

他又摸了摸自己的头发，失笑。

我绝对是忙蒙了。亚撒在心里对自己说。

亚撒伸手关掉台灯，返回耶路撒冷。他也该好好睡一觉了。

半个小时后，亚撒再一次从噩梦中惊醒。三点钟不到，他不想这么早吵醒约沙法，又不想再睡，只得自己悄悄起来，洗了个澡，换身衣服，回到迦勒底。

等罗曼医生起来，还得跟他强调一下药的事情。想着想着亚撒又走到了罗曼医生房间门口。

反正要等罗曼医生醒过来，亚撒干脆再次不请而入，坐在罗曼医生寝室内唯一的椅子上，随手找了本书看着。

桌上的平板电脑屏幕突然亮了起来。

“来自 魔法⭐梅莉：啊，做了噩梦吗，起得这么早。”

亚撒微微眯起眼睛，拿起医生的平板电脑，打开设置界面，把摄像头和麦克风的授权能取消的都取消了，然后断开网络连接。

“来自 魔法⭐梅莉：来聊天嘛~~你挡不住会魔法的我哟。”

亚撒冷静地掏出自己的平板电脑，帮罗曼医生把他平板电脑上的数据备份，然后系统初始化。

这套“手艺”还是考列斯教给他的。

系统重启。

可恶的消息气泡又一次冒了出来——这次是从亚撒的平板电脑上。

“来自 魔法⭐梅莉：好过分哟~亏得人家善心大发来关心你，梅莉⭐好伤心。”

他果然还是不擅长对付现代的电子产品。

亚撒一边把备份数据传回罗曼医生的平板电脑，一边戳开了消息框所属的网页。


	29. 罗曼医生逃过一劫

午餐时间。

玛修有些心不在焉地坐在藤丸立香身边。

如果是往常，藤丸立香肯定会第一时间注意到她的异常，不过她昨晚没睡好，加上韦伯老师针对她在第一特异点的表现进行了一上午点评……

考列斯端着两个盘子过来，坐在少女们对面。不一会儿，菲奥蕾从门口进来，坐在自家弟弟身边。她看上去精神也不是很饱满。

“你们怎么都一幅没休息好的样子？熬夜太久的话，小心亚撒老师查寝哦。”考列斯提醒道。

玛修停下手中机械进食的叉子，看了看菲奥蕾，又看了看考列斯。

菲奥蕾仰了一下头，抻了个懒腰，拿起叉子：“其实我昨晚早就躺下了，就是睡得浅。”

菲奥蕾作为亚撒的弟子住在耶路撒冷城中比较接近亚撒居所的位置，与约沙法的住所一左一右靠在两边。如果亚撒不特地隐瞒的话，他的动静她想知道的都能知道。

“我也睡得挺早的，快起床的时候做了个梦……”立香有一下没一下地用筷子戳着盘子里的胡萝卜。

“哎？”玛修微微一惊。

“玛修也是……？”考列斯把视线转向戴着眼镜的女孩。

“那个……”玛修欲言又止地看着自家御主。

立香歪头疑惑地看着她。

菲奥蕾抿唇一笑，沾了饮料在桌上划下几个简单的符文，藉此展开了隔音的术式。

老姐这些方便的小花样越来越多了。考列斯一口闷掉杯子里最后一点咖啡，“我曾经听亚撒老师说，相性良好的御主和从者之间，有时会发生‘梦境’相连的状况。”

藤丸立香没什么精神地点点头，动作很干脆。

“哎？？？”玛修几乎是立刻开始慌乱，“我、我的梦境影响到前辈睡眠了吗？”

立香像是突然醒过来似的猛地摇头，“不是不是，不是你，是……”她知道菲奥蕾展开了静音的结界，但还是四面找了一圈，确认正主不在食堂，才低低地补充：“是约沙法。”

“嗯？”姐弟俩异口同声，“约沙法？”

“亚撒老师昨天下午拜托我跟卫宫他们一起去特异点余波中搜集魔术素材。”立香知道她们在疑惑什么，“他说让约沙法跟着我帮忙，就把王子殿下的契约转给我了。——就在你身体检查的时候。”立香跟玛修说。

菲奥蕾和考列斯对视了一眼。他们都能看到对方眼睛里面隐藏的忧虑。

“侦察的时候约沙法被安排在我身边护卫待命，”毕竟往常约沙法扮演的一直是假想敌的角色，卫宫和库·丘林跟他没有配合上的默契，而且约沙法比起侦察更擅长护卫工作，“我跟他聊了一会儿。”

英武睿智的王子早就料到了，菲奥蕾和考列斯可能会对契约的转移产生疑虑。

“他说，他不想给亚撒老师增加负担。”立香耸耸肩。“而且，御主是我的话，他在特异点的行动就不会受到‘御主不在身边’的限制。”

“确实，亚撒老师太忙了，他没法参加特异点的调查。”菲奥蕾把目光投向不远处正在吃午饭的粉毛医生。立香、玛修、考列斯顺着她的眼神看过去。

罗曼医生正在跟两位女性工作人员聊天。

亚撒也是从者。而且亚撒医生/老师的御主完全靠不住。

少男少女们感想完全一致。菲奥蕾尤其温柔地笑了。考列斯扶了扶眼镜，忍不住把身体往外侧偏。他真的对罗曼医生感到同情。

“说起来……”立香有些犹豫地看了看小伙伴们，“菲奥蕾，约沙法让我问你……你愿意成为亚撒老师的御主吗？”约沙法看来是真的很讨厌罗曼医生。

“哎？”

“哎？”

“哎？”

异口同声的三个人互相望了望，最后大家的目光一齐投向菲奥蕾。

菲奥蕾迅速镇定下来，“我愿意。就算是比那个更苛刻的逆向主从契约我也愿意。”她又瞥了一眼那边的粉毛医生。“虽然我没有灵子转移资质，但是我能为亚撒老师提供辅助。”

那是！我的！师父！

考列斯讪笑着忍不住又推了推自己的眼镜。菲奥蕾是个温和、不强势的人，他头一回看见自家姐姐“燃”起来。

“约沙法说他在这事情上给不了你帮助，让你自己想办法争取。”果然不出约沙法所料——立香说完，叼着吸管继续喝橘子果汁。

“那个……”玛修犹豫地看了一眼菲奥蕾，又看了一眼罗曼医生。小伙伴们没有催促她，而是等她慢慢组织好语言。

“我觉得，有些事情你们可能不知道。”玛修鼓起勇气，小声说。她放下叉子，用右手食指点了点自己左手的中指。“罗曼医生有这个。”

“哎？”X3。

“就是，亚撒医生的宝具‘所罗门王的遗产’的原型，历史上的真品。”玛修缓缓地解释，“你们注意过吗？虽然我们总是叫罗曼医生，但医生的姓是阿其曼。‘持有约柜之人’。”

“亚撒老师曾说过，罗曼医生应该是押沙龙后裔。”考列斯补充。这个考列斯和玛修都知道。

“家系吗……”菲奥蕾的表情变得很差。“而且，持有宝具原型这种程度的‘缘分’……”

菲奥蕾叹了一口气。一个优秀魔术师对从者能提供的辅助，对身为更优秀魔术师的亚撒而言是锦上添花，但这种来自血缘的支持是菲奥蕾提供不了也替代不了的。

立香夹起一块胡萝卜，“约沙法对罗曼医生的敌意好像很深。”她盯着那块胡萝卜，好像它能给出答案似的。“而且，我总觉得……”立香搜肠刮肚地寻找着合适的形容词，“他给我的感觉，就是他让我跟你说这些话时，”她看着菲奥蕾的脸，“就好像，他其实不抱什么希望，就是试一下，这种感觉。”

沉默笼罩了一会儿餐桌。

“今天早上，我去了一趟医务室。”玛修像是突然鼓足了勇气似的，打破了沉默。“医务室没人，我就去罗曼医生寝室找了一下人。罗曼医生给我开的门，拼命比划着手势让我保持安静……”

玛修深吸了一口气。“因为亚撒医生趴在罗曼医生寝室里的书桌上睡着了。”

罗曼医生并不敢搬动亚撒，万一弄醒了他肯定不会继续睡。

玛修平静地感受着小伙伴们复杂的视线。“罗曼医生应该是被我敲门弄醒的，他应该是在床上睡的。”

“……他不知道亚撒老师是什么时候去的，是吧？”菲奥蕾迟疑着问。

考列斯看着她。

“罗曼医生说他是被亚撒老师放倒的。”玛修显得有些生气。

菲奥蕾“哦”了一声。过了一会儿，她轻轻地发出一声叹息。

天要下雨，她还是别做无用功了——白给师父添麻烦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梅林：宝宝睡，快睡，外面天已黑~
> 
> 亚撒：我真的不擅长对付‘梦’这种东西……
> 
> 菲奥蕾：天要下雨，娘要嫁人，管不得，随他去吧（X）
> 
> 考列斯开始怀疑自己对罗曼那个眼神的判断到底是不是正确的……
> 
> 你们猜约沙法和立香梦到了什么（刀）？
> 
> 菲奥蕾跟亚撒关系类似格雷跟二世，亚撒真的非常中意菲奥蕾这个学生，但是她比较害羞不怎么把师父挂在嘴上


	30. Party

当天下午，亚撒终于出现在立香和玛修面前，给她们带来一个好消息。

“需要紧急处理的工作已经完成了，我跟莱昂纳多、罗曼医生他们商量了一下，今天下午三点起给大家放假，五点在职工食堂开一个小的庆祝宴会。菲奥蕾他们也会参加哦？”

立香并没有像他想象那样立即发出欢呼，而是带着一丝忧虑看着他。

“发生什么了吗？”亚撒一如既往地温和地问。他又看了看玛修的脸色。

他想了想，大概是玛修把早上的事情告诉立香了。“我没事。从者并不像生者那样需要睡眠。”

玛修和立香都一脸不信任地看着他。立香尤甚——她已经见过了这个人强撑病体工作的样子，可不会被他嘴上说的话骗了。

亚撒笑得更明显了一些：“不信你去问卫宫或者库·丘林。”

“就算身体撑得住精神也会疲惫吧？”玛修忍不住质问，“何况，亚撒医生，你和卫宫他们不一样。”你明明应该是和我一样的。

“这个我可不同意。”亚撒忍着笑，“玛修还是跟立香更接近，我几乎跟卫宫他们没什么差别。”

亚撒抬手阻止了立香的反驳，“而且我跟罗曼医生已经约定好了，没有意外必须零点之前睡觉，就算出意外，每天也至少睡六个小时。不要担心。其实我过来除了通知你们还有一件事，”亚撒转移话题，“厨房人手不足——”

“我去通知卫宫。”立香意会。她犹豫了一下，“亚撒老师？”

“嗯？”

“我今天能召唤新的从者么？我想跟玛丽他们一起庆祝。”立香鼓起勇气说。“而且，人手增加的话，大家也能轻松些。”

出于对立香本身神秘性不可过快增长的考虑，加上迦勒底设施恢复程度的限制，亚撒和达·芬奇一直节制着立香召唤英灵的频率。

橘色头发的少女睁大比头发颜色更明亮的眼睛，期待地看着亚撒。

“好。”亚撒没有理由拒绝她，就爽快地答应了。“老规矩，还是十次。”

于是，晚间的迦勒底，简薄却不减气氛的宴会上，多了音乐家、王后、大公和屠龙者，以及一位称呼立香为“夫君”的美貌少女。

比起上次十连只抽出卫宫和库·丘林的情况，数量有了成倍的飞跃。

工作人员们把食堂里面的桌子铺成长长一条，桌上摆着并不奢华却花样繁多的食物。托清姬和卫宫的福，他们最大程度地发挥手艺，把有限的食材做成各种不同的菜品。

约沙法想要坐在亚撒身边，被当爹的踹走。

“我不喝酒。”亚撒一指以库·丘林为首的几人，把约沙法撵了过去。显然爱尔兰的光之子无论在哪里都很受欢迎——无论是同性还是异性。

“玛丽王后，请不要试图让立香和玛修喝酒，她们还是未成年……”亚撒远远地劝了一句，然后向弗拉德三世投去一个邀请的眼神。

原本因为狂阶从者的出现而稍微变味的气氛很快因为他坐在亚撒身边而松融下来。

玛丽坐在立香和玛修之间，立香左边是清姬，然后是齐格飞。阿马德乌斯只得坐在玛修另一边。

考列斯挨着齐格飞，带着好奇的神色跟他聊天，菲奥蕾也好奇地听着。秉性温和的姐弟俩很好地缓解了屠龙者的情绪，他看上去神色和缓，显然心情不错。

库·丘林跟工作人员们打成一片，已经开始和约沙法拼酒。

卫宫最后一个入座，在坐下之前他先把亚撒那份温热的鹰嘴豆泥沙拉放在他面前，然后坐到了弗拉德大公的另一边。

亚撒向卫宫道谢，然后举起勺子。

弗拉德三世神色有些复杂地看着亚撒因为合意的食物而眯起的笑眼。

亚撒侧头看了看弗拉德三世。他这个动作还有点困难，食堂座位不算拥挤也绝称不上宽敞，而且弗拉德大公的身高足足比亚撒高三十一厘米，就是坐下也差一大截。

亚撒又看了看桌上没开封的酒，似有所悟地放下勺子，伸手，拿起开瓶器和酒瓶子，小心地把开瓶器的钻头拧进木塞中央，把瓶子立在腿上（桌上东西太多），两手抓住开瓶器的两边把手，向下一拉。

“啵”的一声，木塞被拔出，白葡萄酒的香味微微散出来。亚撒似乎还挺开心，放下开瓶器和木塞，然后把开封的酒放在弗拉德三世面前。

坐在他右边一直没说话的肯尼斯露出了非常、非常复杂的表情。

“怕了吗？”亚撒笑着问肯尼斯。

立香和英灵们的相性好得出奇。前几天还只存在于影像资料中，被他们分析过的毁天灭地的从者们，如今正在跟他们一起吃饭，里面还有一个原来的敌对方——这确实有点超出常识。

“您说笑了……”跟这位王熟悉之后，死板如肯尼斯也调整好了自己该有的态度。恭敬可以，拘谨就不必了。

“我以为您会讲几句话。”肯尼斯跟弗拉德三世抱着类似的疑问。

“宴会的目的是让大家放松一下，既然达到目的了我何必多此一举？”亚撒在鹰嘴豆泥里发现了姜末，忍不住看了卫宫一眼，而卫宫完全不为所动。

“你只是懒而已。”卫宫不咸不淡地怼了一句。

亚撒认了。“你说的也没错。”

坐在肯尼斯右边的韦伯·维尔维特岔开了话题。“您喜欢吃鹰嘴豆泥？”他已经看过亚撒好几次吃这种卖相不怎么样的食物了。

“说是习惯更准确吧。就跟立香用筷子吃米饭，而你们英国人离不开茶叶一样，我可是个地道的以色列人。”

弗拉德三世已经自己动手倒了一杯酒，“Tamaioasa？”

“不知道，不懂。”亚撒摊手，“我不喝酒，对酒的知识仅限于分辨红酒和白酒的区别这种程度。我只是在‘仓库’里以罗马尼亚为关键词检索到的。”

“推己及人吗？”

“你不喜欢吗？”

“不，我很喜欢。”

亚撒笑了。

对面由玛丽挑起的对于“恋爱”的讨论从库丘林那边开始跑偏，变成了对“经验”的夸耀。

“说起来，经验丰富的好像都在这边呢。”某个工作人员突然冒了一句。他指的显然是库·丘林。

“雏鸟也都在你那边吧。”他的一个朋友接腔。

膝盖中了一箭的立香、玛修、考列斯和菲奥蕾脸都红了。

“勇士们，还有孩子呢。”亚撒敲了敲桌子。“收敛些吧。”

“哎？”库·丘林好像突然想起来什么，“说起来，在座经验最丰富的应该是你吧？你家不是有那个什么传统……”

“这个不能这么算，”亚撒温和地回答。

“你就说你生前有过多少女人吧？”库·丘林用端着啤酒杯的手指向亚撒。

约沙法把自己藏在杯子后面努力降低自己的存在感。

一堆人好奇地看着亚撒。

“算人次的话大概有五六百左右？”亚撒回忆着，“不过同时存在的不超过两位数。”

“哎——？”大合唱。

“我是奴隶时代的王，很多女子是作为财产性质的礼物送过来的，国与国之间互相交换也是常事。虽然现在说来可能有些……我那个年代，为表诚意，回礼数量只能多不能少，出错的话，可能会导致战争。”亚撒淡定回答。

“所以，所罗门王妃七百，嫔三百的说法……”

“差不多。都是‘王的女人’。”亚撒平静地说。

“哦——”第二次大合唱。

“那恋爱呢？恋爱的次数呢？”坐在亚撒斜对面的玛丽扒着桌子站起来，热切地问。

“……”亚撒沉默了。

“记不清了吧？”库·丘林继续打趣。

“没有。”亚撒诚实地回答。“我的意思是，我生前没有恋爱过。”

约沙法默默地把脸埋在手臂里。

“哎？？？？？”大合唱第三次。

“如果指的是你说的那种热烈的感情，我生前并没体会过。”亚撒温和地看着玛丽。

就连约沙法的母亲，亚撒也不曾回报以相同的感情。“不过，约沙法倒是从五岁起就被小姑娘们追着跑——”

约沙法白藏了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒：约沙法五岁的时候……约沙法八岁的时候……约沙法十岁的时候……
> 
> 人群中的罗曼医生：…………
> 
> 大公&肯尼斯：……


	31. 认不出王的所厨又在搞事

短暂的放松后，藤丸立香又恢复了忙碌而规律的学习和训练。

对第二特异点进行测定的一个月间，立香和她的从者们频繁地出入第一特异点和特异点F的余波中清除不属于对应时空的魔物，在搜集魔术素材的同时进行实战演练。

这期间，亚撒、达·芬奇和时钟塔魔术师们把立香在第一特异点的行动从头到尾事无巨细地分析了个遍，得出了几条结论：

特异点的异常基本与圣杯有关。

为乱之人可能使用圣杯召唤从者扰乱时空。

圣杯本身机制会召唤从者与敌方对抗，这些被圣杯本身召唤的从者是可以争取的潜在友方。

所以，特异点调查的关键在于夺取或者破坏圣杯——这是亚撒的专长。

但是亚撒没法在特异点发挥正常的实力。这不单纯是没有御主在场的问题，问题在于亚撒必须维持“亚撒王存在于耶路撒冷”的状态，以保下时钟塔那一小块没被末日吞噬的地盘。

迦勒底因为迦勒底亚斯的磁场影响已经脱离了正常的时间线，属于正确时间线的只有时钟塔那一小块地盘。所以时钟塔的魔术师总有一部分留在与末世一步之遥的那一小块地方，他们需要锚定正确的历史。

亚撒本身的“存在性”必须留在耶路撒冷。亚撒本人可以在迦勒底，也可以去特异点，就像在冬木那样，但因为魔术概念上“犹大国之王亚撒在耶路撒冷”，即使他人在特异点，也是“亚撒不存在”，他根本发挥不出正常的实力。不然的话，以亚撒EX级别的高速神言，拆圣杯哪用得上十来个小时？而且，凭弗劳洛斯那点本事，根本跑不出亚撒的手心。

亚撒当然没有忽略这个问题。

第二特异点调查行动的前期准备期间，亚撒不再插手立香的学习和训练，他不知道在忙什么，根本见不着人影。

魔术师的事儿他们几个都帮不上忙（虽然阿马德乌斯也是魔术师，但他在魔术师中算是极端偏科的那种）。达·芬奇安慰她们亚撒好得很，让她们不要担心。约沙法说能确定亚撒每天都有好好睡觉，她们只好作罢。

然后，在距离预定的第二特异点调查还有大约五天的时候，亚撒终于出现在迦勒底。

他走在前面，身后跟着个纤细高挑的少年。再后面几步，跟着神情恍惚的约沙法。

那少年有着白色的短发，发梢带着一点浅浅的紫色，紫色的眼睛，脸部轮廓跟亚撒非常相似，而且神态表情跟亚撒一模一样。

亚撒掐着立香的点心时间过来找她，他出现在休息室的时候，聚在休息室里的所有人都惊得一时说不出来。

玛修猛地站起来，向前两步，惊疑不定地看着那少年。

亚撒和那少年一齐向她挥了挥手，动作幅度都一样的。

“给大家介绍一下，”亚撒和那少年异口同声地说出一模一样的话，“这是裁定者亚撒，算是我的投影。”

“这是分身术……？”藤丸立香惊奇地左右来回看着。

“这样，”术阶亚撒说。

“我就可以，”裁定者亚撒说。

“跟立香，”术阶亚撒接着说。

“去特异点了。”裁定者亚撒完成了这句话。

“魔力充足的情况下，裁定者对御主没有依赖性，”亚撒本人解释，“而且，裁定者职阶拥有真名识破的技能，针对敌对从者有很大的优势。”

立香定神看着“裁定者亚撒”。裁定者职阶的亚撒失去了阵地作成EX，高速神言EX，道具作成A+的超强技能，但筋力和耐久从可怜兮兮的E-提高到了B，魔力和对魔力倒是都还保存着EX的属性，显然无论是什么职阶，亚撒的魔术资质都不会变。

“……名字是‘亚撒·基列莱特’吗。”玛修期冀而惊惶地、小心翼翼地看着古犹大国的王。

“从‘存在的意义’而言，是。但实际上只是我的一个投影。”亚撒怜惜地看着她。

如果亚撒·基列莱特能够长大的话，大概就是这个样子了。

“哦。”玛修轻轻应了一声。

立香不明所以，疑惑地看着玛修，挽住她的手。

“前辈，我晚些跟你说。”玛修歉意地对立香笑笑。

术阶的亚撒返回耶路撒冷待机休息，只留下裁定者亚撒。

裁定者亚撒的出现刷新了全迦勒底对“魔术师的小花招”的认知。毫无疑问那是亚撒，神态动作一模一样，说话语气也没有变化，只是脸更嫩一些，长得多少有点儿和玛修相似而已。

迟迟不能接受现实的只有约沙法和罗曼医生。约沙法对着裁定者的脸完全叫不出“父亲”这个称呼，罗曼医生也没法像平常那样正常地称呼“亚撒”。

于是约沙法回到耶路撒冷守卫亚撒的本体——显然约沙法这次不会参加特异点的调查了。

亚撒（裁定者）只好找立香的从者们练习来熟悉新的形态。切磋的内容是短兵相接的近身战。亚撒需要迅速提高神智和躯壳的适应度，毕竟他本身一直是筋力耐久双E-，本能反应弱得不行。

他找的人是卫宫。虽然平常跟亚撒勾肩搭背的是库·丘林，实际上跟亚撒更有默契的是卫宫。

亚撒一手水银剑，一手放魔术，卫宫则是双刀。

射手开始时只用了一成力给亚撒喂招，因为不管生前还是死后，亚撒都没有什么近战经验。亚撒也有意地不使用直接攻击的魔术，而采用增益魔术和防护魔术锻炼自己受攻击时的反应。

亚撒在近战上没什么天分，但他的脑子足够聪明。很快他开始逐渐掌握卫宫的攻击模式，射手不得不变得认真了些。然后他一个错手就差点把亚撒捅个对穿——幸好亚撒意识到自己接不住，瞬移到了远处。

卫宫明显松了口气。

“我在你眼里到底有多脆啊？”亚撒示意暂停休息，擦着汗问。

“一周吐八次血的人，你觉得你很结实？”射手清清爽爽地解除了手中双刀的投影，端着胳膊看着亚撒。

“哪有那么多次。”不知道是少年的形态对亚撒的言行产生了影响，还是因为面对的是以前的熟人，亚撒现在的言行更接近外表的年龄。

“第五次圣杯战争的时候，光在学校一个下午你就吐了四次血。”卫宫挑眉。

“这么久远的事情你居然还记得？啊，我明白了，你说的是射手的你记得的事——等等，那个时候你一直在旁边？然后就是不出来是吧？”

卫宫默认了。

“……成，算你狠。”亚撒扶额。对自己下手尤其狠。

“你儿子不知道这些事。”卫宫平静地叙述。

“对。”

卫宫若有所思地看了亚撒几秒，道：“我一直不明白你为什么会有裁定者职阶的适应性。”

“我确实不是圣人，”亚撒承认，“但是我对圣杯无所求。圣杯召唤我的时候往往是爱因兹贝伦向我求助，以避免毁灭性的祸患。”

“因为你的起源？”

“不完全对。”

“那么是……？”卫宫盯着亚撒的眼睛继续思考，“你说爱因兹贝伦……是指家族，还是羽斯缇萨·里姿莱希·冯·爱因兹贝伦？”

“当然是羽斯缇萨。”亚撒似乎对卫宫的敏锐感到很开心。

“第三法？”

“第三法。”

卫宫的表情明显地扭曲了一下。“你不会是生前就掌握了第三法吧？”

“是啊。”

“然后你放弃第三法去死了？”

“对。”

这次扶额的变成了卫宫。过了一会儿，射手发出了虚弱的疑问：“虽然你做这种事情，也不算奇怪……但是，你居然放弃了魔法？”

“在我那个年代魔法还没绝迹呢。”亚撒平静地解释，“所罗门王就可以支配魔法，还有一些半神什么的。我放弃第三法是因为持有永生的魔法和病得生不如死完全没有冲突。”亚撒仰头看着卫宫，“非常惨。比你想象的还惨。惨到约沙法想杀掉我的程度——然而持有第三法不可能死，所以我放弃了第三法。”

卫宫噎住了。

“我是不可能被杀死的，除非我真的想死。”亚撒诚恳地看着卫宫，“我真的没有你想象的那么脆。”

射手忍不住翻了个白眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼医生：好像有哪里不对……
> 
> 约沙法：好像哪里都不对……
> 
> 卫宫：这人居然放弃魔法去死了？
> 
> 亚撒：我做的事情你们不知道的多着呢。


	32. 第二特异点（1）

■时间：公元一世纪

■地点：罗马

■作战任务：对特异点进行调查和修正，对圣杯进行调查，并夺取或破坏。

■执行人员：灵子转移人员：御主藤丸立香、亚从者玛修·基列莱特、裁定者亚撒·基列莱特。

■待命人员：剑士齐格飞、枪兵库·丘林、射手卫宫、骑兵玛丽·安托瓦内特、魔术师莫扎特、狂战士清姬、狂战士弗拉德三世。

灵子转移开始。

亚撒仰头望着天空。

立香和玛修互相确认过平安无事后，一齐望向亚撒。

“亚撒……哥哥？”玛修有些生疏地叫了他一声。

为了让亚撒以裁定者的职阶稳定存在，她们对“亚撒·基列莱特”的认知和认可非常重要。

芙芙从玛修肩头跳到亚撒肩头，跟他一起仰望天空的光环。

亚撒向女孩子们露出一个安慰的笑容。“罗曼医生，”他呼唤联络装置那一端的迦勒底负责人，“请测定我们的位置。显然这片丘陵并非罗马城。”

“哎？传送位置应该固定了的……唔，你们那儿的位置应该是罗马的郊外。位置出现了偏差吗……？不过，时代是正确的。”

“了解。”亚撒抬手，浅蓝色的风属性人工灵在他手心发亮。他的视线转向不远处的山丘。

“好像有声音……？”玛修也察觉了。“似乎是在交战？”

仅靠耳力就发觉了啊。亚撒含笑不语。

“这个时代的罗马，没有发生大型战争的记录。”罗曼医生急匆匆地确认。“也就是说——”

“历史上正发生着异常事件，是吧。”玛修接道。

亚撒和玛修一齐看向藤丸立香。

“走。”立香作出了决定。

他们翻过山丘，增援了守卫城市的那一小股军队。

玛修一马当先持盾冲锋，紧接着是立香——亚撒为她们施加了各种增益魔术，从力量强化到闪避一应俱全。玛修且不用说，面对没有魔术强化的普通人类士兵，经过训练和强化的立香自己一个打三个也毫无压力，何况亚撒一直注意着她，用魔术阻挡射过来的箭矢。

亚撒没有主动攻击。

看似人数众多的普通人类军队迅速被两位勇士少女击溃。接着，身着金红华服的守军首领走上前来，对她们的神勇表现予以言语的嘉奖与赞扬。

双方的自我介绍才刚刚开始，就不得不被打断。又一波敌军来了。金红华贵宛如盛放玫瑰的少女极其自然地把迦勒底一行人纳入了受她指挥的范围。她们击破了又一波敌军，击退了来袭的从者，并获知了金红色少女的身份——尼禄·克劳狄乌斯。

这位极具领袖魅力的帝王接纳了来历可疑的一行人，带领她们进入属于她的都城。简单的情报交换后，亚撒莫名地被按了个总督的身份，和立香、玛修一起成为了这位皇帝的客将。

亚撒笑着接受。

未等尼禄为新的客将举行宴会，敌军前来攻打城池的消息再次传来。这自然是新客将的表现时间——亚撒和尼禄走上了城墙，玛修和立香和守城士兵一齐顶在城门外。

亚撒为勇士们施加了群体强化的魔术，然后安静地注视着战局。

“立香，战斗会持续很久，注意节省体力。”亚撒以魔术将自己的话传给立香。

“这么远都能听得见吗？唔呣，魔术还真是方便啊。”

亚撒对她笑了。“陛下。”亚撒面对着尼禄，“您为何把总督之位交给我呢？”

“这不是显而易见吗？”少女爽朗地笑了，“虽然汝等看上去是听从立香的命令，但真正指挥的是汝——也许还有那个看不到的魔术师？”

“原来如此。”

“余也有疑问。”尼禄盯着裁定者亚撒·基列莱特的紫色眼睛，“那两个孩子完全没有杀气呢。”尤其是盾背（？）推打敌人的玛修，手下留情非常明显。

“目的是胜利的话，击败敌人就可以了。”

“征服而不是剿灭吗？余喜欢。那么，如果敌人是汝等的仇人——汝等追踪的那个名叫雷夫的魔术师呢？”

“那就是‘施予应受的惩罚而非剿灭’吧。”亚撒微微偏了一下头。

“那么，‘应受的惩罚’由谁来决定呢？”

“当然是受害者了。”亚撒笑着回答。

“如果受害者不在了呢？”

亚撒把视线投向了立香。“那就由她来决定。”

“汝具备为王的气质。余不明白汝为何会后退。……汝是在把那个橘色头发的女孩子当作未来的领袖来培养的吗？她是哪个王室的末裔吗？”

“并非王室。理解成家族更接近些。”亚撒坦诚道。“她是我们的希望。”

“把整个家族的希望寄托在一个少女身上吗？”

“与其说我们把希望强加在她身上，不如说立香主动站出来承担了责任，并给我们带来了希望。”亚撒温和而缓慢仔细回答了尼禄的问题。“立香之于迦勒底，如同您之于罗马。”

“这样啊。”罗马的皇帝爽朗地笑了。

短暂地交谈后，尼禄离开了城墙。

“罗曼医生。”亚撒呼唤通讯另一端的迦勒底指挥官。

“嗯？我在线。”

“接下来我会扩展感知范围，你可以暂停对远距离敌对反应的探测，节省资源，专注观测立香本身的存在性。”

“呃……你没问题吗？”

“没有问题。虽然我确实牺牲了魔术师职阶的加成，但我依然保持着生前的魔术水准，不用担心。”

“好……好的。”

“罗曼医生，你有什么话想说吗？”

“刚才，你跟皇帝的对话……是什么意思呢？”

“嗯，其实昨天这个话题我跟立香也谈过了。”亚撒一边把自己的风元素人工灵和地元素人工灵都散开去进行侦察，一边继续跟罗曼医生说话，“在特异点我会听从立香指挥。”

“哎哎？”

“或者说，我希望能有‘具备正常道德观念的人’约束我。”

“……我不明白。”

“打个比方——如果让我自己去跟这些士兵战斗，大概一个工程他们就全烧成灰了吧。”

“哎哎哎？”

“虽然失去了魔术师职阶的额外加成，但我仍然能用一个工程的时间完成大魔术。一百个敌人或者一千个敌人的数字对我毫无意义，就算是一座城市，也不过是几个小节的吟唱就能解决的问题。生前我顾忌着身后的国家和子民，现在可没有。”亚撒轻轻叹了口气，“幸好约沙法不在。”

“可是你明明不喜欢杀人！”

“我确实不会因取人性命而感到愉快，但我也不会感到任何愧疚，罗曼医生。别忘了，我是一个非常热衷于追求效率的魔术师，是奴隶时代的王。”

“而且，我很容易把我自己的意志强加给别人。”亚撒淡淡地继续说，“即使对方强烈反对，我也总能通过各种方法让对方放弃反对甚至转为支持我。这是我生前的习惯，毕竟那时我掌握着一个国家，而这个国家只能听从我的意志。但现在不行，迦勒底不行——迦勒底不是我的国。”亚撒温柔地看着战斗告一段落正在短暂休息的少女们。“对三千年前的耶路撒冷来说，我是不愧为所罗门王继承人的、贤明的王。但对21世纪的世界来说，我只是个三千年前就死了的鬼魂。”

“亚撒，你不能这么说。你对迦勒底、对我们都很重要——”

“我知道。”亚撒温柔地应声。“我只是需要一些顾忌来拉着我，以免我犯下‘不合时宜’的错误。所以我打算尽可能听从立香的意见。”

沉默。

“你对雷夫是怎么打算的呢？”罗曼医生生硬地转移话题。

“先抓到再说。最理想的状态是把弗劳洛斯和雷夫拆开分别处置。”

“这样吗……”

“啊，”亚撒转换了对话的对象，“立香，玛修，新一波敌人来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒“为王”状态下，真的会无意识地把自己的意志强加给别人，对于他认定的事情他不会允许任何反对意见。他虽然会征求别人意见，宽容地满足臣民的祈愿，但那都是他认为无关紧要的事情。
> 
> 亚撒自己有这方面的自觉。
> 
> 所以亚撒主动戴上枷锁——他选择了意志坚定的立香，而不是总是瞻前顾后犹豫不决的自家御主。他会听取马里斯、肯尼斯甚至菲奥蕾姐弟的劝诫，但他几乎不会听取罗曼的反对意见。虽然目前罗曼也没反对过他就是了。
> 
> 作为三千年前奴隶时代的王，他最初对生命的态度是跟现代人有很大差异的。虽然在被召唤的过程中逐渐改变了一些，但是他真的不会因为杀了人而产生任何动摇，顶多是维持着不屠杀幼儿和女性的矜持和骄傲而已。对于消灭敌人有生力量这件事，作为王的亚撒是不会犹豫的。
> 
> 毕竟亚撒是守序中立，不是守序善。


	33. 第二特异点（2）

击退最后一波来袭敌人之时已是深夜。草草清理了一下，立香便和玛修一起睡了。

亚撒在她们隔壁，坐在窗台上。五大元素的人工精灵们陪着他，土元素和水元素在他腿上滚来滚去，火元素在他左边肩膀上，以太占据了他的头顶，风元素在他手心里微微发亮。

水银剑也被他搁在膝盖上。

迦勒底的联络手环不断录入着风元素精灵收集的数据，化作数据流传输回迦勒底。

亚撒注视着横过天空的光带。

“怎么样？肉眼观察的结果如何？”手环处传来达·芬奇的声音。看来她来替罗曼的班了。

亚撒没有立即回答。

“情况很糟。”他合上已经变成金色的眼睛，“如果说构成整个【耶路撒冷】的魔力总量是一的话，上面那些光芒的能量用兆来做单位恐怕都太小。”

“我真希望你是哪根筋抽了突然跟我开玩笑……毁灭世界根本用不上这种等级的能量吧。”

“很遗憾，我不是在开玩笑。”

“然后？你什么打算？”

“先抓弗劳洛斯。”

“好吧。”

“莱昂纳多。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢。”

万能之人发出一声轻笑，断开联络。

经过上一个特异点的锤炼，立香对马不停蹄的忙碌状态适应良好。这句话中的“马不停蹄”是个形容词。立香不会骑马。

匆忙从灵脉处将齐格飞和卫宫召唤过来后不久，迦勒底一行人跟随尼禄出征高卢。玛修带着盾不太方便，立香就挑了亚撒共骑一匹马——她不喜欢被人搂在怀里，但坐在卫宫或者齐格飞后面就看不到前面了。从负重角度考虑也很合适，亚撒比立香还瘦呢。

“上一个坐在我身后跟我骑一匹马的是所罗门王。”亚撒忍不住露出一点笑意。

“亚撒你真的很喜欢所罗门王啊。”

“确实。”亚撒轻轻攥了一下缰绳，指引马儿转向绕过一处浅坑。

立香抓着亚撒后背的衣服有点出神。

亚撒的骑术出乎意料地好。尼禄为客将们提供的马匹都是经验丰富的军马，即使是骑术不怎么样的生手也能驾驭，但是他们没有时间跟马儿培养默契。如果玛修、卫宫和齐格飞的骑术给人的印象是“熟练”的话，亚撒给人的印象就是“灵巧”。

亚撒的马在他手里就像跟了他好几年似的。

“立香？”亚撒轻轻唤了她一声。“如果觉得累可以靠着我休息一会儿。”

“啊，没有关系，我昨晚睡得很好。就是有些事不明白。”

“能说给我听听吗？”

“所罗门王是什么样的人呢？”

“哎？”

“圣经里面的故事……感觉怪怪的。而且我很在意雷夫教授说的话。真正认识所罗门王的只有你，亚撒，在你眼里所罗门王是什么样的人呢？”

亚撒回头打量着橘色头发的少女。

“你真的要听我说吗？”

“为什么不？”

“因为我是……举个例子，罗曼医生是魔法⭐梅莉厨，你明白这句话的意思吧？”

“梅莉是我偶像，所以梅莉说什么都是对的？梅莉世界第一？”

迦勒底那边，罗曼医生涨红了脸。

“对我来说，所罗门王是比‘偶像’更崇高的存在。因为情感和立场，我对王的评价不具备客观性。”

“那我也想听。不管怎样，你记忆中的所罗门王肯定比流传了好几千年的文字记载要更准确吧？”

“好吧……”亚撒愉快地笑了，“让我想想，从哪儿开始说起呢？”

“所罗门王长什么样子？”立香问。

骑着马走在他们旁边的玛修忍不住投过一个担心的眼神。

“单纯就长相而言，我相貌的优点均是遗传自他。王跟罗曼医生差不多高，肤色比我深一些。我出生的时候，王的年纪已经很大了，但魔术师没有那么容易衰老，他仍然非常、非常英俊。王是那种很受女性欢迎的长相，有些被送给王的年轻的贵族女子原本不愿意嫁给年迈的王，但是见过他之后几乎都改变了主意——”

“嗯？真的那么帅吗？”

“对，是英武强健的美男子，有八块腹肌的那种。我数过，只多不少。”

“哦~~”

“所罗门王是神选的、贤明伟大的王。”亚撒稍微收敛了笑意，“他没有犯过错。这并不是因为他拥有至高的权力，而是他真的没有犯过错——至少以三千年前以色列的标准，他是真正无一错处的、完美的王。”

“嗯……”

“难以置信吧？我也觉得难以置信。我在位四十一年，判断失误、被欺骗、遭遇背叛的经历数不胜数，但是这种事情从未发生在所罗门王身上。单纯的隐瞒和遮掩是不可能做到这个程度的——我那么费劲心思遮掩，还是有很多人知道罗波安是死在我手上，”亚撒轻描淡写地说，“所以，唯一的可能就是，他真的没有犯过错。他做的一切选择和决断都是最正确，或者至少是最合适的决断。”

“为什么呢？”

“我不知道。我猜测，是神给了他预测未来的能力。不是魔术师的占卜或者预言魔术，而是魔法或者说神迹领域的预见。”

“啊，这就说得通了。照着攻略打怎么可能出错啊。”立香不知不觉地搂住了亚撒的腰以坐的更稳。“可是……什么都提前知道的话，生活岂不是很没意思了吗？完全没有惊喜的。”

“是的。所以，王不快乐。”亚撒语气复杂地说。“所罗门王是我所见过最温柔、最包容的人。我一出生就被抱到他身边由他亲自抚养。立香，你接触过婴儿吗？”

“亲戚家的小孩出生的时候，多少有些接触。”

“我身体非常差，从出生起就生病。三千年前可没有婴儿保育箱和现代医药，只有乱念咒语装神弄鬼的巫医和神官。如果不是他亲自日夜看护，我根本不可能活下来。”亚撒轻轻叹息一声，“一个吃奶也吐、吃药也吐、便溺均不能自控的婴儿有多麻烦，你能想象到吗？”

立香没有说话。

“但是王从没有对我产生一丁点厌烦。”亚撒轻声补充。“我尝试过像他那样亲手抚养自己的孩子，那真的很难，就算有侍女和孩子的母亲帮忙，仍然非常难。你看，我跟约沙法感情好吧？可是他小时候哭闹起来，我真的恨不得甩他一个静音魔术。”

“所罗门王是全知全能的王，他拥有整个以色列，但他从未嫌弃过我这么个离了他就活不下去的病秧子。我大一点的时候，大概我四岁左右吧，我发现王不开心。”亚撒继续回忆：“王总是温柔包容地笑着，但是我就是觉得他应该并不开心。于是我试图讨他欢喜。四岁的孩子还能有什么办法，无非是把当时我喜欢的东西‘分享’给他而已——明明我所拥有的一切都是他的赐予，但王还是非常、非常温柔地给出‘我想要的反应’，装出更高兴的样子。”

“他很爱你。”立香轻声说。“就像你爱约沙法那样。”

“对，我也很爱他。就像约沙法爱我那样。”

罗曼医生忍不住在通讯那一端发出一声抽噎。

“医生？你怎么了？不舒服吗？”玛修担心地问。

“不、不是，我就是有点感动……”

亚撒笑了。“啊，王的故事以后再讲吧，敌人好像来了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我决定发糖。这是罗曼医生第一次听亚撒说“我爱你”……（怎么有哪里不对的样子）
> 
> 这些话亚撒跟玛修也说过。
> 
> 给即将出场的二世和迦勒底的肯尼斯和韦伯点个蜡烛。
> 
> 给即将被XXXX的雷夫点一百根蜡烛。


	34. 第二特异点（3）

对于立香来说，这一次的特异点调查任务比上一次顺利得多。

加入尼禄麾下之后，衣食住行基本不用额外操心。有亚撒在，她们不用担心被偷袭，正面作战可以得到增益魔术的支援，受伤也能立即得到治疗。

面对这个年代的人类士兵敌人时亚撒没出手，但她们遇上亡灵士兵之类敌人时，亚撒还是展示了一下只花费一工程时间的大魔术，一眨眼清掉几百上千的骨头架子。

魔术师真好——哦，阿马德乌斯那个重度偏科的音乐家除外。

立香甚至恍惚产生了一种“有亚撒还要我干嘛”的错觉。

直到几天后，她和玛修注意到，亚撒眼睛里金色越来越多，笑容越来越少，神情越来越空洞。她们偷偷地把这一担心告诉了卫宫。

立香问对了人。

“因为他在感知周围。”卫宫干脆地回答，“亚撒的注意力恐怕已经扩散到了几千米外，肉体的五感所占的比例已经不值一提，如果他专注于极远处的情况，你在他眼前挥手他都不一定能注意到。”

卫宫的解释并没有令立香和玛修安心。

从远征高卢开始，她们频繁地遇到敌方从者，立香也由能上场活动筋骨转为被保护的对象。

亚撒发现，他每次收回注意力，自己的手总是被人牵着。一般是立香，偶尔是玛修。

亚撒忍不住微笑。她们真可爱。

从高卢凯旋后，迦勒底一行人随皇帝尼禄从水路返回罗马，其间与希腊女神们的偶遇令卫宫和齐格飞两个正经人十分胃疼。立香和玛修也哭笑不得。

亚撒倒是一直保持着平静，没有对女神们的恶作剧发表什么意见。似乎在他看来，既然得知了敌军中枢的所在地，被耍一次也没什么。

尼禄召集了军队，向敌方“首都”进发。拜亚撒惊人的感知所赐，敌军分割我军的计谋并未成功，尼禄和迦勒底一行人成功驰援了身陷包围的布狄卡。

“哎？计谋被识破了吗？”两个敌方从者中，红发的美少年十分惊讶地问。

玛修和立香已经惊呆了。“韦伯老师？？？！！！”

“……”他身后身材瘦削的长发男子面色不虞，皱着眉打量着尼禄和她身边的从者们。

“等等，御主，”齐格飞举起剑，“对方是从者！”

“……是韦伯·维尔维特老师死后成为了英灵，然后被召唤出来了吗？”玛修迟疑着问。

“你们认识老师吗？”红发的美少年更加惊讶地问。

“哼。”样貌与韦伯·维尔维特别无二致的魔术师不悦地哼了一声。

“汝识得此二人？”尼禄问离她最近的立香。

“啊，年长的那个与我的老师长相一样，但他并不是我的老师。”立香迅速、果断地回答。

“我也不记得有过你这样的学生。”

亚撒微笑着向尼禄欠身，“毫无疑问，这两位都是敌人。”

“余允许汝等向余报上名来。”

“哎——”红发美少年愉快地笑着，“让我想一想——我有很多名字，嗯，好，就用这个吧。我是亚历山大，准确地说，是亚历山大三世。另外，他是——”

“君主埃尔梅罗二世。出于——”

“哎？”立香忍不住惊呼，又因为自己打断了对方的话有些失礼而不好意思地捂住嘴。

“你对我的名号有什么指教吗，lady？”

“嗯……”立香看了亚撒一眼，“我只知道一个埃尔梅罗，是肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿齐博尔德老师。”那是是日常跟韦伯老师吵架的天才魔术师。用玛丽的话说，这对师徒具备相爱相杀的资质（X）。

“在下不是真正的英灵。若是作为英灵的话，就需要报上其他的名字了。”埃尔梅罗二世预感到再问下去可能会发生他不想看到的情况，决定忽略立香。“所以你们大可忘掉在下的名字。”

“这可不行，”亚历山大接口，“对她来说我们可是敌方将领哟。对吧，罗马皇帝？”

“当然了，怎么，难不成事到如今还想说自己不想与吾等敌对？”

“嗯，”

“什么？”

“不想敌对……？你们不是敌方从者吗？”玛修皱着眉问。

“在下是无主的从者，”埃尔梅罗二世冷淡地道，“亚历山大另当别论。”

“我大概是跟御主性格不合吧。”亚历山大清清爽爽地说，“我对你有点兴趣，可以的话，我想跟你聊聊，像这样，在战场上。”

于是，战斗开始。

两个从者面对尼禄、立香、亚撒、玛修、卫宫、齐格飞、布狄卡的组团围殴自然无法获胜。在敌方从者化为金色灵子消失之前，亚撒用魔术将一句话传给了敌方的魔术师。

【肯尼斯和韦伯都没参加圣杯战争】

“是吗……这样啊。”埃尔梅罗二世轻轻叹息一声，消散。

击破了这一波抵抗之后，尼禄所率领的军队迅速攻入了敌军的“首都”。

敌方的首领，是与七丘之上建立罗马帝国的神祖罗穆路斯。

亚撒第一次脱离了迦勒底的队伍。立香没有问他去做什么，只是和玛修一起先后抱了他一下，让他自己小心。

亚撒没有气息遮断的技能，但与灵脉同调隐匿行动对他来说是很简单的事情。他已经捕捉到了弗劳洛斯的气息。看来这一次，持有圣杯的就是弗劳洛斯。

亚撒微微勾起嘴角。

按照弗劳洛斯的个性，他一定不会支援罗穆路斯，而会以最终黑手的姿态，在立香她们击败罗穆路斯、损耗严重的时候出现，凭借圣杯的力量坐收战果。

换任何一个别的魔神，亚撒都不敢说有九成把握抓住对方。唯独弗劳洛斯，眼高手低。成事不足败事有余，所以他经常被所罗门王派去做一些没难度、无关紧要、又烦又累的工作。

就这样，他还是经常坏事儿。

现在也是。亚撒找到弗劳洛斯的时候，一身绿的魔术师正在以魔术远程观测罗穆路斯与尼禄、迦勒底诸人的战斗。他根本没发现亚撒的靠近。

亚撒现在有充足的时间在弗劳洛斯毫无所觉的情况下进行“仪式”。

于是——

【宣告：吾乃所罗门王亲指之继承人。】

【王之财产为吾所有。】

【王之遗泽为吾所受。】

【王之盛名为吾所承。】

【王之子民为吾所辖。】

“弗劳洛斯——听吾号令！”

一身绿的魔术师几乎没能作出什么抵抗就被亚撒接管了管理权限，而他那点儿微不足道的抵抗却着实恶心了亚撒一把。

他的形态产生了变化。

黑不溜秋、黏黏糊糊的一根柱子，上面布满了浑浊的红色星状眼睛，精神强韧如亚撒也忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——而且这玩意儿直接捅破了房顶，扭来扭去地蠕动着。

“亚撒医生！！！”刚刚击败罗穆路斯的众人察觉动静冲过来，玛修提着盾跑在最前面。

亚撒下意识地咏唱了一个小节遮蔽了那精神污染的玩意儿，玛修只是匆匆瞥了一眼，后跟来的尼禄等人很幸运地没有看到它。

“没事，弗劳洛斯被我抓住了。”亚撒安抚着玛修，“你们先休息，我需要处理一下这玩意儿。”

“你没受伤吧？亚撒医——”玛修突然醒悟，忙换回称呼，“亚撒哥哥。”

“没有。”亚撒一边编织着魔术式一边回答。一时他也找不出把弗劳洛斯变成人形的方法，只好匆匆把圣杯剥离，然后缩小那恶心玩意儿封入容器。

芙芙颇具敌意地盯着那罐子，直到亚撒把它收起来。

失去圣杯的支持，这个时空的异常逐渐消散。

“余……吾等，胜利了吗？”

“是的，您再次统一了罗马，陛下。”亚撒温和地回答。

第二特异点·永续疯狂帝国·七丘之城 奠基复原

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒：WTF 这什么玩意儿？？？！！！
> 
> 立香：韦伯老师！我们遇见了未来的你！（X）他自称埃尔梅罗二世！
> 
> 肯尼斯：？？？？？？？？？
> 
> 亚撒：说起来……亚历山大是怎么长成伊斯坎达尔的？？？有什么增高秘诀吗？（羡慕）
> 
> 约沙法：？？？？爹你冷静！！！！冷静啊啊啊！！！


	35. 魔神柱

有上一个特异点的先例在，这一次的后续工作也有条不紊、按部就班地顺利完成了。

如果说和上一次有所不同的话，那就是亚撒忙得更不见人影了。

无论是裁定者的亚撒还是魔术师的亚撒都不见人影，达芬奇也经常不在工坊，甚至考列斯和菲奥蕾也见得少了。

奥尔加玛丽倒是常驻迦勒底了——虽然她现在的身体无法使用魔术，但她完全可以胜任不需要使用魔力的任何工作。不要小瞧阿尼姆斯非亚家的长女，即使抛开身份，奥尔加玛丽也是一个才能出众的女孩儿。她现在的模样比原先可爱多了，坐着够不着操作台，后来考列斯专门为她弄了一把高椅子。她的父亲马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚从未出现，她也不曾主动提起。

立香没见过这位前所长，见考列斯和菲奥蕾都避免在她面前提起这人，立香也什么都不说。

立香再一次召唤了新的从者，这次亚撒没有陪着她，响应召唤来到迦勒底的只有贝狄卡一个。

刚从法国回来的时候亚撒就很忙，但那时候好歹午饭或者晚饭还能见一见，现在根本不见人影。按约沙法的说法，他爹研究上头了。如果不是先前跟罗曼医生约定每天必须睡满六小时，亚撒能一直不睡直到研究告一段落。

研究的对象是被捕捉的弗劳洛斯。

“我能去看看吗？”玛修问。立香站在他身边，表示她也想去。

“你确定想去看吗？”约沙法问，“那场面可能有点恶心。”

立香和玛修一起点头。

于是，从第二特异点回来后的第十天，约沙法趁着下午立香的点心时间，带着她们第一次前往耶路撒冷的“背面”。

“哎？”

天空是黑的？没有星星也没有月亮，而是深邃不可见的黑。光源只有约沙法左手中提着的一盏灯。约沙法伸出右手给玛修。他的神态跟亚撒往常做这个动作时的神态一模一样。

玛修的忐忑来得快去得也快，她把手交给约沙法，另一手牵着立香。

约沙法带着她们抵达了亚撒真正意义上的工坊，圣城耶路撒冷的背面。她们穿过了像是水流或者瀑布一样微凉的空气，然后进入工坊的中心。

亚撒漂浮在高处，银色的魔力丝线和符文把足有大型体育馆那么大的空间裹得密不透风，也照亮了银线缠绕的那个——

“章鱼？克苏鲁？”立香自言自语道。

“克苏鲁是什么？”约沙法问。

“是一种神话。”立香回答。

“确实有点恶心……”玛修喃喃自语。幸好芙芙没跟来。

“立香？玛修？”菲奥蕾过来打招呼。“你们来了？”

“菲奥蕾。”女孩子们很快凑作一团。约沙法轻轻笑了，挥挥手示意她们自便，就走到一边坐着，看着自家忙得抽不出手的父亲出神。

“说是抓住了雷夫·莱诺尔也不算错，”菲奥蕾尽量用浅显的语言向两个并非正统魔术师的小伙伴讲解；“躯体是，但躯体里面装的不是人类。”而是这玩意儿——菲奥蕾一指。“很可能是弗劳洛斯早就取代了我们熟悉的雷夫教授的灵魂或者人格。”

“那么‘弗劳洛斯’到底是什么东西呢？”立香皱着眉，上下打量着呈现“冰冻史莱姆”状态的——触手？说是触手也太大了点。

“这个有点复杂。”菲奥蕾努力把大串术语抛开，“你想象成……本来是个结构非常简单的东西，啊，”菲奥蕾灵犀一动，“藤壶见过吗？”

“海里船上那个？”立香毕竟是岛国出身，起码在海鲜市场见过。

“对，就像一根漂浮在海里的绳子，很多各种藤壶依附在这根绳子上，然后又有珊瑚、海葵什么的，接着海藻、水草也被裹挟固定，再引来鱼虾，然后体积变得无比巨大，最终死了的生物和没有生命的其他物质化成能量被绳子压缩、吸收，循环往复，就成了这样子。”

“那，亚撒老师是在…拆绳子？”

“那是下一步。”菲奥蕾也扭回头去瞄了一眼空中，“现在是在找绳头。”

“哎？才开始吗？还是……”玛修一脸的担忧。

“前些天亚撒老师一直拉着肯尼斯老师研究，试图确认雷夫教授是不是还有残余的灵魂在——”菲奥蕾又一指魔神柱。“那里面。前天才得到结果。”

亚撒擅长召唤和基本魔术，但降灵术不在他研究范围内。肯尼斯是宝石科的君主和降灵科的讲师，即使外面的世界没毁灭，降灵术上造诣比他深的也不超过一只手。

“也就是说，犯下罪行的，不是雷夫教授？”

“有很大可能，但是没有证据。”菲奥蕾遗憾地回答。“啊，对了，立香，你的点心时间快结束了吧？”

“哎哎哎？”立香一看手环。“糟了。”

“我送你们出去，正好我有事去找达·芬奇亲。”

她们在前往达·芬奇工坊的走廊上遇见了达·芬奇本人。

“正巧，”达·芬奇亲挥挥手，“走，跟我一起去训练场。”她收下了菲奥蕾带给她的东西，拉上立香和玛修就走，“来试试你的新礼装。”

“新礼装？”

“嗯~嗯。”达·芬奇愉快地应了一声，“额外增加了魔力储备，就算没找到灵脉，你也可以独立召唤至少一个从者哟。”

万能之人一手挽着一个，愉快地走了。

少女们并不知道，前一个特异点的灵子转移过程有多凶险。

如果不是亚撒及时作出调整，她们很有可能不只是被抛到偏离罗马的郊外，而是很可能会被抛向不同的地点。玛修有自保能力还好，立香要是孤身一人在特异点，任谁都放不下心。

为立香制作魔术礼装的待办事项自然被提到最高优先级。

约沙法晚间并没有回迦勒底吃饭。

耶路撒冷地上的宫殿中，亚撒在约沙法怀里睡着。

同时，耶路撒冷地下的工坊中，另一个亚撒继续为拆解弗劳洛斯做准备。马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚半透明的灵体在一旁做他助手。

这种事情，做父亲的那个已经非常熟练了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我忍不住想了一下，如果一边站着罗曼医生（已经掉马），一边站着“没有感情”的所罗门，亚撒会选谁。
> 
> 我觉得他会选所罗门。而且是一秒都不带犹豫地，直接奔向他的王。他最怕被所罗门抛弃。这个给他的伤害太大了。
> 
> 相对而言，亚撒不怕罗曼医生不要他。
> 
> 这就很……了。
> 
> 有类似“得不到和已拥有”的感觉。而且还是“失而复得和意外之喜”。
> 
> 幸好我迦勒底只有罗曼医生，感情丰富的所罗门是现在的所罗门，感情稀薄的所罗门是过去的所罗门，终究只有一个，亚撒没得挑……
> 
> 偏偏这个医生又试图来一次“在你面前去死”，亚撒更难受了。
> 
> 因为这意味着：不管王有没有感情，都会抛弃他。
> 
> 对过去感情稀薄的所罗门，亚撒还能用“王不被神允许拥有感情，没有余力爱我才会抛弃我”进行自我安慰，罗曼搞一出这个……等于：
> 
> 王有感情也会做同样的选择。→对王来说我根本不重要。→王其实真的不爱我。
> 
> 哎……我大半夜的自己给自己喂刀子吃干嘛啊……


	36. 小憩

亚撒完成对弗劳洛斯的拆解时，达·芬奇和罗曼医生他们已经测定了第三特异点的位置和大致的年代，只是基于增加灵子转移准确度的考虑，正在进行更多验证和运算。

亚撒再次把管事儿的人和从者们开了个小会，公布了他的调查结果。

“因为弗劳洛斯不配合，我彻底将它拆解还原为它原始的状态。”亚撒伸出他的左手，魔术回路的灵光逐渐浮现，夹杂在红色纹路中，贯穿左手手腕、手背和中指的一条深色纹路格外显眼。

“……就剩这点儿了？”达·芬奇凑过去，摆弄着他的手指。

“是的。我对弗劳洛斯的记忆进行了搜索。”亚撒平静而有些冷淡地垂下眼，“获知了毁灭人理之物的一些碎片信息。整合之后，我能确定的事实不多。”

“好消息是，我们不需要与所罗门王为敌。”亚撒勉强笑了笑，“坏消息是，下一个特异点我们很可能要面对另一柱魔神——海魔佛纽司。”亚撒顿了顿，“在海上。”

时隔许久，亚撒终于又在迦勒底吃晚饭了。

像以前那样，亚撒靠边找了个位置坐下，约沙法去打饭。

立香和玛修对视了一眼，亚撒坐的桌子有四张椅子。

没等她们上前，粉色头发的医生就端着自己的晚餐坐到了亚撒正对面。玛修和立香端着盘子停住了脚步，立香回头看了一眼食堂窗口的约沙法，眯起眼睛。

她跟玛修对视了一眼，然后走过去，顺手扯过隔壁桌的椅子，坐在了罗曼和亚撒中间。玛修慢了一步坐到亚撒斜对面、罗曼医生的旁边，把亚撒身边的位置留给约沙法。

“那个……亚撒医生。”玛修担心地看着亚撒的手背。

“没关系的，这个颜色是正常现象。原先在吾王身上的时候，就是这样的。”只不过亚撒的腿部魔术回路比较复杂没法移植到弗劳洛斯应该在的位置，只好随意放在手上罢了。

“真的，我拆得很彻底，一点感觉都没有。就是丑了点。”亚撒悠闲地说。

约沙法回来了。他也没吭声，轻轻把碗放在亚撒面前。今儿个“值班”的是清姬，晚餐主菜是煎鱼、味增汤和素什锦炒饭，又香又鲜，可惜亚撒能吃的大概只有豆腐味增汤。

其他从者吃饭是口腹之欲，亚撒却跟玛修一样需要填饱肚子。他在耶路撒冷的时候菲奥蕾会照顾好肠胃虚弱的老师，亚撒太久没到食堂来了，就算值班的是卫宫也不会特地为一个不来吃饭的人准备病号饭。

“我拜托清姬蒸了蛋羹，几分钟就能好。”约沙法低声对亚撒说。“先喝些汤。”

亚撒微笑着对儿子点点头。

“说起来，上一次在海水里游泳的时候，我才十一岁呢。”立香扒拉着炒饭里的豆粒，有点发愁。

“我不会游泳。”玛修放下勺子，也有点愁。

“别担心，有我在呢。”亚撒宽慰道，“魔术很方便的。而且，玛修，你真的不会游泳吗？”亚撒笑着问，“你也没学过骑马吧？”

“啊。”玛修发出一声小小的惊呼。

“对哦。”立香举起勺子。

“嗯……我不太清楚。”她上马之前也从来没意识到过自己没学过骑马呀。

“明天去特异点搜集素材的时候找条河试一试吧，我也好久没游泳了。”立香提议。

顶着约沙法冷淡的视线，罗曼医生机械地吃着饭，完全不敢开口。

“约沙法，你帮我去看看蛋羹好了么。”亚撒戳了戳儿子的肩膀。

约沙法起身走了。罗曼医生却不知道说什么，憋了半天脸都红了，偏偏约沙法都回来了他还是没说出来一个字。他们有二十多天没见过面了。

立香喝光了味增汤，作为日本人能吃到地道的日式料理她真的很感激清姬。

“魔神到底是什么东西啊……”立香看着小口对着蛋羹吹气的亚撒。她瞄了一眼亚撒手上的魔术回路，又想想那天在耶路撒冷背面看到的巨大触手。

亚撒的视线也转到自己手背上。

“立香，你知道鱼胶吗？”新鲜出炉的蛋羹一时半会儿入不得口，亚撒干脆放下勺子。

“知道，就是鱼鳔晒的干。以前我奶奶会做这类东西存起来。”

亚撒一指自己的手指。“如果魔神柱是条鱼的话，这就是鱼胶。”

“哦……”立香思考了一会儿。

“就像我刚才在会上说的，”亚撒温和地看着她和玛修，“虽然在海上与海魔战斗形势不利，但我对所有魔神柱的克制是不会变的。只要它们还记得自己的名字，我就有机会夺取佛纽司的控制权。而且——”亚撒轻轻地笑了，“就算没有我，你还有那么多伙伴。不要担心。”

他示意食堂中各自进食的其他从者们。戴着围裙的清姬给了立香一个wink。

立香笑了。“那当然！”

罗曼医生脚步沉沉地在考列斯催促下返回自己的寝室。

已经晚了，这个方向上只有应急灯还在发出绿色的微光。好在，走廊里空荡荡的，路又熟，没有灯也无所谓。

他有气无力地用胸牌刷开房门——

“哎哎哎？你怎么在这里？”

“啊，因为在走廊里站着怪累的，我就进来了。”亚撒坐在他桌前，似乎在摆弄平板电脑。

“呃……你也喜欢魔法⭐梅莉？”

“不讨厌。”

罗曼盯着亚撒的屏幕看了一会儿，发出一声呜咽。

“怎么了，罗曼医生？”

“哇这不公平！为什么梅莉对我这么粗暴，对你就那么温柔啊？”

“嗯……可能是因为我比较喜欢温柔的类型？”

“怎、怎么可能，我也喜欢温柔的小姐姐啊！”

“可是梅莉粗暴地对你你也还是喜欢她？”

“呜呜呜……”

“……”这就哭了？？？亚撒啼笑皆非地拍了拍从背后熊抱住他的自家御主。他提醒自己，除了约沙法，这个也需要定期安抚。瞧，两三周没见，就哭唧唧了。

亚撒放任医生宣泄了一会儿情绪。等罗曼医生回过神来，开始不好意思的时候，亚撒就低了头忍着笑不去看他。

罗曼咬着嘴唇挣扎了一会儿，坐在床边靠近亚撒的位置上。

“亚撒。”

“嗯？”亚撒抬起头，温和地看着他。

“关于……”罗曼鼓起勇气，“雷夫的事情……”

“我只保下了他的尸体。拆解弗劳洛斯的时候，我没能找到属于雷夫的灵魂或者灵魂残片——抱歉。”

“……”罗曼显得有些窘迫。

“我暂时把雷夫教授的尸体保存在耶路撒冷，等一切结束后，马里斯应该会处理这些事。”

“马里斯还好吗？”

“他很好。马里斯不肯像奥尔加玛丽那样使用没有魔术回路的载体，所以他出耶路撒冷很麻烦。”

“哦。”罗曼闷闷地应了。“你下午的时候，说指使魔神柱的不是所罗门王，那应该是谁呢？”

“我有猜测，但不能确认。”亚撒耐心地回答着罗曼的问题，“因为弗劳洛斯不配合，我只能彻底拆了他才能获取情报，但我估计，如果下一个特异点能打败佛纽司的话，应该能获得更详细的情报。佛纽司的性格比较干脆也更识时务，胜过他之后他就会爽快地配合了。”

“是吗……”罗曼蔫蔫地垂下头。

亚撒莫名其妙地想到了小羊羔。哦，还是粉毛的。明明比他高了二十厘米还多，坐在床上委委屈屈的缩起来，还挺可爱的。

亚撒从椅子上站起来。

罗曼有些失望：这是要走了么？

亚撒在他身边坐了下来，示意他往里坐一些。

罗曼医生不明所以地照做，亚撒侧过身背对罗曼医生，直接向后一躺，枕在罗曼腿上。

“这些天忙得头疼，帮我按按呗，罗曼医生？”

“哎？啊，好。”罗曼连忙调整姿势让亚撒枕得更舒服些，手指伸向亚撒头部两侧，突觉手套碍事，就摘了下来。

亚撒合上眼。不用看他也知道罗曼医生在抿着嘴笑，自家御主跟约沙法一样，能帮上忙的时候就特别高兴。也许是真累了，本来寻思着一会儿回耶路撒冷的亚撒不多时就睡着了。

罗曼医生停下手，俯视着他的孩子。他伸出食指，用指背轻轻地抚摸了一下亚撒的侧脸。

罗曼医生小心地用枕头替换了自己的腿，给亚撒盖上被子，想了想，还是没给他脱衣服。动静太大肯定会吵醒亚撒。

罗曼医生轻手轻脚地把椅子搬近，坐下来，安静地看着。他不困，也不累。台灯的亮度被他调到了最低，他玩了一会儿亚撒的头发，笑了。

七十二魔神里跟亚撒玩得最好的是菲尼克斯，因为菲尼克斯性格温柔、长得好看又喜欢亚撒。其他的么……

想要毁灭人理的，到底是谁呢。亚撒可以坚定地认为不是所罗门，但他不能忽略世界上有另一个自己的可能性。说白了，所罗门是神的傀儡，神说要烧毁大地，所罗门是不会反对的。

罗马尼·阿其曼安静地注视着他的孩子，缓缓俯身，想要亲一亲亚撒的额头。

“叮”的消息音打断了他，粉毛医生撑着上身，差点犯了心脏病。他又急又不敢出声，蹑手蹑脚地拿起亚撒的平板，设成静音。

罗曼医生有史以来第一次慎重地考虑这个问题：他还要继续喜欢梅莉吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼：梅莉怎么了，梅莉有孩子好吗？？？？
> 
> 梅林：啧。


	37. 第三特异点（1）

在第三特异点调查的准备过程中，亚撒又发明了新花样。

他把约沙法的契约要了回去。在亚撒前往特地点时，约沙法作为中转站，可以供魔给马里斯比利，他给了马里斯一部分耶路撒冷的权限，专门用于固定时钟塔剩下的那一点地盘。

这样亚撒就可以亲身去特异点而不必担心时钟塔那边出什么问题了。

其实，如果约沙法是个魔术师，哪怕他只有亚撒一半儿的本事，这事儿就可以不麻烦马里斯。偏偏约沙法完全没有魔术师适性。

有能力搞定这事儿的只有达·芬奇和马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚，达·芬奇在迦勒底的调查任务中不可或缺，只好让连身体都没有的马里斯顶上。

亚撒也试过不少其他方法，包括让肯尼斯和菲奥蕾试一试，但肯尼斯个人独有的施术风格根深蒂固，他很难上手完全不同体系的大型魔术，菲奥蕾缺乏经验，剩下的魔术师们连试一试的资格都没。

只有马里斯，天体魔术本来就是各种常见魔术中格局最大的，他还有血脉加成——亚撒花了一点时间才真正确认了这一点，马里斯是他的直系后裔。

对，马里斯比利是亚撒的直系后裔，也是约沙法的直系后裔。起码有大约四十八分之一的血脉与亚撒一致，考虑到三千年的血脉稀释，这已经非常难得了。

这个事实搞得约沙法非常郁闷。他是真的不喜欢马里斯比利，根本不想跟他扯上任何关系。

亚撒倒是无所谓，三千年的时间有多漫长，如果认真追究的话，说不定时钟塔有一半魔术师是所罗门王的后裔。

约沙法在自己郁闷和给父亲添麻烦之间选择前者，忍了。

■时间：1573年

■地点：大海

■作战任务：对特异点进行调查和修正，对圣杯进行调查，并夺取或破坏。

■执行人员：灵子转移人员：御主藤丸立香、亚从者玛修·基列莱特、魔术师亚撒。

■待命人员：剑士齐格飞、枪兵库·丘林、射手卫宫、骑兵布狄卡、骑兵玛丽·安托瓦内特、魔术师莫扎特、狂战士清姬、狂战士弗拉德三世。

罗曼医生打了保票不会把他们转移到海上，但他的保证真的一点用都没有。

他们灵子转移的落点是大海正上方的空中。

亚撒迅速地发挥了自己高速神言EX的逆天属性，用风魔术带着他自己和玛修、立香飞向附近的岛屿。

“立香，用你礼装的魔力召唤从者。我们没有时间寻找灵脉了。”

“哎？达·芬奇亲说应急用的只有一次——”立香下意识地反驳了半句，突然意识到是自己犯了傻，有亚撒在还缺什么魔力。

“罗曼医生。”亚撒对着通讯那头叫了一声。

“呃……那个什么，不是说墨菲定律什么的……”显然罗曼医生对于转移地点又出错感到了十分不好意思，支支吾吾地辩解了几句。

“罗曼医生，没时间闲聊了，圣杯就在这个岛上。”

“哎哎哎？”罗曼慌忙调取数据，“确实有很强的魔力反应，但数据传输不稳定，我们现在很难获取准确的数据。”

“照例，探测由我来，你注意保持通讯稳定性，重点观察立香本身。”亚撒简洁地吩咐。

“收到。”

考虑到第三特异点是在海上，计划响应立香召唤前往特异点的从者名单的优先范围就缩小了些。骑阶从者没场地发挥长处，先排除；不会游泳的排除；很可能需要长时间野营，野外经验丰富的优先。于是，先应召的是清姬。她挤掉了库·丘林成功抵达特异点。

亚撒领着她们离开海边进入山林，施加了隐匿的魔术。

“圣杯在这个岛上，就在北边的海湾里。”亚撒以光的线条大致勾勒出岛的地形，“从者应该有一到两个。”他和清姬一齐看着立香。

“先试着交涉一下吧。”立香站得笔直，“谈不拢再打。”

想要直接突袭敌方的魔术师和狂战士默默点头。

小岛北面的海湾里，是一个临时搭建的港口，泊着几艘船，岸上有一些帐篷和简易板房。

这是海盗们的临时据点。不出海时，海盗们无所事事地赌牌、拼酒、角力，闹哄哄一团。

亚撒的脸有点黑。文艺复兴时期的水手们是什么样他早有体会，海盗只能更下流。而他们一行人，三个美貌少女，只有他一个男人，还是个长头发的小个子。

刚刚就应该让立香召唤库·丘林来对付这场面！

“等等，我做点额外准备。”亚撒加快脚步走到了最前面，他的身形逐渐变化，拔高，然后变成了约沙法的模样。

原本是清姬在最前方，玛修和立香走在中间，芙芙在玛修肩上，亚撒在最后，现在变成了“约沙法”在最前，玛修和清姬一左一右将立香夹在中间的阵型。

“一会儿我来跟海盗们交涉。”“约沙法”叮嘱立香和玛修。“他们的眼光可能会让你们不舒服，但……我建议由我来处理那些不规矩的人，你们不要自己动手，脏。”然后他停顿了一下，补充，“清姬小姐请随意。”

清姬笑盈盈地用扇子半遮着脸。她头一次发现，原来这位文弱温和的王保护欲这么旺盛。

他们没有直接进入海盗们的临时据点，而是停留在了据点边缘。

不多时，据点中最明显的魔力反应就出现在了他们面前。

“你们在找人吗，美丽的御主和从者们。”微笑着的俊美年轻人首先出声，“不用这么防备，我不是敌人哟。”

“约沙法”神色平静地看着面前一头浅绿色头发的从者。

“我是射手，告诉你们职阶，能不能换取一点信任呢？”

“魔术师。”“约沙法”也报出了自己的职阶。

“很好很好。先带你们去见管辖这里的人如何？”射手清爽地笑着，看上去很难让人心生恶感。

“有劳了。”“约沙法”轻轻点头。

他们跟随这位与脏兮兮臭烘烘的海盗们格格不入的射手从者进入了据点，在据点中心的板房前停下。

“你们在这里等着，我去把人叫出来。”说完，射手进入了板房。

暴露在海盗们目光中的玛修不太自在地垂下视线。幸亏之前亚撒让她们披上了薄斗篷，不然……这会儿清姬就要火烤臭男人了。

有点儿恼火。

立香捏捏她的手指，示意她稍安勿躁。

然后，她们见到了弗朗西斯·德雷克船长——性别，女。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这里走了类似漫画线。大卫一开始就在德雷克船长这边，约柜在阿塔兰忒守护下。
> 
> 大卫爸爸终于出来了！见到你家的隔了几代的小羊羔开心吗（X）
> 
> 亚撒：我觉得有点不对……就，不知道哪里不对。要不我切个小号看一眼……


	38. 第三特异点（2）

“我来自名为迦勒底的机构，名叫藤丸立香，她是玛修·基列莱特，她是清姬，这位魔术师是约沙法。”立香向德雷克船长介绍。

“迦勒底？看天象的人找我做什么？难不成要推销新的星图？”

“哇，没想到醉鬼也这么博学，竟然知道迦勒底的起源！”罗曼医生惊叹。

“约沙法”扶额。能不能别拖后腿啊，罗曼医生？

粗放豪迈的女海盗不爽地扬眉，“我好像感觉到了一股肤浅的气息，那种我最讨厌的软弱、悲观主义、没骨气、却又是个彻头彻尾老好人的孬种气息。”

她的话音落下之后，周遭一片安静。

“约沙法”已经捂住了自己整张脸。

“您的直觉真是可怕……”立香有些窘迫地笑着。她清了清嗓子，大致向德雷克介绍了迦勒底修正历史的来意。

可惜，德雷克船长并不在乎。“其他地方可找不到这么奇怪又有趣的世界！”

海盗头子掏出枪，“如果你们非要和我聊聊，就让我看看你们的实力吧！”一言不合，德雷克船长直接下令：“干掉他们，射手。”

“约沙法”轻轻勾起唇角，一个眼神递过去。玛修持盾上前，清姬留在立香身边。

“一对一比较公平吧。”“约沙法”笑着，一个响指把射手定在原地。

射手的对魔力属性为A，可以无视大魔术级别的魔术攻击，已经非常可观了，但在以魔术师职阶全盛姿态现世的“约沙法”面前，还是差了些。

一个小节的禁锢魔术在射手身上只能持续两秒钟，在两秒钟内魔术师足以施加更复杂的禁锢魔术令射手彻底败北，但魔术师没有那么做。

魔术师只是平静地看着已经与德雷克战成一团的持盾少女。

两秒后重获自由的射手一脸为难地看着那边的船长。“船长，我这边好像一下子就输了呢。”

“输了就一边躲着去，别碍事！！”船载火炮从德雷克身后光圈中探出。

“你就这样看着吗？魔术师阁下？”绿色头发的射手把手杖搁在臂弯里，以看热闹的口吻询问。

持盾的少女显然落于下风。

“不然呢？”“约沙法”笑着反问。立香看了看“约沙法”的神情，定了定神，学着“约沙法”的样子安稳地站着，没有试图加入战局。

“……德雷克船长，也是拥有从者能力的人类吧。”清姬以扇子掩着半张脸。即使她一开始说的就是“干掉他们”，这位船长实际上根本没有露出半点嗜血的杀意。

这只是一次试探、一次赌博、一次征服。

“是的。”“约沙法”回答了清姬的提问。

“抱歉打断你们，测定结果出来了。”医生的声音插了进来，“这位弗朗西斯·德雷克，她是圣杯的持有者。”

“知道了。”魔术师应了一声，目光转向绿色头发的射手。“我猜，你不是那个圣杯召唤出来的吧？”他指向正在以重火力压制玛修的船长。

射手轻快地应答，“是啊，你怎么看出来的？”，好像这不是什么大不了的事情。只有他自己知道，这个事实被轻易戳破给他带来了多大的震动。

这位魔术师实在厉害得有些过头了。

“德雷克船长不是你的御主——我猜你是无主的从者。”魔术师也平淡地回答。“罗曼医生，看来这个特异点有不止一个圣杯。”

“什么？”

“立香。搅局的要来了。”

橘发的少女反应极快地看向“约沙法”所指的方向——

一道细细的黑影正袭向正与玛修角力的德雷克背后。

“玛修！援护！”御主立即作出了判断，“【瞬间强化】！”她不但使用了礼装的魔术，一条令咒也化作魔力对玛修进行了补充和增益，从她手背上淡去。

持盾的少女也看见了德雷克背后的偷袭者，瞬间爆发力量、把德雷克推向一边，就着爆发力向前冲，盾牌直接撞上了偷袭者飞过来的斧子。

“又一个从者？”罗曼医生惊呼。

被盾背推倒的德雷克滚了半圈起身，双枪朝偷袭者开火——射了个空。

“哎？哪去了？”立香有点蒙。

“不见了？”玛修提着盾也有点蒙。

“不用在意，”射手向前一步，“那家伙就是这样的——什么时候该撤退，他最清楚了。好了船长，虽然我们继续打下去也无妨，但这两位美丽的少女刚刚可是救了你的命哦？”

“你根本都没动手好吧？”豪迈的女人忍不住吐槽了一句。“不打了。”她几乎是瞬间就重新打起精神——

“来喝酒吧！！！”

应该说不打不相识吧。莫名其妙地，迦勒底一行四人“证明了实力”加入了德雷克船长的船队。

四个小时后，举行酒宴的简易板房内，还清醒着的只剩下“约沙法”、立香、玛修、清姬和不知名的射手。期间立香靠着强化魔术赢得了掰手腕第一名，清姬一个人喝倒了一群大老爷们。

德雷克船长几乎是毫不抗拒、毫无留恋地交出了她持有的圣杯。

“同一个时代出现两个圣杯……这个应该是属于这个时代本身的圣杯。”“约沙法”对通讯另一端说。

“所以说，还有一个扰乱时代的圣杯？”通讯中传来了奥尔加玛丽的声音。

“奥尔加玛丽？”

“是，”奥尔加玛丽顿了一下，“罗曼医生正在对示巴进行调整，我来替班，约沙法大人。”

“德雷克船长是怎么得到圣杯的呢？”玛修疑惑地问。

德雷克正在第十一次跟立香掰腕子，没有听到她的话。

绿色头发的射手身体前倾，靠近玛修：“这个我来告诉你吧。”

“约沙法”微微抬眼。

“她来到这个时代的时候，世界已经濒临毁灭。”射手的声音非常好听，“她仅凭人类之躯，解决了这个危机。因此，她被原本就存在于这个世界的圣杯选中，我们是被之后显现的另一个圣杯召唤来的。总而言之，”射手晃着手指，俊美的脸凑近玛修，“在我和你们来到这个时代之前，她就已经‘拯救了这个世界一次’。”

“约沙法”把倒满酒的杯子塞给射手，顺便把他从玛修身边推开。

“所以，下一步要寻找扰乱时代的另一个圣杯吗？”玛修看着“约沙法”。

“是的。”魔术师点头，“奥尔加玛丽？”

“我在。”

“我的感知范围内只有汪洋大海。”“约沙法”也有些头疼，“圣杯位置可能性的计算需要你那边来做。”

“明白。罗曼医生已经在着手这件事了。”

“要在无边无际的大海上寻找圣杯啊。”立香再次在掰手腕比赛中获胜，伸手玩着自己的发梢。

“我听明白了！”双颊绯红的德雷克船长挂在立香身上，“你们是要在海上寻找宝藏是吧？我们也要去！”

“哎？你不是说很喜欢这片海，异常不清除无所谓吗？”玛修惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“啊，是喜欢啊，”德雷克一口闷掉杯子里剩下的麦酒，又倒了一杯，“我们是海盗，不能一直停留在陆地上。其实我们原本就打算明天出海！”

“哎哎？那、那你们真的愿意帮助我们吗？”

“那之前为什么非要跟我们战斗啊？”

“因为有·趣·啊！”德雷克竖起大拇指。

迦勒底的四人全都不忍直视地错开眼神。这人，太乱来了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实别的不论，亚撒和大卫相性应该很好。
> 
> 亚撒经常噩梦、身体很差，而大卫有治愈的竖琴。
> 
> 但是中间夹着个所罗门。
> 
> 大卫评价所罗门的时候，亚撒只有一个反应：天下人谁都可以说他不好，唯独你没有资格。他是你的儿子，你把他的灵魂、他的自由、他的悲喜都献祭给神，让他替你赎罪，你凭什么说他不好？
> 
> 这主要是认知的差距导致的。除了父子关系的认知，还有对自身的认知。
> 
> 对于大卫来说，他是众多兄弟中的一个，也不怎么讨父亲欢心，父亲在对待儿子的问题上有天然的支配地位，乐意喜欢哪个儿子就喜欢哪个。他父亲怎么对他的，他也怎么对待儿子，他最喜欢押沙龙，不喜欢所罗门，所罗门不能有意见。
> 
> 所罗门没权利有意见。当然，大卫觉得对不起所罗门，但这不冲突。
> 
> 是典型的古代王的做法：是父子，更是君臣。年迈的王会忌惮自己年富力强的儿子，父子之间貌合神离，对他来说这都是正常的状态。
> 
> 观念上所罗门受他影响，不然罗曼也不会误会约沙法做了对不起亚撒的事情。但所罗门的感情极其有限，他能给的全都给了“神启示的他的继承人”，罗波安他们这些亲儿子的待遇跟亚撒的待遇完全比不了，所以罗波安恨亚撒太正常了。
> 
> 亚撒心态跟他们完全不一样，更接近独生子。所罗门的正牌儿子罗波安跟亚撒差辈分，亚撒自己的兄弟跟他完全不是一个地位，导致亚撒认知中父亲爱孩子孩子也爱父亲是天经地义，而且晚年所罗门对他的格外宠爱让他非常有信心，他没有“要跟很多个兄弟竞争父亲宠爱”的意识，加上他孩子不多，又夭折了好几个，亚撒对每个孩子都投入了大量的感情，跟大卫那种妻妾子嗣众多所以分三六九等的状态完全不同。
> 
> 更重要的是，亚撒不注重君臣、父子的上下级关系，他维系自身的权威用不着贬低自己孩子的地位，也不担心他的孩子会威胁到他的地位。他为王靠的是勤勉和智慧，是臣民的认可信赖，甚至还有前面两个不靠谱父祖的对比，令他担忧的祸患是外敌，而不是哪天哪个儿子会推翻自己。
> 
> 最重要的是，亚撒不信神。
> 
> 是“知道你很牛逼，但是我不依靠你，我不受你恩惠，你也最好别拿捏我，看在国家稳定的份上我替你铲除异教竞争对手，你得了利就长点眼别来惹我，惹急了整个犹大国换个神来信”这种程度的不信神。
> 
> 所罗门这个神的代言人有多惨，亚撒太清楚了。
> 
> 比起根本靠不住的神的垂怜，亚撒相信劳动和知识的力量。
> 
> 与其求神明降雨不如自己修水利、改农具、改进种植方法……（本质是种田玩家……）发展农业和贸易，给神上贡也是基于维护国家稳定的考虑，就像他驱除异教徒实际上是排除异己一样。
> 
> 神代末期各个神系都着急培养信徒避免自己消失或者不得不前往世界里侧，亚撒常年跟各种仗着有神血横行霸道的半神刚正面，不知道多少仗着位格作威作福的半神被亚撒怼到世界里侧或者干脆挂掉，亚撒一个魔法使还真不畏惧那些低位神明，高位神明不想上阿赖耶识和盖亚的黑名单更不会主动去对付亚撒，所以亚撒腰板挺得非常直。
> 
> 神有一万种方法拿捏信他、敬他、畏他的人（比如大卫），但是亚撒这种完全对神没有敬畏、还有能力威胁他们的……反正亚撒也不找事，面子上做得又漂亮，睁一眼闭一眼呗。
> 
> 所以亚撒瞧不起被神拿捏的大卫。
> 
> 他甚至恨大卫。
> 
> 他也能因为所罗门想得到父亲的爱而“捏鼻子认了”。
> 
> 所以，除非所罗门满意，亚撒跟大卫要多不对付有多不对付，大卫敢怼罗曼医生，亚撒就敢怼回去。
> 
> 好在这个大卫是牧羊人大卫，而不是以色列王大卫，亚撒还不至于真的被惹毛。  
> 哎哟感觉以色列一家人的戏码更有趣了呢(≧▽≦)


	39. 第三特异点（3）

那位偷袭者留下的的痕迹给了她们一点线索。

迦勒底一行人登上了属于弗朗西斯·德雷克的黄金鹿号，拔锚扬帆。

对于立香和马修来说，乘船出海是相当新奇的体验。但进入船舱后——

芙芙从地上迅速窜到“约沙法”肩头，把小鼻子埋在他头发里。

“新人们！从打杂开始吧！”德雷克一手叉着腰，一手指向乱糟糟散发着糟糕气味的船舱。

没等女孩子们发出抗议，魔术师又打了一个响指。

十来个半人高、圆滚滚的水球出现在空中，然后飞速在船舱中移动起来。紧接着是一阵把德雷克头发吹成鸟窝的疾风，一两分钟之后，船舱里一丁点灰尘都没有了。

床铺的布料也变干净了，堆在床底的旧衣服被平摊开，还算整齐地堆放在床上。

“约沙法”让风把德雷克被吹飞的帽子送回给她，那顶帽子也被洗干净了。

魔术师温和地笑着问德雷克，“船长，我昨晚没睡好，能先补一会儿觉吗？”

前一天晚上喝多了的德雷克唱了大半宿的歌。

女海盗头子浑身哆嗦了一下。“好，好的，没问题，我一定不让人打扰你。”

“非常感谢。”“约沙法”对她笑笑，就近找了一间舱房，进去，关门。

清姬摇了摇扇子，什么都没说。她带走玛修和立香，去甲板上面玩儿了。

披着“约沙法”模样的亚撒疲惫地瘫倒在吊床里。

芙芙趴在他肚子上，小下巴搁在他手背上。

这个混乱的、拥有两个圣杯的时空，大源属性也出现了异常。他身上一会儿冷一会儿热，难受得快疯了。把周围的侦测工作暂时拜托给值班的罗曼医生之后，亚撒撤去伪装，对狭小的舱房进行了简单的阵地制作，然后强迫自己沉沉睡去。

亚撒醒来时已经是深夜。他披上“约沙法”的伪装，走上甲板。

芙芙不知道什么时候不见了，应该是去找玛修了吧。

他仰头看着星空。连星空都错位了吗？怪不得德雷克说她一个熟悉的国家都没找到。

“睡不着吗？魔术师先生。”射手坐在横杆上，居高临下地问，

“睡颠倒了。”“约沙法”摇摇头。

“你的心情似乎变好了不少呢。”

“不如说是自暴自弃吧。无论我现在怎么忧虑，该发生的总会发生。”

比如，不得不面对占据了所罗门王身体的盖提亚。

嘴上说着弗劳洛斯的记忆未必可信，亚撒自己却清楚这只是托词。

亚撒并没有取胜的自信，甚至连同归于尽的自信都没有。除非——

亚撒靠着船舷，闭上眼，听着海浪。

“说起来，我觉得你有点眼熟呢。”射手半是自言自语地说。“明明长得没有多少相似之处，但神态表情总有种相似的感觉。”

“嗯？”“约沙法”睁眼。

“对，就是这个眼神。看上去很温和，实际上一点温度都没有的眼神。”

一切都看在眼里，一切都视而不见。

“而且不管我说了多么过分的话，你都会谅解，都会包容，都会原谅。”

“约沙法”笑了。“您还真是大胆呢。”

魔术师把射手扔下了海。

一行人在漫无边际的海洋上搜索着。然后，在靠近某个小岛时，他们被困住了。船明明完好无损，却被禁锢无法动弹。

德雷克领头上岸。

“魔术结界……咳咳。”“约沙法”靠着石头又开始日常咳血。“岛上，可能有从者。但是感觉很奇怪……”

“你还是别硬撑了。”德雷克把一米八的“约沙法”打横抱起塞给射手，“赶紧，好不容易脚踏实地，你好好睡一觉吧。清姬，射手，你们看着船，照顾约沙法，我们去岛上调查一下。”

这位魔术师一直在晕船，也是有够惨的。偏偏他还一直硬撑着为船只探索航路、避开风暴、寻找补给的岛屿，根本不肯躺平休息。他带来那三个小姑娘根本劝不住他。

清姬掰了一些巨大的热带植物叶子，在沙滩不远处的树荫下临时垒了一个可以躺的地方。

射手把虚弱无力的魔术师放平，想了想又把他的脑袋垫了起来，让他睡得更舒服一点。

做完这些，射手直起腰，举起双手，有些无奈地叹了口气。“美丽的清姬小姐，你能不能别用看敌人的眼神看我？”

“妾身做不到哟。毕竟，无论如何都不可肯告知真名的你，实在是太过可疑了。”清姬遮面的扇子上冒出了小火苗。

“比起隐藏真名的我，报假名字、不肯露出真容的魔术师先生更可疑吧？”

“你——”

“清……咳咳。清姬，没关系的。”“约沙法”咳着。“我知道他的真名。”

“哎？”X2

“我知道您隐瞒真名必有缘故，也请谅解我有不能以真实身份示人的苦衷。”“约沙法”虚弱地说。

就弗劳洛斯的记忆残片中所含的信息，因为面子，在冬木与亚撒相遇还差点被抓这件事，弗劳洛斯并未告知其他魔神。佛纽司不知道亚撒的事情。

亚撒并未预料到这个时空的大源属性异常会导致这样的结果。他不敢冒惊动佛纽司的风险。万一佛纽司得知亚撒来临，自己跑了，以他现在的状态根本追不上。他必须一击必杀。

“这可真是——”射手低头看着苍白的魔术师。他看起来很好哄吗？无凭无据的。

“这是赔礼。”

漂浮在他面前的，是一把竖琴。

“与其奉上赔礼，不如把你的真名告诉我。”牧羊人蹲下来，凑近，伸手擦去魔术师唇边的血迹。

魔术师定定地看了他一会儿，合上眼不再理他。

“罗波安？”牧羊人试着问。这人神情实在太像所罗门，又有足以上座的声名或功绩，有很大的可能是所罗门之后的王。未继承王位的旁的儿子名字都不一定能流传下来，不大可能成为英灵。

魔术师依然不理会。

“那，亚比央？”

魔术师睁眼给了他一个杀气腾腾的，一点儿也不“所罗门”的眼神。

“难道你是约兰？？？”牧羊人一脸的不可思议，“这都差了多少辈儿了？”因为对方偶尔露出的带着神性的淡漠眼神，他下意识地跳过了“不信神”的亚撒。

魔术师再一次把射手扔进了大海。


	40. 第三特异点（4）

德雷克的船队又壮大了——阿斯忒里俄斯和尤瑞艾莉加入了他们的队伍。

德雷克、玛修、立香和新同伴返回岸边时，“约沙法”正对船只进行着魔术强化。

“约沙法！”玛修飞奔到魔术师身边——亚撒彻底投影了儿子的模样声音，和约沙法本人一模一样，她们当然不会不小心叫错，甚至立香有时会忽略他其实是亚撒这件事。

“你感觉好些了吗？”立香也凑过去。

“约沙法”笑着跟玛修说着话，另一边的射手远远地望着这边，若有所思。

涉及空间的魔术大多难度高、消耗大，能一工程把他转移到海面上空，这位魔术师的高速神言至少有A+。换言之，这个“约沙法”非常强。

他两次挑衅魔术师，得到的都是高高举起轻轻放下的威慑。落水对英灵没有伤害（除了面子上），顶多是狼狈些，魔术师即使恼怒也没有杀意，这人……

他的神情真的太像所罗门了。完全是一个模子刻出来的举止神态，姿势动作都一样。尤其是眼神——那是“贤明公正、拥有无上智慧”的“神嘉许的王”的眼神。

他什么都知道，什么都能包容，只是作为神明的代理人，俯瞰着地上的一切。外表温和亲切、沉稳可靠，实际上内里空荡荡一片。

……不，他其实和所罗门不一样，这个魔术师拥有自己的喜怒哀乐，至少他看那两个女孩子的温柔宠溺是真实的，被触怒时的恼火也是真实的。他本身有正常人的喜怒哀乐。

他把自己活成了所罗门的模样。

射手已经掩饰不住自己的惊诧了。他到底是谁？难不成约沙法不是假名？

且不说陷入纠结的射手，“约沙法”这边，玛修给他介绍了阿斯忒里俄斯和尤瑞艾莉。

“约沙法”非常自然地治愈了狂战士身上的伤势，顺便把他的魔力也补满。

紫色长发的女神讶异地看了他一会儿，最后什么都没说，只是点点头表示感谢。大个子的狂战士没法正常说话，“约沙法”只是拍了拍他的胳膊肘，示意自己理解了。

“尤瑞艾莉，我可以这么称呼你吗？”

“看在医治阿斯忒里俄斯的份上，我勉为其难地允许你直呼我的名字。”紫发的女神仰头看着魔术师。

“好的。那么，他们为什么要追捕你？”

“……”女神可疑地沉默了一会儿。

魔术师耐心地等待着。他的神情始终温和，琥珀金色的眸子在微微闪着光。

“你看，我长得很可爱吧？”

玛修和立香一齐“啊？”了一声。

“怎么，你们不这么认为吗？”

“不、不是，你确实很可爱。”立香慌忙否认。

“您的容貌和您的名字一样美丽，尤瑞艾莉。”“约沙法”浅浅地笑了，他一直真诚地看着女神，谁也不能质疑他的话语不是发自内心。

远远地看着他们的射手嘴角抽动了一下。连这种无心的撩人也是一样的！他真的这么认为，于是说了实话，但他根本没有“那个意思”！

女神笑了。“没错，所以我总会被男人们盯上——这次是个特别恶劣、变态的海盗。”

“海盗？”

“不是普通的海盗，是海盗从者。我不知道他的真名，但能肯定他是世界上最恶心的人。”

根据尤瑞艾莉描述的海盗旗帜模样，值班的罗曼医生查出了这个“世界上最恶心的变态海盗”的真名——

没过多久，他们就遇到了“黑胡子”爱德华·蒂奇的船。

尤瑞艾莉说的没错，这位史上最著名的海盗是一个不折不扣的恶心变态。德雷克和尤瑞艾莉都被他恶心得说不出话，偏偏他还能更恶心——

“玛修~玛修~棉花糖（marshmallow）……软软甜甜~~多么美~妙~啊~~~今夜入睡后，在下可要梦到你咯~~~~啊？！”

一声突兀的巨大“咔嚓”声在黑胡子背后响起——他的船上，最靠近他的那根桅杆凭空折断，正向他倒去。黑胡子险而又险地勉强避开，没等他再说什么，被激怒的德雷克已经下令开火。

“约沙法”放下做出抓握姿势的手，捂住嘴。鲜红中带着淡金色的血液从他指缝中流出。

刚刚他气昏了头，没控制住，一下子释放了正常情况两百多倍的魔力，整个左肩到左手指尖的魔术回路都呈现过载状态，偏偏他忘了自己手指尖上有个非原装不配套的弗劳洛斯，多余的魔力没能顺利释放出去，反震回来搅得他内脏翻江倒海。

立香冲过去抱住他，可他已经听不见她的声音了。

德雷克的船队撤离了交战的海面，停靠在某个小岛附近，暂作休整。

亚撒醒来时仍保持着约沙法的模样。他松了一口气，菲利普斯教他的小花招真的很好用。

他有多久没有睡得这么好了？

“醒了？”温热、干净的手指覆上他的额头，“还是有点热呢。”

魔术师正枕着射手的腿。

“立香说你一直在做噩梦，就把我叫来了。嘛，这也算是我的特长了？”射手拨了一下琴弦。

魔术师用手挡住了自己的脸。“谢谢。”他沙哑地说。

“你把我的真名告诉立香了？”

“没。大概是清姬把你和我的对话告诉了她，她和玛修猜的。毕竟，”魔术师稍稍放下遮脸的手，抬起琥珀金的眸子，“我们家擅长竖琴的人还挺好猜的。”

他的神情中带上了属于约沙法的调皮。

射手迟疑地看了一会儿，抓住魔术师挡脸的手，低头仔细地端详他。

“你跟押沙龙什么关系？”

魔术师愣了一下。过了一会儿，他才答道：“我的祖母是押沙龙的外孙女、乌列的女儿玛迦*。”

射手放开魔术师的手，转而摸着自己的下巴努力回忆。

“你祖父是罗波安？”

“是。”

“罗波安……你父亲是不是亚比央？”

“对，我父亲是亚比央。”

“亚比央有多少个孩子来这？”绿头发的牧羊人始终觉得有哪儿不对。

“我有二十一个兄弟，十六个姐妹。”

“……你是亚撒？你居然是亚撒！”亚比央的儿子里跟约沙法有关系的自然只有约沙法的爹！

还好我布置了隔音结界。亚撒平淡地想。“您对所罗门王给我起的名字有什么意见吗？”

牧羊人低头看着腿上靠着的黑色羔羊*。他和那只神钟爱的纯白羔羊竟如此相像。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *圣经里明确写了亚撒早年破除异教徒、邪祀。
> 
> “他们也立约，要一心一意寻求耶和华他们列祖的神。不寻求耶和华的，无论男女老幼，都必处死。”，“亚撒王也废掉他的祖母玛迦太后的位，因为她曾给亚舍拉做了可憎的像；亚撒把她那可憎的像砍了下来，捣得粉碎，烧在汲沦溪旁”
> 
> 也明确写了亚撒晚年不信神。
> 
> 亚撒送钱给大马士革的王，让他们攻打以色列，“围魏救赵”解了边境危机，然后先知开始blabla他不敬神明，他就把先知囚禁了。之后，“亚撒在位第三十九年，患了脚病，病情严重；可是，连他患病的时候，也没有寻求耶和华，只管寻求医生。”
> 
> 联系上下文我得出的结论是：神对亚撒来说就是个幌子。他根本不信。排除异己时以神的名义“替天行道”，真自己生病了还得指望医生啊。
> 
> 大卫：卧槽，羊群里混了只黑的。
> 
> 实际上以色列这边的王……大卫和所罗门不错，罗波安很烂，亚比央在位就三年，虽然有战功，但三年间那么多战功等于穷兵黩武啊！亚撒和约沙法都不错，约沙法的长子约兰那叫一个烂透了，继位就杀了所有兄弟。约兰在位期间耶路撒冷都被攻入劫掠过，在位八年肠穿肚烂死了，他的儿子除了最小的亚哈谢都被杀了。亚哈谢也不干好事……总之，所罗门之后，最出息的王就是亚撒和约沙法了。


	41. 第三特异点（5）

因为环境干扰太大，魔术师很是花了一点时间构筑结界，才重新与迦勒底建立联系。

他花了更多的时间安抚通讯那一头担心不已的罗曼医生。

“亚撒，”达·芬奇的声音从通讯中传来，“那个不肯报名字的射手，真的是大卫王吗？”

“是。我切换裁定者职阶用真名识破看过了。”

迦勒底的中央管制室中，达·芬奇兴奋地看着全身僵硬的粉毛医生。

“莱昂纳多，接收一下这段数据，然后尽可能搜索一下相似的灵基反应。”魔术师说。

“这是？”

“射手大卫的灵基特征。”

“哎？”

“我对他隐藏真名的行为有点……担心。希望是我多想了吧。”

“你多想什么了？”莱昂纳多一边接收数据，一边轻飘飘地追问。

“虽然没有任何依据，但他给我的感觉不完整。”魔术师轻轻抚摸着自己的左手，“就好像，在罗马时发挥不出正常力量的我。”

“大卫王有魔术师职阶适性吗？”达·芬奇问亚撒，眼睛却看着罗曼医生。

“我不清楚。”

“……为什么不直接询问他呢？”罗曼忍不住问。

“你觉得他会回答吗？”达·芬奇挑着眉看着他。

“试一试又没坏处。”粉毛医生避开达·芬奇的眼神，低声回答。  
“我觉得交给立香去问比较合适。”亚撒掐着自己的鼻梁，“我和他合不来。”

“哎？那可是你家先祖，你最敬爱的所罗门王的父亲哟？”达·芬奇继续莫名兴奋地笑着问。

“把亲儿子当作祭品奉上、让儿子替自己赎罪的父亲，算了吧。”亚撒平淡却不温和地回答。

“估计在他眼里，我这个背离了主的不肖子孙也不是什么好东西。”

那双新芽般嫩绿的笑眼底下都是警惕。

亚撒突然怔愣了一下。

他想了想，在心里轻轻地叹了一口气。“我尽量争取吧，毕竟现在算是友方。对了，我听奥尔加玛丽说，罗曼医生你在用示巴观测所罗门王时期的历史？迦勒底的能源储备够用吗？”

“够。”

“我有一个请求，”亚撒露出了罕见的、明显的犹豫，“以第一圣殿最高处为原点，这个坐标，”他用手环传输了数据过去，“我想知道，在这个地点，从所罗门王亡故之时起算，七年间，有没有发生过大的异常。”

“亚撒，示巴没有办法精确到这个程度，”达·芬奇微微拧起眉毛，“距今三千年，时间跨度……”  
“我知道，我不需要精确的时间数据，只要地点精确就行。毕竟，这个地点始终存在。”

“让我算算……这是哪儿？哎？这是大卫城的……”达·芬奇惊讶地展开耶路撒冷的平面图。

“吾王的陵寝。我想知道吾王的身体是什么时候丢失的——上次跟你说过的。”

罗曼医生手里的平板电脑掉在了操作台上。

立香她们到岛上狩猎飞龙还没回来，亚撒休息够了，又是个闲不下来的，就接过了劈木板的工作。十几个海盗通力合作两三个小时才能完成的工作，他十几分钟就搞定了。

亚撒这个对船没研究的魔术师并没有把补船的工作也揽下来。他没什么事可做，就做了个钓竿开始钓鱼。

射手走过来坐在他身边，他们之间的距离大概只能勉强坐下一个立香。

依然披着约沙法模样的亚撒平静地侧过头，琥珀金的眸子对上了嫩绿的眸子。

“……？”

“所罗门王的眼睛是金色的。”亚撒重新面向大海，“我一直觉得奇怪，为什么罗波安和亚比央的眼睛都是绿色的。”

约沙法的眼睛跟他母亲是一样的琥珀金色。现在看来，所罗门王和他才是“不正常”的。

“你态度区别对待也太明显了。”一边尊称所罗门王，一边直呼名字罗波安、亚比央。

“一个希望我活下去的人，两个希望我死的越早越好的人。”亚撒耸耸肩。

牧羊人沉默了。

“您有什么话想问吗？”亚撒收杆，把上钩的小鱼解下来扔回大海。

“你确定他希望你活下去？”

“如果他不管我，我甚至不可能被生下来。”亚撒把碎肉绑在钩子上甩出去。

“……”

“我不知道王年轻时是什么样的。我出生时，已经是他生命中倒数第六个年头。”亚撒也有些惊异于自己的平静，心情变得更复杂了。“我只知道，他累了。”

琥珀金的眸子再次对上嫩绿的眸子。“他真的累了，甚至等不及我长大。”

“以前菲利普斯——我的一位故人，曾经问我，‘如果圣杯真的可以实现任何愿望，你会许愿让所罗门王复活吗？’。我的回答是，‘不，我希望我能早出生十年’。”

牧羊人沉默着。

“我对医术很有兴趣，在现代读了很多医术相关的书籍。很多被认为是不治之症的病症，可能十几二十年后就能随着医学的发展而得到有效的治疗，很多不明的疾病，随着时间过去也总能找到真正的病因。”

“情绪也好，情感也罢，依靠的是神经电、蛋白质、正常的生理——总之，现代的科学家们了解人体的运作机制，解析了许多我们认为是疯病的各种疾病的原理，发明了改善疾病症状的各种药物和疗法——”

亚撒勾起唇角，“你觉得他不一样，但他只是病了。”

或者说，被神害了。

牧羊人半张着口，说不出话。

“你觉得他没有感情，但他爱我。”亚撒得意地笑了。“我是生的太晚……不过，现在看来也好过生得太早？”

牧羊人眨了眨眼，“你这口齿伶俐的样子，更像押沙龙。”

亚撒的注意力回到海面上，收杆，这次是一条大鱼。

“大卫王，”亚撒把鱼放进装了半桶水的木桶里，再次甩杆，“你是丢了什么重要的东西吗？”

“为什么这么问？”

“感觉有些奇怪。就像——看到了空香炉。”亚撒把胳膊肘放在膝盖上，托着下巴，歪头看着牧羊人。他看不出牧羊人的神情有什么异常，于是亚撒眯起了眼睛，轻飘飘地吐出一个词。

“约柜。”

牧羊人长长地叹了一口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼医生：？？？？！！！！！我身体丢了？？？？等等……盖提亚！！！！
> 
> 大卫：这孩子比我想象的还要厉害……
> 
> 亚撒：我，所罗门王唯一爱的人！
> 
> 达·芬奇：瓜真好吃……
> 
> 我觉得我可能是撸大纲虐着自己了，想让大卫对亚撒好一点。
> 
> 虽然这只小羊羔是黑的，但是他很乖，养熟了很亲人，狼来了它还会变身巨龙＼(☆o☆)／
> 
> 大卫对所罗门不喜欢是真的，愧疚也是真的。
> 
> 大卫喜欢押沙龙那样“聪敏英俊讨喜”的正常孩子。
> 
> 是能让父亲产生“我儿子像我，又高又帅又聪明”的自豪感的孩子。
> 
> 父亲不参与胎儿的成长，没有天然的联系，所以大部分父亲对儿子的感情始于“儿子像我”。因为父亲没法像母亲那样，笃定孩子一定是他的种……
> 
> 我一直暗搓搓地怀疑，所罗门那个只活了七天的哥哥是不是他同母异父的哥哥-_-||毕竟大卫抢来的拔示巴是有夫之妇。
> 
> 从像大卫这一点上，所罗门天然就输给了别的兄弟。外貌上也是，比起人，更像神。
> 
> 亚撒在我这里的设定是外貌像所罗门，相比之下亚撒发色深一点，眸色浅一点。亚撒神性比其他兄弟叔伯都高，所以他是“天定的以色列的王”。
> 
> 所罗门按照神的启示试图培养亚撒的信仰，然后他撒手死了，亚撒反而不信神了。
> 
> 亚撒模仿所罗门既是主动想做的，也是不得不做的。
> 
> 他总不能把罗波安当榜样。他越像所罗门，犹大国就越好，他有什么理由不这么做呢？
> 
> 亚撒是以“所罗门王的继承人”这一身份为傲的。
> 
> 所以，从“父亲更喜欢像自己的孩子”这个角度而言，所罗门偏宠亚撒太正常了。
> 
> 另外一提，大卫开始时以为亚撒的噩梦是干坏事以后心虚的噩梦，等到他知道亚撒的噩梦是跟所罗门的尸体睡了半宿，他就要转变态度了……


	42. 第三特异点（6）

德雷克的船队又双壮大了——立香在岛上捡到了射手俄里翁和阿尔忒弥斯。

短暂休整后，船队再次启程去找黑胡子的麻烦。

海神之子俄里翁悄咪咪地摸上了黑胡子的船，炸了弹药仓库，然后给魔术师发信号。

先前掉了一回链子的魔术师这次一雪前耻。高速神言EX的魔术师充分调动了自己的天赋，直接把黑胡子的船轰出个大洞。

德雷克险些忘了指挥海盗们继续接近。不过射手们可没忘记自己的任务，阿尔忒弥斯一箭带走了黑胡子船上的一个从者，

德雷克回过神，一马当先冲上黑胡子的船。其他人也紧跟着加入战局。

魔术师和牧羊人落在最后，立香留在魔术师身边。

“约沙法？你在看什么？”立香轻轻牵住魔术师的衣袖。魔术师注意的方向显然不是战斗着的众人所在的方向。

“那边儿还有一艘船。”魔术师轻声说，琥珀色的眼睛渐渐泛起金色。“我去去就来。”魔术师轻轻摸了摸立香的头发，跟牧羊人交换了一个眼神。

魔术师的身形溶化在风里。

黑胡子的船队寡不敌众，不多时，敌方只剩下了一个最难对付的赫克托耳。

“到此为止了，赫克托耳。你再厉害，也应付不了我们所有人。”玛修试图终止战斗。

德雷克没什么意见，枪口朝天，不爽地看着枪兵。

“你们人多就可以得意忘形了吗？还是说……”枪兵用眼角看着持盾的少女，“你们已经修正了两个时代，所以有足够的自信了？”

“你知道迦勒底？！”立香攥紧了拳头。

“等等，立香，有敌对反应！”罗曼医生突然出声警示，“有一艘船在靠近，魔力反应很强！”

“哎呀，大叔我的上司的船来了。”赫克托耳毫无压力地搔着头发，“得救了得救了。”

“这个数值……那里又没有圣杯，怎么可能有这么强的魔力？”

“嗯，反应不错。”赫克托耳满意地笑了，“那可是寻找金羊毛的冒险者们的船哟。是集结了诸多神话中的英雄，人类最古老也最强的海盗船——阿尔戈英雄！”

赫拉克勒斯、美狄亚、赫克托耳、伊阿宋。

单只是一个赫拉克勒斯就足以让德雷克的船队陷入苦战——谁也没法和有充足魔力支持的狂化英灵硬碰硬，海上立足之处却只有这两艘船。

“赫拉克勒斯，把尤瑞艾莉带给我！”花花公子般轻浮的从者向狂战士下令。“只要把她献上，我就能获得更强大的力量！”

“什么……？！”

“哎呀，既然尤瑞艾莉就在眼前，那么下一个要找的就是约柜了吗，神谕还没来吗？到底要去哪儿找啊？”

立香根本无暇跟这不把人放在眼里的白痴生气，她匆忙动用了礼装上的闪避魔术帮玛修挡下一击。射手们的攻击对赫拉克勒斯来说不痛不痒，尤瑞艾莉在船上没法跟敌人拉开距离，只能是玛修用盾硬抗——立香已经用掉两条令咒了，一条补充魔力一条强化属性。

“……把这大块头打下去，准备撤退！”德雷克咬牙下令。

她的话音还未落下，一道极强的金色闪光从天而降，直接贯穿了阿尔戈号上站在伊阿宋身边的美狄亚（lily）。

夜幕降临，星辰陨落。

第二道闪光击中了赫克托耳，然后是第三道、第四道、第五道——陨落的星光编织成了囚笼，将赫拉克勒斯拘束在原地。

立香不得不闭上眼睛。

海面上突然没了声音，风和魔力都平静了下来。立香睁开眼，德雷克的船漂浮在一片漆黑的海上，天上的星星消隐无踪。

耶路撒冷的背面在大海上展开，沉寂的黑夜中唯一的光源是亚撒身上金色的纹路。他已经放弃了约沙法的伪装，恢复了古代王的装束，及膝的银灰色长发柔顺地垂下，发梢隐没在衣袍间。

唯一存活的敌方是伊阿宋。极度惊惧的金发从者模样狼狈之极，被亚撒吊起在半空。

“你自己出来，还是我把你揪出来？”亚撒平静地问。

“什、什么，我、我就、……呜噜”

金发的从者扼住了自己的脖颈。他大张着嘴，舌头抽搐着往外伸——

不，那不是舌头。

空旷的夜里，一声巨大的“噗通”打破了这份沉寂。魔神柱迅速撑破了寄宿的载体，摔在平静的海面上。

德雷克打了个信号弹照亮，然后迅速地为自己这一行动感到后悔。

“那是……什么玩意儿？”第一次见到魔神柱的罗曼医生吃了一惊。

“应该是魔神柱，”立香和玛修忍不住互相拉着对方的手，“怎么比上次哪个弗劳洛斯还恶心……”

“上次我们见的时候，亚撒医生已经做过处理了吧？”玛修猜测。

“这还真是……”牧羊人一脸复杂地自言自语。

“您以前见过魔神柱吗？”立香凑过去问。“那真的是所罗门王的魔神柱吗？”

“虽然所罗门是我的儿子没错，”在亚撒单方面殴打魔神柱的背景音中，牧羊人轻轻摇了摇头，“魔术和召唤术都不在我涉及的范围内啊。不过，你说这是魔神的话，我也不会感到惊讶就是了。”

“等等，你说什么？”罗曼医生依然难以置信，“魔神不是这个样子的啊？魔神怎么可能是这个样子的啊？？？”

牧羊人笑了。

几天前那次谈话后，亚撒就偷偷投影出了裁定者职阶的另一个自己，按照牧羊人提供的线索前往了阿塔兰忒藏身的岛屿，将约柜藏进了耶路撒冷。

约柜本来就该放在耶路撒冷。

他当然也把自己隐藏名字的目的告诉了大卫——亚撒现在状态不太好，对捕捉佛纽司没有十足的把握，隐藏身份降低对方警惕性，准备完全之后再出手的成功率会高些。

牧羊人轻飘飘地问：“你这么说有什么根据吗？亚撒可是已经确认了那些玩意儿的名字哦。”

“呃……这个……怎么说呢，感觉……感觉啦！”

“啊哈哈哈，罗曼可是所罗门王的粉丝哟，好像崇拜他很久了啊？”达·芬奇笑语。

“等等，莱昂纳多，这是秘密啊，秘密！”

“所以你才不愿意承认那个是魔神吗？因为‘我崇拜的所罗门不可能有这么差的品味’？”

“呜……对！”罗曼医生似乎突然鼓起了勇气，“所谓七十二柱魔神可是召唤术的起点，也是顶点！怎么可能是那么恶心的怪物呢？那可是所罗门王啊？是拥有全知全能的十戒，建造了耶路撒冷神殿，让以色列繁荣昌盛的所罗门王啊？这样的人怎么可能驱使怪物，甚至企图……企图毁灭人类呢？”

“医生，你是被亚撒老师传染了吗？不对，你是吃了亚撒老师卖的所罗门王的安利了吧？”立香一脑袋黑线。

“……亚撒医生不是说了现在号令魔神的并非所罗门王吗？”玛修不是很确定地小声跟立香咬耳朵。

“唔……我倒是觉得他有可能作出这种事，因为那家伙根本就是个残酷又恶趣味的废——”

牧羊人本能地后撤半步，避开了一道风刃，那道风刃直接穿透了甲板，留下一个足以让人通过的椭圆形大洞。

亚撒飘在众人头顶，右手拎着一条巨大海蛇的尾巴尖，伸手一甩就把那条海蛇——不对，立香这才看清楚，是个上半身是人，下半身是蛇的怪物——扔到甲板上。

亚撒收起了耶路撒冷的背面，日光正常地照射着海面，除了船上损坏的痕迹，好像什么事情都没发生一样，风平浪静。

亚撒的眼睛已经变成纯粹的金色。“谁都可以说他不好，唯独你没有资格。”

玛修和立香都僵住了。

她们这才发现，亚撒身上那些在黑暗中散发金色光芒的纹路，在阳光底下竟像是在吸收光线。他左手上原本很突兀的一条黑已经完美地融入了那些纹路。

“罗波安可以说他无情，因为他不是一个好父亲，”亚撒声调和神情一样平静，“我可以说他残忍，因为他一次又一次地骗我，一边说着爱我，一边决定抛下我去死，让我在他尸体的怀里醒来——我才是有资格说他残忍的那个。”

“唯独你没有资格说他不好。”亚撒缓慢地、平静地重复，“唯独你没有资格，他变成这样，都是因为你把他献祭给了神，让他替你赎罪。”

他已经解离了这个时代作乱的圣杯，从者们即将返回座上。然而，所有人都保持着沉默，浪费着最后这一点儿告别的时间。

亚撒落在甲板上，走向牧羊人，仰头看着他。“你凭什么说他不好？犯罪的人是你，凭什么他要替你赎罪？凭什么他要受苦？凭什么他不能有爱？凭什么他不能欢笑哭泣？”他伸手轻轻地碰着牧羊人的嘴唇，“你说，凭什么呀？”

一滴金色的泪滴落。


	43. 胆小鬼和胆小鬼，以及勇士

亚撒回到迦勒底，跟达·芬奇照了个面，就拖着蛇尾巴返回耶路撒冷。

他先是把佛钮司安置在耶路撒冷的背面，转身去接替马里斯和约沙法。

马里斯自去休息，亚撒盯着约沙法看了一会儿，伸手抱了抱他。

约沙法甚少见到亚撒情绪明显低落的状态，犹豫了一会儿，他迟疑着问：“……特异点不顺利吗？”

亚撒摇摇头。他伸出左手握着约沙法的手指，抬起右手轻轻抚摸着儿子的面颊。

约沙法的面孔棱角分明，并不像亚撒，他更像他的舅舅们。眼睛的形状倒是跟亚撒一样，但他的眼睛是琥珀金色，比亚撒带着坚硬质感的银中泛金的眼睛颜色更深，也更温暖。

在亚撒生命中最后的几个年头，他再也无暇顾及约沙法的感受。他只求解脱——他甚至去动了约柜。那个时候，面对一心求死的父亲，约沙法是怎么想的呢？

亚撒终究是问不出口。

而且……约沙法的两个姐姐和一个弟弟陆续夭折之后，亚撒就再也没像以前那样对每个孩子倾注同样多的关注。他本能地变得更爱健康的孩子，也就是约沙法。

在偏心这件事上，他没有资格嘲讽大卫王。

约沙法有些不安地反手攥紧了父亲的手掌。琥珀金的眸子专注地看着银中带金的眸子，“发生什么事了吗？”

“我遇到了大卫王。”亚撒带着一丁点自嘲，“单方面吵了一架……然后我发现，我也没比他好到哪里去。”

约沙法一头雾水地看着亚撒，

亚撒仔细想想，在他所有的孩子里，约沙法是最受宠爱的一个，日常的磕磕绊绊不算，约沙法一辈子在他这儿受的委屈，大约都集中在最后那六年。

比起亚撒遭遇的意料之外，这种漫长而绝望的折磨……

亚撒把约沙法拉近，轻轻亲了一下儿子的额头。

“对不起。”做父亲的轻声说。

这一次亚撒并没有又玩消失。

返回迦勒底的当晚立香好好睡了一个觉，第二天，她早早起来跟玛修会合，神清气爽地走向食堂。

今儿当班的是布狄卡，菜色简单分量十足，是家常的味道。立香和玛修刚坐下，亚撒就出现在了食堂——约沙法跟他并排，身后跟着个下半身是蛇，上半身是人的使魔。

它比约沙法还高出一个头，下半身目测得有至少七八米长。看不出性别，长发和鳞片都是深深浅浅的墨绿色，胳膊上戴着材质不明的臂环，手肘、腰腹上也有一些鳞片，皮肤微微发青，唯独两只手又白又柔软，手指长得出奇。它的上半张脸被金属的面具覆盖着，但这似乎并不影响它活动。

还挺好看的。

玛修张大了嘴巴，看着半蛇使魔帮亚撒拉开椅子，端茶倒水地服侍着，一副非常熟练的样子。

约沙法去打饭的时候，半蛇游走到亚撒身后，轻柔地撩起他的长发，手指灵巧地给他编辫子。

“如果魔神本来是这个长相的话，也不是不能接受？”立香十分淡定地说。

“嗯……”玛修应了一声。

这当口，罗曼医生打着哈欠出现在食堂门口。

亚撒抬头，向他招了招手。

“哎？？？？”粉毛的医生本能地向后退了半步。

嫩绿的眼睛惊异地看着亚撒身后的半蛇，那使魔正借着约沙法不在的机会跟亚撒挨挨蹭蹭，尾巴尖缠着亚撒的脚腕。

“啊，这是佛钮司。”亚撒气定神闲地介绍。

半蛇的注意力全在亚撒身上，根本都没抬头。它在约沙法打完饭转身往回走时迅速地收回了尾巴和手，安静又乖顺地站在亚撒身后。亚撒侧过头看它，半蛇轻轻吸了吸鼻子，装作一副“不干我事”的样子。

亚撒抿了抿嘴唇，忍住了笑。他招呼罗曼医生坐在他身边——然后指示半蛇去替医生领一份工作餐。

“……先前你让我调查的那件事，”罗曼医生鼓起勇气开口。“示巴没能观测到什么异常。”

亚撒接过约沙法递给他的粥碗，轻轻点头。“我知道了，谢谢。”

罗曼带着三分忐忑，三分担忧，三分不知所措，和一分胆怯，躲躲闪闪有一眼没一眼地偷瞥着亚撒。

半蛇端着餐盘游回来，把一份和约沙法一样的餐食放到罗曼医生面前。

“怎么了？”

“……嗯？”

“所有人都在看佛纽司，只有你在看我。”亚撒用勺子搅拌着粥，笑道。

“呃……”罗曼医生撇开眼神，“你还好吧？”

亚撒没有立刻回答。这是他第几次听见自家御主问这个问题了？他盯着罗曼医生嫩绿色的眼睛看了一会儿，突然说了一句不相干的话。

“医生你的眼睛也是绿色的呢。”

“——！”

“很好看。”

约沙法面带不解地看着亚撒。

亚撒没有再说什么，只是低下头开始吃饭。他刚扒拉了两口，就放下了勺子。

“抱歉……我心情有些差。”亚撒吸了一口气，起身离开了食堂。

约沙法作势想要站起来追上去，被半蛇按住肩膀阻止了。半蛇伸手把亚撒的早餐放在托盘上，端着追了出去。

亚撒直接走到了平常根本不会有人来的迦勒底地下发电设施附近。魔术结界彻底吸收了机械的巨大噪音，昏暗的走廊里一片寂静。

半蛇把托盘放在某个设备顶部，自己游到亚撒身边，伸手到亚撒腋下，轻而易举地把他抱起来。它不敢用冰冷的面具去碰亚撒，就把下巴搁在亚撒头顶。

“我又不是六岁了……”亚撒并不认真地抱怨了半句。“对了，佛纽司，你知道拔示巴长什么样吗？”

【知道……为什么突然问这个？】半蛇的声音在亚撒脑海里响起。

“有点好奇。”亚撒平淡地回答。“毕竟……大卫王，你知道的。”

他就像等待着一审判决的犯人一样——明知结果，却仍然不死心。

【她确实很美。她的头发就像杜基法特春天新长出的绒羽……】

“跟罗曼医生的头发一个颜色，对吧？罗曼医生跟她长得特别像，是吧？”

像到大卫王第一眼看到罗曼医生的影像就有所察觉的程度。

半蛇形态的海魔愣住了。他努力回忆着只瞥过一眼的那位罗曼医生的模样，抱着亚撒的手臂更紧了。

“他有大卫王的眼睛，拔示巴的模样。”亚撒把脸埋在海魔肩头。他有一瞬间想要直接切换裁定者职阶去看一眼。

只要看一眼，他就能得到最终的判决。

【不可能。】海魔斩钉截铁地否认，因为情绪激动，它的鳃和手臂上的鳍都冒了出来。【这……不可能！他怎么可能是所罗门王！】

“雷夫还是弗劳洛斯呢。”亚撒也不知道自己是想要相信还是想要不信，只是脱力地笑着。

【转生……吗？】

“我不知道啊，我也不想知道。”

“我不想知道。”亚撒虚弱地重复，“我不想知道。”

亚撒并没能逃避太久。他按照计划对迦勒底的能源系统进行了检查，特地放慢了速度磨蹭了好一会儿，才返回地上。

立香在等他。

没等亚撒说什么，橘发的少女伸手直接抓住亚撒的手腕，拉着他往前走。

“立香？”

“跟我来。”立香也不多说，直接把亚撒带到了召唤室。

玛修已经准备好盾牌了。

“亚撒老师，”迦勒底的御主从口袋里掏出圣晶石，“我们来召唤所罗门王吧。”


	44. 天不遂人愿

亚撒把手上的戒指摘下来，放在立香手里。

立香第一次接触实物，好奇地捧起来看了看。

那是一枚相当朴素的金属指环，上面缠着丝线——显然，亚撒的手指比所罗门王的手指细。

“亚撒医生，你不自己试一试吗？”玛修问。

“先让立香召唤吧。”

立香把指环握在手里，站到召唤阵前。

玛修已经把作为能源的圣晶石填充好了。

橘色头发的少女攥紧拳头，心中默念：“所罗门王、所罗门王、所罗门王、……”

立香感受着“自己”与“通道”之间的连接。

这是一种很奇妙的感觉——就像是站在飞驰的轻轨列车上，试图从敞开的窗口抓住外面某个人的手。

抓住了——

明亮的光芒逐渐消散，立香有些尴尬地看着刚刚出现的牧羊人，挥挥手算是招呼。

“欢迎来到迦勒底，大卫王。”亚撒很平静地向大卫行礼。“请到这边来。”

召唤阵中已经第二次出现了银色的光芒。

第二个响应召唤的是红发的美少年。

“我叫亚历山大，也可以叫我亚历山大三世，当然了，其他的名字也可以。”

第三个响应召唤的是非常熟悉的面孔。

“在下为从者，诸葛孔明。……什么，是不是搞错人了？说的没错，在下是埃尔梅罗Ⅱ世。不过继承了孔明的力量，没问题。”

“明明是另一个世界的韦伯老师……”立香突然特别想让这两个人见个面。

召唤阵的光芒又一次亮起。

——然而，还没等被召唤的从者完整地现出身形，原本安静站在一边的亚撒突然上前一步，拔出水银剑一记光炮打散了对方的灵基，将对方遣返。

亚历山大眨了眨眼，二世皱起眉，大卫拍了拍心口。

“那是罗波安。”亚撒平静地收起水银剑。“抱歉，立香。”

“……呃，”立香也不知道说什么好。想了想，她试探地问：“……你要不要自己试试？”

“不了。”亚撒轻轻摇了摇头，“万一召唤出亚比央或者约兰就更糟了。”

他伸出手。立香把戒指放在他手心。

亚撒对她笑了笑，轻声道谢，自行离开。原本躲在门口阴影里的半蛇迅速跟了上去。

牧羊人也追了上去。他转过一个弯，就见前边走廊中间，亚撒和粉色头发的罗曼医生面对面站着，半蛇的使魔不见了踪影。

“大卫王，您有什么事吗？”亚撒回身面对着牧羊人。

“叫我大卫就好了。”牧羊人看向全身僵硬的罗曼医生。

“啊，这位是罗马尼·阿其曼，目前迦勒底的代理所长，他曾在海上支援我们。”亚撒平和地介绍，“同时，他还是我的御主。”

牧羊人看了看浑身不得劲的粉毛医生，又望向一脸所罗门式微笑的亚撒。

牧羊人的背后，原本就悄悄呆在召唤室附近的菲奥蕾和考列斯在走廊另一端探头探脑地窥视着，藏在他们身边的还有一个奥尔加玛丽。

牧羊人非常自然地伸手搂住亚撒的肩膀，面对着手脚都不知道往哪儿放的罗曼医生，“抱歉，你家从者借我一会儿——”说完半推着亚撒往前走。

亚撒抬眼看着他。

“约柜。”牧羊人提醒。

牧羊人和魔术师一齐在迦勒底的走廊上消失，显然是前往了耶路撒冷。

走廊那头的菲奥蕾和考列斯不约而同地“啧”了一声。小小的奥尔加玛丽端着胳膊皱着眉，明显对事情的发展不满意。

看来得想点别的方法——菲奥蕾打定主意，决定稍后和约沙法好好谈谈。

一进入耶路撒冷，亚撒就把佛纽司重新放了出来。

【你为什么拦着我！】海魔直接现出了巨蛇的原型，威胁地竖起来，三只血红的眼睛一齐瞪视着亚撒。

幸好亚撒早有准备地把自己的落点选在了耶路撒冷的背面。

牧羊人大卫被他送到了供奉约柜的神殿中央，并没跟他一起。

亚撒不想说话，就地坐下来，把脸埋在自己手心。

海魔恼怒地围着亚撒转了几个圈，尾巴拍打着周围的地面，它生了会儿闷气，终究是无可奈何。

佛纽司重新化成比真身小很多的半蛇，游到亚撒身边，把他从水面一样平整而冰冷的地面上拉起来。半蛇盘起长长的身体，把亚撒圈住。

所罗门王有很多子女，他的子女们有更多的子女。亚比央只是所罗门王数不清的孙辈中并不起眼的一个，偏偏他的头生子是最像所罗门王的那个。

想一想吧，一个会哭会笑的会撒娇的，小号的所罗门王。大部分魔神本体的长相脱离人形，什么形状的都有，但亚撒不曾对他们产生恐惧——有喜欢，有讨厌，没有恐惧。

那可怜又可爱的小东西，简直让人着魔。

亚撒生来多病，一刻也离不得人。搁在普通家庭里，这样病弱的孩子大抵会称为父母的累赘，但所罗门有足足七十二个魔神。

以前菲尼克斯那个心机鸟仗着羽毛鲜艳温暖总是霸占着小小的亚撒不给人碰，还有同样仗着一张好看的脸总是往上凑的西迪，再就是那几个嘴巴厉害特别会哄人的，还有会隐身赖在那不走的，为了和亚撒多呆一会儿，七十二魔神每天都上演着勾心斗角的各种幼稚戏码。亚撒与王是如此相似又如此不同，他那软绵绵的小胳膊小腿儿稍微动动都能萌得大部分魔神肝颤。

看着魔神们围着又甜又软的小家伙争风吃醋时，王是怎么想的呢？

亚撒把头靠在佛纽司的胳膊上，发着呆。

半蛇莫名地突然明白了。

那个粉毛医生真实身份并不重要，让亚撒如此难过的，是他一生至死都无法挣脱的，被抛弃的噩梦。

无论那个人是不是所罗门王，都无法改变亚撒的恐惧。甚至亚撒希望这一切都是误会——至少，这样他不会有再一次被抛弃的风险。

佛纽司轻轻捏了捏亚撒的手心。

亚撒本能地微微仰起脸，努力勾起唇角。海魔轻轻用嘴唇碰了碰亚撒的侧脸。以前菲尼克斯这么做的时候，它只能羡慕地看着。

王没有心。所以伤心的只能是他们这些被抛下的。

那个软弱的医生，怎么可能是所罗门王呢？

约沙法听菲奥蕾、考列斯、奥尔加玛丽、立香还有玛修七嘴八舌地把第三特异点的情况说了一遍，脸色铁青地返回耶路撒冷然后什么都没说直接跟牧羊人大卫干了一架。

约沙法是枪兵，大卫是射手。

约沙法LV90，大卫LV1。

如果不是亚撒及时出手把约沙法转移到他身边，大卫恐怕就得步罗波安的后尘了。

亚撒哭笑不得，好说歹说地勉强哄着约沙法让他不再欺负自家祖先。

乱糟糟的一天过去，耶路撒冷也进入黑夜。

亚撒站在耶路撒冷的最高处，佛纽司化成黑色的纹路藏进了亚撒的右边肩胛，谁也看不见。

白色的半透明魂体按照亚撒的吩咐找了过来。

“马里斯，”亚撒也不回头，只是轻声发问，“你在圣杯战争中召唤的从者，他许下了什么愿望？”

啊，这一天终于来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 佛钮司不代表所有魔神，弗劳洛斯也不能。魔神的多样性超乎常人想像……
> 
> 我认真地想了一下如果召唤出所罗门王会发生什么。
> 
> 亚撒：……
> 
> 所罗门：不必说，我知道。
> 
> 亚撒：……
> 
> 所罗门：不必担心，交给我。
> 
> 亚撒放心了，咸鱼了，有王在他还有什么好担心的呢？
> 
> 然后所罗门第一宝具把beast盖盖和自己一起炸了。
> 
> 剩下已经不知道自己曾是所罗门的、真正的普通人罗曼医生，逐渐忘记某个儿子的大卫王，所罗门的功绩全都被历史修正到亚撒头上，然后亚撒重拾魔法拼命从人类史最边缘被舍弃的剪定事项里搜寻所罗门残余的影子……
> 
> 罗曼自然老死了，亚撒迷失在悔恨里。
> 
> True End.
> 
> 英灵只是一段过去的投影，所罗门王三千年前就作为人类死去了啊。
> 
> 迦勒底算不算是亡灵的乐园呢？任何一丁点新的欢喜都是偏得，任何一丁点新的悲伤都是意外之喜。
> 
> 所以，亚撒面对罗曼医生时到底是怎么想的呢？
> 
> 是幸运吧。
> 
> 其实我今天份的字已经码完了，只是一直觉得欠缺些什么，笔力不足表达不出心中所想，坐车回家没电脑，所以打算明天再说。
> 
> 就像昨天佛钮司的那段，我本来想表现一下佛钮司单纯的性格，他眼里就没有特别阴暗的东西，被亚撒揍老实了之后就恢复了最初的性格，就像三千年的等待和怨恨都不存在一样，眼里只有自己喜欢的东西，行动也带着孩子气，知道罗曼可能是所罗门以后就想直接扑上去咬人，但是现在反过来看，我写出来的效果是让人感觉魔神智商好低……
> 
> Orz.
> 
> 亚撒不会戳穿罗曼医生马甲的。他终究爱所罗门胜过爱自己，那个“想要成为普通人”的愿望实在令他心碎。
> 
> 多么卑微的愿望。
> 
> 这里实际上有一件足以影响命运走向的事情，那就是亚撒是不是跟马里斯聊了愿望这件事。
> 
> 如果亚撒不知道这个愿望，亚撒就有黑化的可能。他会一次次地试探罗曼医生，暗示医生主动摊牌，然而医生只会往回缩。亚撒的思路自然会转向“王根本不想要我”，于是跟盖盖同归于尽的变成了亚撒——因为“让你尝尝我死在你面前的滋味，我非要看看你到底有没有心”。
> 
> 罗曼没来得及变所罗门亚撒就死了，亚撒根本没等到所罗门。
> 
> 立香试图再次召唤亚撒，然而亚撒再也不会回应任何召唤了。
> 
> BE.
> 
> 幸好亚撒知道了罗曼医生已经是彻底的普通人。他不是所罗门王，亚撒指望不上所罗门王，只能自己挑起打beast的重任——以亚撒自己能活着回来陪自家御主度过余生为前提。
> 
> 亚撒自己不想死的话是死不了的，第三法就是这么不要脸的东西，比反召唤还不要脸囧
> 
> 下一章我要放同时放刀和放糖了……
> 
> 亚撒真的很爱他的王。
> 
> 这种情况下亚撒根本没有闲情逸致谈恋爱啊，果然得等到医生马甲被扒以后吗……


	45. 愿望和愿望

想要成为人类。

所罗门王放弃了力量、威名、权能，对万能的圣杯许下了这样微小的愿望。

抛弃了身为英灵的一切力量，成为与所罗门王完全没有关系的，普通的人。

罗马尼·阿其曼。

亚撒放任自己沉入耶路撒冷背面无尽的黑夜中。

原来如此。

原来如此。

原来如此。

所罗门王，至高的王，行走于地上的神的代言人，

他的眼好像溪水旁的鸽子；

他的嘴唇像百合花，滴下没药汁；

他的躯体如象牙块，周围包着蓝宝石；

他的容貌如黎巴嫩山，像佳美的香柏树。

那是所罗门王。全知全能的王，为神所爱的王。

亚撒用手背挡着脸，泪水顺着他的侧脸淌下来，没入他的长发内。

神夺去了他的一切悲喜爱恨。他不曾有过一秒钟自由。

风往南刮、又向北转。

光之下所作的一切事、都是虚空、都是捕风。

已有的事、后必再有．已行的事、后必再行．日光之下并无新事。

这对于任何人都稀松平常的人生，对他来说却是需要向圣杯祈求的愿望。

那正是人人生来都有的东西。

那确是他从未拥有过的东西。

那本是他生来就该有的东西。

他什么都没有。他对万能的圣杯许下的愿望，只是像普通的人类那样体会普通的人生。

我的王。我的王啊……

我情愿用一切换你得偿所愿。

亚撒神色安定地走在迦勒底的走廊上。

他褪去了随时准备战斗的英灵武装，换了长及地的柔软袍子，长发柔顺地自然垂下，没有为了方便活动而编成辫子。

他走到罗曼医生的寝室门前，轻轻敲敲门。

粉毛医生一身草莓图案的睡衣，小心地把门开了条缝。

“亚撒？”

“还没睡吗？”

“呃……马上就睡了。”

“我睡不着。”

“哎哎？”

“不让我进去吗？”

“啊，好……”罗曼医生慌忙打开门。

亚撒轻巧地走进房间，非常自然地在床边坐下。

“约沙法还在生我闷气……让我在这躲会儿呗，我的御主（My master）？”

亚撒真的很矮。他这样坐着，只有膝盖以下的小腿从床边垂下，脚跟都够不着地面。

“哦。”罗曼有点茫然地应了一声，不知所措地挠着后脑。

亚撒轻轻拍了拍身边，示意罗曼医生坐过来。

“早上的事情，对不起。”亚撒侧身看着罗曼尼·阿其曼，轻声说。

“呃……也不用特地说对不起啦。”粉毛医生眼神飘忽地回答。

亚撒笑了。

罗曼抬眼看着他。

从者亚撒的模样是他一生中病痛最少的时候，大约是十七八到二十一二岁之间的模样。不过，因为身高的缘故，如果他不端着身为古代王的威严，他给人的印象要比这个年龄要小些。

这个微微露出一丁点虎牙尖尖的笑容，似曾相识。

罗曼鬼使神差地微微抬起右手，又像突然察觉了什么似的，慌忙把手藏到背后。

“嗯……我没什么别的事了，那我不打扰了？”亚撒坏心眼地站起来作势要走。

粉毛医生下意识地抓住了他的手腕。

“不是，那个，我也睡不着——”

“那我们聊会儿天？”亚撒想了想，坐回去，直接伸手把罗曼医生推倒在床上，用被子把他“封印”住。

“说不定聊一会儿你就睡着了呢。”亚撒露出“不容拒绝”的笑容。

罗曼医生两只手攥着被子的边，屈服了。

“聊点什么呢……”亚撒侧身坐在床边，关掉天花板上的节能灯，只留下台灯。

“那个，埃尔梅罗二世。”罗曼医生想到一个安全的话题，“他是怎么回事？”

“啊，他是另一个世界线的韦伯·维尔维特。”亚撒轻声回答，“在他的时间线里，他和他那个世界的肯尼斯都参加了冬木的某次圣杯战争，肯尼斯死了，他活了下来，继承了阿齐博尔德的君主之名——所以，他成了埃尔梅罗二世。”

亚撒有些好笑地看着粉毛医生睁大的眼睛。

“我在那一次圣杯战争中担任裁定者——所以我指定韦伯·维尔维特负责立香的魔术基础教学，无论是哪个世界，他对魔术本质的解析才能都超乎常人。说起来，那个世界的圣杯最后被我拆掉了，谁都没能实现愿望。”

亚撒神色平和地轻声细语。

“虽然对不缺魔力的我来说圣杯没那么大价值，但就这么拆了还是有点可惜呢。”罗曼医生躺在自己的床上，不知不觉地放松了身体。他们已经很久都没有过这样闲适的谈话了，好像回到了亚撒刚刚被召唤的时候。

避开那些“危险”的话题，再避开跟工作有关的话题，能聊的就很少了。罗曼医生瞪着眼，显然还是没多少睡意。

“我给你念点什么吧？”亚撒想了想，提议。

“我又不是小孩子……”

“我也没说要给你讲睡前故事啊。”亚撒笑道。

罗曼医生往被子里缩了缩。

亚撒用希伯来语，轻声背诵起传道书的句子。

“在耶路撒冷作王、大卫的儿子、传道者的言语。”

“……呃，”罗曼下意识地把被子拉到眼睛底下。“你给我念传道书干什么？”

“这个我最熟啊。”亚撒无辜地回答，“辞藻这么美，韵又好听。”

这是所罗门王劝人好好生活的文章。

哦，当然传道书的初衷是宣扬神的信仰，但在不信神的亚撒眼里，它自动被过滤成别的样子了。

罗曼的脸有些热。

“……因为多有智慧、就多有愁烦．加增知识的、就加增忧伤。”亚撒轻柔地背诵着。

亚撒的声音很好听。羞窘过后，罗马尼·阿其曼再次放松下来，怔怔地看着隐在阴影里的，亚撒脸的轮廓。他当然听得出这是亚撒进行过大规模删减的版本——省略了所有“神”字。

传道书本身是所罗门王向臣民传道颂神的文章，在亚撒口中却变成了年长者的劝诫。

“……我便看出智慧胜过愚昧、如同光明胜过黑暗。……”亚撒依然不紧不慢地背诵着他无比熟悉的句子。

“……凡事都有定期、天下万物都有定时。”

“生有时、死有时．栽种有时、拔出所栽种的、也有时。”

“哭有时、笑有时．哀恸有时、跳舞有时。”

“喜爱有时、恨恶有时．争战有时、和好有时。”

罗曼渐渐地合上了眼。

亚撒知道罗曼医生已经入眠，但他仍慢慢地念着传道书中的句子。

“与一切活人相连的、那人还有指望．因为活着的狗、比死了的狮子更强。死了的人、毫无所知。他们的名无人记念。他们的爱、他们的恨、他们的嫉妒、早都消灭了．在日光之下所行的一切事上、他们永不再有份了。”

罗马尼·阿其曼已经睡熟了。

“你只管去欢欢喜喜吃你的饭．心中快乐喝你的酒。”

“你的衣服当时常洁白．你头上也不要缺少膏油。”

“当同你所爱的、快活度日。因为那是你生前、在日光之下劳碌的事上所得的份。”

“我儿……你当受劝诫。”

亚撒给自家御主掖了掖被子，站起身。

他笑了，没再流泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大量引用圣经原文……


	46. 迦勒底的御主绝不认输

藤丸立香是个非常顽强、非常果断的人。

无论是遭遇何种意外，她总是会本能地先判断情势紧要程度，迅速决定行动方向，然后先跑起来，细节一边跑一边决定。

她甚少遇到瞻前顾后左右为难的情况，也很少遇到束手无策无计可施的情况。但现在她就处于“茫然无措”的情况中。她想为亚撒做点什么，但是她好像什么都做不了——甚至差点搞砸了。

人类最后的御主躺在自己床上，心情有点消沉。

立香很喜欢亚撒，非常喜欢。他简直是她能想象的最完美的老师和亲长。

立香非常清楚，自己作为魔术师的天分根本比不上“没什么天赋”的考列斯，更不配与菲奥蕾那样的天才相提并论。亚撒并不在乎这点“微不足道的区别”。他抓紧一切时间向她倾注着知识，只希望增加她生存的几率，减少她受伤的可能。

后来亚撒忙起来，教学的任务交给韦伯老师主管，他仍然关注着立香，确保她在每一天的“点心时间”里能得到足够的放松和陪伴。他希望女孩儿们毫发无伤，无忧无虑。

亚撒在的时候，立香和玛修总是安心的。

立香身上的魔术礼装一半是达·芬奇的手笔，另一半则是亚撒的。强力而新奇的功能大多是达·芬奇亲的主意，袖子、口袋、衬裙那些方便实用的小细节则是亚撒的体贴。不管达·芬奇亲多美，她内里仍是个天马行空的发明家♂。亚撒才是细致又贴心的那个——

他会注意保障立香的裙子不会因为运动而走光，会注意她的鞋子是否合脚，会在她口袋内衬背面一针一针地绣出折叠空间的法阵，封存应急的食物、水和药品，在她礼装上储存一次召唤所需的魔力，让她无论何时都不至于孤立无援。

立香在达·芬奇亲的工坊配合她调整礼装的时候，看见亚撒拿着针，她都傻了。

“我也有女儿啊。”他是这么说的。

有女儿的爸爸多了去了，有几个肯给女儿做衣服的？

立香沉浸在回忆里，不知不觉地咬住自己的大拇指。她曾经见过约沙法的梦。亚撒这么温柔的人，为什么运气总是这么差呢？

那一滴金色的眼泪烙在了立香心底。

立香后悔了。她不该拉着亚撒去召唤所罗门王的。所罗门王没来，来的是大卫和罗波安。大卫还能称得上友方，罗波安只能称为仇人。她也在亚撒心上捅了一刀。

也许是亚撒“王厨”的属性给大家的印象太深刻了，对他“敌人并非所罗门王”的发言，有不少人持保留意见。立香不认为自己有下判断的依据和能力，但她真心地祈求，想要毁灭人理的敌人，千万别是所罗门王。

亚撒不肯亲自召唤，大概也是出于类似的想法吧。召唤术的造诣在亚撒之上的只有所罗门王本人吧？如果亚撒亲自召唤却召唤不出所罗门王，那岂不是意味着……

无论是“敌人就是所罗门王”还是“所罗门王不愿意回应亚撒的召唤”，显然都不是他们想看到的结果。

立香松开自己的手指，长长地呼出一口气。

她不甘心。她只喜欢皆大欢喜的Happy Ending。

立香迅速地穿戴整齐，出门去找玛修。跟立香心有灵犀的少女刚巧也穿戴好了。

“我想再试一试。”立香说。达·芬奇亲一共给了她九十个圣晶石呢。

立香站在召唤阵前。

所罗门王，如果你心中也有亚撒，就请来他身边。

立香向召唤阵伸出手。

前所未有的强烈光芒让她不得不闭上眼睛——

“你好，迦勒底的御主，”立香听到一个很好听的男声，“我是梅林，人称花之魔术师。不用客气叫我梅林就好了，我不太喜欢拘——”

“芙！”

芙芙不知为何愤怒地一脚踢在梅林脸上。

立香有些蒙。

召唤阵的光第二次亮起。

女性骑士凛然的身姿出现在光芒之中——“试问，你是我的御主吗？……梅林老师？”

“啊，好巧啊，阿尔托莉雅。”魔术师愉快地笑着招呼，一边躲避着小动物锲而不舍的袭击。

召唤阵第三次亮起——

“我是剑士，是保护你、保护世界的从者。”装扮莫名与阿尔托莉雅有些相似，声音却与梅林出奇相像的剑士出现在召唤阵中，兜帽遮着他的脸，立香看不清他的表情，但他的肢体语言明显表现出他对于梅林和阿尔托莉雅存在的惊异——他下意识地后退了两步。

然后他差点撞上第四个从召唤阵中出现的从者。

“裁定者，贞德·达尔克，立香、玛修，能再次见到你们真的太好了。”持旗的圣女向立香露出笑容。

立香和玛修两个人一起才勉强制服愤怒的芙芙，玛修强行抱住芙芙不让它乱动。

“你们好，”立香站直身体，“我是迦勒底的御主，名叫藤丸立香。我也很高兴再次见到你，贞德。”

立香突然回头看向召唤室门口。

亚撒一手搭在门框上。

“立香……”亚撒忍住了说教，转向新召唤的从者们。

“你是——亚撒·罗森博格？你不是裁定者吗？”阿尔托莉雅有些惊讶地看着亚撒。

“你说的并没有错，但现在的我是以最初的魔术师职阶现世的，犹大国的第三代王，亚比央之子，亚撒。”魔术师解释，之后神色有些复杂地看了看不露脸的剑士，又看了看梅林。

“……这个世界的梅林，是男性啊。”剑士放松了拿剑的手。

“嗯哼，原来别的世界里，还有男性的阿尔托莉雅啊。”梅林饶有兴趣地看着剑士。

这两个人声音好像！！！玛修一走神，芙芙挣脱出来，又一次踢向梅林的脸。

亚撒下意识地拦下芙芙，两只手捉住，努力地安抚着它。他看了看手里挣扎不休的芙芙，又看了看梅林。

立香捂住嘴。亚撒那个“芙芙成精了吗”的眼神真的太好懂了……

“时间已经很晚了，”亚撒收敛了表情，说道，“先安顿下来休息吧。”

立香和玛修对视了一眼，玛修去牵住贞德的手，而阿尔托莉雅在立香伸手前就向立香行了骑士礼，将立香的手轻柔地捧起。

立香对骑士王的好感度瞬间飙升了一大截。

亚撒向男士们微微欠身，“那么，请跟我来——梅林法师，还有，阿尔托利斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实立香本来只能召唤出贞德一个，但梅林单独显现强行把自己塞进来，他这么个圣遗物（X）就召唤出了阿尔托莉雅和阿尔托利斯……
> 
> 亚撒：强援来了！（指阿尔托利斯）
> 
> 梅林：emmmmmm


	47. 三人的机要密谈，两人的幼稚吵架

因为梅林对迦勒底千篇一律的员工宿舍不太满意，又嫌地方太小，（亚撒猜他是不满意住得离阿尔托莉雅太远），亚撒很大方地允诺梅林，让他在耶路撒冷任选一处居住。

如果他敢的话——在耶路撒冷内部相当于24小时呆在亚撒眼皮子下，只要亚撒想知道，一切举动都瞒不过他。

梅林还真敢。花之魔术师直接霸占了宫廷中最大的花园。

亚撒并不介意梅林的言行，相反他对这位不知道怎么把自己搞成从者的魔术师很有些好奇。

不过，现在还有些更重要的事情。

“阿尔托利斯。”亚撒仰头试图从兜帽的缝隙里观察对方的表情，“我知道你有很多事想问——但我不想说两遍，所以，跟我去见个朋友吧。”

“好。”剑士点头，又补充了一句，“人前你还是叫我亚瑟吧。”圣剑使摘下了兜帽，露出金色的短发和碧绿的眼睛。圣剑使的神色稍微有点奇怪。

“……没办法，就长这么高。”亚撒走在前面带路。

亚瑟抿着唇。“抱歉，我不是……”

亚撒对他笑了一下。“你一点都没变，亚瑟。啊，到了。”

亚撒敲了敲达·芬奇工坊的门。

“莱昂纳多，我带朋友来看你了。”

“咦？你不是跟人约好了每天按时睡觉了吗？”

“那是在没有意外的情况下。亚瑟，这位是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，万能的魔术师。这位是亚瑟·潘德拉贡……我想应该不用我详细介绍了吧？”

“欢迎——叫我达·芬奇或者达·芬奇亲都可以。”万能之人有些新奇地看着亚瑟。男性的骑士王哎。

“嗯……莱昂纳多是以女性姿态下界的男性英灵。先坐吧。”亚撒向男性的骑士王他给出提示。

亚瑟点了点头。

亚撒随意地自己动手给亚瑟泡茶，达·芬奇自去收拾茶几和沙发上乱堆的东西。

“你家的小蛇呢？怎么不出来？”达·芬奇随口问。

“出来被你欺负吗？”亚撒随口反问。

“人家~只是~好奇~嘛。”

“这个给你随便好奇。”亚撒随手甩过去一个细长的，很像试管的东西。

“弗劳洛斯？都被你拆成这样了还有什么好玩的。”

“佛钮司不能给你玩，莱昂纳多。”亚撒干脆地拒绝了达·芬奇，转身将茶递给端坐的骑士王，自己坐在旁边，捧着装热水的杯子暖手。

“所以，你得到了什么新情报？”达·芬奇靠着桌子边缘，对着亚撒挑起眉，“让你不得不向这位不列颠的王求助？”

“……”亚撒垂下眼帘看着杯子里的水，“亚瑟你可以松开剑了吗？我真的不是‘兽’。”

“咦？”达·芬奇端着茶杯那只手翘起的小指动了动。

“我并没有把你误认为‘兽’，亚撒。”骑士王郑重地解释，“虽然你身上稍微沾染了一些不祥的气息，但它并没有跟你本身的气息混淆。”

亚撒放下茶杯，把佛钮司放了出来。

有着三只红色眼睛的小海蛇从亚撒袖子里探出来，礼貌性地对亚瑟点点头，又缩回去了。

“这是……”亚瑟微微皱眉。这种到垃圾堆里滚了不知多久的感觉……

“海魔佛钮司，是所罗门王七十二魔神中的一个。”亚撒语速平缓地解说道，“我继承了所罗门王的全部遗产，只有七十二魔神除外。因为，它们以类似魔术回路的形式存在于所罗门王的尸体中。”

“这条世界线上，意欲烧却人理、毁灭世界，我们迦勒底的敌人，”亚撒神情复杂地补充，“是占据了所罗门王躯体的，统领七十二魔神的魔术式。其名为，人理修正式，盖提亚。”

“其烧却人理的手段，是他所发明的魔术，『诞生之时已至兮，其为万象支配者』（Ars Almadel Salomonis），目的是将公元前一千年到现在期间的人类史转换成热量，将几亿条光带聚焦，加速，收束后，进行横跨庞大年月的时间逆行——从而达到世界初生的状态。”

“我怀疑，盖提亚在获得了冠位魔术师的躯体后，具备了成为‘兽’的资质。”亚撒放慢语速，给他的两个朋友更多思考的时间。

而且……亚撒伸手进袖子里摸了摸佛钮司。

亚撒的宝具【所罗门王的遗产】，在佛钮司和弗劳洛斯身上都被大幅度削弱了。原本他应当轻而易举地直接获取魔神的管理权限，但亚撒在使用自己身为所罗门王继承人的权能时，第一次在弗劳洛斯身上直接miss掉，第二次靠偷袭才命中，第三次是把佛钮司狠揍了一顿削弱之后才正常起效……

沉默了许久，亚撒突然冒出这么一句：“吾王生前，盖提亚就拥有仅在吾王之下的权能。我不认为魔术能对他造成什么伤害。”

亚撒看向应当被亚瑟握在手中的，隐藏起来的圣剑。

罗曼医生一夜好梦。迦勒底的代理所长起床之后，发现昨天夜里迦勒底的从者人数又增加了。

早餐时间的食堂非常热闹——今天当班的是卫宫。

红色的射手在看到蓝色的剑士（女性那位）出现的一瞬间露出了难以言喻的复杂表情，然后迅速更改了早餐的计划，添上了许多应该属于午餐或者晚餐的食物。

库·丘林也忍不住眼角抽搐了一下。约沙法不明所以地看了看他，有点困惑，然后询问地看了看考列斯，考列斯摊手表示不知道。

弗拉德三世看到跟玛修手挽手进门的贞德，没做什么表示，只是微微扬了一下眉毛。

红发的美少年亚历山大好奇地凑到韦伯·维尔维特身边问这问那。埃尔梅罗二世并没有出现在食堂，估计是早就预料到了这场面特地避开了。

布狄卡和玛丽不知在说什么悄悄话，阿马德乌斯在一旁委委屈屈的样子。

齐格飞和亚瑟王（男性那位）似乎很愉快地交谈着。

清姬日常粘着立香。

其他工作人员门也大多成双成对地搭伴吃饭，离罗曼医生比较近的，空位比较多的桌子只有一张。——大卫所在的那一桌。

罗曼医生端着自己的早饭，犹豫了。

“早啊，御主。”亚撒轻巧地从他身边走过，菲奥蕾跟着他，心情不太愉快的样子。

约沙法跟她交换了一个眼神，菲奥蕾不再跟着亚撒，转而走向约沙法。

亚撒眨了眨眼，坐到了大卫对面。

罗曼有点蒙。

亚撒似乎是在为约沙法的行为道歉。

罗曼医生正在愣神的时候，听见耳边响起个极其不中听的声音。

“哎？你就是亚撒的御主？你叫什么名字来着？”

罗曼医生侧过头看去。

“我是梅林哟。冠位Caster的梅林哥哥。魔术师中的魔术师！不过嘛，其实我只是有冠位的资格，灵基还是普通的，所以现在只是一介Caster而已啦。”

“这！不！可！能！梅林怎么可能英灵化！活着的人是不能够成为英灵的！而且怎么可能是冠位嘛！拥有冠位资格的魔术师全都拥有卓越的千里眼，梅林的千里眼只能看现在，是最烂的！因为那个只是『非常方便』而已！要说梅林能做什么的话，顶多就是从阿瓦隆的塔偷窥整个地球罢了！”

“啧啧啧，你家亚撒都能同时以裁定者职介和魔术师职介出现，我凭什么不能同时出现在阿瓦隆和迦勒底？”

梅林右手食指在空中摇了摇，伸出左手去揽罗曼医生肩膀，被他嫌弃地躲开。但梅林灵巧地捉住了随着罗曼动作扬起来的胸牌。

“罗马尼·阿其曼，男，三十岁……”

“你松手！”罗曼医生端着餐盘腾不出手，气恼地瞪着花之魔术师。

亚撒回头瞟了一眼进行“你别碰我。”“碰你怎么了，真小气。”这种水平的幼稚对话的二人，忍笑。

亚撒的对面，牧羊人若有所思地看着他。“你不阻止吗？”

“为什么要阻止？”亚撒愉快地笑着反问，“这有什么不好吗？普通人的生活，不就是这样的吗？”

牧羊人睁大了新芽般嫩绿的眼睛。

亚撒向牧羊人道别，走向已经结成同一阵线的、气鼓鼓的孩子们——显然，他的儿子和弟子们对他不好好休息的行为非常不满意。

过了许久，牧羊人发出了几近无声的叹息。


	48. 王厨的孩子们也是王厨

佛钮司抢走了近身服侍亚撒的差事，菲奥蕾的闲暇时间一下子变多了。

菲奥蕾并不高兴。

作为亚撒的亲传弟子，她几乎参与了亚撒的一切日常活动，即使是危险性较大不适合她参与的研究，亚撒也会为她做好防护措施，允许她旁观。

往常亚撒的起居是菲奥蕾负责打理的。有些杂事菲奥蕾会指示使魔和魔偶代劳，更多的她坚持亲自去做，这是她作为弟子的本分和心意。

毕竟，可以称呼亚撒为“老师”的有很多，可以称呼他为“师父”的只有她一个——虽然她因为害羞很少在人前以“我师父”称呼亚撒，但她真的能感受到一点类似约沙法呼唤“父亲”时的欢喜。

她知道自家师父作为拟似从者保留着活人的部分特征，比如肠胃脆弱和畏寒；作为从者保留着生前轶闻的部分特征，比如咳血，腿部关节疼痛、不能长时间行走。

菲奥蕾每天都认真地确保亚撒的被褥总是被烘得暖融融的。这种小事对亚撒来说只是一个念头的功夫，但菲奥蕾不愿意师父费这种心。

她征询过约沙法、罗曼医生以及迦勒底厨房组的意见，变着花样把师父的病号饭做得尽量可口。因为她亲手做饭的时候，亚撒总会尽可能多吃一两口。

如果有闲暇，亚撒偶尔会跟她一起准备下午茶的点心。亚撒懂得许多哄孩子的小花招，比如把水果切成小动物的形状，制作彩色的果冻或者花样繁多的点心。约沙法撞见这样的场面时会忍不住脸红——显然那勾起了他的童年回忆。

而现在，多了一个半蛇形态的海魔。佛钮司连早上给亚撒梳头的任务都抢了去。

菲奥蕾非常不高兴。但她没有对亚撒作出任何表示。

她看得出，佛钮司比她更熟悉亚撒——包括那些极其细微的肢体动作所代表的含义。它知道亚撒那些根深蒂固的天性和偏好。

“它在的时候，亚撒老师会比较放松。”菲奥蕾是这么对立香解释的。

“难不成亚撒老师心情突然变好是因为它？”立香怀疑地自问，“可是，前天他带着佛钮司来吃早饭的时候明明心情差到极点……”

“我觉得，那天下午我们第一次召唤从者的时候，亚撒医生的心情已经平复得差不多了。”玛修提出，“大卫王出现的时候，他也没有明显的情绪波动。”反而一副意料之中的样子。

立香瞧着靠着走廊墙壁上，抱着胳膊皱着眉的约沙法，又看了看他身边一脸凝重的考列斯。

约沙法都没怎么见过亚撒那样不掩饰的悲恸，他们几个就更不用说了。能让亚撒那么温柔坚定的人忍不住落泪，那是多大的痛苦？至于现在，亚撒突然变成比前一段时间更加温和开朗的状态——谁知道他是不是故意装出来让人安心的？

约沙法都没能撬开他爹的嘴。

“我觉得，原因可能不是我们想的那样，”考列斯推了推眼镜，“虽然与所罗门王有关是肯定的了，但我觉得，不是因为要与所罗门王为敌。”他想了想，补充，“亚撒老师说敌人不是所罗门王的时候，应该是有依据的，只是他没有说出来。”

“我同意，如果父亲没有证据只是凭感情下结论的话，他一定会补充一句‘我是这么觉得的’。”约沙法接道。

五个人都沉默了。

立香想了想。关于“耶底底亚”的事情，她是后来被玛修科普的。知道前因后果之后，再回想一下亚撒那简直字字血泪的控诉——

说起来，那天她还召唤了罗波安。立香灵机一动。如果……她神色凝重地看着约沙法。高大的王子殿下用询问的眼神回看她。大卫、亚历山大和埃尔梅罗二世都不是多嘴的人。约沙法肯定不知道的。

“约沙法，如果现在罗波安或者亚比央出现在你面前，你会怎么做？”

约沙法脸瞬间黑了。

“其实那天第一次召唤，我召唤出了四个英灵，”立香定了定神，“最后一个是罗波安。他还没正式显形，就被亚撒老师一炮轰回英灵座了。”

约沙法露出了思考的表情。

“说不定，亚撒老师想通了呢？”立香不是很确定地提出。

“想通？你的意思是——比起罗波安，大卫王还不算太过分那种——想通吗？”菲奥蕾显然有些错乱。

“不是，我的意思是……”立香搜肠刮肚地寻找着合适的形容词。

“前辈的意思，亚撒医生对大卫王的不满，和约沙法对罗波安的不满，应该是类似的，对吧？”玛修慢慢捋顺思路。“是不是……有些事，只有所罗门王对大卫王做，或者亚撒医生本人对罗波安做，才有意义，基于这样的理由，亚撒医生放弃了纠结？”

这个新的假设让五个人又沉默了一会儿。

好像也说得通。至少比那个召唤出了昔日友人所以心情一下子变好的说法更可信些。

“……我还是有些不安。”立香忧心忡忡地道，“以亚撒老师的性格，真难过也只会一个人藏起来慢慢忍耐吧？我们连出现的是不是他本体都分不出来。”那个“每天按时睡觉”的约定，也全看亚撒自己是不是愿意遵守。这一点看来，他倒真的是为所欲为的古代王。

约沙法伸手掐着鼻梁。他怎么就一丁点魔术天分都没有呢！

“这段时间，师父一直都没怎么睡觉。”菲奥蕾也十分低落。

“他还是做梦？”约沙法问。自从约沙法因为亚撒的噩梦而惊醒，亚撒就不让约沙法跟他一起睡了。约沙法又不是魔术师，感知的范围非常有限。

菲奥蕾苦涩地点点头。

“这个时候你们就需要温柔可靠的梅林大哥哥登场啦~”一个听起来完全不靠谱的声音突然插入了他们的谈话。

菲奥蕾可是下过隔音魔术的！她下意识地激活手上的攻击性魔术式，却被一只白皙柔软的手掐灭。

“啧啧啧，不要敌意这么重嘛，明明是我先在这里发呆的。”梅林笑眯眯地凑过来，“美丽的小姐，我可不是故意偷听哟。别的不说，保证你的老师不做噩梦这一点，我还是很有信心的。”

菲奥蕾和约沙法一齐直直地看着花枝招展的魔术师。

“对哦。”玛修猛然意识过来，“梅林先生是半梦魔，梦魔以人的噩梦和情绪为食……”

立香一步上前双手握住梅林没拿法杖的那只手。

“梅林法师，”橘发的少女眼神发亮地看着梅林，“谢谢你！有你守护亚撒老师的梦境，我就放心了！”

“呃……不用谢？”梅林感觉自己的手被攥得非常紧，“我只是吃个饭而已——噩梦的营养价值比较高啦。”

花之魔术师低头看着少女精光四射的眼睛，突然感觉自己好像作出了什么错误决定。


	49. Chapter 49

形成中特异点·冬木1994 

迦勒底亚斯观测到了形成中的特异点——地点是熟悉的冬木市，时间却是特异点F的十年前。从各种反应来看，这应该是一个没有魔神柱干扰的，自然形成的特异点。

亚撒、达·芬奇、埃尔梅罗二世以及罗曼医生讨论了一下，觉得不能放着不管。无论如何不能让被污染的大圣杯降临到世界上，无论那条世界线都不行。亚撒和埃尔梅罗二世交换了一些情报之后，决定这次行动由埃尔梅罗二世指挥。

“我作为裁定者参与的那条世界线已经偏离主干很远，接近剪定事项了。”亚撒是这么说的，“所谓‘正确的历史’上应该发生的事情，我并不了解。不过，有些事情我想要确认。”亚撒认真地对埃尔梅罗二世说.

“请讲。”埃尔梅罗二世郑重地回望着犹大的王。

“第一，安哥拉·曼纽。”亚撒观察着埃尔梅罗二世的表情，“看来你不清楚他的事情。”亚撒神色变得更凝重了一些，“他是大圣杯的污染源。是第三次圣杯战争中，爱因兹贝伦家作弊召唤出的第八位从者，职介是复仇者。即‘此世全部之恶’。羽斯缇萨几次向我求助，召唤裁定者职介的我，都是因为他污染了大圣杯。”

“他作为从者仅仅比人类强，可以称为最弱的从者，但他被击败、进入纯白的圣杯内部之后，其承载的人类的愿望彻底扭曲了圣杯。我知道你曾经成功拆解过大圣杯，但显然你是第一次听说安哥拉·曼纽吧？”

“确实如此，”埃尔梅罗二世慎重地回答。“我只是在学生的协助下，通过改变本地的灵脉、断绝大圣杯的魔力来源，之后才进行拆解，——我不清楚圣杯被污染的缘由。既然您如此清楚，想必您知道处理这位复仇者的方法吧？”

亚撒点点头，“很麻烦，但是不难。”亚撒接着竖起了两根手指，“第二个问题，你打算怎么处理玛奇里·佐尔根？”

“哎？”达·芬奇突然听到耳熟的名字，挑起了眉毛。

“玛奇里……？”埃尔梅罗二世突然想到了什么，“玛奇里·佐尔根，是间桐脏砚？”

名字的读音——他以前怎么没发现呢？

“对，就是那老臭虫。”一个毫不客气、一点儿也不符合亚撒温文气质的绰号从亚撒嘴里蹦出来。

旁观的罗曼医生专注地观察着亚撒的表情，皱起眉头。

“他怎么了？”达·芬奇诧异地问，“等等……1994年，他追求了永生？”

“对，他彻底堕落了。”亚撒预防性地给自己鼻子一个降温的魔术，避免自己因为情绪变化又流鼻血，“在羽斯缇萨化作大圣杯后，他通过各种最下作的手段又苟活了几百年，追求永生的他自然不会放过羽斯缇萨留下的第三法。无论圣杯战争发生在哪一条世界线，最初参与构建大圣杯的玛奇里·佐尔根都是根本绕不过去的搅屎棍。而且他所使用的虫魔术，防不胜防、恶心透顶。”亚撒停顿了一下，举例，“魔神柱那种恶心程度不及他十分之一。”

他还试图诱惑菲利普斯跟他同流合污……亚撒想想就火大。

“冬木圣杯战争的令咒系统是他发明的，比起圣杯战争后期才能出现的安哥拉·曼纽，佐尔根的威胁要大得多。”

“…不管怎么说，在我活着的时候他就是典位的魔术师了。”达·芬奇心情有些复杂地低声说。

“佐尔根家是水属性的魔术师，特性是吸收。”亚撒补充。

埃尔梅罗二世的眉头皱得更紧了。

亚撒无意间瞥了一眼同样皱着脸的罗曼医生。他用揉鼻梁的动作掩饰过自己忍笑的表情，继续补充：“就是你猜的那样，使用虫魔术吸收他人的生命力维持生命。那老臭虫留了不知多少后手，一不留神就跑了，非常麻烦。”亚撒脸色极差地重复，“而且，非常、非常地恶心。”

“要拆解大圣杯就绕不过他么……”埃尔梅罗二世忍不住点燃雪茄，“应该说幸好我去拆解大圣杯时他已经死了吗？”

“我建议你和狂战士的御主谈一谈。”亚撒平复了一下情绪，提议，“而且，现在迦勒底有阿尔托莉雅、卫宫、库·丘林在，对于冬木两次圣杯战争的详细情况，也许他们可以提供一些更确切的情报。无论如何，我建议你尽可能避开吉尔伽美什。”

“我会的。”埃尔梅罗二世郑重地回答。

也许是白天一直在讨论冬木的圣杯战争问题，这天晚上，亚撒梦到了冬木。

因为同为第三法持有者，亚撒有好几次被羽斯缇萨残余的本能召唤去帮忙。

遇到菲利普斯的那次是他最狼狈的一次。羽斯缇萨每次召唤他都是为了对付复仇者安哥拉·曼纽，然而她作为大圣杯指定召唤默认给亚撒裁定者职阶。虽然裁定者对其他从者有令咒可以用，偏偏裁定者职介被复仇者天克。

羽斯缇萨总是坑他，这次她和安哥拉·曼纽拉锯角力无暇他顾，打开通道之后连亚撒的容器都没准备——他直接降临在被吉尔·德·雷的御主杀害的儿童身上。

梦中的亚撒瞧了瞧只有七八岁的自己，无力地叹了口气。

当时亚撒的降临不完整，记忆七零八落，只是凭本能反杀了吉尔·德·雷的御主，然后肠穿肚破地等死。好在羽斯缇萨良心发现，给亚撒开后门，把吉尔·德·雷御主的令咒转移到了亚撒身上，使他成为御主之一，召唤了有能力救他的医生兼魔术师兼炼金术士，帕拉塞尔苏斯。

亚撒得感谢羽斯缇萨让他和菲利普斯相遇。

可惜的是，亚撒忘记自己是裁定者这回事儿了。当时他把自己破碎的其他时间线的记忆当成了某种未来视，和帕拉塞尔苏斯筹划了一次欺诈，疏散了冬木市大部分普通居民，别的什么都没做——然后那次圣杯战争就以阿尔托莉雅被令咒强制命令破坏了即将降临的大圣杯为结果结束了。

亚撒不缺魔力，帕拉塞尔苏斯没返回英灵座，而是照顾着他一直到十年后又一次圣杯降临，羽斯缇萨终于找到机会让亚撒正式、完整地降临——每次亚撒回忆那个时候，他都恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

太丢脸了。太！丢！脸！了！

那种一觉醒来发现“我他妈这十年都干了什么蠢事”的尴尬，他恨不得直接从记忆里删除。

倒不是说那十年他过得不好，而是当时冬木还有一个受肉的吉尔伽美什。虽然菲利普斯一直把亚撒藏得很好，也保护得很好，但是英雄王不是瞎子。天知道这十年亚撒被吉尔伽美什涮过多少次。

亚撒恢复记忆之后对吉尔伽美什用了四条令咒，就为了让对魔力很高的英雄王停止对他的嘲笑。反正亚撒不缺魔力，令咒这玩意儿他解析过了，要多少有多少。

亚撒在废墟般的梦境中随便找了个不着火的地方呆着。

冬木大火的时候吉尔·德·雷早就退场了，那边张牙舞爪的恶魔根本不可能存在——不对，那不是恶魔，是魔神柱。

梦境里什么都有可能。亚撒干脆开始主动给魔神柱换起了造型。周围燃烧着的冬木场景渐渐模糊，只剩下各种配色的魔神柱。

盖提亚是什么审美……玩儿了一会儿，亚撒开始走神。

有点不对。有哪里不对呢……

往常做有关冬木的梦时，循环的总是被开膛破肚那段。因为当时失忆的自己跟真正七八岁的自己也没什么区别，确实非常害怕。这次居然没有这个情节？

等等……

亚撒“啪”地一拍自己的脑门，然后放下手，目光转向一堆魔神柱里颜色特别丰富的那个。

其他亚撒自己捏出来的魔神柱上都只有两种或者三种颜色，比较符合弗劳洛斯和佛纽司原来的样子，只有这个特别花里胡哨——如果不是看到这个配色特别鲜艳的魔神柱，亚撒也想不起来自己在梦里捏魔神柱玩。

亚撒深深地叹了口气，生无可恋地问。“梅林法师，您看了多久了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第四特异点就要虐了，我决定先写迦勒底日常……
> 
> 虫爷年轻时还是很帅的，是个理想主义者。他和帕拉塞尔苏斯生前认识，但是变成虫爷之后就……变得让故人根本认不出来了。
> 
> 亚撒非常、非常厌恶他。所以第四特异点的时候虫爷会死的非常快（X）。


	50. 梦境和在作死边缘试探的半梦魔

“呀咧呀咧，被发现了啊。”半梦魔毫无紧张感地现出身形，慢悠悠地走过来。

梦境是梅林的主场。

周边还是亚撒梦境的投影，实际上亚撒已经被拉进梅林的梦里了。他甚至想不起来他应该恢复二十岁左右的形态——就算他想起来也做不到。亚撒已经从穿着现代服装的七八岁形态，变成了穿着古代以色列衣着的六岁的样子。

亚撒有点费劲地仰头看着梅林，于是半梦魔蹲下来，笑吟吟地看着亚撒。

亚撒也低头，困惑地看着梅林脚下生出的花朵。

梅林轻声笑了，伸手递给亚撒一朵水仙。亚撒下意识地道谢，接过那朵花，然后目光从地上转向梅林耳后。

“这个？”梅林侧了侧脑袋，“要摸摸看吗？”

亚撒眨了眨眼，点点头。

梅林靠得更近了一些，亚撒伸出小手轻轻碰了碰梅林耳后的粉红色。

是装饰啊……。亚撒扁着嘴巴，有点失望。

梅林笑眯眯地看着亚撒。其实只论长相，亚撒跟所罗门多说也就五分相似，其中三分是接近金色的眼睛，两分是绵软的长发。但亚撒幼年期耳濡目染养成的习惯和神态却着实像极了所罗门。

梅林早知道这孩子很好玩，没想到这么好玩。在陷入梦境深处，全凭喜好行动的状态下，亚撒竟然这么软，这么甜。啧啧，所以，那个王权机器对亚撒的关注，到底有几分是因为亚撒很可爱呢？

梅林冷漠地想：应该是一分都没有吧。亚撒是他唯一有资质接受“神的启示”的后裔。所罗门没得选。按理说所罗门的千里眼应该是能看到亚撒长成无信者的未来……但他不在乎。他连他的神都不在乎。

梅林又想到罗马尼·阿其曼。

亚撒把水仙花编织成的花环放到半梦魔头上，打断了梅林的思绪。

“谢谢您。”亚撒笑得超甜。

“哎？”

“向迦勒底补充能源的，不正是您吗？”亚撒歪头问。

“嘛……这倒是真的没错。”

然后罗曼医生就公器私用，借着用迦勒底亚斯观察所罗门王时代历史变动的机会，去观测了一下亚撒的一生。

毫无疑问，从亚撒的生平来看，犹大国的第三代王绝对是个狠角色，是时常被周边国家以蛇、蜘蛛、蝎子作比的可怕敌人。这孩子根本不是什么傻白甜，而是特别能忍，一旦决定不忍了出手就特别狠的那种人。他可是在被杀死的边缘挣扎求生近二十年，然后在三年内连续搞死了自己亲爷爷和亲爹才继位的。

梅林观察着亚撒的表情。作为对情绪无比敏感的半梦魔，谎言几乎不可能瞒得过他。亚撒对他的感觉是——纯粹的感激和高兴？

好像有哪里不对。

他的本能里一点怀疑和戒备都没有吗？在他知道梅林和罗曼医生合不来的情况下？说起来亚撒已经知道罗马尼·阿其曼其实是所罗门了吧？这孩子是怎么回事？

半梦魔的本能告诉他，亚撒的情感纯洁如同幼儿，就如同他纯粹的笑容一样。

梅林故作深沉地端着下巴，“哎呀，让我猜一猜，嗯……你喜欢我？”

亚撒毫不忸怩地爽快点头，给他一个露出虎牙的欢快笑容。

“为什么？”梅林直接问。

“因为好看。”亚撒小脸红扑扑。眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。

花之魔术师楞了。

“因为梅林很好看。比菲尼克斯还好看。”亚撒轻轻揪住梅林衣服上装饰的飘带。

梅林哑然。这是剥离了一切后天影响之后浮上水面的，亚撒的天性。

他好像把梦境推进得太深了，估计之后免不了一顿揍。

梅林站起来把法杖背在背后，伸手把亚撒抱起来，步入阿瓦隆的花海。

“只要好看你就喜欢吗？”

“……”亚撒想了一会儿，认真地回答，“好看的话，我会更喜欢一点。”

“那么，有什么讨厌的东西吗？”

“虫子。”亚撒秒答。“腿的数目多于四条的我都讨厌。就算是魔神也讨厌。”

“那，如果所罗门王有六条腿——”

亚撒震惊地看着梅林，瞪圆了眼睛，紧紧地抿着嘴。他意识到梅林在故意逗他，伸手用力推着梅林想从他怀里下地。

“抱歉抱歉，我不会再说他坏话了。”梅林把亚撒放在开满鲜花的地面上，自己也坐下来。

亚撒怀疑地看着梅林。

“真的。”梅林笑着说。

亚撒给了他一个“那好吧我勉强原谅你”的表情。

梅林含着笑看着亚撒，不知道在想什么。

亚撒看了他一会儿，突然问：“千里眼是什么样的感觉呢？”

“为什么问这个？”

“……”亚撒又看了梅林一会儿，凑过去坐在梅林身边。梅林是一条腿立着一条腿盘起来平放地坐着的，亚撒刚好把头靠在梅林立着的那条腿的膝盖上，看着梅林的脸。

“因为我的御主提到了，我有点好奇。”亚撒先是回答了梅林的问题，接着又说了一句，“你不高兴吗？”

“哪有。”梅林漫不经心地答道——他还是有点异样的感觉。

“你明明一幅‘我从来都没高兴过’的样子。”亚撒指出。他伸出一只手指着梅林的胸膛，“你这里是空的。”

“我是半梦魔嘛，”梅林依旧笑着说。“没有人心也很正常啊？”

“不是，我是说……”亚撒坐直身体，手收回来抚着自己心口，“我这里，有王，有约沙法，有菲利普斯。”他想了想，“我以前以为你心里有阿尔托莉雅……至少，阿尔托利斯的那位梅林女士是心里有他的。”

“唔……世界线不同，有所区别也正常啦。我没有心的哟。”梅林笑眯眯地回应。

亚撒微微皱起眉。

“假的。”亚撒以下结论的语气说。

“真的。”

“我建议你找一本神经学原理读一读。”亚撒严肃地说。

“……啥？”

“别说人的混血了，狗都有感情。”亚撒很认真地说。

“……什么？？？”

“举例说吧，你知道有人想伤害阿尔托莉雅，你会怎么做？”没等梅林说什么，亚撒迅速地问了第二个问题，“罗波安一直想杀我，所罗门王是怎么做的？”

梅林再次哑然。

“不要说什么你只是为了受欢迎，只是靠知性、理智的判断模仿感情的表现，”亚撒无比认真地对梅林说，“想要变得受欢迎难道不是你自己的意愿嘛？你不是也有喜欢和讨厌的东西嘛？就算感情迟钝到你自己以为没有，但其实还是有的吧？”

“我……”梅林不知道自己该用什么表情面对亚撒了。

“……所以千里眼之间确实能互相感知吧？”

突然被这么一问，梅林没控制住自己的表情。

“看来是了。”亚撒这招突然袭击屡试不爽。得到答案之后，亚撒两只手托着腮，走神。

怪不得吉尔伽美什知道他名字之后会笑成那个样。在冬木的时候他不仅丢了自己的脸，连所罗门王的脸也丢了！

“……你什么时候知道的？”梅林那种不对劲的感觉又来了。

“什么？”亚撒把银中带金的眼睛转向半梦魔。

“你家御主是所罗门王。”

“第三特异点遇到大卫王的时候。”亚撒老实回答，“其实我很早就起了疑心，”亚撒的脸上露出一个克制的笑容。“但是，‘王没有心’。我自己错过了许多次发现真相的机会。”

梅林困惑地看着亚撒——那种违和感越来越强。

“你就这么接受了？所罗门王，你的全知全能的王，变成罗马尼·阿其曼这样一个痴迷虚拟偶像的普通人类？”

亚撒有点困惑地看着梅林，“有什么不能接受的？”他站了起来。

梅林突然意识到自己违和感的来源了——他刚刚才注意到，亚撒不知何时已经变回了成年的姿态，他们所处的梦境也由阿瓦隆变成了耶路撒冷的花园。

“对了，”二十岁的亚撒露出了犹大国第三代王的标志性笑容，“梅林女士曾经帮我的梦境建立了一点巧妙的防御机制。我自己是没有办法自如地控制这个防御机制的效果的。”

梅林脸黑了。他出不去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只能看现在的千里眼是最废的……
> 
> 亚撒会帮梅林出去的，虽然梅林恶趣味地想要逗他玩，但梅林确实帮他消除了噩梦。亚撒对梅林没有敌意，只是觉得很有趣，而且欺负梅林也很有趣——就像梅林觉得欺负亚撒很有趣一样。
> 
> 亚撒把一朵水仙变成很多朵水仙编成的花环时就已经清醒了。
> 
> 梅林本来只是想找乐子，没想到会在异世界的梅林女士手下翻车233333


	51. 御主不在迦

次日，从第三特异点回来之后还不满一周，立香和马修就灵子转移前往1994年的冬木，去阻止特异点形成了。跟她们一起去的不是亚撒，而是埃尔梅罗二世。

按亚撒的话说，如果换了他去，恐怕很难维持“正确的历史”——他跟七骑主从都是打起来的概率比联合高，最起码他一定会跟吉尔伽美什、间桐脏砚、吉尔·德·雷还有安哥拉·曼纽打起来，万一最后变成亚撒把圣杯七骑一个一个杀过去那就糟了。

不过，到最后拆解大圣杯的时候，还是需要亚撒出场的，毕竟这个活儿他熟练。

亚撒按照预定的计划，切换了裁定者职介随时准备支援立香她们。这次有佛钮司作为锚点留在耶路撒冷，约沙法和马里斯比利都不用留在耶路撒冷“值班”。亚撒也不需要借用“亚撒·基列莱特”的身份，而是以亚比央之子亚撒本身的裁定者形态待命。

其他的从者们都在严阵以待——埃尔梅罗二世的计划是不打算与吉尔伽美什刚正面的，但他们还是准备了包括跟吉尔伽美什刚正面在内的各种应对方案，立香已经记熟了，到时候召唤谁参加战斗由她决定。

在待命名单上排名靠前的从者们聚在管制室附近的房间里，气氛融洽地聊天或者小憩。墙上的屏幕显示着示巴对立香那边的监控影像，这样隔着屏幕看御主上蹿下跳也挺有意思的。

原本不在这房间里的约沙法突然出现在门口。

犹大国王子的琥珀色眼睛看向阿尔托莉雅。

“打扰一下，亚瑟王小姐，能跟我去一趟医务室吗？”他微微欠身，向正与阿尔托莉雅交谈的贞德致歉。

“发生什么事了吗？”阿尔托莉雅轻快地跟着约沙法离开的房间。

“是魔术师梅林……”

“梅林老师又做什么恶作剧了吗？”女性的亚瑟王下意识地召出自己的剑。

“啊，这次不是，”约沙法表情很复杂，“我也不知道怎么说——总之请您亲自去看一眼吧。情况比较，奇怪。”

阿尔托莉雅一头雾水地跟着约沙法走向医务室。

约沙法为她打开门，阿尔托莉雅还没进门就听见了一个有些耳熟又陌生的声音。

“要剥皮。”

女性的骑士王站在医务室门口，呆住了。

亚撒坐在椅子上，手指拿着一颗葡萄，似乎是正要喂给坐在桌子上的——

“梅林老师？！！！！！”

这个只有一米高的小号梅林是怎么回事？

“阿尔托莉雅……”亚撒明显松了一口气，“如你所见——”

“要剥皮。”梅林（lily？）撅嘴。

“好好好。”亚撒有些把剥掉一半皮的葡萄送到梅林嘴边。“总之他现在变成这个样子有一部分是我的原因，估计有个几天就能变回去了。”

“还要。”

亚撒看了看天花板，继续给梅林剥葡萄吃。

阿尔托莉雅怀疑地看着梅林——你是不是故意的？

只有一米高，看上去也就五六岁的花之魔术师给了她一个甜甜的笑。

“您这样并不妥当，梅林老师。”骑士王小姐严肃地劝谏，“会给亚撒王带来麻烦的。”

梅林一脸天真无辜地看着她，“莉莉，抱抱。”他冲着骑士王小姐伸出短短的胳膊。

“我不会被外表迷惑的，梅林老师。”阿尔托莉雅义正词严地申明，“请您尽快变回原样，您这样真的……”

“可是人家变不回来嘛。”亮晶晶的眼泪在小小的梅林眼睛里打转。

亚撒挣扎了一会儿，伸手把梅林抱起来掂了掂。

约沙法扶额。他就知道会这样。

罗曼医生绷着神经，一边通过示巴的观测为特异点行动的立香一行人提供支援，一边防着那边气氛诡异的师徒打起来。

埃尔梅罗二世疯狂忽悠着另一个世界线的肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇博尔德，说迦勒底是他未婚妻索拉·娜泽莱·索非亚莉家族建立的时候，肯尼斯就已经抓狂了。

“索菲亚莉的那个家主？就那个一点女人味都没有的冰山？我怎么可能……！！！！！”

“世界线不同嘛，那边的索拉好像不是家主哟。”达·芬奇兴高采烈地看戏。

奥尔加玛丽嘴角直抽抽。她倒是没感觉被冒犯，因为君主埃尔梅罗的表情已经扭曲到……她感到同情。

“圣遗物被韦伯偷走？怎么可能？他怎么敢？”

“……那不是我啊！！！！！！”韦伯也抓狂了。

其他人已经屏息凝神静悄悄了。

只听到扬声器里埃尔梅罗二世的声音传来，

“说到索拉小姐，您书房里还有情书的草稿哦，唔……记得开头好像是，我思念的美丽人儿啊，你的双眸中寄宿着朝露般的光辉——”

迦勒底一片寂静，只有机器运行的轻微背景音。

罗曼医生动作极其缓慢地伸手到操作台上，把外放的音量给关了。

他刚做完这个动作，管制室大门打开的机械音响起，亚撒进门，感觉到气氛诡异，疑惑地看了看，注意到屏幕上，埃尔梅罗二世和异界的肯尼斯对话的场景。

他把梅林放在地上。

“肯尼斯。”犹大国的王温和地笑着，“你跟我来一下吧。”

亚撒带着肯尼斯离开了管制室。奥尔加玛丽看着亚撒的背影，发出一声轻微的赞叹。

“哎？亚撒本身裁定者职阶的英灵武装这么好看的吗？”达·芬奇把音量又推了上去，看戏、聊天、监视数据一心三用毫不耽误。

“那是继位典礼时的礼服，当然好看了。”罗曼医生带着些微怅然说。

亚撒平常甚少佩戴饰物，一般只戴着所罗门王留下的指环，衣着方面也偏爱简洁的款式。但礼服装扮自然省不了华丽的饰物。

鸽子血一般鲜红的宝石和太阳一般闪耀的黄金妆点着他的眉心，颈项，手腕和足踝。茂密丰沛的长发足以编出最繁复的花样，细小的花朵被编入他脑后的辫子，刘海被绾到左边，用金线编成的束带拢住，头发未被编起来的部分犹如倾泻而下的水银，直垂到地面。

纯金的发饰，左右两手上各两个纯金指套，纯金的手镯和臂环，纯金的缀满宝石的颈饰，纯金的腰带、纯金的坠角、纯金的足镯，更不用说那一身层层叠叠、装饰了无数金丝银线的华丽正装礼服——这一身得有多重？继位典礼时又不能使用魔术，那些准备礼服的祭司们想干什么？

亚撒身体最好的时候是二十岁，二十岁之后，他的身体就在走下坡路了。

罗马尼·阿其曼的脸色变得非常、非常差。他知道亚撒的一生都不顺遂，但他从未如此直观地感受到，亚撒不得不忍受了多少委屈。

怪不得亚撒真正掌权后，会直接废了先知。

达·芬奇把一杯冒着热气的咖啡放在罗马尼·阿其曼面前。

罗曼医生向她道了谢，整理好自己的表情。他还有工作要做。

等等，好像有哪里不对——

“梅林？？？？！！！！！”


	52. 芙芙精不开心

小号梅林面对罗马尼·阿其曼的时候可没有闲心卖萌。

相反，他气鼓鼓的瞪着粉毛医生。

就面前这个放弃了冠位魔术师一切能力的讨厌家伙，要多废物有多废物的一个大龄宅男，偏偏有人全心全意地向着他。不管他做了多么糟心的事，那个人都无条件地爱着他。

凭什么啊。

前一天的梦境里，梅林也是这么问亚撒的。

“凭什么他可以摸鱼划水啊？”

“我愿意他得偿所愿。既然他想要成为普通人，我就要确保他作为普通人的一生顺遂，不受干扰。”

当时亚撒的情绪很甜，接近奶糖的气味，或者说热牛奶，又香又甜又暖。

“我不知道梦魔的亲子关系是怎样的，”亚撒试图解释，“但是，在我看来，我的选择是‘为人子女’的本分。因为他也无条件地爱着我——”

“你确定？”半梦魔一脸疑惑地问。

“跟罗波安的待遇一比，完全可以说我快被宠上天了。”亚撒轻快地笑着。

梅林依然不能理解。这人生前死后没完没了重复的那个噩梦里浓重的悲伤都快凝聚成海了，他怎么还能这么甜丝丝地回忆？

“但是你家那个盖提亚可不是凯西·帕鲁格这样幼年的兽。”梅林忍不住皱眉，“就算你的起源无限接近根源，你作为普通魔术师从者的‘容器’本身强度太低了，跟人类恶对抗没有获胜的希望。冠位从者的力量是必须的——”

“……”亚撒用一种古怪的眼神瞧着他。

“等等，我还活着呢。活人是不能成为冠位从者的——”梅林戏精上身般地后退两步。

“不，你想多了。”亚撒轻飘飘地对梅林说，“我只是没想到你对吾王的评价，还挺高？”

“谁对他评价高了？身为冠位魔术师念咒还能miss的，冠位的脸都被他丢尽了！”梅林端着胳膊一脸嫌弃。

亚撒忍笑。

“按照你那小蛇的话，从者的宝具在他身上会被削弱，”梅林难得地一脸严肃，“兽都持有特殊的技能，盖提亚的很可能是反英灵、甚至反召唤之类的能力，毕竟他本身就是召唤术的最高杰作，加上他拥有所罗门的身体和戒指，魔术对他基本不会起作用，除非冠位——”

“好啦好啦，”亚撒拍拍梅林的胳膊，“别担心。”

“——”梅林盯着亚撒。

“你说的是对的，考虑到普通从者不太可能对拥有类似反召唤技能的盖提亚造成伤害，就算是阿尔托利斯的圣剑也可能直接miss，能对盖提亚造成伤害的确实只有我和玛修两个拥有活人身份的人，加上我作为魔术师的魔术很难对吾王的身体产生作用，迦勒底的战力确实微不足道——但是，有一件事你不知道……哦，应该是两件。”

想到这，勉强算得上一米高的小号梅林更加凶狠地瞪视着粉毛医生。

凭什么跟太妃糖一样甜的亚撒一颗心都在这人渣身上啊？亚撒都经历了这么多还能这么甜，他真正六岁的时候得甜成什么样？亚撒那时候才六岁哎，所罗门是他的整个世界——就算是成年人，一觉醒来发现被尸体抱着都会留下严重的心理阴影吧？梅林早知道所罗门是人渣，没想到所罗门居然能人渣到这种地步。

梅林眯起眼睛。他想打人，但是现在这个形态……他又瞄了瞄罗曼医生身上恒定的防护性魔术，在心里“切”了一声。

罗曼医生几乎立刻就意识到了一件事。

以梅林恶劣的性格，他百分之百会借着缩水的机会赖上亚撒，而亚撒对小孩子特别宽容。

于是罗曼医生也面色不善地看向缩水的半梦魔。

亚撒开导完肯尼斯，回到管制室的时候，就见小号的梅林和自家御主……正在进行你踩我一脚我锤你一下那种回合制小学生水平的打架。

亚撒忍着笑把梅林和罗曼医生分开。

“御主，不要欺负孩子——”亚撒保持着忍笑的表情看着罗曼医生，伸手给小号的梅林整理衣服。

“他是哪门子的孩子啊？”粉毛医生抓狂，“这货年纪有四位数啊四位数！”

“我的年纪也——”亚撒还没说完，就被罗曼医生打断。

“但他一直活着啊！你已经死了快三千……呃、咳咳、……咳。对不起。”粉毛医生突然意识到自己好像不该这样大声吼亚撒，自己呛到了。

梅林一脸嫌弃地用眼白看着罗曼尼·阿其曼。亚撒瞄了一眼小号梅林的表情，发现这个形态的半梦魔明显表情更生动——比起模仿人类的反应，更接近发自内心的真实情绪。

亚撒好脾气地给自家御主顺着气。

“梅林那个恶趣味的家伙，你到底喜欢他什么啊？”罗曼医生不开心地小声抱怨。

亚撒歪头看着比自己高二十厘米的粉毛医生，回答：“因为好看啊，声音也好听。”

罗马尼·阿其曼愣住了。

“因为菲尼克斯好看！羽毛好看，声音也好听。”

罗曼医生并没有走神太久，立香那边还需要他支援。他只能眼睁睁地看着亚撒抱着小号梅林离开管制室。

梅林趴在亚撒肩头给了罗曼医生一个鬼脸。

一直在后面跟着的约沙法知道自己改变不了什么——除非他也有本事自己改造灵基变成小孩模样——自暴自弃地撒手不管了。

约沙法返回了耶路撒冷。他不用跟父亲报备行踪，他的行踪对亚撒来说是透明的。

约沙法走进亚撒日常居住的房间。这个房间的陈设在父亲生前从未变动过，现在也是一如既往的熟悉模样。

约沙法在自己的位置上坐下来。

对于约沙法自己的事情，即使他还很小的时候，亚撒也乐于让他自己做决定。但是，如果亚撒作出了什么他认为不关别人事的决定，他根本不会理会别人的意见。

对此，约沙法早习以为常。

约沙法有一种非常糟糕的预感。上一次他有这种感觉，是亚撒在策划去动约柜自杀的时候……犹大国的王子深知，他的亲爹实际上是个百无禁忌什么都敢干的人，只要他认为那是最合适的必要手段。

约沙法站起来，换了个位置，趴倒在亚撒日常坐的位置上。

他的父亲一定在筹划一件足以吓呆他的大事。

也许，他应该去跟罗马尼·阿其曼谈一谈——在父亲无暇关注他御主的时候。


	53. 各怀心思

约沙法不是做事没章法的人。他先去找了奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯非亚。

躯壳只有十岁左右的女魔术师心情复杂地看着王子殿下，给了他这么一个答案：“亚撒王吩咐，如果您来问我有关罗曼医生的问题，请您自去问他。”

约沙法沉默了。

“王还说，如果您想知道他的打算，也请直接去问他。”奥尔加玛丽补充，“如果您猜到了什么想要向他人求证——王希望你不要这么做。”

约沙法“果然如此”地叹了口气。

迦勒底的走廊上。

亚撒感知到了约沙法的动静，有些为难。

他不想让约沙法知道他的打算。有些事，他不在乎，但是约沙法在乎。早晚约沙法都要知道的——也瞒不住。但直接告诉他的话，他恐怕很难接受。

亚撒的愧疚太苦，小号的梅林主动推开他，下地自己走路。

小小的梅林迈着小小的步子，歪着脑袋看着他。

“我儿子……”亚撒解释，又不知道怎么说，只得叹气。无论是作为孩子还是父亲，他都希望自己是保护别人那个。对比之下，亚撒也觉得自己双重标准得有点过分。

“上一次我有事瞒着他的时候，”亚撒也说不上自己是什么心情，“我在策划自杀。”

梅林停住了步子，对着他瞪圆了眼睛。

“因为我希望以人类的姿态死去，而不是变成什么别的玩意儿。魔法给我带来的只有痛苦。”

“你这话可别让时钟塔的魔术师们听到。”饱汉不知饿汉饥呀这是。梅林啧啧嘴，摇着头。

“这话我跟菲奥蕾她们都说过的。”亚撒无辜地说。“毕竟求死不能和永生是一个意思。”

“可你还是——”

“嘘。”亚撒低头，把食指竖在唇上。“我有分寸，也有经验。毕竟我是绝对要把盖提亚带回来的。”

小小的梅林嘴角抽搐了一下。

“怎么，你都养了芙芙，我养个盖盖不行吗？”

“你们以色列人的事别问我。”

毫无预兆地，梅林突然变回了大人。亚撒依然含着笑看着他，这次由俯视变为仰望。

梅林依然困惑。亚撒的思维方式对他而言是个谜。了解半梦魔本质的人大多跟他合不来，但亚撒确实对他抱有一般规格以上的好感，以及没来由的信任。

搞得梅林有点心虚。

“……我跟那位梅林女士很像吗？”

“不，跟你相比她完全是个正常人。”亚撒似乎想到了什么有趣的事情，笑容更明显了些。

“其实我一直有点好奇，梦魔是什么样子的？”

“梦魔只会用幻术借用别人外表，哪有什么样子——”

“不，我的意思是梦魔对‘自我’的概念是怎么认知的？有‘自我’的种族怎么可能没有自己的样子呢？两个梦魔要见面时怎么打招呼，没法变成对方的样子的话——”

“我又没遇见过其他梦魔，而且我是半梦魔就长这个样子啦！”

“你从来没见过你父亲吗——”

“你哪来这么多问题——”

魔术师们逐渐走远，话音也逐渐远去。

虽然不是所有事情都按着埃尔梅罗二世的想法发展，立香在冬木的调查还算顺利。

亚撒遵照原先的计划，在适当的时机灵子转移前去支援立香，亲自干掉了玛奇里·佐尔根和安哥拉·曼纽——然后，他把冬木的大圣杯打包装在小圣杯爱丽丝菲尔身上，连人造人一起带回来了。

亚撒跟罗曼医生打了个招呼，然后非常愉快地卸掉了天之杯身上承载的“货物”，叫上双眼放光的达·芬奇一起前往耶路撒冷。

显然这又是陷入研究无暇他顾的节奏了。

玛修褪去英灵武装，和立香一起呆呆地看着亚撒消失的方向，过了一会儿，又互相看了一眼。

眉头皱得死紧的埃尔梅罗二世轻轻咳了一声。立香这才醒过来，牵起爱丽丝菲尔的手——她们一出管制室就遇到了刚刚赶过来的阿尔托莉雅。

虽然阿尔托莉雅认识的爱丽丝菲尔不是面前的这个天之杯，天之杯所认识的阿尔托莉雅也不是面前的这一个骑士王，但显然熟悉的面孔给人造人带来不少安慰。

骑士王自然地接过了招待并安顿天之杯的任务——虽然她也刚来没几天，但她已经想好找谁（某红色的弓兵）帮忙了。

于是奥尔加玛丽接罗曼医生的班对示巴进行任务后的校准和调整，罗曼医生照例为立香和玛修进行身体检查。

这种例行检查花费时间相对较短，立香比较快，需要二十多分钟，玛修要比她多花个十几分钟，立香每次都会等玛修检查完毕一起离开。

“各项指标都很好，回去好好休息吧。”罗曼医生用手指一项一项确认着平板电脑上的数据。往常到了这一步，立香都会跳起来说一句“那我们去吃饭/休息了”然后跟玛修手拉手向他道别，但今天橘色头发的少女呆呆地站着似乎是有心事，玛修也有点心不在焉的样子。

“……有什么不明白的吗？”粉毛医生温和地问。

立香仰头看着罗曼医生。亚撒往常也是用差不多的语调说话的。

“罗曼医生，亚撒老师在魔术师里有多厉害？”

“哎？怎么突然问这个？”

“就感觉，每次亚撒老师出手都比上一次厉害许多……”

立香也不确定自己的感觉到底对不对。她总感觉随着亚撒的气势一次比一次强，他的情绪也一次比一次急迫，就好像有什么在追赶他一样。

立香的从者们几乎都对亚撒保持着对强者的敬意，不拘小节如库·丘林更是日常把“那个破格的术阶怪物”挂在嘴边，以前立香还不是很能体会这句话的意思，但这一次……黑圣杯甚至没能在亚撒手下撑够三十秒。

“亚撒不是常说吗？”罗曼医生保持着愉快的微笑。

“他是所罗门王，魔术之王的继承人？”玛修接口。

“呃，……我想说的是，”罗曼用希伯来语说，“蚂蚁是无力之类、却在夏天预备粮食。”

“箴言？”玛修想起了这句话的出处。

罗曼医生用日语向立香重复了一遍。

“是有备无患的意思吗？”立香问。

罗曼医生点了点头。“你看亚撒好像很轻松就打败了黑圣杯，但在你没看到的地方，亚撒估计已经反反复复演习过不知多少次了。而且，在别的时间线上，他曾拆解过大圣杯。拿着攻略打游戏的话，想输也难吧？”

“……”立香还是有些纠结，“我承认医生说的有道理，但我还是有感到奇怪的地方。我不是什么正经魔术师看不出来，但是埃尔梅罗二世老师可是被吓了一大跳。”

“立香，你能详细说说当时的情况吗？”罗曼医生换上了认真的表情。

立香看了看玛修。

“当时，黑圣杯出现的时候，罗曼医生你不是也在线吗？”玛修询问。

“我的注意力都在数据上，影像只大略扫了一眼而已啊。而且影像也不清晰。”

“黑圣杯出现之后，亚撒老师就开始疯狂飙魔力，”立香努力描述着，“如果黑圣杯出现时给我的感觉时面前多了一座山的话，亚撒老师就是一座只有一小部分露出来的冰山——而且他露出来的这部分也比黑圣杯的感觉要强很多。”

“不过，亚撒医生有注意保护好我们。不然光是暴露在那种浓度的魔力里，就够前辈受的了。”玛修补充。

“我并不明白亚撒老师当时做了什么，”立香露出了明显的忧虑，“但是从二世老师的只言片语来看，亚撒老师这么做肯定要付出一些代价。体检之前我问过二世老师了，他不肯说。”

立香并没有把她真正的忧虑说出口。亚撒的身体并不好——他能受得了吗？

“……我会跟他谈一谈的。”罗曼医生推着少女们走出医务室，“现在，你们需要去吃饭，然后好好休息。”

罗曼医生露出了和亚撒非常相似的温和笑容，“大人的事情就交给大人来解决吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒要养盖盖的意思是他七十二魔神全都要（x）


	54. 你的王还是你的王

罗曼医生原本以为自己得费一番功夫才能堵到亚撒。他一个，达·芬奇一个，研究的兴致一来就心无旁骛饭都不记得吃。

出乎意料的是，亚撒只“消失”了一两天，就回到了迦勒底。他带着奥尔加玛丽和菲奥蕾去拜访了爱丽丝菲尔。

毫无疑问，身为天之杯的爱丽丝菲尔·爱因兹贝伦在炼金术和人造人方面具备相当深厚的造诣。看起来，为阿尼姆斯菲亚家父女制作身体的任务终于可以正式开始了。

然后，亚撒和爱丽丝菲尔遇到了无法解决的技术性问题。

由亚撒制作的承载奥尔加玛丽和马里斯比利灵魂的核心，跟爱因兹贝伦家的现有技术不匹配，实际上，尽管亚撒详细地向爱丽丝菲尔进行了讲解，她还是很难理解亚撒说的是什么。

因为爱因兹贝伦家的炼金术，是将近两千年持续积淀下、体系健全的成熟技术，而亚撒所学的炼金术，是以三千年前接近神代的原始炼金术为基础，吸收了帕拉塞尔苏斯大刀阔斧地改良过的现代炼金术思想和知识，由极古老、接近魔术本质的艰深手段与极现代、另辟蹊径的指导思想相结合的成果。

亚撒跟爱丽丝菲尔就像是语言不通一般，谁都没法理解对方。

核心问题解决不了，亚撒只得退而求其次，对奥尔加玛丽的躯壳进行灵活度方面的改进。爱丽丝菲尔给他提供了一些建设性的意见，他倒是有了新思路。

罗曼医生跟着考列斯找过来的时候，亚撒所在的小会议室里，围着会议桌坐了二十来个魔术师，时钟塔的幸存者们有一多半都在这了。

除了菲奥蕾，都是蹭课的。

亚撒给菲奥蕾讲课向来是允许旁听的，当然，一切按菲奥蕾的进度来，其他人有得听就不错了。讲完之后有时间、亚撒心情又不坏的情况下，他也允许旁听的魔术师们向他提问。

这一天的课程内容是实践。

罗曼医生和考列斯进门的时候，魔术师们个个都在跟面前的淡蓝色正方体晶体较劲。

亚撒分神瞄着菲奥蕾的进度，一边在会议桌旁边的空地上摆开摊子制作着什么东西。跟现代魔术师们进行道具制作时，材料工具放置得井井有条或者乱中有序的情景不同，亚撒做东西时所有的材料和工具都像卫星一样漂浮在他身边——他自己也盘着膝盖漂浮在半空。

亚撒听见动静，身体在半空转了个方向面对着罗曼医生和考列斯。考列斯自动自觉地接住飘向他的蓝色晶体，找了个位子自己坐下。

“御主？”亚撒看向罗曼医生。

“叫我罗曼啦。”粉毛医生不大自在地压低声音。

亚撒笑了。

“没什么事……就是来看看你在做什么。”罗曼的声音压得更低了。

亚撒落在地上，站直，伸手递给他一个同样的淡蓝色方块。它跟魔方差不多大小，摸上去冰凉。

“哎？”

“挺好玩的。”亚撒把那个方块拿起来，晃了晃，一甩手，浅蓝色从方块边缘迅速向中心凝聚成水滴大的一点深蓝，周围透明的方形晶体在空气中逐渐溶解消失，只剩下那悬浮在空中的一滴。他再一甩手，那一滴就变成了浅蓝色的光线，围绕着他的手指旋转，然后像是突然被空气冲淡了一样，体积膨胀并恢复了淡蓝色。

最后，亚撒把一个芙芙伸懒腰的小雕像放进罗曼医生手心。一屋子的魔术师们，除了菲奥蕾和考列斯，都齐齐地看向那个小雕像。

罗曼觉得这可爱的小东西有点烫手。

亚撒微微一挑眉，魔术师们又齐刷刷地低头研究自己的去了。菲奥蕾反而抬起了头，盯着亚撒开始出神。亚撒也不说什么，任由菲奥蕾看着。

罗曼医生盯着亚撒的表情。看来，亚撒对菲奥蕾这个学生是真的非常满意。

那淡蓝色的方块，是一种非常普通、应用广泛的、性质很稳定的炼金术材料。注入魔力就能改变它的密度、形状。亚撒给他们的课题是将方块尽可能地压缩——看上去，这是对魔力控制能力的考验。要使它收缩就要抽取里面的魔力，但魔力含量低了它就会变硬不再收缩，所以动作一定要快。

罗马尼·放弃了作为从者的才能，却没有丧失记忆和见识。亚撒布置的任务并不是简单的对魔力的控制。魔术师们因为熟悉的材料困在思维定势里，根本就是搞错了方向。只要控制材料内外的魔力强度一致，捏圆捏扁还不都随你心意？

蓝色的方块在魔术师们身边一会儿变成烟雾，一会儿变成液体，然而体积的缩小却不明显。

菲奥蕾低头，扔下已经被她捏成一团的晶体，在桌上的方块堆里又捡起一个，盯着看了一会儿，然后疑惑地再次看向亚撒。

菲奥蕾已经发现了亚撒给她设下的小小陷阱，她只是不太明白自家师父是怎么做到的。

除了菲奥蕾，表现明显和其他魔术师们不一样的还有肯尼斯和韦伯。他俩都没有立刻上手试验，而是一直在思考。再就是后进来的考列斯，比起其他空手凭本事开工的魔术师们，他手上各种小工具花样多得很。

亚撒把目光转向考列斯，菲奥蕾、肯尼斯和韦伯也都顺着他的目光看向考列斯。考列斯被这么一盯，微微走了个神，手上一抖，从容器中喷出的淡蓝色烟雾糊了他一脸。

菲奥蕾“啊”了一声。她迅速捡起原先被她团成一团的蓝色晶体，像亚撒那样一甩手，一滴深蓝色悬浮在空中。

肯尼斯只比菲奥蕾慢了半拍，也完成了这项任务。他面前的晶体已经缩得只有小米粒那么大了。大概三秒后，韦伯也成功了——不过他的成品要大一些，跟花生米差不多。

亚撒笑了。他又拿起一个方块变成睡觉的芙芙，放在菲奥蕾面前。

菲奥蕾又开始思考了。

亚撒伸手握住罗曼医生的手腕，拉着他走出临时充当教室的会议室。

罗曼垂下眼帘。亚撒的手指很冰。从会议室门口走到走廊末端有窗的拐角处只有十几米，在这短短的一段路上罗曼医生想了很多事。

第三特异点的时候，借助示巴，他花了一个晚上观测了亚撒的一生。

所罗门王有千里眼，但他连人类灭绝这种事都不在意。所罗门只用千里眼确认了亚撒能成为合格的王，就扔下了他——那甜美如蜜糖，温软如羊绒的孩子。

然后，他的孩子长成了如今的模样。为师，为父，为王。

亚撒停下来，转身面对着罗曼医生，仰头看着他，也不催促，只是安静地等他先开口。

“立香和马修很担心你，”罗曼医生专注地看着亚撒，轻声补充，“我也担心你。”

难得地，粉毛的医生没有不好意思也没有别扭，只是坦诚地表达着自己的忧虑。“亚撒·基列莱特的身体是有极限的。”罗曼医生严肃而沉稳地叙述，“而且比玛修的情况更差。你对玛修所使用的魔术，是不可能在你自己身上奏效的。”

亚撒解决玛修寿命极限的方法称得上奇诡。

他尽全力诅咒了玛修。通常的咒杀是诅咒对方短命，亚撒反其道而行之，诅咒她八十岁时死，从概念层面修改了玛修的寿命极限。这么一来玛修的寿命算是定死了，一天都不带多的，不管她七十九岁的最后一天有多健康，八十岁那天必然会死。至于八十岁之前的身体健康问题，玛修的情况比亚撒生前那种极端状态好得多，不缺治疗的手段。就算有个万一，亚撒可以解除诅咒，不至于让她沦落到亚撒暮年的惨况。

玛修本人是满意的。

但起源是大源的亚撒在伤害性和诅咒性魔术的抗性方面，几乎能与十戒在手的所罗门王相比。这类方法在对魔力EX的亚撒身上不起作用。

“……”亚撒眨了眨眼。

罗曼警惕地看着他。亚撒这个表情代表——

亚撒牵起罗曼医生的手，放在自己心口。

“没关系的，”亚撒笑得好看极了，“我好好的呢。”

罗曼医生的手心感受着亚撒的心跳。

亚撒习惯了病痛，也习惯了忍耐病痛。他不会把自身的痛苦当回事，亚撒这个想法太过根深蒂固，他甚至不太能理解罗曼医生还有立香她们的担心和忧虑。

罗曼医生完全猜得到亚撒是怎么想的。疼嘛，忍一忍就好了。他现在的状态比生前好很多呢。

罗曼医生把手抽出来，伸手到亚撒腋下把他抱起来，像抱个小孩似的。

“御主？？？”

“来做个体检吧。”粉毛医生笑着宣布。


	55. 挨揍的王厨的吵架的以色列王

亚撒把处理过的魔术素材送到了达·芬奇的工坊。

往常这跑腿儿的活儿大抵是考列斯或者约沙法做，但今天他本人在迦勒底，就顺道自己送过来了。

“你最近心情不错？”达·芬奇试探地看着亚撒。

亚撒点头，眼神清亮地看着她。

“停，别对我放电。”

亚撒微微歪了下头。

“也别卖萌。”

亚撒无辜地探手，“我哪有……”

“有话直说，到底出什么事了？”

“嗯，大概是，逃过一劫？”亚撒回答。

达·芬奇眯着眼睛看着他。

亚撒老实了。“上午，被我家御主拉去做了全套体检。”

达·芬奇瞪大了眼睛。

“结果还成。”

“然后呢？”达·芬奇怀疑地看着他。

“有件事需要你搭把手。”

亚撒带着达·芬奇进入耶路撒冷的背面。

“你不嫌黑的吗？”万能之人第一次到这来，有点嫌弃地戳戳亚撒后背。

耶路撒冷之下是一片黑暗的虚空。脚下的地面虽然踩上去是硬的，却没有一丝踏实的感觉。

“我没事儿又不到这边来。”来的时候都是需要专注干活的，干扰自然越少越好。

亚撒停下的脚步，向达·芬奇伸出手。达·芬奇握住他的手腕。

他们脚下的地面像是水面一样泛起波纹。达·芬奇分辨不出他们到底是在下降还是在上升，总之，他们穿过了不知多少层结界和魔术式，才又一次踏上了“地面”。

达·芬奇的好奇心早就被勾了起来——什么东西要藏得这么深？

亚撒脱下手上的指环，金色的指环飘向稍微高一点的地方，解开了最后一重屏障。

“……”

达·芬奇脸上兴致盎然的笑容迅速地消失了。

万能之人是何等敏锐聪慧，她一下子就明白亚撒要做什么。

亚撒有一瞬间想要躲开些，想了想，终究没敢动。

达·芬奇头上青筋直跳，什么也没说，直接一记直拳打在亚撒脸上。亚撒也没躲，硬生生受着了。

“你这疯子、傻瓜、无药可救的白痴！你他妈的想干什么？”达·芬奇直接薅住亚撒的领子把被她打歪的亚撒又拽回来。

“普通的从者灵基是无法与冠位匹敌的，莱昂纳多。”亚撒脸上刚挨了一拳说话有些不利索。

“你这……”达·芬奇气得话都说不出来了。

“……你要是不愿意……”

“我要是不愿意帮你这个忙你打算找谁？梅林？还是马里斯？还是菲奥蕾？”达·芬奇气的胃疼，松开亚撒的领子退开一步，掐着腰喘气。

“不，我并不打算找别人。”亚撒否认了她的猜测。“我只相信你。”

达·芬奇又给了他一拳。“我他妈的宁可不认识你！你当这世界没你不行是吧？就你是主角啊？你到底把我们都当成什么了？”

“梅林确认过了，盖提亚的技能是‘反召唤’。被召唤的英灵对他不可能造成伤害。”亚撒低声说，“难道我能束手旁观，让立香和玛修两个人去面对人类恶？”

“……你，……”达·芬奇气得说不出话。

“吾王的躯体丢失……这本就是我的过失。”亚撒低低地说，“唯独这件事，我不想劳动吾王。”

“等等，你什么意思？”

“普通的人类是无法与兽为敌的。”亚撒平静地回答。“不能指望吾王。”

“你知道了？”

亚撒点头。“大卫王的反应太明显了。”

“你居然知道这么久了——你什么都不打算做，也什么都不打算说？”

“不然呢？”

“……”达·芬奇神色复杂地看着亚撒，“你打算当不知道？”

“知道不知道的，又没有什么不好的。”

“然后你就……”达芬奇气得说不出话，一指不远处惹她大发雷霆的东西。“就得出这么个结论？”

“魔法使虽然比不上冠位，也勉强能撑到获取魔神柱权限了。”亚撒回答，然后伸手接住飘回来的指环，“关键还在这个上。”

“莱昂纳多，”亚撒恳切地请求，“我需要你的帮助。”

罗曼医生并不知道自家心肝宝贝背着他作了什么大死。

他又一次翻开亚撒的体检记录，走神。亚撒的身体算不上好，却也没他想象得那么差。确实是亚撒生前状态最好时的水平。

不知道为什么，他突然就不怕亚撒知道真相了。

罗马尼·阿其曼怀着这样的愉快心情，打算偷偷地回宿舍摸个鱼。可惜计划没有变化快，他在必经之路的走廊上，遇见了正在搭讪菲奥蕾的牧羊人大卫。

一万只小羊羔咩咩咩地在罗曼医生的内心世界排着队狂奔而过。

“弗尔维吉小姐，亚撒叫你去一趟。”罗曼医生皮笑肉不笑地盯着绿色头发的牧羊人。

亚撒要找菲奥蕾自然用不到别人传话。但谁也不会戳穿这一点。

菲奥蕾维持着跟罗曼医生差不多的礼貌性表情向牧羊人行礼告退。

“真是不解风情的男人啊，打断人家和美丽的亚比煞聊天……”

“她不是亚比煞啦！”罗曼医生十分火大，“迦勒底没·有·亚·比·煞！”

往常一向躲着大卫走的罗曼医生今天特别勇敢地拦在牧羊人面前，凶狠地瞪着他。

有着新芽般嫩绿眼睛和头发的牧羊人微微歪头看着粉毛的医生。

“她又年轻又温柔又美丽，怎么不是亚比煞（年轻的美人）呢？”

“菲奥蕾是亚撒的学生啦，她好好的有自己的名字，不许叫她亚比煞！”

“我知道她是菲奥蕾，但这不妨碍我叫她亚比煞（年轻的美人）啊？”

“她才几岁，你好意思吗？”

“可是她确实是亚比煞（年轻的美人）啊。”牧羊人兴味盎然地继续逗着粉毛医生。

约沙法循着菲奥蕾的魔力找过来的时候，罗曼医生和大卫王依然在就亚比煞的事情进行争论——每个人每句话都带“亚比煞”这个词。

约沙法脸黑了。以色列的大卫王居然是这种人，偏偏父亲的御主也是这种人。

菲奥蕾的气息在走廊对面的方向。约沙法冷着脸从吵架的两人身边走过，没好气儿地丢下一句：“有些话题，建议你们关起门来私下讨论。”

罗曼医生僵硬了。

“对了，”走到拐角处的约沙法停下脚步，回身，“罗曼医生，我建议你尽快到管制室去。示巴对第四特异点的观测出结果了。”


	56. 第四特异点前夕

当天晚些时候，迦勒底的管制室中，该过来的都过来了。

第四特异点的初步测定结果，时间是1888年，地点是伦敦。

“工业革命时期的大英帝国吗……”玛修陷入思考。

“伦敦啊。”亚撒端着平板电脑翻看着数据，嘴角勾起笑容。他看上去一切如常。

“伦敦有什么特别吗？”立香问。

“时钟塔。”亚撒眼睛亮晶晶地回答。

“你要是敢去拆时钟塔，这特异点就彻底完蛋了。”达·芬奇没好气儿地用胳膊肘给了他一下。

“我知道的。”亚撒低头看着平板，应了一声。

“考虑到本土作战加成，这一次优先待命的应该是布狄卡、两位亚瑟王以及梅林？”罗曼医生提出。

亚撒和达·芬奇都点头表示同意。

“你家小蛇有什么新情报吗？”达·芬奇又戳戳亚撒肩膀。

亚撒摇摇头。佛纽司的单纯在七十二魔神里能排上前三，有些他自己的事情他都不明白。

“稍后我去问问马里斯和肯尼斯，十九世纪的时钟塔的情况。”亚撒说，“希望到时候不要与时钟塔为敌吧？”

已经解决了三个特异点的迦勒底众人按部就班地针对第四特异点开始进行准备工作。

亚撒不知道跟达·芬奇亲在忙着什么，又消失了几天。别说罗曼医生，连菲奥蕾和约沙法都没能见到亚撒人影。

罗曼医生反倒安下心来——这才是亚撒正常的状态，一研究就上头。

菲奥蕾很意外，亚撒这次既没让她打下手也没让她旁观。亚撒不给她分配任务，她也不打算闲着，着手做起有一段时间没做的魔术素材盘点工作。

她特地把需要补充的素材按照紧要程度列了个单子。

奇怪，金子怎么突然消耗得这么快。

往常亚撒一年也用不到一回金子，这次直接把库存的三块五十克的金条用掉了。

是因为最近在研究炼金术吗？好像不对，炼金术，顾名思义，得到金子的魔术。虽然魔术师们基本不会以得到金子为目的使用炼金术，但概念上金子仍是炼金术的目的产物而不是材料。金子对魔术师而言更多的是财富而不是魔术材料。纯粹的金子在魔术中用途不算广泛，因为有大把性价比更高的其他材料可以替代。就算是不得不使用金子的情况，消耗的大约也只有零点几克——金子这种材料延展性实在太好了，一整张金箔才多沉？

……师父拿这些金子去做什么了呢？

这个小小的疑惑只在菲奥蕾心里打了一个转，就被遗忘到角落里了。

亚撒做了一个很长的梦。

醒过来的时候，他很是费了一番功夫才睁开眼。

“莱昂纳多。”亚撒冲着坐在他身边的万能之人笑笑。

“……你这个样子，确定能行？”

“应该没问题。”

“还有三天左右就要进行下一次特异点调查了哟，你确定？”

“已经这么久了吗。”

“是——啊——，”达·芬奇把软垫塞在亚撒背后，“你已经睡了半个多月了。”

怪不得梅林来来回回的进出好几次。“没关系，时间很充足。”

“时间充足？你这个样子，三天后去特异点？”

“耶路撒冷正面和背面的时间流速可以分别控制。”

达·芬奇眯起眼。

“先缓刑吧，莱昂纳多。等到——”

莱昂纳多伸手捂住他的嘴巴。“你别插旗。”

“……插旗是什么意思？”

达·芬奇下意识地就想给亚撒一记脑瓜崩，又不忍心下手，缩了回来。“你给我记着，这笔账我早晚要跟你算清楚。”

“好好好。”亚撒虚弱地笑笑。

距离开始第四特异点调查行动前两天，亚撒终于又冒出来了。他差不多花了一整天来安抚约沙法和他的学生们。

晚间，亚撒终于摆脱了愤懑的孩子们，自己偷偷溜到熟悉的医务室，歇口气。

“……”罗曼医生也围观了一下午亚撒被围攻声讨的过程，他知道亚撒肯定还会继续任性，也说不出什么，只好热了牛奶给他。

亚撒和罗曼医生有一句没一句地聊了会儿天。

“我稍微睡一会儿，御主你记得一个小时以后叫我——”

“你到宿舍床上去睡。在桌子上趴着不舒服。”

“我就稍微睡一小会儿——”

“别懒，起来。”罗曼医生半拉半抱地把亚撒送到距离最近的他的宿舍。

亚撒睡得特别香甜，粉毛医生根本舍不得叫他。罗曼尼·阿其曼稍微挣扎了一会儿，决定今天就这么凑合着睡吧。

亚撒个子小，睡相又乖得很，他和罗曼医生睡一张床还真不算太挤。亚撒怕冷，罗曼医生躺下没多一会儿，他就靠了过来。

罗马尼·阿其曼的手臂在被子外面，轻轻环抱住他的孩子。

亚撒太瘦小了。

亚撒是聪明的孩子，又机灵又敏锐。他的理智如此提醒。

不要管，不要说，不要问。他的情感诱惑着他。

像梦一样。

亚撒在睡梦中含混地嘟哝了两三个音节，又往他怀里蹭了蹭。罗曼医生没能听清他说的是什么，大概是在抱怨巴尔或者贝列？应该是贝列吧？说起来，亚撒的炼金术启蒙还是贝列教的。

罗曼医生无声地笑了。贝列声音太尖锐不好听，亚撒没少嫌弃他。

他的嘴唇轻轻碰碰亚撒的头发，合上眼。

梦又怎么样呢。

罗马尼·阿其曼的呼吸越来越平缓。

亚撒睁开了眼睛。他享受了一会儿这融融的暖意，慢慢地翻了个身，背对着罗曼医生。

他有点不太情愿地把手从温暖的被窝里伸出来，轻轻握住搭在他身上的、自家御主的左手。

他拿出准备好的赝品，轻松地跟真品掉了个包。

做旧可是个技术活，要做到让罗曼医生发现不了，这难度就是亚撒也有点没把握。

嗯……亚撒自己也嫌弃自己的多此一举，他当然可以直接向罗曼医生要这枚戒指，但他并不想让自家御主知道他那堪称疯狂的计划。

之后再还回来嘛。亚撒厚着脸皮想。

他把自家御主放在被子外面的手臂收到被子里，再次闭上眼。

一夜无梦。


	57. 第四特异点（1） 叛逆的骑士和最讨厌的状况

■时间：公元十九世纪

■地点：英国伦敦

■作战任务：对特异点进行调查和修正，对圣杯进行调查，并夺取或破坏。

■执行人员：灵子转移人员：御主藤丸立香、亚从者玛修·基列莱特、魔术师亚撒·基列莱特。

■待命人员：

优先：剑士亚瑟、剑士阿尔托莉雅、魔术师梅林、骑兵布狄卡。

备选：剑士齐格飞、枪兵库·丘林、射手卫宫、射手大卫、骑兵亚历山大、骑兵玛丽·安托瓦内特、魔术师莫扎特、魔术师诸葛孔明、狂战士清姬、狂战士弗拉德三世、裁定者贞德。

很幸运的是，这一次的灵子转移的落点既不在半空也不在海上，立香、玛修和亚撒直接站上了伦敦的地面。

亚撒动作迅速地为立香和玛修施放了防护魔术。

“好大的雾——”立香忍不住拉着玛修往亚撒身边靠近了些。

“罗曼医生，你那边的观测情况如何？”亚撒问。

“几乎一片混沌，到处是异常的魔力反应。你感觉怎么样？”

“这儿的魔力浓度已经高到比我生前的时代还要夸张的程度了——怎么看这都不像自然形成的。如果是普通人，在这么浓的魔雾里，恐怕没多久就没命了。”

亚撒心头升起不详的预感。比起魔术，这更像是炼金术的产物。亚撒皱起眉，用魔术式进行了一些简单的探测。

“玛修，立香，你们感觉还好吗？”罗曼医生问。

“我没有问题。”玛修回答。

“我也没什么感觉——可能是亚撒老师防护魔术太及时了？总之，刚到的时候在雾里那段时间我也没什么不舒服的感觉。”

“……那就好。你们千万要小心，不要走进浓雾里。”罗曼医生嘱咐。“因为魔雾的干扰，我这边对你们周围环境的探测很模糊。亚撒，麻烦你在感知和预警上多花点心思了。”

“明白。”亚撒依然皱着眉头。“有人来了。”

“哎？”

“你们是谁？”浓雾中突然冒出了个人影。金发碧眼，全身铠甲，还带着剑，仿佛中世纪小说里的骑士。

是个女孩子。

“啊……嗯，我们是……”玛修为难地斟酌着词句。

亚撒嘴角抽搐了一下。

“能够在这种地方呼吸且安然无恙的，想必不是什么普通人类吧。那你们是哪边的？是敌是友？”

“这个嘛……”立香看向亚撒。

“目前只能算是过路人……吧？”亚撒舒展开眉头，轻柔地回答。

“过路人？”骑士挑眉。“既然你们不攻击我，那我也找你们没什么事，不打扰了。这附近的雾很浓，你们最好不要呆太久。”

“啊，好的，谢谢。”立香下意识地回答。

骑士说完，消失在浓雾中。

“她是从者吗？还是普通人？”玛修向亚撒发问，“我完全感觉不出来。”

“迦勒底这边也侦测不出。”

“罗曼医生，待命的名单应该变动一下了，那是从者，剑士，莫德雷德。”亚撒叹了口气，“是阿尔托莉雅的那位莫德雷德。让阿尔托利斯准备接受召唤。如果阿尔托莉雅想来见一见莫德雷德，我也不反对，但是务必把梅林留在迦勒底，我担心他添乱。”

“哎哎哎哎？？”

“玛修，立香，走了——”亚撒招呼，“我们需要情报。”刚刚不应该让莫德雷德离开的。

亚撒凭着那一点感应领着少女们往莫德雷德消失的方向追去。

浓雾中能感知的范围有限，他们避无可避地遭遇了一些主动袭击他们的敌人。亚撒在玛修掩护下施放了地属性的魔术，把那些自动人偶穿成串挂起来。

没等亚撒对这些敌人的残骸进行检查，他们又遭遇了一波敌人。

亚撒故技重施，把这一波人工生命体也串了起来。他让玛修注意着他的背后，自己上前对那些人工生命体进行检查。

“人工生命体，是人造人吗？”立香问。

“是的。”玛修轻声回答，“主要是指，用魔术手段生成的生命——以魔术创造的人类。”

玛修的神色好像有点奇怪。

还没等立香询问，玛修突然发现亚撒好像有点不对劲，匆忙上前一步。

“亚撒医生？你没事吧？”

“没事，”亚撒用手绢捂着鼻子，“流鼻血而已。”

“哎？是雾的影响吗？”罗曼医生有些慌乱的声音传来。

“不，没事，我只是发现了一些……”亚撒闷闷地回答。

“你发现了什么？”达·芬奇的声音插了进来。

“现在还不能肯定，我只能说这绝对是我能想象到的最讨厌的状况。立香，准备召唤阿尔托利斯吧，由我替代灵脉提供魔力。”

“我们不先找个安全一点的地方吗？”

“……也对。抱歉，”亚撒深呼吸，“我现在有点不清醒。不过，我需要阿尔托利斯是真的，”亚撒补充，“他对敌人比较了解。”

“你推断出这雾的来源和敌人的信息了？”罗曼医生追问。

“一部分。我能确定的只有敌人之一——但与这一位为敌绝对是我最讨厌的情况。”

“有多讨厌？”达·芬奇兴致勃勃地问。

“打个比方，比我十三岁的时候，玛迦领着她三十四岁的侄女让我娶她做正妻还要讨厌。”亚撒掐着鼻梁站直。

“莱昂纳多，你也猜到了吧？”他举起被他拆下的，人造人的核心。

“从你的反应倒是能猜到，但是，你真的确定？”

“确定，这是冯·霍恩海姆·帕拉塞尔苏斯的手笔，他本人的作品，不是仿造。”

“哎？帕拉塞尔苏斯……是亚撒医生的炼金术老师？”玛修想起了这个名字。

亚撒苦笑。

“不止如此哟~”达·芬奇口头上调侃着，罗曼医生却能从她脸上看出忧虑来，“那可是亚撒‘亲爱的菲利普斯’，他们的关系比师生、友人、甚至兄弟更亲密哟~~~”

“莱昂纳多。”亚撒无奈地叫了她的名字。

“怕什么，约沙法又不在。”

“呃……”立香隐约觉得这个话题走向有点不对劲，忍不住插了一句，“既然这位帕拉塞尔苏斯跟亚撒老师关系这么好，我们不能把他争取到友方阵营吗？”

“我没有把握，”亚撒摇摇头，“他不一定记得我，或者说，他应该不记得我。而且，”亚撒的火气又上来了，“只要是遇到和根源、以太、神代之光有关的事情，菲利普斯就跟没长脑子一样被人牵着走！”亚撒感觉鼻子又是一热，连忙低头。“我……咳咳，咳咳咳……咳。”他自己呛到了。

玛修下意识地上前想要搀扶亚撒，亚撒却突然推开她，水银剑出现在他手中，一记魔法光束擦着玛修的胳膊向她背后射去。

与此同时，立香也喊了出来，“玛修，你背后！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼医生：莱昂纳多，你说那个帕拉塞尔苏斯和亚撒是什么关系？


	58. 第四特异点（2） 撞枪口的杰克

袭向玛修的，是一个娇小又出奇敏捷的身影。

玛修勉强用盾挡住了第一击，侧身闪过第二击，险险避过第三击，第四击在她胳膊上划出一道伤口，第五击被立香的闪避魔术挡下，然后玛修挥盾砸向来袭的黑影。

那黑影向后退了两步，隐没入雾中。她似乎想要换个角度继续偷袭。

“暗杀者吗……”玛修警戒着。这个职介的从者拥有气息遮断技能，在这大雾里更加难以感知。

暗杀者很轻盈，但她不能飞。亚撒通过地面感受到了对方的位置，泛着金属光泽的尖刺拔地而起。暗杀者试图在尖刺侧面借力拉开距离，却在踩上去的一瞬间被尖刺上突然伸出的分支刺穿了脚掌和小腿。其他尖刺迅速聚拢，形成了荆棘般的牢笼，将暗杀者固定在地上。

比起弗拉德三世的地刺，亚撒的魔术产生的刺数量要少得多，但明显更灵活。大公的地刺长出来之后可不会拐弯。

亚撒咳得上气不接下气。立香下意识地拉起亚撒的一只胳膊把他架在自己肩膀上，避免他跌倒。立香特地摆出了重心较稳的站立姿势，她摔一下没什么，亚撒磕碰着可怎么办——立香迅速的发现，她的担心是多余的。

亚撒很轻。

玛修提着盾把被吸引过来的几个残存的人工生命体拍扁，在浓雾中她不敢离亚撒和立香太远，亚撒又一副快把肺咳出来的样子，束手束脚下难免左支右绌。

幸好，她们多了个帮手。

王剑克拉伦特的出现大大缓解了她们的压力。原本就没走多远的骑士莫德雷德去而复返，迅速地跟玛修配合着把来袭的人工生命体敲散成一地零件。

玛修匆匆地向莫德雷德道谢，然后连忙跑向亚撒和立香。

在断断续续的女童吃痛又委屈的哭喊声中，亚撒偶尔夹杂着一两声呛咳的喘息显得微弱极了。

立香想要使用亚撒给她的触发式治疗魔术道具，被亚撒拦住了。

亚撒花了一点时间才重新站稳。此时，玛修已经跟莫德雷德交谈了一会儿了。

“我说，魔术师，虽然你抓到这个暗杀者我很高兴啦，但你这是不是稍微过分了点？”

叛逆的骑士示意那边呜咽着“妈妈救我”的暗杀者。

“我说，那个暗杀者已经杀了不少人了吧？”罗曼医生抗议，“而且她刚才是真的想杀玛修啊？”

“……”亚撒抬起银中带金的眼睛看了莫德雷德一眼，银色的尖刺化成宽阔的带子把暗杀者捆了个结实。他什么都没说。

莫德雷德没有因为亚撒的“顺从”而感到高兴。亚撒的眼神让叛逆的骑士下意识地想要后退，又因为面子勉强站在原地。

莫德雷德知道这个魔术师没有敌意。实际上，对方的态度堪称温和。骑士后退的冲动，只是直觉的警告——他太强了。

亚撒伸手，地刺灵活地将被捆起来的暗杀者带到他们面前。

“坏人……欺负我们……”小女孩依然呜呜地啜泣着，“我们要告诉妈妈……”

亚撒将裁定者灵基投影在自己身上。

“喂，你不是魔术师吗？”叛逆的骑士感觉到亚撒的气息变化，把剑从右手交到左手。

“自我改造而已。”亚撒解释，“她是开膛手杰克，这雾有一部分是她的宝具。”亚撒低头看着眼泪汪汪的幼女，神色平淡地问：“你的御主是谁？”

“唔……我们不要跟坏人说——不要！”

银色的尖刺突然伸长，对准了暗杀者的眼睛。她忍不住闭上了眼睛，两三根睫毛因为接触到锋锐的尖端而被斩断。

“哇……！”杰克又开始哭了。

“看来她确实是有御主的从者。”亚撒仿佛是在自言自语。“自称是复数，麻烦。”强制读取思想的魔术恐怕没用了。“骑士，你对刑讯有什么心得吗？”他突然转身问莫德雷德。

“你这是什么问题？我是骑士，骑士哎！”莫德雷德瞪大了眼睛。

沉默了有一会儿的立香伸手抱住了亚撒的胳膊。

“亚撒老师。”橙发的少女直视着亚撒，“我要跟她谈一谈。”

立香的身高和亚撒差不多，平视并不费劲。

亚撒眨了一下眼睛，点了点头。

立香笑了。”那你先把她放开些？”

“前辈……”玛修有些担心。

“放心啦。亚撒老师不会让我受伤的，是吧？”立香特意冲着亚撒卖了个萌。

亚撒再次点点头。

把暗杀者捆得结结实实的金属束带撤去了一部分，只留下固定四肢的两条。

立香努力嘴炮敌方从者的时候，玛修跟在她身边警戒，莫德雷德也凑了过去，亚撒站在稍远的位置沉默不语。

“亚撒，亚撒，你在听吗？”罗曼医生的声音从亚撒手环里传出来。说起来，亚撒手上这个只有联络功能，还要通过立香的手环才能连接到迦勒底。毕竟从者打个架什么的没法保护脆弱的现代电子产品，就算不打架，设备也很难扛得住强烈的魔术干扰。

“嗯。”

“你还好吗？”

“没事，刚刚流鼻血时说话，呛到了而已。”亚撒平淡地回答，“不用担心。”

“你确定是他？”万能之人的声音传了过来。

“确定。人造人核心上有签名。这雾只有一小部分是暗杀者宝具的效果，大部分是炼金术——按莫德雷德骑士的说法，已经死了很多人了。”

在立香劝说杰克“亚撒老师不是坏人啦，他只是很生气你伤害了玛修，就像有人伤害了你妈妈那样生气。”的背景音中，成年人的沉默持续了好一会儿。

亚撒不咸不淡地开口，“我猜他那个列表里说不得要填上一长串名字。”

“……什么列表？”罗曼医生有点懵。

“我指的是‘帕拉塞尔苏斯对不起的人员名单’。”亚撒语气平缓，但谁都听得出他的怨气，“或者‘帕拉塞尔苏斯后悔做过的事情一览表’？总之我百分之百要在上面占几个空格了。”

“坏人认识妈妈？”幼女稚嫩的声音传来。“你知道妈妈的名字？”

亚撒的神色突然变得有些古怪。

“哈哈哈哈，如果帕拉塞尔苏斯是妈妈，那亚撒你就是爸爸咯？”达·芬奇忍不住取笑。

亚撒向杰克走进了两步。五大元素精灵从他的袖子里滚出来，在跌落地面之前展开“翅膀”，漂浮在空中，像萤火虫一样闪着光。

她认识它们。“你怎么……？你抢了妈妈的东西吗？妈妈呢？”

亚撒没有立刻理会幼女着急的质问，先深深地叹了一口气，然后上前半步，蹲下来。

“这是帕拉塞尔苏斯教我做的东西。”他对杰克说。“他陪伴了我十年。之后，这些人工精灵们一直在我身边。”

杰克怀疑地看了亚撒一会儿，神情逐渐转为困惑。

“你有点像妈妈。”小小的暗杀者含混地嘟哝了一会儿。

“我是立香和玛修的‘妈妈’。”亚撒认真地说，“如果有人伤害她们，我就要生气。非常，非常生气。”说完，亚撒用医疗魔术治愈了杰克的伤。

达·芬奇在迦勒底锤着罗曼医生肩膀捂着嘴狂笑。

杰克继续端详着亚撒，神色逐渐变得乖巧。

亚撒松开了束缚杰克的魔术造物。幼小的暗杀者没有逃跑也没有攻击，而是迟疑地看着亚撒伸出的手。妈妈也是这样，蹲下来，向她伸出手。他真的很像妈妈。

身上已经不痛了，反而暖洋洋的。

“好吧，我们暂时原谅你了。”杰克把自己小小的手放进亚撒手心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒：我真的不是所有孩子都喜欢……
> 
> 杰克改变态度主要是因为，立香嘴炮的威力让她对亚撒“是坏人”产生了一点不确定。
> 
> 接着，亚撒杀意没了，恢复温柔的态度，杰克就有点晕：这跟刚才是一个人吗？？？？
> 
> 我估计错误，下章梅菲斯特一笔带过，争取豆爸一章打完。
> 
> 亚撒：糟心


	59. 第四特异点（3）  被狂化的炼金术士

莫德雷德带着迦勒底一行人回到了她暂居的据点。

亨利·杰基尔无奈地唠叨了莫德雷德几句——她不但报了真名，还领了杰克回来。简单交流过情报之后，戴眼镜的学者询问地看向魔术师。

杰克坐在亚撒腿上，已经忘了下午的不愉快，小声跟亚撒聊着天。“杰克被下了禁制，她没法告诉我们更多了。”亚撒摇摇头。

小杰克从亚撒裹在她身上的毯子里伸出手来摸摸亚撒的脸。亚撒对她笑了一下，拍拍她的背。

亚撒看向立香，“先增加战力吧。”

杰基尔的房子正好建立在灵脉之上。

按照亚撒的建议，响应立香召唤的，是贞德和阿尔托利斯。贞德的防护能力在这雾里非常有用，也算为立香的安全多一重保障。

阿尔托利斯一现出身形，莫德雷德立刻就炸了毛。圣剑使放下兜帽露出真容，叛逆的骑士毛炸了一半僵住了。

“这位是圣女贞德，这位是另一条时间线上的亚瑟王。”亚撒简单地介绍。

“喂，魔术师，你是想看我笑话吗？”莫德雷德有点羞恼地问。

亚撒平静地直视着她，摇了摇头。“不。我需要亚瑟的圣剑，而且他对敌人中制造人工生命体的那位很了解。”关键时刻他不会犹豫。更重要的是，亚撒信赖阿尔托利斯的判断力。

阿尔托利斯略带好奇地对莫德雷德点点头。

“时间紧迫。”亚撒开口，“莫德雷德骑士，立香，玛修和贞德会协助你去完成杰基尔先生的委托，我和亚瑟带着杰克追踪制造人工生命的那位。立香，紧急情况下，你知道怎么呼唤我。”

立香一行人跟着莫德雷德一路杀到了杰基尔的朋友，魔术师弗兰肯斯坦的住处。

她们来晚了。愤怒的莫德雷德消灭了残杀无辜者的敌方从者梅菲斯托费勒斯。

玛修在遇害老人的桌上找到了他的手稿。

“计划的主导者是【P】【B】【M】三人——【P】是帕拉塞尔苏斯吗？【M】是刚才的那个——”

“我们还是快点回去，把这笔记给杰基尔看看。”莫德雷德皱眉，“我有点不太好的感觉。对了，我也找到了有趣的东西——过来。”

亚撒抱着杰克进入雾中。阿尔托利斯戴上兜帽，跟在他身侧。

“你有什么打算？”圣剑使轻声问。

“……”亚撒没有立刻回答。“阻止他。”

过了一会儿，亚撒轻声补充，“我现在倒是庆幸他轻易不会读取被召唤的记忆了——按杰基尔的说法，伦敦已经死了十万人了。”

“她睡着了？”阿尔托利斯生硬地转移了话题，看着亚撒怀里的杰克。

“一会儿可能得送菲利普斯回英灵座，先让她睡着比较好。”亚撒苦笑着看向沉稳可靠的友人。“阿尔托利斯，万一我下不去手，还得麻烦你……”

阿尔托利斯点点头，不再说话。

凭借杰克和帕拉塞尔苏斯拥有同一个御主的那一丁点感应，亚撒不断地修正着自己前进的方向。

半个小时后，他停下了脚步。阿尔托利斯握紧了手中的圣剑。再往前走个五米，就要进入帕拉塞尔苏斯布下的阵地了。帕拉塞尔苏斯的阵地作成级别是A，亚撒是A+，所罗门戒指加成后是EX，但在“短时间迅速布置阵地”这个前提下，差距并不大。

亚撒没有说话——还没见到面，两个魔术师已经开始了阵地范围的交锋。魔雾是对方的作品，在这浓烈到接近液态的雾气中，环境对亚撒压倒性地不利。

黑发白袍的魔术师缓步走来，逐渐现出身形。

“请把那孩子还回来吧。”炼金术士的嗓音低沉而温柔。“虽然杰克有些淘气，但她是个好孩子呢。”

亚撒一抬手，把熟睡的杰克扔进了耶路撒冷。

显然，帕拉塞尔苏斯是不认识亚撒的。亚撒低着头，阿尔托利斯看不清他的表情。

炼金术士无奈地说：“虽说我并不擅长正面战斗，但……”

“你为什么要做这种事？”亚撒打断了炼金术士的话，“你知道这雾已经杀了多少人了吗？”

“……”炼金术士垂下了视线。“这一切都是必要的牺牲，”帕拉塞尔苏斯似是叹息似是自语，“人类值得被爱——然而，多么悲哀啊，大义凌驾于这一切之上。”

“原来如此。”亚撒抬起头，“这么说，美莎夜也是必要的牺牲？”

“——！！！！！！”

阿尔托利斯并没有浪费亚撒创造出的机会。炼金术士勉强触发魔术挡住了圣剑使的突刺，在接下来的紧身缠斗中节节败退，连人工灵都被阿尔托利斯斩断了三个。

但他最后是倒在亚撒手下。

高速神言EX的亚撒咏唱了足足十个小节的咒法，连神都未必扛得住。亚撒完全接管了从者帕拉塞尔苏斯的一切，如果亚撒不允许，他甚至不能思考。

亚撒走到圣剑使身边。

“他的灵基被扭曲了。”亚撒面无表情地说，“我是不是应该感到高兴？”

这个扭曲灵基的手法，实在是眼熟得很。

亚撒又走近一步，看着被魔术式束缚着跪坐在地上，除了眼珠全身都不能动的炼金术士。

“并对，不对，”亚撒气得话都说不清楚了，“都狂化了，你还记得美莎夜？也不是，既然记得美莎夜，你他妈还能干出这种事？”

他用水银剑的剑脊抬起帕拉塞尔苏斯的下巴，放开了语言方面的禁令，允许对方说话。

“你看着我，再说一遍‘这是为了大义’试试？”

“……”炼金术士什么也没有说，而是比被抓住时更加震惊地看着抵在自己喉头的水银剑。

他十分确定，他的水银剑还插在大腿外侧的皮带上。

帕拉塞尔苏斯困惑地抬眼看着亚撒。他并不认识这个人，但这个人知道美莎夜，还拿着水银剑——

“你认识我吗？”阿尔托利斯摘下兜帽走到亚撒身边。

炼金术士的眼神依然一片茫然。

亚撒和阿尔托利斯对视了一下。情况好像比他们想得还复杂。

“我有点担心立香她们。”圣剑使轻轻握住亚撒拿着水银剑的手腕，让他收回武器，又轻轻拍了拍亚撒的肩膀，“先回去吧。”


	60. 第四特异点（4） 深情藏不住

立香、玛修、贞德、莫德雷德带着人造人弗兰回到据点。

来开门的杰基尔在门口对他们做了个“小心”的手势。玛修谨慎地打头进入客厅——

亚撒坐在沙发上，小小的杰克坐在沙发的扶手上，好像很开心的样子。亚撒正对面的沙发上坐着个陌生的男性，亚瑟王抱着剑靠在门边。

亚撒在改一件灰蓝色的小裙子。杰克应该已经试过了，亚撒只是把不合身的地方稍微改改，立香她们进来时他正在收尾。

“好了。”

小小的杰克欢呼一声，站起来，展开双臂，方便亚撒给她穿上。

亚撒抬起眼，看向刚刚回来的众人。

“她是弗兰。”贞德第一个开口，“现在，她还不是从者。”

亚撒看了看莫德雷德。如果他没记错，莫德雷德曾经提到过十四个从者的圣杯战争——现在看上去，莫德雷德没有跟贞德不合的迹象？

贞德是裁定者会保留记忆，但莫德雷德……这个特异点……连无主的从者都出现轻微的扭曲了吗？

“菲利普斯·奥里欧勒斯·德奥弗拉斯特·博姆巴斯茨·冯·霍恩海姆，”亚撒示意了一下对面坐着的炼金术士，“生前是魔术师，炼金术士，医生，如今是灵基被扭曲的魔术师从者。哦，对了，通常他自称‘帕拉塞尔苏斯’，是他认为自己超过了古代的名医‘塞尔苏斯’的意思。现在算是被迫在这儿做客……吧？”亚撒又帮杰克整理了一下小裙子上装饰的缎带。

其实他还挺爱打扮小姑娘的。当初给玛修的裙子没有亲手做，主要是他在考虑自己返回座上之后没人保护玛修的事情，想让菲奥蕾和玛修认识一下。

立香和玛修听见亚撒这么不客气的语气，都有些惊讶。亚撒何曾如此尖刻地评价别人？更不用说这个“别人”就坐在他对面？

立香的脑子里闪过达·芬奇那句“那你就是爸爸咯”和亚撒说的“他应该不记得我”。

这个发展真的有点不妙。迦勒底的御主忐忑地牵住身旁玛修的手，偷瞄着坐在亚撒对面似乎无法自由行动的帕拉塞尔苏斯。

帕拉塞尔苏斯的表情是茫然的——茫然中带着心虚。显然讽刺他的魔术师对他非常、非常了解，那个几乎没机会用的长长的全名，他自己都不能说得这么利索。

可是，他是真的不记得面前这个人。

亚撒哄着杰克，让贞德带她和弗兰暂时离开了房间。当然，亚撒向杰克保证，不会伤害她们的“妈妈”，只是“聊一聊大人的话题”。

莫德雷德把搜到的笔记本拍在桌上，立香跟她互相补充着把弗兰肯斯坦宅邸发生的事情说了。

“伦敦的雾跟他有关，但他的灵基被扭曲了，记忆和认知也有偏差，而且和杰克一样，被命令禁止透露的事情他无法正面回答。”亚撒疲惫地向后一靠，“你们问吧，再跟他说几句话我怕我会忍不住把他送回英灵座。”

莫德雷德问了没两句就开始火大要打人，阿尔托利斯把手放在她肩膀上推着她交给玛修。

成熟稳重、谨慎缜密的亚瑟王比年轻的叛逆骑士更适合这种只能旁敲侧击的问话。杰基尔和罗曼医生也从旁协助，不多时，他们就从还算配合（至少没有保持沉默）的炼金术士口中拼凑出一部分真相。

“……即使人理不被烧却，人类的未来也将在2018年截止……”

“哦，大部分普通人都活不到一百岁，所以为了人们不在一百岁时死掉，你就在他们五十岁时把他们都杀了？”莫德雷德咬牙切齿地瞪视着炼金术士。

亚撒坐的远远的，他的视线从莫德雷德和杰基尔之间的缝隙中投向炼金术士。

帕拉塞尔苏斯眼神一直飘忽不定，像是隔着一层雾，不曾专注地投向任何一点。他的气质也像难以琢磨的雾气一样不真实。

亚撒所爱的人，因为岁月的沉淀而变得温柔包容，年轻时却是野马一样暴烈又叛逆的脾气。

他会在执教的第一堂课上，公然焚烧当时的权威教材，把学生们撵出教室到乡间参与医疗实践。那些保守又无能的老学究在辩论中被他骂得羞愤欲绝，却说不出任何有力的论点。

他一眼就能诊断出疾病的种类，而那些该入土的旧学者们只能花上几天翻书也说不出个一二三。

他是现代炼金术的奠基人，他是医药化学的开创者，他是最伟大的医生，是文艺复兴时代皇冠上的明珠。

立香一直分神注意着亚撒的表情。其实亚撒的脸上每一块肌肉都没有动静，但他的眼神却让立香的心沉了下去。橘发的少女想起以前读过的书上的一句话。世上有三件事是藏不住的：咳嗽，贫穷，和爱。

立香低下头。

“那个【M】，真的是梅菲斯托吗……”玛修敏锐地从帕拉塞尔苏斯与亚瑟王的对谈中察觉到了一丝异样。

“还有可能是玛奇里·佐尔根那个垃圾呢。”亚撒突然出声。

亚瑟王观察着炼金术士的反应，知道亚撒大概是猜中了。

帕拉塞尔苏斯闭上眼。“请不要这样说。”他又睁开眼，看向亚撒。“我生前，他就是我重要的朋友，是品性高洁的、有理想的魔——”

毫无预兆地，亚撒爆发了。

夹杂着俚语和脏话的德语从高速神言EX的魔术师嘴里极快地蹦出来：“玛奇里·佐尔根这么个专挑身边树枝锯的垃圾【哔——】，他都把你灵基扭曲成这样了，你还【哔——】替他说话？你是大白天睡得像土拨鼠，还是眼睛上有番茄啊？水壶都知道自己有极限呢你心里怎么就没点【哔——】数？就佐尔根那阴沟里的老鼠，你不离他家门槛远远的，还往上凑，你【哔——】是被猪【哔——】糊了还是【哔——】——”

迦勒底的示巴搭载的语言只有联合国工作语言，不包括德语，所以迦勒底召唤的从者听不懂亚撒的话，在场能听得懂的只有生前说德语的帕拉塞尔苏斯一个，再就是迦勒底听直播的达·芬奇。万能之人笑得直锤桌子。这骂人的语气和霍恩海姆年轻时简直一模一样！

亚撒骂够了，站直身子，费力地喘着气。“你还记得玛奇里是你生前的友人？”

那你为何不记得我？

亚撒眼前一黑。


	61. 第四特异点（5） 第三魔法

玛修慌忙捞住亚撒的腰，阿尔托利斯接手把亚撒打横抱起来放到沙发上。

“这是怎么回事？”莫德雷德眯起眼。

亚撒的脸像是“信号不好”一样出现了扭曲和模糊，这异象逐渐扩散到整个上半身，看上去只有一团马赛克。

没等皱着眉的阿尔托利斯把他想说的话说出来，立香突然动作迅速地摘下自己的手环，“啪”地扣在亚撒手腕上。

“哎？发生什么了？”罗曼医生的声音从手环中传来，“影像被干扰了——等等，立香你的生命体征下降得好快！”

“不是前辈的，是亚撒的！”玛修连称呼都省略了，焦急地伸手摸索着，但触觉也无法确定亚撒的位置。

“让我来。”亚瑟王沉着一张脸上前，目的明确地找寻着什么东西，抓住，然后小心地抽出来。圣剑使的手上，是眼熟的粉红色装饰。

“梅林的……？！”莫德雷德竖起眉毛。

亚撒身上失控的幻术褪去了。立香伸手按住亚撒的胸膛，激活礼装上的治疗魔术。

玛修跪在沙发前，呆呆地低着头，然后双手捂住自己的嘴巴。

亚撒的模样变了。

她熟悉的亚撒，虽然体力很差，情绪激动时会流鼻血甚至咳血，但那也是二十岁左右能正常生活的状态。但现在，躺在她面前的是衰弱、枯瘦、濒死的亚撒。他原本银灰色的头发已经全白了，脸颊凹陷，眼角有细细的皱纹，眉心的皱纹更深，肤色灰败得像是死人。

立香急得脸上汗都滴下来了。她的治疗魔术没有起效。橘发的少女咬破了嘴唇，猛地抬头，看向黑发白袍的炼金术士。

“你是医生？”

“……”帕拉塞尔苏斯闭了一下眼又睁开，“我是医生。”

“脱离危险了。”罗曼医生盯着屏幕上跳动的数据，瘫软在椅子上。

除了亚瑟王依然对立了一功的炼金术士保持警惕，其他人都松了口气，立香和玛修的腿都麻了，互相靠着坐在地板上。贞德松开抱着杰克的胳膊，终于允许她凑过去。小杰克看上去很难过。帕拉塞尔苏斯小心地维持着监测和治疗的魔术，轻声安慰了她几句。

他怀里的这个人，真的太虚弱了。

“立香，手环还是快点换回来比较好。”达·芬奇催促。

“可是……”

“快点。亚撒的生命体征可以用魔术监测。你的存在性——”

“好。”就这么一两步距离，立香也懒得再站起来，干脆膝行过去，伸手握住亚撒左手的手腕。他太瘦了。立香一直以为瘦得只剩下骨头是夸张的说法，现在却看到了实例。他手上的戒指厚厚地缠了丝线才没掉下来。

“呐，达·芬奇亲，你好像一点都不惊讶啊。”立香把手环扣在自己手腕上。

“之前亚撒王做过身体检查的吧？”贞德皱着眉问，“那时不是情况正常的吗？”

“我也想问这个问题。”罗曼医生的声音有气无力，“我保证我的检查结果没有问题，就算我的眼睛可能会被幻术欺骗，但机器不会。我反复确认过好几次，他那次体检的结果绝对是准确的。”

“说到幻术……”玛修看向依然眉头紧锁的圣剑使。

“梅林也有份吧？”立香深吸一口气。“不对，我刚才说什么来着，达·芬奇亲，你是不是应该说点什么？”

“等亚撒醒来他自己说吧。”

“看了就明白了吧，没什么好说的。”一个新的声音插了进来，“他只是，取回了自己的身体，而已。”

“……”立香和玛修交换了一个讶异的眼神。

“我确实没有半点魔术天分，”约沙法的语气压抑极了，“但是我的儿子撒加利亚是个还算出色的魔术师——所以我知道。”他对达·芬奇说，“我知道第三魔法的事。我也知道我亲手埋葬的并不是父亲真正的遗体。”

达·芬奇垂下眼帘。

“等等，你说什么？”罗曼医生猛地站起来。

“亚撒是魔法使，持有第三魔法，即灵魂物质化，因灵魂的永动机化而得到无尽的魔力源，简单来说就是不老不死。”既然约沙法说了，达·芬奇也没什么好瞒着的了。“虽然第三魔法的持有者的寿命没有极限，但理论上他们是可以被杀死的。灵魂物质化后确实可以无穷无尽地产生魔力，但单位时间内能生成的魔力是有限的。换句话说，只要魔力消耗的比恢复的快，即使是魔法使也有终结之日。”不然爱因兹贝伦也不会放弃以第三法拯救全人类的愿望，转为以圣杯战争为手段追求根源。

“但是……亚撒医生……”玛修似乎明白了什么。

“对，亚撒不一样，他的起源是‘大源’，大源不彻底枯竭，他就不缺魔力。”达·芬奇轻轻地说。“无论如何他都不会消亡的。”

“可是、可是——”立香盯着亚撒，不知道该说什么。

“可是，他不肯放弃‘人类’的身份。”约沙法接了下去。“如果成为真正的第三法化身，或者成为纯粹的能量体，哪还有什么病痛？”

“亚撒不肯放弃的，与其说是‘人类身份’，不如说是‘人性’吧？”一个轻佻欠打的声音毫无紧张感地插进来，“毕竟，要是亚撒放弃人性，那他跟所罗门又有什么区别呢？”

“梅林！”

“亚撒可是花了很久、很久、很久，才把‘死’的概念赋予了自己。”花之魔术师毫不顾忌自己的形象，横躺在操作台上挡着罗曼医生，背对他、面对屏幕招了招手。“现在他又不得不活过来，穿上自己原来的躯壳，努力程度就算我看了都觉得有点勉强呢。”

这话在梅林嘴里特别有说服力——半梦魔是个在阿尔托莉雅一天只能睡三个小时的时候，也要把她梦里的时间都用来授课的人渣。

梅林用幻术递了一句话给身后的人。“这是为了谁呢？”

黑发白袍的炼金术士伸出手指把怀中病人的鬓发理顺，自言自语般地轻声说了什么。

他的声音太低，被梅林的话盖了过去，只有一直对他保持警戒、防止他万一脑抽做出什么来的圣剑使察觉了他嘴唇的动静。

可惜，亚瑟王不会德语。能听懂他说话的亚撒还在昏睡，知道帕拉塞尔苏斯说了什么的只有炼金术士本人，他的疑问注定得不到解答。

被扭曲的从者只有一个疑问——

“你到底是谁呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约沙法太苦了。
> 
> 他从“非常抗拒亚撒自杀的想法”到“想替亚撒去死”花了三年，再到“恨不得亲手终结亚撒的痛苦”花了三年。
> 
> 所罗门尸体丢了之后，亚撒根本不敢把自己“第三魔法使”的壳子乱放，“以亚比央之子亚撒身份死去”后，作为魔法使死不了的亚撒把自己的壳子藏了起来。
> 
> 约沙法埋葬了假的尸体，他知道亚撒没有真正消失，也知道他至死亚撒都还注视着他。
> 
> 身为人的亚撒死了，英灵座上有了亚撒。但是魔法使亚撒花了很久，才找到“死”的方法，真正迎来终结。
> 
> 达芬奇早就发现了异常，但是所有人，包括罗曼，最开始都没往这方面想，因为历史上亚撒是真的死了。魔法侧的东西，用魔术是观测不了的。至于千里眼，如果不是亚撒在眼前当坐标的话，大概也看不了？
> 
> 达芬奇发现从者亚撒受伤，但是耶路撒冷没受影响，推断出亚撒有“两个耶路撒冷”。一个是宝具，一个是真实存在于虚数空间的神殿级别魔术工坊。
> 
> 亚撒让达芬奇帮忙的时候，她确认了不受从者状态影响的那个，是真实存在的工坊，保存亚撒遗体的地方。
> 
> 亚撒拜托达芬奇的事情是在他复活的过程中“搭把手”——除了技术上提供帮助，更重要的是有人陪着不至于太难忍耐。
> 
> 这过程中迦勒底过了十几二十天，耶路撒冷的背面过了六个月。
> 
> 现在明白我为什么删了码码了删了吧……


	62. 第四特异点（6）  靠本能行动的炼金术士、虚弱的王和困惑的女孩儿

亚撒到底还是高估了自己的承受能力。原装的身体在容纳魔力的质和量上都远超作为从者的极限，但这躯壳实在是太不禁折腾了。

他需要休息。

炼金术士还是想不起来亚撒是谁，但是有些本能的东西是不用“记忆”的。亚撒稍微有一点动静，帕拉塞尔苏斯立刻就知道他是怎么了。其他人还在讨论时，帕拉塞尔苏斯突然把亚撒翻过来让他脸朝下，亚撒把刚被灌下去的药全吐了。

他那么虚弱，呛进气管里就危险了。

炼金术士再次借用了杰基尔的工作室，搞了一剂三倍浓度的止痛药，量出两人份就要再给亚撒灌下去。杰基尔拦了他一下，帕拉塞尔苏斯只扔给他一个词，“抗药性”。

这次灌药比上一次难得多。上一次亚撒是完全没知觉，阿尔托利斯掰开他下巴很快就搞定了。但这次亚撒刚吐完，昏昏沉沉地挣扎着不肯配合，他们也不敢按住他硬灌——立香在他挣扎的时候抓了他胳膊一下，根本没用什么力气，就留下了一个清晰的手印。

最后还是帕拉塞尔苏斯完成了喂药的任务。他把亚撒抱在腿上，让他背靠在自己怀里，一手抚着他心口，一手端着药送到他嘴边。

然后帕拉塞尔苏斯就用毯子裹紧亚撒，让他侧身靠着，半蜷着身体。这个姿势看上去相当别扭，但亚撒自己对被扭成这个姿势毫无意见。

迦勒底的众人讨论了一番，决定由玛修和贞德留下，立香带着其他人继续特异点的调查。在场的所有人和从者中，唯一能从亚撒嘴里问出点什么的大概只有玛修了。

用约沙法的话说，亚撒一旦真的决定什么，他就是跪下哭求都没有用。不如问出他的计划，看看他们能不能帮上忙。达·芬奇能提供的情报终究有限，而且她也不能保证亚撒没骗她。

亚撒不会欺骗玛修。

杰克跟立香出门，炼金术士留了下来。这是约沙法的意思。自亚撒卧病不起，他花了差不多两年时间才搞清楚亚撒用什么姿势睡觉不会压迫到魔术回路结晶最严重的地方，帕拉塞尔苏斯这个连亚撒名字都不记得的医生却本能地知道怎么照顾亚撒最好。

阿尔托利斯对此持保留意见。但他没表示反对，只是提醒炼金术士——“对你来说，亚撒比美莎夜重要得多，不要做会后悔的事。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯抱着昏睡的病人转移到客房。脱掉亚撒外衣的时候，一对水银剑和一堆圆滚滚的人工元素精灵从他衣袖里掉出来，炼金术士不免又愣了一下。

他甚至看不出来哪个是他的。

贞德捡走了它们。

炼金术士坐在床头，让亚撒半坐半躺地侧身靠在他怀里，腿蜷起来。

玛修担心地坐在床的另一边，贞德站在她身后。

炼金术士想了想，小心地从把亚撒的左手从毯子里抽出来，开始处理他胳膊上刚刚被抓出来的瘀伤。

亚撒哼了一声。

帕拉塞尔苏斯两手都占着，只得低头用下巴蹭了蹭，然后非常自然地亲了他头发一下。

亚撒安分了。

玛修和贞德都从瞄着亚撒改为瞄向炼金术士。

帕拉塞尔苏斯处理完这一处小伤，刚想把亚撒的手收回毯子里，就发现两个女孩子都在看着他。炼金术士眨了眨眼，右手解开自己脖子上的束带，伸进去拉出一条银链。

链子上坠着一枚金色的指环。

玛修和贞德再一次动作整齐地瞄向亚撒的左手。

还有一对儿水银剑在贞德手里呢。

“你想起来了？”玛修试探着问。

炼金术士摇头。“我只能想起他用过‘约沙法’这个假名。”还是刚刚他们交谈中提到，他才想起来的。但这不影响他对这个人亲近的本能。

“你对亚撒这个名字有印象吗？”

帕拉塞尔苏斯继续摇头。

“——那，亚撒·罗森博格呢？”贞德想起阿尔托莉雅说过的话，试着问。

“我刚刚说的那个假名，全称就是约沙法·罗森博格。”炼金术士对亚撒用了隔绝声音的魔术，“你们能多跟我说一些他的事情吗？”

说不定，他就能想起来了呢？

亚撒是自己惊醒的。他醒得很快，也许太快了，他睁眼之后久久不能回神。

帕拉塞尔苏斯现场活用了一下火和水的元素精灵，用温热的湿毛巾擦了擦亚撒眼睛周围，前额和耳朵。

亚撒的眼白已经变成淡淡的金色，跟虹膜之间的界限也变得模糊。他身体里流淌的已经不是血液，而是接近液态的魔力了。往常他都是尽可能地消耗魔力以减轻痛苦，现在他竟然在主动积攒魔力。

帕拉塞尔苏斯小心地托着亚撒的脊背，将他往上抱起来一点。

亚撒感觉到嘴里残存的熟悉味道。菲利普斯特制高效止痛药剂，见效快，不成瘾，就是药效短。亚撒瞧了炼金术士一会儿。得，这人肯定还是什么也没想起来。不然他早就亲过来了。

亚撒把视线移向坐在他身边的玛修。金色的纹路浮现在他胳膊上，亚撒顺利地抬起手，拍了拍玛修的手背。她看上去快哭了。

亚撒在心里叹了口气，金色的纹路从手臂扩散到全身，他坐起来，轻轻抱了玛修一下。

玛修悲伤而困惑地看着他。

芙芙窜到玛修肩头，冲着亚撒“芙”了一声。

“抱歉……”

“为什么呢？”玛修脱口而出。她心中充满了困惑。

为什么要道歉？为什么要这么做？为什么要隐瞒？为什么甘愿忍受这样的痛苦？为什么总是一个人做决定？是什么让你宁愿付出这样大的代价？为什么呢？

为什么……要这样悲伤呢？

“……”亚撒没有立刻回答，而是以一种年长者特有的，温柔包容，带着怜爱和疼惜的目光看着玛修。他想了想，说，“因为舍不得。”

“我不明白。”

“你还小呢，等你长大了，就明白了。”

玛修愣住了。这样一个许多普通家长对孩子说过的答案，她是第一次听到。

“每个孩子都会经历思考人生意义的阶段。”亚撒轻柔地抚摸着玛修的头发，“我有九个女儿，七个儿子，被我看着长大的侄子侄女外甥外甥女也有几十个，哪怕是最没心没肺的傻小子，也有提出‘人为什么活着’这个问题的时候。你的困惑和他们一样，并不会因为你是人造人而有什么不同。”

玛修睁大了眼睛。

“小孩子嘛，除了所罗门王那种天慧的特例，都是一点一点长大的。你也一样，要经历很多事情。从开始学习说话走路，到长成靠谱的大人，这是一个漫长的过程。其中你会有许多疑问，比如，我是谁，我要干什么。但是，不用害怕——时间总会给你答案。”

亚撒把玛修的刘海撩起来，露出她漂亮的眼睛，然后重复：“不用害怕。我总会看着你的。”

温柔的王亲了亲女孩儿的额头。“你还要经历许多个第一次。会有许多惊喜，也可能受到伤害。但那都是人生的一部分体验。等到人理修复之后，你愿意跟立香一起去上学吗？”

“哎？”玛修惊讶极了。这是第一次有人提起“人理修复之后”。

“马里斯肯定不会跟我唱反调，至于时钟塔，魔法使的名头应该好用吧？至少宝石小子哼一声，时钟塔都要抖一抖的。”亚撒说着俏皮话。“离你八十岁还有六十多年呢。”

玛修轻轻靠着亚撒的肩膀，小心地抱了他一下，然后重重地点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就这样，唯一有可能从亚撒这抠出真相的人被他糊弄过去了。  
> 亚撒总不能说为了让所罗门做普通人，我打算自己去跟人类恶刚正面。  
> 豆爸发现亚撒的小动作了。但是他没有说。


	63. 第四特异点（7） 早打完早回迦

安慰好玛修，亚撒把注意力转回给炼金术士。

“……？”

亚撒眯着眼看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。“某人失忆之后炼金术水平居然也下降了，我现在嘴里都是泥巴味。”

“我下去倒些水。”玛修站起来。

“谢谢。”

贞德看了亚撒一眼。“等等，我跟你一起去，玛修。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯觉得有点不妙。

“让我想一想，”亚撒改用德语跟炼金术士说话，他伸手到炼金术士胸前，食指钩住纯金的指环把帕拉塞尔苏斯拉近。“我说，你介不介意换个御主？”

亚撒笑了。

他的现在的模样其实有些吓人。他太瘦了，又太衰弱，嘴唇都是青中带黑的。但这个笑容出现在他苍白灰败的脸上，就像是荒芜的冰原上突然开出了一朵花。

太近了。炼金术士看着近在咫尺的金色眼睛，屏住呼吸。

“你不反对我就当你同意了。”

炼金术士下意识地挪开目光。亚撒似乎对他的躲避不太满意，手上用力——就算不用魔术辅助行动，这点力气也是有的——将帕拉塞尔苏斯拉得更近。

“别反抗，能做到吗？”他几乎是贴着炼金术士的耳朵问。

帕拉塞尔苏斯还能说什么呢？

亚撒似乎使用了某种虚化的魔术，他的左手变成了半透明的状态，然后伸进炼金术士的胸膛。

契约修改、灵基矫正、灵基突破再临一步到位。魔法使做这种事不用炼金术士配合也能搞定，他只是不愿意给炼金术士带来太多痛苦。

亚撒摸了摸自己手上出现的令咒，考虑要不要去掉这玩意儿。他没有彻底改写帕拉塞尔苏斯的灵基，只是夺取了御主的权限，于是玛奇里·佐尔根魔术体系里的强制令咒出现在了他身上。亚撒翻阅了一下帕拉塞尔苏斯的记忆，然后抓着契约的线头送给玛奇里·佐尔根一连串诅咒。

他要那垃圾立刻死。但咒术的反馈告诉他，他没成功。诅咒抵抗，水的属性，吸收特性……不对，是诅咒消解，不是抵抗。是沙克斯还是巴巴托斯？

玛修和贞德端着温水和食物回来，就见亚撒坐在床边，炼金术士躺在床上。

“灵基再临。”亚撒解释，“嗯，短时间内再临好几次确实太刺激了点。”

魔法使平淡地说着可怕的话。

炼金术士恍惚觉得自己像是被浸泡在纯粹的魔力里，几乎快要溺毙。构成躯体的魔力由阴冷扭曲变得纯粹强烈，帕拉塞尔苏斯喘息了好一会儿才终于缓了过来。

他眼前是亚撒的白发。

亚撒端着水杯暖着手，低头瞧着帕拉塞尔苏斯。

他脸上没什么表情，但炼金术士知道他在等一个答案。帕拉塞尔苏斯本能地伸出手想要触碰亚撒的枯瘦的脸，被亚撒用手背拍开。

金色的纹路再次出现在亚撒的皮肤上。靠着辅助行动的魔术，亚撒站了起来，对玛修和贞德说：“走吧，下去跟杰基尔先生——嗯，通报一下新情报？”

立香一行人打败了作乱的”童谣”，带上安徒生和他的行李，匆匆返回杰基尔的住处。

亚撒正和杰基尔研究伦敦地图的投影。很明显，他的精神状态比早些时候好多了。

立香迅速地瞥了一眼玛修。玛修极其细微地对她摇了摇头。

“帕拉塞尔苏斯先生现在是亚撒医生的从者了，前辈。”玛修为立香简要介绍了一下她不在的时间都发生了什么。

迦勒底的御主瞄着炼金术士的新造型，还有脖子上挂着的戒指，最终没有对此发表意见。

“圣杯在伦敦地下？”阿尔托利斯皱起眉，看着地图投影的底部。

“对，很麻烦，一个不小心伦敦就要炸上天了。而且这个深度非常不好下手。虽然有坐标可以空间转移，但是恐怕转移过去会直接面对成串陷阱。”亚撒摇头，“确定的敌人有两名，查尔斯·巴贝奇和玛奇里·佐尔根。”

“是冬木那个间桐藏砚？”立香皱起鼻子。那使用虫魔术的恶心老头子在冬木的未完成特异点着实恶心了她一次。

“对，就是那个垃圾——”亚撒冷笑着看了帕拉塞尔苏斯一眼。

炼金术士抿唇不语。

“查尔斯·巴贝奇？”万能之人的声音从立香手环里传来，“他是活人还是从者？”

“从者。”帕拉塞尔苏斯主动回答。“职阶是魔术师。特长是生产机械武装，以及灵药。”

炼金术士垂下视线，“伦敦的雾，是我和他制作了产生魔雾的机器，利用圣杯作为能源产生的。”

他们杀了很多人。很多。

“那个超硬超难砍的混沌机械兵也是他的作品？”莫德雷德询问。

帕拉塞尔苏斯点头。“他是第一个被召唤的，他的御主不是玛奇里，而是一位非常强大的魔术师。”

亚撒侧身看向炼金术士。炼金术士也看着亚撒。

“和你有些像。”

亚撒冷静地以魔法水镜投影出所罗门王的模样。“长这样？”

炼金术士点头。

亚撒慢慢地做了三次深呼吸。

一屋子的从者们都保持着安静。

亚撒再次开口，“莱昂纳多，我御主呢？”

“哎？你说罗曼医生？他在我旁边呢。”

“好，你看好他。”

“哈？”

“我打算马上去拆圣杯，估计会跟某个所罗门王的冒牌货打一架，魔力反馈可能会影响到他，麻烦你帮我看着点。”

“亚撒，你——”罗曼医生终于忍不住出声。

“我好得很，作为魔法使，我的状态不能更好了。”亚撒回答，“我劫走菲利普斯的契约肯定已经惊动他们了，虽然我送过去一些诅咒拖延时间，但我们越磨蹭，对方的准备越周全。我知道现在你们可能有些累——”

“没关系，早点打完早点回迦勒底。”立香腾地站起来，“不管怎么样，这雾越早解决越好。”

“我的意思是，Plan Z。”亚撒带着歉意看着她和玛修。

“哎？！”少女们惊讶极了。

“御主，莱昂纳多，随时准备进行立香和玛修的灵子转移。”

“亚撒！”罗曼医生又惊又怒，“你怎么能这样？！”

“安心，虽说没有十足的把握，我也有七八成胜算。但是我没法在跟冒牌货打架时保证立香和玛修的安全，她们可能连战斗的余波都无法承受——就算有你保护也不行，贞德。”亚撒转向立香和玛修，“如果真的遇到巴贝奇的御主，你们必须立刻撤退。”

“可是……我也想战斗！”玛修凑过来，抓住了亚撒的袖子，“我想保护你。”

“你们在场我放不开手脚。”亚撒摸摸玛修的头发，“从者就算消失也不过是返回英灵座，你们不行。而且，我是第三魔法使，我不会死。总不能让我白准备这么多吧？”

“……”立香并没有像玛修那样急于改变亚撒的想法。她沉默着端详了亚撒好一会儿才开口：“我同意在适当的时候撤退。”迦勒底的御主突然作出决定，“但是这个适当的时间由我来判断。”

众人迅速就作战计划交换着意见，而迦勒底的管制室中，罗马尼·阿其曼心乱如麻。


	64. 第四特异点（8） 规劝与回忆

达·芬奇从罗曼医生身后按住了他的肩膀。万能之人临时关掉了麦克风，用魔术隔出单独的谈话空间。

“你·冷·静·点。”

“你要我怎么冷静！”

“至少不要给亚撒添乱？”

“……”

“动动你的脑子。”

罗曼医生神情茫然地仰头看着达·芬奇。

整个迦勒底都算上，没有人比身为医生的罗马尼·阿其曼更能明白那些生命体征数据的实际意义。亚撒的所有器官都不堪重负几近衰竭，随时断气都不奇怪。到这个地步，大概只有清醒和昏迷两种状态了。安眠？不可能的。

那个“亚撒睡得很香”的晚上，恐怕罗曼医生胳膊的重量都已经让亚撒吃足了苦头。

罗马尼·阿其曼再次因为自己的无能而手脚冰凉。如果他能早点发现——

“你是傻的吗？”达·芬奇攥起拳头，犹豫着该用多大力气。“亚撒刚才的话，你没听到吗？你现在只是普通人，帮不上忙，就不要给他添乱！”

罗马尼·阿其曼揪住了自己的前襟。他喘不过来。

梅林的话还缠绕在他耳边。亚撒是为了谁呢？多明显啊。

他怎么会还觉得没有人知道他的秘密呢？先是达·芬奇，然后是大卫王，然后是亚撒。他的亚撒是多么聪明的孩子，从第三特异点回来的时候，就什么都知道了吧？那天早上，对他说“你的眼睛也是绿色”的时候，亚撒一定很伤心吧？被他欺骗了五年多，亚撒会有多难过啊？

但是亚撒什么也没说。

从那以后，亚撒不再称呼他罗曼医生，总是拉长了音调，带着一丝淘气和隐约的得意，叫他“我的——御主”。就像当年亚撒故意气罗波安的时候，会趴在他膝盖上，拖长调子，喊他：“我的——王。”仿佛只要他应一声，亚撒就别无所求了。

达·芬奇的拳头终究是没锤得下去。他看上去已经够痛苦的了。达·芬奇呼出一口气，慢慢掰开罗马尼·阿其曼的手指。

“你照顾好自己，比什么都强。”万能之人的声音难得地显出疲惫来。

她很清楚亚撒有多拼命，也清楚亚撒其实并没有全身而退的把握。亚撒是不想同归于尽的，但万一有必要，他不会逃避这个选择。第四特异点调查开始之前，亚撒曾经设想最坏的情况：“实在不行就重新召唤一下？无论呼唤我的是立香还是——我都会立刻回应的。”当时亚撒省略了称呼，但达芬奇知道，他想说的是“吾王”。

哪是重新召唤那么简单？亚撒现在是活人，他被消灭可就不是从者返回英灵座那么简单了，他只能被“杀死”。单纯的破坏要害是无法终结第三魔法使的，如果真到了那个份上，他可能承受不止一次死亡的痛苦也死不了。就算再召唤一个亚撒，那也只是他英灵座上的另一个投影，跟求生不得求死不能的魔法使并非同一人。

“无论如何，你不能乱来。”达·芬奇极其严肃地告诫罗马尼·阿其曼，“只有你安然无恙，亚撒才能专心对付敌人。不要做傻事。”

万能之人意有所指地提示道。

罗曼医生下意识地隔着手套捏住了左手中指上的指环。

“果然，你留了后手。”达·芬奇的试探出奇有效，但她一点儿也不高兴。“你好好想想吧，别做傻事。”她再次低声劝告着，“你对他太重要了。”

由帕拉塞尔苏斯引路，迦勒底一行人，以及莫德雷德、杰基尔、安徒生一起前往伦敦的地下。

帕拉塞尔苏斯寻找了一条尽量规避敌人的路线，时不时停下来躲避巡逻的机械构造体，总之一切以规避战斗、快速抵达圣杯为指导方针。

亚撒似乎是有话跟阿尔托利斯讲，拉着圣剑使拖在队伍最后。

立香和玛修一直注意着帕拉塞尔苏斯，显然，炼金术士，他有点，酸。

“帕拉塞尔苏斯先生，”玛修试探着开口，“我能问你个问题吗？”

炼金术士点点头。

“您是怎么跟亚撒医生相识的呢？”

“嗯，这个说来话长。”炼金术士露出一个意味不明的笑，似乎是有些尴尬，又有些苦涩。“严格来说，我不清楚。”

“哎？”

“我和他的时间线是错位的。而且，在我生前，他曾经用不同的名字和样貌出现过很多次——我一度以为他是宝石翁。”

“能把我跟宝石小子弄混你是不是傻，他那个脾气你见他那么多次早被折腾死了。”亚撒扔过来这么一句，接着继续跟阿尔托利斯说话。

帕拉塞尔苏斯无奈地笑笑，“总之，大约在我三十岁的时候，我才知道他的真名。”

立香和玛修一左一右地跟着帕拉塞尔苏斯听他讲故事。

“可是，宝石翁是第二魔法的魔法使吧？”玛修好奇地问，“跟第三魔法应该是有区别的吧？”

“嗯……”帕拉塞尔苏斯眨了眨眼，“亚撒很擅长空间和时间方面的魔术。”

“我曾经持有第二魔法，后来放弃了。”亚撒追了上来。

“——诶？”

“啊？”

“什么？”

“真的假的？”

一时间响起了迦勒底和伦敦地下的质疑声大合唱。

“我生活在快三千年前的时代，地上的神迹还没消失呢。那个时候的魔法使就跟现在的色位魔术师一样多。”亚撒脚不沾地地飘着，立香非常自然地转到另一边牵着玛修的手，把炼金术士身侧的位置让出来。

“那亚撒老师为什么要放弃第二魔法呢？”立香很自然地问。

“因为我发现每个时间线上的我都称不上健康。”亚撒如此回答。“然后我愚蠢地——算了，换个话题。他第一次见到我应该是1510年在维也纳大学。我第一次见到他是1994年的冬木圣杯战争。”

炼金术士突然站住了，震惊地看着他。

“对的，某个毛头小子毕业答辩的时候把自己导师骂了一顿还得到了学位，你以为是怎么回事，你运气好？”亚撒强忍住了自己的白眼。

“然后呢？”立香忍不住追问。

“拆完圣杯回迦勒底再讲，毕竟某人的笑话多得够讲三天。”亚撒投影出伦敦的地下位置，“我们快到了，最多再走二十分钟。我先走一步。”

说完，亚撒直接消失了身形——连同阿尔托利斯一起。

“等等！”玛修急了。她看向炼金术士。

实际上路程只有十分钟左右，但既然亚撒说是二十分钟——帕拉塞尔苏斯开口：“跟我走。”

亚撒以被他诅咒的玛奇里·佐尔根为坐标，直接转移到大圣杯附近。他和圣剑使都没有跟敌人扯皮的习惯，亚撒轰佐尔根，阿尔托利斯砍巴贝奇，一句话不说直接开打。为了防止圣杯出事，他们都没有用规模太大的招式。

阿尔托利斯敲乌龟敲得很顺利——不然亚撒一路上给他加那么多BUFF岂不是白费了。当他确认已经把巴贝奇送回英灵座，再看亚撒这边，佐尔根已经死透了，亚撒正摔打着一根两英尺粗的触手。

与其说亚撒在进行攻击，不如说是在泄愤。

“造雾的机器得等菲利普斯过来关了或者拆掉，我才能动圣杯。希望……”亚撒闭嘴了。

阿尔托利斯对他点了点头。

亚撒继续不开心地摔打着那根触手。

圣剑使疑惑地看着魔法使。这不像他平常的作风。

“这货刚才故意恶心我。”

“……”圣剑使继续保留意见。

莫德雷德打头，立香和玛修紧跟着跑着出现。

“亚撒老师，你太过分了！！！”立香大声抗议。

“菲利普斯，机器交给你了。”他跟炼金术士交代完，才回头看着气鼓鼓的立香和玛修。“我们刚才说到那儿了来着？对了，在维也纳大学的时候——”

“亚撒医生！”玛修“咣”地把盾插在亚撒脚边，“你跟梅林学坏了！”

芙芙在她肩膀上“芙”了一声表示认同。

亚撒眨眨眼，瞄着还在颤悠的盾牌，然后故意地、小小声地辩解：“我也想早点回家。”

立香不吃这一套。“回迦勒底之后我会一五一十地告诉约沙法的。”

亚撒一僵。

“你跟帕拉塞尔苏斯先生的爱情故事也可以回去之后讲给我们和约沙法听，”玛修微笑着接口。

少女们真的打算给亚撒一点苦头吃。

可惜，立香和玛修并不知道，她们没有机会了。


	65. 盖提亚

“我说，”忍了半天的莫德雷德再也忍不下去了，拔剑指着亚撒，“你故意耍我们的是吧？”

还没等亚撒说什么，阿尔托利斯站出来挡在了亚撒和莫德雷德中间。

“正好，我还嫌打病人下不去手呢。”叛逆的骑士刷地戴上头盔，直接冲向了圣剑使。

“亚撒医生。”玛修又向亚撒逼近了一步。“我有话想问你。这次我不会被你糊弄过去了。”

在叮叮当当的兵戈相交声中，亚撒看了一眼炼金术士的方向。帕拉塞尔苏斯的“施工”才刚刚开始。

“别想逃跑。”立香笑弯了眼，直接把手放在玛修的盾牌上，“不然我现在就召唤约沙法。”

她做过一段时间约沙法的御主，联系还没断。

亚撒有些无奈，“我不逃跑，你问吧。”

玛修盯着亚撒看，却无法辨认他的表情。

“先前，亚撒医生跟我说，这一切都是因为舍不得……但是，但是，”她的额头上还残留着亚撒嘴唇冰凉的触感，眼睛开始发热，“究竟……是为了什么呢？我想知道你的答案……”

是什么，驱使着你行动、牺牲、勉强自己顶在最前面呢？

“……”亚撒没有说话。

立香自己也有疑问，但是她什么也不说，眼睛都不眨地盯着亚撒。

亚撒看向地下空间的顶部。隔着厚厚的土层本应该什么都看不到，但他能感受到天空中光圈的巨大能量。

亚撒视线的边缘扫过立香手环上一闪一闪的信号灯。“通讯暂时关一下。”他说。

“亚撒——”罗曼医生抗议。

“关掉。我不想在整个迦勒底面前自我剖析。”

立香直接自己手动按掉了语音通讯。

“我选择复活，因为我觉得有必要这样做——或者说，只能这样做。盖提亚反召唤的事情达·芬奇跟你们说过了吧？被召唤的从者是无法对他造成伤害的。这是客观原因。”亚撒再次注意了一下帕拉塞尔苏斯的进度，估计他们还有很长时间可以聊下去。

“再就是主观原因了——我害怕。”

玛修讶异地微微张开嘴，又合上。她看了看立香，但立香没有看她。立香一直盯着亚撒看，试图判断他有没有又糊弄人。

“驱使我选择复活以获取力量的根源是恐惧。我害怕如果我不这么做，会发生我不愿意见到的结果。比起我最为恐惧之事，这点病痛根本不值一提。”

“什么……意思？”

“与其说我想保护谁，不如说我害怕保护不了谁吧。”亚撒轻轻地说。

“我不明白。”人生经历过于单纯的玛修仍然一片茫然。

“所以我说，你还小呢。”亚撒笑了。

玛修呆呆地看着他。

“该我问了吧？”立香一手掐着腰，一手平摊开，“亚撒老师你——”

亚撒突然伸手到立香手腕边，打开了手环的通讯。

“亚撒，立香，”罗曼医生的影像出现在立香身边，“梅林不见了！”

“也该不见了。”亚撒平静地回答。“他再不从阿瓦隆出来就赶不上了。”

“什么？”

“就算是钻了召唤的空子，梅林在迦勒底也是被召唤出来的，不如真身出来，好歹也是个冠位候补。就是不知道阿瓦隆有多远——”

“亚撒，你过来一下——”炼金术士突然出声招呼。

亚撒看向立香和玛修。

立香端着胳膊，嫌弃地、非常小幅度地做了个向外撵的挥手姿势。

亚撒转身，然后愣住。他比迦勒底的仪器更先感受到空间的变化。

“罗曼医生，立刻让立香和玛修灵子转移回去！”说完，他便飞向空中。

从圣杯上方传来的空间和魔力的不祥波动，不仅吸引了亚撒的注意力，也让原本打得不可开交的圣剑使和叛逆的骑士停了下来。

“——这股不像话的魔力是怎么回事？不止龙种级别了，简直像是——”

“立香，你们那边怎么样了？能听——我——话吗——”

光那个身份不明的敌人带来的压力就已经够受的了，亚撒偏偏在这个时候也飙起了魔力威压。玛修把盾立在自己和立香身前，抵挡魔力激荡引起的风暴。

亚撒说他打起来顾不上她们是认真的。仅仅是动手前的蓄力，就已经让她们站都站不稳了。

他的眼睛里已经是一片耀目的纯金色，完全看不出虹膜瞳孔了。

然而对方的力量明显更强。

亚撒将自己的高速咏唱能力压榨到了极限，终于将对方空间转移的落点拉扯到维度之间。

耶路撒冷的背面瞬间展开，原本位于伦敦地下的迦勒底众人被拉入了无光的虚空。

“到底发生什么了？？？”罗曼医生的声音终于变得清晰了起来。

“玛修！”立香的手按上玛修的盾牌。还没等玛修展开召唤支援的术式，未现出真容的敌人的声音先传了过来。

“迦勒底吗？独立于时间轴之外，就连这双能看透过去与未来的眼睛也无法观测到迦勒底。所以，你们才能存活下来，难看地、可悲地、毫无意义地苟延残喘。藤丸立香，人类最后的御主，胆敢违抗我的愚者——”

“你是——”立香瞪视着现出身形的敌人。

“从吾王的身体里滚出去！盖！提！亚！”

金色的流星从天而坠。面对顶着所罗门壳子的盖提亚，亚撒直接略过了试探的阶段。

而魔神王都没动就化解了这次攻击。

“……”

亚撒无视了看向他的那双熟悉的眼睛，按照计划触发了一连串的魔术陷阱。

这些预先准备好的攻击足以将神灵轰杀的七零八落，但魔术王本能地用魔力抵消了伤害。

只有他从阿尔托利斯的圣剑中得来的一丝星光突破了盖提亚的防御，

魔神之王抬起手，摸了摸自己侧脸。一抹红色出现在他指尖上。他像是看到了什么不可思议的事物一样，一时没有动作。

如亚撒所料，魔术没法对盖提亚造成什么明显的伤害。那么——等等，立香怎么没走？

迦勒底的御主，正在借用亚撒和魔神之王狂飙的魔力召集英灵。

“你是谁？”熟悉的声音提问。

亚撒直视着熟悉的容颜。不光立香，他也需要时间。“我觉得这是显而易见的事情，盖提亚。”

在亚撒感觉不到的地方，魔神们出现了一阵骚动。

有多久没有人呼唤盖提亚【我们】了？三千年了，三千年不曾有人呼唤过盖提亚【我们】的名字。

——不，我们是所罗门王。

——我是所罗门王。

——你是谁？

“你是谁？”魔神王再次提问。“如果你是亚撒，为什么不到我身边来？我的亚撒是聪明又听话的孩子。你为什么不到我身边来？”

“你想做什么，盖提亚？”

“你一定明白的吧？亚撒？人类是多么的无可救药——在你作为魔法使求死不得的两千年里，你也亲眼见过的吧？”

“见过这世间的诸多悲哀。”

“见过这世间的诸多背叛。”

“见过这世间的诸多掠夺。”

“见过这世间的诸多终结。”

“三千年，人类的卑劣、肮脏、下贱，没有任何长进。世间只有悲伤无数次重演。”

“已经够了——已经没有希望了，在这颗行星上，连神都只有消亡的结局。”

“就算活着，也只能不断见证死亡。即使你是第三魔法的持有者，也只能坐视你的孩子们一个个夭折。注定会死，生存又有什么意义呢？”

“人类的未来没有价值。这颗星球是错的，而我要修正它的错误。”

耶路撒冷背面的黑沉突然被天空投下的光芒撕破。那熟悉的光环出现在天空中。

“看吧，这就是我要做的事。”

“回收人理的剩余价值，回溯四十六亿年的过去，重新创造这颗行星——一颗没有死亡的，永恒的星辰。”

“亚撒，你明白的吧？真正拥有永生的你，一定明白我的想法吧？人类——”

“我不明白。”亚撒打断了魔神王的话，“既然你能使用千里眼，知道我没有死去，那么，你为什么不来找我呢？”

魔神王僵住了。

圣剑解封的条件凑够了没？亚撒一边试图弥合被撕了个口子的空间，一边平淡地问：“你为何不到我身边来呢，盖提亚？”

为何呢？

——因为王要盖提亚【我们】在时间线外守护这人理不断绝。

——因为盖提亚【我们】一直守望着整颗星球。

——因为王给了盖提亚【我们】一项无法完成的任务。

——因为这项任务高于一切。

亚撒用右手握住了左手，开始点名。

“巴尔，你为何不到我身边来？”

“阿加雷斯，你为何不到我身边来？”

“瓦沙克，你为何不到我身边来？”

“萨米基纳，你为何不到我身边来？”

“马尔巴斯，你为何不到我身边来？”

亚撒每点到一个名字，就有一柱魔神在魔神王周围显现。

“……阿斯莫德、嘉波、弗法、马加西亚、斯托拉斯——还有，抱歉让你等了这么久，菲尼克斯——”

一道金红的光芒飞向亚撒。这唯一不是魔神柱形态的火鸟直接化作一点星光，扑入亚撒胸膛，他的长发立刻镀上了一层金红色。

菲尼克斯的行为彻底惊醒了魔神王。“……你非要跟我作对吗，亚撒？”

亚撒给了他一个“你是不是傻”的眼神。

“你为什么一定要用所罗门王的语气跟我说话，盖提亚？还有，现在，立刻，从他的身体里滚出来！”

魔神王脸上的笑容僵住了。

盖提亚，盖提亚，盖提亚。

盖提亚，盖提亚，盖提亚。

你为什么一定要提醒盖提亚【我们】——

魔神王的喉咙中发出了非人的嘶吼。


	66. 时间神殿

亚撒并没有因为所罗门脸上露出痛苦的表情而产生任何反应。

他从未如此清醒。如果他不能限制住盖提亚的行动，阿尔托利斯就算解除圣剑封印也没用。

几乎是在亚撒出手的同一瞬间，魔神柱们也接到了命令。但是，七十二——去掉弗劳洛斯、佛纽司和菲尼克斯是六十九个——魔神们的意见并不统一。有些魔神迟疑着并未出手，有些出手了但实际在划水，有些干脆趁机跟平常看不顺眼的同僚干了起来。

更多的，是攻向迦勒底前来支援的从者们——能像弗劳洛斯那样有胆子也狠得下心对亚撒下手的，终究是少数，敢于违逆盖提亚命令的，也是少数。

立香粗重地喘着气。就算空气中充满了魔力，她能够驱动的数量却十分有限。

贞德、阿尔托利斯、莫德雷德，甚至杰基尔、安徒生，以及刚刚被她召唤过来的清姬、卫宫和库·丘林都在战斗，围着立香和玛修抵挡魔神柱的攻击。玛修维持着召唤的术式，保护着立香不受战斗余波的伤害。

她终于明白亚撒的意思了。喘息的间隙，她抬头望向空中。

魔法使与冠位魔术师的对决已经进入了肉眼无法观察的状态。如果是菲奥蕾，估计还能看出一二来吧——菲奥蕾？！

“立香，我来帮你。”棕发的女魔术师在耶路撒冷拥有和约沙法同等的权限，作为天才魔术师，她对耶路撒冷的控制仅次于亚撒本人。所以，没有灵子转移资质的菲奥蕾也来到了这里。

“交给我。”她握住立香没有碰触盾牌的另一只手，凭借立香和迦勒底从者们的联系，将耶路撒冷的背面与迦勒底连接。迦勒底的增援抵达了战场。不光是从者们，还有时钟塔的魔术师们。

“这是什么糟糕的品味——”肯尼斯与韦伯异口同声地嫌弃着魔神柱的模样，加入战局。

等等，那是韦伯老师还是孔明老师？

“都是，”菲奥蕾仰头看着天空，“毕竟，活人才能对他造成伤害。”

亚撒和盖提亚的战斗已经进入白热化。亚撒似乎是想用空间类的魔术将盖提亚困死在耶路撒冷，魔法使和冠位魔术师都频繁地进行着短距离空间移动，一时间空中都是两人的残影，他们互相之间偶尔打偏的攻击甚至可以把无辜被波及的魔神柱斩成两段——魔神柱的体积摆在那，又不能灵活地闪避。

但，魔神柱会复生。

不是没有从者想对盖提亚做什么，至少约沙法一直锲而不舍地寻找着攻击盖提亚的机会。然而，宝具轰在盖提亚身上也毫无作用，甚至伤不到他的衣摆。

“立香！躲开！”清姬大喊。

玛修抱住立香扑了出去，而菲奥蕾腰上弹出蜘蛛腿一般的魔术礼装，伸手拉住似乎打算用月灵髓液硬抗的肯尼斯快速躲开。

爆炸的余波直接掀飞了所有人。这一击似乎比刚才的攻击轻些——？

玛修抬起头，然后忘记了呼吸。

亚撒和盖提亚都停在了空中。

亚撒的右半边胳膊不见了。他没有躲开，因为他知道，他不能躲开。没等少女们的惊呼出声，金色的光点就聚集起来重新凝成了新的手臂。亚撒没心思恢复被毁掉的衣服，因此那条枯瘦的手臂裸露着，呈现半透明的金色。

“跑！”菲奥蕾声嘶力竭地大喊。如果这个敌人转移目标就糟了！

盖提亚停止了攻击。他观察着亚撒，“你就那么喜欢迦勒底？”

“看来，迦勒底也不是没有被毁掉的价值了。”

魔神王抬起手。

亚撒使盖提亚的攻击偏离了方向，这一击直接穿透了两个魔神柱。

魔神王露出了残忍的笑容。耶路撒冷的夜再次被撕裂。

盖提亚的声音在战斗的嘈杂中显得异样地清晰。

“戴冠之时已至，以此启发万象——Ars Paulina。”

魔神王的身影急剧后退。“那么，我把迦勒底毁灭给你看如何？”

迦勒底的管制室中已经是一片警报。

盖提亚已经展开了时间神殿，并开始与迦勒底连接，魔神柱们也迅速从亚撒的主场耶路撒冷撤出。亚撒追了上去，离开了耶路撒冷，踏上了时间神殿的地面。从者们也追了上去，几乎是同时，立香拉住玛修也冲了出去。

真正走到王座之下的，却只有立香、玛修和亚撒，以及被亚撒拉了一把才没被时间神殿边缘绞碎的帕拉塞尔苏斯。魔神王直接调整落点把从者们和魔神柱一齐甩到了神殿边缘。迦勒底的虚影在虚空中显现，魔神王再次抬起手——

亚撒挡在了迦勒底与盖提亚之间。

“你就这么想要阻挠我？为什么？为什么？”魔神王已经陷入癫狂，“你本应该是最理解我的人！”

“我为什么要理解一个连脑子都没有的蠢货。”亚撒平淡地回答。

“你根本不是我的对手，你为何要与我敌对？你为何不放弃？难道你不怨恨吗？你不痛苦吗？你不也被抛弃了吗？你不是一心求死吗？你为何——”

“你才想死。我现在想活着。”亚撒终于又一次伤到了盖提亚，这次他攻击的是他的手。

盖提亚已经疯了。刚刚那些问话，是不同的魔神问出来的吧？

亚撒试图再次展开耶路撒冷。然而，他构筑的工坊无法与时间神殿相比。

玛修提着盾，似乎想要上前，却被帕拉塞尔苏斯拉住。仅仅是和炼金术士争辩一两句话的功夫，局势就发生了巨大的变化。

盖提亚已经舍弃了所罗门王的外表，露出了人类恶的真容。魔神王放弃了精妙的魔术，直接以肉身袭向魔法使。

太快了。

存在于盖提亚体内的戒指消除了亚撒的防御魔术，他的爪子直接刺穿了亚撒把他钉在王座前的台阶上。

“亚撒——”

“亚撒医生——”

“亚撒老师——”

亚撒痛苦地呛咳了两声，抬起手，直接冲着盖提亚的脸，把剩余的星光一次性都放了出去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——啊！”魔神王发出了痛苦的嘶吼，本能地握紧了拳头。

亚撒几乎被他攥成了两截，液态的魔力漫下来，把台阶染上了一大片金色。

“你又杀不死我。”论忍痛的本事，亚撒比盖提亚强太多。这么好的机会，可惜阿尔托利斯不在……

亚撒的伤处迅速地恢复，却因为盖提亚的爪子阻挡而无法真正愈合。

“我杀不死你？谁说我杀不死你？”盖提亚几乎是哀嚎着，“作为魔法使的你也是死过的！而我，拥有观察过去和未来的千里眼！”


	67. 诀别之时已至，以此舍弃世界

亚撒无视了盖提亚的叫嚣，也无视了把他钉在台阶上的爪子，抬起右手，直接把水银剑扎进盖提亚的前胸。这一把比匕首长不了多少的短剑几乎无法破开兽的防御，但是亚撒丝毫没有气馁。

与后世送给弟子的出师礼大路货不同，帕拉塞尔苏斯的水银剑，内部是高纯度的贤者之石。

感谢弗劳洛斯给他的启发——这么想的同时，亚撒引爆了水银剑。

巨大的爆炸掀飞了想要冲过去的玛修，好在帕拉塞尔苏斯的风精灵为她和立香提供了保护。

帕拉塞尔苏斯腿上绑着的水银剑突然消失，出现在亚撒手里。在第一次爆炸尚未平息的烟尘中，亚撒再次引爆了水银剑。

两次连续爆炸将王座之下的阶梯炸出一个巨大的坑洞，也给显露兽形态的盖提亚造成了堪比神代星光对脸轰的伤害。

亚撒靠着魔法使的不死性重新凝聚了身体，然后投影出第三把水银剑——比不上真品，他也来不及将魔力压缩到贤者之石的能量密度，只能像卫宫那样以量补质。

亚撒把自己固定在盖提亚的爪子上，第三次引发爆炸。

他可以忍受这被爆炸吞噬的疼痛，但盖提亚不能，他身体里跟他共享感知的魔神们也不能。

第四次。

只是，对不起菲尼克斯——

第五次。

【没关系的，亚撒。我可是不死鸟。】

第六次。

亚撒勾起唇角。

第七次。

亚撒完全听不见盖提亚的嘶吼和怒骂，也听不见立香和玛修焦急的呼喊，他只是专注地重复凝聚身体——蓄力、投影——引发爆炸这个简单的过程。

第八次。

潜意识里，有一点歉意隐隐约约地飘荡着。回去之后，大概会被狠狠地骂好几次吧。

第九次。

阿尔托利斯怎么还不来——

比圣剑使先到的，是落入时间神殿后就直奔亚撒找过来，完全没有迟疑停顿的约沙法。

魔神柱无法拦住亚撒之子。约沙法的宝具只有一个，“受庇护的犹大王”。无论是多少军队追杀他，他都能全身而退。

这被动宝具来自于他生前的事迹。约沙法与亚哈共同出兵不利，不敬神的亚哈战死，得庇护的约沙法却奇迹般地于万军中毫发无伤地归来。国民把这当作神的庇护，但约沙法知道，这庇护来自从未离开他的，他的王，他的父亲。

第十次。

“啊啊啊——啊啊！”兽的嘶吼早就不成调子，“够了！”

亚撒并没能成功引发第十一次爆炸。他体内的魔力在迅速地流失——顺着穿透他身体的爪子，流向已经被炸得看不出面目的兽。

亚撒长发上的那层金红突然地消退了。菲尼克斯已经被盖提亚强制召回。

亚撒露出一个苦笑，躺在坑洞底部。他看不见立香和玛修的位置，只能凭着大概的感觉，将耶路撒冷的入口开在她们附近。

约沙法怒吼着想要攻击盖提亚，他的身体却逐渐化为光点。亚撒已经无法维系他的存在了。

帕拉塞尔苏斯凭着人工灵里储存的魔力，勉强抵抗着英灵座的召唤，他拉着立香将她推向耶路撒冷，却拉不住筋力高过他的玛修。

玛修在坑洞边缘跪下来。她终于看到了亚撒。她听不见亚撒的声音，只是看到了他的口型。

亚撒说，逃。

炼金术士也化作了光点。

耶路撒冷的入口还开放着。

盖提亚将已经被抽空的躯壳甩了出去，恰巧落在立香身边。橘发的少女几乎是立刻抱起它，用强化魔术增强力量，将亚撒的身体抛入耶路撒冷。

耶路撒冷的入口关闭了。

盖提亚的伤势在迅速恢复。在这成功消灭了亚撒的时刻，兽似乎想要享受一下他的胜利。

“看吧，即使是永生的魔法使，也有终结之时。没有死亡的行星，又有什么不好呢？”

玛修提起了盾牌。她看着身侧的立香，突然露出一个悲伤的笑容。

“人生不是在活着的时候找到价值的。”

她还在回想刚刚亚撒那个平静的表情。

“我不想要什么永远。”

“我想要的就在这里，就在此刻。”

“我想见证这未来，哪怕多一秒也好。”

“前辈，能再握一次我的手吗？”

“当然。”

“真遗憾，”兽的语气中完全听不出什么遗憾。“第三宝具，展开。凭行星之火，告人类之终。”

“再见了，玛修·基列莱特，再见了，藤丸立香。”

“你们，将在此迎来终结！”

【诞生之时已至，以此修正万象——Ars Almadel Salomonis】

【这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——显现吧，已然遥远的理想之城】

刺目的光芒消失，只剩下盾牌孤单地立在那里。

巨大的能量可以融化肉体，却不能融化纯粹的精神。

那是玛修·基列莱特的人类之心。

橘发的少女握住了盾牌。

“这种时候还是稍微冷静下吧，还没到你出场的时候呢。”不该在这里出现的熟悉嗓音惊到了藤丸立香。

“抱歉抢了你的戏份——”粉毛医生开着玩笑，挡在立香面前。“稍安勿躁，接下来会交棒给你的。”

“医生——”

“安心，我去去就来。”

“罗马尼·阿其曼？你怎么可能——等等，你是——”

他已经放弃了曾经的愿望，显出了真容。

“不！这不可能！弗劳洛斯你眼睛瞎了吗？你不可能是——”

伟大的以色列王平静地面对着丑陋的兽。

“盖提亚，我确是所罗门，是宣告你终结的存在。”

“哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！终结我？凭什么？区区普通的从者灵基，甚至连御主都没有，你凭什么终结我？魔法使都已经败在我手下了！”

“……你不该对亚撒下手的。”

“怎么，你心疼了？第一个背叛他，抛弃他，丢下他一个人挣扎求生的，难道不是你吗？菲尼克斯想要留在他身边，你都不允许！”

“盖提亚——”

“亚撒死了，一切都为时已晚，愚蠢的王居然才现身！你是来自取其辱的吗？你根本不是我的对手，能阻止我的只有生前的所罗门！死后的你又有什么能力——”兽充满了恶意地发问，“让我将你，和你那天真的脑袋，一起化为乌有吧？”

“生命终将终结，生命的过程乃是累积痛苦的巡礼。但这绝不是死与断绝的故事。盖提亚，我积年的惭愧，由吾之残骸中诞生的野兽啊，现在正是我制裁汝之恶的时候了。”

所罗门王抬起双手。

“盖提亚，让我来教你最后的魔术吧。”

【诞生之时已至，以此修正万象】

【戴冠之时已至，以此启发万象】

以及——“神啊，我要将您赐予的天惠还给您。全能对于人类而言过于遥远，我的工作仅限于人类范畴即可。”

【诀别之时已至，以此舍弃世界】

只可惜，没能跟亚撒再见一面——

“Ars Nova。”

“……为何！为何要——等等，”盖提亚突然陷入了癫狂的大笑。“居然——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——哈哈——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你，手上的，也是假货，居然没发现吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

以色列的王震惊地看着手上的戒指。

“你是要笑死——”盖提亚的狂笑却在某一刻突然卡住。他像是死机的电脑一样，肢体轻微地抽搐着，口中也像电流音一样，机械地重复着最后的一丁点。

“笑死——笑死——笑死——死——死——死——”

谁都看得出他在挣扎，然而他无论如何也不能说出本来想说的“笑死我吗？”这句话。

盖提亚逐渐褪去兽的模样，露出了和所罗门一模一样的容颜。

他似乎头疼得厉害，双手捂着头的两侧。

迦勒底的御主提起玛修的盾牌就冲了上去。所罗门王没来得及拦住她。

“所罗门”纯本能反应地一抬手就要将持盾的少女打飞，挥出的拳头和魔术式却突然停滞，立香没有被打中，反倒是“所罗门”被她狠狠地敲了一下。

“停手！立香！”所罗门王终于喊出来。

少女落在“所罗门”身边，没能挥出第二下。

“所罗门”将她揽住，用巧劲卸下她手里的盾牌，然后把她放了下来。

他说：“立香？——玛修呢？”

橘发的少女愣住了。

“所罗门”金色的眼睛望向了虚空。他的对面，所罗门王紧张地握了握拳头。

过了一会儿，“所罗门”终于回神。立香离他很近，能听见他声音极低的自语。

“原来，拥有千里眼是这样的感觉。”

“——亚撒……老师？”立香试探着呼唤。

顶着所罗门壳子的亚撒突然向后退了一步，平举起双臂。柔和的光芒在他两手之间出现，下一秒，粉紫色头发的少女落入他怀中。亚撒轻柔地把玛修放下来，把茫然无措的少女交给她的御主。

亚撒合上眼，停止了所有魔神柱的机能。他对盖提亚的控制还不太熟练，花了一点时间才收回了所有魔神柱。

时间神殿内一片寂静。

立香和玛修手拉着手靠在一起，看着两个一模一样的所罗门。

“手上十个戒指的是亚撒老师，手上只有一个的是罗曼医生。”立香小声在玛修耳边嘀咕。

“立香？玛修？发生什么了？”达·芬奇的声音从立香手环里传来。

“我也想知道发生什么了。”亚撒看着对面熟悉的脸。

他根本不必问。千里眼已经为他解答了一切。

玛修和立香下意识地一齐向后退了半步。

顶着所罗门壳子的亚撒走向真正的所罗门王，在他面前站住。

他们现在一样高了。

亚撒牵起所罗门的右手。他的手腕上，藤蔓令咒围成了“等我回来”的字样。

“你瞎吗？”亚撒轻声问。魔神们在他脑海中吵嚷成一片。

“亚撒——”

亚撒放开了所罗门的手。藤蔓令咒消失了。

“立香，记得跟他签个契约。”亚撒转身走向王座，“我要处理一下盖提亚的事情，之后我会回去的。”

他将立香、玛修、所罗门、其他从者和时钟塔的魔术师们一齐送回了迦勒底。

亚撒坐在盖提亚坐了三千年的王座上，冷漠地在魔神的公共频道敲下一行高亮加粗的系统公告。

【吵什么吵，又不是第一次了。】

是啊，又不是第一次被他抛弃了。


	68. 人之心

魔神公共频道里一片寂静。

他们有多久没接到过来自王的指令了？

亚撒一边封锁盖提亚的权限和动作，一边梳理着体内的魔术回路和魔术式体系。

王座上的“所罗门”闭上了眼。

亚撒一目千行地检索着盖提亚的运行日志，挑优先级高的一条一条捋着，一边在公共频道里继续发全频道公告。

【王】【你们是不是傻的？盖提亚是纯粹的魔术式，思维方式机械，你们也机械啊？】

【菲尼克斯】【亚撒？你没事吧？】

亚撒闭着眼，顺着所罗门体内的魔术回路找到菲尼克斯的本体，用魔力传达着安抚的意味。

他这么一动，菲尼克斯的“邻居”也有所觉察。

【桀派】【什么时候？怎么回事？发生什么了？】

【瓦布拉】【亚撒？亚撒不是刚被统括局杀死了吗？】

不明所以的乱糟糟提问瞬间刷出去五十几条。

【古辛】【所以，我们终于换老板了？】

【布松】【统括局呢，怎么不说话？】

【王】【盖提亚以下犯上，现在正关小黑屋。】

【巴尔】【亚撒，单独聊。】

排名第一的魔神突然发出这么句话，公共频道瞬间清净了——然后，六十九个通信申请敲得亚撒头痛。没有办法，亚撒只得把自己的脑子分成八核七十二线程同时单独处理魔神们的疑问。

【巴尔】—【王】【……】

位列第一的魔神私聊他新老板，却什么也没说，只是时不时地发来“我在线”的信号。

【王】—【巴尔】【你他妈的有屁快放。】

【巴尔】—【王】【……你会说脏话了？】

【王】—【巴尔】【公共频道提醒他们私聊你敢跟我说你不是故意的？】

【巴尔】—【王】【我真不是故意的……】

亚撒放置了巴尔，决定不再理会他——除非他说点有用的。结果亚撒看了一圈私聊消息回来，巴尔还是一片茫茫然地发着呆。

在亚撒的记忆中，巴尔是跟阿尔托利斯很相似的性格，但他比阿尔托利斯狡猾一百倍。巴尔都糊涂成了这样，无怪乎其他魔神一个比一个没出息。

【王】—【巴尔】【这俩你喜欢哪一个？】

亚撒向巴尔发去两份影像：他记忆中的巴尔的人形，以及一只苍蝇。

巴尔的前身是迦南的太阳神、雷雨和丰饶之神。所罗门王抽取了这位异教神的“存在性”，将他制作成使魔。美化自己、诋毁敌人这种事情差不多算得上人类本能，所以，在迦南人眼中，巴尔是俊美的至高守护神，在以色列人眼中，巴尔是一只大苍蝇。

【巴尔】—【王】【你想赋予我——我们，形体？不，不对，你是想——】

【王】—【巴尔】【看来你脑子还剩了一点。】

亚撒退出私聊，把魔神柱的影像一巴掌糊到公共频道。

【王】【这模样是谁的主意？】

亚撒感受着体内魔神们的骚动。

【王】【需要我重复一遍问题吗？】

【西迪】【小宝贝儿，人家也不想长这么丑啊，这是现界的默认形态，除非找到合适的躯壳，都得——】

【西迪】被【王】取消了发言权限。

亚撒都生不起气来。小宝贝儿？西迪你行的。

【王】【现在，立刻，都给我自己规划现界形态去，不然我就主动给你们分配形态。到时候是这样，还是这样，就说不定了。】

亚撒把巴尔和苍蝇的影像发到了公共频道里。这次不仅是公共频道安静了，私聊频道也安静了。

【王】【你们的提问我看过了。】

亚撒把公共频道设置成只有他才能发言。

【王】【我是怎么取得权限的——我用弗劳洛斯的身份被盖提亚抽进来，然后恢复了我的身份自然填补了所罗门王的空缺啊。还有人记得我是所罗门王亲自指定的继承人吗？】

【王】【还有人记得你们都是我的东西吗？】

【王】【我作为人活了六十七年，作为魔法使存在了快两千年，就没有个魔神想起来你们都是有主人的？菲尼克斯被下禁令，你们也被下禁令了？你们收到守护人理的命令，谁说不许你们在守护人理的同时给我报个信来着？】

【王】【千里眼看我满世界找不着你们很有意思？】

亚撒一句一句怼着魔神们，却对魔神们无所作为的原因心知肚明。

盖提亚。

与其他抽取概念（不管是来自异教神明还是动植物或者其他）而制作的使魔不同，盖提亚是“无中生有”从零构造出来的。被创生的盖提亚的本质是纯粹机械性的魔术式，不具备“自我”的概念，也不具备任何意义上的“主动性”，最初的盖提亚不可能产生“我想做什么”的想法。所以，拥有仅次于所罗门王权限的盖提亚会阻止魔神们出于自我意愿而不是命令的一切行动。

现在的魔神和盖提亚，是经过三千年的互相影响后，已经模糊了自我的魔神，和终于生出了模糊的自我的盖提亚。所以他们的意识才会高度融合，逐渐失去区别，并以一体的“所罗门”自居。

亚撒感知着被他指责过一通后，不能发言的魔神们传来的委屈情绪。还有救。

盖提亚依然被他关得死死的——失去了一切主动行动的能力，但作为统括局的机能还在自动运转。

亚撒不打算现在处理盖提亚。

【王】【我就不明白了——人理冻结你们解决不了，就打算在冻结之前搞人理烧却？你们是都傻吗？打不过不会找家长吗？小孩子都知道的道理！】

【王】【哦，觉得自己顶着吾王的遗体有个冠位容器了不起，你们解决不了的别人也解决不了？你们筹划的人理烧却七个特异点立香一个人就能搞定四个——闭嘴，就算没我她也能搞定，顶多慢点。】

【王】【外敌打不过就杀自己人？脑子呢？让弗劳洛斯吃了吗？】

【王】【哦，对了，弗劳洛斯被我拆了，佛钮司被我派了任务守卫耶路撒冷，而且他做得很好，起码比某些傻缺强。】

魔神们更加委屈了。

【王】【把规划好的形态交上来我看看。】

【王】【时间不够？你们是生怕我不知道你们连自己长什么样都没谱吗？】

【王】【三个头已经不流行了！你们是嫌自己不够丑吗？就算你非得要三个头，那起码也得是大小差不多的三个头，说你呢，擘内！】

【王】【巴尔，不要把我发你的例子当你自己的作业交上来！自己重新规划，不然我真把你变成苍蝇你信不信？】

【王】【我只是要你们搞个现界通常使用的形态，不是让你们每次都按照同样的样子现界！】

【王】【帕尔，不要因为你会隐身就瞎涂一堆色块上来！回去重做！】

【王】【散发恶臭是什么爱好？不行！绝对不行！亚斯塔禄，你是存心想气死我吗？】

【王】【奇美拉也过时了，兄弟，你不觉得红配绿太扎眼吗？】

【王】【学学菲尼克斯好吗？把自己弄得好看点不行吗？】

所以你就喜欢好看的是吧——魔神们不约而同地想。

【王】【谁不想自己长得好看一点啊！普通人长相爹妈给的还要好好打扮呢！你们能自己选还不偷着乐！】

有些魔神发出窃笑——要是能选，亚撒大概会选长高一点吧？

亚撒继续不客气地指导着魔神们改变自己的形象。

巴尔看着亚撒发给他的，属于他的形象，有一笔没一笔地在衣角添着花纹。魔神中比较天真的那些可能以为亚撒只是对魔神柱黏糊糊的外表不满意，巴尔却知道，亚撒只是想让他们重新认知自我。

我是什么样子——我是谁。我从哪来，要往哪儿去。

巴尔“注视”着亚撒记忆中的自己。

没有人比巴尔更了解自己：他奸诈、狡猾、虚伪。他是地狱里恶魔中的恶魔。但是在亚撒眼中，巴尔是会捉弄他的坏心眼叔叔，还长得很好看，功过相抵，亚撒可以勉为其难地不那么讨厌他。

真是天真又愚蠢的孩子。巴尔在心里嘲讽着——却又想要落泪。

亚撒感受到巴尔别扭的情绪，心下笑笑，不去催他，任由他一个人自省。以他对七十二魔神的了解，愿意听他话的本就是多数，剩下的少数亚撒完全可以暴力镇压。

他只担心盖提亚。

他当然可以用权限将盖提亚一键还原到“出厂设置”，彻底回到纯粹的魔术式形态。这样“兽”自然被消灭——非常彻底干净。

但是亚撒不喜欢杀人。

几乎是读取过盖提亚日志记录之后，亚撒立刻认可了盖提亚那句“你本是最应该理解我的人”。

亚撒感受过跟盖提亚一样的心情。不同的是，亚撒很快因为成长而被其他事情吸引了注意力，但盖提亚成长得太慢了。

亚撒一边分神观察着被关起来只能旁观他们聊天的盖提亚，一边或是骂或是哄地给魔神们顺着毛。

盖提能感到亚撒的注视。他愤怒，他羞恼，他怨恨，他无能为力。他又回到了“只能看着”的状态。盖提亚的情绪渐渐消磨得淡了下去。亚撒和魔神们的每一句话都要经过统括局这个“服务器”，他只能憋屈地一直被迫旁观着。

盖提亚发现，亚撒和所罗门王对魔神们的态度是不一样的。

亚撒不会像所罗门王那样把魔神们当作单纯的使魔和工具，而是当作有喜怒哀乐的，活着的个体。

盖提亚愈发茫然。

【王】【嗯，公平起见，盖提亚你也定一个自己的样子吧。】

亚撒解除了盖提亚的禁言。

【统括局】【？】

【王】【要求是有个人特色，按你自己的喜好。】

【王】【再有一条我对你的要求，不要太伤眼。魔神柱那个实在是太伤眼了。】

【统括局】【……】

就像你对菲尼克斯做的那样，你想要赋予我们不同的个性和形态，允许我们拥有自己的喜好，允许我们拥有表达自己愿望的自由。

你还保存着孩童时期天真的幻想。

不死鸟就应该拥有太阳一样温暖灿烂的羽毛。海蛇就应该拥有鱼一样的鳍和鳞片。雷电之神就应该拥有闪电一样的速度。

你想要完成你过于短暂的幼年时光中未能完成的决定。

你想要——赋予我们人的心。

【统括局】【在那之前，我能提一个问题吗？】

【王】【说。】

【统括局】【所罗门王的第一宝具……您是怎么想的？】

王座上的“所罗门”睁开眼，视线却没有聚焦在任何一处。

【王】【大概，是开创人类使用魔术历史的所罗门王，为防止魔术造成灾害，而留下的最后的手段吧？】

【王】【你们想，这种“抹消自我存在所以我的过错也能得到纠正”的决定是不是很符合所罗门王的风格？】

【王】【诀别之时已至，以此舍弃世界。一了百了嘛，多轻松。】

【王】【我们的王一直都是这样。我以为，我们早就都习惯了？】

【王】【千里眼确定我不会夭折、以色列后继有人的那一天，他不就干脆去死了？】

他们的王——哭了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章迦勒底全员VS所罗曼。
> 
> 亚撒还没真的回过味儿来。他现在还哭得出来，等到他真想明白他就哭不出来了。
> 
> 盖盖并没有被真的攻略，他只是暂时处于被冻结的姿态，做不了什么。
> 
> 离盖盖放弃人理烧却还有很长时间，现在盖盖只是意识到亚撒和所罗门不同，对亚撒产生了兴趣。
> 
> 他想知道为什么亚撒跟他经历相同但选择不同。
> 
> 亚撒还没开始跟盖盖讨论人理的问题，如果说跟魔神亚撒可以一心多用同时顺毛，跟盖盖就是一对一旷日持久的攻坚战。
> 
> 魔神们的心只需要被唤醒，但是赋予盖提亚真正意义上的人性是一个非常艰难的活计。
> 
> 在那之前亚撒需要唤醒魔神们的自我和回忆——毕竟七十三个人投票（X）


	69. 混乱的迦勒底(1)

几乎是一瞬间，眼前的景象就从空旷的时间神殿变成了熟悉的迦勒底管制室。

最先动起来的是菲奥蕾，她落地的位置刚好跟所罗门面对面。

“等等！他——”立香一句话还没说完，所罗门就化解了她的攻击，禁锢了她的行动。 

“他是罗曼医生。”立香终于把这句话说完了。

管制室里一片寂静。

所罗门把菲奥蕾放开了。

“骗人的吧。”菲奥蕾呆呆地望着以色列的王。

刚刚与魔神柱的战斗就像是没发生过一样，菲奥蕾她们这些魔术师，以及立香的从者们，都恢复到了完好无损的状态。

“谁能告诉老子到底发生什么了？”库·丘林伸出左胳膊搂住立香肩膀，右手拎着枪，枪尖斜斜地指着所罗门脚下的地面。

“我们……亚撒医生赢了，是这样吧？”玛修看向立香。

“应该是吧？”立香也看着所罗门。她试图在所罗门身上寻找罗曼医生的影子。

他是和那个“盖提亚”一模一样的长相。他绵软厚实的长发，他金色的眼睛，他的站姿，还有这样平静地看着人的表情，都跟亚撒很像。

应该说，是亚撒跟他很像。

“罗曼医生——是，所罗门王的拟似从者吗？”玛修也仰头看着所罗门，迟疑着问。

所罗门摇头。

“拟似从者的灵基可不是这样的。”已经和韦伯分开的埃尔梅罗二世摸出了烟，想起这里是禁烟的管制室，强忍着没点燃它。“他是纯粹的从者。立香，你说他是罗马尼·阿其曼医生？我可看不出这位魔术师和完全没有魔术才能的罗曼医生有何相似之处。”

埃尔梅罗二世的辨识眼有多可靠大家心中有数，从者们一片安静。

立香还在盯着所罗门看。

所罗门的表情几乎没有变化，他只是垂下了眼睛，微微低着头，似乎在想什么。

埃尔梅罗二世看向牧羊人大卫。

大卫神色极其复杂地点点头，“他确实是所罗门。”牧羊人停顿了一下，“也是罗马尼·阿其曼——不如说，罗马尼·阿其曼本来就是所罗门吧。”

“……哎？”玛修和菲奥蕾一起发出了惊讶的疑问声。

立香依然心无旁骛地观察着垂首默立的所罗门。其他人都看着大卫等他给出解释。

“我只是知道这个事实，并不知道是怎么回事。”牧羊人摇头。

“还是由我来解释吧。”

这个立香从未听过的声音吸引了她的注意力。立香抬起头，看见原本在管制室操作台旁边的奥尔加玛丽小跑着凑过去。

“父亲，您怎么离开耶路撒冷了？”魂魄在没有额外保护的环境下是非常脆弱的——奥尔加玛丽皱起眉。

“亚撒王动用耶路撒冷的时候，就把我们都转移到迦勒底了。”后来菲奥蕾自己进入耶路撒冷打开通道，连接的也是迦勒底和耶路撒冷。马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚半透明的魂体表情平静地向女儿示意无妨。可能是受亚撒王的影响，他们这一对儿死人父女的关系倒比生前还好些。

“他是迦勒底英灵召唤第一号，以色列的王，所罗门。是我在2004年的冬木圣杯战争中召唤出的从者——我们获得了圣杯战争的胜利。”

贞德、齐格飞、两个亚瑟王、卫宫、库·丘林、埃尔梅罗二世一齐皱起眉。

“我的愿望是，得到足够运营迦勒底的金钱，而所罗门王的愿望是——”

“成为人类。”所罗门第一次开口。

“……也就是，罗曼医生，是，这样吗？”玛修断断续续地，迟疑地问。

罗马尼·阿其曼是所罗门王。

管制室里一片寂静。

“亚撒老师说，让我们等着，他处理完盖提亚就回来。”立香突然开口。“虽说是等着，也没有必要在这干站着吧？”

“我累了，我要去休息。”阿马德乌斯打了个哈欠。由音乐家起头，从者们互相以眼神交换意见之后，三三两两地各自退去，连清姬也被立香好说歹说地劝走，甚至大卫也离开了——但是，阿尔托莉雅、阿尔托利斯和埃尔梅罗二世都坚持留下来。

两个亚瑟王的实力保障加埃尔梅罗二世的智力保障，算是从者们对立香的最低限度保护。

时钟塔的魔术师们也跟着考列斯离开了管制室，肯尼斯、韦伯和菲奥蕾留下，也是三个人。

菲奥蕾深深地吸了一口气。“分开之后，你们一直跟亚撒老师在一起吧？”

立香干脆地点头。“达·芬奇亲那应该有记录。”

达·芬奇隔着点距离靠在操作台前，垂着头看不出表情。

菲奥蕾直奔操作台，她没用达·芬奇帮忙，直接自己上手操作。

立香和玛修没有兴趣看第二遍。立香想起亚撒的嘱咐，走上前抓住所罗门的手，给他盖了个戳。临时契约她很熟练。

马里斯比利知道他不用等了，带着奥尔加玛丽离开了管制室。

玛修依然保持着英灵武装，低着头，两手交握，折磨着自己的手指。

所罗门握住了她的手，轻轻地把她的两只手分开。

这是罗曼医生会做的事。

玛修反手握住了所罗门王的手——他的手上有个熟悉的指环。这指环在亚撒手上得缠一段丝线才不会掉下来，在他手上却刚刚好。

“亚撒医生……会回来的吧？”玛修低着头问。

“嗳。”所罗门回答。

管制室里又安静了下来。

菲奥蕾看完了。亚撒的亲传弟子镇定地走回立香身边。

“我现在进不去耶路撒冷。”菲奥蕾肯定地叙述。她没有哭，甚至眼圈都没红。

菲奥蕾栗色的眼睛对上所罗门王金色的眼睛。“亚撒老师主动封闭了耶路撒冷。”

言下之意，亚撒还存在。他的命令优先级高于菲奥蕾，不然，失去主人的工坊就会自动听从菲奥蕾的命令了。

“亚撒老师告诉过我，盖提亚最初是统领七十二魔神的魔术式。想必您对它了解更深？”

所罗门直视着菲奥蕾。“盖提亚，是我编撰的人理修正式。我死前为他设下了唯一任务，是守护人理的延续。”

肯尼斯和韦伯都一脸“你在说什么”的表情。

“盖提亚拥有统括、管理七十二魔神的权限和功能，反过来说，七十二魔神是盖提亚力量的来源。如果能取得七十二魔神的认可，盖提亚的能力就会被削弱。这一点对亚撒来说不难。”

“……诱骗盖提亚吸收亚撒老师魔力的计划，是亚撒老师和您事先商量好的吗？”菲奥蕾依然十分冷静。

“不，我不知道。”所罗门摇头。“亚撒什么都没说。……亚撒轻易不许诺。他说会回来，就肯定会做到。”

菲奥蕾不做声了。

“我有几个问题。”立香语气跟菲奥蕾差不多一样平静。“第一，你能先变回罗曼医生的样子吗，那怕是暂时的？看着你这张脸我总有打人的冲动。”

“……”所罗门的身形变得模糊，然后，罗马尼·阿其曼出现了。

他的表情自然多了。虽然还是比以前沉稳，但身上那种浓重的非人感已经消退了很多。  
“第二，刚刚你使用失败的宝具，如果成功的话，应该是什么效果？”  
粉毛医生明显地慌了神。  
“【诀别之时已至，以此舍弃世界】是什么效果？虽然我作为魔术师是外行，可我怎么想都觉得，这好像是个自爆攻击，我说的对吧？”“  
呃……”  
“是，还是不是，你说清楚。”  
“——是。”  
“很好，”立香一记回旋踢踹向所罗门身边的墙壁。“你们真是一家的啊？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是混乱的迦勒底1
> 
> 还有2（达·芬奇、大卫等其他人
> 
> 可能有3（再说
> 
> 亚撒舍不得打医生也舍不得打所罗门的，所以让孩子们替他出气了。
> 
> 对亚撒来说，菲奥蕾、立香、玛修是不一样的。
> 
> 对玛修，是只要她健康快乐别无所求，亲女儿待遇。
> 
> 对菲奥蕾，是希望她健康快乐，也希望她能继承自己的技艺，是跟约沙法一样的儿子待遇。或者说继承人待遇。
> 
> 对立香，是“侄女好可爱好想抱走当自家女儿养”，没有对玛修理所当然的那份责任，关系更轻松，没有对玛修那么强的保护欲，但跟亲女儿一样宠甚至更宠也说不定。
> 
> 菲奥蕾最终也没能自律成功——她和玛修、立香都以为亚撒一直不知道医生的真实身份，想像一下亚撒被骗了这么多年，就难过极了。
> 
> 被打没什么，惹哭了女孩子们，所罗曼心里也更不好受了。
> 
> 所罗曼劝菲奥蕾的话，也是在劝自己。
> 
> 亚撒应该没事的，他肯定没事的，他不会有事的……吧？
> 
> 所罗门千里眼是肉体保有技能，盖盖能用，所以亚撒能用。
> 
> 启示是灵魂抱有技能，舍弃愿望的所罗门能用，但它是被动触发的……
> 
> 有些大家都能想到的反应我就不详细描写了。
> 
> 我觉得医生和亚撒和好的最大障碍是，医生不知道怎么让亚撒消气，但是他根本没意识到亚撒不是生气……
> 
> 亚撒是害怕。
> 
> 不是“你怎么能这么对我”而是“求求你不要这么对我”。
> 
> 一生多病的亚撒根本不是肉食系那种掠夺性的性格。他的长处是顽强的韧性，持久的毅力，以及求生本能。
> 
> 他不会责怪医生的决定。某种程度上可以说他做了和医生一样的决定。只是，他和医生都不像玛修和立香那样勇敢。
> 
> 医生是：“啊，本当如此，我的使命终于完成了”，亚撒是“不是成功就是失败，赌了”。
> 
> 亚撒很伤心。
> 
> 因为事实证明他不重要——所罗门也好，医生也好，都选择了自我了结。
> 
> 他知道所罗门几乎没有感情，但他会用比起罗波安他已经全是受宠来安慰自己。知道罗曼医生就是所罗门王之后，他只为罗曼医生不认他难过了一小会儿，就因为五年多将近六年的相处而乐开了花——他生前也不过跟所罗门王共同生活了六年，其中一半还是啥都不知道的婴幼儿时期。
> 
> 这简直就是偷来的日子。
> 
> 所以亚撒愿意付出那么多，来维持所罗门“成为普通人”的愿望。
> 
> 他其实是有一点怕罗曼医生变回所罗门以后，会跟生前一样“不要他了”。
> 
> 结果呢？
> 
> 亚撒明白，医生这么做不是因为“亚撒不重要”，而是因为医生觉得“我自己不重要”。
> 
> 就像原剧情里医生磕兴奋剂一样，他不在乎他自己。
> 
> 亚撒也有这个毛病，但他跟医生不同，亚撒是习惯了，在他人看来很痛苦的事情，对他来说是稍微忍一忍就行。
> 
> 这一次之后，亚撒的心理阴影更重了。
> 
> 生前仅有的快乐时光是那个结尾，现在又来这一出……
> 
> 亚撒是真的怕了。
> 
> 这一点是亚撒和盖提亚的根本不同。
> 
> 盖提亚是真生气。是“你怎么能、你怎么敢、你凭什么这么对我”。
> 
> 说不定罗曼医生先跟盖盖和好了，亚撒还是“我再也不相信你个大骗子”的状态……


	70. 混乱的迦勒底(2)

“啪、啪、啪。”鼓掌的声音从管制室门口的方向传来。

“什么人——”阿尔托莉雅握紧了剑。

“还好我来得快，真错过这一幕的话绝对会后悔的。”金发蓝眼，容貌宛若天使的年轻人说——用希伯来语。

“有什么好看的。”另一个同样金发蓝眼，但容貌更女性化的年轻人兴致缺缺地回答他。

“贝利亚尔、拜蒙。”罗马尼·阿其曼叫出了它们的名字。他并没有因为立香的攻击而受伤——手上那个假的戒指为他抵御了攻击。

菲奥蕾、肯尼斯、韦伯和埃尔梅罗二世神色都变了。他们的神秘学成绩都不差。

传说，天上的星星有三分之一失去了光彩。拜蒙和贝利耶尔也在其中。它们曾是天使，自然拥有“天使般的容貌”。拜蒙身形如年轻男子，面貌娇美如女子，一顶镶满银白宝石的王冠歪戴在它波浪般起伏的浅金色卷发上。贝利亚尔打扮更加简便，也是一身白，长发被扎成马尾垂在身后。

两个魔神——或者说，堕天使，都没有理会罗曼医生的招呼。

“这里有一条来自亚撒，发给藤丸立香的口信。”贝利亚尔换了英语，把视线从粉毛医生身上挪开。

“我是。”立香拍了拍衣服，向前一步。

“先别召唤约沙法。”

橘发的少女眨了眨眼睛。亚撒又猜中了。

贝利亚尔跟立香说话的时候，拜蒙自顾自地凑到菲奥蕾身边，递给她一条纯白的手帕。

菲奥蕾迟疑了一下，道了谢，接过。

拜蒙又顺手摸摸玛修的头，“亚撒让我告诉你，不要担心。他正忙着修理那六十多个傻缺，等他搞定了就回来。”

玛修乖巧地点点头，跟菲奥蕾对视了一眼。这位拜蒙，长得好像凯特·布兰切特演的凯兰崔尔女王……

“啊，亚撒喜欢指环王三部曲，我就挑了这张脸。”拜蒙笑着解释。“现在耶路撒冷可以称得上字面意义的群魔乱舞，所以，暂时你们还是别进去的好。”

亚撒那一哭震到了不少魔神。他们早习惯了有跟没有也没什么区别的所罗门，也习惯了所罗门离开后的空荡，亚撒这样丰富又强烈的感情，对他们来说无异于一记猛毒。

魔神们跟喝醉了差不多，什么反应的都有。然后局势就有点控制不住了。

亚撒对时间神殿的控制还是差了些，他想了想，把耶路撒冷在时间神殿内部展开，然后把魔神们放了出来。

他把魔神们放到了耶路撒冷的正面，那是他们所有人的家。

能够保持理智的魔神见了这熟悉的地方，性子敏感的就开始哭，有的开始唱歌，还有作诗的。失去理智的就更是什么样的都有了，好些还是魔神柱的形态，抽风似的哆嗦，还有互相打结的。总之，场面极其混乱，信息量大得就连盖提亚都开始卡顿了。

亚撒顶着所罗门的壳子，一边分神留意着别让魔神柱们互相伤害，一边给还算镇定的堕天使们分派任务。拜蒙和贝利亚尔被指派到迦勒底，主要是因为亚撒比较相信他们的自控能力。

相信他们不会见了所罗门王就把他往死里锤。

“对了，达·芬奇——亲，是哪位？”贝利亚尔提问。

“我是。”达·芬奇应声。她并不像往常那样兴致高昂。

“魔神快递。”贝利亚尔把第四特异点的圣杯交给她。“吾王——我指的是亚撒，让我听你指令。”

“那感情好，揍——算了，先跟我来吧。”达·芬奇捧着圣杯离开管制室。贝利亚尔跟在她后面离开。

他没有再看罗曼医生一眼。

“魔神快递2号，”拜蒙半捂着嘴，打了个哈欠。“唉……”他做作地叹着气，“所罗门啊，”

罗曼医生神色一凛。

“伸手。”拜蒙站到罗曼医生对面，他一松手，一枚金色的指环落在罗马尼·阿其曼手心。

“亚撒说，物归原主。”

罗曼医生盯着那枚指环。他张了张嘴，发出的却只有气音。

这不是简单的归还物品——恐怕，英灵座上，亚撒的宝具也一齐消失了。

拜蒙冷眼瞧着他。

多么愚蠢的表情。多么愚蠢的反应。多么愚蠢的一张脸。这模样和所罗门没有任何相似之处，为何他会如此难过呢？是因为亚撒的心情影响到他了吗？

拜蒙心里的怨愤突然都消退了，只剩下疲惫和厌倦。

玛修和立香交换了一个眼神。

阿尔托利斯和阿尔托莉雅也交换了一个同样的眼神。情况好像比想象中还要严重。

菲奥蕾上前，轻轻按住拜蒙的胳膊，把叠好的手帕还给他。“师父还有别的吩咐吗？你应该不着急复命吧？”

“……”拜蒙侧过头看着菲奥蕾。“他让我当一阵子辅导老师——教你。”

菲奥蕾笑了。

拜蒙是魔神中的至上四柱之一，堕天之前是主天使，在神秘学和艺术方面资历和造诣都极深厚，当家庭教师实在是有点大材小用。

但，亚撒给菲奥蕾讲过一个“辅导老师”的笑话——某个非常著名的学者晚年专门给普通的小孩子辅导拼写的故事。她知道要如何与拜蒙相处了。

原来拜蒙在师父心里是空巢老人吗……还能顾及这些，师父应该应付得来。

师父不会有事的。

菲奥蕾和拜蒙也离开了。她想从拜蒙那里打听一些更详细的情报。肯尼斯和韦伯也走了，阿尔托利斯想了想，跟埃尔梅罗二世结伴去找达·芬奇。

只剩下立香、阿尔托莉雅、玛修和罗马尼·阿其曼。

罗曼医生还保持着那个僵硬的动作。

立香纠结地思考着亚撒这个行为是不是要表达“我不跟你好了”。阿尔托莉雅不怎么了解情况，但还是尽职尽责地守在立香身边。

玛修走到罗曼医生身边，从他手心里捡起指环，换掉他手上那个假的指环，然后把亚撒制作的赝品放在罗曼医生手心，按着他手指让他攥起拳头。

“别丢了。”

罗曼医生无助地看着玛修。

纯洁无垢的少女注视着罗马尼·阿其曼。她想了想，给了他一个抱抱。

芙芙在她脚下“芙”了一声，不知道是抗议还是什么。

“怎么办呐……”粉毛医生伏在玛修肩头哭了，“亚撒一定超级生气了……呜呜……”

立香扶额。你早想什么去了！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混乱迦勒底还有3.
> 
> 梅林（本人）要来了。
> 
> 所罗门在罗曼医生的状态下还是比较接近医生的。我觉得，就像盛装打扮之后会忍不住注意自己的仪态一样，所罗门状态下他会本能地端着为王的架子的……
> 
> 豆爸下一回被召唤的时候就懵逼了：我的戒指呢？


	71. 耶路撒冷的夜

亚撒顶着所罗门的壳子坐在耶路撒冷的最高处——第一圣殿的屋顶上，枕着佛钮司，抱着菲尼克斯，对着耶路撒冷的夜空发呆。

亚撒把魔神们都从身体里放了出去。能在“突如其来的自由”和“故地重游”的双重刺激下保持镇定的魔神是少数，亚撒除了注意着别互相打起来，别的一点没管。

这具冠位魔术师的躯壳中，只剩下盖提亚和亚撒。

盖提亚沉默着。从亚撒流泪时起，他就不再说话了。

亚撒哭了该怎么办——把他抱给所罗门王。盖提亚本能地从记忆中提取出这一条经验，然后就陷入了沉默。

亚撒继续发呆。

原来千里眼是这样的。原来……所罗门王是这样想的。

他能“看”到所罗门王被召唤、赢得圣杯战争、甚至许下愿望成为人类的全过程。

亚撒也能“看”到初为人类的，罗马尼·阿其曼的慌乱，还有他的恐惧、他的急迫、他像是被追赶一样疲于奔命的挣扎——亚撒甚至知道，那是因为神的“启示”向他揭示了世界毁灭的未来。

亚撒换了个姿势，把脸埋进菲尼克斯腹部柔软的绒羽中。

亚撒看到罗马尼·阿其曼磕磕绊绊地学习如何与人打交道，看到他被排挤、被欺负、被伤害。

以前亚撒就知道，罗马尼·阿其曼的人际关系很成问题。他那么敏感，又不会反抗，只会忍气吞声默默承受。他既不擅长应对别人的恶意，也不擅长应对别人的善意，总是在最后关头推开别人伸出的手，最终仍是孤身一人。

罗马尼·阿其曼做人真的很失败。

亚撒被召唤之后，明里暗里不知修理了多少对罗曼医生产生恶意的人。后来他干脆在罗曼医生身上恒定了触发式的诅咒。魔术师们不见血的隐秘交锋从来不会放在台面上，但亚撒来了之后，马里斯不得不清洗了一波迦勒底常驻人员。

这也是导致马里斯被杀的原因之一。

亚撒看到，他被召唤后，罗曼医生的纠结，喜悦，愧疚，和茫然。

亚撒想起那幅画。想起粉毛医生哭唧唧的拥抱。

罗马尼·阿其曼害怕亚撒会对他失望。他喜欢亚撒这样温和亲近的自然的态度，也享受亚撒的袒护、纵容和友人般的重视，他为亚撒对他才能的赞赏而窃喜，他害怕失去这一切。

他不敢跟亚撒说“我是所罗门”。

千里眼真的太好用了。亚撒能看到管制室爆炸后，罗马尼·阿其曼焦急地呼唤他的名字。他能看到他和迦勒底失去联系后，罗曼医生的焦急、忐忑、忧虑和恐惧。

——还有，在他回来之后，那种失而复得的欣喜。

亚撒能看到罗马尼·阿其曼抽屉里的药瓶一次次地更换。那个没有半点魔术天赋的普通人一次次压榨着自己的生命和健康，直到被亚撒发现。

亚撒能看到罗曼医生在他睡着后偷偷地想要亲他，却被魔法梅莉的消息打断——天，梅莉是梅林？

亚撒笑不出来。他就那样闭着眼躺着，观察着罗马尼·阿其曼短暂的十多年人生。

他看到罗曼医生为了躲避大卫王而让奥尔加玛丽替班，他看到罗曼医生“公器私用”借助示巴观测了“亚撒王的一生”，然后撑着回到寝室才把头埋在被子里面哭。

他看到，大卫王来到迦勒底后，罗马尼·阿其曼对于要不要跟他摊牌的犹豫。

他看到，他居心不良地去偷换戒指的那个晚上，罗马尼·阿其曼眼中的满足和爱。

他看到，在他一次次引爆水银剑的时候，罗马尼·阿其曼攥紧自己左手的动作。

他知道，成为普通人后，他的王很爱他。

所罗门王决定舍弃世界。

亚撒没再哭，但他的情绪变得越来越低落。

魔神们渐渐安静下来，各自在离亚撒不太远的地方悄无声息地呆着。

“你问我对他的第一宝具怎么看，”亚撒张口说话，发出的是让他无比怀念的熟悉的声音，“我只能说，我能理解。”

【统括局】【——！】

亚撒把自己被召唤到迦勒底至今的记忆打包上传到公共频道。

“可是，我不接受。”亚撒补充。

那是他最为恐惧之事。

拉墨用柔软的织物吸去亚撒头发上的水分，然后把光溜溜的亚撒塞给菲尼克斯，让他给亚撒穿上睡袍。菲尼克斯还没系好亚撒衣服的带子，顽皮的孩童就滚到了坐在床另一边的所罗门王身边，上身扑在他腿上。

魔神们被所罗门王收回了。对亚撒来说，这是“睡觉觉”的信号。

所罗门王熟练地把他的小蜜糖捞起来抱住，让他在自己腿上坐好。然后，所罗门王一手搂着亚撒，一手拿起羊皮卷。

“王还有工作啊？”亚撒扒着羊皮卷的边角拉下来一点，试图看清上面写的是什么。

好像是祭祀方面的事情——亚撒兴致缺缺地松开手。

“还需要最后确认一遍。”所罗门回答。

那是他的遗嘱。

他对盖提亚下了禁令，魔神们不会知道、也没有机会反抗王的命令。

六岁的孩子刚洗完澡，暖呼呼软绵绵香喷喷的一小团，安静地靠在所罗门王的怀里，玩着王的头发。

王工作的时候不可以打扰。

所罗门王逐字确认了自己的遗嘱书写无误，就把它放在了床前的矮桌上。

“明天起来的时候，记得把这个交给罗波安。”所罗门王嘱咐亚撒。

小小的亚撒拧起秀气的眉毛，“王，我不想跟罗波安说话——”

“要叫祖父。”

“我不想跟他说话。”亚撒起身跪在所罗门的腿上，抱住他的脖子，撒娇。“我讨厌他，不要跟他说话。”

所罗门王看着近在咫尺的、娇嫩的面容。亚撒想让我亲亲他——所罗门知道，也就这么做了。

“不必跟他说话，东西交给他就行。”

“那好吧。”亚撒勉强答应了。他用自己的脸去蹭蹭所罗门王的脸。

所罗门抱着亚撒躺下，熄灭了室内的灯火。

“王，”黑暗中年幼孩童的稚嫩嗓音细细地在王的怀里响起，“我是你的亚比煞吗？”

“——谁跟你说的？”

“亚比央。我没听全，但好像是在说我，因为他说，是王喜欢的人。”

黑暗中，所罗门王闭上的眼睛睁开了。过了一会儿，他说出一句和心中所想不相关的话。

“要叫父亲……”

亚撒扁扁嘴巴，不作声。“亚比煞是什么意思？”

“是一个人的名字。”

“那是谁？”

所罗门王回答：

“大卫王年迈时，虽盖又厚又松软的被子，仍然不觉得暖和。他的臣仆想出一个主意，为大卫王寻找一个美貌少女，让她伺候大卫王，睡在大卫王的怀中，以使大卫王温暖。于是，在以色列全境寻找美貌的童女。结果，书念地的亚比煞被选中。”

“所以，你不是亚比煞。”所罗门王得出结论。

亚撒纠结地听了一会儿。所罗门王并不需要别人为他暖床。相反，亚撒才是睡觉时觉得冷的那个。

“那么，王是我的亚比煞吗？”

“也不是。亚撒，你该睡了。”

“哦……”

室内安静了一会儿。

“跟王一起睡的时候比较暖和。”亚撒小声表示。

“嗯。”所罗门王轻轻地拍抚着亚撒。

“那，我是王喜欢的人吗？”

“是。”

亚撒把脸埋在所罗门的怀里笑了。

“睡吧。”

“嗯。”

亚撒美美地睡了一觉。醒来之后，迎接他的，是噩梦般的现实。

他的王再也不会回应他的呼唤了。

怎么叫也不醒，推推也没有反应。

他的王不动了。

他的王不要他了。

耶路撒冷的太阳升起，他的王却永远留在了耶路撒冷的夜里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我这一刀早就插了自己无数次了，终于放出来了。
> 
> 亚撒知道罗曼医生和所罗门都爱他，所以亚撒不会生气，他只是伤心。
> 
> 以及，非常、非常害怕。
> 
> 如果立香没把他的身体扔进耶路撒冷，让那一枚戒指离开时间神殿，那所罗门就没了。
> 
> 亚撒不是通过千里眼知道所罗门第一宝具的，他只是太熟悉所罗门的事迹，将神迹返还上天这件事，加上【诀别之时已至，以此舍弃世界】这句话，推断出所罗门是想干什么。
> 
> 盖提亚在时间神殿是不死的，亚撒是趁盖提亚不注意，顶着弗劳洛斯的身份伪装成魔神被吸进去的，所罗门用不了这个方法。
> 
> 差一点，他就要再一次失去他的王了。
> 
> 下一章继续混乱的迦勒底。梅林工具人上场，他已经排队两三章了……


	72. 混乱的迦勒底(3)

从第四特异点回来已经五天了。

迦勒底在马里斯比利的引导下，像前几个特异点攻克后那样，进入了有条不紊的工作状态。

立香不太喜欢这位过于锋利冰冷的魔术师，也不喜欢他那种似X光一样穿透性的的探究眼神。但她也承认，这位天体科的君主非常有能力。

拜蒙和贝利亚尔白天在迦勒底帮忙，晚上返回耶路撒冷。两位堕天使都是喜怒不形于色且嘴巴很严的魔神，菲奥蕾和达芬奇都没能从他们嘴里抠出什么情报来。

他们一直尽可能避免与罗马尼·阿其曼进行接触。但在罗曼医生背后，他们又总是无法自控第看向他。

立香想了想，在迦勒底边缘的角落里堵住了大卫。

“我想听听你的看法，关于所罗门和亚撒——还有盖提亚和魔神。”

“我对亚撒的了解不比你多，御主。至于魔神，我知道的甚至不如菲奥蕾多。”牧羊人抱着胳膊靠着迦勒底走廊的落地窗，态度一如既往地散漫。“我所知的所罗门，是年轻的所罗门。”

立香端详着牧羊人年轻的脸。“以前没注意过，现在看来罗曼医生跟你还是很像的。”但所罗门的样子，跟大卫并不像。

牧羊人把目光移向侧面，“所罗门并不像我。耶底底亚……是神挑中的祭品。与其说他是我的儿子，不如说他是真正蒙神所爱的孩子。”

“但是亚撒跟他很像。”立香微微皱起眉头。

牧羊人点了点头，“神态举止是后天学的，那个长相可不能单纯用遗传来解释——亚撒和所罗门之间隔着两代人，严格来说只继承了所罗门八分之一的血缘。我活着的时候见到的所罗门的头几个孩子，都是绿眼睛。”

“亚撒提过，他是天选的所罗门的继承人。”立香继续思考。

“我不知道为什么神性没有在亚撒身上起作用。亚撒跟所罗门不一样，所罗门没有心，也没有自我。他什么都不在乎，包括他自己。罗马尼·阿其曼虽然看上去跟所罗门区别很大，但他终究是所罗门。所以，他做出这种选择，我不觉得惊讶。”牧羊人表现得非常平静。“我想，亚撒也不会感到惊讶。”

立香想起在特异点时，亚撒突兀地让达·芬奇看好罗曼医生。“亚撒早就知道罗曼医生是所罗门了？”

“大概只比我慢了一步吧。”

“他一直都……忍着了？”

牧羊人没有回答这个问题，轻声说了这么一句话，“关键在于所罗门——”视野边缘移动的物体突然引起了他的注意力，牧羊人回头，然后拉住立香往后退了一大步。

被风雪击打着的迦勒底落地窗边缘，有一大把极长的头发乱飘着。这仿佛恐怖片的场景让立香也下意识后退了半步，再仔细一瞧——

梅林终于爬上了窗户边缘，动作僵硬地拍着玻璃。

“啊得、终于得救了。”迦勒底的休息室里，梅林端着玛修倒的热茶，哆哆嗦嗦地坐着。

“你消失了十来天，就是到迦勒底外面进行南极深度游去了？”立香一脸的匪夷所思。

“什么啊，人家可是万里迢迢地从阿瓦隆赶过来的，这么辛苦。”梅林假哭。

“哎？从阿瓦隆？”玛修把装着小饼干的盘子放在梅林身边的桌上，“梅林先生，难不成你是……”

“对的，本人，活的，花之魔术师梅林，为拯救世界而来~”杯中的茶水终于到了可以入口的温度，梅林刚要喝一口，就又一次被芙芙踢了脸，茶水一半贡献给了他的袍子。

“你好过分哟凯西帕鲁格。”梅林放下杯子捉住愤怒的小动物，“我说拯救世界可是认真的哟。”

“你？拯救世界？认真的？”粉毛医生出现在休息室门口，咬牙切齿，“用得到你的时候你玩消失，用不到你的时候——”

“把亚撒从你赐予的恐惧和悲伤的世界里救出来，不是拯救世界吗，所罗门？”梅林脸上的笑意消退了。“你还有心思在这闲逛？从时间神殿回来都多久了，你都做什么了？把第一兽交给亚撒一个人对付，你就撒手不管了？”

罗曼医生像是被雷劈了一样僵立当场。亚撒不肯见他。耶路撒冷不向任何人敞开，他根本——不，这都是借口。是他在逃避，他不敢见亚撒。

“那两个小天使呢？我去跟他们聊一聊。”梅林站起来，把芙芙交给玛修，“亚撒不睡觉，我能做的有限，得先想办法让亚撒睡觉。”

“等等，亚撒老师有多久没睡觉了？”立香抓住梅林的袖子。

“从伦敦到现在？我在耶路撒冷花园里留了东西，感知不会出错。”

“可是，亚撒老师现在是活人吧？”

“嘛这我就不确定了，他现在在所罗门的身体里，不过，只要他不自己主动放弃第三魔法，他就不会消亡，安心安心。”梅林挨个拍拍玛修和立香肩膀，“交给我吧。”

实在不行就只能强制他入睡了。

此时，耶路撒冷的背面。

亚撒顶着所罗门的壳子，用魔术修补着自己的身体。

经过了几十天的争论和磨合，盖提亚的态度已经由激烈反对转为了保留意见。

【统括局】—【王】你想用回自己的身体，为什么？

盖提亚只问出了这么一个问题。

冠位魔术师的躯壳怎么也比你这破破烂烂的身体强吧？被炸了那么多次，补回来得用多大力气？而且，所罗门的身体很健康，你又何苦回到那副多病衰弱的身体中呢？

【王】—【统括局】因为这是我的身体啊。

盖提亚不吱声了。

这活计并不好做，因为操作精细度的要求太高，相当费神。亚撒检查了一下自己原装身体的情况，心里有了个谱。

【统括局】—【王】你不怕失去对我的控制吗？

亚撒停住了手中的动作。

【王】—【统括局】我为什么要怕？不对，我为什么非得控制你？你不是都答应我了吗？

盖提亚被噎住了。

【统括局】—【王】你不怕我反悔？

【王】—【统括局】反悔不反悔的，我又能把你怎么样？

能威胁盖提亚的只有“一键还原”，亚撒根本不想考虑这件事。

盖提亚莫名地开始憋气。

【王】—【统括局】你不会因为伤害别人而感到快乐，所以我很放心。

盖提亚这口气泄了。

【统括局】—【王】你哪来的自信啊？

【王】—【统括局】……？

盖提亚不说话，生闷气去了。

亚撒继续干活。

【统括局】—【王】你别干了，睡觉去。

【王】—【统括局】？？？

【统括局】—【王】我来做。

【王】—【统括局】？？？？？？？

【统括局】—【王】你不是很放心我吗？

【王】—【统括局】好好好，那我休息。你知道怎么做吧？

盖提亚继续生闷气，不理亚撒了。

亚撒把身体的控制权交给了盖提亚。他确实已经非常疲惫了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼医生不去给亚撒添乱其实是对的。
> 
> 耶路撒冷的时间流速在亚撒的控制下比迦勒底快。
> 
> 盖提亚见识多经历少，没有跟人讨价还价的实践经验，所以现在是被亚撒圈拢得有点蒙。
> 
> 亚撒觉得厚脸皮对付盖提亚很好用（X）
> 
> 亚撒还是有赌的成分，好在盖提亚不讨厌亚撒。
> 
> 盖提亚对亚撒的感觉和梅林对亚撒的感觉有点像，想不明白为什么亚撒这么信任他们。
> 
> 其实是亚撒在争取他们的信任。
> 
> 毕竟亚撒生前不怎么打仗，大部分都是结盟交易来解决边境问题，他非常擅长把敌人忽悠成友军（X）


	73. 现实和梦境

亚撒的精神进入了休憩状态。

亚撒醒着的时候，盖提亚通过共享亚撒的感觉来感知外界，亚撒睡了，就变成了盖提亚直接使用所罗门的躯壳。

盖提亚没能立刻开始工作。他控制着所罗门的躯壳，站在耶路撒冷的背面，面前是亚撒的身体——或者说，剩余的部分。

盖提亚只是看了一眼，就忍不住挪开眼神。

贤者之石的爆炸不是C4炸弹能比的。就算魔力补足替代了因为爆炸而失去的部分，外观上是完整的，但在冠位魔术师的眼睛里，这已经是一具应当直接报废、毫无拯救价值的尸体了。

太惨了。

亚撒总是跟他想的不一样。亚撒看着自己七零八落的身体时，情绪一直十分平静，只是认真地、冷静地评估着如何尽可能抢救这——躯壳的残渣？这要怎么抢救啊？哪还有抢救的价值啊？

盖提亚有点抓狂。他读取了亚撒留下的方案，心也沉了下去。亚撒的方案，在可操作性、成功概率、可靠性方面无可指摘。但是，在第一步搭出大致的魔力回路主干后，亚撒就得回归自己的躯体，从内部进行精细的控制和修复。

他是真的打算用回自己的身体。

盖提亚的疼痛体验很少，几乎都是被亚撒打的。但以他浅薄的经验和正常的逻辑思维，完全可以推断出，这过程会很疼。

亚撒可是磕一下桌角就要哭的。

不，那是五岁的亚撒。

盖提亚抬眼看着面前的亚撒的身体。

亚撒作为人活了六十七岁。就算魔法使不容易老，也完全不年轻了。神性和起源一起折磨着这凡人的躯壳。就算不跟盖提亚打这一架，亚撒这身体也衰败到极限了。

盖提亚得出结论：亚撒已经习惯病痛了。

不对，亚撒作为人死去之后，他作为魔法使还活了很久啊？魔法使形态基本可以算作能量体，哪还有病痛。

等等。三千年的时间足以消磨盖提亚的理智和七十二魔神的自我，为什么两千年的时光没有对亚撒产生丝毫影响？

早就适应了所罗门躯壳——实际上就是为这身体而设计、诞生的盖提亚，动用千里眼时根本不需要像亚撒那样主动调度。亚撒在他面前没有秘密。

果然，是亚撒才想得到的办法。

魔法使一次次召唤英灵座上的亚比央之子，成为自己的拟似从者，用英灵座上不变的记录来反复矫正时间带来的偏差，维持着正常的人格。所以，他没有因为永生而堕落。

每一次召唤，都是对亚撒一生的重温。即使他本人活着的时候已经记不清的细节，也会丝毫不差地重演。

亚撒守着身为人的记忆，为自己构筑了旧日的耶路撒冷作为陵墓。生前他被困在耶路撒冷，死后他把自己困在了耶路撒冷。

盖提亚皱眉。在劝说他构建自己的形态时，亚撒曾说过，光用千里眼看有什么意思，世界这么大，应该亲自出去走走。

为什么呢？盖提亚在心中问。

沉睡的亚撒不会回答。

亚撒知道自己在做梦。

实际上，亚撒不曾放松过对迦勒底的监控。他没有千里眼，依靠的是他阵地作成的能力。他对信息的收集手段完全融入了环境，不是直接观察，被观察的人也不会有被窥视的感觉，非常隐秘。

他知道，罗曼医生这些天也没有睡。好在他已经恢复了从者的能力，不至于猝死。

亚撒也知道梅林真身来到了迦勒底。他知道梅林说服了拜蒙，拜蒙说服了巴尔和阿斯莫德，亚斯塔禄投了弃权票。七十二魔神中至上四柱的地位特殊，他们中三个联合起来，不难说服盖提亚，何况盖提亚本身也对亚撒的精神状态生出了担忧。

亚撒不太愿意睡觉，更不愿意做梦。

他的梦境非常清晰。

六十七岁的亚撒站在耶路撒冷的庭院内，在永恒的晨光中静默。他并不打算走进那熟悉的房间，他十分清楚进去之后他会看到什么。

梅林出现在他身边。

“我说，你对自我的认知是怎么回事？上次是六岁，这次就六十岁了？”花之魔术师十分不解，凑过来上下打量着。

“大概是心态不同的直观反映？”亚撒平和地回答，“我对自己的梦境没什么控制能力，这一点梅林女士已经说过我很多次了。”

梅林纠结地看着他。“你身上兽的味道很浓。”

亚撒平静地点点头。“我知道。”他转过身面对着梅林，“……谢谢你赶过来。”

梅林后退了一步。亚撒的脸灰败得跟死尸差不多了。

“……抱歉，我知道我这个样子有点吓人，但是我控制不了。”亚撒转身背对梅林。

六十七岁的亚撒头发没有年轻时浓密，被剪短了，只到背部中央。

对久病卧床的人来说，长发是很累赘的。

耶路撒冷春日的晨光中，梅林脸色极差地瞧着亚撒的背影，像是瞧着无底深渊。

“盖提亚同意搁置人理烧却，但我们还有很多事情没能达成一致。啊，要是盖提亚能像芙芙那样乖就好了。”亚撒叹息。

梅林没说话，他还在自己做心理建设：一口气喝掉一大桶不加奶不加糖的三倍浓缩美式咖啡那种程度的心理建设。不，也许不是一大桶，是一整个游泳池。噩梦确实营养更丰富，但单纯的噩梦并不好吃。而且短时间摄取太多负面情绪会营养过剩的——话说梦魔会发胖吗？

梅林自己的思路都有点混乱了。他感到了被食物包围、掩埋、继而丧失食欲的憋屈感。

“不必勉强，”亚撒安慰道，“放着我自己多呆一会儿，总会好的。”

花了这么长时间，亚撒终于把自己的模样调整得能见人了，他说自己不擅长控制自己的梦并不是说笑。

梅林看着亚撒平和的表情。“……你不生气吗？”

“生气嘛，开始时是有的，毕竟我白忙活了。”亚撒想了想，回答。“但是，【易怒者必妄为】，我可不想说出什么会后悔的话，或者做出什么会后悔的事。”

“箴言？”

“对，箴言。”亚撒回答。“箴言，全本，每一个字，都是写给我的。其实是说给我的，后来做的记录。”

要谦逊，不可骄傲。要明理，不可妄为。要知足，不可贪婪。要平和，不可争斗。要存善念，不可为恶……所罗门把神所期望的和神所不喜的事情一一列出，箴言数万字，是期望，是劝诫。

这是神的期望和劝诫，又何尝不是所罗门的期望和劝诫呢？

“除了敬神这点实在无能为力，我应该算是都做到了。”亚撒眨眨眼。

梅林嘴角抽了抽。他算是真的见识到到亚撒对所罗门的厨力有多深厚了。所罗门怎么这么好命！

“怎么？嫉妒啊？你要不要生个自己的小孩？”亚撒开玩笑。

“我养过阿尔托莉雅啊。”梅林不咸不淡地回答，突然想通了。莉莉比亚撒可爱多了。“你就打算这么撑着？”

“不，我打算尽快用回自己的身体，然后让盖提亚创造属于他自己的躯壳。吾王的躯壳怎么处理我还没想好，如果他本人没什么意见，我大概会把它火化了吧。”

“盖提亚……”

“我不担心盖提亚。他是个好孩子——只是叛逆期脾气比较坏。”

梅林嘴角又抽了抽。“你就这么相信他？”

“你不也相信凯西帕鲁格吗？”亚撒回答。“说起来，如果我当时再晚一会儿，芙芙可能就没了。”

千里眼告知亚撒，兽抱持了何等的觉悟。

“是谁说‘遇见美丽的事物’来这？”亚撒微微露出笑容，“活下去，总会遇到好事的，不是吗？”

梅林哑然。

亚撒低下头。

【活在活人当中的，总算还有希望。】说过这话的所罗门王……

是了，他也说过【我赞叹那早已死的死人，胜过那还活着的活人】。

亚撒缓慢地做了一次深呼吸。一只微温的手在他头上胡乱呼噜了两下，亚撒抬头，不爽地看着弄乱他头发的梅林。

“咱们商量一下，你别反抗，让我正经吃个饭呗？”半梦魔认真地提出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒反反复复地重温生前之事的结果，就是，他厨力更深了……
> 
> 他对玛奇里·佐尔根特别反感的原因之一，是他曾经有可能也变成堕落的样子，幸好他在那之前想到了办法。
> 
> 亚撒不曾召唤过所罗门。
> 
> 盖提亚对亚撒有怜悯。跟怜爱一字之差那种（√）
> 
> 梅林说正经吃个饭的意思是让亚撒放下精神的防御(√)向他敞开心扉（×）
> 
> 亚撒会主动跟医生和好，差不多两章之内吧。  
> 就是不知道算不算真的和好……本来亚撒也不是真的生气。  
> 得让医生慢慢哄。
> 
> 梅林和约沙法说的，舍弃人类身份／人性就不会有病痛，指的是亚撒抛弃人类的躯体，以能量形式存在，没有病痛，也没有人类的感官。
> 
> 亚撒六十七岁时这么做了，作为人类迎来了死亡，作为魔法使获得了“新生”。
> 
> 亚撒在试图放弃魔法迎接真正的死亡过程中自己召唤自己，没有真的丧失人性。
> 
> 梅林不知道这件事。他知道“亚撒放弃了魔法迎来了死亡”（亚撒跟卫宫说的），他以为亚撒活着的时候就成功放弃了魔法（实际上没成功），他不知道这两件事之间隔了那么久。
> 
> 梅林阵地作成很烂，没能注意到固有结界和实际存在的工房耶路撒冷的区别。这么大一个耶路撒冷怎么可能是几十年建成的。
> 
> 他也是先入为主，慢慢想会反应过来的。
> 
> 盖提亚能看前因后果，所以盖提亚知道。知道隔了两千年的只有亚撒自己和盖盖。盖盖说出来也不是所有人都听到了。
> 
> 亚撒被召唤是“生前是人的从者”，如果他以这个状态直接取回第三法，那就是死后的魔法使姿态，如果不定期灵基再临，就会逐渐丧失人性。
> 
> 实际上亚撒是先取回自己的身体，然后取回第三法，彻底复活，恢复到他生前的状态。
> 
> 区别是，魔法使只有起源和第三法，复活后除了起源和第三法，还有神性和血缘，比没身体时更强，缺点是有身体就有肉体痛苦。
> 
> 亚撒修复身体会用一部分魔力重新构造，一部分时间相关魔术恢复。亚撒想恢复到跟盖提亚打架前的状态，但盖盖跟他想得不一样。
> 
> 亚撒从冬木取回的大圣杯，羽丝缇萨的魔术回路，被他在复活过程中用掉了一部分，还有剩下的可以用来补身体。


	74. 亚撒没有生气

在梅林抵达迦勒底又消失后的第三天，亚撒终于露了面。他先去见了菲奥蕾，然后召集全员开了个会。

立香安静地坐在会议室里。

仿佛一切都回到了刚从特异点F回来的时候，亚撒坐在中间，安静平和地逐个解答着魔术师们、迦勒底工作人员们，以及从者们的问题。

要说不同的地方——

梅林替代了约沙法的位置在亚撒身后，眼神不善地瞪视着坐在会议室角落里、距离亚撒最远的罗曼医生。马里斯比利所长半透明的魂魄坐在亚撒和肯尼斯之间，奥尔加玛丽和考列斯分别坐在他和菲奥蕾身后。

立香和亚撒之间只隔了一个达·芬奇，她可以清晰地看到亚撒眼角的细纹。亚撒仍是枯瘦衰弱的模样，气息却强得惊人，就算他有意压制着自己的力量，仅仅是呼吸间自然引起的魔力变化就足以让所有清醒的魔术师和从者们心惊胆战了。

一朵花颤悠悠地飘过来落在立香的膝盖上。梅林冲她眨了眨眼。立香嘴角抽了一下。虽然她很感谢梅林为她分担了压力，但她真的不想回应对方那个表情。

玛修一直为她小声解说，立香仍不怎么明白亚撒和魔术师们谈论的问题。她只是大概知道，现在的情况，就像是游戏里跳关先打了最终boss，然而主线通关仍然需要把每个章节都打通——已经形成的特异点不会自己消失。

面对诘问和质疑，亚撒始终保持着温和诚恳的态度。脾气再差的人也不好意思对他大喊大叫，他身边好像有什么神奇的光环，能让所有人都安静下来听他讲话。

“我与盖提亚约定，盖提亚搁置人理烧却，不妨碍迦勒底对特异点进行修复。条件是，我不能前往特异点协助立香。”

“——哎？”立香瞪大了眼睛。

“盖提亚说，‘向我证明人类有存活的价值’。这是他的要求。”

“好。”橘色头发的少女干脆利落地答应。

亚撒对迦勒底的人员重新做了调整。耶路撒冷依然可以为迦勒底提供粮食蔬菜之类的补给，但时钟塔的魔术师们却不适合住在那了。现代魔术师跟魔神做邻居，估计会神经衰弱吧。

立香安静地听着亚撒把所有事情都安排妥当。

“……今天就到此为止。散会。”

魔术师们和迦勒底的工作人员三三两两地退场，立香回望了一眼身后，从者们也各自散去。

达·芬奇坐在原地，没有动的意思。

亚撒虚弱地对她笑笑，“先容我处理一下……私事，如何？”

菲奥蕾、考列斯、奥尔加玛丽、立香和玛修互相交换了一下眼神。

立香看向角落里低头坐着的罗曼医生，玛修拉了一下立香的手，于是她和玛修一起离开了会议室。梅林打了个哈欠，跟着她们出了门，马里斯落后一步飘了出去。奥尔加玛丽跟着马里斯往外走了两步，回身拉起·达芬奇，拖着她出门。

考列斯跟菲奥蕾无声地交流了一会儿，叹了口气，一个人出门。

会议室里只剩下亚撒、菲奥蕾和罗曼医生。

亚撒有点无奈地看着菲奥蕾。年轻的女魔术师倔强地回望——我是你徒弟，不是外人！

一丝金红的光芒从亚撒头发上显现然后褪去，凝成一点，然后化作人形。

“菲尼克斯，”亚撒吩咐，“你带菲奥蕾去认一认人。”

菲奥蕾惊讶地看着面前这一身金红色裙装的大美人——菲尼克斯有一张跟亚撒一模一样的脸。她晃神的功夫，菲尼克斯就牵起她的衣袖带走了她。

终于，只剩下亚撒和罗马尼·阿其曼了。

亚撒扶着桌面慢慢地站起来。他坐的时间有些久，腿已经麻了。亚撒缓了一会儿，菲尼克斯不在，他自己活动确实有点费力。

罗曼医生这次没有等到最后。

亚撒还没迈出步子，粉毛医生就已经站在他面前——隔了大约两米。

亚撒呼出一口气，对他招招手。

罗曼医生全身僵硬着不敢动，眼神四处游离就是不敢看他。

“抱抱。”亚撒抬起胳膊。

“……呃。”

“举着手很累。”

罗曼医生哽了一下，步子拖泥带水地蹭上前，搂住。

亚撒侧头靠着他肩膀，垂着手，闭上眼。

很累。

“我不生气。”亚撒闭着眼说。“我只是有点难过。”

搂着他的胳膊变得更紧了些。

亚撒嘴唇动了动，那些指责的话，一个字也说不出。罢了。他睁开眼，抬起手，抱住粉毛医生，顺手在对方背上拍了拍。

“没事了。”亚撒松开医生，推推他示意他松手，罗曼医生反而抱得更紧了。

亚撒有些喘不过来气，但他什么也没说。他茫然地望着虚空中的某处，就连他自己也不知道自己在想什么。

视野边缘一点点粉色的头发突然淡去，变为银白，原本温暖柔软的怀抱也多出了咯人的触感。

所罗门放开了一只胳膊，抬起手，托着亚撒的下巴让他抬起头。他亲了亲亚撒的眉心，手伸到亚撒脑后，然后用自己的额头抵着亚撒的额头。

亚撒眨了一下眼睛。所罗门的发梢让他感觉有些痒。他心里也有些七上八下的。谁知道人的心是填补了空白，还是会逐渐死去呢？

所罗门从没有过这样的神情。

亚撒安静乖顺地回望着。他的胃正因为神经性的紧张而抽痛。他喘不过气来——但这不重要。

亚撒的手自然垂下，一动不动。

“亚撒，对不起……”

亚撒闭上了眼。“没关系。”他几乎是用气音回答。

很累。

亚撒安慰性地用自己的脸颊去蹭蹭所罗门的脸，到底还是推开了他。

“我打算暂时把盖提亚和魔神们留在耶路撒冷。”亚撒盯着所罗门的鼻梁，当他不想看对方眼神，又不想失礼的时候，他就会这么做。

所罗门应了一声“好。”之后，他又补充：“你想怎样处理都可以。”

亚撒没话说了。“如果没别的事，我就去找立香了。”

“……好。”

“嗯。”亚撒激活辅助行动的魔术，匆匆离开了会议室。他没有如他所说的那样去寻立香，而是躲进了迦勒底的地下发电厂，当初跟佛纽司呆过的那条不会有人打扰的走廊。

亚撒一只胳膊支着墙壁，断断续续地咳着。

咳嗽逐渐变成了干呕，胃部的抽痛让他缩成一团，靠着墙壁滑下去，瘫在墙角。

他说对不起。

他跟我说对不起。

他居然跟我说对不起。

这不是亚撒想听的话。

亚撒并没有放纵自己太久。他站起来，收拾了一下。他现在的情况不适合成为御主，他得去找立香。

约沙法在等他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒的痛苦是双重的——因为他知道自己面对所罗门时有多难过，再想想约沙法……
> 
> 罗曼医生要是不变回所罗门的模样，亚撒还不至于这么难过。
> 
> 日子总要过下去的。所罗门的债得慢慢还。
> 
> 连本带利那种（X）


	75. 魔法使的召唤术加成

亚撒感应了一下立香的位置，她好像在达·芬奇的工坊里。

贝利亚尔正被达·芬奇、立香、玛修、考列斯和奥尔加玛丽堵在墙边，突然化作一道光奔向门口。达·芬奇额头蹦出一个#。在我的工坊里想逃跑？万能之人刚想把堕天使抓回来，就察觉到了亚撒的气息。

贝利亚尔给亚撒开了门。亚撒飘着进来，抬手打了个招呼。贝利亚尔的身形消解在空气中，气息也融进了亚撒的气息里。

“……你就这么带着魔神？”

“魔神就是这样的啊，莱昂纳多。”亚撒一幅理所当然的样子。有贝利亚尔辅助，他不必主动使用魔术也能自由活动，甚至肢体的反应速度还能更快些。要说不足的话，大概只有亚撒很难屏蔽身体内部的魔神这一点。因为没通过盖提亚，直接与魔神连接，偶尔会有点吵。

立香和玛修对望了一眼。亚撒看上去太平静了。

“亚撒老师，我姐姐没跟你一起吗？”考列斯问。

“我让菲尼克斯带着她回耶路撒冷认认人——我是说，魔神。”亚撒没绷住，笑了。“现在，菲奥蕾正在教训祸害了草莓田的桀派。”

桀派那个憨憨大概是被巴尔推出去试探菲奥蕾的，可魔神们也不想想，菲奥蕾在耶路撒冷拥有与约沙法同等的权限，在魔术师的工坊里挑衅主人可不是什么明智的举动，菲奥蕾不用直接攻击，稍微调动一下耶路撒冷的自动防御就够魔神们喝一壶。他的弟子可不是什么小羊羔。

亚撒的笑容太苍白了。

玛修凑过去，轻轻扶住亚撒的胳膊。暖的。

亚撒非常自然地抬起手揉了揉玛修的头发，然后看着立香：“立香，能帮我一个忙吗？我想召唤约沙法。”

立香点点头。

“差点忘了，这个给马里斯。”亚撒从虚数空间里拿出一个盒子，递给奥尔加玛丽。“我以前做的概念武装。昨天才想起来我还有这么个东西——马里斯有‘空’的属性，应该可以用。”

“等等，概念武装？”达·芬奇眼睛亮了。

“……”亚撒有点无力地看着万能之人，“它的用途是保持灵魂的稳定，你想玩——研究概念武装的话，有时间我给你拿别的。过两天我可能要清点下耶路撒冷的收藏，到时候你再挑吧。”

“随便我挑吗？”达·芬奇更兴奋了。

“私人物品除外。”亚撒回答。

什么是私人物品还不是你自己说了算——达·芬奇的表情很明显地表示出了这个意思。

亚撒没理她，继续跟奥尔加玛丽说话，“说到清点，因为东西有很多，我需要帮手。在辨识魔术材料和制品方面有自信的魔术师都可以来，我会支付令人满意的报酬。对了，告诉韦伯他必须来，”他又转向立香，“也麻烦你告诉你家从者们，特别是埃尔梅罗二世，请他帮忙。”

立香点点头。玛修犹豫地看着亚撒。

“你们也可以来，”亚撒又抬手揉着玛修的头发，“应该挺好玩的。”

玛修睁着清澈的眼睛，抿了一下嘴唇，“那，罗曼医生也能去吗？”

你跟罗曼医生，和好了吗？

亚撒的手停住了。他垂下眼帘，平静地回答，“当然。”停顿了一下，他又补充道：“但必须得是罗曼医生——如果他以所罗门的形态去，恐怕正事就干不成了。”

七十二魔神得排着队跟他算账。

面对罗马尼·阿其曼的时候，亚撒还能思考问题。面对所罗门的时候，他脑中就只有空白了。

“走吧，我们去召唤室。”

达·芬奇亲为立香准备了九十颗圣晶石。加上以前没用完的，立香一共有一百五十颗。

难得亚撒能跟她一起召唤，立香决定都用了。

于是——

第一个响应召唤的是约沙法。高大英俊的王子红着眼睛抱住亚撒，做父亲的那个只得温声哄着，拉着儿子到房间角落里坐下。

接着，新的从者接二连三的出现。

“剑士，吉尔·德·雷，应邀前来。”

幸好不是术阶那位，立香心想，

“我是尤瑞艾莉，没错，是女神大人哟。”

“唔噢噢噢噢哦哦哦！”

很好，尤瑞艾莉和阿斯忒里俄斯一起来了。

“你就是我的新经纪人？请多指教，要好好培养我哟♥”

完了，清姬非得跟这位打起来。

“我【罗马】就是罗马。”

……没毛病。

“我是玛尔达。仅仅是玛尔达而已。我们，一定要拯救世界。”

能再见到玛尔达立香还是很高兴的。

“我是三流从者安徒生，把我随便扔在书架的角落吧。”

恐怕并不能。

“Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr——Ar。”

等等，这狂战士不能说话的？不对，大公和清姬那样的才是少数……

“我的名字是杰基尔——不是海德。”

好吧好吧你说了算。

“又要做肮脏的工作了吗，算了，反正一直如此。”

天之杯也在迦勒底，我要不要告诉他呢……

“唔唔唔……”

弗兰亲，我也很高兴见到你哟。

“暗杀者，开膛手杰克。请多关照，妈妈。”

等等，杰克你妈妈——哦你妈妈还没来。

“哎呀，这次是作为魔术师被召唤的吗？哦，是你们啊，先前见过吧？”

什么，同一个人可以被召唤两次吗？

“你就是新的雇主？我是弗朗西斯·德雷克，好好相处吧~”

大姐头！你终于来了！

“初次见面，御主，由于我还是个不成熟的剑士，请称我为莉莉——”

哎哎哎哎啊？又是同一个人？？？

“剑士，莫德雷德至此——我父亲在吗——哎？年轻的父王？？？”

对的，你年长的“父王”也在呢。

“居然选择了余啊！真是个懂行的魔术师呢！”

欢迎，尼禄陛下，【罗马】也在呢。

以及——最后出现的，一人耗光了九颗圣晶石的魔力，才完整显现的，编着一条麻花辫的炼金术士。

“应召唤而来——等等，你是立香。那么，亚撒呢？”

在召唤室里从者越来越多的过程中，不知何时，亚撒已经带着约沙法返回了耶路撒冷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 豆爸：我相好呢？
> 
> 亚撒：哄孩子中。
> 
> 豆爸好可怜（捧读）


	76. 兽的愿望

亚撒的清点工作没能进行，因为他病了。

亚撒免疫力很差，三千年前的身体对现代的病毒没有半点抗性，他忘记了这回事，没有像去伦敦之前那样为自己的身体套上一层层防御魔术（虽然当时主要是为了掩盖幻术的痕迹）。

结果就是，他感冒了，然后症状急速地恶化。

约沙法半夜去找达·芬奇，然后达·芬奇薅住罗曼医生的领子把他拎进耶路撒冷。

亚撒因为发热和停不下来的咳嗽而神志不清，无法主动配合，治愈魔术就像伤害魔术那样，直接被他破格的魔术抗性抵消。连精通治疗术的魔神也无计可施。

立香和玛修安顿新召唤的从者们睡得有些晚，第二天起来遇见菲奥蕾才知道昨晚都发生了什么。

所罗门跟盖提亚在耶路撒冷干了一架。亚撒开始咳血，他们才停手。所罗门直接抢走了亚撒带他离开耶路撒冷回到迦勒底，安顿在玛修住过的无菌病房里，那些许久未动用过的维持生命的仪器再次派上了用场。魔术对昏昏沉沉的亚撒不起作用，他们只能指望所罗门——确切说，是罗马尼·阿其曼的医术，以及帕拉塞尔苏斯的普通治疗药剂。

立香和玛修赶过来的时候，炼金术士匆匆配置的止痛和安神药剂的药效刚过，亚撒因为痛苦又开始神经性地抽搐和干呕，还夹杂着断断续续的咳嗽。

盖提亚顶着所罗门的壳子站在观察窗外，面无表情地俯视着。玛修跑过来的时候还以为他是罗曼医生，被立香拉了一下才发现下面病房里还有一个所罗门。

盖提亚没有理会她们。

约沙法也在这条走廊上，但他没站在观察窗边，而是靠在窗子对面的墙壁上，抱着自己的胳膊肘，低着头，不知道在想什么。

玛修扶着窗子的边缘，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉。立香红着眼圈拉着玛修转身，抱住她。

炼金术士带着新制的药剂匆匆赶了回来。

所罗门伸手从帕拉塞尔苏斯手中接过药瓶，还没等他开始下一步，炼金术士把他推开，坐到病床上，把亚撒半抱起来，从身后搂住。

然后炼金术士又从所罗门手里拿走了药剂。

亚撒还在断断续续地咳嗽，喂药这件小事因此变得无比困难和漫长。帕拉塞尔苏斯轻声哄着他，不断地拍抚着他的胸背，终于把这一小瓶药水都灌了进去。等待药剂生效的时间里，帕拉塞尔苏斯帮给亚撒漱了口。炼金术士将亚撒拢在怀里，掖紧被角，右手伸到被子里跟亚撒十指相扣，左手放在被子外面搂着，低头轻轻啄吻着他的唇角。

这完全违背无菌病房规章制度的行为没有受到任何阻拦。亚撒的呼吸因为炼金术士的安抚渐渐平缓下来，咳嗽也明显少了。

离药真的生效起码还要十几分钟呢。

所罗门默默地退出了病房。这点自觉他还是有的。亚撒在他怀里，只会挣扎着想推开他。

药剂中的止痛成分终于生效了。帕拉塞尔苏斯见亚撒的眼神逐渐有了焦点，凑过去，给他一个温柔短暂的吻。

亚撒脑子里乱糟糟地想着，你也不怕我传染你，后来又想起来，菲利普斯是从者，不会生病，从无菌病房外面进来时，只要灵体化，进来，再实体化，连消毒都不必的。

按照菲利普斯配药的习惯，距离安神的成分生效可能还得十来分钟。亚撒抬起眼，恰巧看到盖提亚那没有表情的脸。

在亚撒失去意识的时候，盖提亚随时可以挣脱他的辖制，可是盖提亚没有。他只做了一件事：强制关停所有魔神的机能，不对亚撒的精神造成更多负担。

他没有切断与亚撒的连接，却一直保持着彻底的静默。

【王】—【统括局】？

【统括局】—【王】所罗门健康的身体有什么不好吗？

盖提亚几乎是立刻开始后悔“说”出了这句话。他们之间的联络可不能撤回的。

【王】—【统括局】……等你有了自己的模样，你就明白了。

亚撒躺着的角度，能看到站在窗边正在说话的所罗门、立香和玛修。他看不到约沙法，只能大致感应到他的位置。

亚撒松开与菲利普斯十指相扣的右手，微微动了动。

金色的光点出现在约沙法面前，勾勒出一排希伯来语的文字。这动静也引起了所罗门和盖提亚的注意。

脸上没表情的盖提亚和约沙法，勉强保持着微笑的所罗门，都立刻变了脸色，刚刚止住哭泣的玛修，眼泪又开始流个不停。

玛修抽噎着告诉立香那行字的意思。

亚撒写的是，别害怕，我不会放弃。我再也不会丢下你了。

亚撒的情况时好时坏。好的时候还可以跟玛修开玩笑，说我们两个好像掉个了，这次换你来陪我啦，不好的时候，便整日昏昏沉沉。亚撒的各项生命体征早就跌出了正常活人应有的范围，如果他只是普通的活人，他大概已经死了几百次了。

爱丽丝菲尔确认过他的情况：死不了，活受罪。

“在来到迦勒底之前，我曾经向亚撒王询问过，他是如何放弃第三魔法迎来终结的。”天之杯神色忧伤地注视着昏睡的病人，“他告诉我，他的方法我用不了——实际上，他也不是成功地放弃了第三魔法，而是，逆用了第二魔法。”

第二魔法的代表礼装宝石剑，能从各个时间线的其他世界抽取魔力为己用，亚撒逆用了这一点，将自己的魔力向无数个平行世界输送，这种消耗，终于远远大过他的魔力恢复速度，于是第三魔法迎来衰竭，亚撒也终于得到了解脱。

天之杯是被创造的人造人，她的第三法是被赋予的，没有能力获取第二法。所以，亚撒的方法她用不了。

“他自己不主动放弃的话，他是不可能……终结的。”爱丽丝菲尔如此结论。

约沙法点点头，“谢谢。”他向爱丽丝菲尔道了谢，又回到走廊里，靠着窗子对面的墙壁。

约沙法总是沉默地站在这根本看不到亚撒的地方，一站就不知多久。

他不知道亚撒能坚持多久，但他知道自己一定会先坚持不住。

亚撒完全可以再次自杀，一死了之，然后被重新作为从者召唤，恢复二十岁左右最健康的形态。他大可以在把约沙法召唤回来之前完成这一切，然后对约沙法道个歉，约沙法并不会亲自经历这个过程，顶多生一会儿气。

但是，亚撒不愿意。

因为他自杀的念头，生前他就已经让约沙法痛苦了那么久。最后他还是终结了作为犹大国之王的一生，抛下了约沙法。

亚撒不能做第二次。他知道第二次会有多痛。

盖提亚对此无法理解。亚撒那句“己所不欲勿施于人”在他看来是那么可笑。他也无法理解为什么亚撒不肯使用所罗门的身体，为此，他甚至一个一个地问了很多人。

“换了我，我也不会想用我爸爸的身体的。”立香如此回答。“不知道为什么，只是觉得，这不对。”

“我不明白。”玛修跟他一样不解，“但是，亚撒医生一定是有自己的理由吧？”

“……”约沙法难得露出一点无奈的笑意，“你果然不是人类。”

菲奥蕾对他的回答是：“师父就算用奥尔加玛丽那样的人造身体，也不会做你说的那种选择的。”她还没放弃劝说亚撒改变生存状态——有帕拉塞尔苏斯这么个大师级别人造人制作者在，什么样的躯体做不出来？配合第三法后可以无限接近活人。只是，她也不明白为什么帕拉塞尔苏斯和亚撒都不同意。

考列斯和奥尔加玛丽的回答都是“我不知道”。

梅林瞪了他一会儿什么都没说。

达·芬奇则是用怜悯的眼神看着懵懂的兽，问他：“亚撒怎么回答的？”

“他说，等我拥有自己的模样，就能理解了。我不认为他说的是真话。”

亚撒就知道糊弄他。

达芬奇看着跟所罗门一模一样，却无比认真，无比茫然，还带着一丝丝委屈的脸。她有点明白亚撒为什么对这足以毁灭世界的兽如此宽容了。

“那你为什么不试一试呢？拥有属于自己的模样。”万能之人轻快地反问。

盖提亚沉默。

最终，他去问了所罗门。

为了与盖提亚有所区别，所罗门还是披着罗马尼·阿其曼的模样。

粉色头发的医生看着盖提亚，心平气和地解答他的疑问。

“因为亚撒害怕变得不像自己。他害怕自己会堕落、会失去人性。”

“人性，究竟是什么呢？”

“这个太复杂了，我没法给你简单的答案。”罗曼医生轻声说，“毕竟，我获得人性，也只有短短的十多年。”

“……！”

“我只能说，有没有人性，差别很大。”

兽陷入思考。

所罗门王和罗曼医生的差别确实很大。差别大得可笑。

“与其说亚撒希望你拥有自己的模样，不如说他希望你拥有‘自我’。在这方面做得最好的是菲尼克斯。它有自己的愿望，即使它的愿望大部分是寄托在亚撒身上的。”

“你的愿望是什么呢？”拥有人性的所罗门王把这个问题留给了盖提亚。

它的愿望是什么呢？

盖提亚想，我希望亚撒不要再生病。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章亚撒恢复健康。
> 
> 说起来豆爸出来之后时不时的我就想写点荤的，但是我不想被炸号，所以我最近把这篇搬到了AO3。两边会同步更新，老福特那边应该快一点


	77. 十八九岁的亚撒谁也不信

谁都没想到盖提亚会突然出手。  
前一秒盖提亚还在走廊里装摆设，下一秒他就出现在病房里，抱起亚撒，展开时间神殿，消失。前前后后总共也没超过三秒。  
约沙法急疯了，帕拉塞尔苏斯盯着罗曼医生不说话，而罗曼医生只是苦涩地说了这么一句：“最差的结果，是亚撒用回我——所罗门的身体。盖提亚舍不得对亚撒做什么的。”  
他们都想起盖提亚询问他们的那个问题，然后陷入沉默。  
从亚撒病倒到现在已经过了十天，这十天就像十年。  
生老病死本是常态，可是，在末世的夹缝中，在这充斥着亡灵的迦勒底，老病却鲜见。  
活着是一件多么不容易的事情。  
死更难。

梅林消失了一会儿，再出现时，摆出了一幅装哭又掩饰不住笑容的古怪模样。  
“所罗门啊，你完了。”  
“……梅林，如果你不会说话，我不介意帮你把舌头剪薄一些。”  
“你家盖提亚干了一件大~事~”梅林也不卖关子了，“跟你想的不一样，他没把亚撒装在你的壳子里，”梅林根本忍不住笑，“他把亚撒的时间倒流回去了。”  
“！！！！！！”  
“你家亚撒现在只有十八九岁，记忆也只到十八九岁的时候。”梅林古怪地笑着，“你的小甜心没有了，现在的亚撒——嗯姆呣呣——。”  
“亚撒自己肯定有准备——”  
“是啊，我有提醒他把自己记忆的备份取回来。”  
“……”罗曼医生觉得有点不妙。  
“我以前一直觉得亚撒太没戒心了，现在看来他一辈子的戒心和多疑都在十八九岁的时候用完了。”梅林作出祈祷的姿势，“希望他不要因为我的提醒而拒绝取回自己的记忆吧？”  
“梅林——！”

菲奥蕾一个人坐在亚撒日常起居的房间里。  
亚撒不让动这里的摆设，这个房间永远是同一个样子。  
约沙法拜托她守在耶路撒冷等着。魔神们也消失了，耶路撒冷空荡荡的。  
菲奥蕾一夜没睡，到清晨才迷糊了一会儿。她睡得很浅，稍微有些动静就醒了。  
熟悉又陌生的身影站在窗前，双手捧着厚重古老的羊皮面书籍，似乎是在晨祷。  
——不对，师父不信神。  
菲奥蕾揉了揉眼睛。  
窗前的身影确实是亚撒，但不是她熟悉的亚撒。他太年轻了。以前的亚撒不会过多地打扮自己，往往是一身柔软的内衬，外面随便罩件具备防护和保暖作用的袍子就完了。  
面前这位从头到脚都认真地打扮过。深红褐色的袍子里面是紧身的纯色的亚麻衣物，外面罩着件乳白色绣着红色花纹的绸缎短外衣，腰带光是一眼能看到的就至少有三层，位置偏上，显得越发腰细腿长。长发也一层层拢住编起来，在背部结成一条几乎垂到地面的长辫子，坠着珍珠和宝石。  
年轻的亚撒漂亮得过了头，唇红齿白，眉目如画。  
——原来师父是有扎耳洞的吗？  
菲奥蕾有点晕乎乎的。她看向亚撒身后，打扮与约沙法相似，却有着所罗门的脸，以及一头金发的陌生人。  
菲奥蕾作出口型。“盖提亚？”  
盖提亚看了她一眼，算是默认了。  
他用千里眼只看到了他成功倒流了亚撒的时间，却忘了确认亚撒的状态。明明在盖提亚开始施法前，亚撒自己主动召唤了一下英灵座上的自己，再返还灵基，做了一次记忆的备份，但盖提亚根本想不到，会出现亚撒拒绝读取自己记忆这种情况。  
亚撒自己也忽略了。  
等待亚撒醒来的期间，盖提亚以所罗门的躯体为基础，如亚撒所说的那样，拥有了自己的模样。他期待着亚撒能够恢复健康，等待着亚撒醒来。  
然后，恢复健康的亚撒，记忆也恢复到了十八九岁的过去。  
十八九岁的亚撒处于每天有可能被下毒、诅咒、刺杀，身边没有一个人可以相信的的困境中，就算盖提亚表明了身份，还有着跟所罗门继位相似的脸，亚撒对他也没有丝毫善意，只有戒备、敌意和杀意。  
他看向亚撒手上的九个指环。盖提亚享受了太久亚撒的信赖、亲密和纵容，现在被亚撒试探、怀疑、忌惮——  
盖提亚委屈。如果不是千里眼告诉他，亚撒这个状态不管事情如何发展都不会持续太久，他简直要后悔把亚撒的时间回溯这么久了。  
不管是生前还是死后，不管是多少岁，亚撒都没认真进行过晨祷。他只是习惯这么做。很多人喜欢看，没有人会在这种时候捅他一刀，他可以一心二用想点自己的事。  
亚撒正在整理耶路撒冷的魔术架构。那个跟他同龄的女魔术师，身上明晃晃地挂着他的祝福，那种“谁敢动她我跟谁不死不休”的宣言式祝福。亚撒心情复杂。他还不是很能想象得到未来的自己是如何选择这样一个漂亮的女孩子做弟子的。等等，按盖提亚的说法，他还会遇到自己未来的儿子。那她是……儿媳妇？应该，不至于吧，他祝福自己儿媳妇干什么。  
亚撒的目光落在自己的手指上。  
王的指环在他手上有些大，他只能缠上丝线。唯一属于他的指环不见踪影，按照盖提亚的说法，是未来的他，把那枚指环给了一个叫罗马尼·阿其曼的人。  
男人。  
什么情况下他会把所罗门王留下的唯一遗物送人？他能想到的只有一种——他爱这个人胜过以色列，甚至胜过生命。  
亚撒有点崩溃。这也是他不太想读取记忆的原因之一。就算他对女色不如前面几代王那样热衷，他也想象不到自己爱上一个男人是什么样的场景。  
他拒绝想象。  
亚撒先把这些问题抛到一边，思考着更重要的问题。要解除盖提亚对魔神的禁令吗？他很相见菲尼克斯，但是他没有把握压制其他七十一个魔神。好在，现在看来，盖提亚还愿意听他的话。  
得对盖提亚好一点。这么想着，亚撒终于结束了晨祷，收起书，回身，抬起手扯扯盖提亚那一头不服不忿的乱发中像小翅膀一样支楞出来的一缕，就像路过家里养的猫时，顺手撸一把。  
亚撒看向菲奥蕾。  
“我听说，你是未来的我的徒弟？”


	78. 十八九岁的亚撒脸皮薄

菲奥蕾把早餐放在亚撒面前的桌上。  
亚撒点了点头。  
“……我去迦勒底一趟。”菲奥蕾低着头说。  
亚撒抬眼看着菲奥蕾。这是她的告知，而不是请示。“知道了。”亚撒回答。  
菲奥蕾走了。  
亚撒低头，看着散发谷物香气的早餐。时间有限，菲奥蕾准备不了太复杂的食物，只有一碗温热的牛奶麦片，软面包和草莓果酱。  
亚撒安静地研究了一会儿，只看，不动手。在菲奥蕾醒来之前，他已经吃过东西了。树上长着的新鲜柑橘一般不会有什么问题。  
“没毒的。”盖提亚说。  
亚撒扬眉，“我没说有毒。”  
“你的三餐大部分都是菲奥蕾准备的，不会有让你过敏的东西。”  
亚撒微笑着，平静地看着盖提亚。  
盖提亚闭上了嘴。他呼出一口气，走过去，每样吃一口，然后瞪着亚撒。  
他竟然在亚撒脸上看到了没藏好的慌乱、意外和茫然无措。盖提亚突然起了坏心——他慢条斯理地把那份早餐都吃掉了。两个柑橘根本不够十八九岁的大小伙子吃饱，亚撒现在肯定饿着。  
面对所罗门的脸，亚撒还是不太能绷得住。盖提亚“试毒”的时候，亚撒很是难堪了一会儿，他并不想让盖提亚那么做（他的饭菜百分之百有问题，早就习惯了）。后来盖提亚继续吃的时候，他觉得盖提亚可能是生气了，亚撒理亏，什么也没说。  
于是盖提亚准备好的“反正你也不吃，我不吃就浪费了”之类的话都没派上用场。只是，面对亚撒小鹿般湿漉漉的眼睛，盖提亚的良心突然有点痛。  
“去厨房看看吧。”盖提亚端起盘子。“应该有可以吃的东西。”

约沙法急匆匆地和菲奥蕾一起返回耶路撒冷的时候，亚撒和盖提亚正在厨房里研究什么可以吃。  
耶路撒冷的厨房经过菲奥蕾的改装已经变成了完全的现代西式厨房，亚撒的记忆停留在三千年前，厨房里基本没有他认识的东西。盖提亚虽然有千里眼，却从来没做过饭，刚刚的麦片和面包实际上是他作为盖提亚吃的第一餐。好在他们两个都不是冒失的性格，没有造成什么破坏。  
菲奥蕾和约沙法循着魔力感应赶到，就见亚撒坐在大理石的料理台台面上，双腿并拢乖乖坐着，正在吃一根香肠，那根香肠还是盖提亚给他拆开的。他们没找到菲奥蕾藏起来的凳子。盖提亚正在捣鼓烤面包机，手上正忙着。  
菲奥蕾突然意识到，她只准备了一份早餐，忘记了盖提亚。  
亚撒腮帮子鼓鼓地扭头看向门口，先看见菲奥蕾，慌忙从台面上滑下来，没拿香肠的手胡乱理了理衣角，拿着香肠的手不知道该把剩下的香肠放哪儿，努力吞咽结果噎到了自己。  
约沙法伸手拍了拍他的背，菲奥蕾倒了杯水，约沙法接过，然后递到亚撒嘴边。亚撒自己想要接过杯子，约沙法顺势接过他手里剩下的半根香肠放到一边，再扯了一张纸巾擦掉亚撒手指上的油脂。  
亚撒把杯子放在台面上，乖乖地任由约沙法摆弄。这种偷吃被捉的感觉太尴尬，亚撒脸上浮起一层薄红。十八九岁的亚撒容貌与从者状态的亚撒区别并没有多大，但精神的状态、神情体态都有很大的差异。  
约沙法注意到亚撒手上的指环。他生前的记忆里，亚撒左手中指的指环就没摘下来过。现在，只有中指这里是空的。  
擦完，约沙法没有松开亚撒的手指，而是握住这只手，不让他挣开。约沙法抬眼看着亚撒——完全还是个孩子呢。一时间约沙法心情复杂到无以复加，欣喜于亚撒终于不再生病，纠结于他可能没爹了。面对这样年轻的亚撒，他也不太能叫得出那声父亲。  
“我是约沙法。”  
亚撒细微的挣扎停止了。他知道这个名字。他仰头端详着约沙法的模样，银中带金，或者说浅金色的眸子，对上了琥珀金色的眸子。  
约沙法身上比菲奥蕾还要复杂的防护魔术上处处是他自己的“签名”，祝福的类型也从“谁敢动她我跟谁不死不休”升级到“谁敢动他我灭你全国”。  
约沙法是优秀、稳重、可靠又温和可亲的成熟的男人——看上去比亚撒年长，而且气息非常亲切。未来的我的儿子。亚撒有点晕乎乎的。  
约沙法笑了。  
亚撒脸更红了些，从约沙法手里抽出手指，往后退了两步。  
盖提亚面无表情地在亚撒身后对约沙法做手势：保持距离。  
亚撒不喜欢有人进入“安全距离”。羞是有的，但驱使他后退的是戒备心。约沙法的靠近只会让他神经紧绷，随时准备自保和逃脱。  
他不相信你。盖提亚继续做手势。父子又如何，亚比央那样的父亲和罗波安那样的祖父足以让亚撒明白一切血缘关系都靠不住。  
约沙法没往盖提亚那看，用眼睛的余光接收到了盖提亚的提示，直接后退了一步。  
亚撒好像轻松了一些。  
菲奥蕾接管了厨房，把三个男人撵了出去。亚撒和盖提亚互相瞧了瞧，又一齐望向约沙法。  
约沙法含笑不语。  
亚撒转头往前走，约沙法和盖提亚跟在亚撒后面。  
你怎么这么个打扮。约沙法以眼神询问。  
盖提亚示意了一下亚撒。你爹品味很稳定。  
哦。  
约沙法走了几步，发现亚撒是往他的房间去的，而不是亚撒自己的房间。他带着一点疑问继续跟着。  
亚撒在房间门口愣住了。  
“这是我的房间。”约沙法温柔地说，“你的房间在那。”他一指位于正中的王的居所。  
亚撒气息有点不稳。  
“菲奥蕾应该很快就弄好了，在这里吃还是搬到那边去？”  
“……就在这吧，近些。”亚撒给出一个他自己都说服不了的理由。  
早上那会儿进去站站是一回事，真正搬进去住是另一回事。  
菲奥蕾重新带来了早餐，这次是鹰嘴豆泥和培根沙拉，配皮塔饼，果汁和煎蛋，还有黄油煎鸡胸，半小篮葡萄和半小篮草莓。她已经意识到了，年轻的亚撒肠胃没有那么差，而且简单的碳水化合物没法让他吃饱。对菲奥蕾来说，亚撒啃香肠时那个开心的表情实在是，有点震撼。她决定立刻去搞个记忆水晶保存起来，顺便给玛修和立香她们分享一下，免得她们继续担心。临走前她强拉走了盖提亚——他得给大家一个交代，而且这会儿让亚撒和约沙法独处一会儿也没什么不好的。  
亚撒不出声地吃饭，时不时地偷瞄跟他一起吃饭的约沙法。吃完饭，约沙法非常自然地收拾了盘碗带出去。亚撒终于有机会好好地打量一下这原属于他的房间了。毫无疑问，现在的房间主人不是魔术师。  
约沙法回来时，见亚撒还保持着他走时的姿势坐在他走时的位置上。他不禁生出了错乱感——他也有儿子，这一看就是四处走动了之后，抢在他进来之前坐回去的。  
真的，还是孩子呢。  
约沙法随便扯了一个无关紧要的话题，慢慢和亚撒说话，试图缓解他的戒备和警惕。来回试探了十几个回合，亚撒紧绷的神经才稍微舒缓了一些。  
然后，亚撒问了这么个问题：“……你的，母亲，是什么样的人呢？”  
“……”约沙法张口结舌。他看得懂亚撒眼里的好奇、忐忑和一点点期待。这是他的过去，对亚撒来说，却是不曾经历的未来。  
“很普通的女人。”约沙法没有说更多。  
他的母亲，示利希的女儿阿苏巴只是无数爱上亚撒的女人之一，但她在亚撒眼里并不特别。亚撒给她尊重和体面，甚至奢侈的最大限度的自由，但亚撒视她如姐妹。  
他保护她，也爱她，但，不是她想要的那种爱情。  
约沙法神情复杂地回望着十八九岁的亚撒。他从没预料到，父亲也有因为一个人而心神不嘱的一天。要是那位炼金术士知道亚撒把他忘得一干二净……  
约沙法觉得，接下来的日子，可能会很闹腾。闹腾就闹腾吧——亚撒很健康，这比什么都强。


	79. 认不出自家王的所罗门王继承人1

对亚撒来说，这一切都太荒谬了。  
自从三年前罗波安把角落里自生自灭的亚撒挖出来当靶子，和亚比央等一众年富力强的儿子们打擂台，亚撒就没有一天安生日子。  
罗波安四十一岁继位后不久，以色列分裂成南北两国，接下来就是没完没了的边境纷争和暗潮汹涌的王权与神权的斗争，然后，在罗波安五十岁左右，开始觉得自己力不从心的时候，亚比央这一代逐渐长成，兄弟们的明争暗斗也渐渐浮上水面。  
前十年都在致力于跟祭司们对着干的罗波安试图与祭司们讲和，拉拢他们的支持。祭司们想要恢复所罗门王时代，甚至扫罗王时代的极盛之势，双方勾结之后，罗波安想起了亚撒。  
亚撒比他的二十八个亲叔伯、二十一个亲兄弟，以及无数的堂兄弟、堂叔伯都更像所罗门王。  
他是所罗门王生前亲自指定的以色列的王。  
罗波安曾无比厌恶这一点，这时却开始庆幸他有了充足的、不传位给儿子的理由：他作王只是因为所罗门王的继承人尚且年幼。  
在被遗忘了十年之后，亚撒得到了罗波安的“继承人待遇”，随之而来的是无穷尽的诅咒、刺杀、下毒、陷害。还有玛迦那样，名为“关心”的刁难和折磨。如果他不是天生拥有超强的诅咒抗性，他恐怕连魂魄都没有了。  
他必须扮演完美的所罗门王继承人，符合臣民、祭司们心中对“所罗门王继承人”的想象，以增加活下去的希望。每一天，他的神经都不得不紧紧绷着。  
面对约沙法，亚撒一直很不自在。  
亚撒从约沙法身上感受不到一丁点恶意。这让他异常茫然无措。约沙法非常有耐心，态度温和且善解人意，他用态度告诉亚撒，不要着急，不用害怕，我会看着你的。亚撒没有遇到过约沙法这样真心对他好的人。他不敢看那双琥珀金色的眼睛，约沙法的温柔和包容让亚撒自惭形秽。  
约沙法发现，随着相处的加深，亚撒的不安不但没有被消除，反而变得更强烈了。看来，他需要一点空间。约沙法寻了一个借口，离开了自己的房间。  
亚撒感觉到，他已经离开了耶路撒冷。亚撒松了一口气，发了会儿呆，走出熟悉又陌生的房间。  
他在庭院里向王的居所望了一会儿，最终走向反方向的花园。  
盖提亚回来了。金发的魔术式看着花园里发呆的亚撒，问：“你要到迦勒底看一看吗？”  
先前在迦勒底，他们因为这个问题争论了好一会儿。  
他们是指罗曼医生、立香、玛修、菲奥蕾和达·芬奇。  
菲奥蕾持反对态度，因为她担心年轻的亚撒弹压不住马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚和时钟塔的魔术师，而且染病风险依然存在。  
盖提亚心想，你是当我不存在吗。  
立香和玛修想快点见到亚撒，在哪儿倒无所谓。  
达·芬奇表示同意。  
罗曼医生沉默不语。直到所有人都看向他，他才开口，给出的不是回答，而是反问：“你怎么看？”他的重音在“看”这个词上。  
“无所谓。”不管怎么样发展，他见到你之后过不了多久就会改变主意主动取回记忆。  
“那么，由亚撒自己来决定吧。无论是我们进去看看他，还是他自己出来，或者暂时让他自己在耶路撒冷，都由他自己决定。”  
盖提亚发现，他面对罗马尼·阿其曼这张蠢兮兮的脸还真生不出什么认真的敌意来。  
于是，他返回耶路撒冷，问出了刚刚那个问题。  
“我不知道。”面对盖提亚那张所罗门的脸，亚撒还是很难说谎的。  
“我会跟你一起去。”  
“……？”  
“早晚要去的。”盖提亚不喜欢等待。他也不喜欢亚撒现在这种不亲切的样子。既然早晚都要取回记忆，干嘛不快点呢。  
亚撒谨慎地观察着盖提亚的表情，过了一会儿，他答道：“好。”  
他不敢对盖提亚说“不”。  
盖提亚直接抓住亚撒的手，然后离开耶路撒冷，跨过空间，直接出现在迦勒底的食堂里。  
食堂瞬间安静了——包括刚出现在食堂门口的立香、玛修、菲奥蕾、达·芬奇和罗曼医生。  
距离盖提亚离开迦勒底才几分钟？  
亚撒几乎是立刻戴上了“完美继承人”的面具，从站姿表情到眼神，都毫无瑕疵——大卫恰巧坐在亚撒对面的方向，正好看见亚撒的脸，牧羊人差点咬断嘴里的勺子。他好像看到了耶底底亚。亚撒脸上这个表情，比以前更像所罗门了。  
如果不是盖提亚拉着，亚撒能立刻逃回耶路撒冷。这一大屋子气息极强的使魔都是哪儿来的？亚撒动了动手指，指环互相摩擦的触感让他心神稍定。  
玛修只是怔愣了一瞬，就飞奔向亚撒。亚撒几乎是本能地侧向后退，他这动作让玛修一愣。  
是了，亚撒医生现在不认识她。  
玛修站住，咬了一下嘴唇。“抱歉，”玛修向后退了一步，“初次见面，我是玛修·基列莱特，曾经是你——未来的你，负责照顾的病人。”  
亚撒维持着完美的所罗门式笑容，不为所动。  
玛修眨了眨眼，恍然，换了希伯来语，把刚才的话重复了一遍。  
“你好。”亚撒终于给了她回应。这个姑娘，年纪比菲奥蕾小一点，身上有和菲奥蕾一样的祝福。  
盖提亚半合着眼，隐去身形。看来还得等。  
“现在的迦勒底全员中，我算是资历比较深的一批了。”玛修鼓起勇气，能再次看到亚撒，她真的很高兴。“请让我为你介绍——迦勒底，还有这里的人。”  
“现在是迦勒底的午饭时间，你要不要尝一尝迦勒底的午餐？不太饿的话，也有小点心和饮料。”玛修的身边几乎飘起了小花，眼睛亮晶晶地看着亚撒。  
亚撒点了点头。  
“这位是藤丸立香，迦勒底的御主，也是我的御主。你可以理解成能干的将军，指挥前线作战的那一类。要说的话，我可以算作她的护卫。”  
立香点点头，她激活了礼装的翻译魔术，这样她大致能听懂他们说话。  
“这位是菲奥蕾·弗尔维吉，你已经认识了吧？这位是考列斯·弗尔维吉，菲奥蕾的弟弟。他们都是非常优秀的、不可替代的人才。”  
菲奥蕾脸有些红。考列斯不太听得懂，只得礼貌地笑笑。他眼中也有掩饰不住的欣喜和好奇。  
“今天负责午餐的是卫宫和玛尔达，负责点心的是玛丽。迦勒底从者多了之后，厨房的任务也加重了呢。”  
“你想吃什么？”玛修问。  
“我们一样拿一份吧，吃得完的。”考列斯接口。  
亚撒没有明确表示反对，于是少年少女们迅速地顶着卫宫“……”的目光端走了超额的食物。  
“汤不行，里面有干贝。”卫宫截下了那碗汤，从餐柜底下掏出一瓶沙枣果汁。  
他说的是英语。  
翻译魔术可以大致让语言不通的人了解对方的意思，但是，如果彼此的语言中，没有对应的概念或者词语，那翻译魔术就没法真的起左右。记忆停留在三千年前的亚撒激活翻译魔术也听不懂周围从者们的谈话——因为注视让亚撒很不自在，从者们已经贴心地移开目光，各自恢复正常的活动。  
立香把一个装满的餐盘塞进亚撒手里，她自己端起另一个，和玛修一左一右非常自然地就夹着亚撒往空桌子那里走。  
考列斯想了想，没凑过去，而是端着自己的饭坐到罗曼医生和达·芬奇旁边。达·芬奇一边吃饭一边看戏，而罗曼医生手边只有一杯达·芬奇带给他的热饮。  
约沙法感到亚撒的气息，也出现在食堂门口。他看了一会儿，在考列斯旁边、罗曼医生对面坐下。  
亚撒被拉着坐下，手里被塞了把叉子，然后他看着面前的食物，有点绷不住表情。  
玛修还在给他介绍面前的食物都是什么。  
他想想早晨的事情，看着这一桌头上顶着他祝福的三个女孩儿，又瞟了一眼刚出现的约沙法。  
等等……  
亚撒举着勺子，“玛修，那边，约沙法……和考列斯对面的那两个人，都是谁？”


	80. 认不出自家王的所罗门王继承人2

玛修下意识地跟对面的菲奥蕾和立香交换了一个眼神。她有些为难，答不出来。  
“你很在意他们吗？”菲奥蕾接口。  
亚撒浅金色的眼睛移向菲奥蕾，看着她，轻轻点头。  
“为什么？”立香接着问。  
亚撒保持着浅浅的笑容，平静地抬起手。纤长白皙的手指上戴着九个指环，只有左手中指是空的。  
罗曼医生有一眼没一眼地偷瞄着亚撒，不经意间跟亚撒对上了目光，粉毛医生僵住了。那双银中带金的眼睛清澈如同镜子，照出罗马尼·阿其曼的模样。  
一直盯着亚撒的牧羊人深深地吸了一口气。这哪里像亚撒？这根本就是耶底底亚，除非违背主的禁令，不拒绝任何提问和要求。  
要说区别，大概只有肤色更白、个子更矮而已。  
而且，这种精致的打扮是二十岁之前的耶底底亚才会有的。以二十岁生日为界限，之前是“漂亮讨喜温和可亲”的“受欢迎爱戴的王子耶底底亚”，之后就逐渐变成“成熟稳重值得信赖”的“王位继承人所罗门”了。  
以前他觉得，亚撒明明拥有感情却偏偏把自己活成了所罗门的模样，现在他发现，这孩子更像是被放在所罗门的模子里成长的。  
这情况不对。  
亚撒像所罗门不奇怪，但十八九岁的亚撒和十八九岁的所罗门一模一样就太不正常了。亚撒这个年纪的时候，见过所罗门年幼时期的人恐怕都老死了吧？  
“考列斯对面那位是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，主要负责迦勒底的后勤方面事务。她——这次显现的形态是她，不过生前是他。”菲奥蕾观察着亚撒的神色，慢慢地说，“他生前就是师父你的朋友。”  
达·芬奇给了亚撒一个wink，亚撒保持着微笑，面不改色地轻轻点了点头。  
“然后，她旁边的那位——”  
大卫走到粉毛医生旁边，敲了敲桌子。  
“是罗马尼·阿其曼医生。”菲奥蕾非常仔细地盯着亚撒的脸。她看不出任何变化。明明在耶路撒冷的时候，她还看到亚撒因为偷吃被发现而脸红了呢。是因为人太多他紧张了吗？  
亚撒回视着菲奥蕾。他的眼神无懈可击，他的表情无懈可击，他的坐姿也无懈可击。  
“我有话问你。”大卫对罗曼医生说，“很重要的事。”  
罗曼医生又看了亚撒一眼。亚撒正看着菲奥蕾。  
约沙法疑问地看着大卫。  
“有一些旧事想确认。”大卫解释。  
罗马尼·阿其曼站起来，跟着大卫离开了食堂。  
亚撒还等着菲奥蕾继续说。  
“通常我们会称呼他罗曼医生，他是迦勒底医疗部门的负责人和临时指挥官。大概五六年前，未来的你被召唤到迦勒底，作为他的副手工作了一段时间。”菲奥蕾慢慢地说。  
“啊，那时你们主要的工作是照顾我。”玛修补充。  
亚撒安静地点点头，完全看不出他心里在想什么。  
那个罗曼医生看起来软绵绵的，很好欺负的样子，不太像他会喜欢的类型。但是，那个人的眼神里带者压抑和忍耐，还有胆怯和期冀。这个人极其在乎他，似乎他的一丁点冷漠和拒绝都能对这个人造成极大的打击。  
亚撒脸上还绷着，内里已经快心梗了：这种无端欠下的情债让他怎么处理？！他又没有爱过谁，完全不知道如何跟爱人相处。他也不知道未来的自己到底是什么样的，又是如何跟这个人相处的——他只知道他一定非常、非常爱这个人。  
未来的他不光送出了重要的戒指，还竭尽心思为他设置了最不起眼却最完备的保护魔术。没有广而告之的祝福，没有显眼的魔力波动，一切魔术痕迹都隐藏进了这个人的灵魂波长中，抵抗一切物理和魔术的伤害，抵抗不了的，就会以他的魔力化解。  
明明这个人是个不弱的魔术师从者。  
亚撒继续听着玛修和菲奥蕾对迦勒底的介绍，心中只有不知所措。

大卫领着罗曼医生走了一段，在走廊末端停下。  
“他现在太像这个年纪的你了。”大卫停下脚步，也不回头，直接说，“这不正常。”  
“……他的举止是哈拿尼一点点矫正的。”罗曼医生站在大卫背后，苦涩地说。  
“那是谁？”大卫回头。  
“哈拿尼是，”罗曼医生移开眼神不与他父亲对视，“哈拿尼就是撒督。”  
“你说什么？”  
“【先知哈拿尼责亚撒不信神之过，却被他下了监牢】。”罗曼医生背出圣经的句子，“哈拿尼是亚撒继位后在任的先知，”他呼出一口气，“也是撒督夺取了新身体之后的名字。”  
撒督是拥戴所罗门继位的先知之一。  
“撒督……就是拿单。”罗曼医生艰难地说出了这个事实。  
大卫哑然。他当然记得拿单，那位对他说““刀剑必永不离开你的家。”的先知。  
罗曼医生说出的话几乎变成了呻吟，“哈拿尼以第三法能拯救亚撒夭折的孩子为由，诱骗亚撒追求魔法，还试图侵占亚撒的躯壳。”  
第三法确实能给人永生，但第三法救济的对象并不能称为活着的人类。所以亚撒厌恶永生、恐惧漫长生命带来的堕落，也害怕自己的躯壳会落入他人之手。  
“哈拿尼想再造一个我，所以，他，对亚撒……”罗曼医生说不下去了。  
牧羊人陷入了沉默。  
再造一个所罗门。  
造一个。  
造。  
年轻的牧羊人突然陷入了窒息。  
罗马尼·阿其曼扶住了年轻的父亲。  
“所罗门啊，”牧羊人用额头靠着儿子的肩膀，“你说，主真的存在吗？”  
“……”罗曼医生开始后悔。他已经意识到了自己的失言，他根本不该揭开这个秘密。  
“主当然存在——祂只是，一直看着罢了。”  
主视万物平等。对不信祂的人施加惩罚的，只有一直借助祂力量来维持权势的神职人员。  
在大卫王之前，决定下一任王的，是祭司们。而大卫王上位后，在他的经营下，以色列逐渐强盛，王权得到了空前的加强，神权也日渐衰弱。  
于是，借大卫王犯下的错，祭司们策划了报复。  
他们看大卫王痛哭着匍匐在地，祈求主的宽恕。  
他们夺去了大卫与拔示巴的头生子，也夺去了他的另一个儿子。他们扶持着他们的造物，“被神选中”的所罗门上位，享受着不逊于扫罗王时代的权势和奢侈的生活，却没想到所罗门会带来神权的末日。  
所罗门将祭司们强加给他的天惠直接返还给了上天。神秘的消退急剧加速，祭司们逐渐失去了施展神迹的力量。亚撒像所罗门是一个奇迹，隐藏在血脉中不可能被激发的神性遇到无穷尽的魔力源而启动，他比真正无懈可击的所罗门好控制，又拥有不逊于所罗门的天分，祭司们指望亚撒夺回天惠，亚撒是哈拿尼和那些祭司们的最后一搏，而先知哈拿尼只想把这份非人的力量据为己有。  
亚撒不喜欢杀人，一方面是天性，一方面是因为他不得不杀了很多人，很多——从他十六岁开始，他就一直在杀人。杀刺客、杀对他下诅咒的人、杀给他下毒的侍女、杀敌国的祭司、杀本国的祭司、杀、杀、杀。  
罗曼医生抱住了大卫的肩膀。  
亚撒告别立香她们从食堂里出来，循着戒指的感应找过来，就见粉毛医生和绿毛牧羊人在抱头痛哭。他的表情差点没绷住——十五六岁的牧羊人也很漂亮。  
……他有点混乱。  
幸好王的戒指对他的魔术有着质变级别的加成。亚撒在被发现之前转身往回走，然后跟从食堂里追出来的约沙法汇合。  
“你不是要找罗曼医生吗？”约沙法问。  
“是。”亚撒点点头。“原先是。”现在不想了。  
一点都不想！！！！


	81. 认不出自家王的所罗门王继承人3

约沙法是个很靠谱的人。  
他直接双手按住了亚撒的肩膀两侧，力道不重，却让亚撒不得不停下来站好。  
“发生什么了？”约沙法问。  
亚撒微微抬头。也许是因为面前只有约沙法，也许是因为这个人是约沙法，亚撒的面具出现了点裂缝。  
约沙法看到了茫然无措和纠结。看来，并不是所罗门的身份暴露了。他想了想，用另一件事吸引了亚撒的注意力。  
“刚刚跟罗曼医生一起出去那个绿色头发的人，是大卫王。”  
“——！”亚撒瞪圆了眼睛。  
“真的。”约沙法松开亚撒的肩膀，等亚撒提问。  
亚撒什么都没有问。他更倾向于自己寻找真相。  
约沙法轻轻握住亚撒的小臂，拉着他往前走。约沙法敲响医务室的门——自从罗曼医生从普通人变成从者，他的气息就变得比以前好找得多。  
罗曼医生刚刚洗过脸，刘海儿还湿着没来得及擦干。  
约沙法一时没说出话。这位虽然已经不是普通人了，居然还保持着普通人的生活习惯。  
……就像亚撒那样。  
约沙法拉着亚撒的手臂，把他拽进屋里，松手，改为推着他后背。  
“照顾他一会儿，我晚饭前来接他。”约沙法对罗曼医生说。然后，他拍拍亚撒的肩膀，关门走人。  
亚撒又挂上了完美无瑕的微笑。  
粉毛医生吸了口气，又呼出来，向后稍微退了退，“坐。”他不再看亚撒，自顾自地烧水、泡奶粉，尝了一点试试温度，然后递给亚撒。  
亚撒平稳地接过，道了谢。  
“我们来学英语吧。”罗曼医生略过了尴尬的自我介绍之类客套，直奔主题。“英语是迦勒底工作时最常用的语言。”  
他知道亚撒肯定不会接受灌注知识的魔术——那需要他彻底放下戒备和防御。  
亚撒睁着漂亮的眼睛安静地盯着他看，然后点点头。  
教导亚撒这件事，没有人比所罗门更熟练。他了解亚撒学东西有多快，也知道怎么教亚撒最容易学会。罗曼医生翻出许久不用的纸笔，在纯白的纸张上写下二十六个字母，和二十六个读音有相近之处的希伯来语单词。  
亚撒盯着他的笔尖看了一会儿。这样的笔写字很好看，墨水的蓝色也很好看。  
字母之后是元音，元音之后是简单的时态概念，半个小时内一次性把抽象的入门语法归纳成公式，紧接着就是以翻译句子为例，进行语法知识的深化讲解。  
罗曼医生选的内容是箴言。  
“我儿，要谨守真智慧和谋略，不可使她离开你的眼目，这样，它们必使你的生命有活力， 又作你颈项的美饰。那时，你就坦然行路，不致跌倒。你若坐下，必无所恐惧；你若躺下，必睡得甘甜。”  
亚撒有点出神地盯着罗曼医生的口型，心里还是怪怪的。  
“My son, preserve sound judgment and discernment, do not let them out of your sight;they will be life for you, an ornament to grace your neck；Then you will go on your way in safety, and your foot will not stumble; when you lie down, you will not be afraid; when you lie down, your sleep will be sweet.”  
开始亚撒还有心思想些有的没的，渐渐进入学习状态之后，亚撒就什么都忽略了。  
约沙法在医务室这条走廊的另一边耐着性子干等了一下午，预备着亚撒万一夺门而出他好及时救火，但他预料中的情况始终没有发生。  
约沙法掐着时间敲响了医务室的门。罗曼医生给他开了门，把他让进来。  
亚撒坐在办公桌前，还算顺手地握着笔，一手把罗曼医生那本压箱底的英英词典翻来翻去（这是立香用过的东西）。桌上摆着一盒拆封的饼干，里面只剩下一两块了，旁边的杯子里好像是奶茶，还剩下半杯。  
亚撒搞懂了基本语法之后，就开始背单词了。他学新单词的速度是指数级上涨的，开始时还要罗曼医生翻译，随着他记得的单词越来越多，他翻得也越来越快——认一个词，解释里有不认识的词，再查解释里的词，如此反复下去，以他的记忆力，这会儿阅读简单的文章已经不成问题了。  
亚撒进入自学状态的时候，罗曼医生不但煮了奶茶（双倍糖），还拆了一盒饼干递到他嘴边。亚撒根本没想就嗷呜一口下去差点咬到罗曼医生的手指。  
罗曼医生忍着笑重复这个过程，直到亚撒无视了送到他嘴边的饼干。看来是饱了。  
“还行，挺乖的……”罗曼医生小声对约沙法说。  
约沙法瞠目结舌地盯着学习上头的亚撒，良久，才收回目光，心情复杂地看着粉色头发的医生。  
“他毕竟是我的孩子。”  
亚撒连这句话都没听见。在他想不明白的问题积攒到影响他继续之前，他不会停下来。  
罗曼医生走过去，站在亚撒身后，右手伸到他侧面，贴着亚撒的侧脸，用大拇指拨了一下亚撒的耳朵。  
亚撒回过头去，扬起笑脸，“王——”  
他看见了罗马尼·阿其曼的脸。  
亚撒脸上的笑容迅速褪去，然后变得惨白。他终于回过神。“对不起，罗曼医生。我有点，出神。”亚撒咬住了自己的嘴唇。  
亚撒视野之外，约沙法的表情精彩极了。  
罗马尼·阿其曼轻轻地拍了一下亚撒的头顶。“没关系。去吧，约沙法来接你了。”

亚撒勉强撑着吃完了晚饭，跟约沙法回到耶路撒冷。  
他心不在焉地勉强应付着约沙法的问话，最终约沙法只得留下他让他自己静静。  
周围没有别的气息了。亚撒把脸埋在毯子里，无声地哀嚎。  
如果有个人特别、特别像他的王，那他肯定会喜欢这人。爱上这人好像也不奇怪了——不！还是很奇怪！！！这不对！！！！他说不上来，但是感觉哪里都不对！！！！！  
而且这位罗曼医生跟大卫王有关系，保不齐就是他的哪位祖先，或者没见过的曾叔祖父什么的……未来的我你在想什么啊啊啊啊啊！  
亚撒泄了气，翻身仰躺着。  
亚撒努力分辨着自己的感情。这是件困难的事情，但是，按西迪以前讲过的话，男人如果喜欢一个女人，就不可能不想上她。就算对象不是女人，可他自己是男人这一点没变，应该也说得通吧？他还是不觉得自己会喜欢男人。  
亚撒叭地一巴掌糊住自己的脸。  
我到底在想什么……  
亚撒还是觉得有点不对劲。不管怎么样，这事儿一时半会是解决不了的。  
亚撒努力放空了一会儿。等他回过神来，他才意识到，他眼中，是昏黄灯光下的，熟悉的天花板纹路。  
亚撒摒住了呼吸。


	82. 认不出自家王的所罗门王继承人4

熟悉的天花板，熟悉的房间摆设，就连身下毯子的触感和花纹都是熟悉的。  
未来的自己，怎么能忍受这样沉重的思念呢？  
亚撒呆不下去了。  
他悄悄地爬起来，想了想，用魔术伪造了他自己的气息和睡眠的假象，然后自己隐匿气息溜出门。亚撒很擅长隐匿和潜行，毕竟他每天都得想办法弄点安全的食物。  
亚撒离开了耶路撒冷。  
并未现身的盖提亚看着亚撒消失的地方，犹豫了一会儿，没有追上去。

亚撒小心而谨慎地探索着迦勒底的公共区域。  
白天他已经大致搞清了这机构的范围。他给自己施加了夜视的魔术，一点点前进，然后在脑内勾勒出迦勒底的立体地图。  
亚撒走到了迦勒底最外侧，有大片落地窗的走廊。深夜里，只有指示通道方向的应急灯散发着微弱的绿光。他忍不住贴近了透明的墙壁——哦，是“玻璃”。  
亚撒看到了南极极夜中的暴风雪。  
“哇哦。”他无声地作出这个惊叹词的口型。  
真美。  
魔术的辅助视觉丝毫不影响这场面的震撼，甚至因为魔术的穿透性而扩展得更远——迦勒底之外，一百肘*外，一万肘外，全都是这样的雪。  
耶路撒冷冬天只会下雨，好多年才会下一次雪。  
亚撒席地而坐，靠着窗户边缘实心的墙壁，出神地望着窗外。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯寻过来的时候，亚撒抱着膝盖靠在那里，望着漆黑的窗外发呆。炼金术士能找过来的原因非常简单，达·芬奇在监控里看到了亚撒。她本来只是想把白天食堂的影像留下来做纪念，发现亚撒是个意外之喜。亚撒脑中根本没有“电子设备”的概念，也不会针对监控的隐匿魔术。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯肉眼也看不到亚撒，他是通过人工精灵来“看”的，为此他还戴了一副作为魔术载体的眼镜。  
炼金术士敲了敲墙壁，亚撒就像没听见一样完全没反应。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯在心底叹了口气，把以太的人工精灵扔出去，以太在坠落前展开了小翅膀，飞到亚撒眼前，像蜜蜂那样画着圈地吸引他的注意力。  
亚撒终于回神，他被以太吓得往后缩了一下，然后他终于感觉到了炼金术士的存在。  
亚撒回头，扬起脸看着靠着对面墙壁，低头与他对视的人。  
对视。  
他被发现了。  
亚撒的眼神从惊讶变成心慌又变成诧异，最后变成“怀疑人生”的崩溃，帕拉塞尔苏斯不由得产生了疑惑，他哪里知道，他脑袋上挂着个祝福。  
这种与其说是魔术不如说是神迹的古老技术，能赋予对方抵抗诅咒之类防护能力，但它更常见的用处，是守护一国一城的神灵对其钟爱的子民和祭司留下的标记，警告其他神明不要擅动，否则会招来报复。只有达到了“神灵”的境界，或者通过某种途径获取了某位神灵的能力，才能看到祝福传达的信息。  
炼金术士头上那个祝福，比起女孩子们身上的防御祝福，几乎就没有什么增益的能力，只是单纯的宣告主权。  
【这是我的人。】  
【不许动。手动剁手，脚动剁脚，多看一眼把你眼睛挖出来。】  
亚撒都傻了。未来的他，把戒指给了罗马尼·阿其曼，留下了非常精细、妥帖、低调的强大防御魔术。然后，毫无疑问，未来的他跟面前这位，有点什么。  
他倒不会对未来的自己有不止一个情人而感到意外——他意外的是，这怎么又是个男的！  
就算这人很好看，是他会喜欢的那种气质干净、长发、细腰、长腿的美人，但他也是个男的！  
亚撒有点头晕。  
“起来吧，亚撒。”帕拉塞尔苏斯知道，有时候亚撒确实会像现在这样“发神经”，不是什么大问题，顺顺毛就好了。  
声音也好听。亚撒眼神游离了一会儿，没动。他刚才说了什么？  
炼金术士走近，靠着玻璃坐下来，侧头望着亚撒。“这个时间，你该睡觉的。”  
“……抱歉，”亚撒用生疏的英语说，“什么，你说？”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯刚刚用的是德语。炼金术士被自己的愚蠢惊到了，有些尴尬地转开眼神，换了英语，语速很慢、咬字清晰地重复，“我刚刚问，你为什么不睡觉。”  
亚撒张了张嘴，没说出来。经过一个下午的突击，他已经会查词典、能理解简单的文章，但新语言的听说需要大量的练习，再怎么聪明也需要一定时间。  
“你会希伯来语吗？”亚撒换回了自己的母语，然后激活翻译魔术。  
亚撒对现代的贫瘠认知让翻译魔术的准确性大打折扣。这两个人连比划带猜地沟通了好一会儿，亚撒才终于明白，帕拉塞尔苏斯是想让亚撒跟他回去休息。  
“或者，我领你去你以前的宿舍也行。”帕拉塞尔苏斯补充。  
但是亚撒不能理解宿舍这个词。他当然不想回他原来住的地方（耶路撒冷那个过于熟悉的房间），于是干脆摇了摇头。  
鸡同鸭讲，半蒙半猜之下，帕拉塞尔苏斯领着亚撒返回了自己的工坊。  
阵地作成A的炼金术士对迦勒底的标准宿舍进行了大规模改动，除了原来的卫生间不动，其余空间都进行了整合和扩充。外间是小客厅，连着实验室和书房，最里面才是卧室。  
亚撒很好奇。在随时准备溜回耶路撒冷的同时，亚撒小心地打量着周围的一切。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯教完浴室里设施的用法就离开了。亚撒对着过于清晰的镜子看了一会儿，觉得自己还是糊里糊涂的。  
有些事情是藏不住的。比如，这位“菲利普斯”眼中的爱意，克制，以及——  
亚撒一时找不出形容词。  
年轻的王子盯着镜子里他自己的眼睛。如果他重要的人忘了他……他想想约沙法，想想菲奥蕾，玛修和立香，还有罗曼医生，以及，菲利普斯。如果，所罗门王忘了我，或者像对罗波安那样对我——不。  
惊慌变成茫然，然后生出愧疚。  
我该怎么办呢。  
洗漱完毕的亚撒出来，看见帕拉塞尔苏斯在重新铺床。他已经把自己的被子搬到外面沙发上了。  
亚撒又跟帕拉塞尔苏斯鸡同鸭讲地争论了一小会儿，炼金术士才明白，亚撒不肯“鸠占鹊巢”，要么他去外面睡，要么他们一起睡——反正他要求“菲利普斯要睡床”。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯跟亚撒反复确定了三次，成吧，他没反对的理由。  
亚撒寻思着，躺着休息一会儿，等到菲利普斯睡了就走人。  
炼金术士关了灯。  
亚撒其实很习惯跟人分享一张床，但他有许久没有这么做了。现代的床垫弹性太好，铺的又厚，盖的还是蓬松的羽绒被子，比想象中的要暖和得多。  
菲利普斯背对着他。  
亚撒的夜视魔术还没失效，他能看见炼金术士长发间隙里露出来的一小段脖颈。  
他说不上来自己到底是什么心情，只是觉得压力很大。亚撒有些想要翻身不再看着这个人，但又不敢把后背对着别人，别别扭扭地自己跟自己过不去，纠结了好一会儿。  
这个人好香。  
亚撒迷迷糊糊地睡着了。炼金术士抬抬手，让风精灵吹熄了暗格里燃烧的液体蜡烛——炼金术特制安神版，没有一丁点魔力波动，只是纯粹的药物。  
果然，亚撒没办法防备他没见过的东西。炼金术士叹了口气，背对着亚撒，睡了。


	83. 认不出自家王的所罗门王继承人5

没到早上帕拉塞尔苏斯就醒了。  
年轻的亚撒睡觉姿势算不上老实，不知何时已经枕在了帕拉塞尔苏斯心口。他的辫子有些散了，几缕头发盖着他的侧脸，随着他的呼吸轻轻摆动。  
他睡得很香。帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手揽住他的背，慢慢地翻身换成侧躺的姿势，让亚撒枕着他胳膊。  
亚撒睡醒时，映入眼帘的是帕拉塞尔苏斯的下巴和脖颈，以及领口露出来的锁骨。  
……他睡着了？  
“再睡一会儿吧，时间还早。”帕拉塞尔苏斯语速缓慢地说。他感觉得到，亚撒全身都僵了，安抚地拍了拍他的背，搂得更紧了一点。他又补充：“我已经通知过约沙法了，他说让你多睡一会儿。”  
亚撒很惊讶。菲利普斯跟约沙法……关系还不错？  
炼金术士低头瞧着亚撒。房间里只有床头柜上待机的人工精灵散发的微光，但这不影响他分辨亚撒脸上的神色。  
亚撒下意识地挪开眼神不与帕拉塞尔苏斯对视。他被帕拉塞尔苏斯抱着，又能躲到哪里？  
炼金术士松开了亚撒，坐起来，背对着亚撒。“你再躺一会儿吧。”说完，他起身，带上衣物，离开了卧室。  
亚撒茫然地躺在被窝里发了会儿呆。这和他想象的有点不一样。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯穿戴整齐，再进来就看见亚撒坐在床上，正在拆辫子。头发长到亚撒这个程度，睡觉时要么绑着辫子，要么把头发搭在某个相对固定的位置，不然第二天肯定缠成一团。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯非常自然地找出梳子，坐到亚撒身后，解下自己刚绑好的护手，用手指拢了拢亚撒的头发。  
他的动作很熟练。  
亚撒配合地一动不动。帕拉塞尔苏斯的手指长而灵巧，没给亚撒带来一丁点扯痛，只是编辫子的过程中头发扫过亚撒后颈裸露的皮肤，有点痒。  
亚撒自己洗了脸漱了口，从卫生间里出来，帕拉塞尔苏斯已经整理好床铺，见亚撒出来，他放下了手里的平板电脑，走过去帮亚撒穿好衣服——菲奥蕾刚刚送过来的。  
菲奥蕾没有进入炼金术士的工坊，只是在门口把衣服交给了帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯低头给亚撒整理着衣服上的零碎装饰。他的动作很认真，但那些亲密的细微碰触像是羽毛一样撩拨着亚撒的心。  
炼金术士的高领内衬遮住了脖颈。菲利普斯身上好香。亚撒眨了眨眼，接着为自己的念头而微微红了脸。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯退后半步看了看，没发现哪里不规整，再一抬头——亚撒眼神飘忽，脸颊绯红。  
炼金术士哑然失笑。他真正深刻地意识到，十八九岁的亚撒真的还没成长为他熟悉的模样。于是他又上前半步，轻轻抚摸亚撒的侧脸。  
年轻的王子有些紧张，但是没有躲开。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯低下头，轻轻地亲吻亚撒的前额，眉心，鼻梁，然后是嘴唇。原本抚摸亚撒侧脸的手伸到他颈后，按着他的后脑。帕拉塞尔苏斯的力道不重，动作也很轻柔，几乎可以称得上小心翼翼。炼金术士缓缓地舔舐着亚撒柔软的嘴唇，年轻人的唇舌烫得像火，直率地给出热烈的回应。亚撒抬起手抱住帕拉塞尔苏斯的腰背，让彼此更贴近。  
这个绵长的吻让亚撒几乎喘不过气。他靠在帕拉塞尔苏斯肩头平复着呼吸，脸颊越发的烫了。  
这也和他想的不一样。  
炼金术士忍住笑，心中终于稍微安定了些。

不知道帕拉塞尔苏斯和约沙法达成了什么协定，早饭之后，亚撒被帕拉塞尔苏斯护送着交给了罗曼医生。  
立香恰巧在“交接现场”，她安静地眨眨眼，觉得亚撒很像被家长送到幼儿园的小朋友。  
立香有自己的时间表，她没时间留下来看热闹，跟亚撒打过招呼就走了。  
罗曼医生看着亚撒，眼睛在他鲜红的嘴唇上停留了一瞬，调整好表情：“上午我有些工作要做，你能来帮忙吗？”他放慢语速用英语问。  
亚撒应了一声“好。”  
于是罗曼医生在平板电脑上回复了达·芬奇，然后领着亚撒出发。  
“亚撒，”罗曼医生突然换回了希伯来语，“你最好不要落单。我，约沙法，帕拉塞尔苏斯，达·芬奇和菲奥蕾，至少得有一个人在你身边。”  
毕竟，亚撒是脆弱的活人。他们承受不起万一。罗曼医生只是边走边漫不经心地说了一句，没有过多解释。亚撒没有应声，但是罗曼医生知道，他听进去了。  
如果盖提亚一直跟着亚撒，他们就不必这么小心了——所罗门是这么想的。虽然在时间神殿里盖提亚和亚撒掐得那么狠，但盖提亚绝对不会允许别人当着他的面伤害亚撒。亚撒病倒的那段时间，盖提亚就像雕像一样不错眼地守着他。  
所罗门能看出盖提亚的茫然无措。所罗门没给过盖提亚自由，但亚撒愿意给他自由。盖提亚失去了强制的束缚，却不知道如何享受这份自由。  
然后，他把自己栓在了亚撒身边。  
只是，不知为何，现在盖提亚没有跟着亚撒。  
“盖提亚也行。”罗曼医生补充。  
亚撒的脚步微微顿了一下。罗曼医生停下来，回头询问地看着亚撒。  
亚撒无辜地看着他。  
“发生什么了吗？”  
亚撒摇头。  
罗曼医生看着亚撒银中带金的眼睛，在心底叹了口气。  
他们在迦勒底的地下二层见到了达·芬奇。下一阶段对特异点的测定需要更多能源，往常迦勒底的能源维护主要是亚撒在做，现在十八九岁的亚撒是没有能力完成这一任务的，但是他们得靠他获取更改魔术式的权限。  
达·芬奇眼睛亮晶晶地打量着亚撒，眼神在他的嘴唇上停留了一会儿，坏笑着戳了戳亚撒的胳膊。“行啊，你这日子过得挺丰富的呀？”  
亚撒不明所以地看着她，因为达·芬奇习惯性地跟亚撒讲了意大利语。  
罗曼医生瞪了达·芬奇一眼，催促她开始干活。  
亚撒捡自己能懂得地方给这两个魔术师打下手。他看罗曼医生的眼神逐渐带上点迷惑。  
从施放魔术的方式来看，他也太像所罗门王了一点……  
难不成是，王的转生？  
亚撒愣了。  
这就说得通了，为什么他对未来的自己这么重要，甚至比所爱的情人更重要。  
亚撒低下头。他已经无力控制自己的表情。  
亚撒陷入了恍惚，比昨晚心不在焉的时候还要不在状态，连应付性的答话都做不到了。罗曼医生不敢追的太紧，连约沙法也没问出什么。午饭和晚饭都是带到医务室吃的，做过简单的身体检查没有任何问题，帕拉塞尔苏斯和达·芬奇都看过，只能推测他受了某些刺激。  
早上还好好的——帕拉塞尔苏斯又开始以极具压迫性的目光盯着罗曼医生。  
“问问梅林吧。”  
罗曼医生话音刚落，笑嘻嘻的花之魔术师就出现在了医务室门口。  
“哎呀，”  
“闭嘴。”罗曼医生黑着脸在对方叫出所罗门之前出声阻止。  
“你们省省吧。”达·芬奇头上蹦出一个井字。“要吵架也不是现在！”  
梅林撇了撇嘴，走到乖乖坐着走神的亚撒身边，伸手去碰触他的额头——在他的手指接触到亚撒前，罗曼医生突然感到不对，然而他还没来得及出声阻止，半梦魔就碰到了亚撒的皮肤。  
突如其来的空间波动只出现了一瞬又极快地消失，就连高速神言A的炼金术士都没来得及做什么。  
梅林触发了亚撒针对“入侵过他梦境的非人类”设下的空间魔术，直接被扔到迦勒底外的暴风雪中。还没等他回过神，亚撒就引发了一系列昨晚设下的陷阱，接二连三的咒法级攻击足以把任何没有特别免伤能力的从者轰回英灵座，更不用说亚撒还附赠了一连串针对非人类的诅咒。  
历史上对亚撒铲除异教的记载很明确，但并不详细。比起铲除异教徒和异端祭祀场所，影响更大的，是他铲除了许多异教神明。所罗门会把被他打败的敌国神明或者其他非人类的概念抽取出来制作成魔神，但亚撒没有这个习惯——他没有能绝对压制对方的能力和自信，他只能在遇敌时拼尽全力一击必杀，万一对方跑了伺机报复，他就危险了。  
梅林凭着天赋和生存本能抵挡了第一波陷阱，对付第二波诅咒时已经开始吃力。当年给他带来麻烦最多的摩根也只是背地里下下诅咒，谁见过能像亚撒这样当面高速施放诅咒的？亚撒标记了梅林的魔力，直接指向性地释放魔术和诅咒，猝不及防之下梅林只能用魔力硬抗——这又不是物理攻击可以用幻术引导偏移的！  
亚撒指挥着风和雪拖住梅林想要拉开距离的脚步，他眼睛里已经是一片纯金色。九枚戒指对他的魔术威力进行了堪称恐怖的增幅，梅林活生生地感受了一下当初亚撒面对盖提亚时所承受的压力，这会儿只得全力逃命，连句求饶的话都说不出来。  
这个年纪的亚撒，一点都不可爱！  
大概是梅林命不该绝，一点意外给了他喘息的机会。亚撒的魔术引发了雪崩。这突如其来的自然现象让亚撒措手不及，一环扣一环的魔术也出现了疏漏。这疏漏只出现了一瞬间，随即亚撒使用空间魔术跳跃过奔腾的雪流，准备继续追杀半梦魔。  
好在梅林抓住了这一点活命的机会，喊出了那句话。  
他大喊的是：“所罗门！救命！”


	84. 所罗门王和他的继承人1

亚撒的攻击停了。  
梅林终于喘了口气，刚想跟亚撒求饶，漆黑的暴风雪中突然出现了刺眼的金色闪光。  
亚撒的停顿并不是真正停止了攻击，而是在蓄力。他标志性的、最拿手的陨星术，覆盖了以梅林为中心的一千米范围。万千繁星从天而坠，扯碎了极夜，暴风雪来不及飘散，直接被星光蒸发。狂轰乱炸之下根本没有躲避的空间，幻术全无用武之地。  
梅林不得不靠梦魔血统带来的不死性来硬抗。他的魔力已经消耗了八成，而这繁星之雨毫无减弱的迹象。  
今天他不会真的被亚撒打死吧？他到底做错什么了啊？  
陨星的破空声和爆炸声中，突然响起了一声不情不愿的“芙”。  
随之而来的，是少女清澈的嗓音。  
“——这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——显现吧，已然遥远的理想之城！”  
与此同时，一只手臂从亚撒身后把他拦腰抱住。亚撒本能的反击魔术被直接解体，从者的筋力在怎么低也远胜过人类，亚撒根本动弹不得。  
“停手吧，亚撒。”熟悉的嗓音在他耳边响起。  
亚撒被所罗门牢牢地抱在怀里，他的目光落在身前那双手臂上。他太熟悉这双手了。即使十个戒指有九个在他身上，这双手上只有中指上的一个，他还是认识这双手。  
繁星之雨渐熄。  
梅林瘫倒在雪里，迅速地被暴风雪盖上了一层。芙芙不知道是幸灾乐祸还是担心地刨着雪，让他的脸露出来——当然，它也顺便踹了梅林几下。  
玛修把盾插在雪地上，跑过去跪在梅林身边，扒拉着雪花。  
“得救了……”梅林柔弱地说。  
玛修松了口气。她试着把梅林拉起来，用自己的肩膀勉强支撑着半梦魔。她抬起头往远处望去。  
所罗门已经松开了亚撒，扳着他的肩膀跟他面对面。亚撒眼中的金色逐渐褪去，镜子般映出了所罗门的脸。  
“呼吸。”所罗门轻轻拍着亚撒的背。“呼吸。”他重复了一遍，一手搂住亚撒的脊背，一手按压着亚撒的胸口。  
亚撒这口气终于喘出来了。他的手脚因为神经性的紧张而微微抽搐着，呼吸的频率因为刚刚屏息时间过长而变得急促短浅。  
所罗门捧着亚撒的脸，跟他额头抵着额头。银中带金的眼睛与金色的眼睛相对，亚撒的睫毛微微颤动着，他的手颤抖得更厉害，哆嗦着抓住了所罗门的衣襟。  
所罗门说，“亚撒，别怕。”  
亚撒的嘴唇也颤抖着，说不出话来。  
所罗门松开亚撒的脸，双手伸到亚撒腋下，把他托起来。十八九岁的亚撒比六岁时要高得多，但仍比所罗门矮二十厘米。亚撒下意识地搂住所罗门的脖子，所罗门顺势横着抱住亚撒的大腿，托着他，像抱个小孩儿一样抱着。  
这次换亚撒俯视他了。  
盖提亚悄无声息地出现在亚撒身后，面无表情地与所罗门对视了一眼。下一秒耶路撒冷被盖提亚展开，所罗门和亚撒一起离开了极夜中的暴风雪。  
……芙芙应该能带玛修和梅林回迦勒底吧。所罗门想。  
所罗门把亚撒轻轻放在床边，亚撒不肯松开抱着他脖子的手。所罗门只好也坐在床边，把亚撒捞起来，像以前那样让他坐在自己腿上，右手摩挲着他的后脑、肩颈和脊背。  
“不是做梦。”他轻轻地亲了一下亚撒的眉心。  
亚撒张了张嘴，只发出微弱的喘息的气音。  
“别着急。”所罗门再次用自己的额头抵着亚撒的额头，“慢慢来，不用害怕——我就在这里。”  
银中带金的眼睛定定地看着金色的眼睛。亚撒不敢眨眼，万一他闭上眼之后，所罗门又消失了呢？  
“我就在这里，哪也不去。”  
“……王？”  
“我在。”  
“吾王？”  
“我在。”  
亚撒又张了张嘴，却说不出什么话。泪水顺着他的脸颊滴落，一颗一颗地浸入衣物。  
所罗门稍稍用力，把亚撒按在自己肩头。  
亚撒终于哭出了声。  
盖提亚盯着亚撒颤抖的肩膀看了一会儿，瞪了所罗门一眼，又一次消失在空气中。

“因为，我作为罗马尼·阿其曼，度过了十余年普通人的生活。”所罗门低头，手指轻轻理着亚撒有些濡湿的刘海。  
亚撒枕着所罗门的腿，扁着嘴巴，抬起手，食指伸到所罗门辫子末端头发的圈圈里轻轻拉扯着。  
这是他在表达不满。  
所罗门突然抬起手掌盖住了亚撒的眼睛。“……如果，你把自己的记忆取回来，你就知道到底是怎么回事了。”  
亚撒抓住所罗门的手从自己脸上挪开，拧起眉毛，刚要表达抗议，就注意到那只手上唯一的指环。亚撒松开所罗门的手，起身，紧挨着所罗门跪坐着，伸手去解手指上的戒指。  
所罗门制止了他的动作，反而褪下了仅剩的那枚戒指，捉住亚撒的手指，补上了空的位置。  
有些大。  
亚撒疑惑地看着他的王。  
“他们本来就应该属于你，”所罗门平静地叙述事实。“要留着，或者毁掉，都随你。”  
亚撒惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。  
所罗门平和地看着他，完全没有详细解释的意思。  
亚撒戳了戳所罗门的肩膀，要求解释。  
所罗门轻轻摇了摇头。  
亚撒低头瞧着自己的手指，抿了抿嘴唇。所罗门的指环在他手上有些大，他抬手在自己头顶摸索几下，找到一根脱落的头发，小心地从辫子里抽出来，临时代替丝线缠在指环上，戴好，活动了一下十指。  
所罗门用左手牵住亚撒的指尖。  
“使用务必小心。”他顿了顿，“……梅林，就是今天被你攻击的非人，他不是敌人。”  
其实梅林这顿打不冤枉。他趁着十八九岁的亚撒能力不足，心态膨胀地故意去惹亚撒，想在亚撒脑子里留个“签名”（就像梅林女士那样），他没想过这个年纪的亚撒会有什么样的反应。亚撒可不知道梅林没有伤害他的意思，实际上亚撒已经被梅林突破了防御进入了梦境最深层，但凡梅林有点恶意，亚撒最好的结局是疯或者傻。这种程度的威胁甚至比威胁生命还严重，亚撒逮到梅林就往死里打实在太正常了。  
亚撒用怀疑的眼神看着所罗门。  
“他其实算是被你圈养起来的。”所罗门心情稍微有点复杂。亚撒养宠物的审美实在令他无语。亚撒给梅林住的地方（耶路撒冷的花园），供给他充足的食物（梦境和情绪），时不时地去“撸毛减压”，跟玛修养芙芙没什么区别。  
亚撒从怀疑所罗门变成了怀疑自己。  
所罗门抬手抚摸亚撒红肿的眼睛周围，用魔术为他消肿，顺便挡住了亚撒的视线。  
“你要是取回记忆，就知道是怎么回事了。”  
亚撒很不喜欢眼睛被挡住，双手抓着所罗门的手掌拉下来，瞄着所罗门平静的神色，想了一会儿，问：“我要是取回记忆，王会高兴吗？”  
所罗门的嘴唇轻轻动了动，什么都没说。他不能再骗亚撒了。  
“那，记忆我不要了。”亚撒靠过去在所罗门脸上亲了一下，“我只想要王高兴。”  
所罗门接住亚撒，把脸埋在他单薄的肩膀上。  
他们不远处，并未现出身形的盖提亚开始怀疑千里眼的准确性。明明不管哪条时间线亚撒都会在见到所罗门后不久主动取回记忆——盖提亚又一次动用了千里眼。  
千里眼没有出错。  
盖提亚心中充满疑惑。人心，真的很奇怪。


	85. 所罗门王和他的继承人2

亚撒的心情好极了。他心情好到了王披上罗曼医生的伪装“上班”都影响不了的程度。  
虽然昨天晚上他睡得并不好（他半夜醒了六次），但是每一次醒来，他的王都在。  
于是，立香和玛修早上在食堂见到了乐颠颠地牵着罗曼医生衣角跟着他过来吃饭的亚撒。  
约沙法和菲奥蕾一起跟在后面，表情都不算平静。他们都没见过所罗门在世时亚撒的样子。  
亚撒今天的打扮跟约沙法平时有些像，没穿不方便活动的袍子，而是一身干净利落的骑装，靴子的绑带扎得很紧，上衣是窄袖，头发编成辫子用礼装收起一部分，发梢只垂到腰际。他在走廊里的时候一直在罗曼医生面前倒退着走，嘴巴就没停过，叽叽喳喳地询问着今天都要做什么。他的步子灵活又轻快，倒着走也完全不担心会撞到人或者东西，他总能及时地改变方向避开障碍。  
亚撒的语速很快，罗曼医生并不会每一句都给他回应，他也完全不在意，只是欢快地表达着自己的期待。他的眼角眉梢都是笑意，手背到身后玩着自己的发梢，从头到脚都透露一个信息：亚撒很高兴。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯和达·芬奇迟了一步也来到了食堂。他们进门的时候，亚撒正挨着罗曼医生排队。亚撒端着叠起来的餐盘，仰头跟罗曼医生说话。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯在门口停住了。  
亚撒垫着脚尖凑近罗曼医生的耳朵跟他说悄悄话（虽然这个音量在场的从者全都听得见）。  
他说：“我有点喜欢菲利普斯。”  
他说的自然是希伯来语，炼金术士是听不懂的，但玛修、达·芬奇都能听懂。  
说完，亚撒脚跟落地，望着罗曼医生。他背对着门口，在诸多从者们混杂的气息中，他也不太能辨识炼金术士的魔力。  
罗曼医生从亚撒头顶望向门口——有一瞬间，他的眼睛是金色的而不是绿色的。他又低头看着亚撒，答道：“……嗯。”  
“嗯是个什么意思？”达·芬奇直接排到亚撒身后，伸手扯了一下亚撒的发梢。亚撒有些惊讶地回头看着她——她说的也是希伯来语。亚撒的目光清亮又纯洁，万能之人没遭住，把餐盘往旁边一放，直接上手开始揉搓她的面颊，嘴里开始叨咕亚撒听不懂的话。  
“莱昂纳多！”做家长的不高兴了，匆忙把自家崽从达·芬奇的魔掌下解救出来，然后把亚撒推到自己前面，和达·芬奇隔开。  
亚撒一转身就看见了达·芬奇身后不远处的炼金术士，想想自己刚刚说的话，低头藏到自家王身后。  
亚撒的脸有些红。  
亚撒很快排到了窗口，他把手里摞在一起的餐盘摊开在台子上——三个。  
当班的卫宫抬了抬眉毛。  
这个样子的亚撒，倒是跟当年在冬木的时候，明明是裁定者却以为自己是活人的亚撒很像。卫宫也瞟了一眼炼金术士。  
亚撒问完自家王，非常自然地转头看向空荡荡的另一边：“盖提亚，你要吃什么？”  
金发的魔术式不得不现出身形。  
亚撒认真地询问着他。  
“……跟你一样就好。”盖提亚扭头不看亚撒。  
“哦。”亚撒乖巧地应了一声，然后向卫宫提出要求。  
卫宫板着脸（不然他不知道自己该用什么表情），按照亚撒的要求（“要这个，这个还有这个”）给他们装好了早餐。  
盖提亚的餐盘里没有一样东西跟亚撒的相同。  
亚撒一手端着自己的餐盘，一手端着罗曼医生的餐盘，示意盖提亚自己端起盘子。  
盖提亚看了看三个盘子（里面每样东西的数量总计都不超过一），面无表情地看着亚撒——我明明要求的是跟你一样的早餐！  
每一样都想尝一尝，但拿太多肯定吃不下的亚撒无辜地看着他：“你一半，我一半，不就是跟我一样的早餐吗？”  
盖提亚噎住了。他那个茫然的“我觉得很有道理但是好像有哪里不对”的表情实在太好笑了。  
罗曼医生抿唇忍笑，他身后的达·芬奇锤着他后背笑得前仰后合。  
盖提亚不爽地眯起眼。  
亚撒端着两个餐盘溜了。他走出几步，转过身给盖提亚一个鬼脸，又稳稳地端着餐盘直奔他看好的空座位。  
罗曼医生一只手端起盖提亚的盘子，安抚地拍了拍他的上臂，忍着笑也跟上去了。  
盖提亚手捂住刚被罗曼医生拍过的位置，愣了。  
“盖~提~亚~”亚撒在座位上拉长了声音喊，跟他以前撒娇的时候喊“我的王”声调差不多。  
盖提亚第一次感受到了无可奈何。他保持着“老子不高兴”的表情，默默地走了过去。  
四个人的座位坐了三个人，亚撒瞄了一眼约沙法，又看到了不远处的炼金术士。  
亚撒低头降低自己的存在感。  
盖提亚察觉到了亚撒的视线，停下脚步，回头，用跟亚撒差不多的动作，看了一眼约沙法，又看了一眼帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
炼金术士跟约沙法对视了一眼，主动坐到了达·芬奇身边。  
盖提亚立刻加快速度，在约沙法之前坐到了亚撒身边的位置。等到约沙法打完饭端着盘子走回来，就只有盖提亚对面、罗曼医生旁边的位置可以坐了。  
盖提亚正教亚撒用餐刀抹黄油。他知道方法，但实践是第一次，握着餐刀的动作像是握着什么大规模杀伤性武器。  
亚撒很开心。  
牛角面包好吃，烤土司也好吃。配土司的黄油带着浓浓的奶香味。松饼很软，上面装饰的草莓酱酸酸甜甜的。香肠很香，火腿有点咸。煎蛋的形状很漂亮。热巧克力很好喝，草莓奶昔也好喝。樱桃红色的很漂亮，但是没有草莓好吃。  
亚撒当真是跟盖提亚一人一半的，一个牛角面包被亚撒认真地掰成差不多大小的两半，烤土司也被亚撒对折了一下切开，松饼一人一块，香肠和火腿也对半切开，溏心蛋不太好切，亚撒没分准，于是扁扁嘴，把大的那份放在盖提亚盘子里。  
盖提亚咀嚼着亚撒塞进他嘴里的牛角面包，瞄了约沙法一眼。他的眼神里带着“我赢了”一般的微妙得意。  
约沙法用杯子挡着自己，低头忍笑。他十岁之后就不会再嫉妒兄弟姐妹们了。  
罗曼医生跟约沙法差不多是同样的表情。  
十八九岁的亚撒饭量并不小，吃饭也痛快，跟盖提亚你一口我一口很快把他们盘子里的东西吃得差不多了，亚撒又瞄上了罗曼医生的盘子。  
粉毛医生坏心眼发作，把自己的杯子递给亚撒。  
盖提亚嘴巴里塞着火腿肠，手里也拿着刀叉，没来得及阻止。  
亚撒毫无戒心地闻着杯子里的香味，喝了一口。不加糖不加奶的美式咖啡瞬间让亚撒那张洋溢着快活的笑脸皱成一团。他又不敢吐回杯子里，一脸怀疑人生地放下杯子，捂住嘴，硬生生咽下去，然后赶紧拿起自己的草莓奶昔往嘴里灌。  
罗曼医生努力忍着，到底还是笑出了声。他一边连声道歉，一边伸手用纸巾擦去亚撒嘴边沾到的奶昔。亚撒气得鼓起了腮帮子，可是他这怒火并没持续多久，他看着罗曼医生的笑容，忍不住也笑了。  
亚撒个子小，又是偏纤细的长相，当他露出现在这样灿烂、纯粹、轻松、喜悦的笑容，那张本来就不怎么成熟的脸看起来更小了。  
亚撒眼里只有一个人。只要这个人在，他就会一直这样快乐。  
一直注视着亚撒的炼金术士叹了口气——要等多久他才能长大呢？


	86. 所罗门王和他的继承人3

吃完早饭，罗曼医生打算带着亚撒去看梅林。  
孩子打完架家长去道歉，往往不是因为打架，而是因为自家孩子打赢了。  
卫宫把一小篮洗好的草莓交给亚撒，亚撒乖乖地向他道谢，然后提着走向罗曼医生。  
卫宫看着粉毛医生温柔地规劝着亚撒。亚撒是有点不情愿的，但是他很听话，被哄了几句就安分了。  
卫宫用眼角的余光看着沉默地跟在亚撒身边的兽。毫无疑问，那是人类恶。即使现在兽收敛了爪牙，他的存在感和威压依然令从者们全身不自在。  
亚撒跟着罗曼医生往前走，发现盖提亚落在后面，步子轻快地小跑回来，拉着他的手追上去。  
他们离开了食堂。  
盖提亚盯着亚撒牵着他的手，不知道自己是高兴还是不高兴。  
亚撒不害怕他了，他应该是高兴的。但这是因为有所罗门在。  
罗曼医生和亚撒在路上遇到了莫德雷德，叛逆的剑士看到盖提亚脸色变得很差。  
亚撒有点不乐意，莫德雷德跟他打招呼的时候，他只冷淡地点点头。  
阿尔托莉雅和莉莉在梅林房间里，莉莉在专心地拿着小刀跟苹果作斗争。阿尔托莉雅有点无奈又有点纵容地看着年幼的自己，莉莉还不太会分辨梅林什么时候说的是真话呢。  
梅林昨晚被芙芙和玛修带回来之后，达·芬奇给他做了检查（是真的身体检查还是万能之人对半梦魔产生兴♂趣就不知道了），结果是，啥事都没，好好休息补充魔力就行。  
继承了梦魔特性的梅林还是很抗揍的。达·芬奇拎着半梦魔把他扔进医务室旁的普通病房就不管了，还是玛修不放心照顾了他半宿，后来阿尔托莉雅和莉莉接了班。  
原本趴在莉莉膝盖上的芙芙突然蹦起来到床上，对着门口颇具敌意地低吼。莉莉手一抖削断了苹果皮，阿尔托莉雅站起来，握住剑。  
罗曼医生用工作证刷开了病房门。  
梅林正在哄芙芙。  
“别这样，凯西帕鲁格，你又打不过它……”  
芙芙愤怒地踹了一下梅林的手背。  
罗曼医生进门，抬手拍拍亚撒的胳膊，然后推着他往前走。  
亚撒松开了握着盖提亚的手。  
梅林把挣扎不休的芙芙抱在怀里固定住，抬头。  
亚撒抿了一下嘴唇。  
“……对不起，梅林先生。”亚撒把装着草莓的篮子放在床头柜上。  
在梦里的时候亚撒一心想着怎么把梅林踢出去，昨天更是一个字没说直接开打，他这才有机会仔细打量梅林本人的长相。  
亚撒看了一眼梅林，看了一眼芙芙，然后又看了一眼梅林。  
好像哦。  
罗曼医生忍笑。盖提亚原本低头看着自己手的眼睛抬起来，看向梅林。  
梅林脸上原本笑嘻嘻的表情僵了一下。  
亚撒回头瞄了盖提亚一眼，转身走向他，伸手。盖提亚消失了，亚撒银灰色的头发镀上了一层浅浅的金色。  
梅林瞪大了眼睛，芙芙也停止了挣扎从梅林手里滑下来，咕噜了半圈摔在被子上。就连戒备着的阿尔托莉雅和莉莉都露出了惊讶的表情。  
阿尔托莉雅和莉莉是因为亚撒把那么危险的盖提亚收到身体里而感到惊讶。梅林与她们不同——他知道，亚撒需要“敞开防御”才能接纳盖提亚，而以魔术式形式存在于亚撒体内的盖提亚，等于直接把“格式化”的权利交给了亚撒。那是十八九岁疑心超重的亚撒。  
对他们而言，这是纯然的意外，在罗曼医生看来，这是情理之中。在他身边，亚撒想做什么都敢做、会直接做。他现在是从者没有能容纳盖提亚的躯壳，亚撒不喜欢盖提亚被那么看，自然会把盖提亚收起来。  
兽的气息被涓滴不漏地藏了起来，除了亚撒的发梢泛起一层金色之外没有变化。  
亚撒有些不自在地往罗曼医生身边靠了靠。  
“为什么？”梅林难得体贴地用希伯来语问。  
“什么……”亚撒有些抗拒地扭开眼神，“魔术式本来就是这样的啊。”  
本来就是这样的。  
本来就该是这样的。  
罗曼医生轻轻摸了一下亚撒的头顶。  
亚撒凑近梅林，伸出手。  
“怎么？要跟梅林大哥哥握手吗？”梅林笑着伸出手。然后他就被涌过来的魔力给噎了个半死。他是半梦魔，身体和实在的纯人类不同，简单的肌肤接触就足以构建传递魔力的通道。亚撒从来不缺魔力，昨天那么大规模的魔术消耗，今天早上魔力就恢复满了，正好给梅林补充一下——不然，已经有一千多年没有这么“虚”的梅林恐怕真得花个几十上百天才能恢复正常。  
亚撒退回了罗曼医生身边。  
罗曼医生低头看着亚撒，“嗯，既然已经道过歉了，”——梅林瞪大了眼睛，你们这道歉也太没诚意了——“那么，你先去玩一会儿吧，”说完罗曼医生换了英语，“莉莉，你能帮我把亚撒带给约沙法吗？”  
莉莉看了看年长的自己。阿尔托莉雅点点头。  
百合花一样纯洁的少女剑士领着亚撒离开了。亚撒临走还看了芙芙一眼，显然很喜欢。  
孩子们出门了，罗曼医生露出了非常礼貌的笑容。  
“那么，我们来谈一谈你企图对亚撒的脑子做手脚的事吧？”

莉莉带着亚撒在训练室旁里找到了约沙法。  
约沙法正在与莫德雷德对练。莫德雷德那一批从者被召唤至今才十几天，还不是很适应从者状态（且供魔比较受限）的战斗方式，约沙法从当初训练玛修的时候就在训练室当教官，这次也是。  
虽然剑士比较克枪兵，但他们是熟悉自身状态又不是非要分胜负，而且约沙法那个常态发动的宝具“受庇护的犹大王”让他总是能顺利闪避，就算莫德雷德全力攻击，只要不放宝具，就很难对约沙法造成伤害。  
说起“受庇护的犹大王”，约沙法其实是有点纠结的——因为这一宝具的来源，是在亚撒的庇护下约沙法从万军之中全身而退，他永远无法替亚撒抵挡伤害。  
而且，这个宝具有祸害队友的风险。因此他很少跟立香的其他从者组队去扫荡特异点余波。  
约沙法和莫德雷德打过一轮，暂停休息。  
叛逆的骑士拎着剑，瞧着亚撒。  
“你今天这打扮可比昨天那娘们兮兮的模样强多了。”  
她这句话里可没有亚撒脑中不存在的概念，翻译魔术忠实地把她这句话传达给了亚撒。  
约沙法顿时觉得不妙。他刚想出声，亚撒已经开口，缓慢但清晰地指出：“你才是娘们。”  
莫德雷德自己呛到了自己，咳了两下瞪圆了眼睛，“你想打架吗？”  
“打就打，谁怕你。”  
莉莉有些担心地看着一见面就掐起来的两个人，又不知道怎么劝。  
“……我不欺负活人。”莫德雷德瞄了莉莉一眼，咬牙切齿地准备忍。  
“你好像对我了解不多。”亚撒慢慢地用英语说，“我不用攻击魔术，都能揍趴你。”  
“艹。”莫德雷德忍不了了。“你这牛皮也吹得够夸张。”  
约沙法往后退了一步。“他不是吹牛皮。”这个年纪的父亲他没见过，但他听舅舅们说起过。  
亚撒现在健康的身体是能够承受强化魔术的。  
莫德雷德的态度变得认真了一点。约沙法的品性他已经有所了解，约沙法的话还是值得参考的。“我不用宝具，跟你认真打一架，输的人道歉，如何？”  
“好。我除了强化和防御魔术，不会使用任何形式的直接攻击魔术，包括诅咒、触发式陷阱、引发环境变化的魔术，以及其他我没有提到的、归属于直接攻击的魔术。”亚撒发挥了魔术师的严谨性，声明。说完，他又补充：“我也不会使用魔法和神迹。”  
他那个淡定自信的表情让莫德雷德眯起了眼。  
亚撒迅速给自己上好buff，走进了演练场，站到莫德雷德对面。他已经用礼装把头发收到只比肩膀长一点点。  
亚撒先摆出了架势。先出手的是莫德雷德——她还不如以逸待劳呢。  
旁观的约沙法有点控制不住自己的表情。  
亚撒太快了。他并没有因为莫德雷德实际是女性而手下留情，侧身让过剑尖，从脚踝开始发力，然后是膝关节、髋关节、腰、肩、肘、腕，整个身子像弹簧一样甩向冲过来的莫德雷德，两个人“咣”地撞在一起——确切说，是亚撒一拳打在莫德雷德的肩甲上。  
力的作用是相互的。莫德雷德因为第一招试探留了力，但就是因为她留了力，亚撒这过于迅猛的一拳直接打得她倒退好几步。  
卧槽，这筋力有A了吧？这是人类吗？  
管制室那边，一直用监控跟踪着亚撒的达·芬奇嘴角抽了抽。以她的眼力看来，亚撒强化后的筋力是A-，敏捷也是A-。两个减是因为亚撒的躯壳毕竟属于人类，就算神性提高了上限，也没法发挥强化魔术的全效。  
而莫德雷德这两项数据，一个是B+一个是B。  
亚撒比全身重甲的莫德雷德灵活多了。莫德雷德刚刚站稳就被亚撒抓住了肩膀，亚撒一个侧身转到莫德雷德身后一脚踢到她腿弯。莫德雷德忍着痛反手一剑插过去，被亚撒一拳敲中剑脊打偏。  
场上的局势显然一边倒。亚撒出拳又快又痕，十个指环很好地充当了防护装备，至少加持过增益魔术之后亚撒已经把莫德雷德的盔甲打散好几次了。  
约沙法回忆着自己小时候学不会魔术时父亲的表情，还有学武技时父亲的表情，心情十分复杂。他感到身旁的动静，往旁边一看。  
大卫嘴角抽动着，盯着场中认真敲罐头的亚撒，也不回头，直接问他身后的罗曼医生：“他跟谁学的？你都不会这个！”  
“……应该是玛迦。”罗曼医生也有点心情复杂。  
押沙龙的外孙女玛迦是罗波安最宠爱的妻，她被她的母亲灌输了仇恨。她恨所罗门，也恨最像所罗门的亚撒。她欺负他，磋磨他，甚至折辱他，但她有一点与罗波安、亚比央不同。玛迦从未想过要杀死亚撒。这也是亚撒没杀玛迦的原因。  
牧羊人看着亚撒自信又认真的样子，有点出神。  
亚撒试探了一会儿，心里有谱之后，就使出了全力，迅速结束了战斗——把莫德雷德的一只手臂反压到背后，把脸朝下按在地上，一条腿压着她的后背，一条腿压着她拿剑的手。  
“……我认输。”莫德雷德知道是自己小看了人，这破格的魔术师怪物打架居然也这么厉害的吗？  
亚撒松开了莫德雷德，友好地拉她起来。  
亚撒在心里悄悄地跟盖提亚击了个掌，抬头看见罗曼医生，笑着奔向他。  
莫德雷德瞠目结舌地看着刚刚还严肃认真威风凛凛地对她挥拳的人，开始怀疑人生。  
亚撒正抱着罗曼医生拼命撒娇求表扬。  
管制室里达·芬奇已经笑得全身颤抖，而他身边的帕拉塞尔苏斯已经捂住了脸——他心情太复杂，脸上表情变来变去，最终也笑了。  
他希望亚撒永远这样快乐。


	87. 所罗门王和他的继承人4

三天之内，达·芬奇存下的训练场录像就迅速传播到了迦勒底的每个角落。  
梅林挨揍的事情并没有几个人知道，清楚梅林差点真的死了这个事实的更少。但迦勒底全员（包括时钟塔的魔术师）都被达·芬奇放出来的录像震了一下。  
菲奥蕾和立香都双眼亮晶晶地要求亚撒教她们。  
亚撒被热情的女孩子们吓得连着后退两步，直到菲奥蕾放慢语速用希伯来语重复了她们的要求。亚撒迟疑着打量了菲奥蕾和立香一会儿。  
“立香可以学，你不行。”亚撒瞄着菲奥蕾膝盖的部分。  
菲奥蕾愣了一下。  
“你的魔术回路承受不住的。”说完，亚撒抿着嘴唇，略带不安地瞄着菲奥蕾。  
菲奥蕾想起她第一次见到亚撒的时候。  
移植了家传魔术刻印后，菲奥蕾失去了行走能力。亚撒作为调律师，经阿尼姆斯非亚家介绍，来为她治疗。跟亚撒第一次见面时，她坐在轮椅上。亚撒走到她面前，蹲下来跟她说话。  
她第一眼就知道这是一位长辈。事实也是如此。  
而面前的亚撒，容貌并没有太大变化，神情却纯真如同稚子。  
菲奥蕾安慰了亚撒一会儿，再三声明她没有对他感到失望。她有点能体会约沙法的心情了——师父没了，多个弟弟。  
也挺好的。菲奥蕾摸摸亚撒的脑袋，走了。  
亚撒一脸懵地抬手摸摸头上被菲奥蕾摸过的地方，茫然地看着立香。立香从他的眼神里看到一堆问号。  
立香忍笑。

年轻的亚撒不太能融入迦勒底的工作节奏，他要学习的东西太多了。  
罗曼医生有很多工作要做，亚撒会安静地在他附近找个地方坐然后端着平板电脑自习。罗曼医生不方便带着亚撒的时候，约沙法就会接班，偶尔约沙法也忙的话，还有菲奥蕾。  
除了亚撒从耶路撒冷溜出来在迦勒底闲逛的那个晚上，他基本没再跟帕拉塞尔苏斯有什么接触。炼金术士知道，这大概是约沙法的意思。罗曼医生应该是顺水推舟。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯并不着急。他甚至没有试图接近亚撒，而是默默地自己忙了起来。  
炼金术士非常平静地告知马里斯比利和奥尔加玛丽父女，亚撒曾经许诺为他们制作的躯体，现在由他来接手了。  
在他们的躯壳初步完成前，阿尼姆斯非亚家的父女基本不会离开帕拉塞尔苏斯的工坊。  
因为马里斯比利没有奥尔加玛丽这样的临时身体，只跟炼金术士讨论交换意见，动手给帕拉塞尔苏斯帮忙的是奥尔加玛丽。  
马里斯比利自然还是一派云淡风轻，奥尔加玛丽的城府可没有她父亲深。她对帕拉塞尔苏斯很好奇。  
这位为了传播医术而被时钟塔以“破坏神秘”之名进行封印指定，最终被迫害而死的帕拉塞尔苏斯先生，是最著名的人造人制作者，是拥有驱使五大元素能力的元素魔术师，是炼制了贤者之石的、公元后最伟大的炼金术士。  
也是亚撒王深爱之人。他和亚撒王有许多相似之处。比如，乐于传授知识。  
对于奥尔加玛丽来说，知识等同于财富，只能与利益交换。亚撒王这样精彩绝艳，又传授知识不求回报的魔术师，居然还有第二位——难怪他们合得来。  
她又想想她只远远看过一两次的年轻的亚撒，对帕拉塞尔苏斯关起门来沉迷研究的行为有些不解。亚撒忘了他，他不着急吗？达·芬奇都过来旁敲侧击过两次了。  
事实上帕拉塞尔苏斯真的不着急。只要亚撒不是病得痛苦不堪，他就一点都不着急。  
马里斯比利在奥尔加玛丽看不到的地方，注视着自己的女儿，摇了摇头。她这样天真也不是坏事。起码，亚撒王和帕拉塞尔苏斯都愿意看顾她。  
留在炼金术士的工坊中，确实是对马里斯比利这样脆弱游魂的保护，又何尝不是监视呢？  
马里斯比利明白，因为玛修·基列莱特，他永远得不到亚撒王的信任。毫无疑问帕拉塞尔苏斯是同样的态度。同样，因为亚撒王的怜悯，炼金术士绝不会放任任何人对他下手。  
因为亚撒王的病倒和“失忆”，迦勒底确实不如以前稳定了。毕竟，除了藤丸立香的从者，支撑迦勒底运行的工作人员，以及时钟塔的幸存者们，都是人。  
活着的人。  
兽带来的冲击太大了——即使他们并没有像亚撒那样直面盖提亚。  
下一特异点侦测工作进度缓慢，除了能源需求和难度都比前几个特异点高，也有这方面原因。  
所罗门并不能代替亚撒王弹压住这些人。他曾是罗马尼·阿其曼的事实，以及盖提亚是他的造物的事实，都让他束手束脚。  
何况，现在的亚撒王……

亚撒枕着所罗门的腿，迷迷糊糊地打着瞌睡。他感觉有人把他抱起来放到床内侧，帮他脱掉了外衣，盖好了被子，他伸手一捞，把变成小豹子的盖提亚往怀里一抱，睡了。  
说起来，盖提亚很讨厌芙芙呢……  
亚撒睡熟了。  
金发的兽化作粒子消散，然后又化作人形。  
盖提亚站在靠近亚撒的一侧，看着另一侧坐在亚撒身边的所罗门。  
“你们就真的打算这样？一直哄着他？”  
所罗门垂首看着亚撒香甜的睡脸。“……现在这样也没什么不好。”  
“你骗他越久，他知道了之后就越痛苦。”盖提亚冷漠地提醒，“而且，他早晚会知道的。”  
他会知道你曾经做了什么决定。  
所罗门没有应声，他低下头，轻轻地亲吻亚撒的前额。  
盖提亚的指甲已经陷入了掌心。  
耶路撒冷的夜一片寂静。  
金发的兽化作一道光，为亚撒的头发镀上一层金色。

次日的上午，吃完早饭，亚撒就像是屁股底下有钉子似的，坐都不安稳。罗曼医生就问他怎么了。亚撒扭捏地磨蹭半天，才挤出这么句话：“我想去找菲利普斯……玩。”  
罗曼医生沉默了。  
今天早上，亚撒确实遇见了帕拉塞尔苏斯，但是他们只说了一句话，就被约沙法岔过去了。  
约沙法担心现在的亚撒太年轻稚嫩，反对炼金术士跟他接触。  
罗曼医生——或者说所罗门，前思后想了半天，终于点头，嘱咐亚撒记得回来一起吃午餐，放他走了。  
亚撒活着的六十七年，“死后”的两千多年，一共就看上这么一个，所罗门也挑不出什么毛病（第四特异点的糟心事并非炼金术士本意，所罗门不会挑这个理），所罗门是不反对亚撒跟他接触的。  
不过，过夜不行。亚撒现在这个年纪铁定吃亏。  
亚撒把变成小豹子的盖提亚放到罗曼医生怀里，走了。盖提亚想追，被罗曼医生按住。  
这可是你阻止我的。盖提亚趴在罗曼医生腿上，心中冷笑。要是你知道亚撒去干什么了……

亚撒并没有直奔炼金术士的工坊，而是去了一趟耶路撒冷。迦勒底的一个多小时后，他才出现在迦勒底。  
他隐匿了自己的身形，从走廊的监控下走过。  
管制室里与监控对应的屏幕上，并没有出现亚撒的身影。


	88. 年轻真♂好

亚撒敲响了帕拉塞尔苏斯的门。  
三分钟之内，奥尔加玛丽随便找了个烂得不能再烂的借口拉着她父亲走了，留下亚撒和炼金术士面面相觑。  
“亚撒，”帕拉塞尔苏斯温和地看着他，“怎么了？”  
亚撒抬起头看着他，神情纯真而无辜。“嗯……”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯端详着亚撒的脸。“你不说，我可猜不出来。”  
“菲利普斯……”亚撒认真地说，“你声音真好听。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯愣住了。  
亚撒趁机伸手勾住他的领子，拉近然后在他唇角亲了一口。  
炼金术士低头盯着亚撒无辜的笑脸。他刚刚说的是德语？  
“……亚撒？”帕拉塞尔苏斯试探地叫了他一声。  
亚撒靠着他肩膀，抱住他。帕拉塞尔苏斯惊讶地低头，亚撒顺势仰起脸又亲了他一口。  
炼金术士长长地叹了口气。他按住亚撒后颈，亲吻他的爱人。  
几分钟后，亚撒靠着帕拉塞尔苏斯的肩膀，努力平复着呼吸。  
“什么时候？”  
“刚才。”亚撒在喘息的间隙回答。  
他离开罗曼医生的感知范围之后，直接进了耶路撒冷，调取了工坊本身的记录，然后召唤了一下英灵座上的自己——然后，他花了很长时间，做好了心理建设，才离开耶路撒冷。  
幸好耶路撒冷正反面的时间流速可以分别控制。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯端详着亚撒的脸。因为刚刚的吻，亚撒的嘴唇鲜艳又滋润，皮肤也透着粉色。他的神情平静又温柔，那双银中带金的眼睛里面，是帕拉塞尔苏斯熟悉的爱意。  
什么都不必说了。  
亚撒回望着帕拉塞尔苏斯，突然，他露出了一个天真无辜的笑容，眼睛里面缠绵的爱意瞬间消退，变得清澈无瑕。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯又愣了。  
亚撒抬手抱住他的肩颈，“喜欢吗？”年轻的我？  
帕拉塞尔苏斯眯起眼睛，搂紧亚撒，向后倒在沙发上，然后翻身把亚撒抵在自己和沙发靠背之间，凑近他的耳朵，“当然喜欢。”帕拉塞尔苏斯勾了勾手指，用魔术锁了门。  
亚撒觉得有点不妙。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯左手撑在亚撒肋侧，右手轻轻点着亚撒锁骨之间，指尖从下至上，滑过脖颈光滑的皮肤，在他下巴上打个转，转向耳后。  
亚撒配合地撑起身体，让帕拉塞尔苏斯把他的辫子抽出来搭在沙发扶手上。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯低头，含住亚撒的耳垂，舌尖拨弄着宝石的耳钉。  
亚撒忍不住颤了一下。他浓密的长发很有分量，又相当顺滑，从沙发的扶手上坠下去，垂在地毯上。  
“别动。”炼金术士在他耳边低语。  
亚撒没有回应。他抿着嘴唇，眼角的余光瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟。应该来得及。  
“专心。”  
亚撒抬手抱着帕拉塞尔苏斯的肩膀，勉强忍耐着腰侧被不断抚摸的痒意。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯解开了亚撒层层叠叠的腰带，纤长灵活的右手伸到衣服下面，从腰侧抚摸到肋下。亚撒抬起手，逐个解开帕拉塞尔苏斯衣服上的束带。  
亚撒的动作渐渐变得有些急躁。帕拉塞尔苏斯仍然不紧不慢地拿他的喉结磨牙，搞得他气都喘不匀，上衣最后一个扣子怎么也解不开。  
亚撒气恼地一口咬在炼金术士肩膀上，一个响指用空间魔术把炼金术士的衣服全扒掉了。帕拉塞尔苏斯把全身的重量都压在亚撒身上，凑过去含住亚撒的下唇，继续用牙齿细细地磨着。  
亚撒伸出舌头舔着炼金术士的上唇，于是帕拉塞尔苏斯松开牙齿，捉住了亚撒的舌头。  
亚撒的额头已经沁出了细密的汗珠。帕拉塞尔苏斯松开亚撒的嘴唇，在他喘息的间隙支起身体，跪在沙发上，灵活的手指从他的腰侧抚向他的下腹。  
亚撒急促但规律的喘息中突然插进去一声呻吟。  
“年轻真好，是吧？”帕拉塞尔苏斯轻笑。亚撒十八九岁的身体轻而易举地被他撩出了真火。  
亚撒咬住自己的手掌，想要合拢双腿，却被炼金术士的身体挡住。年轻健康的身体敏感得过了头，他越来越粗重的喘息已经没了规律，逐渐与帕拉塞尔苏斯的动作趋于一致。  
炼金术士把他的手掌从脸前拿开，轻啄着亚撒艳红的嘴唇。  
“你……快点。”亚撒的嗓音已经变得不成调子。  
“好啊。”帕拉塞尔苏斯愉快地回答。他解开自己的头发把辫子扎得更高了一点，抬手招来了某样东西。  
亚撒泪眼模糊地喘着气，也没看到那是什么。帕拉塞尔苏斯又一次吻住他，渡给他一口药水。  
等等，这个时候拿止痛药干什么？……不对，这好像是施加了属性反转魔术的止痛药。  
钝化感官的药水效果反转之后——亚撒瞪大了眼睛。  
他看见了炼金术士脸上的笑意。  
成吧。  
年长的亚撒虽然经验丰富，但他向来不爱玩花样。炼金术士的花样层出不穷，但以前亚撒身体不禁折腾，帕拉塞尔苏斯也不敢玩什么花样。  
现在可没顾忌了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯的炼金药剂抗性和亚撒的魔术抗性有得一拼，会被这加强感官的药剂折腾的只有亚撒一个。亚撒放松身体，感受着沾了药剂伸进他体内不断点火的手指——似乎粘膜吸收比喝下去反应还快些。  
亚撒右手反手抓住了沙发垫，左手又塞进了嘴里。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯手指的每一个细微的动作都能让亚撒全身颤抖。他轻吻着亚撒微微抽搐的大腿内侧，又添了一根手指。  
“你、快点。”亚撒整个人都在颤抖。药剂带来了过于激烈的刺激，原先他还能撩一撩炼金术士，现在他只能这样软成一滩。垂在地上的长发因为身体的牵动一起微微颤抖着，辫子上未被拆下的宝石隐约反着光。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯抽出了手指。  
亚撒刚松了一口气，异样的触感就让他全身一哆嗦。冰冷、光滑、坚硬、比手指略粗——他震惊地看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
那应该是装药剂的试管，容量50毫升，内径20mm，外径25mm，无塞管长190mm，带塞总长——亚撒脑子里乱糟糟的思绪被帕拉塞尔苏斯手上一个动作打断了。  
“菲利普斯！”  
冰凉的试管比手指长得多也进得更深，也许太深了。亚撒弓起身体又重重落回去，辫子随着他的动作扬起又落下，装饰的宝石和珍珠互相撞击，发出清脆的声响。  
“菲利普斯……”亚撒带着哭腔呼喊他的名字。  
对炼金术士来说，熟悉的工具意料之中地趁手。玻璃做的试管已经染上亚撒的体温，抵住他的弱点碾磨着。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯吻去亚撒眼角的泪珠，凑近他耳边。  
“别再吓我。”炼金术士的嗓音暗哑低沉，混杂着粗重的喘息。“别再吓我。”他重复。  
亚撒泪眼婆娑地嗯了一声。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯把亚撒抱起来，掐住他的腰。亚撒的辫子已经有些散了，因为他们的动作从地上提起来，只剩一尺长的发梢从沙发的扶手处垂下来。  
银灰色的长发像是海浪一样规律地起伏，纯金的珠链滑落下去，被固定在发梢的宝石挂住，跟珍珠的坠角撞在一起，发出叮叮当当清脆的声响。  
平稳规律的海浪逐渐变成汹涌的潮水，珍珠的坠角像是钟摆一般摇晃着。  
扣在发梢上的宝石再也坚持不住，被长发的波浪远远推开，滚落在地毯上。黄金的珠链失去最后一点束缚，隐没在潮汐间，沉入水底。  
潮水渐渐退去。  
亚撒的辫子已经完全散开了。帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手拨开亚撒脸侧被汗水浸湿的头发，轻轻地亲吻他的嘴唇。  
年轻确实很好。


	89. 被留下来的人

亚撒从浴室出来，用魔术烘干了头发，坐在床边，重新给自己编辫子。  
他看了一眼时间。  
迦勒底的食堂是6点开始供应早餐，他和罗曼医生吃完是六点半，在耶路撒冷呆了“一个多小时”，现在距离十一点半还有一个多小时。  
“怎么了？”帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手搂住亚撒的腰，把他拉过来抱住。  
“中午得跟，罗曼医生，吃午饭。”亚撒嗓子有些哑。“一会儿我得回耶路撒冷歇歇。”  
炼金术士嗯了一声。  
“……让他知道，你就完了。”亚撒笑了起来，牵动腰腹的肌肉，又因为酸痛而吸了口气。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯没说话。亚撒知道，他对所罗门的意见挺大的。  
亚撒把辫子搭在床边，翻身面对着帕拉塞尔苏斯，凑过去交换了一个轻柔亲密的吻。帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手，力道适中地按揉着亚撒的腰背。  
“比起那一位，我倒是比较担心约沙法。”炼金术士说。  
亚撒挪动了一下，趴得更舒服些。“约沙法从来不管这事的。他只是怕年轻的我吃亏。”亚撒忍笑。“王……他没有真正抚养过我，我估计现在他正新鲜着。毕竟，他拥有人心，也才十来年。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯审视着怀中爱人的表情。  
二十多天前，他被召唤到迦勒底，当晚亚撒就病倒了。那个时候，他抱着亚撒极度衰败的身体，无计可施——他只能略微减轻亚撒的肉体痛苦。  
炼金术士对亚撒的悲伤和恐惧毫无办法。他知道，所罗门之死给亚撒带来的伤害太深。  
无菌病房里那十多天，亚撒醒着的时候，偶尔会让帕拉塞尔苏斯帮他拿着平板电脑翻页，看一些与创伤后应激障碍有关的医学论文。从他被召唤到特异点出现的五年间，他一直有意识地搜集这方面的知识。亚撒本来就是久病成良医。他不是那种坐以待毙的个性，也从未放弃过“自救”。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯小心地、轻轻亲了一下亚撒的眉梢。他眼里还有伤痛。  
“我一直是被留下来的那个。”亚撒戳了戳帕拉塞尔苏斯的胸膛。“王，然后是哈拿，以斯塔，……”他一个一个地念着他那九个女儿的名字，她们全都没能活到二十岁，“然后是约沙法……”  
亚撒开始走神。

他当然记得那一天。  
耶路撒冷艳阳高照，王的宫殿里却一片压抑。约沙法的长子约兰已经对部下发出了杀死他所有兄弟的命令，而五十七岁的约沙法还未咽气。  
亚撒抛去了所有顾忌。  
“亚玛利雅。”亚撒叫出了被约兰赶到门外的大祭司的名字。亚撒在世的时候，他还只是个小小的祭司侍从，如今已经是神殿的最高长官了。  
亚玛利雅看着那突兀地出现在庭院中、披着深棕色斗篷，戴着兜帽，全身上下都遮得严严实实的可疑人影。  
他认得这个人的魔力。那是被神殿无数祭司奉为——  
“我来见约沙法。”  
“好、好的。”大祭司想要喝令守卫们退下，却发现王庭中所有的士兵都木雕般一动不动。  
亚撒绕过那些被“暂停”的士兵，走进了自己曾经的房间。  
“我不是说了——”约兰的怒骂只说出半句就被强制消了音。他惊恐地瞪视着放下了兜帽的亚撒，全身颤抖。  
亚撒“亡故”的时候，约兰已经十岁。就算魔法使亚撒的容貌远远比约兰印象中的祖父年轻，那标志性的银灰色长发和浅金色的眼睛却十分明显。而且，他的手上，有一枚独一无二的纯金戒指。  
亚撒在床边坐下，伸手抚摸约沙法的脸颊。  
原来，就是今天了。约沙法笑了。“……父亲，你，来接我？”  
亚撒低低地嗯了一声。  
约沙法有些稀奇地瞧着亚撒，他不太记得父亲年轻时的样子了。他的视线逐渐模糊，最后一点回光返照很快结束。  
亚撒合上了约沙法的眼睛，在他最疼爱的儿子眉心落下一个轻柔的吻。他站起来，路过约兰，却没有看他。  
“你杀了亚撒利雅、耶歇、撒迦利雅、亚撒列夫、米迦勒、示法提雅。”亚撒轻声说，“这是你的罪。”束缚他的魔术消失了，亚撒的身影也消失了。约兰跪倒，拳头狠狠地砸在地面上。  
月亮升上天空时，亚撒停了下来。  
几个作丈夫和父亲的沉默着自觉开始为妻儿搭建帐篷。亚撒列夫生的晚，对亚撒没什么印象，米迦勒和示法提雅这两个才十几岁根本没见过亚撒，但看见前面几个哥哥的样子，也就都安静地帮哥哥们干活，不问什么。  
撒加利亚的妻子不在了，只有一个八岁的儿子约书亚，他一个不注意，约书亚就颠颠地跑到亚撒身边。  
“我们明天还要走吗？大哥哥？”约书亚很聪明，他知道谁说了算。  
撒加利亚一边用魔术帮兄弟们加固帐篷，一边瞄着约书亚——那是你曾祖父！  
“要的。”亚撒低头，轻轻抚摸男孩的头顶。  
撒加利亚递给兄弟们一个眼神。于是，不多时，亚撒就被曾孙子曾孙女们围住了。  
“我们要去哪里呀？”  
“要搬去新家了。”亚撒轻声安抚着孩子们。  
“什么时候回耶路撒冷啊？”  
“我不知道。”  
“叔叔你这么好看，为什么要把脸遮起来呢？”  
亚撒伸手摸了摸大概只有三四岁的小姑娘的脑袋，把她抱起来掂了掂，然后准确地送还给她的母亲。  
“……今晚我守夜。”亚撒对亚撒利雅说。  
亚撒利雅欲言又止。  
今晚应该有不止一波袭击。  
“我一个人守夜。”亚撒强调。约沙法的第二个儿子比约沙法还高些，他仰头看他还挺费劲。  
亚撒利雅沉默地点点头。他只比约兰小两个半个月，了解亚撒的行事风格。  
“……我不同意。”撒加利亚已经把约书亚交给了耶歇的妻子代为照看。“我跟你一起，或者你去睡觉。”撒加利亚直接抓住亚撒的胳膊，“要么你就走。”  
“撒加利亚！”亚撒利雅和耶歇异口同声地训斥着这个弟弟，“你怎么能这么说话！”  
亚撒摆了摆手。“好。”  
于是，营地渐渐沉入安静的夜里。撒加利亚跟亚撒一起坐在山头的一块大石头上，看着远处不时被激发的魔术陷阱。  
亚撒扭头瞧着撒加利亚。他什么也没说，只是抬起手，默默褪下了左手中指上的戒指，拉着撒加利亚的手，放在他手心。  
“如果你，或者别的孩子，想回耶路撒冷，就带着它。耶路撒冷会给你庇护。”  
撒加利亚往亚撒身边靠了靠，像小时候那样小心翼翼地凑近。“祖父……你跟我们一起去‘新家’吧？”  
亚撒摇头。他没有家了。

帕拉塞尔苏斯在亚撒腰上掐了一下。  
亚撒回神，看着明显不高兴的炼金术士。  
“还有你。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯僵住了。  
亚撒爬起来，欺近帕拉塞尔苏斯的耳边。“好像有个人跟我说，‘你走吧，忘了我’然后就去死了？”  
这个时候突然被翻旧账显然超出帕拉塞尔苏斯意料。炼金术士眼神飘忽地不敢跟亚撒对视。  
亚撒低低地笑起来。  
“……这次我打算自然老死。”他亲了亲帕拉塞尔苏斯的唇角，“至于以后……万一再被圣杯什么的召唤出来，我一定会再召唤你，如何？”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯扣着亚撒的下巴，交换了一个轻柔的吻。所罗门和盖提亚什么的，他才不会在这种时候提起。


	90. 所厨厨力放出1

亚撒几乎是小跑着回到管制室的。  
罗曼医生抬头，就见亚撒啪嗒啪嗒地跑过来，“王！菲利普斯说我还能长高！”  
亚撒抱着罗曼医生的胳膊在他肩头蹭了蹭。他的笑容是那么纯粹，瞬间点亮了冰冷的管制室。  
罗曼医生抬手摸了摸亚撒的脸，一两个魔术扫过亚撒四肢的骨头，虽然亚撒已经超过十八岁了，但他确实还能长。“他说得没错。”  
亚撒没有错过罗曼医生眼里一闪而过的“卧槽我怎么没想到这件事”以及“居然被那个炼金术士抢先了”。  
亚撒低头掩饰自己眼中“不符合自己年纪”的笑意。  
原本趴在操作台上的盖提亚站起来走到边上，抖了抖毛。  
亚撒伸手到小豹子腋下，把盖提亚捞起来抱在胸前，又是蹭脸又是摸肚皮，RUA了个够。他的快乐实在太有感染力，罗曼医生心里对炼金术士那点儿芥蒂也淡了些。  
【统括局】—【王】你……  
【王】—【统括局】盖提亚，你这个样子真的好可爱呀~  
小豹子瞪大眼睛给了亚撒一口——没真的咬下去，含着他的手指磨牙。  
【统括局】—【王】你不是恢复记忆了吗？  
【王】—【统括局】嗯哼。  
亚撒一只手搂着变成小豹子的盖提亚，一只手挽着罗曼医生的胳膊，一边往食堂走，一边跟罗曼医生叨咕着他的“长高计划”。  
【统括局】—【王】……你这是在装嫩？  
【王】—【统括局】对。我觉得这样挺好的。  
盖提亚有点蒙。亚撒总是跟他想的不一样。  
【统括局】—【王】为什么？我不明白。  
亚撒一边对罗曼医生说：“起码也要跟王一样高”一边安抚着盖提亚。  
【王】—【统括局】我觉得这样比原先好。你想，如果王知道我恢复了记忆，他会怎样？  
盖提亚沉默了。  
这些天，亚撒睡觉的时候，所罗门一直都醒着。每一次亚撒因为噩梦而睡得不安稳的时候，他都会及时安抚他，亚撒往往迷迷糊糊地睁眼看一下所罗门，又睡过去。  
在亚撒熟睡的时候，盖提亚与所罗门讨论过是不是该让亚撒恢复记忆的问题。在“亚撒会恢复记忆”这一点上，他们的意见是一致的。但是，盖提亚乐意早一些，所罗门却宁愿晚一些。  
所罗门守着他的孩子，眼神温柔而忧伤。在所罗门看来，亚撒是不会原谅他的。  
盖提亚又想起亚撒病倒前的那个白天，所罗门对亚撒说对不起。亚撒转头就撑不住病倒了。  
他那么难过——不管他多么拼命，所罗门都会选择放弃一切，放弃这个世界，放弃他。  
所罗门无法保证这种事以后不会再发生。就算他如此承诺，亚撒也不会相信。  
就连所罗门自己都不相信。  
盖提亚承认，他原先也觉得亚撒不会原谅所罗门。  
可是现在……  
【统括局】—【王】你为什么不恨他？  
亚撒愣了一下。  
“怎么了？”罗曼医生问。  
“……”亚撒迟疑地看着罗曼医生。  
粉色头发的医生温柔而耐心地注视着他。  
“盖提亚问我为什么不恨你。”亚撒一秒钟出卖了他的魔术式。  
【统括局】—【王】亚撒！！！！！！！  
亚撒把小豹子举到罗曼医生面前，眼神飘忽地不敢与罗曼医生对视。  
盖提亚奋力挣扎着，但被提着后颈他只能四肢乱划，于是他变回了人形，回头抓住亚撒的领子把他提起来，就像亚撒小时候太淘气时那样。  
盖提亚有点生气。  
亚撒眨巴眨巴眼睛，讨好地对着他笑。  
盖提亚泄了气。舍不得，还能怎么办。他没等罗曼医生阻止，转身把亚撒塞给罗曼医生，自己回时间神殿了。  
他也说不上来自己到底是什么心情。  
亚撒一边跟罗曼医生撒娇，一边继续跟自家的兽随意地聊天。  
【王】—【统括局】仔细想想，我应该是没认真恨过谁……也许只有玛迦？  
亚撒和罗波安、亚比央是有仇，属于你死我活的关系。  
玛迦……她恨亚撒，但她不希望亚撒死。某种程度上，她也保护过亚撒。玛迦对亚撒做过很多过分的事情，亚撒对她没有任何好感，他是真的恨她，但他也不希望她死。  
前十几年玛迦折磨亚撒，后十几年亚撒剥夺了她的权力、地位和自由。  
他们之间的仇恨无法化解，也不可能化解。  
【王】—【统括局】你觉得对我来说，王和玛迦有可比性吗？  
盖提亚无言以对。  
这么一想，好像亚撒不恨所罗门也不奇怪？毕竟，在所罗门身边的六年是亚撒一生中最幸福的时光。可是你余生父子祖孙反目、深陷权谋漩涡中不得安睡的日子，也可以说是拜他所赐。盖提亚这么想，却不敢这么说。  
说出来，会让亚撒难过。  
【统括局】—【王】……  
【王】—【统括局】其实，我有些后悔之前那么对他。  
亚撒坐在罗曼医生对面，在立香指导下笨拙地试着使用筷子。他的演技实在太好了，谁都没看出端倪。  
【王】—【统括局】我们都死了好几千年了，现在的每一天都是奇迹。干嘛要把这么宝贵的日子花在悲痛中呢？一点建设性都没有。  
盖提亚没有回应。第一兽看着王座上静止的所罗门的遗体，魔神们还被他封存在里面。  
【王】—【统括局】我希望他能过得开心。反过来，他也是。  
【王】—【统括局】你恨他吗？或者说，你还恨他吗？  
盖提亚依然沉默。  
为什么他现在能这么平静地面对所罗门了呢？  
因为有亚撒在。亚撒不会不要他。即使亚撒失去记忆，即使亚撒不信任他、即使亚撒真的害怕他，亚撒也不会抛下他。  
就像亚撒不会抛下约沙法。  
亚撒一直为自己“抛下约沙法去死”而感到愧疚，但盖提亚认为亚撒和所罗门的做法有根本性的不同。  
亚撒作为人的最后一段时间，绝望和痛苦让他再也撑不下去，所以他放弃了人的躯体，但他并没有真的放弃约沙法——亚撒庇护着约沙法，让他于万军之中毫发无损地平安返回耶路撒冷，亚撒一直守护着他的儿子，直到约沙法生命的最后一秒。  
相比之下，所罗门……  
盖提亚又看着王座上毫无声息的躯壳。  
三千年。  
开始的时候，他偶尔还会像其他魔神一样，离开这具躯壳，从外面看着“所罗门”。  
好像他们的王还有可能醒来一样。  
是什么时候放弃了希望的呢？盖提亚不记得了。  
三千年。  
所罗门一走了之，而他们被留了下来。  
三千年呐。太久了。  
“……王。”盖提亚的唇齿、声带和肌肉协作，发出了呼唤的声音。  
只有他一个人听得到。就算魔神们被激活，那也只是他们听得到。  
他们的王不会回来。  
恨也是恨过的，但，他也好，他们也好，如今，都不太有动力做什么了。  
与其说是恨，不如说是怨吧。  
盖提亚学着亚撒的样子深深吸一口气，试图平复自己的情绪。  
【王】—【统括局】盖盖？  
亚撒半天不见盖提亚回话，忍不住用魔力的联系戳了他一下。  
【统括局】—【王】别这么叫我。  
【王】—【统括局】盖盖比较可爱。  
【统括局】—【王】我可不会发出“盖”的叫声。  
亚撒突然笑出声。  
罗曼医生、立香和玛修都看着他。  
亚撒伸手一指——梅林不知道怎么招惹了莉莉，阿尔托莉雅正拖着他往门外走。  
罗曼医生笑着摇摇头。


	91. 所厨厨力放出2

下午，罗曼医生在管制室忙着正事，亚撒端着罗曼医生的平板电脑继续学习。  
亚撒原先的平板电脑目前是罗曼医生用着，因为以前迦勒底的能源方面一直是亚撒维护，许多技术性的记录都在里面，交换个实体的设备比数据转移要方便得多。  
罗曼医生——或者说，所罗门，有点头疼。  
因为特异点的时间跨度越来越大，示巴所消耗的能量越来越多，他们必须对迦勒底的供能做调整。但是，亚撒对迦勒底能源系统作的升级不是那么好调整的。  
亚撒跟自己多得没处用得魔力斗争了两千多年，他对魔力的控制早就到了登峰造极返璞归真的境界，普通的魔术师根本想象不出来的操作在他这只算基本技巧。他的“作品”，实在超出了现代魔术师的认知范围。  
达·芬奇能明白大致的原理机制，埃尔梅罗二世对个别部分的运作有所了解，但真要上手去调整这看似结构简单的精妙结构，他们两个都会说“我只能试一试”。  
能看懂亚撒魔术的只有所罗门。毕竟所罗门是魔术王，亚撒的魔术基础是所罗门教的，他了解亚撒的思维方式和构筑魔术的习惯。  
但比起亚撒，所罗门对魔力的控制真的不怎么样——  
罗曼医生在平板电脑上给达·芬奇发了个消息：【我有事麻烦弗尔维吉小姐，她现在方便吗？】  
菲奥蕾不在亚撒身边的时候，十有八九会被亚撒支给达·芬奇打下手，考列斯也是。  
不是谁都有资格给万能之人打下手的。  
【菲奥蕾在霍恩海姆那，考列斯倒是在我这。你有什么事？】达·芬奇生前就与帕拉塞尔苏斯熟识，向来是直呼他的姓氏的。  
菲奥蕾在帕拉塞尔苏斯那做什么？罗曼医生挑起眉毛。  
【奥尔加玛丽现在的壳子是菲奥蕾做的。】达·芬奇像是知道罗曼医生心里在想什么似的，还没等他问就先答了出来。【而且，亚撒的学生，霍恩海姆乐意教。】  
罗马尼·阿其曼的脸色立刻沉下来了。  
亚撒一边用罗曼医生的权限调阅着自他生病以来迦勒底各方面的记录，一边用余光瞟着罗曼医生。使用罗曼医生形态时，自家王的表情总会更丰富些。  
亚撒忍笑。  
【你找菲奥蕾做什么？调整地下发电厂？你确定‘施工方案’了？】达·芬奇何等聪明，一下子就猜准了罗曼医生的意图，【菲奥蕾确实操作很精细，但她才几岁？有个人选比她合适得多。】  
【谁？】  
【霍恩海姆啊。】  
帕拉塞尔苏斯高速神言是A，全迦勒底只有亚撒本身的A+（戒指加成后是EX）能胜过他。而且，他是最著名的人造人和贤者之石的制作者，在魔力的精细操作方面，还真没几个魔术师敢说自己比帕拉塞尔苏斯强。毫无疑问，他也很了解亚撒的习惯。  
罗曼医生半天没给达·芬奇回话。  
亚撒凑过去，有点担心地扯了扯他的衣袖。罗曼医生连忙调整了表情，温声安抚着亚撒。  
亚撒坐了回去。这次他没能继续安心地看材料，罗曼医生都能发现亚撒时不时地瞟过来的眼神。  
“亚撒。”罗曼医生叫了他一声。  
亚撒抬起头。他的眼神澄澈如同晴空。  
罗曼医生有些犹豫。他的孩子生得很漂亮，而且，是那种孩子气的漂亮。比起约沙法那种英俊硬朗，他的眉眼更接近年轻的大卫王那种精致的感觉。但是，大卫王成年后也是约沙法那一类的美男子。亚撒不一样，他就没长开过，亚撒年纪大了之后为王的气势和威严没得说，但是他一直是脸特别显嫩的模样。  
所罗门有点堵得慌。  
现在的亚撒，因为“王就在身边”，那才生出没几年的戒心早不知道跑哪去了（亚撒本来就是无忧无虑的性子），整个人都甜得跟蜂蜜一样。  
如果是年长的亚撒，他跟谁好跟谁不好，所罗门都不会插手，但现在亚撒这么天真、这么纯洁——所罗门想想前几天亚撒那红艳艳的嘴唇，心里就堵得不行。  
但是，再想想这些天来，他和约沙法空有防狼的心，结果那个帕拉塞尔苏斯一点动静都没有，似乎根本不关心亚撒如何，还是亚撒自己主动去见他的，所罗门又觉得非常不愉快。  
罗曼医生问亚撒，上午都做了什么。  
亚撒说是学习德语和制作人工元素精灵。这种程度的“口供”他都不用跟菲利普斯事先串通。  
罗曼医生思索了一会儿，试探着问，“你觉得他怎么样？”  
亚撒眨巴眨巴眼睛，歪头看着自家王，似乎有些疑惑。他想了一会儿，“没有什么不好的呀。”  
亚撒小心翼翼地答。  
罗曼医生心下一沉。没有什么不好的，这句话从亚撒嘴里说出来，基本和“我觉得他哪里都好”没有区别了。“……我是说，你喜欢他么？”  
亚撒毫不犹豫地点头。他伸手用手掌摸了一下眉心，对罗曼医生说，“他是我的人。”  
罗曼医生看见他那个“祝福”的动作，恍然大悟。是了，亚撒怎么会不给“自己的人”打记号？他竟然忽略了这件事。  
……所以，亚撒回迦勒底的第一个晚上才会选择跟帕拉塞尔苏斯一起住。  
罗曼医生正纠结着，亚撒突然扔下平板电脑，再次凑过来，直接跪在地上，头靠在罗曼医生膝上。  
亚撒看着罗曼医生，什么都没说。他只是看着他的王。  
罗曼医生一时没回过神。  
亚撒年幼的时候，经常抱着所罗门的腿撒娇。那个时候他只有那么一丁点大，也不用像现在这样跪着，只是扑过来，把上半身的重量都压在他腿上，甜甜地跟他说：“我最喜欢的就是我~的~王~，王也最喜欢我，是吧？”  
可亚撒这次什么都没说，只是安静地看着他的王。  
他的眼神中带者不确定的惶恐。  
所罗门知道亚撒的意思——我最喜欢你，我最重要的人是你，你别不要我。  
亚撒确实是这个意思。  
菲利普斯对他说“你走吧，忘了我”的时候，他还能勉强忍者悲恸送菲利普斯最后一程。可是，想到王会抛下他——他甚至不敢想。  
亚撒闭上眼。他就是这么没出息、不长进。  
罗曼医生轻轻抚摸着亚撒的头顶，起身把他也拉起来。  
“我有事情想要拜托帕拉塞尔苏斯先生，你跟我一起去吗？”  
亚撒愣了一下，点点头。


	92. 所厨厨力放出3

亚撒跟着罗曼医生，走在后面。他当然知道自家王在忙什么。他连病再失忆折腾了快一个月，耽误了很多事情。  
亚撒觉得有些疲惫。  
今天早上，因为盖提亚一两句话头没藏好，亚撒对“昨晚王和盖提亚说了什么”产生了怀疑，于是他偷偷回耶路撒冷，调取了工坊本身的监测记录。  
盖提亚说王骗了他，而王承认了。  
十八九岁的亚撒远没有日后稳重，于是，他又是急又是气，又是委屈又是难过，心神不定地取回了记忆。然后他就懵了。亚撒在耶路撒冷的背面前思后想了差不多六个小时，最后因为肠胃的抗议而不得不停止。是了，他现在是活人——健康的。  
饶是他生前能把周边一个个国家玩得团团转，现在他也只有“无可奈何”罢了。最后他竟想出了装嫩这么个馊主意。  
亚撒算是体会到当初王不跟他表明身份时患得患失的心境了。还是慢慢地让王自己发现吧。  
亚撒加快步子，跟罗曼医生并排走，抬手牵住他的衣袖。  
他还有什么不知足的呢。

菲奥蕾正在听帕拉塞尔苏斯讲课。奥尔加玛丽和马里斯比利两个在旁听。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯和亚撒一样，并不介意有人旁听。  
菲奥蕾在认识亚撒之前就知道帕拉塞尔苏斯。任何一个具备最基础的炼金术知识的魔术师都知道这一位伟大的炼金术士、元素魔术的使用者和贤者之石的制造者。  
因为亚撒的关系，菲奥蕾本来就对帕拉塞尔苏斯印象极好。  
最初菲奥蕾还产生过误会——毕竟，在她的认知里，水银剑最常见的用途，是魔术师送给弟子的出师礼物，算是很常见的魔术礼装。亚撒提起帕拉塞尔苏斯的时候，总是带着敬意和悲伤，并没有很明显的亲昵。  
有一段时间菲奥蕾真的以为帕拉塞尔苏斯和自家师父是师徒关系，甚至她问过亚撒，如果帕拉塞尔苏斯来到迦勒底，她算不算帕拉塞尔苏斯的徒孙。  
亚撒有些惊讶，随即笑着说了这么一句：“菲利普斯若是来了，你也应该叫师父的。”  
菲奥蕾没听明白，倒是在场的达·芬奇那句玩笑，让她明白了帕拉塞尔苏斯和亚撒的关系。  
“不应该叫师娘吗？”  
“……”亚撒一言难尽地看着达·芬奇，“莱昂纳多，菲利普斯没有你这种趣味。”正常男人谁会给自己变性啊？  
菲奥蕾一直对帕拉塞尔苏斯充满好奇。实际相处了一段时间后，她发现，帕拉塞尔苏斯和亚撒很像。一样的精才绝艳，一样的温柔，对待学生充满耐心，而且，当学生表现得好的时候，他们会感到由衷的喜悦。  
不过，菲奥蕾还是察觉到了帕拉塞尔苏斯和亚撒不同的地方。亚撒的温柔是天生的，帕拉塞尔苏斯的温柔是后天打磨出来的，偶尔还是能看出一点棱角。  
比如，现在。  
罗曼医生带着年轻的亚撒来拜访，帕拉塞尔苏斯直接让菲奥蕾把亚撒带到实验室里去。菲奥蕾推着亚撒往里面走，在亚撒看不见的地方，炼金术士的眼神跟刀子也差不多了。  
罗曼医生沉吟了一下。看来是上午发生了什么事，让这位一直保持着克制的炼金术士放弃了避免与他发生冲突的初衷。回去得问一问亚撒。  
罗曼医生不为所动，态度平和地道出他的来意：请帕拉塞尔苏斯协助他对迦勒底的供能设施进行调整。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯干脆地答应了，约定好了明天上午的时间，然后就毫不客气地送客。  
“……”罗曼医生看了一眼奥尔加玛丽，似乎是想请她去把亚撒叫回来。  
“晚饭的时候，我会把亚撒送到约沙法身边的。”炼金术士冷冰冰地叙述。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯确实生气了。  
生前，所罗门扔下六岁的亚撒不管，自己去死了，丢下烂摊子由亚撒来收拾。三千年后，所罗门做了亚撒五年的御主不与他相认，任由亚撒拼死拼活，到最后才蹦出来，在亚撒面前表演了一次“在你面前去死”——这次没死成。  
亚撒不怕死，不怕病痛，不怕引爆水银剑被炸得七零八落的重伤，唯独怕所罗门不要他。就这么一点点卑微的愿望，所罗门都不能满足。  
现在，亚撒还要装作孩子的样子，讨所罗门开心。  
凭什么呢？  
帕拉塞尔苏斯这口气堵得酸楚难言。他的亚撒竟为着面前这么个人，把自己贬低到了尘土里去。  
罗曼医生平静地看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。他能感受到帕拉塞尔苏斯眼中的愤怒。  
“奥尔加玛丽，麻烦你帮我把亚撒叫出来，好么？”他把目光转开，神情出奇的平静沉稳。  
奥尔加玛丽下意识地躲到了父亲身后。  
马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚低头瞧了瞧自己越发“幼稚”的女儿，无奈地笑了。“菲奥蕾在熬促进身体生长的补药，亚撒这会儿估计也没兴趣做别的吧？”他迎着罗马尼·阿其曼古井无波的眼神，添了一句，“估计菲奥蕾的课还有一个多小时，上完就吃饭了。”  
原本的所罗门空无一物，成为罗马尼·阿其曼之后，就变得特别爱钻牛角尖了。亚撒病倒那段时间不乐意他接近的时候，他就特别不对劲。亚撒失忆之后只围着他转，他还是不对劲。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯转身，动作干脆利落地打开实验室的门。  
“亚撒，你的王要走了。”炼金术士语速缓慢一字一顿地用英语说。  
亚撒从试验台边上的椅子上滑下来，走到门口，面对着明明开了门，却自己堵着门口的帕拉塞尔苏斯，抬头看着他。  
罗曼医生的视线被帕拉塞尔苏斯挡着，自然看不见亚撒的眼神。  
亚撒安抚地看着炼金术士。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯做了一个深呼吸。他真的很想在所罗门面前宣誓一下主权，但他不想让亚撒为难。  
亚撒示意帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手，于是炼金术士配合地抬起了手掌。  
亚撒把一个小东西放在他手心，然后灵活地侧身从帕拉塞尔苏斯身边挤过去，乖巧地凑到罗曼医生身边，拉起他的手，离开了炼金术士的工坊。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯摊开手。一枚银灰色的戒指躺在他手心。  
是亚撒用头发编的。  
曾经，亚撒把“所罗门王的遗产”送给帕拉塞尔苏斯，因为那是他拥有的一切。亚撒将指环归还给所罗门王本人之后，从者亚撒的宝具消失，炼金术士脖子上的链子也空了。  
现在，亚撒也没有别的、纯粹属于他自己的东西了。  
所以他把他自己送给他的菲利普斯。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯镇定地把头发编成的指环挂在脖子上，放在衣服里面。他不戴戒指，手上有东西妨碍操作。  
奥尔加玛丽和菲奥蕾对视了一眼。女孩子们的一眼可以交换很多信息。  
比如，晚饭时间，她们得跟立香和玛修聊聊天——还有约沙法。


	93. 所厨厨力放出4

亚撒急匆匆地拉着罗曼医生出门，走出一段才缓下步子，小心地瞄着罗曼医生。  
“王有什么要问我吗？”  
罗曼医生回望着亚撒，安抚地轻轻捏了捏亚撒的手心，摇摇头，什么都没说。  
他不想看到亚撒为难。  
他活着的时候，亚撒何曾处处看人脸色？虽然那时候亚撒还很小，但罗波安那句“王第一，他第二”可不是玩笑。而且，亚撒被召唤到迦勒底之后，也只有别人看亚撒脸色的份。  
自从亚撒倒退回十八九岁的状态，亚撒就一直唯恐惹人不喜。亚撒一直这样小心翼翼地看人，对盖提亚是这样，对约沙法、菲奥蕾、立香、玛修都是这样。  
对他，也是这样。  
亚撒真的快活吗？  
——帕拉塞尔苏斯对他不满，也是理所应当。  
“王？”亚撒凑过来，轻轻戳戳罗曼医生的胳膊。  
“没事。”罗曼医生平静地回应。  
亚撒安分了。  
罗曼医生停下脚步。亚撒也停下来，转身面对他，仰头，一副乖巧的样子。  
罗曼医生抬手轻轻摸了摸亚撒的侧脸。严格来说亚撒长相并没有多像所罗门，毕竟中间隔了两代人，亚撒的五官其实跟他父亲亚比央有七成相似，亚比央像玛迦，而玛迦像押沙龙。  
从长相的角度看，亚撒只有眸色和发色像所罗门。  
大卫说过好几次，亚撒的性格和长相有些地方像押沙龙，实际上这等于在说亚撒像大卫，毕竟亚撒皮肤很白，他那个跟玛迦一模一样的下巴轮廓跟大卫也很像。大卫和所罗门站在一起，没人会觉得他们是父子。当亚撒站在所罗门和大卫中间，谁看了都会觉得这是一家人。  
但是，如果大卫、罗马尼·阿其曼和亚撒站在一起，那亚撒就是个外人。  
在罗曼医生表情平淡，情绪也平淡的时候，亚撒明显更安心些。罗马尼·阿其曼和所罗门之间的差距太大了。亚撒是不安的，他仍然对所罗门身份的真伪抱有怀疑。但他想要把这一切都当成真的。  
罗曼医生强行压下了心里的酸楚，又摸了摸亚撒的头顶。  
亚撒看着罗曼医生平静的脸。王并不擅长处理他自己的情绪，属于所罗门的理智告诫不要让属于罗曼医生的情绪作乱，就变成了这个样子。  
亚撒在心中叹了口气。罗马尼·阿其曼本来就是所罗门，从头到尾他只有一个自我，只是不同阶段的差异大了些。罗曼医生从一开始就是把亚撒当作他的孩子来对待的啊。同一个人怎么可能完全割裂自己的理智和情绪呢？  
偏偏王的情况特殊。  
亚撒凑过去给罗曼医生一个抱抱，眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他:“王~”  
“嗯？”  
“我能跟立香一起去吃点心吗？”  
“……好。我跟你一起去。”

立香的固定“点心时间”一般都是在韦伯和二世给她上课的教室附近的小休息室里度过的，除了跟立香形影不离的玛修，从者们也会来凑凑热闹。  
亚撒牵着罗曼医生衣袖过来的时候，立香正被清姬和伊莉莎白拉来拉去，玛修在跟贞德聊天，考列斯在为弗兰肯斯坦小姐和玛尔达做翻译。  
原本坐在沙发扶手上吃着饼干晃着腿的杰克看见亚撒进来，小小地惊呼了一声。  
“啊，是原来的爸爸！”  
亚撒一僵——不用猜，肯定是莱昂纳多干的好事！  
杰克的敏捷A可不掺水，小姑娘轻巧地跳过来扑到亚撒怀里，亚撒下意识地把她抱好，然后从自己的收藏中扯出一块毯子把她包住。  
他总觉得杰克穿得太少了容易冻着。  
“我们说过好几遍啦，我们不冷。”小杰克从毯子里伸出手抱住亚撒的脖子，“啊……是了，原来的爸爸不记得我们了。”  
罗曼医生安抚地对亚撒笑笑，转头走向考列斯。明天上午的事也得跟考列斯说一声，让他做些准备。  
亚撒在玛修身边坐下。让杰克坐在他膝盖上。杰克跟他撒娇，要他讲故事，于是亚撒拿出平板电脑，翻出电子书里面的童话。  
一行小字在通知栏闪烁了一下。  
【您有新消息——来自魔法☆梅莉：嘿↗嘿↘嘿↗嘿↘嘿】  
亚撒不为所动。他按照杰克的要求给她们讲了故事，温柔又认真地解答着她们天真的问题。  
他果然还是更喜欢女儿。  
当然，他爱约沙法，可是，一想起他的女儿们——  
杰克敏锐地察觉到了亚撒的情绪变动，扭过身子跪在亚撒腿上，伸手摸了摸他的脸。  
亚撒笑着安慰她们，他没事。罗曼医生正跟考列斯说话，这当口回头看了亚撒一眼，见他在笑，也就没在意。  
晚间，吃完饭亚撒又跟着罗曼医生到了管制室。距离睡觉还有一段时间，罗曼医生还有些下午耽误的工作没完成。  
达·芬奇路过，逗了亚撒一回，又急匆匆地走了。亚撒的工作，也只有她和罗曼医生能分担。  
罗曼医生在忙，亚撒坐在他身后，终于有时间想心事。  
他不能拖下去了。  
这个装嫩的主意实在是……耽误正事。可是，他又不知道怎么跟王开口。  
说，我想起来了，你就当我没想起来？  
亚撒失笑。  
手里平板电脑屏幕的闪烁引起了他的注意力。  
【您有新消息——来自魔法☆梅莉：有什么烦心事吗？要不要和会魔法的梅莉聊天？】  
亚撒无语。  
【王】—【统括局】盖提亚。  
【统括局】—【王】？  
【王】—【统括局】你看下梅林在做什么？  
【统括局】—【王】……我看他做什么？  
【王】—【统括局】你来一下。  
盖提亚悄无声息地出现在亚撒面前，罗曼医生身后。罗曼医生回头看了一眼，又低头继续忙自己的工作。  
亚撒仰头看着与所罗门无比相似，神情却截然不同的盖提亚，伸手一抓，把盖提亚变成小豹子的样子搂在怀里。盖提亚没挣扎，但还是问了一句。  
【统括局】—【王】把我变小做什么？  
【王】—【统括局】我缺抱枕。  
【统括局】—【王】……  
亚撒拿下巴蹭着盖提亚的头顶，没拿平板电脑的手捏了捏盖提亚的肉垫，动作亲昵又温柔。盖提亚默默地随便亚撒摆弄了。  
【王】—【统括局】你帮我屏蔽一下梅林的千里眼。  
【统括局】—【王】好。你到底要做什么？  
亚撒打开魔法☆梅莉的主页，慢条斯理地开始浏览罗马尼·阿其曼和魔法☆梅莉的聊天记录。  
盖提亚那张豹脸上表情精彩极了。他倒是知道罗马尼·阿其曼沉迷虚拟偶像，但是他并不知道细节。  
【统括局】—【王】你放开我！  
盖提亚挣扎着想下地去挠罗曼医生的脸。  
【统括局】—【王】太丢人了！我才不承认他是我的王！  
亚撒忍笑。嘴上再怎么嫌弃所罗门，不还是称呼他为“我的王”么。  
【王】—【统括局】冷静，我想让你帮我看看梅林是想做什么。  
【王】—【统括局】毕竟他也是冠位候补……别小瞧他。  
盖提亚的理智上了线。  
【统括局】—【王】王应该是不知道梅莉就是梅林本人的，他只是知道可能跟梅林有关。  
【王】—【统括局】我也这么觉得。而且，王最初获得人心的时候，过得并不好。  
突然拥有了喜怒哀乐，突然失去了一切傍身的能力，突然看到了世界的终焉——罗马尼·阿其曼并没有时间和机会感受人心所能体会的美好，而是被自己追逐着、压迫着、惶惶不可终日。  
【统括局】—【王】……  
【王】—【统括局】除了并不存在的虚拟偶像，他没有可以倾诉的人。  
无论何时，罗曼医生的倾诉总能立刻得到回应。即使对方的回应并不友善、充满讽刺和挖苦，罗曼医生也不在意。因为，梅莉是不会真正伤害他、也不会被他伤害的、不存在的女孩儿。  
所以，他自然喜欢上了魔法☆梅莉。  
【王】—【统括局】但是，这个梅莉，是梅林本人。  
盖提亚在亚撒怀里翻了个身，后腿站在亚撒腿上，前爪按着亚撒心口站起来，跟亚撒脸对脸看着。两个铁杆死忠所罗门厨交换了一个眼神。  
【王】—【统括局】按我对梅林的了解，最开始时他应该只是想找点乐子。  
【统括局】—【王】然后呢？  
【王】—【统括局】他……对罗马尼·阿其曼产生了，怜悯之心？  
怜悯之兽噌地伸出爪子尖把亚撒的衣服抓出了窟窿。  
【王】—【统括局】他对我也是这样，是因为可怜我才接近的。  
盖提亚保持沉默。他收回爪子，趴在亚撒腿上。亚撒揉了揉他背部的毛。  
【统括局】—【王】对他来说，梅林是不一样的。千里眼的感应，以前他就对梅林有点兴趣——远在你出生之前。  
罗马尼·阿其曼只会、只敢、只乐于跟梅林进行那种幼稚的吵架。因为那是他生前就很熟悉的人。  
【王】—【统括局】我就担心这个……如果他知道他喜欢的梅莉是梅林……  
【统括局】—【王】被骗了会生气吧。说起来，你不也很喜欢梅林吗？  
【王】—【统括局】我喜欢他跟喜欢芙芙没区别的。王的一根头发都比他重要！  
亚撒把盖提亚捧起来，把脸贴着小豹子柔软的肚皮，长长地叹了一口气。  
“亚撒，怎么了？”罗曼医生被他叹气的动静吸引了注意力。  
亚撒呆住了。他拎着盖提亚的两个前爪，仰头看着罗曼医生。盖提亚也仰起头，跟亚撒神情差不多。  
罗曼医生耐心地等着亚撒的回答。  
亚撒迟疑了一会儿，终于问了出来：“王，你对梅林是怎么想的？”  
“梅林？怎么突然……”罗马尼·阿其曼的余光突然看到平板电脑上熟悉的网页。  
魔法☆梅莉。  
罗曼医生的脑子嗡的一声炸了，双颊迅速充血，脸红到了耳朵根。  
完了。  
他怎么忘了，他的平板电脑上有和魔法☆梅莉的全部聊天记录！！！！！  
亚撒的英语只是入门，会把梅莉和梅林搞混很正常。  
“那个，那个什么，梅林是梅林，梅莉是梅莉啦。一个是男的，一个是女的……不是一个人啦。”怎么办，怎么办，唔谁来救救我——  
亚撒和盖提亚的脸都扭曲了一瞬。好在亚撒还记得自己的“人设”，问：“那，王是怎么看，这个，叫做梅莉的女人的呢？”  
盖提亚用一只爪子捂住了自己的眼睛。


	94. 所厨厨力放出5

梅莉的事情终究是被亚撒轻轻放过了。  
虽然不知道梅林在搞什么鬼，但他很可能真的只是想找乐子。比起糟心的梅林，亚撒更担心明天早上菲利普斯会不会跟王打起来。  
亚撒这一晚睡得不怎么安稳。第二天早上起来，嘴角就多了个痘痘。红得发亮那种，在亚撒白皙的皮肤上特别显眼。  
这点儿小事也犯不上用治疗魔术，罗曼医生只是给他简单消毒之后抹了点消炎药水。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯和考列斯比他们先到迦勒底地下发电厂。  
亚撒瞪了帕拉塞尔苏斯一眼，炼金术士含笑的视线才从亚撒嘴角挪开。  
罗曼医生把手里的平板电脑递给帕拉塞尔苏斯。两个克制的成年人能用眼神交流就不张嘴，。地下发电厂的隔音非常好，安静得吓人。  
亚撒抱着盖提亚乖乖坐在一边，偶尔蹭蹭盖提亚金色的皮毛。  
因为意见产生分歧，罗曼医生和帕拉塞尔苏斯从眼神交流渐渐转为张嘴说话。  
考列斯默默地退到亚撒边上坐下。亚撒递给他一颗苹果。  
听帕拉塞尔苏斯和罗曼医生对话是件很有趣的事情。亚撒有点怀念地想着，这有点像以前他跟帕拉塞尔苏斯做研究的时候了。  
罗曼医生——所罗门代表着人类使用魔术的开始，他的魔术是最古老、最原始、最接近本质的形态。帕拉塞尔苏斯生活的年代跟他差了两千五百年，神秘消退的影响下，炼金术士的魔术最显著的特点是精细巧妙，规律而自成一体，他善于用最少的魔力达到最大的效果。  
举例而言，对于所罗门来说，飞行非常简单，做梯子太麻烦没有必要。所以，让所罗门去做梯子，他也能做，但肯定没有帕拉塞尔苏斯做得好。所罗门不习惯考虑“经济实惠”这种事，他的魔术规格过高消耗太大。在神秘大幅度消退的现今，这是极大的奢侈和浪费。何况，他现在的灵基也不支持他大手笔地释放魔术，所以他才需要别人来代替他进行操作。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯跟所罗门正相反，他只是普通的人类，没有稀奇的血统和超规格的天赋，只有超规格的聪明头脑。帕拉塞尔苏斯非常擅长用有限的资源做更多的事，炼金术对于改变事物性质的研究，也让他的思路更开阔广泛。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯无法像所罗门和亚撒那样，以接近魔术本质的视角居高临下地俯瞰世间一切魔术，他永远无法达到那样的高度。但是，这不代表他不能理解所罗门的讲解，他能根据所罗门的话，描绘出所罗门眼中的风景——也是亚撒眼中的风景。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯是真的非常聪明。而且，他有足够的胆量和自信提出与所罗门相反的意见。  
亚撒瞄着自家王的脸色，知道帕拉塞尔苏斯的才华得到了所罗门的赏识。  
一国之主的职业病，看见人才就想圈到自己地盘里养着。  
亚撒心情放松了，咬了一块苹果给盖提亚。盖提亚嫌弃地用肉垫推开他的手，亚撒只好塞回自己嘴里，然后用魔术切了一瓣，给盖提亚舔舔。  
话说猫科动物能尝到甜味吗？  
亚撒想张大嘴啃一口苹果，牵动了嘴角的痘痘，疼得他吸了口气。帕拉塞尔苏斯和罗曼医生同时转头看向他，被他羞恼地瞪回去。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯和罗曼医生一齐忍笑——然后一齐板起脸。  
考列斯把苹果还给亚撒，去帮罗曼医生和帕拉塞尔苏斯做记录。  
亚撒把考列斯那个苹果放在盖提亚头上，出神地盯着罗曼医生的动作——他的动作并不顺畅，时不时地就会出现明显的停顿。  
王现在的灵基太普通了，能动用的魔力不到生前的百分之一。  
两个都想避免冲突办好正事的成年人迅速搞定了第一阶段的工作，拉出长长的一张材料清单。  
“接下来就是立香她们的工作了。”罗曼医生翻阅着清单，语气并不轻松。  
亚撒偷偷跟帕拉塞尔苏斯交换了一个眼神。  
考列斯看见了。弗尔维吉家的儿子扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，惊讶地看着亚撒。  
亚撒回以无辜的笑容。  
考列斯默默地后退半步，低头。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯干脆地跟罗曼医生告别，然后迅速走到亚撒面前，抓住盖提亚后颈提起来，丢给罗曼医生。罗曼医生慌忙把平板电脑往桌上一扔，伸长手臂接住盖提亚。被扔的盖提亚有点懵，接到他的罗曼医生也有点懵。等他俩回神，炼金术士和亚撒的影子早没了。  
亚撒也没想到帕拉塞尔苏斯会这么做。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯一直拉着他回到工坊才停下来。他关上门，回身抱住亚撒，把头埋在亚撒颈侧。  
所罗门令他感到恐惧。虽然所罗门保持着罗曼医生的语气和外表，但那种似是而非的违和感，让敏锐的炼金术士窥见了所罗门的本质。  
“菲利普斯？”亚撒轻声问，“发生了什么？”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯什么都没说。  
“让我猜一猜……你害怕王？那你还敢这么把我抢走。”亚撒抱住帕拉塞尔苏斯的腰背，亲昵地倚靠着他的爱人，“怎么说呢，真正了解他的人只有我，不怕他的人，也只有我。”  
亚撒稍微拉开一点距离，抬手抚摸帕拉塞尔苏斯的侧脸，“你还记得当初我害怕人造人吗？”  
炼金术士怔住了。  
“我当时给出的理由是，似人，而非人。”亚撒踮起脚，轻轻亲了炼金术士一下。  
“但在我眼里人造人就是人造人？”帕拉塞尔苏斯接口。  
亚撒的意思是恐惧源于未知。当初，亚撒因不了解人造人而感到恐惧，而现在，他因不了解所罗门而感到恐惧。  
“王在感情方面确实有很严重的缺陷。”亚撒轻轻叹息。“他向圣杯许下的愿望，是‘成为人类’，他已经尽力了。从他能够拥有人类的情感到现在，也才十年多一点。”  
不能奢求太多。  
“而且，他现在的灵基太薄弱了，所以行动滞涩、举止违和。他真的没有多少魔力，盖提亚和魔神都不在他身边听令……”亚撒轻声笑了，“你感觉到的他的负面情绪，多半是因为他什么都做不了正在干着急。”  
“他这个样子是肯定不能代替我去特异点协助立香调查的。”亚撒平静地叙述。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯观察着亚撒的表情。  
“对，我不打算继续装下去了，太耽误正事。”亚撒轻轻摇头，“我已经耽误得够久了。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯凑过去想要吻亚撒，瞧见亚撒嘴边那颗痘痘，他抿住嘴唇忍笑，但鼻息里还是带出一丝笑音。炼金术士在亚撒生气之前松开他，走向装半成品药剂的柜子，迅速地调配了一点药水，用棉签沾着擦在亚撒嘴边。  
亚撒默默地，不爽地看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯处理掉棉签，叠起一张纸巾按在亚撒嘴角，轻笑着啄了一下亚撒的另一边嘴角。


	95. 所厨厨力放出6

立香吃完午饭，正跟玛修聊天，迦勒底的广播系统突然播放了一小段熟悉的通知音乐声，达·芬奇愉快的声音接着响起：【大家好！有好消息哟~~先前提过的，亚撒王的仓库清点活动，人手绝赞招募中~~】  
达·芬奇语气夸张地念着广告词。  
立香和玛修对视了一下。  
“先前亚撒医生确实说过要清点收藏。”玛修眼睛发亮。  
“亚撒老师恢复记忆了？”立香猜测。  
“有可能。但是……”如果他没恢复记忆的话，更需要清点自己都有什么东西吧？  
“走。”立香当机立断。  
十分钟后，菲奥蕾带着她们以及来帮忙的从者们进入了耶路撒冷。这是第四特异点回来之后她们第一次进入耶路撒冷，落地的地点是耶路撒冷的背面。  
亚撒把耶路撒冷的背面调整为白日。地面像是盐湖或者镜子那样映出她们的身影，仔细看过去的时候又逐渐模糊变成白茫茫的一片。  
罗曼医生、亚撒、约沙法、帕拉塞尔苏斯、达·芬奇、埃尔梅罗二世、肯尼斯、韦伯、考列斯，还有奥尔加玛丽和马里斯比利聚在一起，除了没有实体的马里斯以外人手一个平板电脑。  
时钟塔的魔术师们和其他不值班的迦勒底工作人员围在外圈。  
“立香，快点过来。”达·芬奇招呼了一声，“先看看亚撒的小金库里有什么材料可以用得上。”她列出了目前迦勒底各个方面缺乏的素材清单，并拷贝到每个人的平板电脑上，大致分配了任务。然后把她手里的平板电脑塞给菲奥蕾。达·芬奇不需要平板电脑，她的脑子比电脑好使。  
“帮工”们做好了准备，达·芬奇向亚撒示意，亚撒点点头，开始“拿出”自己的收藏。  
亚撒升到了半空，闭上眼，被封在魔术式中的各种魔术素材像是行星的光环一样出现在他身边，这光环越聚越宽阔，围着他急速旋转。  
“哇哦。”玛修轻声惊叹。  
亚撒一手指上，一手指下，宽阔的光环瞬间变成了中空的球体，以亚撒为中心旋转着，亚撒指下的那只手平举起来，球体的下端突然扩展开来，变成倒扣在水平地面上的半球。  
半球的边缘正好在“帮工”们面前。离他们越近的地方，物品旋转的速度越慢。  
对素材辨识有自信的魔术师们，人手一只特制的“笔”。笔尖碰一下空中漂浮的物品，它就会脱离亚撒的控制，平缓地落下来，他们就可以把物品的名称写在封存物品的长方体半透明魔术式外壳上，编号会自动生成，并且录入到他们各自的平板电脑里。在需求清单上的材料会出现格外明显的标记，方便后续整理。  
罗曼医生、帕拉塞尔苏斯、埃尔梅罗二世、马里斯比利站在离亚撒更近的位置，如果某个物品在外圈转了两圈都没人认识，就会汇集到内圈，由他们来辨识。马里斯比利不方便接触实体，由奥尔加玛丽帮忙。  
立香的任务是指挥不擅长辨识魔术素材的其他从者们进行搬运工作，把写好名字的素材送到指定位置。达·芬奇带着菲奥蕾、肯尼斯、韦伯、考列斯对素材的名称的正确性进行检查。这活儿也只有万能之人可以胜任，其他几个都只是打下手。  
开始时亚撒拿出来的都是简单整理过的素材，比如成打的同种魔兽皮毛之类，大多在外圈落地，进入内圈的很少。随着物品种类的逐渐丰富，内圈也渐渐热闹起来。  
说是立香指挥搬运工作，实际上她真没什么可做的。愿意来帮忙的从者们都不是爱捣乱的性格，顶多像库·丘林和卫宫那样一边干活一边打嘴仗，或者像阿马德乌斯那样路过的时候指出“你写错字了”。立香那点力气又不够看，于是她也去帕拉塞尔苏斯那里领了一支笔，和奥尔加玛丽一起帮马里斯比利写字。  
魔术师们可以使用魔力直接把字和编号喷上去，奥尔加玛丽现在的躯壳没有魔术回路，只能用手写，当然有些赶不上她父亲说话的速度。  
罗曼医生和帕拉塞尔苏斯辨识材料的速度特别快。  
似乎是亚撒在控制物品进入内圈时有意地进行了分类，跟炼金术沾边的东西会先送到帕拉塞尔苏斯身边，公元前的会送到罗曼医生身边，公元后的送到埃尔梅罗二世身边，近五百年的才往马里斯的方向送。  
成打或者成箱的物品渐渐没了踪影，都变成了一样一件的孤品。外圈旋转的速度越来越慢，内圈反倒快了起来。历史比较短的东西逐渐消失，奥尔加玛丽一个人渐渐也能应付得来了。  
立香仰起头——因为单个物品得体积减小，巨大的半球密度反而更大了。  
亚撒停止从虚数空间中取出物品，落到罗曼医生和帕拉塞尔苏斯之间，也开始鉴别物品的名称。  
罗曼医生看了他一眼，没作声。帕拉塞尔苏斯倒是向亚撒靠近了些，问：“还有多少？”  
“单纯论件数的话，还有大概八分之七？”亚撒不是很确定地回答。  
所有听到了这句话的人和从者们都愣了一下。  
你到底是多有钱！  
“魔术素材只有总数的两成，大概有一成是各个年代的生产工具，还有三成是食品和种子，两成书籍和资料，剩下两成就是乱七八糟的其他东西。这可是攒了两千多年的家底。”  
所有人都瞪着亚撒，他们清点完的东西都上六位数了，还有空中飘着的一堆，这才八分之一，你总共存了多少东西？而且，食品比魔术素材还多一成，你是仓鼠嘛？  
亚撒笑笑，看向马里斯，“其实你不参加圣杯战争也能出得起建立迦勒底的钱——如果你搞清楚这个是什么用的话。”他举起左手，动了动中指。  
……显然，他已经恢复了记忆。  
罗曼医生定定地看着他，手上动作都停了。  
亚撒转头面对罗曼医生，凑过去站在他身边，对他露出笑容。  
“亚撒。”帕拉塞尔苏斯出声。  
“干嘛？”亚撒回头对着炼金术士眨巴眨巴眼睛卖了个萌，手伸向身后挽住了罗曼医生的胳膊。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯叹了口气，继续干活。  
罗曼医生轻轻抽出手，推了推亚撒。  
亚撒抬头看着他，眼睛里像是有星星。  
约沙法端着一叠封在魔术式外壳里的素材在亚撒和罗曼医生面前走过。  
他那个表情很明显——爹你高兴就好。  
亚撒的表情再也绷不住了，噗呲笑出声。  
“王。”他唤了一声，跟罗曼医生摆摆手，回身走向帕拉塞尔苏斯。


	96. 所厨厨力放出7

亚撒的库存清点工作持续了一整个下午。结束的时候，亚撒按照约定向来帮忙的从者和魔术师们支付报酬——他们可以随意在清点出来的东西里选一样。虽然只有一样，但这报酬已经可以称得上非常丰厚了，毕竟他们只是花了三个下午做简单的搬运和统计工作而已。魔术师们大部分拿了对他们有用的东西，从者们大部分拿了增强灵基的素材。  
领走了报酬的帮工们离开了，剩下几个管事的在收尾。  
因为亚撒特地嘱咐立香和玛修多留一会儿，她们两个都没走。玛修还没决定好自己的报酬选什么，翻着平板电脑上的索引纠结着，约沙法笑着揉揉她的头顶，“喜欢什么都勾出来吧。”  
达·芬奇、帕拉塞尔苏斯、埃尔梅罗二世、菲奥蕾、考列斯、肯尼斯、韦伯以及阿尼姆斯非亚家的父女当然也是这个待遇——不过，真正毫不客气地直接拉单子要打包带走的只有达·芬奇一个。帕拉塞尔苏斯也在拉单子，但他是在挑选给阿尼姆斯非亚家父女做躯壳的材料。  
亚撒跟帕拉塞尔苏斯说完话，吩咐了约沙法几句，然后招呼立香和玛修到他身边去。他把两个包裹交给立香。“这个分给迦勒底值班没来的几位，他们也辛苦了。”  
没赶上的也有份安慰奖，不过他们没有挑选的自由，只是份安慰。身为一国之主，亚撒明白不患寡而患不均的道理。  
“还有这个——”亚撒看向另一个包裹，“里面都是魔术素材。”  
“这是？”玛修熟练地伸手点了点魔术式外壳上的标签，拉下来的一长串名称让她睁大了眼睛。光传承水晶就有三十个，更不用说别的了。  
“王的灵基需要加强。”亚撒温和地回答。冠位的灵基是堆不出来的，凭借魔术素材最多能把所罗门的灵基增强到生前五六分的水准，也勉强够用了。  
通常从者的力量都比生前强，因为传说升华赋予他们更强的能力，但所罗门是例外，作为一切魔术之祖，他生前就达到了超乎人类范畴的顶点。现在这么个圣杯战争中召唤出的灵基，虽然打打一般从者没问题，但在亚撒眼里完全看不下去。  
灵基再临这种事情是要御主配合的，亚撒把材料给立香的意思很明显了。  
“亚撒老师，你不打算——”立香说了半句，示意着站在亚撒身后不吭声的罗曼医生。  
“王的契约留在你那里比较妥当，毕竟他要跟你一起去特异点。”亚撒侧身看看罗曼医生，干脆地说，“我对王的计划没有异议。”  
罗曼医生轻轻点了点头。自从亚撒不再掩饰自己恢复了记忆，罗曼医生就变得格外沉默。他安静地注视着亚撒。亚撒还是早上那副年轻的打扮，他把辫子顺着肩膀放在身前，从身后看去，越发显得身形轻巧。  
亚撒看向罗曼医生的时候，眼神是不一样的。  
像小鹿一样。  
“亚撒医生，我有个问题，”玛修睁着清亮的眼睛，注视着亚撒，“为什么你要称呼罗曼医生为‘王’，而不是‘陛下’之类的尊称呢？”  
亚撒微微睁大眼睛，再次回头看着罗曼医生，“我能说么？”  
罗曼医生稍微有点慌乱，但他还是点了点头——如今他对着亚撒也说不出“不”字。  
亚撒笑着转回来面对玛修，“王是‘我的王’的简称。以前我这么叫的时候，罗波安特别生气，然后我就特别开心。”  
立香艰难地忍笑。罗曼医生已经用平板电脑挡住自己的脸了。  
“所以，你已经原谅罗曼医生了，是吧？”玛修故意大声问。  
“这个嘛——”亚撒拉长了声音，脸上是跟玛修差不多的笑容。他用眼角的余光看着罗曼医生，“没有。”  
罗曼医生手里的平板差点掉地上。  
“哎？”出乎意料的答案让玛修瞪大了眼睛。  
“我没有怨恨过我的王啊，”亚撒背对着罗曼医生，轻快地答。“所以谈不上什么原谅不原谅的。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯面无表情地往这边看过来。  
亚撒特地凑到玛修耳边用手挡着跟她说悄悄话。这点遮挡没有任何用处，但他就是不用隔音魔术，“我就是有点，一点点，不开心。”他停顿了一下，“我不开心的原因是，他都不来哄我的。”  
“以前还知道亲亲抱抱举高高呢，现在还得我自己主动要求抱抱。”  
罗曼医生的表情精彩极了——我的崽什么时候变成这样了我怎么不知道！  
“跟梅莉聊天的时候说的都是真心话，跟我就顾左右而言他。给女人写诗的时候甜言蜜语一套一套的，到我这就变一个‘对不起’了，一点诚意都没有。”  
罗曼医生脸上没表情了，他已经石化了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯抓住达·芬奇的肩膀，避免她把自己笑倒在地上。奥尔加玛丽在庆幸自己是人造躯体，不会因为憋笑而把自己憋出个好歹来。向来镇定的马里斯比利露出了明显的意外表情。菲奥蕾和约沙法一样一脸怀疑人生的表情，考列斯把眼镜摘下来，以不必要的高速擦拭着。  
亚撒说完直起身，似乎自己也觉得这次有点过分，脸微微有点红。不过他回头瞧见罗曼医生完全石化的样子，也忍不住绽开了笑容。  
亚撒迈着轻巧的碎步溜溜达达地凑了过去，戳了一戳罗曼医生的胸膛，像幼年那样，抻长了调子，“我~的~王。”  
不管你是所罗门还是罗马尼·阿其曼，你都是我的王。  
达·芬奇的笑声突然变了调——帕拉塞尔苏斯扶着她肩膀的手突然用力，虽然他筋力只有E，但她耐久也不高啊！炼金术士在心中默念，那是所罗门，是亚撒的曾祖父，不要在意、不要在意、不要在意、不要在意、……  
罗曼医生并没像亚撒说的那样亲亲抱抱举高高，只是抓住亚撒的左手，轻轻捏了一下亚撒的手心。  
亚撒用力闭了一下眼又睁开。  
是了——是他的王。


	97. 所厨搞事不嫌大

亚撒是一个行动力很强的人。  
晚饭之后他拉上帕拉塞尔苏斯帮忙，两个半小时搞定了迦勒底的能源问题，又花了半个小时安抚酸溜溜的炼金术士，然后，十点之前，他就已经收拾好准备睡觉了——在耶路撒冷陪约沙法。  
约沙法睡得特别沉，亚撒半夜抽筋加生长痛起来给自己按摩都没惊动他。  
约沙法睡醒时已经是第二天下午一点。亚撒靠在床边端着平板电脑工作，菲奥蕾端了个小凳子坐在旁边。  
“我去热一下午餐。”菲奥蕾带着笑意跟亚撒说了一声，起身。  
亚撒的早饭和午饭都是她送来的，刚刚亚撒吃饭的时候，叉了一块肉凑到熟睡的约沙法鼻子底下，结果约沙法吸了吸鼻子，嘴里含混不清地说了句“好香。”就翻了个身继续睡。  
显然，从第四特异点开始，约沙法的精神就一直紧紧绷着没放松过。  
亚撒心疼坏了。  
“睡得跟小猪似的。”见约沙法一副刚睡醒还不太清醒的样子，当爹的忍不住笑着戳了戳儿子的脸。他把平板电脑放在一边，活用了下水和火的元素魔术，把热气腾腾的毛巾糊在约沙法脸上。对儿子嘛，用不着那么小心。  
“吃完饭过会儿跟我去活动一下筋骨。”亚撒看着约沙法，不知为何露出一个带着点古怪的笑容。  
约沙法警惕地看着亚撒——爹你又想干什么？  
亚撒含笑不语。

亚撒所说的活动筋骨，就是在迦勒底的模拟对战室“帮所罗门适应新的灵基状况。”  
因为上午刚刚灵基再临完成，所罗门也没再披上罗曼医生的外表。亚撒领着约沙法和若干帮手（包括男性的那位亚瑟王，卫宫，亚历山大和埃尔梅罗二世，杰克，弗拉德三世，总之每个职介一位）来到模拟对战室的时候，所罗门已经和立香、玛修、达·芬奇等在那儿了。  
亚撒脸上带着不怀好意的笑容看着自家王——他这个表情，微妙地与达·芬奇的表情有些相似。  
“长话短说，”亚撒看着立香，“今天的训练目的只有一个，帮助吾王适应现在的灵基，至于训练的方式——”亚撒伸手拉住玛修，把她领到自己身边。  
现在，所罗门身边只有立香一个了。  
亚撒笑吟吟地仰头看着他的王，“王，你要保护好立香哟。”  
所罗门还能说什么呢？  
亚撒转头就把指挥权交给了埃尔梅罗二世。“王太了解我了，而且我对王也下不了手。”说完他就跑去跟达·芬奇作伴，跟她一起调整模拟训练参数了。  
亚撒恶趣味地把场景设置成了燃烧的冬木。  
普通灵基的所罗门就能一夜之间解决圣杯战争，他现在的灵基远超过“普通”的状态，单个从者根本不是他的对手。然而，“敌方”根本不必跟所罗门刚正面，他们的目的，是在所罗门眼皮子底下攻击立香。  
亚撒的规则非常简单，什么时候所罗门能把对面所有从者都送出来，就算他和立香赢。  
够刺激。  
所罗门和立香刚进入训练场就被拿了一血——杰克在她们的“妈妈”立香脸上亲了一口，在她的喉咙上留下一个魔术印记。下一秒所罗门就“击杀”了杰克把她送出了训练场，但立香喉咙上那朵银灰色的花实在是太刺眼了。  
亚撒和达·芬奇分享着一包薯片，愉快地旁观着所罗门与诸葛孔明的智慧交锋。聪明人和聪明人互相挖坑的时候，很容易出现“我猜你猜到了我猜到你如何如何”的套娃状况，一点点小的意外可能造成局势瞬间逆转的效果。  
除了第一次被打了个措手不及，埃尔梅罗二世并没能轻易地增加战绩，倒是他们那边的从者们，每个都被所罗门送出来三四次，包括埃尔梅罗二世自己。于是亚撒开始给“敌方”开挂，用演练场的系统随时向埃尔梅罗二世报告所罗门和立香的情况，以及所罗门设下的魔术陷阱的位置。  
第二个成功的是玛修。少女斗志高昂地以盾“背”把自家御主挤在盾和墙壁之间，在立香额头上盖了个戳。  
所罗门迅速地意识到了一个严重的问题——他的魔力消耗速度远大于恢复。立香的魔术回路完全不够看，但对面的“敌方”每次被击败之后，亚撒都会为他们补充魔力。  
他不能再随便使用强力的魔术了。  
战斗的间隙里，所罗门看向立香：“看来我们得打运动战了。”  
为了节省魔力，所罗门带着立香一路躲避一路设下大量简单的、连半成品都算不上的魔术式，在运动中随时组装成魔术陷阱并激发出来，这种大量的即时生成的陷阱让亚撒根本来不及提示。  
战况进入胶着状态。  
在卫宫“死亡”次数增加到两位数的同时，他一箭在立香太阳穴处留了个记号，同时约沙法的“死亡”次数终于达到了1。约沙法是和立香一起被卫宫串了糖葫芦，在“受庇护的犹大王”这一宝具作用下，只要他稍微想躲，单点的攻击就绝对不可能碰到他，但约沙法为了确保卫宫攻击到立香，刻意堵住了立香的去路，站着不动才被波及到。  
所罗门一直用环境变化来阻挡约沙法，那些约沙法无法闪避的诅咒系魔术和大范围魔术他一个都没用。藉此，埃尔梅罗二世没少让约沙法顶在最前，当着所罗门的面挖坑给他跳。  
所罗门不得不跳。他哪敢当着亚撒的面攻击约沙法？还想不想好了？  
约沙法倒没觉得自己被小瞧，他早就知道自己和父亲的差距，也知道所罗门王是比父亲更强大的魔术师。得到“额外优待”的约沙法乐在其中地主动配合埃尔梅罗二世有些缺德的进攻计划，给所罗门造成了成吨的麻烦。  
然后，所罗门认真了。质的差距是很难用量来弥补的。  
亚撒双手捧着脸，笑吟吟地看着自家王把“敌方”从者们一个个做成雕像。  
“击杀”是没有意义的，被击败的从者很快就会从亚撒那里补充魔力重新上场，不如困住他们。  
亚撒抬头，双眼发光地看着刚来没多久，正在看热闹的牧羊人。  
“大卫王，你要不要也下去玩？”  
大卫心情复杂地看着亚撒，给所罗门捏了把汗。儿子，你养的崽真不是省油的灯……  
进入了训练场的大卫并没主动攻击，而是逐个解除了“敌方”从者们的石化和禁锢状态，然后跟埃尔梅罗二世组队，五分钟内给立香添了两次魔法印记。  
牧羊人的宝具可是自带必中的，而且他躲得特别快，所罗门很难在宝具发动前打断他。再加上埃尔梅罗二世给他续航，没多久，立香的“死亡”次数也快两位数了。  
所罗门计算着已经设下的陷阱数量，打算来一次全地图AOE结束战斗，恰巧在这时候，亚撒把场地刷新了。  
全没了。  
达·芬奇两只手的拇指都伸了出来。“太狠了，亚撒，你太狠了。”  
同样来看热闹的梅林吵着也要下去玩，亚撒就把他也放了进去——然后，把玛修从“敌方”调出来成为立香和所罗门王的队友。  
立香有玛修保护，所罗门就可以稍微放开手脚进攻了。  
当然，立香不是单纯地被保护。她一直注意着保存体力，伺机而动——然后，她就在关键时刻，把负责指挥的埃尔梅罗二世给送了出去，帮所罗门争取到了机会。  
似乎是因为先前亚撒差点把梅林杀了，所罗门对梅林也有些手下留情。亚撒想了想，打开语音通讯：“王，魔法⭐梅莉的博客，中之人是梅林哟。”  
所罗门突然停了手，盯着梅林。  
“……我好像幻听了？”所罗门喃喃自语道。  
“不是幻听，”亚撒板着脸忍笑，“我用你的千里眼看过了，以魔法⭐梅莉名义跟你聊天的一直都是梅林。”  
“啊哈哈哈没有错啦，不过我真身来到迦勒底之后一直有些忙，没有时间更新博客了，鸽了一段时间，抱歉抱歉~”梅林嘻嘻哈哈地说着往外撤。  
所罗门抬起手。“站住。”  
“……亚撒，”所罗门盯着梅林的脸，露出温和的微笑，问自家崽：“弗劳洛斯被你拆了之后，七十二魔神就缺了一个，是吧？”  
梅林脸都绿了。他知道，魔神是神明或者其他非人生物被所罗门打死或者打得半死，然后抽取概念做成的。这意思，所罗门是想要他的命吗？  
“嗯哼。”亚撒轻笑着应了一声  
两个魔术师迅速掐成一团。这可不是演习和训练性质的小阵势了，所罗门明显动了火。其他人只得迅速离开了训练场，或者被范围攻击波及送出训练场。  
虽然所罗门的高速咏唱很差，但当他专注地释放魔术而不思前想后的时候，他的魔术威力是不打折扣的。梅林的高速咏唱也很垃圾，但他的筋力比所罗门高一大截，于是乎他收起法杖提剑就上了。旁观的阿尔托利斯看着挥剑的梅林先生，默默地开始回忆自家的梅林女士。  
亚撒看了看时间，亲自下场去给自家王上了一打buff，快速解决了战斗。  
半梦魔已经被打成死鱼眼了。  
“大家辛苦了，先去休息吧。”亚撒拖着哎呦哎呦不停叫唤的梅林，“我有点事，一会儿回来一起吃晚饭。”亚撒转头对约沙法和所罗门说，然后带着梅林进入耶路撒冷。  
“起来，我有正事。”亚撒伸脚踢了梅林一下，习惯性地给梅林补充了一下魔力。  
“好过分哟……”梅林抱怨着，慢吞吞地站起来拍打着自己的衣服。  
“这个东西给你，要吗？”亚撒从虚数空间里取出一个瓶子。完全透明的玻璃里面，是一团淡紫色的云雾。  
梅林脸上的笑容瞬间消失。“你怎么会有这种东西？”  
“梅林女士给的——她从自己身上剥离的。”亚撒轻轻笑了，“我说过，她更像正常的人类。这玩意已经不具备活性，只能做单纯的营养品了。”  
亚撒把瓶子塞给梅林。“你是自己吃了，或者留下干别的都随你。”  
梅林低着头，沉默地看着瓶子。过了一会儿，他抬起头，审慎地端详着亚撒的脸色。  
“我确实有话还没说完。”亚撒的语气变得柔和了一些，“我觉得，只是我觉得啊，”亚撒强调，“这个可以用来封存你的千里眼。”  
在所罗门的躯壳中，亚撒已经深刻地体会到了，千里眼，是多么强大而不可控的存在。  
亚撒看向旁边避开梅林的眼神，“这是梅林女士的一部分，也可以视为你的一部分，理论上可以达到真正封存千里眼的效果。我只是知道这件事，并且告诉你，并不是想——”  
亚撒纠结了一会儿用词，放弃了。他转回来面对着梅林，“昨天清点收藏的时候突然想起我有这个，所以，”亚撒摊摊手，“放在我那儿也不会生小梦魔，不如给你物尽其用了。”  
梅林直视着亚撒银中带金的眼睛。  
不可思议。  
亚撒的年纪比梅林还大了五百多岁，两千多年的时光里，他拥有的普通的人心，竟然从未染上过污浊。即使第一兽就栖居在他体内，他的眼神也澄澈如同十几岁的少年。  
仅仅是因为体会过千里眼的辛苦，他就会想要帮助拥有这份辛苦的其他人。  
“……我要是吃了这个可能就变成不止一半梦魔了。”梅林轻声说。  
亚撒摊摊手。“就算吃胖了，你不还是梅林吗。”  
梅林沉默不语。  
真的，不可思议。被亚撒这双干净的眼睛看着，谁能忍心辜负他的信任呢？  
怎么能这么甜？所罗门到底是有多好命啊？  
“那我收下了。”梅林恢复了往常的笑容，“起码下次被你打得快死了的时候可以用来救命。”  
“你还敢提这茬？”亚撒挑起眉毛，“明明是你先作死的吧？在梦境最里层，你要是一个手抖我就傻了。”  
“我才不会……”梅林嬉笑着伸手来揽亚撒的肩膀。  
“滚。”亚撒一脚把半梦魔踢出耶路撒冷。


	98. 第五特异点前夕1

迦勒底恢复了正常的秩序，开始第五特异点的准备工作。  
亚撒又开始忙了起来——这次他和他的王互换任务，互相都有很多事情要交代。而且，因为亚撒没来得及彻底处理第四特异点的圣杯，立香和她的从者们不得不返回第四特异点清理异变的余波。这项工作在亚撒病倒之前就开始进行了，不过进度并不快。  
他们都打算在开始第五特异点之前先彻底平息伦敦的异常。  
正好让亚撒和所罗门适应一下他们的新角色。  
出发之前，亚撒把立香拉到一边。  
“亚撒老师。”立香笔直地站在亚撒面前。“您有什么嘱咐吗？”  
“还记得我跟你说的，‘我需要约束’的话题吗？”  
立香干脆地点了点头。  
那还是在罗马的时候，亚撒表示会听从立香的意志和判断。作为王的思维方式是异于常人的，很多时候，人命对于他只是数字。虽然亚撒是出了名的擅长外交，但按他的说法，那是因为顾及身后的国民，不想招致敌人的报复，很多过激的手段从一开始就没纳入考虑范围。如果失去约束，他这种可以轻易灭国的魔术师会变得非常危险。  
“王在这方面的问题比我还要严重。”亚撒的情绪有些低沉。  
“所罗门王生前是什么样我不清楚，但是，罗曼医生是个温柔的人。”立香坚定地直视着亚撒，“多相信他一点吧。”  
亚撒苦笑着轻轻摇了摇头。“你没明白。”他看向管制室另一端，正在等待的罗曼医生（按亚撒的建议，他在特异点最好保持这个外表），以及旁边，同样在等待的帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
“你记得圣经故事里两个妇人争孩子那个故事吗？”  
立香点点头，若有所思地也看向罗曼医生。迦勒底的御主行动力惊人，直接转身走过去。  
亚撒愣了一下，失笑，也跟了上去。  
“罗曼医生，”橘色头发的少女向他描述了一下圣经故事里的内容，“如果孩子的亲妈没松手，你打算怎么办？”  
罗曼医生眨了眨翠绿的眼睛，看了看立香，又看了看亚撒。  
“我也很好奇这件事。”亚撒也等着他的答案。  
“嗯……”罗曼医生看上去有些困惑，“她不可能不松手啊。”  
“我是说假如她没有松手呢？”立香追问。  
“我看到她松手了啊。”罗曼医生的表情越发无辜。  
“他用千里眼看到了未来。”亚撒替罗曼医生解释。  
“亚撒老师，如果换成你，你会怎么选择？”立香突然问。  
“问两句话，分辨谁在说谎就行了。”亚撒平静地回答。“然后继续追问，假的总有破绽的。”  
立香看着亚撒，她有点明白他的意思了。  
罗曼医生的思维方式跟普通人有本质差距，偏偏他的能力很强——很多普通人想不到、不敢想、办不到的事情，他不但想得到，还敢想，甚至，他办得到。  
而且他意识不到自己已经跑偏了。如果没有正常人监督，随便他自由发挥的话，他还真可能惹出大事。  
“我明白了。”立香向亚撒点点头。  
“……？”罗曼医生疑惑地看着亚撒。  
“没事，就是我和立香决定，在特异点的时候，王要听她指挥，仅此而已。”亚撒愉快地笑道。  
罗曼医生腮帮子鼓了起来。  
亚撒笑吟吟地看着他，伸手戳了戳他的脸颊。  
罗曼医生泄了气。  
一直旁观的帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手，拉着亚撒刚刚戳过罗曼医生脸那只手，把他拽到自己身边，扣住他的手指。  
“准备出发吧。”亚撒抽出手。  
罗曼医生已经被立香拉走了。其实要灵子转移的只有玛修和立香，他们这些从者只要等待召唤就行，完全没有必要把罗曼医生也拉到那边。  
在罗曼医生看不见的角度，亚撒伸手勾住帕拉塞尔苏斯衣领上的束带，把他拉近，在他唇上咬了一下。  
管制室最上层的达·芬奇啧啧两声。  
亚撒走到她身边的位置坐下，进入工作状态。  
立香和玛修通过灵子转移抵达了第四特异点，从者们随即被召唤走。  
伦敦的雾气已经变得很稀薄了。所罗门的感知范围比亚撒还大，索敌不需要亚撒帮忙，正好方便亚撒熟悉实时监测的通讯的系统操作。  
“你把霍恩海姆和罗马尼安排在一队跟立香走，也不怕他俩打起来？”达·芬奇从自己的椅子上弹起来然后吧唧趴在亚撒面前的桌面上，坏笑着问。  
亚撒含着笑看了她一眼，轻轻把她推到一边，继续调试设备。  
“你真的不担心？”达·芬奇抓住亚撒垂在胸前的辫子摸了摸。亚撒身体变年轻之后发质也变得特别好，手感超棒。  
亚撒一心二用地一边操作一边跟达·芬奇聊天，“不担心。菲利普斯又不爱欺负人。”  
“……”达·芬奇无言以对。

实际上帕拉塞尔苏斯和罗曼医生配合得很好。帕拉塞尔苏斯和罗曼医生都是聪明人，经过迦勒底地下发电厂那次合作之后，他们联手清理那些蒸汽机械兵时已经不怎么需要沟通了。帕拉塞尔苏斯高速神言是A，由他迅速标记敌人、攻击敌人的关节和弱点，限制敌人行动，然后罗曼医生读条完毕，强力法术轰下去直接清场。  
别说负责保护立香的玛修，跟她们一起去的莫德雷德和玛尔达都没有动手的机会。  
立香比原计划早了差不多一个小时就超额完成预定任务返回了迦勒底。亚撒刚跟罗曼医生打了个招呼，转身就被帕拉塞尔苏斯搂住。  
炼金术士直接继续了之前那个没来得及完成的吻。亚撒当机立断直接用空间魔术转移位置，带着帕拉塞尔苏斯进入耶路撒冷。  
亚撒顺从地配合着帕拉塞尔苏斯的动作，温柔地给他回应，也抱住了他的腰背。  
这个吻里没有醋意，只有不安。  
亚撒发梢上的金光褪去，趁着帕拉塞尔苏斯松开他让他喘气的功夫，亚撒再一次使用了空间魔术，这一次转移到了炼金术士的工坊里。熟悉的环境自然更容易安心。亚撒把他的爱人轻轻按住，凑过去继续亲吻。他的动作里也没有多少情欲，更多的是安抚。  
亚撒撑着上身，低头看着仰躺在床上的帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
他的菲利普斯，就算是年轻脾气大的时候，也不喜欢争斗。大部分时间，菲利普斯的脾气和尖刻的怒骂都是冲着那些草菅人命的庸医去的。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯一生都只是治病救人的医生，和教书育人的研究者。  
伦敦的雾杀死了很多人。  
亚撒在心中叹了口气。原本的计划是让安徒生去的。菲利普斯说想去，亚撒同意了。  
他现在有些后悔。  
当初亚撒气得直骂他，现在只有心疼和舍不得。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯侧头避开了亚撒的眼神。亚撒浅金色的眼睛里只有他熟悉的温柔，他的惭愧却让他根本无法面对这份温柔。  
卑劣的背叛之后，又加上这样愚蠢、残忍、令人发指的暴行。  
他不能被原谅。  
他不值得被爱。  
他——  
亚撒轻轻扳过帕拉塞尔苏斯的下巴，强迫他看着自己。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯听见一声叹息。  
亚撒俯下身，把体重都压在帕拉塞尔苏斯身上，头靠在他颈侧，扣住帕拉塞尔苏斯的双手。  
他什么也没说。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯感受着亚撒的呼吸和心跳，闭上眼。  
一颗泪珠跌落，没入鬓发之间。


	99. 第五特异点前夕2

亚撒用魔术让帕拉塞尔苏斯睡了过去，却没有离开。亚撒紧挨着帕拉塞尔苏斯，闭目养神，默默盘算着。他一个一个地掂量着迦勒底的所有活人，从时钟塔的魔术师们到迦勒底的工作人员，然后是立香的从者们。  
看来，第五特异点之后，他得组织一次“团建”了。  
亚撒稍微调整下姿势，往帕拉塞尔苏斯身边靠得更近了一点。他合上眼，在心中叹了口气。  
还有盖提亚，和七十二魔神——包括已经被亚撒格式化的弗劳洛斯。  
亚撒数着魔神的名字，继续盘算着。他在心里列着名单，给魔神们归类。谁可以信任，谁可以争取，谁需要防备，以及……  
盖提亚悄无声息地出现在亚撒面前。  
亚撒瞄了一眼时间——该吃晚饭了。他起身，给帕拉塞尔苏斯掖了一下被角，跟盖提亚一起去食堂吃饭。  
亚撒出现在食堂门口的时候，约沙法和罗曼医生一齐望向他身后，看见的是盖提亚，没有炼金术士。  
……嗯呣。好像跟他们想的不一样。罗曼医生稍微松了口气。  
亚撒没有打包饭菜回去的意思。  
……嗯呣呣。不对，这个发展跟他们刚才想的不一样。罗曼医生眼神游移不定地看着亚撒，于是亚撒问他要不要也来一份卫宫特制炒饭——亚撒恢复健康之后，他这位家政EX的友人不必特地给他准备病号饭了。  
亚撒吃完饭就回到管制室继续工作，心情明显没有早上那么好了。  
……嗯呣呣呣。这个发展好像哪里都不对吧？  
吵架了？考列斯在亚撒身后对自家姐姐做着口型。  
不知道。  
“明天的出战名单，留一个位置给菲利普斯。”亚撒这么告诉立香。  
“那，罗曼医生呢？”立香很自然地问。  
“看王自己的意思吧。”亚撒很平和地回答。  
除了确保明天的出战名单，他对帕拉塞尔苏斯一个字都没提。  
忙完工作，亚撒跟罗曼医生告别，一个人回耶路撒冷睡觉。  
罗曼医生迟疑着没说什么，跟约沙法和菲奥蕾眼神交流了一会儿，于是约沙法和菲奥蕾也回去“睡觉”了。  
约沙法和菲奥蕾一个支着耳朵听，一个感知着亚撒的魔力，发现亚撒是真的就这么睡了。  
菲奥蕾爬起来，决定今晚去跟立香挤一挤，悄悄离开耶路撒冷。  
第二天早上，亚撒早早地起了。  
菲奥蕾感觉到自己设下的魔术式被触动，回到耶路撒冷，跟着魔力找过来，在厨房里找到了亚撒。  
亚撒在做土豆饼。这是一种传统的小吃，把土豆切成细丝，加上配料，在平底锅上煎。亚撒只选了盐和黑胡椒两种配料，橄榄油和土豆的味道香得诱人。  
菲奥蕾瞄了一眼烤箱——里面是好几种形状的碱水面包。年轻的姑娘非常自然地走过来，找出另一个平底锅，把料理台上已经化得差不多的香肠放进锅里煎。她看了看一旁已经做好的沙拉，煎培根和水煮蛋，偷偷瞄了一眼正在给土豆饼翻面的自家师父。  
碱水面包、煎土豆饼、大量的肉、蛋、奶——这是典型的德式早餐。  
亚撒平和地回视着自家弟子。  
“师父。”菲奥蕾垂下目光，不与亚撒对视，“发生什么了吗？”  
亚撒投过来一个疑问的眼神。  
“嗯，我是说，你和帕拉塞尔苏斯老师……”菲奥蕾小小声地回答，眼睛死死盯着煎锅里滋滋作响的香肠。  
“我跟菲利普斯？”亚撒把土豆饼从锅里盛起来，“怎么说呢，”他叹了口气，“糟心……吧。”他的神态和语调都很平静，也没有什么不好意思。  
菲奥蕾是大孩子了。  
“特异点修正后枉死之人会复活这种话也只能哄哄玛修和立香。”亚撒用锅铲调整着又一个土豆饼边缘的形状。“伦敦死了很多人。”他的语气并不轻松，  
菲奥蕾抬起头有些惊讶地看着亚撒——她们乱七八糟地猜了很多，却没有想到这一茬。  
亚撒没有说更多话。  
菲奥蕾的心情也变得有点沉重。  
如果是玛修在，恐怕会立刻提出“帕拉塞尔苏斯先生又不是自愿做出那些事的”，但已经对炼金术士有所了解的菲奥蕾明白，他很可能会把一切都归咎于自己。  
亚撒轻轻用手背碰了碰菲奥蕾（他手指上还沾着面粉），比了个“嘘”的动作。  
菲奥蕾迟疑地看着亚撒，小心翼翼地提示，“……罗曼医生猜得很离谱。”  
“你可以告诉约沙法他们，如果王问你，你让他来问我。”亚撒忍不住叹气。  
自家王在感情方面真的非常幼稚。  
“有什么我能做的吗？”菲奥蕾倾斜平底锅，用锅铲把煎好的香肠推进盘子里，整齐地码好。  
“不必特地做什么，他就是那么个性子。”亚撒打了个响指，烤箱停止工作。他把烤好的碱水面包取出来，掰了一块，递给菲奥蕾。  
菲奥蕾用力嚼着——碱水面包是面包里最有嚼劲的一种了。  
亚撒看着菲奥蕾小松鼠似的吃相，笑了。

早餐过后，帕拉塞尔苏斯又一次跟立香前往特异点，亚撒留在炼金术士的工坊里，接替他继续加工给马里斯比利做身体的材料。  
分别的时候，亚撒和炼金术士脸上都没什么笑意，也没说什么话。  
亚撒的炼金术理论知识不成系统，但他的操作一点问题都没有，这活儿他来做比帕拉塞尔苏斯自己做还好。  
构建简单的、用来充当使魔的人造人对帕拉塞尔苏斯而言是非常简单的事情，但制造真正无限接近活人的人造躯体是另一回事。因为亚撒有点别的想法，他们对奥尔加玛丽的临时躯体进行了改造升级，同时准备先开始做马里斯比利的身体。设计图已经搞定了，阿尼姆斯非亚家的父女也不必继续在炼金术士的工坊里常呆，亚撒干活的时候，陪在他身边的只有盖提亚。  
亚撒一边等材料反应，一边顺手开始另一项工作，同时也不耽误他跟盖提亚商量，王去第五特异点的时候，能不能让菲尼克斯跟着。  
出乎亚撒的意料，盖提亚很爽快地同意了。  
因为看着实验材料走不开，亚撒给约沙法传了个消息让他给自己带饭。他现在是活人，一顿饭都省不了。  
来送饭的居然不是约沙法，而是阿尔托利斯。  
什么“约沙法一时走不开”之类的借口，苍银色的骑士根本说不出来。亚撒抬头看了一眼老朋友的表情，轻笑：“立香和菲奥蕾闹你了？”  
“不是，”对女性格外优待的骑士王并不认可亚撒用的动词，“她们——还有约沙法，都只是担心你。”  
亚撒示意阿尔托利斯坐。“看来应该是玛修？”  
看阿尔托利斯的反应就知道，他说对了。  
能跟亚撒聊一聊帕拉塞尔苏斯的只有亚瑟王和达·芬奇。万能之人总是看热闹不嫌事大，被女孩子们排除在外，于是她们找上了男性的骑士王。  
“发生什么了吗？”秉性高洁诚挚的骑士关心地问。  
“也没什么特别的，就是他那个名单，接着玲珑馆美莎夜这个名字，后面又添了伦敦的几万人。”亚撒深深地叹了口气。  
阿尔托利斯秒懂。  
“这种事劝不了的。除非她们都复活。不，就算美莎夜他们都复活了，他的愧疚和悔恨也不会减轻半点。”面对知根知底的友人，亚撒还是忍不住开始发牢骚。“有时候我真的想把美莎夜这个名字，和神代之光、根源这些词一起，从他脑袋里删掉，。”  
“美莎夜……”骑士王重复了一遍这个名字。她才十岁，那么纯真善良，无辜的孩子……  
“我觉得我就够自虐的了，他比我还自虐。”亚撒向后靠在椅背上，“美莎夜、美莎夜、美莎夜，他每一次想起她都恨不得自我凌迟一次。”  
糟心透了。  
“他就是这么个人，我又有什么办法呢——拦着他不让他去伦敦？没意义。”亚撒恢复了平静，“慢慢来吧。”  
说完，亚撒起身，伸手从骑士王的领子底下摘下个纽扣似的东西，在桌子上磕了一下。  
窃听器那一端凑在音响旁的一堆人因为巨大的噪音一齐震了一下。  
“……”阿尔托利斯苦笑，他就知道瞒不过亚撒。骑士王根本不想这样欺骗亚撒，但是玛修和立香，还有莉莉一齐软语恳求，他实在是招架不住。  
“玲珑馆美莎夜是菲利普斯曾经的御主的女儿，十岁，你们的想象力不要太过剩了。”亚撒凉凉地对着窃听器说，“有时间关系我的私人问题，看来你们的工作都很轻松？”  
亚撒关掉窃听器的电源，摇了摇头，露出无可奈何的笑容。


	100. 第五特异点1

■时间：1783年  
■地点：北美大陆  
■作战任务：对特异点进行调查和修正，对圣杯进行调查，并夺取或破坏。  
■执行人员：灵子转移人员：御主藤丸立香、亚从者玛修·基列莱特。  
■待命人员：剑士齐格飞、剑士亚瑟、剑士阿尔托莉雅、剑士吉尔·德·雷、剑士莉莉、剑士莫德雷德、剑士尼禄、枪兵约沙法、枪兵库·丘林、枪兵伊丽莎白·巴托里、射手卫宫、射手大卫、射手尤瑞艾莉、骑兵布狄卡、骑兵亚历山大、骑兵玛丽·安托瓦内特、骑兵弗朗西斯·德雷克、骑兵玛尔达、魔术师所罗门、魔术师莫扎特、魔术师诸葛孔明、魔术师安徒生、魔术师帕拉塞尔苏斯、魔术师库·丘林、暗匿者杰基尔、暗匿者卫宫、暗匿者开膛手杰克、狂战士清姬、狂战士弗拉德三世、狂战士罗穆卢斯、狂战士阿斯忒里俄斯、狂战士兰斯洛特、狂战士弗兰肯斯坦、裁定者贞德。

“从常识角度而言，美利坚这个国家不具备通常意义上的魔术价值——因为，侵略者和瘟疫使本土的居民人口急剧减少，他们的文化和技艺大部分失传了。但这不意味着这片土地没有神秘留存，就我所知，当地土著对于自然元素的认识相当深刻。”亚撒语调平和地对立香和玛修讲解，“因为奴隶贩卖和人口迁徙，在美国可以找到几乎所有族裔的信仰和文化流传痕迹。所以，我们没有办法像在法国、罗马、伦敦那样有针对性地对做准备。”  
“我们只能根据时间定位进行推测，”罗曼医生接着亚撒的话继续，“1783年2月3日，西班牙承认美国独立，2月4日，英国宣布停战。7月4日，北美独立战争结束。9月3日，巴黎和约正式签订，英国承认美国独立。”  
“是说，如果美国无法正式建国人理就会被扭曲的意思吗？”玛修提问。  
亚撒点点头，“我们是这样推测的。虽然魔术意义上美国没有什么价值，但这个国家对于1783年之后的世界发展拥有举足轻重的地位。如果英军方面得到了圣杯和从者——”  
立香接道：“那么人类的军队根本没有胜算。”  
“这只是一种我们认为可能性比较大的推测，立香。”亚撒提示。“这次你们的落点，计划选在这里，”亚撒调出美国地图，指向大陆的中心，“能侦测到的魔力反应比较集中的地区中，这里是最稳定的一个。”  
“这片土地地下的灵脉基本处于完全的自然状态，没有经过人工的规整。圣杯召唤出的从者会聚集在圣杯附近，这片土地自身呼唤的保护者会出现在地脉魔力汇聚之处附近，所以，找到灵脉之后，你们要么面对的是帮手，要么就是敌人。”  
“谨慎行事。”亚撒嘱咐。  
立香和玛修一齐点头。  
这次灵子转移的只有立香和玛修。所罗门——或者说，罗马尼·阿齐曼，可以在立香和玛修抵达目的地的时候，逆向召唤，把自己送到御主身边。这样，即使立香和玛修一时找不到灵脉，她们身边也不至于没有战斗力。  
这种时间空间跨度都大得夸张的召唤魔术也只有所罗门和亚撒能办到了。立香在特异点召唤迦勒底的从者，是要靠玛修的盾牌作为锚点，灵子转移系统确定位置和路径，灵脉和迦勒底同时提供能源才能完成的。  
亚撒和罗曼医生先后再次检查了灵子转移装置的状态，以及立香和玛修的魔术礼装。  
亚撒把新的护符交给立香，让她自己戴好。立香瞧了一眼，硬币大小的金属护符上多了只半透明的红色小鸟。还挺好看的。  
亚撒返回管制室最高处的操作台前，逐项确认灵子转移系统的功能和参数。  
万事俱备。灵子转移开始。

立香和玛修的落点很不巧——正在两军交战的战场中间。安全抵达特异点的联络确认都是在战斗中进行的。亚撒指示着敌军包围的薄弱之处，帮立香确定撤退的方向和路径。  
亚撒语调平稳，心里却有些着急。  
立香和玛修忙着逃命，并没有感觉到亚撒平静表面下隐藏的焦急。暂时击退了两波攻击之后，她刚想喘口气，就被榴弹正面击中。  
立香昏过去之前，恍惚看到了一丝红光。  
迦勒底的御主是在争论声中醒来的。  
“右臂的伤口非常严重，建议截肢。”  
回应这句话的是一串悦耳的鸣叫，奇异的是，立香居然能够听懂这声音表达的意思。  
【如果你不拦着我，她早就痊愈了】  
“这本来是医生的工作，但无奈军医实在少得可怜，所以只能由我来代班。”  
【请你让开，让我为她治疗！】  
显然说话的人并不能理解鸟儿歌唱般的声音，无视了对方的抗议。  
“咬紧牙关，可能会有一点痛……”  
“护士小姐，”亚撒不能再保持沉默了，“恕我失礼，我的使魔可以直接治愈这位患者的伤势，我能请您协助他吗？”  
不甚清晰的影像从立香的手环里投射出来。  
“亚撒老师……”立香忍着疼痛，松了口气。  
打扮得非常干练的护士小姐严厉地看了看空中的影像，又看了看菲尼克斯。尽管影像十分模糊，亚撒和菲尼克斯的极度相似还是很明显的。  
“事急从权，护士小姐，请立刻让我的使魔为我的学生治疗。”  
亚撒说话的声调有些奇怪，立香想。  
亚撒把镇定精神的咒语融到了说出的话中。跨越时间和空间能传过去的只有声音和模糊的影像，他费尽心机也只能使用这一丁点不一定能起作用的魔术。  
“好。我会监督你们遵守保持清洁的病房制度。”红眸的护士小姐干脆地回答。  
菲尼克斯终于走到立香的身边，伸出自己的右臂，覆盖在立香的右臂上。原本狰狞的口瞬间消失，一点痕迹都看不到了。同样的伤口出现在菲尼克斯的手臂上，然后缓缓消失。  
立香猛地坐起来，震惊地瞪着菲尼克斯。  
“亚撒老师，这是，把我的伤转移到，转移到她——”立香不知道面前这人的名字。  
【菲尼克斯】  
又一串短而清脆的鸣叫声从菲尼克斯口中发出。  
“菲尼克斯是七十二魔神中的不死鸟，立香。这是最快的治愈方式，他不是人类，对你来说很严重的伤势不会对他造成影响，安心。”  
立香定了定神。  
菲尼克斯跟护士小姐要了干净的毛巾，浸湿，给立香擦脸。立香乖顺地任由菲尼克斯摆弄。  
——这动作实在很像妈妈，而且毛巾热气腾腾的很舒服。  
菲尼克斯用魔术给立香做了一遍体检，确认没有什么问题，才放开她，让她站起来。  
护士小姐正跟亚撒交涉。她义正词严地把“可能干扰治疗”的玛修堵在了门口。亚撒费了一番功夫，才说服护士小姐放行。  
护士小姐确认立香伤势恢复，行动力极高地去治疗下一个病患了。  
“……不知道为什么，我总有些担心这位护士小姐（的病人）呢。”玛修喃喃自语。“啊，”粉发少女的眼睛亮起来，“前辈。”  
“我没问题了。”立香原地轻轻跳了一下，示意自己完全没事了。  
“太好了。”玛修松了一口气。  
立香和玛修一齐看向菲尼克斯。  
菲尼克斯的脸跟亚撒完全一样，神情却天真得多。如果亚撒穿上金线装饰的红色裙子，大概就是菲尼克斯这个模样了。  
【怎么了】菲尼克斯有点疑惑地微微歪头，看着她们。  
“嗯……”立香和玛修一齐迟疑着。  
“菲尼克斯没有性别。”亚撒直接解答了她们的疑惑，“用‘他’来称呼只是我的习惯。”  
至于穿裙子，那是因为六岁之前的亚撒觉得好看。菲尼克斯不能说话也是因为亚撒认为菲尼克斯声音一定像唱歌那样好听——总之，因为亚撒的愿望，和菲尼克斯自己乐于满足亚撒愿望的想法，让菲尼克斯的形态变成了这个样子。  
“立香，我有一个坏消息，”亚撒苦笑。“罗曼医生……应该是迷路了。我这边探测不到他的位置，菲尼克斯也感应不到他。”  
罗曼医生早就发动了逆向的召唤魔术，却没有出现在立香身边。有契约在，时间出现误差的可能性很低，那么出问题的应该是地点。天知道美洲大陆那么大，罗曼医生把自己甩到哪儿去了！


	101. 第五特异点2

亚撒没有别的办法，只能让立香和玛修先找灵脉，召唤迦勒底的增援，同时团结其他已经被召唤的无主从者。  
“不用担心他，立香。”亚撒安慰着橘色头发的女孩，“王的灵基已经被增强过了，就算直接迷路到敌军大本营也能全身而退。如果你想快点和他见面，就先找到灵脉吧，使用灵脉的力量可以把他直接召唤到你身边。就算你来不及召唤他，如果他先找到灵脉，也能借助灵脉的力量逆向召唤——身在同一个世界，应该没问题的，放心吧。”  
事实的确如此。  
罗马尼·阿其曼反向召唤的落点是一片沼泽。他小心地使用魔术让自己站在水面上，茫然地四下望去。天空阴沉沉的，似乎快要下雨了。这一片沼泽似乎是挨着某条河流，除了水声和风声，没有明显的其他动静。契约联系若有若无，显然距离很远。  
不管怎样，他得先跟立香汇合。  
罗曼医生辨别了一下立香的大致方向，为自己施加了强化魔术，认命地开始走路。在未知的环境里飞行是非常愚蠢的，何况他现在离立香太远，周围又没有灵脉，魔力用一点少一点。  
处理掉十几条鳄鱼和一条巨蟒，以及无数蚊虫之后，他看到了宽阔的河流。观察了一下河流的走向，他决定顺流而下。罗曼医生瞄了瞄周围的树木，叹了口气。没有足够粗壮的树干，看来只能编个木排凑合一下了。  
……等等，有“人”来了。罗曼医生隐匿了自己的气息。  
奇怪，对方接近的速度也太慢了点。而且，这气息也太微弱了。  
幸亏从者的眼力远超人类——罗曼医生看到了河心被水冲着顺流而下的少年。  
是从者。  
罗曼没有任何犹豫，直接决定救人。他捞起那昏迷不醒的少年，在河岸边寻了一块突出的岩石，将他平放上去。他伤得很重，诅咒更重。罗曼医生盯着对方腹部弥漫着不详魔力的伤处，皱起眉头。  
这种级别的诅咒，居然还能叠加？如果是单独一种他还能想想办法，这双重诅咒……如果不是这孩子自身诅咒抗性不差，他早就返回英灵座了。  
罗曼医生省生了一堆火。借着火光，他上下打量着这孩子的模样。外表只有十二岁左右，头发是银灰色的，皮肤是健康的小麦色，穿着一身精致的轻甲，看上去跟亚历山大的打扮有些相似。眉眼……稍微有些眼熟。像谁呢？  
昏睡中的少年因为痛苦而呻吟着。罗曼医生心下一软，把他的头靠在自己腿上，让他躺得稍微舒服些。罗曼医生在石头上刻下了聚拢魔力的魔术式，那少年的气息也逐渐增强。  
不多时，他恢复了意识——哭醒的，因为疼。  
小孩子的哭声真的很吵。罗曼医生想，以前亚撒哭的时候都没声，只有眼泪劈里啪啦地掉，现在这个明显是干打雷不下雨，比起委屈，更多的是闹。  
但疼绝对是真的。罗曼医生检查了一下他腹部的诅咒，脸色不太好。如果不杀死下咒给他的人，他撑不了多久的。  
罗曼医生暂时用魔术切断了他的痛觉，用袖子给他擦了擦脸。  
那孩子抽噎了一小会儿。  
“我是罗马尼·阿其曼，你可以叫我罗曼医生。”罗曼医生轻轻拍着他的背，安抚着。  
“……谢谢你救了我。”少年还算有礼貌，乖乖地盘膝坐好。“罗曼……医生？”  
罗曼医生点了点头。这孩子的眼睛是琥珀色的，有点像约沙法。  
“您有看到我的兄弟吗？比我矮一点，头发颜色比我深，眼睛跟你有些像，是绿色的。”  
罗曼医生摇了摇头。“我是在河里捡到你的，没有遇到其他从者。”  
“您知道从者？”少年睁大了眼睛。  
看来“罗曼医生”的伪装确实很成功。—和当初亚撒固定了亚撒·基列莱特的概念一样，所罗门现在的形态固定了罗马尼·阿其曼身为“人”的概念，一般的从者很容易把他当成活人，眼神犀利的也大多会把他当成拟似从者——不然，从者哪能兼具活人的存在概念？  
“我跟从者签订过契约。”罗曼医生温和地回答。  
少年定了定神，大致交代了他受伤的经过。  
目前，美国的东部被凯尔特从者们占据，还不知从哪里源源不断地冒出来的杂兵。凯尔特的从者们崇尚杀戮且极其排外，他和他的兄弟遭遇了凯尔特从者中的两个枪兵，并在交战中落败。据他所知，现存的人类大多集中在美国西部，似乎也有从者带领。  
再多的他就不清楚了。  
罗曼医生温和地安抚着他，“那么，你是要先找你的兄弟，还是先处理这个？”他一指少年的腹部。罗曼医生没有错过少年眼中晦涩的光芒。  
“……先找我的兄弟。这个我还能忍。”少年说完，咬着嘴唇，目光中带着请求。  
“你有什么线索吗？关于你兄弟的行踪？”  
少年为难地摇摇头。他想了一会儿，低低地说：“我的兄弟是个魔术师。他应该在找我。”  
“遇见你之前，我正打算顺流而下，寻找灵脉汇聚之处，”罗曼医生极有耐心地说，“你要不要跟我一起走？”  
少年点了点头，“撒……如果我兄弟感觉不到我，应该也会向灵脉靠近。”  
“好。”罗曼医生点了点头，“你要不要再休息一会儿？”  
少年慌忙摇了摇头，“不了，还是走吧。”再不走，万一那些凯尔特人追上来怎么办？  
“好。那么，我们走。”罗曼医生勾了勾手指，一个刚做好的木排悠悠地飘到他们所在的巨石边上。罗曼医生跳了下去，伸出双手示意少年也跳下来。  
少年的脸有些红。他并没用罗曼医生接，直接落在罗曼医生身边。  
“站稳了吗，剑士？”罗曼医生不知道他的名字，只以职介称呼。那少年不说，他也不问。  
少年定定地望着罗曼医生的背影。他以前也认识这样温柔又强大的人。  
很可怕。  
“好了，罗曼医生。”少年不好意思地应着，“……你叫我约沙法就好了。我弟弟叫亚撒。”  
罗曼医生催动魔术式“开船”，依然温和地回答：“好的，约沙法。”  
他没有戳穿少年的谎话。


	102. 第五特异点3

“闲聊到此结束，有大批量敌对反应靠近。”亚撒中止了玛修、立香和南丁格尔的沟通，“应该是凯尔特的杂兵，数量至少有三位数。如果不阻止他们的话……”  
玛修环顾着伤兵营，“患者们会……”  
“稍等一下，我跟你们一起去。”南丁格尔又一次掏出了枪，“别看我这样，其实我也能战斗——而且，不能让患者加重伤情了。”  
菲尼克斯发出了一声无意义的嘶鸣，化作一道流光返回立香脖子上的护符里。  
“菲尼克斯没有通常意义上的战斗力，”亚撒解释，然后催促，“快点——敌军已经来了！”  
南丁格尔和玛修的加入大大减轻了抵抗军防守的压力。亚撒试着把示巴的观测范围向四面延申，很快探测到了新的敌对反应。  
“玛修，立香，敌对从者出现了，两个！”  
亚撒这句提示说出来还没到一分钟，两个从者的身影就出现在凯尔特军队的后方。  
“立香、玛修、还有南丁格尔小姐，不要看那个黑发从者的脸！”亚撒一眼就认出了迪尔姆德·奥迪那，“他眼角的痣自带对女性的魅惑魔术。”  
“哎？”玛修一惊。魅惑的痣、凯尔特……“是费奥纳骑士团的那个——‘光辉之貌’？”  
“对，注意不要被他的短枪伤到，‘必灭的黄蔷薇’自带诅咒，而他的长枪能破除魔术效果，立香你千万小心。”亚撒的语速奇快，“那个金发的从者我不认识，但是灵基强度与迪尔姆德相近……”  
“你是使用远视魔术的魔术师？自己躲起来，让从者顶在前面的吗？”双枪的从者听到了亚撒的声音。  
“我的骑士，”金发的男性从者语调堪称悠闲，“不必如此愤慨，清除面前的障碍，那些老鼠自然会暴露。”  
我的骑士。亚撒垂眸，放缓了语速，“芬恩·麦克库尔团长真是宽怀大量呢。”能和给他戴了绿帽子的迪尔姆德并肩作战。  
“闲话少说，”迪尔姆德似乎很不希望话题往令他尴尬的方向发展。  
“也就是说，你们就是病原体吧。”南丁格尔打断了迪尔姆德的发言。  
“病原体……？不，我们只是战士啊，仅此而……”  
“嘭！”一声枪响再次打断了迪尔姆德的发言。  
“——以你们的死来根绝疾病吧！”南丁格尔直接开始了攻击。  
“不好好听人说话的那种类型啊……不擅长应付这种啊，”迪尔姆德一边招架一边为难，“我真的很不擅长应付这样的女性！”  
亚撒花了一点时间建立魔术性质的加密通讯，只有玛修和立香能听到他的声音。藉此，亚撒指点着玛修进攻的方位，他旁观过阿尔托莉雅和迪尔姆德的战斗，对迪尔姆德的招式还算熟悉。南丁格尔发现玛修更擅长应付双枪的从者，就把火力对准了金发的芬恩。立香以魔术辅助两个从者作战，终究是胜过了对面两个各自为战的敌人。  
亚撒松了口气，幸好这两个自大的男人都没想过偷袭立香。  
“有伤者的气息——”南丁格尔突然停手，然后撤出战场向远方奔去。  
玛修愣住了，立香愣住了，亚撒也愣住了。  
狂阶从者就是这么不可控。  
“哎？南丁格尔小姐，你去哪？”玛修把盾牌立在地上。  
“哎呀，她发现了啊。”芬恩继续以惹人厌烦的悠闲语调说着，“可爱的小小姐，这次圣杯战争正如其字面意思，就是战争。对我们来说，只要能拖住你就行了。”  
亚撒在屏幕前摇头——逃跑之前的漂亮话，这人真是会说。不过现在立香和玛修并不适合继续战斗，亚撒也就没戳穿他。而且，他未必跑得了。  
新的从者反应出现了——从这位从者身边的人类部队来看，他们与凯尔特军是敌方。  
“左翼、右翼、包围敌人！我们从中央突破！对方是指挥处理眼前问题的野兽，而我们拥有智慧。”  
亚撒把探测的中心转移到新出现的从者身上。这个梳着脏辫，皮肤深棕的男人，和这篇土地间有着极深的联系。  
“反抗军？既然从者增加了，我们也就无能为力了。”芬恩轻飘飘地表示，“好，我们赶紧撤退把迪尔姆德！把这个命令也传达给战士们！”  
“遵命。不过，他们是否能理解我们的命令呢？”  
“唔？”说话间芬恩已经退出一段距离，“若不照办也没办法，直接扔下吧，没什么好在意的。那些家伙是以女王为母体的无限怪物，就算都折在这里，也没有丝毫影响。”  
亚撒一边继续监听着他们的对话一边嘴角抽搐：你们是特地来送情报的吗？  
“也是，先确保我们撤退吧。”  
“对了，差点忘记一件大事。”隔着大批杂兵，金发的枪阶从者突然提高了声调，“美丽的亚从者，”  
“是说我吗？”玛修敲飞一个凯尔特杂兵，呆呆地回望过去。  
“没错，就是你。”  
亚撒微微眯起眼睛。  
“你是否意见决定要与我们作对了？”  
“是的，我会与御主一起讨伐你们。”玛修干脆地回答。凯尔特从者们的好斗和残暴已经激起了她的反感。  
“眼神不错，看在这眼神的份上，我就不计较你的冒犯了。不过与之相对——如果你失败的话，你的心就要归我所有！”  
“嗯，简单地说，就是你要成为——唔。”他的话没说完，脚下突然爆出一团深红色的火焰。  
就像在奥尔良那时，贞德Alter把诅咒的火焰送到迦勒底一样，不用魔力单纯靠精神力，亚撒也能发动这种程度的诅咒。  
“我的新娘。”芬恩躲开了火焰，不怀好意地继续笑着，坚持说完了台词。  
“啥？”玛修愣住了。她的人生经验过于单纯，这种来自异性的调笑——上一次还是很久之前，在第三特异点的黑胡子。  
“不用听他废话，玛修，”亚撒的语调因为愤怒而变得异常冰冷，“这种垃圾说出来的话没有被你听的价值！”  
“哎呀呀，看来保护人发火了。令人期待，真是令人期待！要记得我们的约定哟？就此别过，后会有期！”  
芬恩的身影迅速远去。  
“……失礼了。”迪尔姆德没有立刻跟上他的主君，“吾王确实有些……不拘小节。虽然看起来很像胡闹，但他是一位相当诚实的人。他只是被你的英姿折服，所以等您失败之时，请务必考虑一下降伏与归顺，那么……”  
一个炸雷响彻晴空，比起上一次的火焰，这一次的闪电实在太快，迪尔姆德根本无暇闪避，被劈了个正着。  
“滚，或者死。”亚撒的手指瞬间挖穿了操作台的边缘——那可是合金的！  
在上千杂兵的不断阻挠下，费奥纳骑士团的这两位迅速地消失了踪迹。  
“……亚撒医生，”玛修带着点茫然问，“刚才那些……算什么啊？”  
“人家想跟你结婚？”立香歪头问，“大概是这么回事？”  
亚撒刚刚魔力回路过载，这口气没喘上来。盖提亚在他身边显出身形，拍抚着他的胸背给他顺气。  
“哎？是……是这样吗，这样的话……还真有点，令人吃惊呢？虽然我对那人没什么想法，但那句话还是有点冲击力的……”  
“玛修你不要理会他们那些混帐话！”亚撒活动着自己的手指关节，“那种肮脏的金毛猴子的刺耳吠叫你就该彻底忘掉！”  
“有别的从者正在接近你们，”盖提亚伸手捂住了亚撒的嘴巴，代替他通知立香和玛修，关键时刻他这样永远理智冷静的实在是非常可靠。  
“南丁格尔小姐吗？”立香张望着。  
亚撒深呼吸了两次，推开盖提亚的手，“是，而且除了她，还有这片土地的守护者。”  
那是真正属于这片土地的子民。


	103. 第五特异点4

玛修愣了一下。“但是南丁格尔小姐——”跟刚刚那个从者是两个方向啊？  
“南丁格尔小姐会留在营地，另外一个已经在撤退了。”亚撒提示。“先去交涉一下吧。”  
亚撒微微皱着眉。  
她们的上空，靠近营地的方向，有一个非常强的灵基反应，一直没有降落或者接近的趋势。不管怎么样，最好别让立香和玛修呆在它的正下方。  
“稍后再向南丁格尔小姐解释吧。”亚撒催促。  
“啊……”对方撤退的速度好快！如果不是他还带着人类的士兵，恐怕早就消失了吧？  
亚撒用魔力幻化出一个圆圆的，像是压扁的葫芦一样的东西，手指对着上面的孔，把尖嘴的部分凑近唇边，吹奏了一小段音节。  
承载了魔力和强大精神力的乐声从立香的手环传出去，急速撤退中的从者瞬间停下了脚步。  
亚撒又吹奏了一小段，停下，吩咐立香和玛修：“向右转，到前面山上的树林里去。他会来跟你们会合。”  
“啊，好的。”玛修和立香一齐应道。  
“亚撒老师，刚才的音乐……”  
“奥卡里纳，印第安人的传统乐器。特点是音色清亮高昂，音域非常小，所以还算有辨识度？”亚撒十指飞快地敲打着投影在操作台面上的虚拟键盘，眼睛扫视着显示屏上不断跳动的数据，一边应答着立香的问题。  
“亚撒医生会演奏印第安人的乐器？”  
“是。”亚撒并没有多说什么，他仍然对那个停留在空中的灵基反应保持警惕和忧虑。  
而且……原先的营地里，不只南丁格尔一个灵基反应。“他来了，立香。”  
“你好，朋友。”一个带着点飘渺气质的年轻嗓音在她们身边响起。他说的是立香听不懂的语言，好在翻译魔术能够正常起作用。  
“你好，萨满。”亚撒以同样的语言回答，“我的名字是亚撒，是这两个孩子的庇护者。我曾经在你们所爱的土地上停留过，因而学会了你们的语言和音乐——以及魔术。”  
肤色深棕的青年看向玛修。  
“您好，”玛修有点好奇地看着对方脸上白色颜料涂绘的战斗妆，“我是亚从者玛修·基列莱特，啊，抱歉，我不会说你们的语言——”  
“没关系，我能说英语。”青年换了英语。他天蓝色的眼睛扫过两个小姑娘，神色变得柔和了些。“我的名字是……你们可以称呼我为杰罗尼莫。”  
“我是藤丸立香。”  
“是我的御主。”玛修接道，“我们来自迦勒底……”  
玛修熟练地进行着迦勒底的解说，又向杰罗尼莫提出了关于现状的疑问。  
亚撒没有再多插言，继续对停留在空中的那个灵基反应进行着探测和推算。  
青年逐一回答了她们的问题。“被召唤到美国的从者有很多，然而战斗力匮乏的我们无法轻举妄动。目前跟我一起准备反抗凯尔特人的只有三个——不，两个从者，都不擅长正面作战。”  
“我们这边，有一个同伴与我们失散了，”立香略带忧虑地表示，“如果他能顺利归队，那么我们这边的战斗力能增加不少。”  
如果按亚撒老师的水准计算，说不定可以翻一百倍。  
“或者，如果找到灵脉，我也可以召唤与我契约的其他从者。”  
“很好，这样的话，我们就可以采取正面行动了。”阿帕契族的萨满稍微松了一口气。  
“恕我冒昧，”一直保持安静的亚撒突然出声，“您真的愿意修正这个特异点吗？”  
杰罗尼莫是印第安人。这个特异点修正后，美国将会像正确的历史中那样，正常建国——宣告这块土地生养的子民们的败北。  
“……我其实无所谓，无论胜利还是失败，都只是组成时代洪流的一个点而已。如果这个时代崩溃，我所流过的血，我的同胞流过的血，将全部化为乌有。想抹消一件事非常简单，即便如此，能咬着牙坚持下来的，才能算是战士。否则，只能算耍小聪明的郊狼而已。”  
“我明白了。”亚撒轻声说。  
“那么，您为何信我？为何向我表示友善，又为何如此问我呢？”  
亚撒微微笑了，“前两个问题的答案，是因为你被这片土地深爱着。第三个问题的答案——我是亚比央之子亚撒，耶路撒冷是我的城。”  
所罗门王修筑的城，经历了太多次灾难和战火。  
杰罗尼莫意外地微微睁大了眼睛。竟然是那个亚撒王本人？他还以为是同名或者化名。  
“我建议你们过一会儿去争取南丁格尔小姐的支持，”亚撒换了话题，“等天空中的那个从者离开之后。”  
“天空中……是迦尔纳。”杰罗尼莫有些惊讶，“您能探测到多远？”  
“如果玛修的盾长度是1的话，我探测范围的半径是2个20个20。”亚撒回答。  
“迦尔纳在的话，布拉瓦茨基夫人应该也在。亚撒王，你可以用公制的，我能听懂。”杰罗尼莫虽然很感谢亚撒的体贴，但被格外优待总让他觉得不自在。  
“迦尔纳是摩诃婆罗多中的英雄？布拉瓦茨基夫人，是19世纪的神秘学者？”玛修向亚撒确认。  
“是的。”亚撒神色凝重地盯着屏幕，“怪不得会有跟金闪闪差不多级别的灵基——迦尔纳是个半神，按照摩诃婆罗多中的说法，他和父亲太阳神苏利耶最后融为一体，拥有神格也不奇怪。立香，玛修，他可不是尤瑞艾莉那种级别的，在、罗曼医生跟你们汇合之前，务必不要跟他正面冲突！”  
“好的，”立香干脆地应了，“不过，金闪闪是谁？”  
“他不重要。”亚撒依然皱着眉，“你们别轻易出树林……”  
“罗曼医生是你们那个失散的同伴？”杰罗尼莫问。  
“是的，他是我们的指挥官，和最可靠的医生。”玛修回答。  
“嗯……”杰罗尼莫若有所思。“你们有什么线索吗？”  
立香摇摇头，“目前没有，但是他应该能通过契约的联系找过来。如果先找到灵脉，我就可以直接召唤他，还有迦勒底的增援。”  
“那么，看来我们得先争取那位提灯的天使了。”杰罗尼莫眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛，“我刚才说的同伴，有一位受了非常重的伤。迦尔纳应该是听布拉瓦茨基夫人命令，她不会在一个地方停留很久，应该会很快返回西部抵抗军的首都。”  
“没错，迦尔纳开始移动了。”  
“那么，我们走吧。”阿帕契族的萨满向姑娘们露出诚挚的笑容。


	104. 第五特异点5

罗曼医生已经认出了这个满嘴谎话的小骗子——他是因为诅咒而肠穿肚烂的犹大国第五代王，约兰。  
在亚撒还不知道罗曼医生是所罗门的时候，他曾经给玛修讲过约兰的故事。当然，给十一岁的玛修讲的版本被修饰过了，没有那么血腥。之后亚撒曾短暂地跟罗曼医生聊过约兰。  
“现在想来，约兰最后沦落到那个地步，责任大半在我。”当时亚撒还在给那副所罗门的画像打线稿，而罗曼医生正抱着一小篮刚收获的菠萝莓（白色的草莓品种）啃着。  
“约兰出生的时候，我的身体就开始变差了，政务多半落在约沙法的身上。后来，等到约兰记事的时候，我彻底病倒，约沙法承担了全部的王的责任，处理政务之外的时间都花在照顾我上，约兰一个月也未必能跟约沙法说一句话。”  
约沙法的前四个儿子，最大的约兰只比老四撒加利亚大两岁半。老四撒加利亚比老五亚撒列夫足足大了十二岁。亚撒病倒的那些年，以及亚撒亡故后的头三年，约沙法没有孩子出生，男孩女孩都没有。  
“那个时候，约沙法的孩子里，不怕我的只有撒加利亚，他是唯一有魔术师天赋的。他的母亲是个非常聪明的女人，约沙法工作的时候，她就会把撒加利亚送过来陪我。”  
约兰的母亲也动过类似的心思，对约沙法来说，亚撒的意见太重要了。但是，约兰害怕亚撒——衰弱垂死的病人总是不好看的，满屋的药味也不好闻。对于撒加利亚来说很好玩的那些魔术式，约兰一个也看不见。  
约沙法的孩子里，约兰是最像父亲的一个，肤色发色瞳色几乎一样，五官也有六七分神似。撒加利亚像母亲，黑发碧眼，肤色也较深。爱屋及乌之下，单凭长相，亚撒最喜欢的本来是约兰。但撒加利亚真的是个招人疼的好孩子，聪慧过人又天性体贴——某种程度上，撒加利亚喜欢祖父多过父亲。  
“等到约沙法腾出功夫来看他这些儿子，约兰已经十五六岁快成婚了。”  
当时，亚撒没有说更多“他不应该知道”的事情。  
而现在，罗曼医生面对着十二岁就一肚子坏水的约兰，多少能推断出一些事实。  
约兰是长子。这一点很重要。  
虽然所罗门不是长子，但大卫的长子早就死了（就算不死也是个名声很臭的人渣），而且所罗门是“神选的王”。他之后继位的，罗波安是长子，亚比央是长子，亚撒是长子，约沙法是（活下来的儿子中的）长子。  
除非约兰有不可原谅的重大过失，约沙法不可能选别的儿子作王。偏偏约兰这个小子很会做表面文章。  
在罗曼医生面前，约兰装出了一副可怜的样子，哭诉他如何被成年的（重点）残暴的（重点）凯尔特从者欺负，表示他死里逃生如何艰难，接着礼貌乖巧地再次向罗曼医生致谢，感谢他的救命之恩，以及“我真的很幸运，能遇到罗曼医生！”，然后就开始天真又无辜地“童言无忌”刺探着情报。  
“你是哪儿的人？喜欢吃什么？你的同伴是什么样的人？多大年纪，男的女的，也是魔术师吗？”。  
罗曼医生一边温和地应对着约兰的问题，一边仰头观察着天空的星星，辨认着方向。  
罗曼医生的心有些沉重。  
英灵在显现的时候，心态会跟外表保持一致。现在的约兰拥有一生的记忆和知识，但行为模式和情感态度都是他生前十二岁的样子。约兰十二岁的时候，心机就这么重了。倒不是说心机重有什么不好，别说心细如发的亚撒，就连聪明不及亚撒十分之一的罗波安也不是缺心眼，只是——  
“你的兄弟没有受伤吧？”  
“没有。”“约沙法”几乎是抢着回答。答完之后，又觉得自己说得太快了不自然，补了一句：“我跟‘亚撒’分开的时候，他还好好的。”  
罗曼医生心里梗得厉害。  
虽然罗曼医生努力告诫着自己，不要因为约兰三十多岁时杀死他的所有亲兄弟而对十二岁的约兰产生偏见，但是，罗曼医生检查过约兰腹部的伤口。  
伤口面积很小，只是被枪尖扎破了一点皮肉。虽然因为诅咒无法愈合，对战斗有一定影响，但不致命。比起他刻在灵基里的自带诅咒，这处外伤并不严重。  
伤口里有第三个人的魔力，就好像那把枪先刺穿了第三个人，然后才伤到了他一样。而那残留的魔力，跟亚撒的魔力很像。  
这个孩子，没有良心。  
“我们能休息一会儿么？”“约沙法”睁着无辜的眼睛恳求。  
“可以啊，”罗曼医生温和地回答，“等等找个方便的地方停下来把你放下去，然后我再走。”  
“哎？”  
“你不是要休息吗？”罗曼医生低头，看着那双跟亚撒的儿子很相似的琥珀色眼睛——虽然很像，但远没有约沙法那双琥珀金色的眼睛讨喜。  
他口中被称为“亚撒”的那个兄弟，应该就是撒加利亚。那孩子受了伤，不知道……  
河流的走向原本是自西向东，再往前就改向南。东北方和东南方都有灵脉，约兰的意思是远离北方往南方走，那么撒加利亚很可能是在北方。  
罗曼医生直接做出了决定。  
他的衣角被牵住了。  
“……对不起……你别生气？”“约沙法”怯生生地问。他抬头看着罗曼医生绿色的——等等，刚刚他好像看到了冰冷的金色？  
“约沙法”眨了眨眼，定神细看，罗曼医生的眼睛依然是清澈的绿色。  
是他看错了吧。  
“我没生气。只是，我需要尽快和我家的孩子们会合——”罗曼医生放弃了同伴这个词，改用“孩子们”称呼玛修和立香，“我不能停下来陪你休息。”  
与自家孩子相对的，就是别人家的孩子。罗曼医生并不想继续忍耐“约沙法”故意的装可怜、扮无辜。  
“哦……我知道了，对不起。”“约沙法”的神色变得有些落寞。  
罗曼医生挪开目光，继续观察着河岸哪个地方方便上去。他倒是可以直接飞，但约兰不能。  
他也不想抱这个孩子上去。除了亚撒，他谁都不乐意抱。哦，差点忘了盖提亚。如果盖提亚愿意变成小豹子的形态，他还是很愿意抱着他玩（RUA）的。


	105. 第五特异点6

玛修和立香按照亚撒的意思，在迦尔纳和布拉瓦茨基两个“有立场”的从者离开后，才前往营地，准备与南丁格尔小姐会合。  
路上，立香直接提出了疑问，“亚撒老师，为什么非要避开他们呢？”  
“西部的抵抗军，也是凯尔特从者们的敌人吧？”玛修接着问，“凯尔特这一方能无限生产士兵，很可能拥有破坏这个时代的圣杯，敌人的敌人就是朋友吧？”说着，少女也把疑问的目光投向杰罗尼莫。  
“没有那么简单的。”阿帕契的萨满摇了摇头。“至少，我不觉得那位‘王’会乐于修正这个时代。”  
“哎？为什么？”立香有些惊讶。  
“你们看到了那些机械兵了吧？”亚撒稍微思考了一下如何解释这个问题，“美国主要的铁产区在五大湖区域。”  
“是说，美国的东部吗？”立香回忆着美国地图。  
“对。西部的犹他州和加利福尼亚州也是铁矿产地，但是不如五大湖区域丰富。”亚撒接着解释，“要知道，真正的历史中，美国的钢铁工业是十九世纪末期才发展起来的，就算有魔术辅助，一百年的生产力差距也是很难跨越的——只有十倍百倍地投入人力，才有可能量产那样的机械兵。”  
“你观察过西部军队里的活人吗？”杰罗尼莫跟上了亚撒的思路。  
“他们都是训练有素、令行禁止的部队？”立香想了想，“大部分是白人……”  
“这么说也没错，不过我想说的是另一点，”杰罗尼莫笑了，“你注意过他们的年纪吗？”  
“啊。”玛修轻呼了一声，“从十七八岁到五六十岁都有。”  
立香和玛修陷入沉思。军队服役通常是有年纪限制的，普通士兵里出现这样大的年龄跨度，说明，没有足够的年轻人了。  
“把一个农夫训练成士兵是很困难的。”杰罗尼莫轻声提示。  
亚撒给了她们一点思考时间，才继续解释，“即使没有芬恩那几句话，观察几天之后任谁都能得出凯尔特的军队可以增殖的猜测。这位西部的王，却采取了以己之短，攻彼之长的策略，虽说作为临时的抵抗和应对勉强算不得愚蠢，但金属从矿石到制品之间一长串工业链不可能一夕之间建成，这种一条路走到黑的趋势……”亚撒摇摇头。“面对死亡的恐惧可以令人团结一致，同时，过度的压迫有可能招致反抗。”  
“反抗成功是毁灭，反抗不成功也是毁灭。”杰罗尼莫的话里带着一点自嘲的意味。  
“总之，我不认为西部的领导者会很容易地被说服，在跟罗曼医生汇合前，我不建议你去争取西部的支持，”亚撒叹了口气，“至少要保证能全身而退。”  
立香和玛修花了一点时间，成功争取到了南丁格尔小姐的理解和支持（她的思维方式还是比较好理解的），然后跟随杰罗尼莫一起去跟其他自由的从者们汇合。  
杰罗尼莫他们的“据点”也算比较靠近灵脉，并不耽误立香和玛修的计划。  
考虑到立香是柔弱的人类，杰罗尼莫寻来了一辆带蓬的马车。  
“你可以休息一晚，明天早上就到了。”  
南丁格尔小姐跟杰罗尼莫约定好半夜换班，就迅速地靠在马车角落睡着了。能尽量降低魔力消耗总是好的。  
迅速入睡，也算是军人……呃，军医的良好品质？玛修想着，靠近立香。  
“……亚撒老师，你也该去睡了吧？”立香对着手环小声问。  
现在亚撒也是柔弱的活人。  
亚撒笑了，“再等一会儿，你们睡了我就去睡。放心吧，不是骗人——我这边有一排人看着我呢。”  
盖提亚、帕拉塞尔苏斯、约沙法、菲奥蕾、考列斯，甚至还有奥尔加玛丽，一齐在亚撒身边站了一排。  
姑娘们睡了。  
“今晚我值班。”菲奥蕾接过亚撒的工作，“明早师父你吃完饭再过来。”  
亚撒笑着点点头，站起来活动了一下手脚，伸手把盖提亚捞进怀里。他揉着小豹子褐中带金的皮毛，看向帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
“收留我一晚吧，菲利普斯。”说完，他转头，带着一丝莫名其妙的期待，看向约沙法。  
约沙法默默地往后退了一步。不知道为什么，父亲总是很喜欢看他的笑话。他才不会顺着亚撒的意思发出抗议，他本来也没什么好反对的。  
他又不是三岁了，还会因为父亲跟谁一起睡而吃醋？  
帕拉塞尔苏斯温和地点点头，伸手去牵亚撒的左手。亚撒先调整了一下盖提亚的姿势，确认右手抱稳了他，才把左手伸给帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
亚撒迅速洗了个澡，换了宽松的睡袍，靠在床头。帕拉塞尔苏斯去洗漱了，亚撒用魔术式把自己的头发悬在空中，让风的人工灵吹着火的人工灵，定向的热风迅速地把亚撒的头发烘干。  
比菲奥蕾的风筒安静多了。  
亚撒搂着盖提亚，用眼神和指尖一点一点地描摹着小豹子的模样。不知为什么，盖提亚突然变回了人形，坐在床边，低头看着亚撒。  
亚撒把手抬高了一点，食指的第二个指节背面轻轻滑过盖提亚的侧脸。  
亚撒依然与盖提亚相连，盖提亚发现，亚撒对他的感觉并没有因为形态的变化而产生什么改变。  
这令盖提亚产生了困惑。  
亚撒端详着这张脸，发现盖提亚的模样和所罗门之间的区别变多了。最初的时候还是完全一样的脸，除了神情并无差异，现在，盖提亚的长相越发的棱角分明，比所罗门王多了一些明显的张扬和锋锐。  
一张年轻的脸。表情像那种十二三岁不知天高地厚的臭小子。  
想到这，亚撒脸上的笑意变得更明显了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯洗漱完毕回到卧室，看见盖提亚变回成人的样子，没有表现出一丝惊讶，非常平淡地走到床的另一边坐下，用毛巾擦着头发。他头发没有亚撒那么多，用不着兴师动众地烘干。  
盖提亚更加困惑地看着帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
炼金术士感觉到他的视线，抬起头看了他一眼，给了他一个跟亚撒差不多的笑容。  
还是孩子呢。  
盖提亚显得有些羞恼。  
亚撒伸手把盖提亚捞在怀里——他再一次缩水，不过这次没有变成小豹子，而是变成了不到一米高的小孩模样，然后拉过被子盖在自己和盖提亚身上。  
盖提亚趴在亚撒胸前，懵了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯好像跟亚撒说了几句话，但盖提亚一个字也没听到。  
亚撒的心跳近在咫尺。他能闻到草木的淡淡香味，不知道是衣服上的还是沐浴露之类的。  
虽然盖提亚根本不需要担心一觉睡醒头发缠成一团这种事，亚撒还是习惯性地把盖提亚的头发也编起来。盖提亚的头发一点都不服帖，两边鬓角总是有一绺坚强地支楞出来，试了几次，亚撒不得不放弃了。他想了想，趴着睡不太好，就侧身让盖提亚靠着他躺在床上，枕着他左的胳膊。  
这样他就变成背对帕拉塞尔苏斯的样子了。  
盖提亚疑惑地抬头看着亚撒。  
“以前，我跟王也是这样睡的啊。”  
炼金术士轻笑了一声，躺下，伸手从背后搂住。  
“哦……现在不一样了。”亚撒抬起右手挡住盖提亚的眼睛，回头跟帕拉塞尔苏斯交换了一个浅浅的吻。  
你挡我眼睛有什么用。盖提亚在心中说，却没有做出什么反抗的动作。  
亚撒躺着休息了一会儿，到凌晨两点才真的睡了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯熄灭了半小时前才点燃的助眠的蜡烛，无声地叹了口气。盖提亚小心地变回了豹子的形态——比平常个头大一点，让亚撒抱着的手感不会产生太大变化。  
他还是不太喜欢作为人的状态，人型状态下，感官总是，很奇怪。  
盖提亚也睡了。


	106. 第五特异点7

罗曼医生沉默着赶路。  
“约沙法”身上残留的那一丁点撒加利亚的魔力，用来追踪撒加利亚根本不够。考虑到千里眼的能量消耗，罗曼医生叹了口气。以前依靠千里眼太多了，占卜之类的手段根本用不上，结果现在……不管怎么样，必须先找到灵脉。跟立香联系上之后，亚撒说不定能有办法。或者，抽取灵脉的力量开一会儿千里眼应该也行。这么想着，罗曼医生稍微加快了脚步。  
罗曼医生的敏捷是B，“约沙法”也是B，但罗曼医生对自己施加了强化魔术，于是“约沙法”跟得有些吃力。  
“约沙法”不敢出声。  
弃船登岸后，这位魔术师目的非常明确地直奔灵脉方向，一路走直线，几次穿过犬牙交错的两军防线。大部分情况下，他们没有被发现，偶尔被发现的那么两三次，罗曼医生都是直接清除了一切障碍。不管是凯尔特军召唤的魔物和杂兵，还是西方抵抗军的机械兵，都是还没来得及做出什么动作和反应就被直接干掉。  
把发现他们的敌人都干掉，他们就不会被发现了。惊魂不定的“约沙法”并没有意识到，罗曼医生没有杀死任何一个活人。  
快到清晨的时候，罗曼医生那从未被他注意过的幸运值（A++）神奇地起了作用。  
罗曼医生和“约沙法”遇到了一条土路。人为开辟的道路比野地好走，但也有遭遇敌人的风险。罗曼医生在路边站了一会儿，张开感知，想观察一下这条路的走向以及活物的痕迹。  
“约沙法”趁着这功夫坐在路边石头上休息。  
罗曼医生感觉到，立香和玛修正在以比步行稍快的速度向他靠近——沿着这条路。他长长地呼出一口气，通过契约的联系戳了立香一下。  
马车里跟玛修靠在一起睡着的立香突然蹦起来，撞到了棚顶。玛修睡得正香，突然靠了个空，吓了一跳也醒了。  
“痛……”立香摸着脑门。  
“发生什么了，立香？”值班的菲奥蕾急忙问。  
“我没事！罗曼医生，就在前面。”正好赶车的南丁格尔撩开帘子，立香直接挤出去坐在杰罗尼莫和南丁格尔之间，“不远，我能感觉到！”  
“啊……确实，我这边探测到了他的灵基，你们前面三千米，正在靠近！”菲奥蕾放大了雷达图，“他身边还有一个从者灵基，应该不是敌方。”  
不久之后，罗曼医生拎着个没见过的少年出现在他们面前  
“患者？把他放下！”南丁格尔第一个冲过去。玛修和立香把马车让出来，南丁格尔从罗曼医生手里接过少年就抱着他进了马车。  
“太好了，”菲奥蕾的情绪明显轻松了许多，“我现在就——不，一会儿等师父起来了——”  
“菲奥蕾，立刻去叫他，现在，救人要紧。”罗曼医生打断了菲奥蕾的话。  
“……好的。”菲奥蕾只犹豫了一秒钟就照做了。  
“哎？”玛修疑惑地看着罗曼医生，“亚……”  
罗曼医生把手挡在玛修嘴前面。  
玛修眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
“那孩子说，他叫‘约沙法’，他有一个走失的兄弟叫亚撒。”  
立香瞪大了眼睛。玛修猛摇头。这不可能！约沙法小时候不长这样！更不用说——  
约兰。罗曼医生做出口型。  
两个姑娘一齐愣住了。  
“他的兄弟应该是受伤了。”罗曼医生无视了马车里传来的可怜兮兮的求饶声，和护士小姐“不！你必须接受治疗！”的严厉表态，托着立香的手腕，往迦勒底回传了文字消息，简要描述了一下他的推测。  
“有谁能给我解释一下发生了什么吗？”杰罗尼莫沉默了半天，这才发问。  
“嗯……比较复杂，”玛修纠结着如何说明。“怎么说呢，如果罗曼医生的推断是真的……”  
“不管怎么样，里面那个不算我方战斗力。”立香总结。  
杰罗尼莫点了点头。  
杰罗尼莫赶车，立香和玛修坐在他身边，罗曼医生也进了马车（“我好歹也是个医生”）。  
马车好像变轻了——是那位罗曼医生的手笔吧。杰罗尼莫想着，又看了看立香和玛修。两个小姑娘都满脸纠结，忐忑地一齐瞄着手环。  
“我们马上就能到了，还有不到二十分钟路程。”杰罗尼莫轻声说。阿帕契的萨满并没能安抚两个小姑娘的不安。  
马车里少年仍在负隅顽抗，声称自己是医生的罗马尼·阿其曼却一声不吭，只是看着南丁格尔对“约沙法”进行治疗。  
“你受诅咒的外伤只是皮肉！挖掉皮肉不就好了吗？”  
“呜呜你明明想挖我的肠子！”  
“你的肠子会烂的！挖掉有什么不好吗？你又不是需要摄食的活人！”  
“我不要！你放开我！你不是护士吗？让罗曼医生给我……”约兰看向粉色头发、绿色眼睛的魔术师。  
罗曼医生保持着温和的微笑，答道：“我认为，南丁格尔小姐的治疗方案很有建设性。对于伤兵的处置，南丁格尔小姐很有经验，你应当信任她。”  
南丁格尔满意地看了他一眼。  
“约沙法”琥珀色的眼睛对上那双澄澈如同镜子的绿色眼睛，里面空荡荡的什么都没有，只映出他的模样。这个人的笑容，自始至终一丁点变化都没有。少年哽住了，下意识地哆嗦了一下。他这一走神，南丁格尔的手术刀就戳了下去。  
“嗷！救命！我要被她杀死了！外面的小姐姐，救救我！求求你们啦！”  
“……”立香和玛修交换了一个复杂的眼神。这中气十足的喊声……立香有些纠结，这个年纪的约兰，还没有犯下杀死所有兄弟的罪。可是，按照罗曼医生的说法——  
“没关系的。”罗曼医生稍微提高音量。  
立香和玛修都不打算出声了。  
罗曼医生并没有提醒南丁格尔麻醉药物或者麻醉魔术之类的事情，不过还是向南丁格尔交代了“约沙法”伤处诅咒的特殊性。“如果没有办法驱除诅咒的话，就只能驱除、不、治疗诅咒的来源了。”罗曼医生更换了对方更习惯的用词，温和地叙述，“迦勒底的后援也会努力寻找解除诅咒的方法，但这需要时间。我建议您先给他临时缝合一下，减少魔力流失——我的意思是，减少流血，这样留给我们的时间也充裕些。”  
“伤口倒是可以这么处理，”南丁格尔松手，“约沙法”立刻拼命后退贴在了马车边缘。“但他肠子的疾病怎么办？”  
罗曼医生把目光转向“约沙法”。眉眼精致的少年一脸惊惶不安——原本是十分惹人怜爱的模样。  
弟兄应为同患难而生*。  
“……我的孩子会处理这件事。”罗曼医生平静地回答。  
亚撒确实有能力处理约兰。  
亚撒本来是带着笑意进入管制室的，刚往操作台边上一站还没来得及坐下就看到了罗曼医生传过来的文字消息。  
亚撒半天没动静。  
菲奥蕾和帕拉塞尔苏斯一左一右站在他身边，都看见了屏幕上的字。帕拉塞尔苏斯把亚撒披着的外袍往上拉了拉，按住亚撒两边肩膀。  
“我没事。”亚撒轻声说。他呼出了一口气，灌注了魔力，呼唤：“约沙法，到我身边来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约兰杀兄弟的原因，推测是约沙法的遗嘱（分钱分人分地给兄弟们）令约兰产生了杀心。其他国王死时都没提过给儿子分财产的事，说明约沙法给其他儿子分的不是一般的多，才会特地记一笔“许多”，而且，不只分钱，还分了城池。  
> 换言之，约沙法爱他的每一个儿子，却没想到，或者说不愿想，身为长子的约兰可能会有什么样的反应。  
> 圣经原文，历代志下：  
> 代下21:3 他们的父亲将许多金银、财宝和犹大地的坚固城，赐给他们；但将国赐给约兰，因为他是长子。  
> 代下21:4 约兰兴起坐他父的位，奋勇自强，就用刀杀了他的众兄弟和以色列的几个首领。
> 
> 至于肠穿肚烂的诅咒，是因为约兰“行淫祀”，之后先知对他说，“耶和华，你祖先大卫的神”让我告诉你，“因为你不行你父约沙法和犹大王亚撒的道”（不学好的专学坏的），又  
> “杀了你父家比你好的诸兄弟。”然后，“故此，耶和华降大灾与你的百姓和你的妻子、儿女并你一切所有的。你的肠子必患病，日加沉重，以致你的肠子坠落下来。”  
> 然后，约兰的结局：  
> 代下21:16 以后，耶和华激动非利士人和靠近古实的阿拉伯人来攻击约兰。  
> 代下21:17 他们上来攻击犹大，侵入境内，掳掠了王宫里所有的财货和他的妻子儿女。除了他小儿子约哈斯（又名“亚哈谢”）之外，没有留下一个儿子。  
> 代下21:18 这些事以后，耶和华使约兰的肠子患不能医治的病。  
> 代下21:19 他患此病缠绵日久，过了二年，肠子坠落下来，病重而死。他的民没有为他烧什么物件，像从前为他列祖所烧的一样。
> 
> 约兰在位八年，耶路撒冷被劫掠了一遍……约兰有过错，降罪给百姓算什么？不过，我觉得祭司的那句“耶和华降大灾与你的百姓和你的妻子、儿女并你一切所有的”不按字面理解，只按“你不好好当王大家都倒霉”理解也OK……


	107. 第五特异点8

大清早突然被亲爹从床上召唤过来的约沙法看见亚撒的表情，有些疑惑。  
亚撒似乎是在克制着自己的情绪。他发挥了一下A级的道具作成技能，现场对一个怀表式的小罗盘进行了改装，然后递给约沙法。  
“王遇到了约兰。”亚撒轻声说。  
约沙法差点把罗盘扔地上去。  
“而且，王推测约兰把撒加利亚卖了。”亚撒把自己的刘海撩到后面，“准备一下，一会儿我把你送到立香身边去。听王和立香的指示。罗盘给王，他知道怎么用。”  
亚撒抱了约沙法一下。这个拥抱很轻，与其说是拥抱，不如说是当爹的那个需要从儿子身上汲取一点力量。在“勇敢”这方面，亚撒远不如约沙法。甚至，亚撒觉得自己根本算不上坚强——他只是特别擅长忍耐和伪装而已。  
这种时候，做长辈的，除了后悔自己没能教好孩子，就是心寒吧。  
原本趴伏在亚撒脚边的盖提亚在亚撒身侧幻化出人形，开始为亚撒和所罗门的协作召唤作准备。这并不是亚撒的命令，而是他自主的行动。  
他不该协助他们解决特异点的——这么想着，盖提亚却没有停下手里的动作。  
金发的魔术式抬眼看了一下正在嘱咐约沙法的亚撒。  
他应该计算亚撒的行为是否违反不能协助立香清理特异点的约定。他应该重新计算加上亚撒之后他们能否抵抗异星神的入侵。他应该在计算的结果基础上规划合理的行为和对策。  
但是盖提亚不想计算。这不算帮助迦勒底。这只是帮亚撒的忙而已。走神并不影响盖提亚施放魔术式的精准程度，他很快就替亚撒搞定了准备工作。  
十几分钟后，亚撒与罗曼医生同时开始施放魔术。罗曼医生指引方位，亚撒提供魔力，凭借着所罗门和亚撒的联系，以及约沙法和立香的联系，在没有灵脉的情况下，约沙法跨越时间和空间，踏上了美洲大陆的土地。  
约沙法把亚撒让他带上的罗盘递给罗曼医生，然后四下望了望。  
他们身处一栋还算完整的木头房子里面，玛修和立香都在，还有几个不认识的从者。  
“约兰被护士小姐敲晕了。”罗曼医生一边激活罗盘调整着，一边解释。  
约沙法走到床边。约兰昏睡着，脸色稍微有点苍白，但气息还算稳定。约兰是兄弟中最像约沙法的，约沙法也最看重约兰这个长子。  
事实证明，他的眼光不怎么样。  
约沙法静静地低头看着，什么都没说。他没能教好约兰。约兰做的每一件错事，都是他的责任。是他对不起撒加利亚他们。  
“很近，”罗曼医生松了口气，“东北方向十五千米左右。”能探测到说明还活着——  
“那里是一处小灵脉。”杰罗尼莫接到。  
“约沙法，”亚撒的声音通过立香的手环传来，“别着急。”  
立香看了玛修一眼，玛修点头。  
“我跟你一起去，”玛修站了起来。她们到底是不放心约沙法一个人去救人，万一遇到战斗怎么办？立香速度跟不上约沙法，跟着也是拖后腿，玛修却是没问题的。  
约沙法点点头。罗曼医生把罗盘递给他。“快去快回，这里交给我。”他看了一眼另一侧木床上正在进行治疗的南丁格尔小姐，和被挖掉大半心脏还能说笑话的罗摩。  
约沙法和玛修一齐走了。  
“我治不好他的伤。”南丁格尔皱着眉，“刚刚明明已经治愈了，这会儿又损伤了。”  
“能让我看看吗？”  
“看吧看吧。”罗摩喘着粗气，“疼疼疼疼……我说，你带来那个小孩，不也是伤口无法愈合吗？”  
“不一样，他伤口很浅。”罗曼医生用一手检查魔术，一手治疗魔术。  
“哎哎哎？不疼了？”  
“别动！”南丁格尔把罗摩死死按在床上，“你的伤口并没有愈合。”  
“我暂时切断了你的部分痛觉。”罗曼医生说完，转向立香的方向，“亚撒，你怎么看？”  
“约兰身上的伤应该来自迪尔姆德的黄蔷薇，是‘不可愈合’的诅咒，罗摩先生身上的——你们怎么看？”  
亚撒回头问。  
“确实是逆转因果的魔术。”  
罗摩听见这根本忘不掉的声音，又是一激灵，南丁格尔再次把他按回去。  
“魔术个屁，分明是枪伤。”一个跟刚才那个声音极其相似但稍显年轻的声音反驳。  
“有本人确认，应该错不了了。”亚撒再次发言，“你是被库·丘林刺伤的吧？”  
“是。天使小姐麻烦你手上轻点……”  
“这种扭曲因果的魔术，或者说诅咒，想要治愈只有两条路可走。”术阶的库·丘林没理会年轻的自己刚刚的挑衅，“一，解决施加伤害的人，二，改变受伤害的对象。”  
“通俗一点说，就是杀掉你们那边的不知道怎么被召唤出来的我，或者找个人替你死。”枪阶的库·丘林接着说。“我说这次特异点怎么回事，又是印度神，又是爱尔兰从者一家亲，迪尔姆德能跟芬恩走在一起——”  
“好了，你们去休息吧。”亚撒打断了库·丘林的牢骚，“如你们所见，迦勒底有术阶的库·丘林和枪阶的库·丘林，他们的判断应该是准确的。所以——罗曼医生，”亚撒盯着屏幕上跳动的数字，“罗摩身上的诅咒，有把握能转移吗？”  
枪阶的库·丘林抱怨着“又是用完就丢”，被术阶的库·丘林推了一把。第五特异点的时空里，库·丘林已经被圣杯召唤了，他们去了只能被削弱灵基，除了在迦勒底提供点微不足道的情报，确实帮不了什么忙。  
“能，但很麻烦，”罗曼医生手上魔术式的灵光就没熄灭过，“他的情况比约兰那个复杂多了——罗摩王，你的灵基，比较特别。”  
“哎哎哎？我不想别人替我死啊！别叫我王，直接叫我罗摩就好了。”  
“理论上，用羊羔之类牲畜来替代就可以，不必用活人。”罗曼医生摇头，“但是你的灵基是跟别人联通的吧？”  
“啊……的确，”罗摩的神色变了，他缓缓地坐起来，这次南丁格尔没有把他按回去。“是我的妻子，悉多。”


	108. 第五特异点9

十五千米的距离，如果不遭遇敌人，对于全速前进的从者而言只是十分钟的事情。  
亚撒一边盯着屏幕上约沙法和玛修的轨迹，一边跟罗曼医生交换着关于罗摩身上诅咒的看法，同时一心三用地走着神。  
亚撒在想他的孩子。  
他的父亲亚比央有二十二个儿子，十六个女儿。他的祖父罗波安有二十八个儿子、六十个女儿。亚撒继位的时候，耶路撒冷的王宫中还有十一个小姑姑，三个小叔叔，十几个不到十岁的兄弟姐妹。相比之下，亚撒只有九个女儿七个儿子，少得可怜。实际上，情况比这些简单的数字更夸张——因为亚撒计算的是他出生过的儿女，而不是活到成年的儿女。  
亚撒只有四个儿子一个女儿活到成年。他孩子这么少，最主要的原因，是他不愿意再生了——他承受不了孩子夭折带来的痛苦。三千年前的耶路撒冷，十个孩子里能活到成年的只有三个。因为怕孩子夭折所以选择不生的国王，大概只有亚撒一个。  
亚撒跟普通人格格不入的不只是对待孩子的态度。  
因为所罗门王跨着辈分直接把亚撒提到了继承人的位置，跟亚撒竞争的不是他的兄弟，而是他的祖父和父亲。亚撒对血亲的态度根本不符合那个时代的“正常”标准。父权大过天的环境下，亚撒跟亲爹亲爷爷拼得你死我活，对兄弟姐妹倒是特别宽容，亚比央死后，那些未成年的兄弟姐妹们都被亚撒好好养大了，跟正常的“讨好父亲跟兄弟掐得你死我活”正相反。他的孩子用不着跟兄弟姊妹竞争父亲的注意力，也用不着害怕遭到父亲厌弃之后会被“处理掉”。  
亚撒露出一点苦涩的笑意。约沙法也继承了他这和环境不相符的观念。  
约兰那样野蛮的行径，虽然会遭受所有人的谴责，但没有人会觉得意外——因为把国家给了约兰，约沙法对其他的孩子心怀愧疚，为了补偿，他死前把私产分给了其他儿女们，但他没想到，他的遗嘱中对土地的划分让约兰感受到了兄弟们的威胁。  
约兰会先下手为强实属顺理成章。这样的遭遇，任何一个“正常人”，比如大卫王，都会做差不多的选择。  
理智可以这样分析，可是感情上那道坎没有那么好过。  
如果，当初，他能多关注一下约兰就好了。  
屏幕上代表约沙法和玛修的光点速度慢了下来，开始小范围转圈，应当是在搜索。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯端来了早餐——三明治和热牛奶，想让亚撒先垫一垫。亚撒没心吃饭，只端起牛奶吨吨吨一饮而尽。  
屏幕上的光点停了下来。一两分钟后，它们开始往回移动。  
亚撒稍微松了一口气。

亚撒给的罗盘相当好用。  
约沙法和玛修的到来惊走了稀疏树林中的一群白尾鹿。唯独一只雌鹿没有走，对着地上躺着的年轻人又是顶又是踢想把他弄醒。  
“撒加利亚！”约沙法想直接冲过去，被玛修拉了一下。  
那只白尾鹿挡在撒加利亚前面，蹄子刨着地面，看样子是打算冲过来了。玛修让约沙法稍微退开些，花费了一点时间安抚她，最终白尾鹿保持着警戒的姿势，勉强让玛修通过。  
玛修在撒加利亚身边跪下。出乎她的意料，撒加利亚看上去比她还要高。  
也是，以孩子形态现世的从者毕竟是少数。  
玛修检查了一下，撒加利亚胸腹之间的贯穿伤相当严重。玛修迅速拿出治疗术的卷轴和补充魔力的“糖块”，约沙法顶着白尾鹿的瞪视凑近，玛修紧急处理完毕，帮约沙法把撒加利亚放在他背上。  
玛修摸了摸白尾鹿，跟上了约沙法的脚步。  
小母鹿原地呆愣了一会儿，又刨了刨地，原地倒腾了一会儿四条纤细优雅的长腿，终究是回归了鹿群。

约沙法背着撒加利亚回来，罗曼医生抢在南丁格尔之前接手，护士小姐并没有过多坚持。  
“聪明的孩子。”罗曼医生松了口气。“他对自己做了灵基改造——果然像你。”  
他这话不是对约沙法说的，而是对亚撒。  
立香站到了罗曼医生对面，病床的另一边，给了亚撒相当好的视野。亚撒一边观察着示巴探测的数值，一边观察着传输回来的影像。  
灵基改造也能达到“改变受伤害对象”的效果，延缓了逆转因果魔术的即死性。  
亚撒松了口气，往操作台上一趴。他没盯着，就错过了罗曼医生的表情和动作。  
立香看着罗曼医生从对面绕过来，不知道他要干什么，但还是给他让开了位置。  
罗曼医生调整了一下撒加利亚的姿势。  
立香站在两张床中间，突然意识到罗曼医生正站在撒加利亚和约兰中间。她觉得有些不对，但是一时她也没想到有什么不对。  
罗曼医生在脑内检查了几遍术式和咒语，确认正确无误，出手将撒加利亚的自我改造复位。  
跟约沙法差不多高的年轻人身形变得模糊又再次凝实，重新出现时，已经是小孩子的身形。  
亚撒眼角的余光捕捉到了屏幕上数值的急剧变化，立刻坐直，但他已经来不及阻止——  
罗曼医生把撒加利亚胸腹之间的伤转移到了昏睡的约兰身上。  
约兰立刻醒了——他没有撒加利亚那样自我改造规避死亡的能力，逆转因果的必死的伤势几乎立即让约兰的灵基开始溃散。  
“约沙法，去找个活的动物！”亚撒急得要死。我的王啊，你想干什么之前就不能跟我商量一下吗？“王，现在不能让约兰死！”  
“门口有鸡！”立香急忙提示。  
约沙法出门抓鸡这十几秒内，约兰因为剧烈的痛苦而不断挣扎，他的眼角几乎被他瞪得裂了，而他的视野中，只有一双澄澈如同镜子的金色眼睛。  
它们好像在说，这是你应当的。  
一阵鸡飞狗跳之后——当然，狗虽然还在吠叫，鸡已经不会动了——约兰被约沙法抱到了隔壁的房间，这间房里只剩下被切断了痛觉之后终于能入睡所以睡得昏天黑地的罗摩，脸色黑得要命的南丁格尔（玛修提示她罗摩好不容易刚入睡，她没能一枪崩了罗曼医生正在生气），再就是立香和玛修，以及罗曼医生，还有伤势痊愈之后也睡得很香的撒加利亚。  
立香直接扯住了罗曼医生的腮帮子，“你干什么之前不能跟我们商量一下吗？”  
“立香里轻连……”罗曼医生口齿不清地求饶，绿眼睛里也蒙上了水雾，弯着腰低着头试图凑得离立香近些以减轻疼痛。  
“你还知道疼？你都快吓死我们了！”  
“罗曼医生，这次你真的很过分。”玛修的语气和表情也都变得很严厉。  
女孩子们把罗曼医生一顿数落，罗曼医生没有反驳她们的话。  
亚撒长长地、大声地叹了口气。  
他知道，罗曼医生——他的王，并不认为自己做了错事。所罗门只是觉得自己这么做确实没有考虑到立香和玛修在场，对她们造成了惊吓，所以甘愿受罚而已。  
撒加利亚已经变回了原来的身高，他比约兰矮，胸腹之间的穿透伤正好和约兰的伤口形成一条斜向下的直线。检查伤势的时候完全可以读取受伤前后的画面，显然约兰是拿撒加利亚当了盾牌。  
不然所罗门王不会对约兰处以惩罚。不对，这不是惩罚，只是约兰应得的份。  
所罗门王是绝对公正的王。  
亚撒一阵无力——他也不觉得他的王判断错了，只是，在这个时间，在这个地点，不应该这么做，也不应该是以这种方式做。  
“吾王——”亚撒掐着自己的鼻梁，“凡事，先跟立香商量罢。约兰和撒加利亚的事情，交给约沙法处理，他才是他们的父亲。”  
罗曼医生欲言又止，他看着影像中亚撒疲惫的神情，终究是点了点头。  
玛修和立香互相看了一眼。  
罗曼医生开始怀疑自己，蔫蔫地缩起来。  
亚撒更头疼了。“……好好照顾撒加利亚，”亚撒安抚地补充，“就像以前你照顾我那样，你会喜欢他的。”  
希望撒加利亚能管好王……应该没问题吧？


	109. 第五特异点10

杰罗尼莫离开了房子，他要去接应另外两个同伴。  
南丁格尔在看护罗摩。罗摩的灵基与悉多共享，罗曼医生用撒加利亚身上的方法不能轻易用在他身上，剥离下来的“因果”很可能不受控制地转移到悉多身上，导致更可怕的后果。  
立香去隔壁看约沙法他们了，罗曼医生蔫耷耷地坐在撒加利亚床边，玛修留下来陪着，坐在床的另一边，低头看着撒加利亚。  
撒加利亚的头发是黑的，长度刚到肩膀，稍微带点自然卷，发梢活泼地支愣着。他的眉眼都没长开，完全还是孩子的模样。虽然刚刚情况紧急玛修没时间仔细打量撒加利亚长大后的模样，但她多少还有点印象。成年后的撒加利亚，眉眼的轮廓很像约沙法，父子都是那种棱角分明但不过度锋利的清隽。玛修疑惑地打量着撒加利亚水蜜桃似的脸颊，这么一个圆滚滚的小可爱是怎么长成那个样子的？变化跨度也太大了吧？  
玛修这些疑惑要是让亚撒听见，能让他笑好一阵。  
撒加利亚翻了个身，向罗曼医生那边靠了靠，迷迷糊糊地伸手摸着，好像在找什么。罗曼医生迟疑着伸手过去挡了一下，以免撒加利亚再翻个身掉到地上去。  
撒加利亚的手刚好搭在罗曼医生胳膊上，他半睡半醒地突然一个激灵，立马收回手然后坐起来，惊魂不定地扫了一眼，然后明显地松了口气。  
玛修站起来出门去叫约沙法。  
罗曼医生又是迟疑了一下，伸手顺着撒加利亚的后脑、脖颈、脊背来回摸了两下。自己吓醒的撒加利亚也没躲开，喘了一会儿气，眨了眨眼睛，抬头看向罗曼医生。  
撒加利亚的眼睛是墨绿色的。  
“我是罗马尼·阿其曼医生，你可以叫我罗曼医生。”  
“你好，罗曼医生，”撒加利亚两只手撑着床，坐得更直了一点，“谢谢你救了我，你可以叫我亚撒。”  
“噗。”罗曼医生一个没忍住笑了出来，刚好玛修和立香进门，也听见了这话，玛修抬左手，立香抬右手，一齐捂着嘴笑，动作都对称的。  
“我好像听见有人在冒充我。”亚撒轻轻地笑了。  
撒加利亚愣了一下，向立香身后张望着。  
亚撒打开了影像的传输。  
撒加利亚震惊地看着投影，表情略带犹疑。  
“撒加利亚，你五岁生日那天晚上——”  
“停！我相信了！不要说！”撒加利亚翻身趴倒在床上，掀起被子拉到头上，窝成一团藏起来。  
撒加利亚五岁生日的那天白天玩得太疯，晚上睡得太死，结果尿湿了亚撒的床。  
亚撒伏在操作台上笑出了眼泪。  
罗曼医生对着被子包一边笑一边摇头，过了一会儿，示意了一下隔壁的方向，用眼神问立香——约沙法怎么没过来？  
立香脸上的笑容消失了，变成了一言难尽的糟心。她用手势比划了几下，意思是，约沙法很生气，但他还得看着约兰，以免他跑了继续闯祸。  
罗曼医生站起来，看样子是想去替约沙法。  
立香摆了摆手阻止了他，继续比划：你别管了，亚撒让你看着撒加利亚。  
“罗曼医生，”亚撒止住笑，“把撒加利亚挖出来，别憋着了。”  
罗曼医生回头看看被子包，凑过去，轻缓而不容拒绝地一点一点扒开。  
撒加利亚小脸因为害羞变得红扑扑。  
“……王。”撒加利亚含混不清地呼唤了一声。罗曼医生愣了一下才想起，撒加利亚叫的应该是亚撒。  
撒加利亚瞄着空中不甚清晰的亚撒的影像，他沉默了一会儿，盯着影像里的亚撒打量。虽然看不出来气色，但王并没有记忆中那么瘦，应该还好吧？  
“王在哪里？我能去看你吗？”  
“嗯……”亚撒稍微思索了一下，说了实话。“我在两百年后。”  
撒加利亚轻轻“哦”了一声。  
“王……”撒加利亚难过极了，泪水在眼眶里打转，“我很想你。我想要抱抱。”  
“我也想你。”亚撒温柔地回答。可是他没有办法抱抱撒加利亚。  
撒加利亚的眼泪立刻淌下来了。  
亚撒闭上眼，深吸了一口气。这时候菲尼克斯出现只能让撒加利亚哭得更厉害，那么——  
“罗曼医生，帮我抱抱他吧。”  
罗曼医生一颗心软得都快化了。这孩子的哭法也太让人心疼了些，跟亚撒一模一样的，只是流眼泪，一点动静都没。罗曼医生伸手托住撒加利亚的腋下，抱起来，放在自己腿上，搂住，拍抚他的脊背。撒加利亚下巴靠在罗曼医生的肩膀上，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉，依然不怎么出声，罗曼医生只能听到喘气带出的一点鼻音。  
罗曼医生拍抚的动作带上了点魔力。一脉相承系出同源的魔力很容易同调，罗曼医生给撒加利亚补充了损耗，也顺便安抚他的情绪。  
立香站在原地，以避免亚撒那边视角出现太大晃动。亚撒的神情又温柔又忧伤，立香看了看亚撒，再看看因为看得见摸不着而哭得快喘不过气的撒加利亚，心情变得越发复杂。  
她刚在隔壁和约沙法一起观赏了约兰唱作俱佳的表演，那种样子惨兮兮，一共也没掉两滴眼泪的哭诉，跟撒加利亚真心的难过对比实在太强烈。  
约沙法什么表示都没有，立香也看不出来什么，但玛修来找时约沙法那句“我不放心约兰先不过去了”，怎么看也不应该是约兰想的“父亲重视我胜过其他兄弟”的意思。  
立香在隔壁的时候，亚撒全程一点声音都没出，而且约沙法特地使用了隔音魔术的卷轴（约沙法没有魔术天赋，但是他有个道具作成A的魔法使父亲），还是反向的、阻止外面声音传进来的魔术卷轴，显然是要把约兰关起来。  
撒加利亚哭得直抽抽。罗曼医生在他头顶上亲了亲，他反而哭得更厉害了。  
亚撒关掉了影像的传输，胳膊肘支在操作台上，额头抵着手掌根部。  
他克制着自己的感情，冰冷地思考着。  
以幼年形态现世的英灵不多，大多数有特别的原因。比如亚历山大，他的少年和成年有显著的区别。  
他在世的时候，约兰和撒加利亚差不多高，约兰在同龄人里算是比较矮的，身高这点也算是随了他。但现在约兰是十二三岁的形态，撒加利亚是八岁的形态，身高差了快一个头。  
所以，差不多是平刺的一枪，刺穿了撒加利亚的胸腹之间，刺伤了约兰的小腹。  
约兰的形态对应的，是约沙法从失去他的悲恸中缓过来开始往前看，于是把约兰定为继承人的年岁；撒加利亚的形态对应的，是他作为人死去的那一年。  
约兰是作为犹大国的皇长子显现的，而撒加利亚是作为他的孩子显现的。这么想的话，应该还有犹大王形态的约兰，和放弃继承权的成年撒加利亚……  
撒加利亚死前呼唤了他，他没有去。  
他不敢去。  
亚撒继续进行着冰冷的思考，一颗泪珠无声地从他脸上滑落。


	110. 第五特异点11

“御主，那位萨满回来了，还带来了两位新同伴。”帕拉塞尔苏斯的声音从立香手环中传过来。  
立香和玛修离开了房间。  
罗曼医生抱着撒加利亚拍拍蹭蹭，过了好一会儿撒加利亚才止住眼泪。罗曼医生松开他，给他擦脸。撒加利亚右手还搭着罗曼医生的肩膀，乖乖地一动不动，相当配合。  
罗曼医生开始发愁。  
约沙法在看着约兰，如果撒加利亚知道他爹守着他哥不来看他，肯定会难过的吧。  
撒加利亚睁着墨绿色的眼睛，端详了罗曼医生一会儿。并不是多出众的容貌，却非常亲切，整个人都像鸟儿腹部的绒羽一样温暖又柔软。  
罗曼医生对他微笑。他的眼角眉梢嘴唇都弯成自然的弧度，澄澈的浅绿色眼睛里映出撒加利亚的模样。  
撒加利亚稍微有点不好意思地挪开眼神。这个人，跟王有点像。  
“……嗯，罗……”  
“罗曼。你叫我罗曼医生就好。”罗曼医生以希伯来语回答。  
撒加利亚愣了一下，下意识地想问“你也是犹大国的吗？”，但看装扮又不太像，撒加利亚仔细分辨着自己的感觉，“哎？罗曼医生，你也是从者？”  
罗曼医生笑得更明显了些。“是。”  
撒加利亚缩回小手，两只小拳头搁在胸前，仔仔细细地端详着罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生抿唇忍笑。  
“那，你跟我的王是什么关系呀？”撒加利亚小心翼翼地问。  
“这个嘛……”罗曼医生左看右看，就是不与撒加利亚对视。他有点那么一瞬间想说我是亚撒的王，但又觉得太羞耻了说不出口。  
撒加利亚瞄着罗曼医生逐渐变红的面颊，脑袋上冒出三个问号。  
过了一会儿，一个巨大的惊叹号出现在他头顶。这个巨大的惊叹号迅速爆炸，炸得撒加利亚从罗曼医生腿上蹦起来咕噜到床上打了个滚然后啪唧屁股着地。  
约沙法进门的时候，就看见撒加利亚和被子一起在两张床之间的地板上缠成一团，而罗曼医生一副深受打击的样子。  
约沙法疑问地看向罗曼医生。  
“爸爸！”撒加利亚把被子从头上扯下来，惊喜又响亮地叫了一声。  
一直在一旁看护罗摩的南丁格尔对他“嘘”了一声，撒加利亚慌忙捂住嘴，抱歉地对南丁格尔笑笑，比划着示意自己不会再大声说话了。  
约沙法身后的约兰咬住了嘴唇。  
约沙法向前走了一步，撒加利亚这才看到约兰，笑容从他脸上褪去了。  
“南丁格尔小姐，罗曼医生，”约沙法面色平静地招呼，“立香和杰罗尼莫他们在开会，我们一起过去吧。”  
南丁格尔给罗摩掖了一下被角，动作干净利落地出门。  
约兰向后撤了一步给她让路，这时他感觉到某人的视线，抬起头，正好对上罗曼医生冰冷澄澈的绿色眼睛。  
约兰打了个哆嗦。  
撒加利亚顺着约兰的视线看向罗曼医生，罗曼医生扭过头来看着他，眼神温和。  
撒加利亚张张嘴没说什么。他自己爬起来，拍了拍掉到地上的被子。  
趁着这功夫，罗曼医生起身站到撒加利亚和约兰之间，单手把撒加利亚抱起，阻挡着约兰的视线。  
“我曾经是亚撒的御主。”罗曼医生轻声回答撒加利亚刚刚的问题，眼神却看着约兰。  
光是听到亚撒的名字，就足够让约兰如遭雷劈了。  
约沙法默默地上前半步，挡住罗曼医生的视线，然后他向罗曼医生行了个鞠躬礼。  
一个标准的对上位者、恭谨顺从的鞠躬礼。  
他的上半身深深弯下去，原本被他挡住的约兰有一瞬间又暴露在罗曼医生镜子般的澄澈目光中，约沙法很快站直身体，可是抱着撒加利亚的罗曼医生的影像已经深深刻进约兰脑海。  
罗曼医生不闪不避地受了这个礼，神色变得有些复杂。“……你大可不必如此。”  
约沙法沉默了一会儿。  
撒加利亚小心地缩着小手，瞧瞧近在咫尺的罗曼医生的脸。这个表情，更像王了。撒加利亚也有点胆秃，小心脏砰砰地跳。  
约沙法跪了下来。他低下头，请求最伟大的以色列的王对不肖子孙的宽恕。  
所罗门是建立了第一圣殿，带领以色列走向强盛的，最伟大的王。就算忽略亚撒插手之下约兰对兄弟们实际上的谋杀未遂，仅凭约兰没能守住耶路撒冷，让圣殿被外敌劫掠这一条大罪，所罗门完全有充足的理由处置约兰。  
何况……弟兄为同患难而生。约兰把撒加利亚当做肉盾的行为太恶劣，如果撒迦利亚不会自我改造延缓伤势，他已经返回英灵座了。  
撒加利亚感到罗曼医生抱着他的手变得很紧，可是他不敢出声。和约兰一样，他也摒住了呼吸。  
“你这又是何必。”罗曼医生说。约沙法又没有千里眼，他哪里知道表现尚佳的约兰会在他死后作死？  
约沙法垂下琥珀金色的眼睛。“终究是我的过错更多些。”  
如果他能多给约兰一些关注，好好地教导他，或者立遗嘱时多考虑一些，是不是他就不会做出那些大逆不道的事情，耶路撒冷不会遭受战火荼毒，犹大不会那么早亡国——  
也不会让约兰伤透了父亲的心？  
“你这又是何必。”罗曼医生轻声重复，“亚撒会心疼的。”他的视线扫过呆呆站在约沙法背后的约兰，神情中多了一丝嫌恶。  
“本来也是我对不起父亲。”  
罗曼医生喉头一哽。  
撒加利亚小心地瞧着罗曼医生的侧脸，动作幅度极小地动了动手指。  
早就被吓傻了的约兰突然跪倒在地板上，膝盖和地板碰撞发出一声闷响。  
罗曼医生侧过头看着撒加利亚。  
撒加利亚讨好地对他笑着。  
玛修在走廊里喊他们了。  
罗曼医生微微闭了一下眼睛。  
“罢了。”  
约沙法被魔力拉起来，罗曼医生抱着撒加利亚出了房门，他的眼里再也没有约沙法之子约兰这个人。  
撒加利亚趴在罗曼医生肩头匆匆瞄了一眼约兰跪着的背影，咬着嘴唇，什么都没说。  
然后他伸手搂住罗曼医生的脖颈。  
不。  
撒加利亚在心里轻轻地说，应该是所罗门王。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约沙法生前是不知道约兰做了什么的，在约沙法活着的时候，约兰一直“表现很好”。约沙法也知道约兰个性有些问题，但他没想到也想不到约兰会选择杀死他的所有兄弟。  
> 约沙法不如亚撒叛逆，除了亚撒给他带来的小部分“与众不同”，他还是比较认同当时时代的主流观念。  
> 比如，对父权的服从。  
> 约沙法对所罗门是又敬又畏的，虽然罗曼医生这一茬让他也有点幻灭，但对于耶路撒冷土生土长的约沙法，所罗门王是不一样的。  
> 何况他爹亚撒是个彻底的所罗门吹。  
> 罗曼医生对约沙法会比对亚撒严格（他对亚撒几乎宠到没底线），但是约沙法除了不会魔术这一点很遗憾之外，罗曼医生对约沙法十成十满意，就像亚撒对约沙法十成十满意（我儿子就没有不好的地方）  
> 约沙法也很爱约兰。他也喜欢撒加利亚，但偶尔还会吃一点小醋，因为亚撒在暮年很宠撒加利亚，甚至让他也有点危机感。  
> 所以，约沙法很伤心。他是被召唤之后才知道约兰做了什么的，他生前的记忆中，除了对父亲的病无能为力，以及没有魔术天分之外，他一生都没有任何遗憾。亚撒在他生命的最后陪着他，约沙法是真的了无遗憾地死去的，他根本不知道约兰已经对所有兄弟动了手。  
> 现在，约沙法知道约兰让亚撒非常伤心，亚撒不想处理约兰的事情，而所罗门王显然是想要代替亚撒处理掉这个麻烦。  
> 所罗门跟约兰没什么交集，又是这种不肖子孙，他没有任何舍不得。  
> 可是约沙法知道自己舍不得。如果是成年的约兰，也许约沙法会更克制，但现在是十二岁的约兰。  
> 约沙法对这个年纪的约兰愧疚最深——因为亚撒长年重病后撒手而去，约沙法无心关注他的头生子，错过了约兰的整个幼年。  
> 13岁就成年了啊。  
> 所以约沙法求所罗门饶过约兰。他知道虽然亚撒拦了一下，虽然亚撒跟所罗门王说让他这个当爹的处理约兰，但是所罗门王的态度没变，而约沙法没有立场也没有能力阻挡所罗门王出手处理约兰。  
> 撒加利亚对约兰的行为很伤心，但是撒加利亚从来没有想过要让约兰死。  
> 撒加利亚是很聪明的孩子，虽然误会了一下，但很快就猜出了罗曼医生马甲底下是谁，毕竟能让约沙法心甘情愿跪，跟亚撒很像的人实在有限……


	111. 第五特异点12

杰罗尼莫带回的两个同伴都是射手——游侠和牛仔。  
他俩也没太刻意隐瞒真名，不过既然本人没报名字，就暂且这么称呼吧。  
现在，他们有杰罗尼莫和罗曼医生，两个射手，约沙法，南丁格尔，以及不知道能不能算战斗力的罗摩、约兰和撒加利亚。  
立香和玛修已经向身为游侠的那位射手和身为牛仔的那位射手大致介绍了情况。  
“总而言之，在发起进攻之前，我们需要增加战斗力——能跟库·丘林、芬恩、迪尔姆德这些凯尔特从者刚正面的战斗力，最好是剑阶。”杰罗尼莫如此总结。  
罗摩还伤着，约沙法没有进攻宝具，约兰的战斗力也可以忽略不计。  
在场唯一的剑阶，约兰，脸色青白地站在约沙法身后，什么都没说。说什么呢？他对上迪尔姆德只能逃命。  
撒加利亚坐在罗曼医生膝头，瞄着立香和玛修的头顶，然后悄悄地用疑问的眼神看约沙法。  
约沙法接收到自家老四的眼神，点了点头。  
罗曼医生轻轻地摸了摸撒加利亚的头顶，接口，“如果找到悉多，我有九成把握能解除他身上逆转因果的诅咒，罗摩的情况不能再拖了。”  
“所以寻找悉多是最优先的事项——”立香盯着自己的手环。  
“接下来，其他增加战斗力的方法，还有找到灵脉继续召唤从者，以及争取美利坚西部合众国的支持了吗？”  
“说到美利坚西部合众国，”帕拉塞尔苏斯的声音又一次替代了亚撒，“诸位有什么看法吗？”  
“……嘛，要说为了胜利能不能忍，也是可以忍受的。”一身绿的游侠吐掉嘴里的草茎，摊了摊手，“但我可不觉得他们很好沟通。”  
“我同意老绿，”牛仔也学着游侠的样子一摊手，“不过，我跟老绿不一样，像我这种热爱自由的人，真要服从那种纪律化的指挥的话，一秒都受不了。”  
“人类可不是非此即彼的机械，但西部合众国那位王显然是很崇尚一切都集体化、纪律化、军事化的管理方式。”游侠补充，“虽然没有真的见过，但我觉得他应该是很有自信的那种类型，单纯的语言是说服不了他的。”  
“合众国的王？”罗曼医生发出疑问。  
“对，好像是什么总统王之类。”牛仔回答。  
“总统？王？”立香惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“认真的？”  
“合众国的话，难道不应该是民主主义吗？总统倒是很正常，这个王……？王？”玛修也显得有些混乱。  
“现在你知道我为什么不赞同游说的做法了吧。”游侠耸耸肩，“我有预感，这位总统王神经很可能不怎么正常。”  
“但是，如今美国的状态，是处于战争中。”杰罗尼莫提示，“与两方阵营同时开战是愚蠢的。而且，如果凯尔特的军队取得了胜利——”  
“特异点会彻底崩溃。”罗曼医生接道。  
“语言说服不了，就得用武力了吧。”约沙法看向杰罗尼莫，“合众国的从者不多吧？”  
“哎。”牛仔抢先答了话，“我们知道的有个女人，是个魔术师职介的从者。”  
“就是布拉瓦茨基夫人，以及迦尔纳，”杰罗尼莫补充。“迦尔纳应该也是枪阶。”  
“……根据观测的结果，迦勒底不建议你们现在去跟西部合众国交涉。”帕拉塞尔苏斯坐在亚撒身边，念出亚撒用魔力在空中写出的字迹。“虽然罗曼医生对上迦尔纳也有胜算，但是凯尔特的从者们才是真正的敌人，内耗不是明智的选择。最好是先增强我方战斗力，然后再对他们进行直接说服。”  
通过武力直接说服。  
“寻找罗摩先生的妻子，和寻找灵脉同时进行吗？”玛修确认。  
“说起来，必须寻找灵脉吗？”游侠提出疑问，“不能像这位‘约沙法’先生一样直接召唤过来吗？”  
“约沙法能过来是凭借血缘和契约的双重联系，”罗曼医生摇头，解释道，“那几位剑阶从者可没有直系血亲在这。”而且，也跟亚撒、跟他没有血缘联系——不过解释也不必说得这么细。  
绿衣的游侠点点头表示理解。  
“兵分两路的话，我和玛修肯定是寻找灵脉的那一队。”说到一半，立香看向罗曼医生。  
“还得有人留下照顾和保护罗摩。”  
罗曼医生摇了摇头，“最好带着罗摩寻找悉多，一是寻找需要凭借他们之间的联系，二是找到之后可以尽快治疗。所以，我、罗摩、南丁格尔小姐一队。”罗曼医生询问地看向护士小姐，南丁格尔干脆地点头答应。  
“那么……”约沙法和没分到队伍的其他成年人互相看了一眼。  
“约沙法，”帕拉塞尔苏斯照着魔力的银线勾出的字迹念出亚撒长子的名字，“你带上约兰和撒加利亚，跟立香、玛修一起去寻找灵脉——然后返回迦勒底。”  
约沙法明显地愣了一下。  
“你没有攻击性宝具。”帕拉塞尔苏斯语气平淡地叙述。  
约沙法陷入沉默。  
“迦勒底拥有对军宝具的剑阶从者的魔耗都不低。”炼金术士一边替亚撒说话，一边略带忧虑地看着亚撒。  
“确实，没有必要让我这个宝具很容易坑队友的非战斗力白白增加御主的负担。”约沙法表示了服从。他当然知道帕拉塞尔苏斯是在转达谁的意思。  
约兰有些慌乱地伸手抓住了约沙法的衣袖。  
撒加利亚看了看自己亲爹，又脑袋后仰看了看抱着他的罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生仍然看着立香的方向。  
“让你带上约兰和撒加利亚的意思，是带他们一起回迦勒底。”帕拉塞尔苏斯解释道。他依然忧虑地看着亚撒，于是亚撒握住了炼金术士的手，与他十指交握。  
“哎？可以直接把从者从特异点带回迦勒底吗？”玛修惊讶地问。  
“通常不能，但约兰和撒加利亚的灵基都比较薄弱，可以视为约沙法的附属，通过血缘的联系，直接进行定位的召唤。”帕拉塞尔苏斯继续解释。“这样的话——”  
“等等！”撒加利亚从罗曼医生的膝盖上蹦起来，“我能战斗，我不去！”年幼的术阶从者直接对自己灵基改造变成了成年的身形，但神情依然一片天真稚嫩，“小——小姐姐们都能继续战斗，我也能！”这两个挂着王的祝福的小姑姑都是活人，比从者脆弱多了，放着她们去冒险，自己躲到安全的地方去，他哪还有脸回去见王？  
罗曼医生一把抓住撒加利亚的后背，解除他的自我改造，捞回来搂住这可爱的孩子，“不要逞强。”  
从一开始，计算战斗力的时候，所有人都没把约兰和撒加利亚算进去。他的灵基和撒加利亚的灵基加在一起也不到约沙法灵基强度的一半。  
“但是，我能做斥候！”撒加利亚气鼓鼓地在罗曼医生怀里没什么用地挣扎着，顶着两个专业斥候（尤其是一身绿的那位游侠）含笑的眼神，“真的！”撒加利亚努力争辩，直接发动了他的宝具。  
【代我俯瞰大地吧，我的伙伴们】  
小镇周遭的飞鸟迅速向他们所在的小房子聚集，一只漂亮的白头海雕不知从哪钻进来，落在撒加利亚身边。它的体型太大了，几乎和撒加利亚一样高。  
“我就是靠他们躲避追杀的。”撒加利亚伸长手臂抚摸着海雕颈侧的羽毛。  
亚撒攥紧了帕拉塞尔苏斯的手指。在他久病不愈的暮年，年幼的撒加利亚，当时他最小的孙辈，分担了陪伴他的责任。撒加利亚向来很招小动物喜欢。用飞鸟的眼睛来观察大地，是亚撒生前教给撒加利亚的最后一个魔术。  
“你想留下来？”约沙法向撒加利亚确认。  
撒加利亚猛点头，“我可以跟所——呃，罗曼医生签订契约，不给立香姐姐增加负担，而且我魔耗很小的！我也是魔术师，可以给罗曼医生做辅助。”撒加利亚翻身面向罗曼医生跪在他腿上，鼓起勇气试图说服对方，“我一路留心过凯尔特的量产士兵的分布、路径和密度，再多收集一些信息，我就能推断出对方生产士兵的地点、机制和效率，我很能干的！”  
罗曼医生哑口无言。应该说不愧是亚撒亲自教养过的孩子吗？  
“他这么想留下来，就让他留下来吧。”杰罗尼莫微笑着看着撒加利亚扒着罗曼医生的肩膀试图撒娇。  
“你真的确定？”罗曼医生也向撒加利亚确认。你不想早一点去见亚撒吗？  
“确定！我要带着胜利回去！”  
——我要把胜利带给我的王。撒加利亚墨绿色的眼睛简直在发光。  
“好小子。”无貌的绿林之王忍不住称赞。  
“你呢。”约沙法微微侧头。  
“……”约兰一时没有说话。  
他知道的。  
除了年纪，他没有任何能胜过撒加利亚的地方。魔术就不用说了，其实连剑技，他都比不上撒加利亚。他曾经怨恨过，为什么亚撒王不教他，为什么撒加利亚能夺去亚撒王的宠爱——是的，原本亚撒王是宠爱过他这个长孙的。  
就连父王，也因为亚撒王把注意力转移到撒加利亚身上，而偏爱这个最小的弟弟。  
他不甘心。  
可是，一想起那缠绕着浓重药味的房间，他就喘不过气来。  
他是离开了，他是先放弃了，可是，他不要的东西，也不能给别人！  
“约兰，你跟我一起走，还是留下来帮忙？”约沙法平静地问。  
约兰迅速地转动着脑筋考虑着如何回答父王的问题，罗曼医生突然扫过来的冰冷目光却让他全身一哆嗦。  
“我，听您的意思。”约兰低下头，不去看约沙法琥珀金色的眼睛。  
约沙法把头转回去，不再看约兰。“也好，那约兰跟我一起走吧。”管教约兰的事，还是回去关起门来慢慢处理的好。  
“撒加利亚跟罗曼医生一起行动。麻烦您照顾他了。”约沙法起身向罗曼医生行礼。  
“应当的，你放心吧。”  
“等等，”金发的牛仔忍不住发问，“你们的名字，是真名？”  
“当然。”约沙法点头。  
“圣经里的那个？”金发的牛仔继续问。  
约沙法继续点头。  
两个没报真名的射手相互看了看，然后一齐看向约沙法，再一齐看向撒加利亚，最后把目光转向约兰。  
约兰气恼地低下头。  
“总之，立香这一队还需要熟悉环境的向导，”帕拉塞尔苏斯打断了他们的眼神交流，“恐怕还得麻烦您，杰罗尼莫先生。”  
“客气了，应当的。”萨满应下。  
“那我和老绿就跟这位小朋友一队了。”金发的牛仔伸手迅速地轻轻掐了一下撒加利亚的脸颊。  
“既然决定好了，那就快出发！病人等不得！”南丁格尔催促。  
约沙法摸了摸撒加利亚的脑袋。“要听话。”  
撒加利亚用力点头。“你们要等我回去呀。”撒加利亚眼睛亮晶晶地看着自家爹。  
约沙法会意地点点头。“你们”的重点，当然是撒加利亚的王。  
撒加利亚扫过约兰的脸，笑眯眯地冲他挥了挥手。“大哥也再见。”  
约兰攥着约沙法的衣袖，原本因为气恼而羞红的脸颊很快失去血色。  
罗曼医生微微挑眉，轻轻摸了摸撒加利亚的脑袋。他并不喜欢完全没有棱角的孩子，撒加利亚这点小脾气正对了他的胃口。  
撒加利亚根本不理脸色极差的约兰，回头软绵绵地跟罗曼医生询问着寻找悉多的方法。  
与罗曼医生说话并不妨碍他暗自思考。王完全没有向约兰透露他在迦勒底的信息，是怕约兰知道他在迦勒底，会不肯跟父亲回去吧。  
撒加利亚心里发苦。  
只有王那样至臻至纯，完美无瑕的人才会期盼着天下兄弟们都亲密无间。在这一点上，他也辜负了王的期望。他对不起他的王，可是他也不敢让他的王知道。  
他该怎么办呢。


	112. 第五特异点13

罗曼医生在玛修的盾上搭载了通讯的术式，两边分开行动。  
亚撒专心地操作着示巴的探测系统，为寻找灵脉的立香进行导航，同时一心两用地计算着些别的什么，帕拉塞尔苏斯看了一会儿，应该是在算与圣杯有关的数据。  
亚撒专注地工作着，神色平和沉静。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯有些担忧。亚撒很不喜欢耽误正事，他会把一切都压下来忍着。这可不好。  
两边都没出什么意外，晚间立香去休息了，亚撒跟奥尔加玛丽和达·芬奇交班，同帕拉塞尔苏斯一路回去休息。  
亚撒在浴室里呆了很久，帕拉塞尔苏斯一看时间，端着水果沙拉进了浴室。  
亚撒把头发收在魔术礼装里盘在头顶，泡在水里发呆。火和水的人工精灵一起控制着环境，浴室里并没有太多蒸汽，水温也还好。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯把一块苹果凑到亚撒嘴边，亚撒下意识地啊呜一口下去，牙齿磕在叉子上，醒了。  
亚撒把下巴靠在浴缸边上，一下一下地咀嚼着苹果，头顶和肩膀随着他的动作一下一下地颤动着。  
“起来吧。”  
亚撒摇了摇头。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯推了推他，亚撒不动。  
炼金术士把沙拉端了出去，走出门的路上还在想，自己是不是傻了为什么要把它端进去。  
不多时，帕拉塞尔苏斯带着条浴巾进来，把亚撒捞起来包住抱走。  
亚撒很轻。他的脚趾都泡得皱了，脚趾甲也有些长了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯把亚撒塞进被窝里，握住他的一只脚掌，随手拿出把小剪子把他的脚趾甲修短。  
亚撒小心地保持着脚的位置不动，把头发解开搭在一边，上身挪动了一下把自己深深地埋在被子里，只露出眼睛和鼻尖。  
盖提亚不在亚撒身边，亚撒感知了一下，他又在时间神殿里面对着所罗门王的遗骸发呆。  
看来罗曼医生处置约兰那一出对盖提亚刺激也不小。  
亚撒躺在铺得很厚的柔软床铺上，没有什么睡意。室内一片安静，只有待机的人工精灵们几不可察的细微声响。  
亚撒轻缓而犹疑不定的声音打破了沉默。  
“我是不是又做错了？……我让约沙法把约兰带回来，对撒加利亚不公平。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯的手停顿了一下，抬起头看着亚撒。  
这让他怎么说？  
炼金术士把亚撒的左脚塞进被子里，然后握住他的右脚。“世间所谓‘两全’之事，终究难得。只对公平本身有所追求的话，你的王已经做到了。”  
亚撒被“你的王”这三个字击沉，连眼睛都埋进了被子里。  
“别憋着了。”帕拉塞尔苏斯一手拿着小剪子一手握着亚撒的脚掌，还真腾不出手来把被子往下拉一点。  
“没事……”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯处理掉趾甲屑（对于魔术师来说身体的任何部分都不能轻易丢弃不然就是找死）回来，见亚撒仍蒙着头，右脚却还露在外面。  
炼金术士握住亚撒的足踝，凑过去在亚撒脚背上亲了一下。一举两得——亚撒把脚收回去了，盖着脸的被子也掀开了。帕拉塞尔苏斯淡定地在亚撒的瞪视中把枕头立在床头，靠在亚撒身边。亚撒用胳膊支起上半身，翻过来靠在帕拉塞尔苏斯胸口，帕拉塞尔苏斯随手把亚撒的头发归拢好，搂住。  
“你觉得罗曼医生的做法不妥吗？”  
亚撒沉默着一时没有回答。国王本来就有裁决的权力，如果罗曼医生叫醒约兰，当众证实约兰的罪行然后处置，那么，在亚撒看来，罗曼医生的决定就没有任何可以指摘的地方了。  
但是，“没有经过审判”并不是亚撒反对罗曼医生所做之事的真正原因。  
亚撒低声承认：“不……只是，我舍不得。”  
那是约沙法的头生子。在约兰出生之前，亚撒就在期盼这个孩子，他渴望这个健康的孩子降生，甚至胜过第一次做父亲的约沙法。约兰跟亚撒不亲，但这丝毫不影响亚撒喜爱这最像约沙法的孙子。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯轻轻抚摸着亚撒的头发。亚撒总是抱着天真而不切实际的幻想。亚撒知道约兰根本不在乎撒加利亚的死活，他只是不愿意想这件事。  
炼金术士沉默了一会儿。  
菲利普斯·冯·霍恩海姆没有亲生的孩子，虽然也有亲近的学生，但他生前并没有视为继承人的入室弟子。在他看来，所有愿意学习知识的孩子都值得被爱，也无所谓记名与否。  
他不太能体会亚撒对于自己孩子的强烈保护欲，以及护崽的领地意识。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯本打算戳破亚撒的自欺欺人，如今却是不忍了。  
“交给约沙法吧，你别管了。”  
“……哪是说不管就能不管的。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯把亚撒拉起来一点，打算喂他点夜宵。一大碗沙拉里面，有富含糖分的水果，厚厚的蛋黄酱和蜂蜜，饼干碎还有油脂丰富的果仁。  
亚撒爱吃甜的。  
自从盖提亚搞了大事（也是好事）让亚撒恢复健康到现在，亚撒的体重一直在下降。这可不是什么好事。亚撒本来就体型偏瘦，再瘦下去怎么得了？  
亚撒发现罗曼医生是他的王、没恢复记忆那几天，胃口确实不错，完全符合十八九岁大小伙子的食量。之后就不行了，亚撒恢复记忆后，吃东西也恢复了习惯性的克制，也许只吃了四五成饱，就放下饭碗了。——他觉得吃那些他应该饱了。  
吃得少，加上心事重，他能不瘦吗？  
“我刷完牙了。”  
“一会儿再刷一遍。”  
银中带金的眼睛瞪着烟褐色的眼睛。  
亚撒屈服了。他心情低落，没什么胃口，架不住他的菲利普斯软磨硬泡地亲自喂。  
吃完夜宵，帕拉塞尔苏斯又跟亚撒聊了一会儿菲奥蕾的学业消食，再耳鬓厮磨一会儿，亚撒的睡意也上来了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯熄了灯。  
今天他没用上助眠的蜡烛——看来吃饱比较容易睡着。


	113. 第五特异点14

暮色四合。  
立香早就练就了秒睡的技能，在临时搭建的帐篷里陷入了黑甜的深眠。玛修跟她躺在一起，不多时也睡了。  
约沙法四下巡视了一圈，回来的时候约兰正和杰罗尼莫坐在同一根圆木上愉快地交谈。  
杰罗尼莫是美洲土著，对圣经故事并不熟悉，在他看来，约兰只是个心眼有点多的小孩罢了，心眼多又不是什么缺点。  
“父……父亲。”约兰抬起头，琥珀色的眼睛 映着篝火的光亮，看上去跟约沙法琥珀金色的眼睛更像了。  
约沙法轻轻地点头。约兰向旁边挪了挪，约沙法也坐下来。约沙法盯着篝火下面的灰烬，沉默。  
杰罗尼莫也去休息了——他守下半夜，让父子俩单独呆一会儿。  
约兰悄悄地，悄悄地往约沙法身边挪了一点点。  
约沙法抬起手轻轻揉了揉约兰的短发，什么都没说。他能说什么呢？他的一个儿子跟另一个儿子之间毫无恢复和睦的可能。  
终究是他这个父亲的失职。  
他没能给约兰足够的安全感——在选择继承人的时候，他不止一次考虑过放弃约兰选择撒加利亚。撒加利亚很像亚撒，太聪明，太出色，太优秀，远超“普通优秀”的约兰。  
但是，约兰是长子，而且约兰也没有什么过失。  
“……你知道吗，撒加利亚从未想过取代你的继承人位置。”约沙法感到右手下面约兰的僵硬，继续轻轻抚摸着长子的头颈。“撒加利亚从来都不想当王，想成为王的，有你，有亚撒利雅，有耶歇，唯独撒加利亚不想——撒加利亚有机会就会往外跑，你是记得的吧？”  
约沙法前面四个孩子年纪都差不多，约兰只比老四撒加利亚大两岁多一点，老五亚撒列夫跟撒加利亚年纪差了十岁多，跟年长的哥哥们相比毫无竞争力。  
“……可是……”约兰张张口，又闭上嘴。  
约沙法一时也不知说什么好。  
撒加利亚太像亚撒了，像得过了头。约兰仗着自己是长兄，打压其他兄弟，撒加利亚段数不知比约兰高多少，基本没吃过他的亏，但撒加利亚看不上约兰欺负老五之后那几个更年幼的兄弟，不止一次出手坑得约兰找不着北。  
“撒加利亚不想做犹大的王。他只想去找你们的祖父。”约沙法抚摸着约兰后颈的手停下来，放在约兰头顶。  
撒加利亚成年之前约沙法一次也没放他出去过，但撒加利亚十三岁的时候直接留书离家出走，五年之后才回来。亚撒不见他。撒加利亚也不放弃，满世界给亚撒“留言”，磨得亚撒不得不回复他个“已阅”。  
直到最后那几年，有了约书亚，撒加利亚才长留在耶路撒冷。  
“可是……！”约兰看上去有些委屈。  
“他也从来没想过要杀你——相反，据我所知，他至少有三次救了你的命。”约沙法微微扳着约兰的头，看着他的脸。  
“我对你很失望，约兰。”

同一片星空下，罗曼医生一行人也在休息。虽然这一队都是从者，但有罗摩这么个伤患在，他们也不能太急匆匆。绿衣的游侠习惯性地捉了两只野兔，却在撒加利亚震惊的“兔兔这么可爱你怎么能吃兔兔”的眼神中败北。  
罗曼医生拿出了给立香准备的储备粮里的香肠解决了这个问题——虽然他们都不是活人，但都还保持着活人的习惯。  
两只褐色的兔子靠在撒加利亚身边，撒加利亚坐在石头，一边抚摸着野兔，一边对着火上烤着的香肠流口水。金发的牛仔忍不住逗他两句，撒加利亚却理直气壮地表示“家养的牲畜本来就是用来吃的”——确实，他只吃牛羊肉。  
罗曼医生忍不住又把撒加利亚捞起来抱在膝盖上。两只呆萌的兔子继续嚼着草，都不知道逃跑的。罗曼医生想了想，又拿出了一袋菲奥蕾烤的小饼干，带果酱夹心的那种，亚撒非常喜欢。  
撒加利亚跟罗曼医生道谢，咬了一口，仰头对着罗曼医生笑：“甜！”  
这个跟亚撒小时候几乎一模一样得笑容瞬间把罗曼医生的克制消除得一干二净，罗曼医生忍不住凑过去亲亲撒加利亚的额头和脸颊。撒加利亚被罗曼医生蹭得一晃一晃的，有点害羞地微微红了脸颊，不过神情还算淡定，默默地把剩下半块饼干塞进嘴里。  
罗曼医生，他好像王哟。不对，按时间来说，应该是王像他。  
吃饱喝足之后，撒加利亚仍然没有睡意。罗曼医生给罗摩进行检查的时候，撒加利亚和射手们玩了一会儿，罗曼医生回来了，撒加利亚非常自然地伸出胳膊，让罗曼医生把他抱起来。  
撒加利亚询问地看着罗曼医生——刚刚他好像跟南丁格尔小姐争执了几句。  
“没事。先睡吧，明天要早起呢。”他们赶路到夜很深的时候才休息，这会儿已经快后半夜了。罗曼医生随便找了个树干往边上一靠，调整了一下姿势，让撒加利亚面对着他坐在他腿上，趴在他怀里。  
撒加利亚很自在地用侧脸蹭了蹭罗曼医生的胸口。嗯……一点都不咯人。罗曼医生的手臂轻轻地环抱着他，这个怀抱很温暖。  
撒加利亚想到会让他觉得咯、需要他去温暖的人，突然有些难过。  
“罗曼医生，”撒加利亚抬起头，下巴抵着罗曼医生的心口，“……他还好么？”  
罗曼医生拢着撒加利亚的手稍微松开了一点。  
亚撒好么？  
“他很好。……你为什么不跟约沙法一起回去呢？你不想早点见到他么？”  
“想，但是……那两个，小姑姑？”撒加利亚想了想，还是选择了这个称呼，“都没有回去，我哪能逃到安全的地方去。”  
罗曼医生轻轻撩起撒加利亚的刘海。  
“如果他能来的话，他一定不会放着她们出来冒险的。他是不是又病了？”  
“没，”罗曼医生摇头，“他是被……绊住了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，从来没这么健康过。”罗曼医生认真地看着撒加利亚。  
“真的？”撒加利亚盯着罗曼医生的神色。  
“真的。”  
撒加利亚怀疑地看了罗曼医生一会儿，趴了回去。  
罗曼医生拍抚着撒加利亚的背部。过了好一会儿，撒加利亚突然闷闷地开口，“不该让约兰回去的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我也不该回去。”  
“撒加利亚？”  
“我们只能让王更伤心而已——”  
“撒加利亚，”罗曼医生坐起来一点，抬起撒加利亚的小脸，“为什么这么说？”  
撒加利亚挣开罗曼医生的手，把脸埋起来。  
弟兄为同患难而生。可是他只想看着约兰倒霉。他怎么可能瞒得过他的王呢？王也对他很失望吧？  
撒加利亚抽噎着睡了。  
罗曼医生抱着撒加利亚，一夜未眠。


	114. 第五特异点15

立香知道自己在做梦，因为这个梦以前她做过一次——上一次是大半年之前，亚撒老师第一次把约沙法的契约转给她的时候。  
立香已经习惯了梦境与从者们的梦境相连接的情况，但约沙法的梦是她最不愿意触及的。  
不，她不是惧怕死亡。她不止一次梦到死亡，从者们都是在人类的历史上留下过痕迹的出色人物，也不乏英年早逝的，立香不觉得梦到死亡可怕。  
她不是害怕，她是不忍心。  
立香站在耶路撒冷王宫中，接近正中央的庭院里，盯着遮挡着门的帷幔间的阴影。  
太阳已经落下去了，空气中有淡淡的药味。  
梦里的约沙法更年长些，看上去大概三十多岁。  
立香躲在柱子后面，看着约沙法在门口停顿了一下，调整好表情，吸了口气，进入王的居所。  
立香靠着墙坐下来。她并不想进去再看一遍。第四特异点的时候，她已经亲眼看过了。  
一点动静吸引了立香的注意力。  
约兰出现在了庭院中——成年的约兰。  
立香愣了一下，约兰注意到了她，也露出了意外的表情。  
“原来，这是你的梦啊。”立香站起来，挥挥手对约兰打了个招呼。  
“御主。”约兰端着胳膊，没说更多的话。  
计划是约沙法带约兰回迦勒底，所以立香也和约兰签订了契约。立香打量着看上去大约二十五六岁的约兰，“你很像约沙法。”不只是相近的容貌，穿着打扮和神情举止都像，尤其是声音，非常像，像到不仔细分辨会以为是同一个人的程度。  
约兰神色复杂地看了她一眼，忍了下来。  
她是知道的，约兰不太瞧得上她。这叫什么表情？女人就不能评论你的长相了？话说亚撒和约沙法都是难得的不怎么歧视女性的古代男人，约兰怎么没继承父亲和祖父的优点？  
约兰似乎是嫌立香碍事。  
“我不进去，你想去就去吧。”立香挑衅地扬起眉毛。  
“我并不想进去。”约兰不咸不淡地表示。  
立香并没再跟约兰别苗头，眼神挪向了夜色下庭院中的一颗椰枣树。  
“你不想进去？”约兰似乎有些意外。  
立香干脆地摇头。  
“……你不好奇吗？”  
“不，我好奇什么？”立香反问。问完，她才想起，约兰不知道她认识亚撒，更不知道她已经知道了梦境的内容。  
空气中的药味令立香有些难过。  
和玛修一样，她也没释怀——她们都没有因为亚撒已经恢复了年轻和健康而忘记第四特异点和时间神殿发生的事情。只是，要做的事情太多，她们的时间太少，立香和玛修都没有足够的时间来思考这些事情。  
盖提亚。持有怜悯之理的兽，人类之恶，人类之爱。  
亚撒老师做了那么多准备，却仍然无法正面胜过盖提亚，只能伤敌八百自损一千地自爆式进攻，凭借魔法的不死性跟盖提亚拿命换命。  
亚撒老师说，他有想要保护的人，他害怕保护不了他想保护的人。现在看来，他说的是罗曼医生——他的所罗门王。  
立香想，亚撒老师就是爱哄人。  
如果这一切都是为了所罗门王，那么，亚撒老师发现罗曼医生是所罗门王之前的那些日子又算什么？迦勒底爆炸后，他撑着几乎溃散的灵基不眠不休地工作的那些日子算什么？  
……她又能做些什么呢？  
她的无力感在这一次的特异点调查变得越发明显。先是被炮弹轰中，然后就是在伤兵营里醒来。  
战争。  
在奥尔良，在罗曼，她们也一直在战争中，但这次不一样——这是已经动用了热武器的战争，这是一场人类动用热武器，面对非人类的敌人，却无法占到上风的大规模战争。  
约兰有些窘迫地把视线从情绪低落的立香身上挪开。麻烦。天知道女人脑子里都想得是什么，万一弄哭了，父王——  
“想进去就进去吧。”约兰用眼角余光看着立香。  
立香不吭声。  
约兰伸手在立香背上推了一把。他毕竟是梦境的主人，只是一瞬间，就和立香出现在亚撒所在的房间里。  
立香愣了一下。  
亚撒的样子并没有第四特异点时那样吓人。虽然也上了年纪，但身体状况还没差到最后那个地步。  
“他是我的祖父，犹大国最伟大的王，亚撒王。”约兰的声音在立香身后响起。  
梦中的亚撒靠在软榻边上，跟约沙法说着话。他们只是重复着约兰记忆中的场景，对约兰和立香视而不见。  
立香听不懂希伯来语——这门语言比英语难多了。梦中不能用翻译魔术，约兰也没有替她翻译的意思，她只能通过肢体语言猜测他们说了什么。  
约沙法似乎有些反对意见，终究是听从了亚撒的意思，勉强表示了同意。他起身去取了把剪子，亚撒调整了姿势背向约沙法。  
亚撒比划着肩膀的位置，约沙法一声不吭地无视了父亲的动作，把剪子移动到亚撒背部靠近腰的位置，一点一点绞断松散地拢在一起的辫子。  
“亚撒王晚年的时候腿脚不便，常年卧床，长发难打理，就剪了——就这么点事。”约兰语气硬邦邦地在立香身后平铺直叙。  
这是约兰第一次意识到，王的病不会好了。  
事实的确如此。  
立香转身，仰头看着约兰：“你为什么会以幼年的模样现界？”  
“不知道。”约兰回答。过了一会儿，他又一次挪开眼神，“也许是因为被召唤的时候跟撒加利亚撞上了，导致召唤出错吧。灵基强度不够，只能以幼年的姿态现界了。”  
他的语气依然没什么情绪变化。  
立香眨了眨眼，召唤出错——召唤出错？不会是罗曼医生逆向召唤到她身边的时候正好跟他们撞上了吧？不对，他们是从英灵座来，罗曼医生是从迦勒底来。  
立香在心底小小声地想，他们都是进入第五特异点，18世纪的美国。他们还有深厚的渊源。罗曼医生落点歪了那么多，偏偏落在约兰身边。  
立香越想越有可能。  
“我确实有一件好奇的事情。”立香并不在意约兰的态度，平静地直视着他，“你为什么那么对撒加利亚？”  
约兰的视线转了回来，落在立香脸上。  
她胆子很大。  
不……她是很有自信，她不觉得她比任何人差，对自己这个成年的男性也没有任何的忌惮。  
后世的女孩子都是这样不可思议的吗。  
“没有为什么——本来我们的关系就是这样的。”约兰平淡地回答。  
“那么，你后悔过吗？”  
“……不。就算回到那个时候，我还是会下同样的命令。”  
“呃，”立香发现对方好像误会了她的问题，“我不是说你们生前的事情，我是说，你拿撒加利亚当盾挡枪这件事。”  
“……这两件事有区别吗？”  
立香陷入了困惑。  
“我是长子，天然和所有其他兄弟对立。我跟撒加利亚从来就是你死我活的关系。或许，如果当初赢了的是撒加利亚，他可能为了名声留我一命，那又如何呢？我们两个都是对方死了自己才能过得好。”  
约兰非常平淡地叙述着。  
立香心里沉甸甸的。她什么都说不出来。立香陷入了她的思绪里，就连周遭的环境变化也没发现——直到熟悉的声音把她惊醒。  
几片不该出现在梦境里的粉色花瓣飘荡着出现。  
“是你同意我借道立香的梦境的，这可不是我的错。”半梦魔推卸着责任。  
立香猛地转身，半梦魔和另外一个熟悉的身影出现在约兰梦境中的耶路撒冷王宫。  
那是想和约沙法说些话，所以拜托梅林连接梦境的亚撒。


	115. 第五特异点16

立香左看看右看看，明智地没有出声。梅林默默地走到她身边，捉住她的衣袖，拉着她稍微退后。  
约兰放下了端着的手臂，看着亚撒缓缓走近。他是见过这样年轻的亚撒王的——在他父王约沙法生命的最后一天。那个时候他并没能看清楚亚撒王的模样，因为他被亚撒王的魔力按在了地上根本不能动。  
约兰想起儿时听过的歌。他的头发好似月光下流淌的白银，他的眼睛好像夜幕中闪耀的辰星。他走路像豹子一样轻巧，他说话像桂树枝头的露水滴落在银盘子上。  
神钟爱的王。  
亚撒在约兰面前大约一米的地方停住，微微仰头看着他的长孙。  
约兰想，如果亚撒王更高一点，他就完美了。  
亚撒和约兰面对面站着谁也不说话，梅林和立香旁观了好一会儿，祖孙俩像是在较劲一样谁也不先开口。梅林试着感受了一下亚撒的情绪，感觉像是直接啃了一大口方便面调料，差点没把他齁着。  
亚撒和约兰都没有掌握谈话主动权的意思，亚撒是想知道约兰在想什么，而约兰只是习惯性地认为自己无论如何也不可能胜过亚撒王，哪怕只是一次小小的谈话，所以他根本没有争取主动的意思。  
亚撒和约兰同时开口。  
“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“您有什么想问的吗？”  
沉默。  
“这次你和撒加利亚——”亚撒起了个头就住了口。  
“如果您要是想问我这次和撒加利亚的事情是什么原因，”约兰继续说了下去，“那大可不必问了。这种事情我和他都习惯了。您若是去问他，答案也是一样的。”  
沉默。  
亚撒低下头，不再看着约兰的脸。  
约兰突然生出一种肆无忌惮的快意。即使是犹大国最伟大的王，也……他没有再想下去。那一点点幸灾乐祸像是沼泽里的火星，迅速地消失得无影无踪。  
有什么好高兴的呢？  
“您还有什么吩咐吗？”  
亚撒抬起头。“亚哈谢不是我救的。”  
约兰愣了。  
亚撒没有掩饰自己的疲惫，他走到床榻边坐下——梦中的幻影早已消失。  
“梅林，你先送立香出去吧。”  
“留你一个人在这？得了吧，就你对梦境那点控制——呜呜”  
立香捂住了梅林的嘴巴。  
约兰一点点地，缓缓地转头看向亚撒。  
约沙法死后，亚撒发现自己对时间和世间万物的感知都迅速扭曲。原本一直游荡在国境边界的亚撒开始寻求永恒的解脱——他那时还没找到自己召唤自己以保持人性的方法，怕自己会伤害到撒加利亚，连撒加利亚的呼唤都没再回应。  
“耶路撒冷沦陷的时候，我正处于世界与世界的夹缝间，一无所知。救了亚哈谢的不是我。”  
约兰看着亚撒，什么都说不出来。  
他一直以为全知全能的亚撒王看着他仓皇出逃，看着耶路撒冷惨遭劫掠，看着他的妻子儿女被屠戮，只怜悯地救下了还是婴儿的，他最小的孩子。  
明明亚撒王一个人就可以阻止这一切——他以为亚撒王坐视这一切发生，是对他的惩罚。  
可是，现在他知道了，亚撒王根本不在耶路撒冷。  
约兰跪在了地上。他连怨恨都怨错了人。  
亚撒低低地轻声说，“……犹大国几千年前就已经亡了，约兰。”  
约兰抬头看着他，神色困惑而迷茫。“您……您不在乎吗？”  
“在乎，但没有那么在乎。不如说，早在预料之中。”亚撒的神色变得温和了一些，“王权没有永恒，约兰。犹大国终究会灭的。”  
约兰依然困惑不解。  
“我是所罗门王亲选的继承人，约兰。”亚撒轻声解释，“换句话说，我是以色列的继承人。”  
约兰张了张嘴，什么都没说出来。  
“以色列一分为二，而我无能为力。我终生都没能收复北地，甚至耶路撒冷一度被北国的军队围城，差一点以色列就真的统一了。 ”亚撒说了个不好笑的笑话。  
“我也辜负了所罗门王的期待。约兰，完美的王只有所罗门王一个。我不是完美的王，你也不是。”  
约兰茫然地仰头看着亚撒。他跪着，亚撒坐着，这个视角很像幼年他还没有这么高的时候。  
亚撒忧伤地看着约兰，“我从来没有因为耶路撒冷沦陷而生过你的气，约兰。我也没有因为你和兄弟们不和而生过气——我只是，有些，失望。”  
亚撒伸长右手，轻轻碰触着约兰的侧脸。  
亚撒王的手指竟然是温暖柔软的。约兰的嘴唇在颤抖，茫然的眼神渐渐聚焦到亚撒王的脸上。  
“我很伤心，约兰。在我失去约沙法的那天，我也失去了你。”  
梅林大声地叹了口气。立香给了他一拳，捂住他嘴巴，把他拖远了。  
亚撒轻轻地摇了摇头，侧过眼神，不再盯着约兰。  
过了一会儿，他维持着这个不与约兰对视的姿势，“你有什么打算吗？”  
“我可能不会跟父亲一起去迦勒底了。我现在灵基不完整，有跟没有也没什么区别。”  
“——我已经把你的事情都交给约沙法了，你跟他商量吧。”  
“……您是在迦勒底吗？”  
“是。”  
“那撒加利亚应该高兴了。”  
“……”亚撒转回来看着约兰。  
“我从来都不是他的对手——即使他的灵基也不完整，”约兰面色还算平静，“比起被父亲仲裁，他一向更喜欢亲自报复我。各凭本事吧。”  
约兰站了起来，换了个姿势，单膝跪在亚撒面前。“还有一件事，我觉得王应该知道，您那位被称为罗曼医生的主人，还是前主人？我不清楚，反正他是自称的，他让我父亲在他面前跪了挺长时间。”  
“……”亚撒面色不变，打量着约兰的神情，平静地说：“若是我要求人饶了我儿子的命，我也会跪的。”  
“嗯，我知道，我就是告诉您一声。”  
亚撒面上微微带出一点笑意来。“约兰，你过来。”  
约兰愣了一下，一时没反应。  
亚撒自己站起来，靠近一步，照着约兰的脑门给了他一下。  
约兰蒙了。他从小到大没被打过，也从来没看过亚撒王打人。  
“对罗曼医生恭敬点。他是所罗门王。”  
“——！！！！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 亚撒是跟成年的约兰在梦中对话，就没太揪着约兰坑撒加利亚的问题——像他说的，他交给约沙法了。他也不是原谅约兰了，更不是和解了，只是解开了一些误会，消除了一些怨恨。  
> 毕竟，犹大国已经亡了几千年了。  
> 约兰仍会为他的所作所为付出代价，对此他表示“我等着”。  
> 他其实是跟撒加利亚有默契的，互相往死里坑，互相仇视，但也都是愿赌服输的。


	116. 第五特异点17

亚撒嘱咐了立香几句话，没再去约沙法的梦里。  
“啊……好累。”梅林做作地活动了一下自己的肩颈。他们已经回到了亚撒的梦里——景色几乎没怎么变，还是熟悉的耶路撒冷。  
亚撒抬起头，含着笑看着他。  
“怎么，还不许我抱怨一下啊？”  
亚撒摇摇头。“不是，我只是觉得你比梅林女士……嗯……”他本来没想说出来，但在梦境中他有点身不由己。  
梅林微微地眯起眼睛看着亚撒。  
“如果是她的话，大概会拉着我把所有人的梦都转一圈直到她尽兴吧。”  
梅林女士比梅林先生任性多了。她可是拼着自己累也不会放别人安生的，就算亚撒求她都没用。相比之下，梅林先生这种“我累了你快来慰问一下”的表现确实称得上可爱。  
“接下来你有什么打算？”梅林决定不追究梅林女士的问题(他隐约觉得追究下去不是个好主意)。  
“立香她们找到灵脉之后，去替约沙法的从者人选不太好决定。”立香的剑阶从者都很适合这次的战场，首先场地是美国没人有地缘加成，所有人都在同一起跑线上。齐格飞、阿尔托莉雅、阿尔托利斯、尼禄都拥有强大的宝具，也都拥有大规模作战的经验，此外吉尔·德·雷元帅虽然灵基强度不如前面那几位，却拥有魔耗较小的优点。  
“大概……只能交给立香决定了。”亚撒结束思考，抬头看着半梦魔。  
“我不是说这个特异点——”梅林拉长了声音，伸长手臂搭在亚撒肩膀上，“我们在梦中，千里眼是无法观测到梦境的，亚撒。你的魔神们除了菲尼克斯都没动静，是盖提亚出了什么事吗？”  
亚撒侧过头，看着凑过来的、近在咫尺的半梦魔的脸，稍微走了点神。  
“喂，我说正事呢。”  
“啊，抱歉。”亚撒不怎么走心地道歉，微微弯起嘴角，“我暂时没精力处理魔神们，所以没把他们放出来，仅此而已。不过，关于盖提亚……说起来，人类恶就是人类爱这件事，还是你告诉我的呢。”  
“这跟你接下来的打算有什么关系吗？”  
“盖提亚说，他的千里眼只能看到人类历史的终结。”亚撒没有直接回答梅林的问题。  
“……你的意思是，所有世界都会迎来终结吗？”梅林惊诧地瞪大眼睛。这可跟亚撒先前对外公布的说法稍微有些出入。原先的说法是“盖提亚预见到2018年世界会毁灭所以想要修正这个不完美的人理”，而现在亚撒的说法显然更严重——不只是一两个世界线会毁灭，而是所有世界线的人理都会迎来毁灭的终结。  
“我在使用吾王躯壳的时候用千里眼验证过，确实只能看到人理毁灭的未来。”  
“他烧毁人理，是为了拯救人理吗？”  
“我是这么猜的，但盖提亚不承认。”亚撒稍微停顿了一下，“不过，吾王对它的定义，是人理修正式——这也是最初吾王设置的、盖提亚的存在意义。”  
亚撒一摊手。  
梅林迟疑了一会儿，才问：“你看到了什么？”  
“我没看。”  
“啥？”  
“我只看了2019年会发生什么，结果我什么也看不见。”亚撒保持着被梅林搂着肩膀的姿势——梅林不希望亚撒挣脱开，亚撒在梦里也很难生出挣脱的想法，这又不是什么大事，亚撒也就没做什么主动反抗。  
“……”梅林思考了一会儿，松了一口气。“那还好。”  
这个道理很好懂。  
每次立香从特异点回来之后，都得再去很多次平息特异点的余波，同时迦勒底会对示巴进行一系列极其复杂的调整，不光是要为下一个特异点做准备，还得配合立香对特异点的修复进度逐渐把示巴的视线从特异点移开——如果他们一直“注视”着特异点，相当于是把特异点记录了下来，那么特异点永远都不会消失。  
如果亚撒直视了每一个人类毁灭的未来，说不定他就跟盖提亚一样找不到那一线生机了。  
“我从侧面了解了一下盖提亚所看到的未来，”亚撒继续说，“我们面对的，很可能是位格远高于我们认知极限的敌人——比如，另一个星球，或者另一个世界，在此之上位格更高的敌人。”  
梅林的表情很臭。  
“还没到放弃的时候呢，”亚撒安抚地抬起手，拍拍梅林搁在他肩头的手。“在七个特异点平息之前，我们还有很多时间来考虑这个问题。”  
“……你的作息表可不是这么说的。”亚撒可以骗过其他人，却骗不过有千里眼的梅林。“你在耶路撒冷背面的时间有多少了？”  
“也没多久。”亚撒一脸无辜。  
“从你恢复记忆到现在才几天？你长高了五厘米了，亚撒。”梅林把胳膊收回来，挑起一边的眉毛。“改变身体姿态、换平跟鞋子，你倒是很会藏，但是你骗不了我，亚撒。”  
亚撒眨巴眨巴眼睛，“菲利普斯给我熬了促进生长的药剂——”  
“那你告诉我，你体重降低了多少了？”梅林继续问，“你头发长度修过几次了？”  
亚撒把眼神挪向远处。  
梅林盯着亚撒心虚的表情，夸张地叹了口气。“你这个什么事都喜欢一个人抗的习惯能不能改改？你信不着我们，还不能多依赖一下你家无所不能的、至高的所罗门王啊？”  
亚撒心虚极了，眼神飘忽：“呃……我不是不信任你们，”亚撒抿了一下嘴唇，略带着一点羞意，“我只是——”  
“停停停，我不想听。”梅林双手比了个叉，向后退了一步，“别的先不说，所罗门是吉祥物吗？”  
“其实我——”  
“停。”梅林品尝着亚撒的情绪，自个儿的脾气也上来了。半梦魔伸出一根手指点在亚撒眉心，亚撒立刻陷入了黑甜的深层睡眠。  
梅林默默地在自己的梦境里面无表情地思考了相当长的时间，然后，带着这股压不住的邪火，半梦魔堪称粗暴地直接闯入了别人的梦境——  
“所罗门你个废物！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遇事不决，量子力学（X）  
> 亚撒：朋友，你听说过观察者效应吗？或者，你听说过薛定谔的猫吗？（X）  
> 我理解上，就像梅林自己说的，他和贤王一样不是人类的一员，但都希望人类存续。贤王是认为人类创造的东西有存在的价值，不关注个别人的死活，但梅林嘛——  
> 我觉得梅林是会关注个体的。起码莉莉对他是不一样的。  
> 亚撒和梅林的关系，在我看来类似野猫和饲主（歪个楼我是反对散养的），它永远不会被驯服，但是饲主带猫粮来的时候，它也不介意被撸一会儿，而且，如果每次都定时来投喂的人突然不来了，它会想为什么这个人不来了。  
> 未必是真的担忧，但这个人跟其他人肯定是不一样的。它不会乐于见到这个人不好。  
> 而且，当这个人当着它的面去宠别的猫咪（X）的时候，它会炸毛的。  
> 当然，亚撒和所罗门不是饲主和猫咪的关系——不过，在梅林看来，对他很好的亚撒，对所罗门更好，他又跟所罗门不对付，自然心气不顺。  
> 亚撒是知道梅林肯定会把这事儿捅到所罗门那的，他也有点纠结，同时也松了口气。  
> 因为，亚撒也不知道该如何与所罗门相处。亚撒不是六岁了，所罗门也不是生前的所罗门。亚撒不会像以前那样对所罗门言听计从根本不思考了，他认为大部分时候他和罗曼医生/所罗门的意见是很可能有分歧的。  
> 然而，亚撒很难主动对所罗门说“不行”。他做不到。  
> 至于所罗门——他那个主动性实在指望不上，需要外力推动。梅林就是这个外力。


	117. 第五特异点18

撒加利亚在罗曼医生叫他之前自己醒了。  
罗曼医生用温热的毛巾给撒加利亚擦脸，撒加利亚的小脑袋随着罗曼医生的动作一晃一晃的。罗曼医生拿走了毛巾，往撒加利亚手里塞了个面包，去看罗摩的情况了。  
撒加利亚把包着面包的纸包扒下来一点，凑过去闻了闻，咬了一口。碱水面包的韧性让撒加利亚小小地吃了一惊。他挺喜欢这种有嚼劲的食物的。  
撒加利亚咬着面包，颠颠地跑到罗曼医生身边。  
罗曼医生正在把魔力结晶分给南丁格尔和罗摩——两个射手都有独立行动的技能，对补充魔力的需求没有那么大，南丁格尔是魔力消耗很大的狂阶从者，罗摩重伤，虽然他们和立香签了临时契约能获得魔力补给，但能补充更多魔力总是好事。  
撒加利亚迅速咽下最后一口面包，把纸袋折了折，塞进腰带里侧。“罗曼医生，那是从大源中汲取的魔力吗？”  
罗曼医生点点头。做好的魔力结晶已经分完了，他就抬手现场给撒加利亚做了一个，塞进撒加利亚手心。  
撒加利亚用拇指和食指夹住那颗魔力结晶。  
对魔术师来说，制造魔力结晶是非常简单的事情：动员体内的魔术回路，魔力外放，控制魔力凝结在合适的载体上，只要有魔术回路都能办到。但是，汲取大源魔力而非体内的小源魔力，徒手不用任何载体直接制造如此高纯度的魔力结晶，这个难度高到难以想象。  
难点在于纯度。他手里的这个，几乎是一颗理想的、绝对纯净的魔力结晶。如果它出现在魔术师的工坊中，那也没什么稀奇，但它是被徒手、没有任何辅助地制造出来的。  
……有这种能力，罗曼医生为什么还斤斤计较地节约着魔力？  
撒加利亚瞄着罗曼医生的背影，他正在做出发的准备，对缓解罗摩身上诅咒的魔术进行最后一遍确认。罗曼医生的态度平静而温和，还会开朗地回应罗摩自嘲的玩笑话。  
撒加利亚的眉毛微微拧了起来。  
短暂的整顿之后，他们出发了。就像昨天那样，南丁格尔背着罗摩，罗曼医生抱着撒加利亚。  
经过昨天的无效抗争，罗摩已经对“被身为女性的护士小姐背着”这个行动方式认命了，并没有做什么无谓的反抗。  
撒加利亚自然是乖乖地搂着罗曼医生的脖子，趴在他肩膀上，看着周围的景色迅速后退。  
罗曼医生改装了约沙法带过来寻找撒加利亚的罗盘，记录了罗摩的灵基，然后通过罗摩和罗盘两个点与悉多灵基的联系来确定准确的方向。因为罗盘受自然条件下灵脉走向影响，罗摩的感应又不像机器一样精确，罗曼医生不得不频繁地矫正方向，以避免走冤枉路。  
罗摩和悉多之间可没有直接血缘关系，没法像约沙法那样直奔撒加利亚，但计算的次数多了，罗曼医生自然能得出距离和位置的大体范围。他估计，最多两个小时之后，他们就能抵达悉多所在之处——昨天下半夜的短暂休息，就是因为连续奔袭一天一夜之后直接与敌人战斗太不明智了。  
罗曼医生要矫正行进方向一直没说什么话，两个射手就有一句没一句地逗着撒加利亚讲话，来缓解赶路过程中的无聊。偶尔罗摩和南丁格尔也会搭上一两句话，毕竟，撒加利亚是个活泼而讨人喜欢的孩子。  
撒加利亚配合着游侠和牛仔逗闷子，同时有意无意地注意着罗曼医生的呼吸和心跳。这两样生命体征在从者身上只是生前投影的假象，但它们仍会受到从者们情绪的影响。  
罗曼医生的呼吸和心跳频率好像一直没变过——哪怕是他不好意思的时候、安慰人的时候、笑起来的时候，都没变过。  
撒加利亚默默地记下了这点发现，没有表现出来。  
“我们快到了。”罗曼医生提示。射手们停止说笑，跟他一起放缓脚步。  
“我感觉到她了！”罗摩猛地从南丁格尔肩头支起身体。  
“不要乱动！伤口裂开怎么办！”  
“我能感觉到她了，她就在附近！”罗摩不顾南丁格尔的呵斥，作势想要从她背上下来。  
“别着急。”罗曼医生干脆停下来，用魔术禁锢住罗摩的动作，“冷静点，罗摩王。”说完，他强化了隐藏他们气息的魔术，把趴在他肩头的撒加利亚放下来。  
“海水的味道。”绿衣的游侠抽了抽鼻子，“我先去前面看看？”  
“且慢，”罗曼医生阻止了游侠，“先让撒加利亚看看。”  
撒加利亚轻轻吹了个口哨，树林里飞来几只不同种类的小鸟，落在撒加利亚头顶、肩膀和手臂上。撒加利亚轻声跟小鸟儿们叽叽咕咕了一会儿，抬头跟罗曼医生报告了询问的结果。  
不远处海上的岛屿，应该就是悉多所在的地方。  
“看来你不打算正面攻进去。”牛仔玩着手里的左轮，饶有兴味地看着罗曼医生。  
“毕竟我们的目的是营救人质。”罗曼医生轻轻地抚摸着撒加利亚的短发。  
“我让它们去看一看？”撒加利亚请示。  
罗曼医生用魔术折了几种植物叶子，橡树叶、枫树叶、不知名草叶什么的，逐个用魔力烫下不同的标记符文。  
撒加利亚的眼睛亮起来。都没用罗曼医生解释，他捡起罗曼医生处理过的树叶交给围绕在他身边的鸟儿们，继续跟它们叽叽咕咕了一会儿。  
鸟儿们叼着树叶或者用小爪子抓着树叶四散飞走，撒加利亚闭上眼，开始跟鸟儿们同步视觉。罗曼医生双手虚扶着撒加利亚的肩膀，确保撒加利亚魔力供应充足稳定。  
十几分钟后，撒加利亚睁开眼睛：“找到她了！”  
鸟儿们没法进入地牢深处，他只能临时改变同步的对象，让精神力凭依到一只猫身上，跳到牢房的气窗边，把鸟儿们带来的树叶丢了一片下去。  
牢房中的悉多捡起飘落在地上的新鲜嫩叶，疑惑地看着。绿色的树叶上画着细细的金色符文，她辨识不出它们的含义，犹疑了一会儿，抬头望向墙壁上方露出一点微光的气窗。  
手中的树叶突然开始发光，还没等悉多做出什么反应，她的身影已经从阴暗的地牢里消失。  
有着鲜红长发的少女直接落在早有准备的南丁格尔怀里，罗曼医生抱着撒加利亚，确认悉多完整地传送过来了，简短地对架着罗摩的射手们下令：  
“撤！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贝奥武夫：？？？？？？  
> 撒加利亚：所罗门王有点奇怪，不知道怎么回事……


	118. 第五特异点19

南丁格尔抱着悉多一边跑一边解释情况。  
“你丈夫一直坚持要亲自去救你，我就暂时让他先睡了。”  
“等到了安全的地方，我就能尝试转移他身上的诅咒，让他的伤势能正常恢复。”罗曼医生接口。“之后就由他自己向你解释吧。”  
悉多应了一声，安静下来。  
撒加利亚趴在罗曼医生肩头，瞄着悉多的神色。罗摩自己都承认他对不起悉多，那么悉多是怎么想的呢？撒加利亚伸长了脖子，似乎想观察得更仔细些。罗曼医生察觉到他的动作，伸手在他头顶上轻轻按了一下。  
“别乱动。”  
撒加利亚对着罗曼医生“嘿嘿”地笑了笑，乖巧地趴回去，然后顺着魔力的联系给罗曼医生递了一句话。【悉多好像看不见罗摩。】  
罗曼医生轻轻拍了拍撒加利亚的后背。撒加利亚在罗曼医生肩头蹭蹭，不动了。  
一个多小时后，他们终于抵达了昨晚露营过的地方。罗曼医生抓了条不长眼想袭击他们的蛇，将罗摩身上的诅咒剥离并转移出去。这次操作花的时间比先前转移撒加利亚身上的伤势要多很多，罗曼医生必须十分小心，万一从罗摩身上剥离的诅咒自己跑到跟罗摩共用灵基的悉多小姐身上，那就完了。南丁格尔小姐接手了接下来的治疗。罗曼医生双手合十对着刚被他火化的蛇拜了拜，这才喘了口气。  
游侠和牛仔在附近有点距离的地方警戒，撒加利亚和悉多并排坐在旁边。  
“现在伤口只剩这么浅一点点了——马上就好啦。”撒加利亚右手拇指和食指比划着一咪咪的距离，给悉多实时语音直播。发色鲜红的少女一手紧紧揪着自己的衣襟，气都不敢喘地盯着南丁格尔小姐手心治疗魔术的微光。  
她看不见他。  
“他再休息一会儿就能醒了，稍微等等吧。”罗曼医生安慰道。  
“谢谢您。”悉多抬起头，鲜艳澄澈的眼睛忍不住看着南丁格尔小姐身边铺在地上的草叶。  
“不用客气，这只是身为医生的本分啦。”罗曼医生温和爽朗地笑着，“在哪之前，我能问你几个问题吗？”罗曼医生想了想，坐在了撒加利亚另一边，隔着撒加利亚跟悉多说话。  
“……是想问我为什么看不见夫君的问题吗？”  
撒加利亚小脸上忍不住露出一点担忧。悉多伸出纤细的手指，轻轻摸了摸撒加利亚的头顶。  
“原因很简单——我就是罗摩。”  
“哎？”撒加利亚和罗曼医生一齐微微歪头，发出疑惑的语气词。这一大一小同步率奇高、完全一样的动作让神情忧郁的悉多也忍不住稍微露出一点笑意。  
“请问您知道罗摩大人受到的诅咒吗？我是说，生前。”  
罗曼医生抬起手挠了挠后颈，“我记得是……在杀掉一只叫波林的猿猴时，由于使用背后偷袭，被波林的妻子下了诅咒。”  
“是的，【即使成功夺回妻子，也将无法共享这份喜悦】，即使成为了英灵，那个诅咒依然将我们拆散。我们无法见面。”  
“怎么会这样……”撒加利亚的眉毛又拧起来了。  
悉多忧伤中带着一点爱怜地轻轻用指尖轻轻抚摸着撒加利亚的眉心，他头顶的一撮不服帖的头发失去了悉多手掌的压制又支楞起来了。  
“当作为从者被召唤的时候，我或者他会作为罗摩被召唤。绝不可能被同时召唤，就算在圣杯战争中，我们也注定无法相遇。……这次，也许是这个世界过于不稳定了吧。但是，如果他醒来，我应该会消失。毕竟，他才是真正的英雄——”  
撒加利亚刷地站起来转身抓着罗曼医生的袖子，盯着他看。  
“罗曼医生，你一定有办法解决这个问题的吧？”  
“……”罗曼医生一时没有说话。  
“没关系的，”悉多轻声安慰着撒加利亚，“他从来没有放弃过我，这样就行了。”  
撒加利亚没得到肯定的答案，小脑袋耷拉下去，那绺头发都支楞不起来了。  
“罗摩和悉多的灵基，就像是双黄蛋。没办法长出两只小鸡的——如果是亚撒在的话，说不定还能有些办法……”罗曼医生把自己的刘海向后捋，看着撒加利亚蔫哒哒的样子出了会儿神。  
“如果亚撒在的话……他会怎么做？”罗曼医生自言自语了一会儿，突然直起身，差点把站得太近的撒加利亚撞倒。他慌忙捞住撒加利亚道歉，然后看向悉多。  
“我有个想法，但对你可能有点危险，你愿不愿意试一试？”  
“会危及到罗摩大人吗？”  
“我只打算对你的灵基做点改动，不会触及他。”  
“我愿意。再差也不会比现在更差了。”  
“亚撒——我是说，我的孩子，”罗曼医生跟南丁格尔打了一声招呼，领着悉多稍微走出几十米距离，“曾经同时以裁定者和魔术师的两个身份出现，”他用魔术清理出一片整齐的空地，让悉多站在中央，“虽然他是投影出一份自己的灵基，和你们的情况并不相同，但两个不同职介的亚撒共用一个灵基的情况，也可以视为‘双黄蛋’的状态。虽然这个状态是临时的，但稍微对你的灵基做些改动，也不是不能维持这个状态——至少，保证他的醒来不会导致你的消失，这一点，我还是有把握的。”  
“由于你没有灵基改造的技能。”罗曼医生像是在进行术前告知，神情十分严肃。“实际操作中，需要你跟我缔结临时的主从契约，由我出手改造你的灵基。毕竟，你除了罗摩妻子的身份，还曾被尊为农业方面的女神——除了罗摩的灵基，你应该还有自己的灵基。”  
撒加利亚远远地站在边上张望着，稍微有那么一点点担心。感觉到动静的绿衣游侠过来看了看，撒加利亚稍微解释了一下，游侠就把他捞起来让撒加利亚坐在他肩膀上，一起守在旁边。  
“不是作为罗摩的附属，而是作为农业女神、足以与罗摩这位大英雄并肩的，名为悉多的英灵。”罗马尼·阿其曼语气平稳而镇定，有效地安抚了悉多的忐忑。  
“准备好了吗？”他鼓励地看着悉多，得到少女鼓足勇气的一个重重的点头。  
“那么，我开始了。”  
罗曼医生站在悉多面前，闭上眼。澎湃的魔力迅速充满了被清理出的这片空地，属于“罗马尼·阿其曼”的外形伪装逐渐褪去，露出所罗门王的真容。  
手套消失了，白皙纤长的双手肤色瞬间变深，也变得更强健有力，复杂的纹路爬满裸露的双臂，十枚朴素的黄金指环凭空出现，原本橘粉色的半长头发伸长变浅，大把羊毛般纯白的长发因为涌动的魔力而飘飞起来，原本简单整洁的制服装束也变成古代王繁复的正装。  
撒加利亚的嘴巴已经变成了“O”形。扛着撒加利亚的无貌之王嘴巴已经变成了躺倒的“D”形。  
密密麻麻根本看不清楚的符文围绕着悉多。原本做好了承受痛苦准备的悉多惊讶地看着对面模样大变的魔术师，除了魔力涌入带来的暖意之外并无不适——倒是有点怪怪的，类似痒的感觉，不难忍耐。  
悉多扎起的辫子被涌动的魔力吹散，身上方便活动的短裙变得更长，银红色的面纱罩住了她的面孔，长及脚踝的头发也自动拢成辫子。  
魔力的洪流逐渐褪去。所罗门王睁开金色的眼睛，露出微笑，“感觉怎么样，女神？”  
悉多下意识地挽紧了挎在臂弯的篮子，下意识地低头看了一眼——篮子里都是沉甸甸的稻穗。她用比平常更小的步幅活动了一下长裙包裹的腿和脚，全身上下的金饰发出悦耳的叮叮当当声。  
“我感觉很好。”  
“那么……撒加利亚？”所罗门王低头——撒加利亚从绿衣的游侠肩头下来就像一颗小炮弹一样冲过来直接撞在他腿上。  
撒加利亚两眼放光地伸着胳膊：“抱抱！”  
所罗门很自然地把手伸到撒加利亚腋下，捞起他，搂住，让他坐在自己手臂上，然后更加自然地重新披上罗曼医生的伪装。  
撒加利亚默默地鼓起腮帮子。  
“怎么了？”  
“……没。”撒加利亚趴在罗曼医生肩头不吱声了。


	119. 第五特异点20

撒加利亚撅着嘴趴在罗曼医生的肩头，吭吭唧唧的不开心。  
“我想看看王的样子嘛。”  
“……呃，这个嘛，”罗曼医生表情瞬间垮下来，“抱歉，撒加利亚，我这个状态，嗯，对大家都好。”魔术师带着一点讪讪的笑意，轻轻拍拍撒加利亚的后背。  
“先回去吧，罗摩差不多快醒了。”  
罗曼医生向着游侠微微点头示意。  
绿衣的游侠缓缓吐出一口气，抬头看向罗曼医生。  
被撒加利亚称为王，并非约沙法或亚撒王，而且，刚刚他投影出了十枚戒指——虽然没明说出来，他的真名也显而易见了。  
真是了不得的大人物啊。  
绿衣的游侠挥了挥手，示意自己稍后再过去。  
“病人还在休息。”南丁格尔小姐带着责备的语气低声警告刚刚动静不小的某个魔术师。罗曼医生把撒加利亚放下来，比划着道歉。  
罗摩确实快醒了。他闭着眼，手脚不安地动着，口中含混地呼唤着悉多的名字。可是，悉多看不见，也听不见。  
撒加利亚仰头瞧着悉多茫然无助的神情，轻轻咬住嘴唇。他想了想，伸出小手拉住悉多的裙摆，拽着她走向罗摩。撒加利亚在罗摩身边跪坐下来，拉着悉多也坐下来，然后抓着悉多的手去碰罗摩的脸。  
……穿过去了。撒加利亚睁大了眼睛。  
悉多笑了。“没关系的。”她收回手，轻轻摸着撒加利亚的头顶，“我能感觉到罗摩大人就在这里，已经足够了。”  
撒加利亚扁着嘴巴不说话。  
罗摩很快醒了。短暂的混乱后，罗摩终于接受了他仍然无法与妻子相见的事实。气氛有点沉重得过头。  
撒加利亚腾地站起来，上前两步，抓住罗摩的左手，然后拉着他走两步，抓住悉多的右手。  
撒加利亚笑得很甜：“抓紧，别松手——这样就不会丢了。”

当天夜里，罗曼医生一行人紧赶慢赶地跟立香她们汇合了。毕竟都是从者，罗摩伤势痊愈之后，增益魔术助益下全力前进的速度非常可观——而且这次可以直接靠着罗曼医生在玛修盾上留下的术式进行定位，不必担心走冤枉路。  
“罗摩先生，”玛修眼睛亮起来，“您康复了吗？”  
“是的，罗曼医生移除诅咒之后，南丁格尔小姐治愈了我。”罗摩神色有些复杂地回答晚玛修的问题，然后低头看了一眼撒加利亚，又顺着撒加利亚的目光看向另一边。  
“那么……您是悉多小姐吧？我是玛修·基列莱特，”  
“我是藤丸立香。”  
“你们好。”红发的少女轻声回答，然后她也低下头，看向撒加利亚，撒加利亚跟悉多对上眼，连忙180度扭头看向罗摩。  
藤丸立香和玛修一齐看向中间站着的撒加利亚。  
撒加利亚左手牵着悉多，右手牵着罗摩，视线一直在来回看小夫妻的脸。  
“说来话长。”罗曼医生笑着挠了挠后脑勺，“总之……”  
“就是这么回事。”撒加利亚两只小手合到一起——玛修和立香眼睁睁地看着罗摩和悉多的手指头有一部分重合了。  
“他们没法看到彼此。”绿衣的游侠补充说明，嘴边叼着那根草随着他说话一动一动的。  
“哎？明明是相爱的夫妻，却不能相见吗？”稍微有点陌生的少女声音响起——是替代约沙法被召唤了的枪兵伊丽莎白·巴托里。  
“但是，他们还是能感觉到彼此之间的爱意吧？余觉得此种感情甚为美丽。”龙娘的好搭档罗马皇帝接口。  
尼禄拖着一只死去的公鹿。  
撒加利亚的眼神立刻就不对了。罗曼医生觉得有点不妙，上前两步向撒加利亚走去，刚转了个方向，就看到了跟在尼禄后面，同样刚刚打猎归来的约兰。  
约兰手上拎着一只看不出什么种类的鸟，还有一只野兔。  
罗摩和悉多都感觉到了撒加利亚情绪的异常——小夫妻俩一齐蹲下来，拉着撒加利亚的手，问他怎么了。  
“哇——！”小可爱哭了。  
罗曼医生脑子“嗡”的一声，也管不得别的了，赶紧把撒加利亚抱到一边哄。  
立香想了想，对面色担忧的玛修摇摇头，转向牛仔和射手询问起他们那边的情况。罗曼医生一边对撒加利亚亲亲抱抱地哄着，一边也听了一耳朵。  
似乎原先立香的计划是召唤尼禄和齐格飞，但忠厚寡言的屠龙者没抵过伊丽莎白的强烈要求，被她顶替了名额。至于为什么约沙法没把约兰带走，立香没说，不过罗曼医生已经知道了。罗曼医生哄着撒加利亚，心想，幸好现在是晚上亚撒不在。  
约兰一声不吭地把兔子和鸟收拾干净，切块扔进火堆上吊着的汤锅里。杰罗尼莫和射手们把公鹿抬远了一些，他也没凑过去。  
玛修凑到罗曼医生身边，跟医生你一句我一句地安慰着撒加利亚，玛修拿出菲奥蕾做的棉花糖夹心焦糖小饼干，塞进撒加利亚手里。  
约兰看了一眼在跟从者们讨论正事的立香，默默地走向玛修。他需要盐。玛修和立香身上都有补给，但他并不打算去打扰立香。  
“……够了啊，你。”约兰凉凉地用希伯来语说。生前撒加利亚没少杀人，在这哭兔子野鸡，是想笑掉他的牙齿吗？  
跟亚撒在梦中聊过之后，约兰像是豁出去了似的，也不打算做表面文章了。  
他就是看不惯撒加利亚。只是……约兰瞟了毫无形象、低声下气地哄着撒加利亚的罗曼医生一眼。他哪里像所罗门王了？这也和传说差太多了吧？王不是被骗了吧？  
撒加利亚哭得更大声了。罗曼医生抬头，看了约兰一眼。约兰下意识地后退，差点撞到了刚走过来的立香。  
“约兰，”亚撒的声音从立香手环里传出来，“别欺负撒加利亚。”  
约兰把脸扭过去，“请给我盐，谢谢。”他对着玛修说。然后他接了盐就走了。  
“呃……亚撒？？你没睡？”  
“今早睡过头了。”亚撒轻声回答。他稍微停顿了一会儿，无奈地警告：“撒加利亚，不要欺负罗曼医生。”  
“哎？”玛修没忍住，发出疑惑的声音。  
撒加利亚把头埋在罗曼医生怀里不吭声。  
罗曼医生犹疑地轻轻抬起撒加利亚的小脸。他并不是干打雷不下雨，但闹的成分也不少。  
撒加利亚可怜兮兮地冲罗曼医生眨巴眨巴眼睛，吸了吸鼻子。  
罗曼医生忍不住笑了。他伸手刮了刮撒加利亚的小鼻子，又在他额头上亲了亲。  
撒加利亚有点不好意思，把脸藏了起来。  
胜利会师之后的众人一边准备晚饭一边互相熟悉、交换情报（顺带一提玛修成功阻止了伊丽莎白的献唱——偶像的表演怎么能在这种荒郊野外没有舞台的地方呢？）。  
出乎立香意料，约兰做的汤很好喝，跟她在耶路撒冷厨房里喝过的、菲奥蕾煮的汤味道极其相似。  
是亚撒老师教的，还是约沙法教的呢？  
立香下意识地搜寻约兰的身影，找到了端着胳膊靠在树干上发呆的约兰。他坐得离人群有点距离，其他人被篝火勾勒出的影子覆盖着他半张脸。  
立香想了想，从自己的储备粮食里找出一个碱水面包，走过去，递给约兰。  
“谢谢，我不需要进食。”约兰冷淡地回答。  
立香平伸着手，“尝尝吧，亚撒老师亲手做的。”  
约兰迟疑了一下。  
似乎是听到了“亚撒”这个关键词，原本跟罗摩说笑的撒加利亚“噌”地牛头，跟约兰对上了试线。  
立香恍惚听见了空气里劈里啪啦的电流声。  
约兰慢条斯理地接过立香手里的纸包，再次道谢，一点点拆开，咬了一口。  
好硬。  
约兰面色丝毫不变，以比平时慢得多的速度吃掉了这个虽然不难吃但实际不合他口味的面包，然后仔细地折好包装纸，收起来。  
他平静地看了撒加利亚一眼。  
撒加利亚鼓起来的腮帮子突然泄了气，然后他神色平静地从腰带里拿出张包装纸甩了甩，又收回去。  
约兰：“……”


	120. 第五特异点21

立香和玛修睡了，营地也陷入安静。周围有风声、夜行动物悉悉索索的动静和虫鸣，再没别的声音。  
罗曼医生闭着眼，缓慢地从大源汲取魔力补充白天的消耗。18世纪的美洲大陆神秘消退得比欧洲快得多，空气中得魔力几乎和21世纪一样稀薄，补充的效率确实有点低。  
好在恢复为从者之后，他就不那么需要睡眠了，也不需要用药物强行提神。有时间的话他还是尽可能多补充一点算一点，毕竟他用起魔力来消耗得很快。  
罗曼医生睁眼瞧了瞧，撒加利亚靠在他怀里睡得很香。睡着之后小家伙显得更乖了，完全看不出白天的活泼和调皮。撒加利亚比亚撒小时候更闹腾些，这孩子非常聪明脑筋又灵活，恐怕没少让约沙法掉头发吧？  
亚撒肯定非常喜欢撒加利亚这样有活力的、健康的孩子。瞧撒加利亚的模样就知道了，这孩子根本没受过什么气，更没受过伤害。  
说起来，撒加利亚和约兰也不怎么把神当回事。饭前饭后的祷告就是做做样子，根本不走心，饮食上的禁忌规矩也稀松，至少约兰在跟撒加利亚较劲的时候表示了更乐意狩猎猛兽来吃，他才不爱吃软趴趴的食草兔子。  
是亚撒的影响吧。  
罗曼医生轻轻地吸了一口气，又缓缓地吐出去。他的心底微微地浮起一丝异样。这种微妙的感觉，其实在他还是普通人罗马尼·阿其曼的时候就出现过了。在亚撒给他念传道书的时候，亚撒省去了一切跟“神”有关的字眼，那些省去字眼后上下不连贯的句子，亚撒把“神”都换成了“我”。传道书篇幅不长改也改不了多少，如果是箴言的话，按亚撒的改法，两万字不得删掉一万字去？  
他也不是非得要求亚撒敬畏神，但就是微妙地别扭。罗曼医生说不上来自己是什么感觉。最初的时候，稍微是有点恼火……吧？类似于开卷考试给亚撒答案他还瞎答那种感觉？  
罗曼医生仔细琢磨着自己的感觉，这种微妙的不爽，应该不是因为亚撒不敬神，而是因为亚撒没有听他的话吧？所罗门是根本不会在乎这些的。在乎这种细枝末节的，是罗马尼·阿其曼。他不喜欢听到亚撒说“不”。  
这不对。罗曼医生悄悄地对自己说。就算是所罗门，也不该因为这种事情介怀。  
他有什么资格呢？  
罗曼医生努力回忆着。亚撒一生都不寻求神这件事，他在亚撒出生前就知道了。但是，按照神给他的启示，亚撒是他的继承人。  
神不是人。也许行走在人间、降低了位格的神明投影和半神，会因为人的祈愿或者善恶而沾染上人的习性，也许神的力量会被人借来做各种各样好的坏的的事情，但真正的神本身是没有善恶好坏的——向祂祈求什么，祂就会回应什么。绝对公平、公正且一视同仁。  
三千年前的以色列遵循着神的规则运行。毫无疑问，这是正确和合理的。没有神明庇护的城池和国家会迅速灭亡。所有人都遵从神的意志生活，至多是因为信仰的神不同而有所纷争。这是羊羔生下来就会吃奶一般正常和自然的事情，没有任何一只羊羔会在吃奶之前思考吃奶这件事的必要性和正确性。  
亚撒不一样。他生来就不一样。亚撒对整个世界充满了好奇。太阳为何东升西落？雨水从哪儿来？为什么蛋清和蛋黄会变成小鸟？为什么人的皮肤、头发、眼睛有那么多种颜色？为什么猫一窝生好几个，人却只能生一两个？鸟儿能飞多高？月亮有多远？海的尽头在哪里？  
在所有人都相信食物是神的恩赐的时候，亚撒在窗台上瓦盆里养了鹰嘴豆。从种子不发芽烂在泥土里开始，逐渐能让种子长成瘦弱的小苗，施肥过多烧死过一次，重来之后顺利抽条开花，蹿到比亚撒还高一大截，不得不移栽到庭院里，然后，季节不对没结果，来年又重新开始——从第一颗埋下去的种子到结出果实，过了将两年半的时间。  
亚撒五岁的时候，就知道食物是怎么来的了。  
罗曼回忆着亚撒偷偷给窗台上的鹰嘴豆“施肥”，却让侍女们误认为他尿了床的乌龙事，勾起嘴角。  
亚撒的灵魂从一开始就是自由的。  
多好啊。拥有“自我”和“愿望”，对明天心怀期待，按照自己的意志生活，选择自己的道路，并为此付出努力——这是多么奢侈的自由。也许这点自由在现代看来是再寻常不过的，人人都有的东西，在遵循神明的规则运转的三千年前却足以称为奇迹。  
人的命运本就不该交给全能的神，人类应当凭借自己的意志而生活。  
万物终将终结，但这不是绝望。人生是明知自身的局限，却能鼓起勇气面对死与断绝。  
如注定坠落的星辰般辉煌，如必将凋零的花朵般美丽。  
罗曼医生用目光抚摸撒加利亚香甜的睡脸，想到这孩子醒着时十足鲜活的模样。  
亚撒亲手带大的孩子是自由的。约沙法是，撒加利亚也是，甚至约兰也是。不遵循神的旨意，自己选择道路，自由地追求自己的希望，或是自主地回应所爱之人的愿望。  
罗曼医生闭上眼睛。他配不上亚撒这样优秀的继承人。  
他把亚撒推进了父子祖孙你死我活的绝地。他用王位把亚撒捆绑在耶路撒冷。他用继承人的名号束缚了亚撒一生。  
他剥夺了亚撒的自由。他丢下了亚撒一个人。  
所罗门生前不具备理解感情的机制，是无能为力，但罗马尼·阿其曼不是。像梅林说的那样，没有比罗马尼·阿其曼更孬的男人了。  
现在神已经不会再给他启示了,那又怎样呢？  
他应该把自由还给亚撒。  
他早该这样做了，他有太多该说的话没说，该做的事没做。


	121. 第五特异点22

关于下一步的行动，他们讨论了相当长的时间。  
“亚撒，你的意见呢？”  
亚撒没有立刻回答罗曼医生的问题。他扫了一眼立香一路跋涉积累下来的特异点环境数据，估算了一下他们还有多少时间。  
“分兵。”  
“我也这么想。”罗摩应了一声。  
“不管过程怎样，我们的最终目的是夺取圣杯、解决特异点的扭曲。”亚撒向立香和玛修解说，“针对量产士兵是没有意义的，我们需要实施的是斩首行动。”  
“暗杀吗？”一身鲜红的罗马皇帝双手按着剑柄，露出微笑。  
“对。不过，也有可能不得不变成正面刺杀。”罗曼医生说。“需要注意的是，如果在我们成功之前东西战线崩溃，特异点就彻底没救了，所以我们需要和西部合众国结盟。”  
罗摩接上了罗曼医生的思路：“我们需要合众国牵制凯尔特量产士兵的主要兵力，而且合众国高端战力稀缺，这是互惠互利的合作。”  
“我的建议是尼禄陛下和罗摩王分头行动。”亚撒补充，“罗摩王跟立香一道，毕竟西部合众国有迦尔纳。他的灵基强度跟你不相上下，而且他是枪阶。”  
罗摩和迦尔纳都是印度的英雄，沟通障碍肯定比其他人少。  
“迦尔纳……太阳神的神子。正好。”罗摩笑着应了。  
“那我们俩就是刺杀队了。”伊丽莎白非常自然地挽住尼禄的胳膊。  
罗曼医生看着亚撒的影像，“我、立香、玛修肯定是要去见那位‘总统王’的。”  
亚撒的视线从侧面转向正面。他当然明白他的王是什么意思。  
最难对付的迦尔纳身上具备神性，而抽取异教神明的存在概念是所罗门王的拿手好戏。其他从者更不是所罗门王的对手。就算对方有隐藏战力，只要罗摩能帮所罗门王争取一点点咏唱魔术的时间，他们就能把敌人轰成渣。  
必要的武力可以保证友好交流正常进行，过多的武力就可能转变为不必要的误会了。  
亚撒面不改色，继续说道：“我建议南丁格尔小姐也跟立香一道。”  
布拉瓦茨基夫人和南丁格尔生活在同一时代。亚撒不知道她们是否见过面，但是，出身上流社会却投身当时地位卑微的护士职业的南丁格尔，和远东来的女占卜师，都是引起过欧洲上流社会大范围轰动的女性。她们在同一个城市居住数年，至少是互相听说过的。  
提灯天使的声望在那个年代非常高，亚撒当然要让这一点发挥作用。亚撒并不担心狂战士的不可控性——即使现在南丁格尔小姐因为职介狂战士受到了一定影响，她的意志依然坚定高洁。  
“这样，三个从者应该能确保基本的战力了，毕竟我们是去结盟的，不是砸场子。”亚撒总结。  
罗曼医生微微地眨了眨眼。亚撒的意思是要他隐藏好自己的身份。  
除了给悉多改变灵基那次，他一直披着罗曼医生的伪装，“活人”的概念显露于外，估计就连看见他真身的绿衣游侠和悉多都不能肯定地说他是从者——毕竟这世上还有降灵术、神术和凭依之类的东西。  
“我会做好两手准备，”罗曼医生直视着影像中亚撒的眼睛。“如果……”  
“我！还有我！”撒加利亚蹦跶着举手，没等亚撒训他，小家伙语似连珠地说：“我跟刺杀队一起！罗曼医生可以带人以我为坐标传送，节省赶路的时间！而且我可以让鸟儿们探路避开敌人！”他插完话，讨好地对着被打断的罗曼医生笑，眨着眼卖萌。撒加利亚已经知道谁说话最好使了——他可不想跟自家大哥一队。  
罗曼医生揉了揉他的头顶，什么都没说。  
不得不说，撒加利亚这话插得很及时。亚撒还没说出来的那句“约兰，撒加利亚，你们保护好悉多小姐”被堵了回去。撒加利亚话刚说完，站在人群边缘的约兰就抬抬眼皮，“如果两位射手大哥和萨满先生都加入刺杀队的话，我留下来保护悉多小姐吧。麻烦罗曼医生帮一下忙制作简单的阵地，我们藏起来自保是没问题的。”  
约兰也不想跟撒加利亚一队。他这个抱着胳膊站着，态度平和地说话的模样，像极了约沙法。  
约兰和撒加利亚对视了一眼，又各自移开眼神。然后，约兰看向罗摩，撒加利亚看向了悉多。  
悉多点了点头表示愿意。她知道自己没有什么战斗能力，她安全才能保证罗摩大人能发挥全部实力战胜敌人。  
“悉多怎么说？”罗摩问撒加利亚。  
“她点头了。”  
于是罗摩也向约兰点点头。  
分兵的两路都定了下来。向西结盟的有立香、玛修、罗曼医生、罗摩、南丁格尔，向东刺杀的有尼禄、伊丽莎白、比利小子、罗宾汉、杰罗尼莫和撒加利亚。  
撒加利亚还记得他逃命时走过的路线，他领路，尼禄陛下带队，很快出发。同时，罗曼医生向西部合众国的控制区释放了广而告之的简单魔术，估计过不了多久，布拉瓦茨基夫人就会收到他们要求拜访的信息。  
亚撒盯着屏幕，对示巴的参数进行细致的连续微调。他是如此专注，以至于盖提亚出现在她背后时他都没察觉。  
金发的兽盯着亚撒的后脑勺不作声。一旁的帕拉塞尔苏斯抬头，询问地看了他一眼。  
盖提亚本不想理他，但还是做了个“嘘”的手势。  
炼金术士一动，亚撒稍微分出了一点注意力，也就发现了盖提亚。亚撒伸手向后一捞，把盖提亚变成小豹子，抱到腿上搂着。等进度条的十几秒间，亚撒腾出手给盖提亚顺了顺毛，又匆忙在他头顶上亲了一下以作安抚，然后手又回到桌面上敲击着键盘。  
盖提亚在亚撒腿上趴了一会儿，自己变成小孩子的模样，学着亚撒小时候在所罗门王怀里的姿势，靠近亚撒心口。  
亚撒非常自然地收回左手把他往上抱了抱，避免盖提亚滑下去。  
盖提亚默不作声地听着亚撒的心跳。  
他是对的。


	122. 第五特异点23

布拉瓦茨基夫人很快就出现在立香她们面前。太阳的神子把她放下就站到了一边。娇小的女魔术师落地，整理了一下高速飞行之后凌乱的头发，戴上帽子。  
“我是海伦娜·比洛夫娜·布拉瓦茨基，我收到了你们的传讯——弗罗伦斯，你可让我找了好久。”  
“有人需要治疗吗？”护士小姐问她。  
“哎？”  
“没有病人，你找我做什么？”  
“讨厌啦，明明是你先不告而别的……”  
“布拉瓦茨基……小姐，您好，”立香果断插话，“我是藤丸立香，她是我的从者玛修·基列莱特，这位是罗马尼·阿其曼医生，还有——”  
“罗摩，叫我罗摩就好。”  
“时间紧迫，我们能边走边聊吗？”立香直视着布拉瓦茨基夫人。立香身旁的玛修站得笔直，浅紫色的眼睛看向一旁拎着枪站着的迦尔纳。太阳的神子面无表情地回视着玛修，两个人对视了一会儿。  
迦尔纳歪了歪头，似乎是在表达疑惑。他这个动作只持续了一瞬。“我确实是迦尔纳。”  
玛修微微睁大眼睛，然后点点头。  
“好啊。你们的来意我已经知道了。王确实同意接见你们，但是，我奉劝你们不要太乐观哟。”布拉瓦茨基夫人笑眯眯地说。“毕竟——如果王征服了世界，就没问题啦。”  
她的话音刚落，迦尔纳就自己飞到天上。布拉瓦茨基夫人引路，众人启程。  
“恕我冒昧，您从何得出‘没问题’这个结论的？”罗曼医生皱起眉头。  
“如果王赢得胜利，这块大陆大概会成为脱离次元的雷姆利亚，永远徘徊下去吧。”女魔术师愉快地笑着。“就像英灵座那样——你们觉得不好吗？”  
她根本不在乎人理这种东西。  
“不好。我不承认这种治疗方法，以为把坏掉的东西切除就万事大吉这种想法是绝对不能容忍的。”  
“弗洛伦斯，”布拉瓦茨基夫人叹了口气，“我就知道你会这么想。”  
“恕我直言，”亚撒打开了影像的传输，“你的王没有获胜的机会。”他在布拉瓦茨基夫人反驳前问：“你是相当出色的魔术师，布拉瓦茨基小姐，我不相信你没有预见到事态的发展。”  
“你怎么称呼？”  
“亚撒，亚比央之子。”  
布拉瓦茨基夫人停下脚步。“所罗门王继承人那个亚撒？犹大的第三代王？”  
亚撒笑了，他非常愉快地点了点头。  
布拉瓦茨基夫人沉默了一会儿。  
“……走吧，”她加快了脚步，“王的性子还挺急的。晚了可不好。”  
“布拉瓦茨基小姐，”立香动用了增益魔术跟上她，“这位总统王，是什么样的人呢？”  
“这个嘛，一会儿见了就知道了。”  
“那么，你为什么要侍奉这位王呢？”玛修好奇地问。  
“我生前多少受过他一些照顾。而且，我不是凯尔特人，没得选哟。说起来，我也很好奇——你们知道现在这个国家正处于战争中吧？同时挑战双方可不是什么好主意哟。”  
“所以我们要求结盟啊。”立香爽快地回答。  
布拉瓦茨基夫人又笑了。

“我把人带回来了哟~”布拉瓦茨基夫人带着立香一行人进入风格完全不美国的城塞中。  
机械化步兵守卫对她的话做出了答复：“明白。距总统王阁下驾临还有一分钟。”  
亚撒在进入城堡前就关闭了影像，现在盯着着屏幕上的数据，眼睛都不眨。  
然后，扬声器中传来过于巨大的吼声，让亚撒和他身边的帕拉塞尔苏斯一齐哆嗦了一下。  
“终于能见到那位天使了吗？你们知道我有多么期盼这个瞬间吗？本来预定在驱逐了那群凯尔特人后再郑重邀请的，但能早点见到也不错！”  
罗曼医生看向了南丁格尔小姐，然后悄无声息地往旁边靠了靠，拉了罗摩一把，让南丁格尔和立香站在正中间。  
“边走路边自言自语的毛病还是改不了啊，那至少声音能不能放轻一点啊。”布拉瓦茨基夫人无奈地抱怨。  
这位总统王的音量已经令人震撼了，真正露面之后更加令人震撼——她们看到了星条旗配色的狮头紧身衣（？）。  
布拉瓦茨基夫人愉快地笑着，“吃了一惊吧？”  
托马斯·阿尔瓦·爱迪生，这是狮头人身的总统王自报的姓名。这位自信爆棚的总统王先是极力邀请闻名遐迩的南丁格尔小姐加入他的麾下，又来招揽拥有复数从者的立香这个御主，以及——  
“还有这位魔术师，呃，”他并没有什么关于罗马尼·阿其曼的情报，“想必也是难得一见的人才吧？有兴趣在美利坚这个最先进最合理的国家大展拳脚吗？那些凯尔特的涡虫，居然敢跟我拼产量，哈哈哈哈——”  
罗曼医生看向了护士小姐。  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”南丁格尔以完全不符合狂战士职介的理性态度问。  
“当然可以，我很乐意解答淑女的提问。”  
“你打算以何种方式修正这个世界？”  
“修正？没有必要修正这个时代。一旦打败凯尔特人，我就能拿到圣杯，只要加以改良，就能防止这个时代被烧为灰烬。如此一来，与其他时代完全脱离的美利坚将会诞生。”  
“那其他的时代呢？”玛修忍不住追问。  
“应该会毁灭吧。”  
“那这样就没有任何意义了！”  
“说什么傻话呢，永存的美利坚，这不是很棒吗？向那些只知道繁殖的凯尔特人宣誓，我的发明才是人类之光！”  
“所以，你扩大战线的原因，是为了证明你自己的能力？”罗摩忍不住了。  
“那些被抛弃的士兵们——” 护士小姐深深吸了一口气。  
“对此，我也很心痛。”狮头露出了人性化的低落表情，“但是，听好了，南丁格尔小姐，对现在的我们而言，对我而言，这个国家就是一切，身为王，最重要的就是守护好自己的国家这份职责——”  
“够了。”三个人同时打断了他。  
出声的是南丁格尔、罗曼医生和亚撒。  
南丁格尔掏出了枪。迦尔纳立刻出言警告，罗曼医生用上了强化魔术，扯着她胳膊，罗摩犹豫了一下也来帮忙。  
“放开我！我早就知道，有这种眼神的领袖绝对会将一切引向毁灭！总是在最后表示这不是自己的责任，说什么‘事情本不该如此’？”  
“——你的意见呢，藤丸立香？要不要加入我们？还有这位魔术师，”狮头人靠近橘色头发的少女。“给你们三分钟时间，好好考虑一下吧。”  
亚撒的影像直接投射在了狮子头的鼻子前面：”爱迪生先生，你的言行，像极了在连任选举时只想着如何糊弄过这一关的现任总统，你根本没打算考虑人和谐民的未来。”  
还没等爱迪生做出什么反应，罗曼医生就向前一步，挡在立香前面。“把私人的信念强加给国家必然会遭报应，以无辜的平民性命为代价实现自身的理想，这不是什么值得自豪的行为。合格的君主不会以此为傲——”  
“你简直是把人命当游戏！”罗摩紧紧拉着南丁格尔，也忍不住出声。  
“你不配当王。”亚撒结语。  
“你们，胆子真的好大哟。在我们地盘上挑衅我们的王？”布拉瓦茨基夫人相当诧异。  
“布拉瓦茨基夫人，美利坚确实有着相当健全的国家政权，所以总统的权利受到了很大限制。”亚撒慢条斯理地回答，“总统是美国的象征——吉祥物，我觉得很恰当。”  
狮子头已经明显充血变红了。爱迪生强压着怒火，绕过亚撒的影像，看向橘色头发的少女。  
“小丫头，你的回答呢？”  
“如果你不打算修复人理，我坚持拒绝。”  
“——！！”  
“友情提示，”亚撒的影像再一次刷在爱迪生的鼻子前面，“十一天之后，你们脚下的土地会分崩离析，在脱离次元之前，这个国家将化为尘土。”  
“什么？”


	123. 第五特异点24

除了罗曼医生和布拉瓦茨基夫人，在场的所有人都惊呆了。  
“我和菲利普斯已经各自核查过计算过程和结果了，这个结论没有问题。不管持有圣杯的人是谁，他使用圣杯的方式都太粗糙了。”  
“危言耸听！你们这些人——是凯尔特人派来的奸细吧？”伴随着爱迪生的怒吼，强烈的电流从他身边四散。  
“发明王，”迦尔纳站在地上，盯着亚撒的影像看了一会儿，“他是认真的。”  
“你说什么？迦尔纳君，这个时候连你也要动摇军心吗？”  
“王，先前我没来得及跟你说，不过我确实察觉到了灵脉的异动。我推测不出具体时间，但我确实认为近期很可能发生大的地质变化——”布拉瓦茨基夫人用食指挠着侧脸，有些尴尬地笑着。“不如我们先听听他们说什么，如何？”  
“海伦娜，你也被他们蛊惑了吗？”爱迪生显得更加愤怒了，“我绝对——”  
玛修提起盾，在立香身前做出了防御态势。与此同时，罗曼医生眼睛盯着爱迪生，左手微微一动。原本金碧辉煌的总统会客厅突然被沉寂的无边夜色覆盖，立香眨了眨眼睛，“亚撒老师？”  
“不是亚撒，是我。”空中点起星星点点的魔术灯火，罗曼医生稍微扯了扯手套，平静地看向爱迪生、迦尔纳和布拉瓦茨基夫人，“现在，我们可以好好聊聊吗？”  
“固有结界？你是什么人？”爱迪生身旁的电光突兀地熄灭了，他完全无法动用体内的魔力，这兜头一盆凉水让他的脑袋稍微清醒了些，也让他更加警觉。  
“等等，这不是固有结界，”布拉瓦茨基夫人出神地望着天空，“这是神殿——”  
迦尔纳盯着罗曼医生，没有说话。布拉瓦茨基夫人看了他一眼，于是他对她点点头。  
他们俩的魔力没有受到压制。  
“让我重申一下我们的来意吧。迦勒底将要夺取圣杯，修复特异点，”罗曼医生放下手，姿态放松，神色平静，不紧不慢地、温和地叙述：“在我们成功之前，迦勒底不希望看到因为东西战线崩溃导致特异点修复失败这样的事情发生，所以，我们希望得到合众国的帮助。我们的从者可以对抗凯尔特的从者，对于量产的低等魔物却无能为力，我认为结盟是互惠互利的。迦勒底也好，合众国也好，都没有太多时间了，因为，这个特异点很快就要崩溃了。”  
“关于这一点，由我来详细说明吧。”亚撒出声。  
立香回头，亚撒的声音并不是从她手环里传出来的——他就站在她们身后。  
“亚撒老师！”  
“亚撒医生！”  
“亚撒。”  
“……哎？”罗摩抓着南丁格尔的手松开了，不过护士小姐也回头看着亚撒，没有继续试图枪毙爱迪生。  
“不管第五特异点的圣杯是谁持有，他一定不是魔术师——即使是刚入门的学徒，也不会犯这么低级的错误。”亚撒用金色的银线勾勒出美国地图，用银色的薄雾显示魔力的空气中浓度，“他对圣杯能量的使用效率低得出奇，每次制造出量产的士兵，都会将大量的魔力施放到空气中去，而量产士兵在被击败后也会分解为魔力。”  
银色的薄雾在东西两边的交接处形成薄薄的环。  
“怪不得前线的地方魔力浓度高得出奇……”罗摩喃喃自语。  
环内部的银雾顺时针流转，逐渐向中心最浓重的地方聚集。环的外侧逆时针流转，并渐渐向外逸散。环东西来回移动，代表圣杯的位置银雾也越来越浓稠。  
“计算过程很枯燥，我直接说结论了。最早九天七小时以后，最晚十一天十六个小时后，圣杯会爆炸。”  
爱迪生陷入沉默。  
亚撒似乎是打算给对方一些思考的时间，没有继续说什么。他挨个摸摸立香和玛修的头，然后轻轻拥抱了一下罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生摸了摸亚撒的头顶——长高了？  
亚撒瞪了他一眼，又一次转向爱迪生。  
“每一次他们制造量产士兵释放的能量是非常惊人的。而且，他们对圣杯的使用在不断升级。就算他们立刻停止使用圣杯，已经释放的魔力形成的风暴也足以彻底夷平这片土地。”  
爱迪生依然沉默。  
罗曼医生看着狮头，轻声对爱迪生说：“打个比方，相当于瞬间短接了圣杯的正负极，对整片大陆进行无限高压、无限功率的直流电电击？”  
爱迪生全身一震。  
亚撒看着罗曼医生。立香在一旁默默挪开视线——亚撒老师那个眼神哟。  
“你想保护这个国家吧？”罗曼医生态度依然温和，“那么，你需要我们。”  
“我当然要保护这个国家！”爱迪生像是突然反映过来一样发出一声吼，“但是——”  
“但是你赢不了。”亚撒打断了他的话。  
“什么？”  
“这是简单的数学问题。对方拥有圣杯，兵力无限。”亚撒平静而淡漠地回答。  
“而人是有极限的。”南丁格尔克制地接着说，“人的忍耐、人的承受、人的性命，都是有限的。”  
亚撒冷冷的补充，“以己之短攻彼之长，是非常，不明智的决策。以你的智慧早该想明白这一点，然后寻求其他获胜的希望。”  
但你没有。亚撒没把讽刺的话说出口，但言下之意大家都能明白。  
“你不愿意在这一点上输掉，”南丁格尔时终保持着冷静的狂怒，“因为，大量生产、降低成本，是你的立身之本和信念之源。是你引以为傲的人生信条，然后，你的执着让你失去了知性。这是你的病因——你的思想，需要彻底的治疗。”  
“美国西部的金属矿产根本支撑不起你这样大手笔的消耗。再继续下去，不出一个月，你就要开始收缴居民家里的铁锅了吧？”亚撒板着脸问。  
爱迪生张口结舌。“你怎么知道……？”  
“了解自己治下的土地能养活多少人口是为王的基本功，总统阁下。”亚撒到底是没压住自己的情绪。示巴的探测范围比立香她们所见要大多了，她们走这一路遇到了多少新坟他都数不过来了。  
罗曼医生伸出右手轻轻搭在亚撒的肩膀上。亚撒侧眼看了看罗曼医生，又回过头来直视着爱迪生。他的情绪又平复了些。“你做了错误的决定，选择了错误的方向，不过你的执着并非全无好处。”  
“哎？”玛修发出了小声的疑问。  
“至少，爱迪生阁下拖延了特异点崩溃的时间。”立香对玛修说。  
“正是如此。”罗曼医生收回手，“而我们希望你稍微改变一下目标和行事的方式，继续你原先做的事情——在我们努力夺取圣杯的时候，抵挡凯尔特人的攻势，适当地拉扯对方的兵力，为我们的进攻争取时间。”  
亚撒和罗曼医生一起回头看向立香。  
立香上前一步。  
“爱迪生先生，你愿意跟迦勒底一起，拯救美国，拯救这个世界吗？”


	124. 第五特异点25

亚撒和菲奥蕾交了班，回到耶路撒冷。  
白天的时候，罗曼医生在特异点动用了耶路撒冷的背面。虽然耶路撒冷的正面背面可以相互独立，但一个与21世纪同步，一个与18世纪同步，这种大跨度的拉扯务必会对工坊的构造产生影响，亚撒得对自己的地盘进行检修和复位。这活儿难度不大，但是如果要在短时间内完成，就需要耗费大量的魔力——大到亚撒也会觉得有些吃力的程度。  
这本就在亚撒计划当中。因为，亚撒需要处理掉腿上的“定时炸弹”。他可不想在同一条河里淹死两次，他腿里某些生长得肆无忌惮的魔术回路越早摘掉越好。  
亚撒魔力消耗得越多，处理魔术回路时越容易。能短时间内消耗掉大量魔力的方法中，这是最可控、最可靠的一种。  
综合考虑下，亚撒打算让盖提亚在时间神殿帮他做这个“小手术”。没有人比亚撒更了解自己这两条腿，他得清醒着搞定这件事，但是他自己没有办法控制疼痛之下的本能反应，需要别人压制他的反抗。有这个本事的只有所罗门和盖提亚。亚撒需要的，是一把能精确执行他指令的“手术刀”，自然只能选盖提亚。  
亚撒做好准备，踏入时间神殿。他在盖提亚身边落下，看到盖提亚身边还站着约沙法。  
亚撒愣了一下。  
他们站的位置是时间神殿边缘，距离王座很远的位置。亚撒落地之后就把疑问地看着儿子，约沙法摊摊手，“他带我进来的。我什么都不知道。”  
亚撒看向盖提亚。在时间神殿内部，盖提亚就恢复了所罗门那身装束。  
盖提亚脸上什么表情都没有。  
亚撒试着按盖提亚的脑回路思考了一下，然后试探着问：“……你害怕了？”  
盖提亚恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，“你这么快就老眼昏花了吗？”  
亚撒无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛，“那什么，不是，是我害怕了，我说错了。”  
盖提亚这口气硬生生地憋的他心梗。  
约沙法抿着嘴唇忍笑。亚撒直接摆摆手，把看戏看得很开心的约沙法扔回耶路撒冷。“我害怕一会儿我疼得鬼哭狼嚎的样子被约沙法看见——多没面子。”他抻长了声音解释。  
盖提亚扭过头去不看亚撒。他总是搞不明白亚撒在想什么。  
亚撒小的时候就是。他刚生下来不会说话的时候最难懂，除了外表可以直接观察到的拉了尿了，魔神们得用一打魔术探测才能确认他是渴了、饿了、困了还是没意思了——“没意思了”是最好处理也难处理的一种情况，如果所罗门闲着，那么丢给所罗门就解决了，如果所罗门忙着，那他们这些魔神就得遭罪。  
这个奸诈的小鬼从来不闹所罗门，只折腾他们这些魔神。有时给他个什么东西他玩着玩着就睡了，这是最幸运的情况，有时就怎么哄这小祖宗也不安生，吭吭唧唧个没完。  
等到大了会说话了，基本沟通是没问题了，但他那个独一无二的小脑瓜里想的是什么，大概只有菲尼克斯能搞懂。  
现在也是。亚撒的很多行为完全不合理——他就这样，把自己削弱成几乎毫无动手之力的状态，自己主动进入完全由他控制的时间神殿，让人类恶在自己身上动刀子。  
现在，亚撒笑得肆无忌惮洋洋得意的样子，跟他小时候一样，让人恨得牙痒痒。  
盖提亚觉得自己的手也有些痒。  
亚撒伸手捉住盖提亚的两根手指，摇了摇。这是在催了，盖提亚知道，以前他就是这样催所罗门。但是，年轻人清瘦但有力的手指和小孩子柔软娇嫩的手指触感完全不同。  
盖提亚冷眼瞧着亚撒明朗的笑容。似乎是特异点取得了显著进展让亚撒放心了，他现在的精神状态比前几天好得多。也许是在耶路撒冷背面跟所罗门见了面，安心之后就有力气皮起来了？  
盖提亚没有再问“你为什么相信我”。这个问题他已经问过两次了，没有必要再问第三次。  
如果他知道我干了什么，……  
盖提亚什么都没说，用眼神示意亚撒，他准备好了，可以开始了。临到头，亚撒反倒开始磨磨唧唧了。  
“痛快点，你哪里我没看见过？你尿布都是我（指挥魔神）换的好吗？”盖提亚没好气儿地催促。  
“——我只是觉得在你面前脱裤子有点奇怪。”亚撒无辜地瞧着盖提亚，现场对时间神殿内部进行了点小改造，自己爬到台子上躺好。  
进入工作状态的盖提亚没再分心，看在他眼里的只有亚撒魔术回路的数据。  
……需要修掉的枝杈太多了。  
盖提亚按照亚撒的指示开始下“刀”。开始时亚撒还在开口说话，几分钟之后他就只能靠心灵链接了。亚撒说怕约沙法看到他疼得鬼哭狼嚎的样子并不是开玩笑。  
为了保持魔术回路的稳定和活性，盖提亚需要在切断回路之前，先保持着回路和亚撒其他回路连接的状态，将回路剥离到体外，切断，然后把不需要切断的地方塞回去。  
相当于把手指的三节骨头扒出来，切掉两节，再把一节塞回去。  
处理完左腿之后亚撒整个人都像是水里捞出来的了。他稍微缓了一会儿，坐起来，掏出瓶运动饮料开始吨吨吨。亚撒一边补充水分一边瞄着自己的左腿，检查了一遍，再动动脚趾头，在他打算弯曲膝盖之前盖提亚按住了他。  
“躺下。”  
“哦。”  
盖提亚很快搞定了亚撒的右腿。这回亚撒已经没力气爬起来了，整个人都已经呆呆木木的。他本来很能忍痛，但十八九岁的年轻身体对疼痛的感知根本不可能和六七十岁已经习惯疼痛的身体相提并论，他纯靠意志力硬生生挨过来的，现在还醒着只是因为他需要检查一遍有没有遗漏的地方而已。  
他一检查完就睡过去了。  
盖提亚盯着亚撒看了一会儿，抱起来返回耶路撒冷，擦擦汗喂点水换套衣服然后喊约沙法过来看着，然后带着剥离出来的、亚撒的魔术回路前往迦勒底,交给帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
炼金术士接过东西看了一眼，吓得差点扔地上。  
“亚撒没说，但我猜他的意思是给奥尔加玛丽用。”盖提亚难得开了尊口，向帕拉塞尔苏斯解释了一句。  
亚撒答应马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚照顾奥尔加玛丽，但奥尔加玛丽在他面前被彻底蒸发，罪魁祸首还是魔神——亚撒自认为，这是他的过失。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯呆呆地看着盖提亚消失，愣了一会儿，慎之又慎地把东西收好锁起来，这才瘫坐在床边，呼出一口气。  
他今晚是睡不着了。


	125. 第五特异点26

帕拉塞尔苏斯睡不着觉，半夜去给亚撒做了个身体检查，结果是，BMI严重不合格以及过度劳累——总之，让帕拉塞尔苏斯心态爆炸了。但是亚撒睡得昏沉，又不能把他叫醒训他一顿，所以帕拉塞尔苏斯只能憋着火。  
交接班的时候，菲奥蕾看出炼金术士情绪不对，得知前因后果之后，菲奥蕾直奔耶路撒冷，帕拉塞尔苏斯担心就跟了去，让奥尔加玛丽先一个人顶一会儿。  
菲奥蕾心情差到了极点，都没跟约沙法打招呼，直接过去手指在亚撒额头上虚点了一下。  
“盖提亚，你出来一下。我有话说。”  
亚撒发梢上的金色褪去，盖提亚在菲奥蕾面前显出身形。  
菲奥蕾伸手抓住他的袖子，把他拉到隔壁她住的院子里，问了他几句关于亚撒的话。  
于是，亚撒自己偷偷加班的事儿暴露了。  
然后菲奥蕾对着盖提亚劈头盖脸就是一顿训。“他不高兴？高兴重要还是身体重要？他身体底子那么差你不知道吗？你阻止不了他为什么不告诉我们？就算你不乐意告诉我们，约沙法呢？罗曼医生呢？”  
菲奥蕾气得心口疼。  
盖提亚完全不知道该如何反应。帕拉塞尔苏斯甚至能从盖提亚脸上看出一点委屈。  
“菲奥蕾，这不是盖提亚的错，”帕拉塞尔苏斯无奈地摇摇头，“别责怪他。留点力气，等亚撒醒了，火冲他发，亚撒是该吃点教训了。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯把菲奥蕾哄去睡觉（“你不好好休息怎么理直气壮地训他”），回头看着盖提亚还在发呆。炼金术士终究是个温柔的人，没扔下盖提亚不管。他拿出当年跟八岁的亚撒谈心时的耐性一点点地跟盖提亚聊了十多分钟，才放他回去。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯回到迦勒底值班。  
立香醒了。  
“早上好，立香，”帕拉塞尔苏斯低沉温柔的声音响起。  
“早上好，帕拉塞尔苏斯老师。哎，亚撒老师呢？”  
“嗯……他现在不太方便。”帕拉塞尔苏斯叹了口气。“总而言之，我们一致认为他应该休息一段时间，所以今天是我和奥尔加玛丽值班。”  
“亚撒老师生病了吗？”  
“没有。别担心。等你们回来就能见到他了。”  
立香很明智地没有再问下去。  
前一天的下午，他们已经跟爱迪生进行了深入的恳谈，解开了发明大王的心结。罗曼医生没有浪费任何时间，直接开始了作战会议。最终他们的策略是，发明王带一路部队佯攻牵扯对方兵力，罗摩带另一路直接压向敌军大本营。罗曼医生跟撒加利亚联络过了，尼禄、伊丽莎白、撒加利亚原地等待，罗宾汉、比利和杰罗尼莫向北部进发与爱迪生的部队汇合，以防大部队被个别凯尔特从者突破。  
罗摩这一路是真正的主攻点，迦尔纳自然也加入了立香的队伍。罗曼医生打算直接以撒加利亚为锚点传送到前线做准备，通过示巴进行直接探测，为带领大部队的罗摩提供情报，避免陷入敌方包围。当然，能干掉一两个敌方从者更好。  
经过一晚的调度和准备，她们马上就要出发了。  
“虽然知道这次的敌人是库·丘林大哥的另一个侧面，但是——还是很难想象啊。”玛修抚摸着盾的边缘。  
“那是一位狂王。”真正跟库·丘林战斗过的罗摩神情有些复杂，“是那种，早晚会毁灭一切的人。”  
“我还是有点怀疑，”立香看着罗曼医生，“会不会，跟第一特异点的贞德一样，是持有圣杯的人捏造出来的？”  
“有这种可能性。但是，不管持有圣杯的人是不是这位库·丘林，他是我们要打败的敌人，这一点是不会改变的。快到时间了，立香，玛修，去道个别吧。”  
南路的罗摩、迦尔纳、南丁格尔肯定会跟她们一起战斗到最后，北路的爱迪生和布拉瓦茨基夫人却是很难再见了。还有前头的杰罗尼莫、罗宾汉和比利，连告别的机会都没。  
罗曼医生的传送比灵子转移要难受些——而且这次又出了点小偏差，她们出现的敌方离地面大概有个三四米的距离。这点距离对从者来说根本不算什么，已经经过很多训练的立香也不至于因为这点高度就受到什么伤害，但是，这次立香直接被卡在了树上。  
迦尔纳拎着立香把她放了下来。  
罗曼医生连声道歉，立香很大度地表示没关系。尼禄和伊丽莎白凑到立香身边，撒加利亚和罗曼医生传话终究是没有当面说的清楚明白。  
撒加利亚很想跟他的王打个招呼，但他想了想，不急于一时，就没有挤过去。他转过头，见罗曼医生不知道在忙什么，显然没空搭理他。于是，撒加利亚有点好奇地看向迦尔纳。  
迦尔纳低头，脸上没什么明显的表情。  
撒加利亚跟他挥挥小手，“你好，我是撒加利亚。”  
“我是迦尔纳。”说完，迦尔纳也学着撒加利亚的样子跟他挥挥手。  
撒加利亚笑了。  
“医生，发生什么了吗？”南丁格尔出声询问。  
“……没什么大事。只是，”罗曼医生微微皱着眉，“约兰他们，好像在移动？”

约兰确实在移动。  
“你们缺乏锻炼。”女性枪兵冷淡地评述。她不得不停下来等这两个行动不如她快的人。  
“如果你不想等，可以自己走，我已经给你指出了方向，或者能使用增益魔术让我们走快些，也行。”  
悉多担心地扶住约兰的胳膊。他灵基中自带的诅咒无法消除，腹部的疼痛一直消耗着他的体力。本来所罗门王给他们设置的阵地足以保护他们不被发现，但面前这个女人的符文魔术实在强得出格。约兰没有魔术天分，但是基本的常识和判断水平的眼光还是有的。  
审时度势的本事也是有的。阵地被破坏之后，约兰和悉多没法再安全地隐藏下去。于是约兰和女枪兵达成了协议，带她去见迦勒底的御主。  
和所罗门王一样，这个女人也能杀死所有发现他们的敌人。  
刚刚他对立香的感应突然来了个180度大转弯，约兰知道，这大概是所罗门王带着人传送到撒加利亚身边去了。  
约兰表示要掉头往回走——他以为这会激怒枪兵，他连所罗门王给他留的后手都准备好了，但枪兵的反应很淡漠。  
“你们太缺乏锻炼了。”女性枪兵再次强调。  
“凡人是有极限的，我生前就非常清楚这一点。”约兰轻轻挣开悉多的手。他自己也有些奇怪——他竟然没感到害怕。  
也许，是因为在一个女人面前害怕另一个女人太掉价了？


	126. 第五特异点27

亚撒被勒令卧床休息。下令的是菲奥蕾。  
菲奥蕾板着脸往亚撒床边上一坐，开始算账。  
亚撒理亏，不吭声。  
“从第三特异点回来，到第四特异点之前，一个月的时间，加上您在耶路撒冷背面额外的时间，有两个多月了吧？七八十天的时间里，请问师父您做了什么？”  
菲奥蕾平常很少把“师父”这个词儿放在嘴边，也很少对亚撒使用敬称，现在显然是真的很生气。  
亚撒眨眨眼。菲奥蕾的刘海儿有点长了，漂亮的翡翠色眼睛隐藏在头发的阴影里，但亚撒仍能看到她里的亮光。  
“你取回了自己的身体，然后你动用了两打魔术礼装来掩饰你的病痛和衰弱，哦对了，还借用了梅林先生的幻术——只为了瞒着你打算自己一个人去跟敌人刚正面这件事。”  
亚撒心里默默地狡辩，我告诉了莱昂纳多和梅林，阿尔托利斯也知道一部分。但他很明智地没有说出来。亚撒眼神飘忽地听着菲奥蕾一件一件地数着他糊弄、隐瞒的事情，根本不敢吭声。  
“迦勒底全员齐心协力，一定能取得胜利。您自己说过的话，师父。”菲奥蕾有些无力地叹了一口气，看着亚撒无辜的模样。  
她知道，亚撒师父绝对是虚心接受坚决不改。  
“……师父，迦勒底不能没有你。”菲奥蕾试图换一个角度说服亚撒。亚撒病倒的那段日子，就算马里斯比利冒着灵魂受损的风险出来弹压着时钟塔的魔术师和迦勒底的工作人员，立香也按着她的从者们，但迦勒底的气氛还是明显变得不再安定。  
迦勒底真正不能没有的人是立香——亚撒在心底反驳。  
菲奥蕾端详着亚撒的脸色。过了一会儿，她抬头看了一眼站在窗边的约沙法。  
约沙法轻轻摇头。他努力了一辈子，一次都没在亚撒犯倔的时候赢过。  
菲奥蕾吸了一口气，回头看着亚撒。  
亚撒把被子拉到眼睛底下。  
菲奥蕾在心里叹了一口气，低下头，开始哭。  
亚撒麻爪了。他有点费劲地坐起来，手足无措，然后他求助地看向约沙法。  
约沙法难得地、很不尊敬地给了他一个“你活该”的眼神，直接转身出门走人。  
菲奥蕾刚开始哭的时候还想着要动用这最终手段，至少“要挟”亚撒答应她几个条件，别再糟蹋自己身体，别再瞒着她们自己抗，但哭着哭着，她就停不下来了。  
她害怕啊。  
在时钟塔，危急之下，菲奥蕾召请了自己的师父，见到的却是几乎被炸零碎了的、重伤的亚撒。她用肩膀撑着他的身体，他的血浸透了她的衣服。  
迦勒底的灾后重建，在耶路撒冷种地保证食物补给，跟所有人一个一个地谈话安抚，立香和玛修的训练和学习，示巴的调整，能源系统的改造，天知道那时亚撒这个重伤员的时间表排得有多满——那时他还是个无法从御主处得到任何支援的拟似从者。  
伤好之后他又马不停蹄地参与特异点的攻克。直到罗曼医生嗑药工作被他发现，他才不得不跟罗曼医生约定好好休息，但是亚撒仍然靠着耶路撒冷偷偷作弊加班。  
菲奥蕾哭得更厉害了。亚撒小心地揽着菲奥蕾的肩膀，拍拍她的脊背，想说“别哭”却又觉得不妥，如果他不是坐在床上，恐怕就要急得团团转了。  
菲奥蕾想到亚撒对盖提亚的自爆式攻击，想到亚撒病倒那段时间的极度衰弱，简直哭得上气不接下气。她已经成年了，上一次哭得这么厉害是什么时候已经记不得了。或者说，在魔术师的家庭中成长，她从来没有过痛快哭泣的自由。  
她本来就不是多么坚强勇敢的人。她可以顶着世界末日的压力，尽力做好自己力所能及的工作，尽力照顾师父的饮食起居，但是，她什么都改变不了。  
菲奥蕾把头靠在亚撒的肩膀上，像婴儿一样抛去了顾忌，大哭出声。

“其实，这样哭一次也好，”考列斯坐在亚撒床头削苹果，“总比一直忍着好。刚才我看到姐姐比原先还有精神呢。”  
亚撒平躺着，闻言抬头看了他一眼。  
考列斯看着亚撒脸上“我是怕了她了”的表情，笑了，“亚撒老师要是不那么过分，我姐姐怎么会生气。而且，亚撒老师，这件事上，我完全支持姐姐的意见。”  
“我可以对着吾王所罗门发誓，”亚撒翻了个身枕着自己的胳膊，面对着值班看守他的考列斯，“我很清楚我身体的极限，我只是想尽我所能地多——”  
考列斯也丢掉了原本的礼貌（面对这个样子冥顽不灵负隅顽抗的亚撒他也恭敬不起来），给了亚撒一个“你怎么又来了”的眼神。“亚撒老师，这话还是等罗曼医生回来，你当面跟他说吧——还有立香和玛修她们。”  
亚撒趴回去了。  
“亚撒老师，你现在的行为跟罗曼医生吃兴奋剂然后说自己会控制计量一样。”考列斯把削好的苹果放进自己嘴里。  
这俩人，真是一脉相承的不把自己当回事。考列斯看了一眼时间，拿出体温计又给亚撒量了一次，还是低烧。这是魔术回路的愈合过程中的正常现象，应该还会持续一段时间。  
情况并不严重，至少亚撒精神得很。菲奥蕾严令亚撒退烧前不许起床，又让盖提亚监督亚撒大脑放空、不许殚精竭虑地想正事，然后把考列斯派过来跟亚撒闲聊天解闷。  
约沙法把亚撒的书和平板电脑都收走了。亚撒躺得无聊至极，又睡够了，低烧还有点烦躁，就在床上翻过来倒过去地不安分。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯跟菲奥蕾交班回来时，亚撒和考列斯已经没啥好聊的了，考列斯拿着自己的平板电脑，给亚撒放阿马德乌斯的钢琴曲。  
考列斯跟炼金术士交代了一下亚撒的体温记录，很有眼色地走了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯开始检查亚撒腿上几十处切口的恢复状况，随口告诉亚撒，“立香她们还算顺利，”炼金术士用拇指的指腹按压着亚撒的腿，“芬恩和迪尔姆德已经被击败退场了——你的王对着芬恩发了好一通脾气。我还以为，罗曼医生是不会发脾气的呢。”  
“怎么可能不会发脾气，只是没遇到真生气的情况而已。”亚撒忍着腿上的痛痒，“如果我在特异点，早就把那金毛猴子轰杀成渣了。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯轻笑。亚撒真的更喜欢女儿——他有点同情约沙法了。  
似乎是知道炼金术士心里在想什么，亚撒随手捉住空中扇着翅膀的风元素人工精灵揉搓，一边闲适地开口：“孩子的话，我确实喜欢女儿，更确切地说，是更喜欢会坦率地表示‘我爱你’的孩子。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯回头看了他一眼。  
亚撒坏笑着看他。“另外，我也喜欢坦率地表示‘我爱你’的——”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯手上稍微用力。亚撒哑了。  
“如果顺利的话，明天立香她们就能在迦勒底吃晚饭了。”帕拉塞尔苏斯平静地叙述，“你还是好好想想如何跟立香、玛修交代吧——罗曼医生可能被你糊弄过去，她们可不会。菲奥蕾已经提醒她们了。”  
亚撒拉起被子蒙住了脸。


	127. 第五特异点28

“斯卡哈小姐，没问题吧……”玛修坐在篝火边上，看着东边的天空。  
“那女人用不着别人担心。”约兰把手里掰折的小树枝投进篝火了。“管好你自己得了。”  
“我说你是没药吃多了吗怎么说话一股怪味。”坐在篝火对面的撒加利亚恼火地扬起眉毛。  
“……”约兰眯起眼睛。  
兄弟俩互瞪了一会儿，一齐扭头不看对方。  
玛修尴尬地笑着。因为亚撒被强迫休息，撒加利亚明显有些烦躁，不知怎么的，原本还算圆滑的约兰也把自己的棱角露了出来——然后就变成这样。  
立香碰了碰玛修的胳膊，然后跟她交换了一个眼神。玛修起身，走过去把撒加利亚抱起来。撒加利亚不知道她要干嘛，疑惑地看着她，而玛修只是微笑。  
“她带着撒加利亚去找罗曼医生了。”立香在约兰旁边坐下来，估摸着时间差不多到了，又拆了个镇痛的魔术卷轴，直接拍在他后腰上。按理说应该拍在肚子上，但约兰抱着膝盖坐着，这个姿势不方便，反正拍在腰上也不影响效果。  
约兰神色复杂地看了立香一眼。  
立香乐了。这个眼神她见过，有的时候约沙法会对着亚撒露出这种眼神，意思是“你到底在想什么我搞不懂”。  
“怎么说呢，这是单纯镇痛的卷轴，用在你身上正合适？”  
约兰眉毛动了动。  
“这本来是亚撒老师给他自己准备的。”  
亚撒取回身体后，为了伪装、维持正常行动，准备了很多阻断痛觉的魔术卷轴。没想到第四特异点他就遇上了盖提亚。他准备了六百张，只用掉了一百来张。给立香收拾装备的时候，他就随手塞了十来张。  
开始时立香没想起来——因为约兰确实一副无所谓的模样，处理他身上伤势的是罗曼医生，立香也就没在意这件事。斯卡哈拎着已经走不动了的约兰跟她们见面的时候，她们还差点误会约兰是被斯卡哈小姐劫持了。  
约兰探究地看着立香。立香盯着约兰琥珀色的眼睛，一时没有说话。她曾经看着约兰跟约沙法哭诉那点小伤，但约兰对真正折磨他的诅咒一个字也不提。  
“有一件事我很好奇，”立香斟酌着字句，缓慢地说，“你本来可以完全不跟罗曼医生提撒加利亚的。”  
那样的话，罗曼医生无论如何也猜不到撒加利亚也被召唤到这个特异点，撒加利亚伤重之后灵基溃散直接返回英灵座，约兰干的事儿很大概率永远不会被发现。  
约兰不再看她，琥珀色的眼睛转向篝火下面的木柴。“……我摸不清罗曼医生的实力深浅，随口说一句我还有同伴，避免他对我下手，仅此而已。”  
——那你大可以随便编个别的人，比如朋友之类的。立香这么想着，没有出声。  
约兰给自己的假名是约沙法，给撒加利亚的假名是亚撒。  
“说起来，亚撒老师也经常用约沙法这个假名呢。”  
“王吗？他不用我父亲的名字，难道还能用亚比央？”约兰又一次挑起眉毛。  
“……亚比央是什么样的人呢？还有罗波安，亚撒老师从来不提他们。”  
“我出生之前好几十年他们就都被王弄死了，谁知道。”  
立香沉默了。  
约兰也沉默着。过了一会儿，他端详了一会儿立香的脸色，不耐烦地开口。  
“你不用想太多。”  
“哎？”  
“罗波安就是个废物。所罗门王死后第五年，埃及人就攻进了耶路撒冷。圣殿里的宝物被劫掠一空，甚至所罗门王的金盾牌都被夺走了。如果不是王藏起了约柜，耶路撒冷还有什么存在意义？罗波安干的别的烂事儿我就不说了。最后气死罗波安的是亚比央。”  
王只是推波助澜，袖手旁观。  
“罗波安死了之后，多少人都想跨过亚比央让王直接即位。那一年耶路撒冷被以色列围攻，对面的军力是犹大的两倍——如果不是王守城，耶路撒冷在我之前就得沦陷两回了。”约兰语调里带着淡淡的讥讽。“如果不是王守着后方，他在前线哪来的粮草？”  
王只是没救他而已，又不是直接动了手。  
约兰又开始盯着木柴了。“那就是两个丢人玩意儿——跟我差不多的。”  
立香沉默了一会儿，缓缓地说：“……如果我是约沙法的话，我绝对会揍你屁股。”  
“呵。”约兰嗤笑，“他就该在我刚生下来的时候把我这种糟蹋了他一世英名的废物溺死。”  
约兰突然抬起手，抓住一块飞向他的小石子。  
“你怎么敢？”  
撒加利亚气得小脸通红，伸手开始撸袖子——然后被罗曼医生拎在手里。黑色卷毛的小猫在空中胡乱划动着手脚，被罗曼医生抖了抖，撅着嘴不作声了。  
罗曼医生把撒加利亚递给玛修。玛修单手抱住撒加利亚，安抚地摸摸他的头。  
“约兰，”罗曼医生平静地开口，“跟我过来。”  
约兰缓慢地站起身，跟了上去。  
撒加利亚伸长脖子，看上去有些焦虑。  
罗曼医生转身面对约兰。篝火的距离有些远，他身上只有月光和树的影子。从者的视力都不差，约兰能看到罗曼医生衣服上沾的尘土和血迹——他一直在跟南丁格尔小姐一起救治伤员。  
“十诫的内容是？”罗曼医生轻声问。  
“不可有别的神。不可雕刻、祭拜偶像。不可妄称神名。守安息日。尊敬父母。不可杀人。不可奸淫。不可偷盗。不可作假见证。不可贪恋别人的妻子财产。”  
约兰轻轻颤动着嘴唇，“我犯了第五条、第六条。”  
“你猜亚撒犯了几条？”  
约兰愣了一下。  
“七条。”  
约兰惊得后退了三步。  
“第一条，亚撒根本不相信神。第三条，亚撒没少打着神的名义做自己的事。第四条，亚撒就没遵守过安息日不得劳作的规矩。第五条，亚撒跟亚比央的关系你清楚。第六条，他亲手杀的人比你和约沙法下令杀的人加起来还多。第八条，他在我的葬礼上偷走了这个，”罗曼医生用右手点了一下左手中指，“第九条，亚撒睁眼说瞎话的本事你也是知道的。”  
罗曼医生稍微停顿了一下，“但他仍然是令我感到骄傲的继承人，是受国民爱戴的王。”  
“为王是一件辛苦的事，约兰。”  
“从父亲那里获得了继承权，并不代表就真的成为了王。”罗曼医生的绿眼睛平静如同深潭。“是否令父祖的名誉蒙羞，也从来不是评价一位王是否合格的标准——而是结果。”  
约兰沉默着。  
罗曼医生语速非常缓慢，“王权没有永恒。两千五百多年前，第一圣殿就已经毁灭了。亚撒和约沙法从来都没有因为你没守住耶路撒冷而生过气——我也没有。”  
“离回迦勒底还有一段时间，你好好想一想吧。”  
罗曼医生慢慢地面向篝火往回走，走到约兰背后大概四五步的地方，忍不住又说了一句。  
“什么生下来就该怎么样的话，不要再说了。”


	128. 第五特异点29

亚撒被迫在床上躺着休息。他一想点什么正经事，盖提亚就会打断他。  
加上腿上伤口愈合时痒得受不了，想挠又不能挠，只能吭吭唧唧地在床上扭扭。  
被菲奥蕾训过之后，他就一直这么躺着。晚上帕拉塞尔苏斯陪着他倒是安分地睡了一觉，第二天早上炼金术士去管制室交班，菲奥蕾回来，亲自检查了一下亚撒的情况，给他准备了早餐才去休息。  
亚撒真的一点脾气都不敢有。  
耶路撒冷按照设定转为了白天。  
亚撒盯着窗幔间投射到地面的光，数着窗幔下面坠的穗，无聊得身上长草。约沙法坐在亚撒床头陪着，他早就习惯这样的沉默了。  
但是现在的亚撒可不喜欢这样的沉默。他检查了一下自己的两条腿，估摸着可以下床活动了。  
【王】—【统括局】申请起床。  
【统括局】—【王】躺着。  
【王】—【统括局】申请起床。  
【王】—【统括局】申请起床。  
【王】—【统括局】申请起床。申请起床。申请起床。申请起床……  
亚撒拿出了小时候想喝冰果汁时软磨硬泡的功夫，开始磨叽盖提亚。亚撒小时候肠胃不好，冰的东西是从来不让他吃的，但只要他这样歪缠一段时间，所罗门最后总会给他一小勺尝尝味道。  
如果是当年，冰冷无情的统括局绝对会不厌其烦地一遍遍否决亚撒的“申请”。但现在的盖提亚可没以前那么好的耐性了，他寄宿在亚撒身体里也没法切断亚撒没完没了的唠叨，  
他能忍七十二魔神七嘴八舌的噪音，却微妙地忍受不了亚撒耍赖。  
【统括局】—【王】烦死了！闭嘴！  
【王】—【统括局】盖提亚你居然凶我！  
盖提亚现出身形，站在亚撒床边，低头瞪着亚撒。果然，亚撒抿唇忍笑，显然是故意在逗他玩。  
盖提亚感到了心累。  
旁边一直安静陪着的约沙法不知道为什么盖提亚突然冒出来，露出了疑惑的表情。他再一看他爹脸上的笑容，立刻警惕起来。  
亚撒坐了起来，伸了个懒腰。  
盖提亚站在亚撒面前，低头瞧着他的脸。  
……也快到时间了。

前面就是白宫。立香她们在做最后的准备。  
“剩下的敌对从者反应只剩下两个了，应该是库·丘林和梅芙。”帕拉塞尔苏斯说。“立香，别松懈。”  
亚撒站在炼金术士身后，瞟了一眼屏幕上的数据，没有出声。  
一只手臂搭在亚撒肩膀上。  
亚撒侧过头，果然是达·芬奇。万能之人冲着他动动眉毛，那意思，是在笑话他了。  
亚撒用魔术在空中比划出一行小字。  
【尼禄和伊丽莎白他们呢？】  
【支援北部战线去了。至于迦尔纳——遇到了阿周那，同归于尽了。你家那两个小宝贝好像有点受刺激。】  
亚撒一口气没上来差点呛到自己。  
【同母异父的兄弟，同父异母的兄弟，差不多啦。】  
差很多！阿周那杀死了迦尔纳，但约兰可没有真的杀掉撒加利亚。  
亚撒脸色有点不好。但他没有因为这个纠结下去，示巴观测到的数据已经出现了变化。  
亚撒一旁奥尔加玛丽的身边坐下，开始调试灵子转移装置，随时准备将立香她们撤回迦勒底。  
“罗曼医生，不能再让梅芙召唤下去了。”帕拉塞尔苏斯瞥了一眼亚撒的背影，出声提示。  
“明白。”罗曼医生习惯性地扯了扯手套，“罗摩王，让开！”罗曼医生抬手一道魔法光束炸穿了走廊里拦路的七八只龙种怪物。  
罗摩赶忙跳开。“都说了直接叫我罗摩——”  
罗曼医生把半打强化魔术拍在他身上，然后用魔力一推。罗摩在心里耸耸肩膀，双手握剑冲上去，劈开了一道门。  
南丁格尔握着枪第二个冲过去，紧接着是玛修和立香，罗曼医生殿后。  
他们终于再次见到了库·丘林和梅芙。罗曼医生没给敌人废话的机会，直接对着梅芙施放了克制魔力流动的魔术，阻止她继续召唤怪物。  
战斗直接打响。  
这次玛修没有第一个顶上去。按照罗曼医生的安排，立香用魔术牵制聚拢周围的杂兵，玛修在她身边保护她。罗曼医生一边对付梅芙一边时不时一个范围魔术轰下去炸碎立香拉的怪，罗摩和南丁格尔一远一近攻击库丘林。  
没等梅芙释放宝具，罗曼医生直接一道纯粹的魔力击溃了她的灵基。  
“圣杯不在她身上！”  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒紧张地盯着屏幕。  
盖提亚悄无声息地出现在他身后，安静地看着他。  
亚撒的辫子有些松了。  
盖提亚拎起亚撒的头发，用手指缓慢地梳理着。  
而此时的白宫——  
【噬碎死牙之兽（Curruid Coinchenn）！】  
【穿透罗刹之不灭（Brahmastra）！】  
宝具对撞的冲击带来了巨大的爆炸。停留在白宫之外的约兰本能地愣了一下，差点被双足飞龙的翅膀掀翻。  
“发什么呆！”撒加利亚立起一道冰墙挡住了怪物。幸好所罗门王供给他的魔力一直很稳定。  
悉多挥动麦穗，治愈了约兰胳膊上的割伤。约兰握紧剑，重新投入战斗，从冰墙侧面滑过去，一剑捅进双足飞龙的肚子。他们只要在零星怪物的攻击下自保，还算撑得住。  
悉多看着远处的烟尘。梵天啊，请保佑罗摩大人！  
白宫之中，爆炸的烟尘在逐渐下沉。  
“确认灵基崩溃！库·丘林的现界要崩溃了！”玛修遵循着纪律向迦勒底报告。  
“结束了，库·丘林！”罗摩高喊。“交出圣杯！”  
“嘁，狂王库·丘林的使命确实到此结束，”黝黑的异兽不屑地吐掉嘴里的血沫，“但你们是赢不了的——我还得召唤守护圣杯本身的魔神才行。”  
立香和玛修都停住了动作。  
“——你是认真的吗？”罗曼医生轻声问。  
“呵。加油吧，小鬼们。”狂王大声呼唤，“圣杯啊，实现愿望的究极之器——”  
南丁格尔向库·丘林射击，她的攻击没能打断狂王。提灯天使看向罗曼医生，罗曼医生却只是安静地看着，完全没有出手的意思。  
“战争不会从这个世界上消失。”  
“武器不会从这个世界上消失。”  
“短寿的人类注定持续争战。”  
“显现吧，降临此处的七十二柱之魔神——位列三十八，军魔哈珀斯！”  
从狂王的神前出现了一团强烈的魔力。罗摩握紧手里的剑，戒备着——然而，出现的，是一只鸽子。  
头颈深灰色的羽毛泛着一点磷光，翅膀是灰白的，带一点棕色的花纹，尾羽是白的。  
一只鸽子。  
它扑棱了两下翅膀，落到地上。  
“——哎？”就连南丁格尔也对这场面无言以对。  
那只各自的身形突然模糊、拉长，然后再次清晰，变成人形。  
灰发白肤，一身灰白渐变色袍子的青年男子反手一下彻底击溃了库丘林残存的灵基，然后面向罗曼医生跪下。  
哈珀斯举起双手，将圣杯奉给所罗门王。  
罗曼医生沉默着接过圣杯。  
“……等等，这是怎么回事？”罗摩稍微松开握剑的手，一脸震惊。  
迦勒底的管制室中，亚撒猛地站起来。“哈珀斯，你怎么回事？”  
盖提亚及时松开了手，没有揪疼亚撒。  
声音沙哑，一向不爱说话的魔神跪着转向立香的方向，缓慢地开口。  
“吾王亚撒，哈珀斯在此发起对统括局的弹劾。”  
盖提亚低头看着亚撒的发梢，心想，终于到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就断在这里你打我呀~  
> 有所罗曼在，不给梅芙召唤二十八勇士的机会了。另外，虽然罗曼医生不会插手迦尔纳和阿周那的对决，但罗曼医生是不会放过敌人的，所以严格来说阿周那是被罗曼医生击败退场的。  
> 罗摩主T拉Boss，立香给玛修副T上误导拉小怪，罗曼是法师T拉法系boss，兼职法系DPS，南丁格尔是远程物理DPS。  
> 约兰、撒加利亚、悉多是战法牧铁三角。  
> 我想打魔兽世界！！！！  
> 你们猜盖提亚到底干了啥？


	129. 心结

“七十二魔神现在是我的下属。”亚撒对着罗摩和南丁格尔解释了一句。“哈珀斯，我收到了你的提案——现在，待机。”  
圣杯脱离之后，特异点的扭曲已经开始自动修正。  
“立香，玛修，抓紧时间道别吧。”亚撒提醒。“南丁格尔小姐，感谢您的帮助。愿我们有缘再会。”  
护士小姐轻轻点头。  
“罗摩王，趁着现在特异点自动修正、概念模糊的状态，应该可以让你和悉多见一面。”  
“——真的吗？”  
“真的。抓紧时间。”  
罗摩急匆匆地冲向白宫外约兰和撒加利亚他们所在的位置。  
亚撒看了罗曼医生一眼，罗曼医生点点头，亚撒就切断了影像。一点金红从立香胸前飘出来，化作人形落在地上。容貌仿若亚撒双生姐妹的菲尼克斯疑惑地跟哈珀斯眼神交流了一会儿。  
“哈珀斯，我需要你构筑屏障的能力。”菲尼克斯说。这一次它没有啼鸣，而是发出了亚撒的声音。菲尼克斯化作凤凰追着罗摩飞了出去，哈珀斯也变回鸽子跟上。  
罗曼医生安静地把圣杯收纳在玛修的盾里。  
玛修盯着罗曼医生。  
“没关系的。别担心。”罗曼医生轻声安慰。  
“可以少打架当然是好事啦。”立香很高兴。  
“我们也过去看看吧，应该还有一段时间。”南丁格尔小姐提议。

怪物们消失了。约兰已经感受到了英灵座的召唤。  
“她们成功了？”悉多试图向撒加利亚确认。  
“嗯。应该是。”撒加利亚玩着手里蓄而未发的魔力。  
约兰握着剑回头，冷冷地看着他的兄弟。撒加利亚讥讽地抽动了一下嘴角，也冷冷地回望着他。他们想得一模一样——“绝对不能让他去迦勒底”。  
在悉多感到不安之前，兄弟俩一齐扭开头，谁也不再看谁。约兰的剑化为灵子，撒加利亚手里的魔力也消失了。  
他们已经达成一致。  
“悉多，你在哪儿？”罗摩飞奔出来。金红的凤凰和灰白的鸽子跟着他过来，然后落地变成人形。  
约兰和撒加利亚看着菲尼克斯，傻了眼。  
菲尼克斯有点好奇地看着小哥俩。  
撒加利亚迅速地恢复了冷静。虽然容貌非常相似，但对方的神情完全不像。  
【亚撒，我们应该从哪儿开始？】悦耳的鸣叫声从菲尼克斯口中传出。然后，又发出了亚撒的声音。  
“哈珀斯，构筑屏障分别包围罗摩和悉多。罗摩王，悉多小姐，请你们配合一下——”  
亚撒跟菲尼克斯临时同步了感官，争分夺秒地指挥着哈珀斯进行阵地作成。  
罗摩焦躁地原地踱着步，他身旁无法与他相见的悉多紧张地攥着衣摆。  
亚撒的解说非常简明易懂。在返回英灵座的过程中，拖慢罗摩返回的进度，加速悉多返回的进度，让他们的灵基相互分离。  
他们仍然无法真正相见。在真正返回英灵座前的一瞬间，他们才能通过魔术看到对方的镜像。  
“我想见她。一瞬间也好——”  
“足够了。我只想再看罗摩大人一眼。”  
小夫妻身边不远处，撒加利亚别别扭扭地看着菲尼克斯，他很难接受面前这个长着王的脸，神态却跟王完全不像的使魔。  
约兰嗤笑。后跟过来的罗曼医生轻轻敲了一下约兰的后脑勺。约兰僵住了，过了一会儿才慢慢地从罗曼医生身边挪开。  
趁着亚撒还在忙，玛修和立香也跟罗摩、悉多告了别。  
“灵子转移已经准备就绪。”帕拉塞尔苏斯的声音从立香手环里传出来。  
玛修想了想，去牵起撒加利亚的手。“一会儿我们就能回迦勒底了。”撒加利亚没作声。玛修觉得，他可能是紧张了，安抚地摸了摸撒加利亚的脑袋。  
悉多和罗摩的灵基同时开始解构，悉多身上灵子逸散的速度比罗摩快得多。  
罗摩已经摒住了呼吸。  
只有一瞬间——他的妻子，他最爱的人。他的悉多——  
只是看一眼——她的丈夫，她最爱的人，她的罗摩——  
【你真美。】她看见他的口型。  
【罗摩大人。】他好像能听得见她的呼唤。  
悉多返回了英灵座。罗摩比她慢一步，他回头向迦勒底的众人道谢，消失了踪影。  
南丁格尔小姐也开始消散了。“有缘再会。”她说。  
玛修突然低头——撒加利亚身上，也有金色的灵子在逸散了。“撒加利亚？”  
“我这次就不去啦，王。”撒加利亚看着菲尼克斯，“记得要召唤成年姿态的我哟。”  
约兰哼了一声。他走得比撒加利亚还干脆。  
菲尼克斯听到了心底的一声叹息。  
“你们也回来吧。”菲尼克斯传完这句话，化作金红的光点回到立香的护符里。哈帕斯自行解除了召唤归位。  
十几分钟后，立香和玛修重新站上了迦勒底管制室的地面。  
“哎？罗曼医生呢？”立香发现少了个人，吓了一跳。  
“亚撒医生也不在？”  
“啊，他们没事。”帕拉塞尔苏斯迅速地用魔术给她们做简单的身体检查，“这会儿应该正忙。”

时间神殿，御座之上。  
亚撒站在所罗门面前。他身后是盖提亚。  
“不。”  
亚撒做梦也想不到有一天他会对他的王说出这个字。  
“我讨厌计划被打乱。”亚撒瞥着一旁所罗门的躯壳，不与所罗门对视。  
“亚撒。这本是我的责任。”  
亚撒不吭声。他也不回头，直接向后一步，撞在盖提亚身上，把盖提亚收进自己身体里。  
“吾王，如果我搞不定，我绝对会向你求助的，真的。”  
“亚撒。”所罗门抬起手，轻轻用右手拇指的侧面蹭蹭亚撒的脸。“你不能阻止我弥补我自己的过失。这不是你该承担的——”  
“但它们已经是我的了。”亚撒明显有些烦躁。“不管发生了什么，没看好它们的是我，不是盖提亚。吾王，”亚撒抬起眼睛，“我不想再讨论这件事。”  
所罗门沉默了。  
亚撒又往后退了半步，抬手把所罗门的躯壳丢进了耶路撒冷背面，同时取消了所罗门对耶路撒冷的控制授权。  
“恕我失礼——”亚撒象征性地鞠躬，消失。  
所罗门抬着手呆愣了半天，才缓缓地放了下去。以色列最伟大的王茫然地四下望望——到底发生什么了？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所罗门：不能让我的崽替我干活了，都累瘦了！  
> 亚撒：我费尽心思想让你享受作为普通人的人生，结果你跟我说你想做回所罗门王？  
> 亚撒：盖提亚是做事不妥当，但是他是我的了，你别管！  
> 亚撒（气成河豚）。


	130. 私心

时间回到第五特异点前夕。  
亚撒靠在帕拉塞尔苏斯身边，默默地盘算着。他没有脱外衣，靠在床头，辫子顺着床边垂到了地毯上，他也没在意。  
菲尼克斯和佛纽司不用担心，刨除弗劳洛斯，剩下的六十九个魔神……  
至上四柱虽然各藏心思，但都还能沟通。巴尔、拜蒙、亚斯塔禄、阿斯莫德这四个自主权限比其他魔神多的，都是审时度势的聪明人，没逼到绝境不会搞什么鱼死网破的无脑操作。  
拜蒙和巴尔大概更乐意跟从所罗门王。让他们自己选吧。  
王应该不会嫌弃他们了吧？  
亚撒猜不准阿加雷斯的心思，但是位列第二的这一位也不是什么爱搞事的，不会成为威胁。  
瓦沙克应该很乐意留在他身边。萨米基纳大概会申请自杀，看来他得多花点时间跟萨米基纳聊天。  
马尔巴斯大概会在跟随王和跟随他之间犹豫一百回。瓦利夫肯定会动小心思，揍一顿就好了。  
阿蒙会唱反调，得提前安抚一下。巴巴托斯是老实人，稍微注意下别让别的魔神欺负他。  
帕尔……必须把他和巴尔分隔开。  
亚撒想着，微微皱起眉。  
巴尔和帕尔前身都是迦南之地的神明。比起狡猾但本性不坏的巴尔，帕尔是个大麻烦。  
亚撒在心里的名单上，帕尔这个名字底下重重地标上下划线。  
古辛十有八九会等其他人都决定好了之后加入人多的那边。西迪……西迪不是威胁，但是不能让他去骚扰王，务必把西迪留在自己这边。西迪在这边，那么布瑞斯大概率也会留下。  
列拉金也需要一顿揍，当着埃里古思的面揍，这样还省点力。桀派已经被菲奥蕾揍一遍了，还得揍一遍。  
亚撒一个一个地数着魔神们的名字。  
十几个完全不需要费劲的（比如菲尼克斯），口头说服就能搞定的二十来个，需要一顿揍的二十来个，还有两三个一心求死的，几个向往自由的，以及,几个对所罗门王有杀意的。  
想跟着他也好，想侍奉王也好，都可以随魔神们自愿。甚至，想要自由的，亚撒都可以考虑如何妥善地释放他们。亚撒对保持七十二魔神满员没有执念。只要能确保他们自由后不会造成什么威胁和破坏，亚撒其实很乐意放魔神们自由。  
但亚撒无论如何也不能放任对所罗门王有杀意的魔神继续下去。  
帕尔（10），穆莫（54），安洛希思（52），温恩（45）……亚撒眉毛皱得更紧。  
亚撒能理解魔神对所罗门王的恨意。但他不是圣人——与所罗门王安危有关的事项，他一丝一毫也不能退让。  
但是，亚撒并不打算一劳永逸地直接处死他们。  
弗劳洛斯是特例——弗劳洛斯差一点就把亚撒送回英灵座了，亚撒反杀他一点问题都没有。可是对所罗门王抱持杀意的魔神们并没有付诸行动。亚撒不会让魔神们得逞，也不能因为未发生的罪行惩罚他们。  
看来，他得准备打持久战了。亚撒无声地叹了口气，舒展开眉毛。  
盖提亚突然出现在他面前。他居高临下地看着亚撒，影子落在亚撒身上，脸上一如既往地没有表情。  
【统括局】—【王】该吃饭了。  
【王】—【统括局】我这就去。  
亚撒轻手轻脚地爬起来，温柔地看着在魔术作用下沉沉睡着的帕拉塞尔苏斯。他没有办法化解炼金术士的愧疚和悔恨。已经死去的人不会复活。  
覆水难收。  
亚撒提醒自己。小心、再小心，不要犯下无法挽回的错误。  
盖提亚又给亚撒的发梢镀上一层金色。  
亚撒一边往食堂走，一边跟盖提亚说话。  
【王】—【统括局】盖提亚。  
【统括局】—【王】？  
【王】—【统括局】打个商量呗？  
【统括局】—【王】说。  
【王】—【统括局】……下一个特异点的调查，我能调菲尼克斯去跟一下立香吗？  
没等盖提亚回答，亚撒连忙补充  
【王】—【统括局】不是让他参与特异点调查，虽然我原来确实是想让菲尼克斯去跟一下吾王的，但现在——  
【统括局】—【王】直说。  
【王】—【统括局】……那个，我担心，王……  
亚撒支支吾吾地半天没说出来。  
【统括局】—【王】你担心所罗门不靠谱把藤丸立香折进去。  
亚撒停下了脚步，望着天花板。  
【统括局】—【王】你至高的王所罗门不是无所不能吗？  
【王】—【统括局】他连像普通人那样生活都得向圣杯许愿才能做到。  
盖提亚一时没再说话。  
亚撒放慢了步子，低垂着眼帘。  
【王】—【统括局】其实我很赞成王参与特异点调查。迦勒底太闭塞了。  
【王】—【统括局】他许下了愿望，却一秒钟都没有享受过这个愿望。  
变为普通人前的瞬间，启示告知了他世界的末日。已经失去一切超凡威能的普通人罗马尼·阿其曼，拼命学习一切可能有用的知识，然后加入了迦勒底这与世隔绝的人理保障机构。  
他一直在绝望中挣扎，试图在这南极的天文台里瞥见一丝希望的微光。  
【王】—【统括局】我的王啊……他拥有的太少了，经历得也太少了。  
罗马尼·阿其曼确实环游过这颗星球，但这颗星球上的一切美丽之物都与他无缘。  
【王】—【统括局】我希望他能看到更多新的景色，接触更多的人。交新的朋友，建立新的感情——爱上某个人。只要不是魔法⭐梅莉我都可以试着接受。  
亚撒干脆停下来。  
【王】—【统括局】这算是遇到菲利普斯之后才有的体会吧，大概。我希望他拥有一切平凡人拥有的幸福和烦恼。要是我能陪他一起去特异点就更好了——  
【统括局】—【王】休想。你答应过我了。  
【王】—【统括局】哦……  
【统括局】—【王】菲尼克斯一会儿给你。没点保命手段，说不定那俩小丫头都得被你的王丢到不知哪去。  
亚撒笑了。

盖提亚没再出声。他离开亚撒，进入时间神殿。金发的兽站在御座前，看着所罗门王的躯壳。  
吾王所罗门——盖提亚又想起罗马尼·阿其曼愚蠢的笑容。  
盖提亚知道，亚撒对如何抵抗异星神的入侵已经有了基本的构想，也做好了最坏的准备。  
“如果我们都失败了，”当时亚撒很认真地看着盖提亚，“恐怕，还得由你重启人理——当然，不是以现在这种方式。”  
亚撒支使盖提亚的时候从来都没不好意思过，他就是个恃宠而骄、得意洋洋的臭小鬼，偏偏总以“成熟的大人”自居。  
“我的兄弟。”亚撒曾经这样向菲奥蕾介绍小豹子形态的盖提亚。  
盖提亚已经懒得反驳他了。  
盖提亚向那具没有主人的躯壳走近一步，清空脑子里的乱七八糟。  
——统括局重启。  
——七十二魔神重启。  
——全局禁言。  
【统括局】—【菲尼克斯】亚撒叫你。  
一点金红离开所罗门王的躯壳，很快消失。  
“公共频道”里干净极了，但魔神门的心音依然乱七八糟地传来。有搞不清状况的，有问亚撒情况的，有质问盖提亚的，有不满意菲尼克斯得到特殊待遇的，什么样的都有。  
盖提亚无视了这些杂乱的心音。  
【统括局】发起投票【是否支持亚撒接替所罗门为王】。  
瞬间盖提亚这个服务器就被魔神们嘈杂的质疑和异议占去了大半内存。盖提亚只一个个记着魔神们的投票结果，继续无视所有他认为不重要的信息。  
他耐心地等了相当长的时间，才得到全部结果。去掉弗劳洛斯和菲尼克斯，总计七十票，二十九票同意，二十二票反对，十九票弃权。  
魔神们是不知道投票结果的。他们只知道盖提亚又发起了新的表决。  
【统括局】发起投票【是否支持继续侍奉所罗门王】。  
这个议题出现的前五分钟没有魔神投票。第一个投票的是拜蒙，他投的是支持。这次投票的过程比上一次短，但中间有十几个魔神反复修改着自己的选择，最终改为弃权。  
三十一票弃权，二十四票反对，十五票支持。  
盖提亚盯着所罗门的躯壳，轻轻叹了一口气。  
【统括局】发起投票【是否支持处死篡位的亚撒】。  
这个议题出现之后，盖提亚在一分钟之内收到了大量咒骂和三十多反对票，五分钟后反对票达到了四十九。  
盖提亚安静地等着。  
第六分钟盖提亚收到了第一票支持。  
二十三分钟后，盖提亚收到了第一票弃权。  
三十八分钟后，七十票齐了。五十二票反对，十二票弃权，六票支持。  
盖提亚叹了口气。  
亚撒不喜欢杀人。  
金发的兽启动了六个魔神的机能重置程序。  
盖提亚想，这大概就是藤丸立香说过的“钓鱼执法”吧？


	131. 被怜悯的怜悯之兽

帕拉塞尔苏斯回到了自己的工坊。他一进门就看见亚撒坐在地毯上，上身趴在沙发上。头发散乱地铺着。  
亚撒抬头有气无力地跟他打了个招呼，又趴回去。  
炼金术士从来没见过亚撒这个模样。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯走过去，撩起亚撒的头发拢在一起，干脆也坐在地上，把亚撒拉过来搂住。  
“怎么了？”  
“我跟王吵了一架。”亚撒喘了一口气，说。  
“——？”  
“我是说，我跟所罗门王吵了一架。”亚撒翻身躺在炼金术士腿上，“他跟我要盖提亚，我拒绝了。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯小心地把亚撒的头发抽出来，用手指一点点梳理着。这个时候不需要他对亚撒说什么，他只要听着就好。  
“菲尼克斯和哈珀斯回来之后，我带着盖提亚，和王一起去了时间神殿，提取了一下盖提亚的记录。”  
风的人工精灵把梳子带过来交到帕拉塞尔苏斯手里。  
“在立香她们出发去特异点之前，盖提亚重置了第二十柱布松，第二十五柱格剌西亚拉波斯，第五十二柱安洛希思，第五十四柱穆莫，第五十八柱阿米，第七十一柱但他林。”  
“重置？”  
“去除三千年的变化，把他们恢复成了所罗门王生前的模样。”亚撒有气无力地解释。“重置本来是盖提亚身为统括局的权利之一，对扭曲的魔神进行纠正是他的份内工作。”  
“……就那些触手？”帕拉塞尔苏斯是看过亚撒处理弗劳洛斯和佛纽司的记录的。  
“对。如果盖提亚定期对魔神进行检查纠正，他们也不至于变成那副没出息的样子。”亚撒苦笑，“王没又下过让盖提亚定期纠察的强制命令，以前盖提亚自己判断没有进行纠正的必要，所以他从来没有使用过这项权力。但是这回，”亚撒的表情越发复杂，“他在不合适的时间，以不合适的方式，重置了那六个魔神。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯安静地听着，动作轻柔地把亚撒的头发编成辫子。  
“盖提亚想处理掉对我有恶意的魔神，发起了三次诱导性的投票。”亚撒把盖提亚钓鱼执法的过程告诉了帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
“我觉得盖提亚的做法很聪明。”  
“哈？”  
“在不知道其他魔神的投票结果的情况下，他用投票的议题诱导心怀不轨的魔神，暗示他们，投票结果对你不利。”炼金术士如此评价，“他的做法很有效率，而且很好地筛除了虽然讨厌你但不想让你死的魔神，虽然不能保证所有魔神都按真实心意投票，但他确保了那六个魔神一点都不冤。”  
亚撒腾地坐起来瞪着帕拉塞尔苏斯。  
“你还觉得他做得挺好？”  
“……有什么问题吗？”  
“和人造人是同一个问题。”亚撒无力地躺回去。他的菲利普斯哪儿都好，就是致力于把使魔做得无限接近于活人，但仍把他们视为机器这一点，每次都让他受不了。“我觉得人造人该有人权，魔神也一样——而你显然和所罗门王一样不把他们当人。”  
亚撒似乎有些生气，双颊一片薄红。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯无辜地看着亚撒。对帕拉塞尔苏斯来说，技术上人造人跟人工精灵没有本质上的区别，但是亚撒对于模拟元素生物的喜爱，和他对模拟人类的厌恶，其中区别实在是令他难以理解。亚撒跟菲利普斯说过，有人造人没他，有他没人造人，炼金术士才放弃在亚撒面前使用方便的人造人仆从。  
“不管外表有多像，他们本质都不是人。”炼金术士指出。  
亚撒泄气了。“这么说吧，”亚撒放弃跟帕拉塞尔苏斯纠结人造人和魔神究竟该不该有人权的问题，“不管怎么样，事实是，盖提亚做得过了。”  
“他是不该背着你做这些。”但是，如果换了我，我也不会告诉你。帕拉塞尔苏斯没有把心里想的话说出来。  
“我不是说这个。”亚撒的语气中已经带上了不满，“我是说他手段过激——他完全可以像我对佛纽司那样，只修正被扭曲的部分，而不是一下子重置到刚出生的状态。”  
炼金术士默不作声，轻轻抚摸亚撒的头发。  
“然后王就跟我说，由他来处置盖提亚。”说到这，亚撒又开始走神。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯给他一个疑问的眼神。  
“我拒绝了。”亚撒左右摇摇头，“这是我第一次真正拒绝他的要求——”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯抿了一下嘴唇。  
“我猜，如果让王来处置盖提亚的话，他大概会把盖提亚也恢复到三千年前的状态吧。以其人之道还治其人之身，就像他对约兰那样。”  
亚撒恍恍惚惚地眨着眼，“我怎么能让这种事情发生，”他的声音有点含混，“盖提亚和魔神不一样，魔神被重置只是失去了记忆，盖提亚要被重置就相当于被杀死了。……可能王就是这么想的？……杀死人类恶，一劳永逸？”  
亚撒把手抬起来，挡着眼睛。他觉得灯光有些刺眼。  
绝对公正的王啊。亚撒在心底叹息。就算刨除他的私心，他也不会把盖提亚交给王。  
盖提亚现在的状态跟芙芙差不多，不是全盛的人类恶形态。但是，亚撒不认为简单地使用对魔术式盖提亚的支配权限就能“杀死”他，更大的可能是激怒兽。  
所罗门王的灵基并非冠位。而兽需要七个冠位围剿——从一开始，他们对盖提亚就没有任何正面击败的胜算，所以亚撒才会想到那种钻空子的偏门方法取得对魔术式和魔神的权限，然后怀柔地安抚下盖提亚。  
就算他们有能力直接消灭盖提亚，亚撒也不会同意。当初在时间神殿，亚撒刚刚取得盖提亚的管理权限的时候，就无视了“将盖提亚重置”这一选择。  
他干不出“不教而诛”这种事。而且，他能体会盖提亚的心情。  
王不在了。  
王什么时候回来呢？  
王还会回来吗？  
王不会回来了。  
王不要我了。  
“盖提亚不是生来就注定要被杀死的。我不会把盖提亚交给王的——绝不。”  
亚撒说话的腔调有点不对劲。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯伸手摸了一下亚撒的额头。“你又发烧了。”  
“可能是吧。”亚撒含含糊糊地回答。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯被噎了一下。亚撒这是烧糊涂了？什么叫可能是？他赶忙起身，把亚撒抱进屋里放在床上，迅速做了一遍检查。发烧的原因还是手术后恢复期的轻微炎症。  
“你还有哪里不舒服？”  
“胃里难受。”亚撒蔫蔫地说。  
“你稍等一会儿……”  
“不吃东西。刚吐过，不想吃东西。”  
炼金术士气得差点左脚绊右脚。“你怎么不早说？”  
亚撒委屈地含着眼泪，“你又没问……”  
他确实有点烧糊涂了。


	132. 罗曼医生独自为难

所罗门恢复了罗曼医生的外表，回到迦勒底。  
立香和玛修的体检是爱丽丝菲尔和帕拉塞尔苏斯负责的，示巴的调整有莱昂纳多、奥尔加玛丽、菲奥蕾他们，现在并没有什么必须罗马尼·阿其曼完成的工作。  
而且，比起那些工作，现在有更重要的问题需要解决。  
亚撒……  
如果是以前，他大概会打开魔法⭐梅莉的网页，然后求助：“我家超乖超甜的崽突然跟我不亲了怎么办？我想让他多休息少干活，结果他不但拒绝了我，还把我扔一边，好像生气了，我完全猜不到他在想什么——”  
他已经给那个半梦魔贡献了足够多笑料了。  
亚撒以前也拒绝过他，但那是对“亚撒的御主罗马尼·阿其曼”的拒绝。而且，就算拒绝，以亚撒的身份和教养，他也绝不会失礼，甚至让罗曼医生丝毫感不到被拒绝的不满。  
亚撒从来不强人所难，以“王”的身份来说，他已经能算是罕见的、乐于迁就他人、善解人意的了。  
罗曼医生回忆着亚撒当时的神情。烦躁、抵触、反感、不情愿。他什么时候见过亚撒这样的表情？  
往常亚撒每次看向他的时候，眼睛都是亮晶晶的，甜得像蜂蜜一样。  
他只是想让亚撒休息而已。现在，他是从者，而亚撒是脆弱的活人。他承担更多工作难道不是理所当然的事吗？以前罗马尼·阿其曼只是普通人的时候，亚撒也是用同样的理由要求他去休息的啊？  
罗曼医生关上宿舍的门，靠在门板上。他只是想让亚撒好好休息。  
之前菲奥蕾值班的时候，专门跟他告状。  
“他现在瘦得都吓人了，BMI连18都不到，而且，他那个体重还是包含了头发的重量，去掉个两三公斤，他就比我还轻了！不对，不应该跟我比。”菲奥蕾已经维持不住淑女的仪态了，“考列斯才比他高多少？七厘米！比他重十五公斤！约沙法的体重差不多是他的两倍了！而且这两天他的饭量又回到以前的状态了，我节食控制体重的时候吃的都比他多！”  
“更严重的是，他还在偷偷加班！我们几分钟没看到他，说不定他已经靠耶路撒冷背面时间流速的差异加班几小时了——！原来我还好奇示巴的效率怎么突然加快了，根本是他自己在提前硬算参数。迦勒底这才过了几天，他已经长高了五厘米了！”  
亚撒确实高了。五厘米的变化还是很明显的，尽管亚撒特地换了平底的鞋子，但亚撒以前的鞋跟从来也没有五厘米这么高，把爱迪生他们关进耶路撒冷背面那次，罗曼医生自己也发现了。  
菲奥蕾缓了口气，平复了一下情绪，才继续告状，“而且，他一次性把两条腿里的魔术回路都矫正了。”菲奥蕾自己也经历过类似的情况，非常清楚那得有多疼。亚撒的魔术回路比她密集得多，一次性解决所有问题跟把这两条腿捅得稀烂也没什么区别了——就算盖提亚下手非常精确，也改变不了拆掉一条魔术回路的枝桠就得下好几刀的事实。“拆完他还让盖提亚第二天早上准时叫他起来值班。盖提亚还听他的，如果不是我和帕拉塞尔苏斯老师一起拦着，今天早上就是师父一边低烧一边坐在这里了。我们说什么他也只是听听就过了，当没听见。罗曼医生，你管管他吧。”  
他是想管管亚撒，显然，他失败了。亚撒不但没接受，还生他气了。  
他只是想让亚撒别再操心盖提亚带来的麻烦而——等等。  
罗曼医生站直身体。  
亚撒跟他说，魔神已经属于他了。不对，这怎么可能。亚撒不是小气的孩子，魔神属于谁他都不会介意。  
这不对劲……亚撒还说什么来着？好像是，没管好魔神的是他，不是盖提亚？  
亚撒想包庇盖提亚？  
罗曼医生露出了匪夷所思的表情。盖提亚做错什么了？盖提亚只是清理了对亚撒有杀意的魔神，他甚至没有解构他们，只是消除了多余的记忆和杂念而已。  
他要盖提亚又不是想惩罚盖提亚。哈珀斯确实对盖提亚发起了弹劾，但这不代表盖提亚真的有错啊？管理魔神本来就是盖提亚的职能，盖提亚早该对魔神们进行矫正和清理了。  
他要盖提亚只是因为想替亚撒把这任务完成而已。而且，他也不是想让亚撒转移盖提亚的所有权，他只需要借盖提亚下达指令进行操作，只要盖提亚不故意唱反调，这是件很简单的事情。而且，貌似盖提亚自己是不反对清理工作的。  
罗曼医生知道亚撒清理佛纽司花了多大力气。这并不奇怪，他没有教过亚撒制作魔神的知识，亚撒再怎么聪明，摸索着一点点自己研究也必然花费大量的时间和精力。  
拥有七十二魔神权限之后，亚撒只给菲尼克斯分配了一次任务，再就没用过魔神。他至多是让盖提亚变成小豹子的样子陪伴他。他根本没有动用过魔神们强大的能力，也没有差遣他们的意思。  
说实话，有些浪费。  
罗曼医生陷入茫然。所以亚撒是为什么生气？没管好又是什么意思？  
粉毛医生走到床边，转身，重重地瘫倒在床上。他抬起手挡着天花板上灯管过于刺眼的光。  
如果说，盖提亚犯的错，指的是人理烧却，那么，失职的不是亚撒，而是他。  
失职的是所罗门，大卫之子。  
他为了确保自己发明的魔术不会对人类造成灾害，构造了人理修正式盖提亚。盖提亚的功能本身就是维护人理，在魔术威胁到人理延续时消除魔术的存在。但盖提亚出了错。他看不到人理的未来，发起了人理烧却。  
被摧残的世界，被扭曲的时空，被杀死的人类，被烧毁的历史，这一切，都是他的责任，他的失职，他的过错，他的罪孽。  
该负责、该受罚、该补偿、该赎罪的人，不是盖提亚，不是亚撒，是他。  
亚撒肯定不乐意承认这个事实。是因为这个亚撒才会闹别扭吗？亚撒想包庇的不是盖提亚，而是他这个罪魁祸首吧？  
亚撒留下盖提亚已经引起非议了。普通人会恐惧兽，但他们并不能体会兽和魔法使之间的巨大差距。亚撒正面对抗盖提亚是没有胜算的。亚撒是不缺魔力，但他的位格不及冠位，他身上的神性从来没正常运作过，跟兽、冠位的强度根本不是一个层级。亚撒胜过盖提亚只是取了巧。  
他怎么可能继续置身事外，好像这事跟他没关系一样，让亚撒替他背锅？  
现在，亚撒不高兴了。  
他还是没想明白亚撒到底因为什么生气。错的不会是亚撒，只可能是他。  
但是……就算惹亚撒讨厌，也不能让亚撒再劳累下去了。  
怎么办呢？  
粉毛医生烦躁地抓了抓头发——这个时候，所罗门的逻辑是解决不了问题的。他无比期望作为普通人的、罗马尼·阿其曼的部分能起点作用。  
谁来帮帮他啊？


	133. 温泉休养之旅1

“哎？团建活动？”立香乖乖地举起手。  
“是的。其实，第四特异点之前，亚撒就在准备搞活动了，庆祝一下特异点踏破过半什么的。”达·芬奇一边给立香调整礼装，一边说。“今天早上他就让菲奥蕾发通知了，你没听说吗？”  
“今早起得晚，可能是错过了。刚才来的路上听清姬说了一些，详细的不清楚。”  
“简而言之，就是温泉休养之旅吧？”达·芬奇仔细检查着礼装的防护性能，“亚撒以前在世界里侧有个落脚点，有不错的温泉。”  
“世界里侧？阿瓦隆那样的地方吗？”玛修提出疑问。  
“嗯……你这么理解也不算错，严格来说应该是世界外侧和里侧的夹缝里。反正下一个特异点的情况还不稳定，测算需要挺长时间，”达·芬奇学着亚撒的表情和声调，“趁着这段时间，大家都休息一下也挺好的。”  
玛修没忍住，笑了。  
“太狡猾了。”立香放下手臂，“我还没来得及跟他好好聊聊呢。”  
“我觉得你可以照常跟他聊。”达·芬奇脸上的笑容变得有些微妙，“今天一大早，他就带上肯尼斯·阿齐博尔德和时钟塔的几个魔术师、 霍恩海姆、二世、两个库·丘林，约沙法、齐格飞他们去他那个临时的落脚点进行扩建活动去了。”  
“霍恩海姆？啊，对了，帕拉塞尔苏斯老师是姓霍恩海姆的。”立香原地跳了两下，在达·芬奇的工坊里走动几步，活动着四肢确认调整过的魔术礼装的状态。  
“扩建……有什么我们能帮的上忙的吗？”  
“现在的话，厨房组好像在准备庆祝宴会的食材，想吃什么可以告诉他们一声，因为这次食材要准备好带过去。啊，对了~”达·芬奇的眼睛突然亮了。  
“温泉的话，每个人都得准备~泳~装~哟~”  
“哦。”立香很淡定地回答。  
“哎？”玛修睁大了眼睛。  
“所以我——”万能之人脸上充满期待。  
“——我相信玛丽王后、清姬小姐她们会很乐意替立香和玛修搞定这件事的，莱昂纳多。”  
亚撒的声音突然响起。  
“亚撒医生。”玛修很快凑过去，近距离端详着亚撒的脸色。唇色有些淡，但还算不上苍白。  
“亚撒老师。”立香抽了抽鼻子。  
“啊，是这样的，”亚撒温和的笑容里带上一点点无奈，“我回来打包些工作餐。顺便，需要点驱虫药剂，菲利普斯说你这有现成的？”  
“……倒是有。不过你刚才那话是什么意思？”万能之人非·常·愉·快地笑着。  
“字面意思，亲爱的莱昂纳多。”亚撒平和地回答。  
立香莫名觉得亚撒老师和达·芬奇亲之间像是有些滋滋啦啦的电光。  
“嘁。”达·芬奇翻出药剂打包好往亚撒头上一扔。亚撒抬手抓住，跟立香和玛修点点头就往外走。  
立香犹豫了一下，没有叫住他。  
亚撒在前往食堂的路上遇到了考列斯·弗尔维吉。  
“上午好，亚撒老师。”考列斯跟他打了个招呼，然后推了一下眼镜。“正好，姐姐让我把……嗯，休假期间的排班表给你。”  
闻言，亚撒掏出平板电脑，接收了一下蓝牙传输的文件。  
“那个……”考列斯有些犹豫着自己是不是该开口。  
亚撒收起平板电脑，安静温和地看着他，耐心地等着他组织好语言。  
“亚撒老师，我觉得，你可能需要跟罗曼医生谈一谈。”  
亚撒轻轻地眨了一下眼。  
考列斯苦笑着，“今天早上您不是早早直接带人走了嘛，我在食堂遇见了罗曼医生，他好像以为你在躲他。”  
亚撒又眨了一下眼睛。他是在躲罗曼医生。不然今天早上他也不会特地起早。  
毕竟他现在的身体很年轻，一觉睡醒就抗过来了。他回忆了一下昨晚自己都说了什么，就陷入了“我绝对是烧傻了”的羞耻感中。菲利普斯知道的他的黑历史又多了一件。  
王啊……改变他的观念绝不是一日之功。  
出于对师长的信赖和关切，考列斯很不符合他“不管闲事”原则地“多言”了。  
“我的意思是，罗曼医生可能需要一点安慰。简单直白的那种。”  
亚撒露出了疑惑的表情，考列斯并不意外。  
“您去看一眼就知道了。”  
亚撒看了他一会儿，终于点点头。他并不打算跟王一直置气、僵持。任性是没有任何建设性的。他是该去跟王道歉的。  
只是，他真的很怕无法坚持拒绝王的意见。  
盖提亚还在忙。亚撒命令他尽可能找回那六个魔神的记录（毕竟盖提亚是进行的是删除而不是覆盖）。七十二魔神三千年的记录加上千里眼的观测结果，累积的历史数据已经达到令人瞠目结舌的量级。计算能力强如盖提亚，也得花点时间才能找全。  
考列斯说完了，并没有立刻告别离开，他又犹豫了一会儿，才在亚撒温和的目光中鼓起勇气。  
“我觉得，亚撒老师，有的时候，把话说全可能更好。”  
“其实，我跟我姐姐也有话不说全的时候。但是，你和罗曼医生的情况不一样。”大男孩又不必要地推了推眼镜，“你们都想得太多了。”  
考列斯并不担心自己会冒犯到亚撒。  
从一开始，考列斯就知道，这位被天体科君主推荐来的调律师，一眼就看上了他姐姐菲奥蕾的天赋。犹大国的第三代王向尤格多米雷尼亚展示了他力量的一角，如愿地将菲奥蕾收为弟子。但谁都没想到，考列斯甚至罗歇都享受到了不比菲奥蕾差多少的待遇和耐心的教导。  
菲奥蕾前往时钟塔的时候，亚撒老师把考列斯带到了迦勒底——跟随、侍奉师长自然是学生的本分，但是考列斯知道，亚撒老师是怕菲奥蕾走了之后他一个人无法自保。  
亚撒老师甚至体贴地给了他一个几乎是为他量身定做的任务：“保护我的御主罗曼医生，他只是个普通人”。理由是，考列斯作为有家族后盾、能力又不掐尖的普通魔术师，身份正适合这个任务，而且亚撒信任他。  
罗曼医生那一身的祝福和防护魔术，哪需要他保护？亚撒老师是在温柔地照顾他的感受，让他感觉自己被需要。  
多么温柔的人啊。  
罗曼医生也是——罗曼医生不但负担了迦勒底全员的身体健康，还有他们的心理健康。  
实际上，在考列斯看来，罗曼医生在身份没暴露的时候，也并不普通。他作为罗曼医生的助手一起工作，清楚罗马尼·阿其曼超人的智慧和毅力。  
……虽然后来身份变了，可是罗曼医生还是罗曼医生。亚撒老师一个不高兴，罗曼医生就会坐立不安。所罗门王也不过是个害怕被自己的孩子嫌弃的傻爸爸——这么说可能乱了辈分，但是考列斯觉得很贴切。  
如今也是。早上罗曼医生一确认亚撒老师走了，就陷入了明显的消沉，以及不知所措。  
“我跟姐姐生在魔术师的家庭，跟通常家庭的情况有些不一样。但是有一点是不变的。”考列斯真诚地看着亚撒，“如果我想要什么，我会直接跟姐姐说，而不是让她猜。”  
——我想让他永远不要使用他的第一宝具。这个念头闪过，亚撒的笑容明显变得有些苦涩。  
“就算做不到，也要说明白吧？万一情况发生变化了呢？”考列斯坚持。  
“谢谢你，考列斯。”亚撒微微歪过头，抬手拍了拍大男孩的肩膀。“我会的。”他又眨了一下眼睛，“我是说，我这就去。”  
考列斯点了点头，目送亚撒离去。  
亚撒老师披着头发也挺好看的。


	134. 温泉休养之旅2

迦勒底食堂的厨房里，红色的射手满意地放下尝味的小勺。时间离给员工们准备午餐还有一会儿，但是亚撒早上跟他打了招呼让他准备的外带工作餐得先做好。  
亚撒敲了敲门框。  
卫宫抬头看了他一眼。“你亲自当送餐员？”  
“是。我被排除出施工团队了。”亚撒坦然承认，他站在门口示意了一下自己的装扮，又示意了一下被锅碗瓢盆占据的厨房内部，“就不进去了。”  
“你稍等一会儿——”  
亚撒勾勾手指，方便餐盒自己飞起来排成队，几个锅里的食物也自动变成分量精准的小份，像有弹性的糯米团子似的排排队自个儿蹦进餐盒里。  
卫宫瞄了一眼干净的锅底，又瞄了一眼正指挥餐盒摞在一起的魔术师——哦不，应该说是魔法使。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”卫宫擦了擦手，“只是想到了上一次看到这个场景的时候。”  
亚撒仔细回忆了一会儿，“你是说凛因为浪费魔力教训我那回？”  
“……对。你想吃什么？”卫宫打开冰箱门。  
“哎？”  
“菲奥蕾拜托我给你开小灶，务必让你在一个月内体重增长至少三公斤。所以，你的上午一次加餐，下午一次点心，晚上一顿夜宵——”  
“哎哎哎？一天吃六顿也太过了吧？我会被撑死的啊？”  
“用得着这么惊讶么。”  
“不是，我有好好吃饭的啊，而且菲利普斯——”  
红色的弓兵抬起头，锐利的目光扎在亚撒脸上。“你上秤称一称如何？至于你家那个炼金术士，你那拿炼金药剂当代餐的习惯是谁惯的?”  
“这个我可不承认，”亚撒无辜地眨巴着眼睛，“我才没有用药剂当饭吃好吧？”  
红衣白发的射手给了他一个“编，你继续编”的眼神。  
“我会好好吃饭的。”亚撒拍了拍摞在一起的餐盒，收进虚数空间。  
“你的信誉已经破产了。有烟熏三文鱼，还有土豆泥，我再给你做个沙拉加餐，要吃么？”  
“……要。”亚撒屈服了。虽然他自己会做饭、菲奥蕾也会给他做饭，但是直觉告诉他，最好不要得罪掌勺的人。“不要加青椒洋葱胡萝卜。”  
“豌豆？”  
“豌豆泥。还要肉松。不要加奶。”亚撒倒不是坚持肉奶不同时吃的宗教民族习惯，只是从小就这么吃的，一旦肉和奶的味道混在一起就让他觉得难受。  
射手点点头，觉得自己好像在做幼儿辅食。  
亚撒想了想，抬手把自己头发拢了拢，开始编辫子。  
卫宫低头忙活了几分钟，再抬头，就看着亚撒乖乖坐在厨房的不锈钢大料理台旁边的板凳上，两只手放在膝盖上，像个小学生。  
“你反省给我看也没有用吧。”  
“我是真的在反省啊……活人的身体对我的影响太大了。”亚撒抬起银中带金的眼睛，笑得有些无力，“太失态了。”  
他丧失了几千年的淡定、镇静，竟然跟王耍起了小脾气？就算这次是因为发烧脑子不清醒，算意外情况，之前他那难言的焦躁、多虑、坐立难安，以及在此种心态下做出的不算稳妥的决定和判断——他竟然认真地想要把约兰和撒迦利亚直接带回迦勒底。  
他是很想念孩子们，但是，那不对。  
那么多年，他都没有召唤过约沙法。  
他不能因为自己的寂寞，就把无辜的灵魂拉入跟他一样随时可能堕落的、绝望的泥潭。  
永生是诅咒。求生的本能和解脱的渴望来回拉扯之下，再怎么高洁的灵魂也只有彻底神格化和彻底堕落两种结局。  
迦勒底爆炸后的重伤让他因虚弱而软弱。约沙法来到他身边之后，何时省过心？更何况——  
射手重重地把沙拉碗放在亚撒面前。  
“多动嘴，少动脑。”  
亚撒无言以对。  
“快吃。”  
亚撒乖乖地捡起勺子。  
看着亚撒那副年轻、纯洁无害的模样，卫宫抬手，“啧”了一声，隔着头巾挠了挠头。“——人理烧却这种危机，就算是猫的手也恨不得借过来，你就别妄想一个人搞定了。别当我们不存在好吗？”他又递过去一杯柠檬水。  
亚撒含着勺子，看着杯子里的薄荷叶。  
“其实，我不是想充当英雄。”亚撒头也不抬，语速很慢，“我只是——觉得害怕。多做一点工作能缓解我的压力，所以有点没忍住。”  
“……你儿子女儿老婆爹都在你身边，有什么好怕的？”  
“士郎，虽然我明白你指的都是谁，但是王不是我父亲——不要把罗曼医生跟‘爹’联系在一起，我生理性恶心。”  
“叫我Archer。”  
亚撒耸耸肩，略过这个话题。  
“你有事瞒着我们。”  
“我瞒着你们的事情多了。”  
“达·芬奇知道的事情，都告诉我。”  
亚撒没应声。  
“看来她确实比我知道更多。”  
“我可没这么说。”  
射手端详着亚撒的脸色。他更了解失忆状态，全凭本能和本性行事的那个无忧无虑的裁定者亚撒，和现在这个顾虑重重连最喜欢的烟熏三文鱼都食不知味的亚撒差距不小。  
亚撒又舀了一勺土豆泥。他瞒着所有人——除了梅林这个他瞒不住的千里眼——的事情，就是，盖提亚宁可启动人理烧却也要避免的那个未来。  
一旦他们解决掉所有特异点，那个未来就快到了。  
现在，知道这件事的，只有盖提亚和魔神，他自己，梅林。他原以为梅林会不顾他的意见把这件事告诉王，现在看来王并不知道。  
迦勒底不能一无所知地面对那个未来，但是现在不是说出来的时机。  
亚撒轻轻叹了一口气，加快速度干掉了沙拉。“你的厨艺一如既往地优秀，卫宫。”  
射手哼了一声。  
“那个……下午茶的点心，我能预定吗？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“草莓蛋糕。要两块。我下午两点钟自己来取。”  
射手抬眼看了他一下。  
“我刚跟罗曼医生熊了一回，去赔礼道歉。”亚撒无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
一瞧他这神情，射手的头上青筋突然蹦起来了。“厨房有面粉和蛋，要做你自己来做！”


	135. 温泉休养之旅3

亚撒带着工作餐回到世界夹缝间的施工现场。  
火山口湖边上的建筑已经初具规模，看样子今晚就可以开始软装。工程进度如此之快的主要原因，是施工组里多了帕拉塞尔苏斯制作的人造人使魔。  
炼金术士生前就是首屈一指的人造人制作者，成为英灵后道具作成这一项更是达到了EX的级别，在不缺材料的情况下，他制造帮手的速度是快到夸张的。  
白发红瞳、面无表情，具备基本的智慧、理解和执行命令能力，且工作效率奇高的人造人使魔，自然受到了施工组的欢迎。全身不自在的只有亚撒一个。  
允许炼金术士在亚撒离开期间负责工地的，是亚撒自己。除了在心里给炼金术士记一笔帐之外，亚撒也不能再做什么。他又不能因为他讨厌人造人就把已经做出来的使魔销毁。  
“菲利普斯。”你给我等着——亚撒用眼神说。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯弯起唇角，给了亚撒一个非常美丽的笑容。亚撒绝对无法跟人造人一起工作，这一点没有人比炼金术士更清楚。  
亚撒还能怎么办。他勉强陪着帕拉塞尔苏斯吃完了午饭，逃跑了。  
“……我晚上来接你们。”  
亚撒又一次跨过了世界间的缝隙，落在迦勒底的走廊上。  
然后，他恰巧碰上了这个时候他最不想碰上的人。  
“啊，亚撒王。中午好。”爱丽丝菲尔友好地行了个优雅的屈膝礼。  
“中午好，爱丽丝菲尔小姐。”亚撒有点没控制住表情。  
天之衣非常自然地露出了些许疑惑。“发生什么了吗？”  
“——我记得，你说过想看菲利普斯的作品吧。这次度假，应该能看到了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
爱丽丝菲尔显得很高兴，但很快，似乎是想到了什么，她脸上的笑容消失了，变得有些局促不安。  
亚撒端详着爱丽丝菲尔的表情，“发生什么了吗？”他重复了刚刚对方的问题。  
“您讨厌人造人吗？”  
亚撒的表情绷不住了，他吸了一口气，认真地回答：“我是很不喜欢——说来话长，简而言之，我曾经被吓到过。”  
“……哎？”  
“菲利普斯非常擅长制作逼真的人造人，如果他想，他可以让他的作品达到，连我也需要一段时间才能确认那不是真的活人的程度。那次是出了点意外，一个我以为是活人的人造人在我面前彻底解体、崩毁。”  
当初在冬木时，“他们家雇佣的保姆”惠子实际上是人造人这件事给了失忆状态的亚撒非常大的冲击。她因为吉尔伽美什的试探性攻击，意外地“达到了使用寿命的极限”，在只有八九岁的亚撒面前解体。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯至今不能真的理解亚撒受到的惊吓，他认为罪魁祸首是吉尔伽美什。  
其实亚撒自己也不能确定，是真的被人造人解体吓到了，还是因为在英雄王面前哭得太丢脸被笑话太久而留下了心理阴影。  
“那次我是真的被吓到了，而且还被人笑话了很久。现在算是一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳吧。”亚撒故作轻松地耸耸肩。“我并不讨厌类似人的使魔，七十二魔神都是类似人的使魔。”  
亚撒温和地看着天之衣。  
他并不会告诉爱丽丝菲尔，令他厌恶抵触的，是没有灵魂的空壳。令他畏惧恐慌的，是坦然接受自己设计寿命的逻辑。  
魔神就算变成了粘嗒嗒的柱子，他们的怨恨和苦痛仍然是他们拥有心的证明。  
……所罗门王没有怨恨和痛苦。  
停，他不能再想下去了。  
“爱丽丝菲尔，你这是要去管制室吗？”他们所在地方是医务室到管制室的必经之路。  
“啊，我原先是想让弗尔维吉小姐给您带个口信，先前您嘱咐过，慎重对立香使用治疗魔术，而是尽可能依靠她的自愈能力。关于这件事，我想——”  
亚撒接过爱丽丝菲尔手中的平板电脑。  
尚未成年的立香少女各项身体指标都很出色。这次立香被炸伤时，是菲尼克斯紧急消除了她的伤势。原先受伤的地方，肤色明显比立香本来的肤色浅一些，也明显更加柔嫩光滑，边缘有些没来得及精细处理的地方，落下了扭曲的疤痕。  
“我知道了，晚些时间我让菲利普斯想想办法。”  
“还有……”爱丽丝菲尔显得有些犹豫不决。  
“爱丽丝菲尔小姐，能麻烦你帮个忙吗？”  
“哎？”  
“你要是看到罗曼医生的话，麻烦替我带句话——我两点半带下午茶点心去看他。拜托了。”  
“啊，好的。包在我身上。”银发红眸的天之衣喜出望外地答应。  
亚撒跟爱丽丝菲尔道别，默默地在走廊里站了一会儿。他给菲奥蕾传了个魔术口信，自己返回耶路撒冷。  
约沙法站在庭院里，也不知道是不是在等他。  
“约沙法，我们来做点心吧。”亚撒对他露出一个愉快的笑容。  
高大的枪兵愣了一下，笑了。他又不是五岁了，难道还要父亲哄？  
“一会儿立香和玛修都过来。”亚撒显然兴致不错，拉着约沙法的手就往厨房的方向走。  
“好。”约沙法自然而然地配合亚撒的一切心血来潮，被父亲牵着手往前走。  
他十四岁的时候，手就比父亲的手大了。  
迦勒底那边，菲奥蕾接到亚撒指示也愣了一下，什么叫带上立香玛修奥尔加玛丽一起来做点心玩儿？  
——算了，只要不是工作，干什么都行。  
结果就是，二十分钟不到，耶路撒冷王宫里，这间被菲奥蕾改造过的厨房里，充满了令亚撒心旷神怡的、孩子们的欢声笑语。  
不光是亚撒提到的菲奥蕾、玛修、立香和奥尔加玛丽，考列斯、莉莉、亚历山大、安徒生、杰克、弗兰肯斯坦也来了。  
亚撒一瞧见小杰克的衣服就又犯了老毛病，直接发动了一下A+的道具作成把旁边的一件围裙改成了适合杰克穿的样式。成年女性自己愿意怎么穿他都无所谓，杰克还这么小——不行！绝对不行！  
约沙法和亚历山大被分配了打发奶油和蛋清的任务，考列斯在压碎谷物饼干和果仁。菲奥蕾最忙，一边指导立香、玛修和奥尔加玛丽和曲奇面团，一边还得看着点剥水果的莉莉和弗兰。  
约沙法把打发好的奶油交给菲奥蕾，试图去挽救亚历山大手里的蛋清。  
杰克早就等不及了，亚撒刚给她穿好衣服，她就噌地跑到正在给曲奇面团整形的奥尔加玛丽身边，蹦跶着要试一试揉面团。  
亚撒笑笑，抬头瞄了一眼正在隔水加热巧克力的安徒生。  
“被拖来的。”大作家抬抬眼皮，简洁地解释。  
“呃，我的意思是，分层了。”亚撒伸手一指。安徒生在自己的世界里沉浸太久，锅里的巧克力温度太高，沁出了一层油。  
大作家低声咒骂了一句什么。  
亚撒走过去，另拿了一个干净的碗，倒了两勺玉米糖浆，直接魔术加热，然后逐渐把分层的巧克力倒进去搅拌，算是拯救了融化失败的巧克力。等他再抬头，考列斯正在教弗兰肯斯坦小姐用草莓做圣诞老人，而人造人小姐握着软绵绵轻飘飘的裱花袋不敢用力。  
亚撒垂下眼睛，转身把袖子又往上挽了挽。  
安徒生抬头盯着亚撒看了一会儿，什么都没说。  
莉莉、杰克和亚历山大兴致勃勃地用小动物形状的模具在擀平的曲奇面团上按下去，显然玩得很开心——也许莉莉和杰克才是真的为了曲奇开心的，亚历山大应该是在享受欢乐的氛围。  
约沙法瞄了一眼亚撒，看他正忙着给面糊调色，借着身体遮挡偷偷地递给亚历山大一个扁平的金属容器。那是菲奥蕾用来做提拉米苏的朗姆酒。  
亚历山大不动声色地把酒瓶藏起来，给约沙法比了个拇指。好兄弟。然后他非常配合地帮杰克把满是小动物形状孔洞的曲奇面团揉到一起重新擀平。  
亚撒抬头，狠狠地瞪了约沙法一眼。约沙法一脸无辜地转身帮玛修开烤箱门去了。  
费时间的发酵工序都让亚撒用魔术作弊快进掉了，只一个小时左右的功夫，她们收获了一筐动物形状的曲奇饼干，一小篮带糖霜的姜饼，一个十六寸、装饰得很夸张的巨大彩虹蛋糕，一个九寸的芒果千层，还有香蕉船、水果芭菲等无数甜点。奥尔加玛丽准备了茶和奶茶，孩子们的下午茶气氛欢快极了。  
安徒生呆在角落里，一脸的生无可恋。  
亚撒拎着打包好的草莓蛋糕，低头瞧着他。“我要去给罗曼医生送下午茶点心——你要不要跟我一起回迦勒底？”  
能带人进出耶路撒冷的，只有约沙法、菲奥蕾等少数几个有权限的人。  
安徒生连忙点头，爬了起来。  
亚撒带着他，落点直接定在了安徒生的宿舍门口。  
亚撒把装着点心的纸盒递给他——那是一份不怎么甜的芒果千层蛋糕。  
“封口费？”大作家抬了抬眉毛。  
第四特异点的末期，他是为数不多的，旁观了魔神王与亚撒对话的人，也是除了亚撒和帕拉塞尔苏斯之外，在场唯一的魔术师。  
亚撒笑了，“相反。”说完，他摆摆手，提着手里的草莓蛋糕，悠然自得地走了。  
安徒生看着亚撒的背影消失，在走廊里站了一会儿，转身进入自己的房间。他随手把蛋糕盒子放在沙法旁边的茶几上，突然觉得有些不对劲。  
好像有什么金属的东西磕了一下纸盒内壁。  
大作家小心地翻开纸盒。纸盒盖子的内侧别着一朵小雏菊——是宝石做的胸针一类的饰品。  
底下芒果千层蛋糕暖黄色的表面上，用白色的奶油写了一些字。  
无辜的怪物这种诅咒，亚撒没有办法解决，但是治个标让安徒生不至于说话时嗓子如同火烧，这点他还是做得到的。  
“这还真是，相反，啊。”  
安徒生想，他这是自愿闭嘴吧？


	136. 与罗马尼·阿其曼的下午茶

下午两点二十五分，亚撒站在了医务室门前。他在敲门之前停下了动作。  
门被从里面打开了。  
亚撒抬起拎着的蛋糕盒子，对着罗曼医生示意了一下。  
罗曼医生让开门口。  
亚撒提着纸盒，步子轻巧地走进熟悉的房间。他已经有挺长时间没到这儿来了——从前往伦敦到现在，也有快半年了。  
罗曼医生已经泡了茶。罗曼医生把蜂蜜茶倒在杯子里，亚撒把蛋糕放在桌上，拆开纸盒，跟罗曼医生坐了桌子相邻的两边，侧对着，亚撒的右手边挨着罗曼医生的左手边，每人面前一杯茶、一块蛋糕。  
两个人都没说话。  
亚撒是第一次自发、主动地给人赔礼道歉，面对的又是他的王，就算先前计划这件事的时候已经前前后后想了好几个来回，等到站在罗曼医生面前，他还是有些畏缩。  
来都来了……亚撒硬着头皮抬起头，把小叉子递给罗曼医生。  
“尝尝？”  
罗曼医生接过了叉子。也许是因为亚撒表现得比他还要不知所措，他突然就镇定下来了。清晨以为亚撒躲着他的失落沮丧，中午爱丽丝菲尔带口信过来之后的局促忐忑，全都一扫而空。  
他面前被拆开摊平当作盘子的纸盒上，摆着一块诱人的草莓蛋糕。  
罗曼医生捏着叉子，习惯性地把最顶上那颗草莓挪到一边留着，然后用叉子的侧面切下那块蛋糕尖尖的角，叉住，塞进嘴里。  
绵软的蛋糕，细腻的奶油，酸甜的草莓——幸福的味道。  
亚撒偷瞄着罗曼医生的表情，悄悄松了一口气。  
罗曼医生挪开叉子，“奶油很好吃。”  
“嗯……我用的是手动打发的鲜奶油。”替代了保质期长的植物奶油。  
亚撒也切了一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，连后半句话一起吞了下去。  
亚撒低头吃蛋糕，罗曼医生只能看着他的头顶。粉毛医生笑得有些尴尬，只好也低头吃蛋糕。  
他那块蛋糕旁边，躺着的草莓变成了两颗。  
罗曼医生抬起头。  
亚撒还在低着头吃蛋糕。亚撒蛋糕上装饰的整颗草莓不见了。  
罗曼医生知道，亚撒特别擅长这种瞬发默发的小型空间魔术。  
自从亚撒恢复记忆，他就恢复了往常那种轻便宽松舒适的打扮，只在贴身的柔软内衬外面罩一件有防护作用的袍子，头发大部分在背后编成蝎子辫。亚撒跟他一样，发旋是逆时针的，前面这些短头发，要是把左边的往右边拢，与头发正常生长的方向相反，会很别扭，所以前面比较短的头发都拢到左边鬓角编了个小辫。  
亚撒的发色比他深一些，更像是金属的颜色，如果在阳光下，看上去就像流淌的银。  
“没关系的。”罗曼医生轻轻地用叉子的尖拨弄着两层蛋糕之间夹的草莓果肉，轻声说，“我没有生气。”  
他的视线落在叉子上，眼角的余光却能看到亚撒偷偷地抬眼瞄他。果然，不管多大了，亚撒在他面前仍然是孩子。属于罗马尼·阿其曼的不安彻底平复下来。  
亚撒挪动椅子，从跟罗曼医生坐在桌子相邻的两条边，变成了坐在同一边。虽然亚撒奇迹般地长高了五厘米，但是一米八和一米六五之间的差距就是坐下来也还是很明显，他们又离得很近，亚撒不得不仰着头看罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生忍不住笑了。  
亚撒安心地凑过去用侧脸蹭了蹭罗曼医生的左边肩膀，整个身体都放松下来，不再拘谨地端坐，而是自在地微微左右摇晃着，眯着眼对着罗曼医生笑。  
所罗门熟悉这样的笑容。他放下叉子，打算仔细听听亚撒想说什么。  
“我让盖提亚去找回布松他们几个的记录了，大概能找回七八成。”亚撒盯着罗曼医生漂亮的绿眼睛，不想错过他的一丁点情绪变化。罗曼医生似乎有些惊讶，然后，变成了疑惑。  
“为什么？”  
“盖提亚背着我擅自动了魔神们的记忆，当然得负责找回来……”  
罗曼医生也端详着亚撒的表情。亚撒好像是误会了什么。  
“我并不认为盖提亚犯了什么错，亚撒。对魔神进行矫正本来就是他份内的任务。”罗曼医生轻声解释。  
亚撒缓慢地、无辜地眨了眨眼睛。他有一种不太美妙的预感。  
“不如说盖提亚做了我想让他做的事？只是他完成的不够彻底。魔神柱的形态你也看到了，那是三千年的垃圾没有清理的结果。”  
亚撒继续乖乖地瞧着罗曼医生。糟糕——他的预感成真了。他的王并不是要杀死盖提亚，这应该是个好消息，但是，显然他的王想让所有魔神一朝回到三千年前。  
“我跟你要盖提亚，并不是想要处罚他。”罗曼医生叉起蛋糕旁边放着、个头出奇大的草莓，凑到亚撒嘴边，习惯性地投喂，“我只是想通过盖提亚执行几个命令，让魔神更有效率地服从。”  
亚撒咬掉了草莓的尖尖，心想，这岂止是有点不妙。  
“像我对佛纽司那样清理不行么？”亚撒从罗曼医生手里接过叉子，祈求地看着他。  
“效率过于低下了，亚撒。”  
亚撒没吱声。他看了看叉子上的大半颗草莓，轻轻把叉子和草莓一起放在桌上。他往罗曼医生那边稍微挪了一点，继续用祈求的眼神看着他。  
来之前，亚撒已经想过很多次了。他不想跟他的王争论魔神到底是工具还是同伴这种谁也说服不了谁的问题，他只能换种方式。换位思考一下，约沙法、撒加利亚他们用什么方法对他最有效果？  
“可是我喜欢嘛。”亚撒干脆把下巴靠在罗曼医生肩头，眨巴眨巴眼睛。  
他小时候是不会这样对王的，他不敢，也基本没有用。如果王认为该说的道理已经讲明白了，王就不会再听他废话，而是让哪个魔神把他抱走。撒娇对所罗门王只能适可而止，作用微乎其微。但现在不同了。  
“这个……”罗曼医生头转到右边，挪开眼神。  
亚撒起来一点，干脆把自己的椅子跟罗曼医生的椅子并到一起，抬手挽住罗曼医生的胳膊，靠着他肩膀，身体的姿势更亲密，但语气从故意卖萌的甜蜜蜜变成了正常平和的状态。  
他并不愿意自己的行为导致王感到困窘和不安。  
“吾王，”亚撒的声音也很轻。“我喜欢菲尼克斯。”  
我知道——罗曼医生头转回来，他又一次只能看见亚撒的头顶和肩颈了。  
“我喜欢菲尼克斯，不是喜欢他拥有复活、治愈和火的权能。我喜欢他对我笑，喜欢他唱歌给我听，喜欢他肚子上柔软温暖的羽毛。我不指望他为我做什么工作，我只希望他能陪着我。”  
“对我来说，其他人也是一样的。”亚撒并没有用“其他魔神”这个字眼，他抬起头，轻轻跟罗曼医生蹭了蹭脸。  
你也是一样的，吾王。亚撒用力眨了眨眼，又低下头。  
幸好没别人看见——他又不是失忆状态了，这么一大把年纪还撒娇，他自己也有点觉得过意不去。不过，管这些干什么。  
“先前，拜蒙跟我说，他想回到你身边。我同意了。”亚撒侧着脸靠着罗曼医生，看向他的身后。  
罗曼医生抬起右手，轻轻扶着亚撒的肩膀。  
“但是，如果王坚持彻底清理掉他们的记忆，我就要食言了。我不喜欢那样。我觉得佛纽司那样就很好了——我又不缺时间。”  
罗曼医生保持着沉默。  
罗曼医生决定暂时搁置魔神们的问题。于是他提起了另外一个话题。  
“说起来，亚撒。”罗曼医生轻轻摸着亚撒的辫子，“有一件事，我很不满意。”  
“哎？”  
“关于你不好好休息的问题。”罗曼医生扳着亚撒的肩膀，试图看着他的脸说话。亚撒一副打死也不松手的气势牢牢抱着罗曼医生的左手，也没狡辩什么，乖乖地听罗曼医生说教了五分钟，答应了一系列与作息相关的硬性要求。  
似乎是对亚撒的配合很满意，罗曼医生终于恢复了温和轻快的语气。“起来，把蛋糕吃完吧。”  
亚撒终于松手了。  
很快，蛋糕吃完了，茶也喝完了。亚撒想了想，看着罗曼医生，似乎有话要说。  
罗曼医生注意到，亚撒恢复了端正的坐姿。于是，他又给了亚撒一个疑问的眼神。  
亚撒抬手把罗曼医生拉进耶路撒冷。  
“吾王，你听说过‘异星神’这个词吗？”


	137. 魔术刻印

晚间，立香敲响了医务室的门。  
门自己开了。  
立香走进门，亚撒站在罗曼医生背后，胳膊支在罗曼医生的椅子背上，两个人一起看着桌面上的电脑屏幕。  
“立香？”亚撒抬起头。  
“晚上好，罗曼医生，亚撒老师。”立香举起一个纸盒，晃了晃，眼睛亮晶晶地看着亚撒。  
“达·芬奇亲给了我圣晶石，我们去召唤室吧？玛修那边已经准备好了，明天不是要去温泉嘛，现在召唤还能赶上。”  
出乎立香的意料，亚撒并没有痛快地立刻答应。  
“嗯……说到这个，我有件事要跟你说。”亚撒伸长胳膊，在罗曼医生的键盘上敲了几下保存，然后站了起来。  
罗曼医生疑问地看了亚撒一眼。亚撒用眼神示意了一下稍等，让立香坐在桌子对面，自己也拉了个小凳子坐在立香身边。  
亚撒端详着少女的模样。  
人类最后的御主，只是个花一样的女孩儿。  
“立香，我有一个提议，”亚撒面对立香时的神色一如既往地温柔，“我早就在想这件事了，只是今天才第一次提出来。我希望你能慎重地考虑一下。”  
亚撒看着立香的表情从愉快变成严肃认真，“你愿意接受我的刻印移植吗？”  
“……哎？”  
亚撒回身看向罗曼医生，“不，不是我让盖提亚帮我摘除的部分，那些只是魔术回路多余的末梢，我现在谈论的是整条魔术回路和搭载在上面的刻印。”  
“……我记得，韦伯老师说过，刻印是用来把魔术师的研究结果留给下一代的，魔术师代代相传的东西？”  
“对。用魔力激活刻印，可以直接达到刻印中记录下来的某种魔术的效果。现代的做法一般是父母和子女之间相传，以减小排异的可能性，但这次的情况不太一样。立香，我希望你认真仔细地听好我下面的话。”  
“我想把魔术回路和刻印一起移植给你。”  
“对于现代的魔术师来说，体内魔力回路的数量是天生的，只有被激活和没被激活的区别。不会因为外在因素而增加，通过移植来增加魔术回路是不可能的，但是我的情况特殊。”  
亚撒语速缓慢地说着，试图给立香足够的时间充分理解他说的内容。  
“我的起源是大源本身，我的魔力始终与大源联通，只要我活着，我身体里魔术回路就会一直生长，如果不像园丁修剪植物那样经常切除，就会相互连通，然后结晶——”亚撒动了动自己的腿。  
立香点头。亚撒晚年走不了路这件事她是知道的。她不经意地瞟了罗曼医生一眼，罗马尼·阿其曼医生的表情与亚撒老师出奇相似——他正温和地看着亚撒老师。  
“我的魔力跟大源魔力没有区别，不具备任何‘魔力’之外的多余属性，其结果就是，我的魔术回路，在谁身上都不会排异，这意味着我的魔术回路移植后能保持活性正常运转。从我的魔术回路里获取魔力就像从大源获取魔力一样，非常简单顺畅。这一点我在菲奥蕾身上实验过了，当然，是在菲利普斯和莱昂纳多的协助下，菲奥蕾没有出现任何排异反应。”  
“当魔术回路离开我的身体，它就成了普通的魔术回路了，并不会像在我身上时那样疯长。”  
亚撒拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口。“立香，你作为第一代魔术师，回路的数量已经相当出色了，但比起魔术师家系代代培养出的子孙差距依然很大，移植魔术回路能缓解你缺乏魔力的问题。”  
立香认真地点点头，她知道亚撒老师一定还有更重要的话要说。  
“另外，我想在移植给你的魔术回路上，搭载小范围空间魔术的刻印。这是我最擅长的魔术类型，某种程度上它算是第二法研究的副产物。我选择直接给你移植刻印，而不是教你这个魔术，是因为这个魔术很难——菲利普斯也没能学会的难度，我都没试着给菲奥蕾讲过。移植刻印可以让你直接通过魔力激活来使用这个魔术。”  
“亚撒。”罗曼医生有些犹豫地开口，“立香只是普通人。”  
“我知道。”亚撒轻声回答，“所以我打算专门制作新的刻印给她，降低魔术的上限，尽可能避免……意外。其实说是刻印不算特别准确，”亚撒轻轻摸了摸自己的下巴，胡茬长出来了有点别扭，“你可以理解成身体里固化了一个无限次数的魔术卷轴，只要用魔力就能激发，效果是将你自己和你体表之外20厘米内的物体，按照你的心意转移到另一个位置，魔术的转移距离我还没想好设置成多少。”  
亚撒微微笑了，“不过，我想，至少要保证这次的事情不会再发生。”  
立香有些惊讶地看着亚撒眼里的愧疚。这次的事情——是指，她被炮弹击中的事情？  
“而且，以后要是灵子转移又落在了半空，不用玛修帮忙你也能顺利着陆了。”亚撒开了个玩笑，“别急着答应我——我还有话说。”  
“接受魔术刻印是有危险性的，立香。这件事，不能让别人知道。魔术师完整的尸体能在黑市卖出天价，即使魔术刻印的流失可能导致一整个家族的疯狂追杀，也还是有人会铤而走险。魔术刻印太宝贵了，即使是分出的一小点边角，也能让一整个家族臣服。”  
“魔法使身上的、与第二法有关的空间魔术刻印，”罗曼医生也无比严肃地看着立香，“如果消息走漏，后果不堪设想。”  
“我给你移植魔术回路这件事也不能公开。”亚撒严肃地看着立香，“正常能移植的只有刻印，而不是魔术回路。如果你答应我的提议，对外只能说是我对你的魔术回路进行了梳理，”亚撒摊摊手，“毕竟我是个著名调律师。”  
立香观察着亚撒的表情，“亚撒老师，你是不是还有些顾虑没有说？”  
“……”亚撒没有立刻回答。“不算顾虑吧，”他似乎是在思考着措辞，“我在想，等到人理修复，世界恢复正常，如果你想恢复普通人的生活，可以摘除这些刻印和回路，没有技术上的问题。——就是，摘除的时候，会有些疼。”  
恢复普通人的生活。  
立香摒住了呼吸。  
“普通人的生活啊……”少女轻轻叹了口气。  
“对。”  
立香暗暗提醒自己振作精神，抬起脸看着亚撒。亚撒老师的神色温柔而忧伤。  
她抿了一下嘴唇，转头看向罗曼医生。罗曼医生的神情也很温柔，但是他的眼神里带着鼓励，和亚撒那种歉意和愧疚还是稍微有点差别——  
不，立香在心底否认了自己刚刚的看法。罗曼医生的愧疚只是隐藏得更深一些。  
立香站了起来。  
“立香？”亚撒和罗曼医生一起发出疑问。  
“亚撒老师，你起来一下。”  
亚撒不明所以，但还是起来了。  
有着鲜亮橘色头发的少女伸出手臂，“抱抱。”  
亚撒表情空白了一瞬。  
藤丸立香向前一步抱住亚撒，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。亚撒老师的腰真细呀——脑内走着神，立香少女手上更用力一些，“亚撒老师，谢谢你。”  
亚撒被吓了一跳，愣了一会儿，才抬起手臂摸了摸立香的头顶。  
“我会继续努力的。”立香松开亚撒，看向罗曼医生。“医生也抱抱。”  
亚撒看着这令人感动的互相鼓励场面，突然从“女儿真好”的蜜罐子里掉到了“我的王抱着别的小孩”的醋坛子里。  
盖提亚忙里偷闲地在他心底发出一声嗤笑。  
立香松开罗曼医生，露出若有所思的表情。  
“怎么了？”罗曼医生问，还飘着小花。  
立香伸出食指，戳了戳罗曼医生的肚子。“我记得，亚撒老师说过，你有六块腹肌来着？”这怎么看也只有一块吧？  
“……哈？”这次罗曼医生的表情也空白了。  
亚撒捂住了自己的脸。


	138. 第六特异点前夕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温泉剧情在幕间

温泉休养回来之后不久，示巴对第六特异点的观测数据终于精确到了可以试着进行灵子转移的程度。准确的时间是公元1273年，第九次十字军东征结束。  
立香和玛修在做出发前的准备。按照亚撒的意思，她们已经在类似耶路撒冷的模拟环境里训练一周了。除了适应荒漠环境的风沙、日晒和夜间的低温，亚撒还对立香和玛修额外灌输了大量的语言和文化知识。立香已经掌握了简单的希伯来语对话，玛修的语言能力更是扩展到阿拉伯语、波斯语以及如何通过口音和衣着等表象分辨对方的部族了。  
“翻译魔术只能帮助理解对方所说话语的字面意思，光靠字面意思是无法分辨敌友的。”亚撒不止一次强调，“不要过多依赖翻译魔术。”  
虽然这次罗曼医生和大卫王都会与她们同行，但谁也无法保证姑娘们不会跟他们分开。而且，有些危险未必是来自敌对从者，更可能是这片土地上生存的普通人类。  
“亚撒说的没错，”罗曼医生接着解说，“第九次十字军东征涉及了法国、英国、埃及、蒙古等多个国家的军队，在耶路撒冷的土地上，除了基督徒、穆斯林、犹太人，还可能有撒拉逊人、希腊人、叙利亚人、亚美尼亚人、格鲁吉亚人、贝督因人、阿萨辛派、……”  
“这片土地不欢迎陌生人，你们遇到的每一个活人都可能对你们举起武器。”亚撒仔细地叮嘱，“千万不能掉以轻心。”  
“明白。这是不是也意味着，跟在美国时一样，我们无法预先推测可能出现的从者吗？”玛修提问。“不过，美国那时是神秘过低，而这次是神秘特性太复杂？”  
从法国回来之后，迦勒底推测，被土地本身召唤的、可以争取为友军的落单从者，很可能是与土地有所关联的英雄。之后，每个特异点的时间地点测定后，迦勒底都会根据观测情况有针对性地进行推测可能出现的从者。  
比如，第二特异点之前让立香和玛修把罗马皇帝们的生平都记了一遍，第三特异点之前她们了解了几十个著名的海盗和航海家，伦敦的时候也说了当时活着的有可能影响历史走向的名人的情况。有些猜中的也有没猜中的，但这些准备一直都没白做。  
“可以这么理解。”  
“……好遗憾呢。如果对目标的生平有所了解，争取同盟会容易很多的吧？”  
亚撒轻轻叹了口气，“玛修，虽然通过时间与地点，对可能出现的敌人和友军进行针对性推测，是我们尽力准备的一部分，但不要本末倒置了——我们的根本目的是解决特异点的扭曲，取走圣杯，让历史恢复正确的流向。虽然我很希望你们能够第一时间分辨敌友，但强行对号入座可能会将我们引入歧路，”  
“啊——是。”玛修乖乖应了。  
亚撒端详着玛修和立香的脸色。是我的态度影响到了她们吗？  
“立香，玛修。”亚撒认真地看着姑娘们，“我不觉得这次夺取圣杯会很困难。”  
“哎？”  
“提到耶路撒冷的话，你们会想到什么？”亚撒的语调变得轻快了些。  
立香看了看罗曼医生，再看了看亚撒老师，然后看向边上已经一声不吭地站了好久的牧羊人。  
“在耶路撒冷，王和大卫王的力量会得到大幅度的知名度和魔术基盘的加成。如果是跟耶路撒冷有关的从者拿到了圣杯，就算对方不打算乖乖把圣杯双手奉上，吾王行使神授王权就能把圣杯打包回迦勒底。”  
“亚撒——”罗曼医生喊了他一声。  
“我认真的。”亚撒一脸无辜，“如果拿到圣杯的是跟耶路撒冷没关系的从者也没关系。在耶路撒冷的土地上，论单挑吾王不会输给任何人。”  
旁边一直装背景的牧羊人噗嗤笑了。有了圣杯谁会跟你单挑啊——嘛，算了。  
亚撒没有理会大卫，也没有理会罗曼医生的不好意思，“问题在于，这一次的特异点的扭曲，不像是单纯由圣杯造成的。在迦勒底亚斯上，这段历史已经成为了不可观测的空洞，换言之，1273年的耶路撒冷正在逐渐脱离人理的流向。历史在没有圣杯的情况下已经发生了异变。这才是我们需要关注的焦点。”  
“不需要过度忧虑，玛修，”罗曼医生轻声安慰，“只要保持谨慎和警醒就够了。而且，我们对这次遇到的情况也不是全无线索。1273年这一个时间点是关键，”罗曼医生的神色显得相当认真，“在正确的历史中，第九次十字军东征失败，西洋诸国撤离耶路撒冷，这件事对后世乃至现代的整个人类史造成了深远的影响。”  
“这一次涉及的足以影响历史走向的人物也有很多。比如，英国国王爱德华一世。如果他没能离开耶路撒冷，无法继承王位，就不会有英格兰征服威尔士——”  
亚撒和罗曼医生继续对立香和玛修进行着解说。他们的准备过于详尽，甚至显得有些繁冗。  
牧羊人有些无趣地冷眼旁观着。他捡起旁边放着的，亚撒准备的防风沙的斗篷，搓了搓布料。  
密实、有一定厚度，重量不至于被风吹得乱飞但也不会让人觉得太沉，刚刚好。  
亚撒当然不只准备了斗篷。  
牧羊人的目光落在亚撒身上。明明是只黑羊，却诚心到想要把自己的毛、血肉和骨头都献祭出来呢——虽然不是给神。  
牧羊人产生了一点困惑。他是猜到了亚撒担心持有圣杯的人可能是自家没能守住耶路撒冷的子孙，比如罗波安或者约兰，却无法理解亚撒的反应。  
是觉得所罗门会下不了手吗？这可能吗？  
亚撒为了一丁点无所谓的可能性对着他低头恳求。这有必要吗？  
牧羊人很快把这点疑惑扔到脑后。  
反正不关我事。  
罗曼医生的目光越过玛修头顶，几乎一模一样的两双绿眼睛对视了一瞬。然后，罗曼医生主动转回去，低头看着玛修和立香。  
立香也侧过头来看了大卫一眼，少女明亮的眼睛里有信赖和笑意。  
牧羊人大卫放下手里的斗篷。  
——就当为了亚比煞。


	139. 第六特异点0

这是某个人的梦。  
他走在他父的城里。袅袅的烟雾缭绕在空中。  
他走到他父的居所外。他听得到侍女们的窃窃私语。  
王发了好大的脾气呢。  
……确实不像话。  
真可怜啊……她那么温柔善良，怎么这么倒霉……  
她可怎么办啊？  
王会让她嫁的吧？  
应该会吧？王那么生气。  
可是，……好像放出话来，厌恶她？  
那她岂不是……?  
王会补偿她的吧？……总比嫁到巴比伦去要好……  
已经过去多久了，谁也没提起，  
连那位都没……  
那位居然没有为她向王进言吗？  
不清楚……  
……听说了吗，她已经……  
什么？真的吗？……  
好可惜啊……她那么美……  
嘘——不要提。  
他的父不喜欢她的名字被提起。  
人声消失了。再没有人提及她的存在，仿佛她从未出生过，那些撒在耶路撒冷城中的笑语和血泪都不曾出现。  
他在他父的庭院中站住，抬手把额前的头发撩到头顶。  
是啊，他没有声张。他也叫她不要声张。他一心想着复仇，却忽略了她的无助和痛苦。  
他为她报了仇，她却没能看到。他给女儿取了她的名字。又有什么用呢？她不会回来。  
她甚至不肯入他梦中。  
该醒了——  
太阳已经下山了。山壁的浅坑里，枪兵睁开了眼睛。他站起来，掸去身上的沙土。枪兵把头巾解下来，整理了一下，重新包上头巾，只露出澄澈的绿眼睛。一绺泛着嫩芽般浅绿色的头发从头巾缝隙里露了出来，枪兵花了一点时间才整理好。  
夜间赶路很冷，但这对他算不上困难。从者的视力很好，而且天空中除了星辰，还有明亮的光环。他并不知道那是什么，却莫名地非常在意。  
他救下的商队告诉他，有异乡人占据了耶路撒冷。他有一种预感，他应该去看一看。  
翻过这座山，他就能看到他父的城。  
枪兵登上了山顶。  
——不。  
这不是耶路撒冷。

迦勒底。第六特异点调查即将开始。  
亚撒建议罗曼医生通过灵子转移跟立香、玛修一起去。亚撒强调，“目的地是耶路撒冷，而耶路撒冷是吾王所建的城。因缘之地的干扰太大了，王也不想逆向召唤过去然后发现自己直接出现在敌军大本营吧？”  
罗曼医生默默地点点头。  
立香和玛修心有灵犀地对视了一下——亚撒医生脸上那个“你别走丢了”的表情实在是很好笑。  
“这次特异点的不确定性太大，我们无法保障抵达特异点后立香可以顺利召唤从者。”亚撒看向牧羊人，“所以，大卫王也请同去。”  
牧羊人随意地点点头，应了。  
“四个人一起？”罗曼医生看着亚撒，“迦勒底的能源够用吗？”  
亚撒抬起左手，把袖子撩起来。三指宽刻满铭文的黄金臂环紧紧箍着他的上臂。“菲利普斯在迦勒底的地下核电厂安装了一套将魔力转化为电力的设备。”  
而他不缺魔力。  
“亚撒——”罗曼医生皱起眉。这可不是一天两天能完成的，而他直到刚才还一无所知。  
“别担心，我有分寸，”亚撒勾起唇角。  
罗曼医生不赞同地看着他。“等我回来再跟你聊这件事。”说完，他的视线不经意地扫过不远处跟莱昂纳多坐在一起的炼金术士。  
亚撒又嘱咐了立香和玛修一些话。  
“亚撒——！我们这边准备好了哟~”达·芬奇从主操作台那边喊。  
“知道了。”亚撒摸了摸玛修的头顶，拍了拍立香的肩膀，向牧羊人点头示意，然后走到罗曼医生面前。  
“速去速回。”  
“嗯。”  
亚撒抬头看着罗曼医生的绿眼睛，笑着踮起脚亲了他的王一下。  
无数道视线一齐把罗曼医生扎了个透心凉，来自某个炼金术士的目光尤其强烈。  
罗曼医生感觉自己的血液全涌向了头部。  
不，这只是个礼节性的亲吻，跟贴面礼没什么区别的！而且亚撒是他的崽，从小不知道亲过多少次了没什么好稀奇的你们不要用那么奇怪的眼光看着我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
亚撒仰着脸，似乎是在等罗曼医生也亲亲他。澄澈的眼睛里映着罗曼医生的影子，还有纯净的笑意。  
所罗门败下阵来——他的小星星甜得像蜜糖，谁那么狠心，能拒绝亚撒？  
反正他不能！  
罗曼医生无视了他人的注视，轻轻亲了一下亚撒的面颊。  
亚撒目送着他们进入灵子转移框体，转身走向操作台。  
炼金术士目光幽深地看着他。  
“有什么异常吗？”亚撒似乎立刻紧张了起来。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯微微侧过头，搭在肩头的辫子因为这个动作滑落下去。炼金术士垂下眼帘，目光的焦点落在地板的缝隙上。“不，没有什么异常。”  
亚撒无暇纠结这点“不对”，直接在操作台前面坐下，开始检查灵子转移系统的各项参数。  
炼金术士警告地瞥了一眼用平板电脑挡着脸、无声地笑得双肩颤抖的莱昂纳多。  
万能之人努力忍笑，抬起手在嘴边做了个拉上拉链的手势。

■时间：1273年  
■地点：耶路撒冷  
■作战任务：对特异点进行调查和修正，调查并夺取圣杯。  
■执行人员：御主藤丸立香、亚从者玛修·基列莱特、魔术师所罗门、射手大卫。  
其余从者待命。

第六特异点，探索开始。  
灵子转移结束，管制室中警报声此起彼伏，中间混杂着急促的报告声和指令。  
“示巴无法观测到御主的存在！”  
“增大功率，同时扩展时间和空间跨度。”亚撒冷静地取出另一个臂环，扣到右边的手臂上。  
迦勒底失去了所有人的信号。

立香睁眼。她正置身黄沙之中。  
玛修握紧了盾牌。她周围是寸草不生的戈壁。  
大卫把牧羊杖支在地上，他脚下是一座荒山。  
所罗门抬起手，按压自己的太阳穴。  
他面前，距离只有两米，趴伏着一只人面、狮身、蛇尾的斯芬克斯。  
——他已经陷入了大群斯芬克斯的包围。


	140. 第六特异点1

立香迅速取出斗篷把自己严严实实地裹起来。就这么一会儿功夫，她已经感觉到头发里都是沙子了。  
手环毫无动静，罗曼医生、玛修、大卫都不见踪影，立香四下望去，只有沙丘和被风裹挟着呼啸而过的黄沙。  
这个时候就要感谢亚撒老师的Plan BCD了。  
立香回忆了一下应急预案12345和物资列表，达·芬奇亲出品的“寻亲”罗盘应该能派上用场。罗盘是精密的魔术道具，立香并没直接带在身上，而是寄存在虚数空间里。  
人类最后的御主藤丸立香，在漫天黄沙中抬起手，熟练地念起咒语。  
立香少女保持着手平摊的姿势，一动不动地站着。  
十秒钟过去了，什么都没发生。  
“——哎？”  
我咒语没念错啊？  
橘发的少女重复了几次，认清了现实。  
她的好运气大概是用光了。  
这意味着，她只有随身带着的最低限度的应急物资，储藏在虚数空间内的大部分补给都指望不上。  
情况比她想的还严重。  
立香呸呸吐掉飞进嘴里的沙子。现在，对她来说，比起如何跟玛修她们回合，更迫切的是生存问题。在这漫天黄沙中，她连太阳在哪个方向都看不清，更别说寻找水源了。  
立香少女默默地略过了Plan Z。虽然亚撒老师经常把“保命要紧”挂在嘴边，但她还不想放弃。  
空气中的魔力浓度很高。立香能感觉到背上多出来那条魔术回路正像水库般调节着她体内魔力的平衡。她暂时还不需要“开闸泄洪”，但也没有必要刻意节省魔力。  
奥尔加玛丽所长教过她一个分辨方向的魔术。星辰恒在。立香没法根据星图分辨自己在地球上哪个位置，也很难分辨东西南北，但通过与星辰的联系，保证自己不会原地转圈还是办得到的。  
出发之前，立香习惯性地上下检查了一下自己，然后喜出望外——她怎么忘了这个？

靠着盾牌展开的术式，玛修第一个联络上了迦勒底。  
“玛修，”亚撒语速很快，“你能感应到立香的位置吗？”  
“……不能。哎？示巴观测不到前辈吗？”  
“玛修，你……南方，在……”  
玛修眼见着通信因为信号微弱而变得嘈杂且模糊不清，然后断掉。  
玛修尝试了一下重新接通迦勒底，没能成功。  
芙芙的小爪子敲了敲玛修的靴子，示意她跟着它走。  
南方……？  
玛修观察了一下四周，爬上西南角的山峰。芙芙蹿到她肩头站着。  
远处，是一片明显异常的沙漠。边缘的地方突兀地变成了戈壁，连点过渡都没有。  
她感受不到前辈的方位，但是她和前辈的契约还在。  
盾兵定了定神，向沙漠进发。

迦勒底的管制室里一片忙乱。  
“——把示巴左眼注视的年代前推到公元前五百年。”亚撒下令。左眼是他对示巴所有观测透镜编号在前的一半的习惯性称呼。  
“哎？你是说年代出了问题？”达·芬奇毫不犹豫地执行了亚撒的命令，手中的忙乱并不影响她提出自己的疑问。  
“立香的灵子转移是成功的，示巴能确认她的存在，却看不到更多的东西，唯一的解释是观测的焦点不对。”亚撒不但自己十指动得飞快，同时还操作着一双机械手辅助，这个时候他也不嫌弃帕拉塞尔苏斯的人造人技术了。“而且她没有动用虚数空间。——很可能是她用不了。”  
立香本人的魔术水平还没到可以自如地控制虚数口袋这类魔术的程度，是亚撒给了她调度耶路撒冷的权限。立香想用时，向耶路撒冷发出请求，耶路撒冷内部半自动的空间魔术激活，把她想要的东西传送过来。整个过程中大部分魔力消耗由耶路撒冷提供，极大地降低了立香使用魔术的难度。  
按亚撒的话说，只要耶路撒冷在，立香就不会陷入绝境。  
立香可以在21世纪把东西储存进虚数空间中依附于耶路撒冷的固定区域，然后在13世纪的特异点取出这些东西。这一切都基于虚数空间本身不存在流动的特性，以及亚撒的概念偷换魔术。毕竟，无论是13世纪的耶路撒冷还是21世纪的耶路撒冷，都存在于本身没有时间概念的虚数空间中，只要在立香自己的时间轴上先做出“存放”的动作，那她无论什么时候都可以取出她存的东西。  
前提是，她所在的时间点耶路撒冷已经存在。毕竟，耶路撒冷在虚数空间内出现的时间点，和外界的某个时间点是对应的。  
“如果她处于某个封闭空间，她同样没法动用虚数空间吧？”达·芬奇提出异议。  
他们没有提及立香已经陷入危险并失去意识的可能。  
“……”亚撒没有立刻回答。确实有这种可能，如果是这种情况，他们完全无能为力。  
“菲尼克斯跟她在一起，”亚撒语气平缓地叙述，“立香不会有事。”  
亚撒停顿了一下。  
“示巴右眼观测时间焦点不变，观测范围扩张，寻找罗曼医生和大卫王的痕迹。”亚撒继续下达指令。“示巴左眼观测范围不变，观测时间焦点继续前推，寻找大范围的空间扭曲异常。”  
如果情况真的很糟糕，菲尼克斯可以带着立香回来，立香绝对不会有什么事——  
【统括局】—【王】昨天我给菲尼克斯备份过了。  
亚撒被这一打岔激得血液上涌脑子嗡的一声。  
【统括局】—【王】？？？  
【王】—【统括局】……别这样。

沙漠的中部，所罗门定住了面前的斯芬克斯，却被更多的斯芬克斯发现。  
银臂的骑士正试图穿越沙漠,他即将与立香相遇。  
玛修尝试寻找自己的御主，因而踏入了沙漠。  
与此同时，山之民也潜入了沙漠。  
“……愚蠢的祆教徒。”枪兵注视着山之民的背影，嗤笑。脆弱的平衡很可能因为他们的无谋而更快地崩溃——  
可是，他无法彻底地否认山之民的挣扎。  
在绝对的力量面前，反抗的勇气是宝贵的。  
枪兵跟了上去。  
他们不该死在野蛮的埃及人手里。

伯利恒的山顶。  
英灵的视力都很好。而且，八公里的距离，站在山顶，又是能见度很高的白天，就算是普通人，也完全能看得清。  
牧羊人错愕地看着耶路撒冷，或者说，耶路撒冷原址上立起的城。  
“麻烦了。”


	141. 第六特异点2

“菲尼克斯？”立香拿出了自己的吊坠。金红色的小鸟抱着银白的宝石，微微地活动了一下。  
好像，有气无力的样子。  
“你还好吗？”橘发的少女立刻紧张起来。  
菲尼克斯缓缓地现出身形。立香抬手扶住它的肩膀。  
菲尼克斯的状况确实不是很好。  
以前立香见到它的时候，菲尼克斯都是完全变成人形，从外表根本看不出异常。但现在，菲尼克斯的手臂还是翅膀，头发有一部分是羽毛，一只脚是爪子，它用翅膀捂着脸，它的脸也扭曲着，一半是亚撒老师的模样，另外半张脸覆盖着羽毛。  
它似乎努力地想变成人形。  
风沙越来越大，立香和它都有些站不住。立香蹲跪下来，拉着菲尼克斯也降低身体。仅仅一分钟不到的时间，沙子就没过了立香的小腿。  
立香一手搂着菲尼克斯的肩颈，一手在斗篷底下费力地掏着口袋。  
菲尼克斯头昏脑胀地蹭了蹭努力保护它不被风吹走的少女。  
——抱歉了亚撒，我要干点不符合你喜好的事情了。  
巨大的阴影拔地而起，将立香整个拢住，隔绝了风沙和昏暗的光线。立香定了定神，点亮魔术的灯火。  
她正陷在菲尼克斯翅膀底下、靠近腹部的温暖绒羽里。菲尼克斯也把脑袋塞进了翅膀底下躲避风沙，光是头就有立香高。  
“好厉害——！”  
菲尼克斯眨眨眼睛，心情似乎好了一些。  
“好厉害啊——！”立香少女扑过来，抱住了菲尼克斯长长的喙。

所罗门的心态有点崩溃。  
不是说第六特异点的异变在耶路撒冷、以色列主场吗？为什么他会掉进沙漠里啊？远处那个，是埃及人的金字塔和神殿吧？！还有，这一大群斯芬克斯是怎么回事？他活着的时候，都没见过神性这么完整的活体斯芬克斯！  
那是比魔兽、幻兽更高阶的存在，神性高的个体位阶甚至可以超越龙种。就算是所罗门生前、带着七十二魔神，面对这么一大群斯芬克斯，也不会选择正面刚上去。在埃及的土地上，这玩意儿根本杀不死。就算拍扁了，也会很快复活。  
好在，除了面前这一只，其他的都隔着一段距离。这些自由自在的斯芬克斯或者悠闲散步，或者趴着晒太阳，顶多偶尔投过来一两眼好奇的视线。  
所罗门一边试图安抚面前最近的那一只斯芬克斯，一边披上了罗马尼·阿其曼的伪装。  
在埃及的土地上，斯芬克斯根本没有天敌。作为神兽，它们可以随意狩猎，也可以尽情享用小人儿们的供奉，根本没有什么危机感，发现“入侵者”时它们的第一反应是好奇而不是警惕。斯芬克斯因为罗曼医生的模样变化而露出了迷惑的表情。本来这个小人儿突然冒出来就让它觉得很奇怪了，但他的外表居然能变？是什么新品种的小人儿吗？  
它还没发现罗曼医生已经控制了它的活动范围。  
“嘘……乖猫猫，别动。”罗曼医生用埃及语安抚着斯芬克斯。他设下的魔术只是为了预防斯芬克斯突然扑过来，他可不想激怒对方。  
斯芬克斯像是只猫似的凑过来，凑到罗曼医生面前半米不到的地方，抽抽鼻子。  
罗曼医生忍住了后退的冲动。虽然斯芬克斯这玩意儿被称为人面狮身，但它只是面部结构长得有些像人、加上埃及人喜欢给它们的鬃毛做人类的发型打扮而已。  
这么一个至少有人头体积八倍的大脑袋怼到面前的时候，罗曼医生连它支出来的尖牙都能看得清清楚楚。  
这只斯芬克斯应该年纪不大，罗曼医生冷静地想，它的体型相对小一些，而且好奇心很强。  
罗曼医生用魔力搓了一个蓝色的大球，举起来在眼前晃晃。小斯芬克斯的注意力迅速集中到  
那个鲜艳明亮的蓝色球体上。  
罗曼医生把那个球往远处一抛。  
小斯芬克斯发挥了猫科动物的灵活和敏捷，扭身起跳就追了出去。  
好——罗曼医生转身就准备开溜。  
五秒钟后，小斯芬克斯叼着球挡在了罗曼医生面前。  
这个小人乐意跟它玩！它喜欢他！  
粉毛医生默默地接过了球。这很合理，虽然斯芬克斯勉强算是猫科，但它们的智力更高，跟人类一起生活久了所以社会性也比猫强——但斯芬克斯和猫狗这些宠物不同：它有翅膀，它能飞！  
这次抛远一点吧……罗曼医生用魔力助推远远地把球抛了出去。对于生在黄沙中的斯芬克斯来说，这个明亮的鲜艳蓝色球体实在太过显眼，附近游荡的几只斯芬克斯停下脚步，趴着的也有几只抬起头，它们的视线随着球体的抛物线移动，看着球体在落地前被小斯芬克斯叼住，然后带回那个突然出现的小人儿身边。  
罗曼医生板着脸，看着叼着球又一次堵在他面前的小斯芬克斯，接过球，这次投得更远。  
他一共也没跑出去几步！瞬间移动的空间魔术波动太大不合适，看来他想走出这片——等等？  
不止一只斯芬克斯加入了抢球的活动。小斯芬克斯被绊住了。  
很好！罗曼医生用上强化魔术加快脚步。  
那只小的斯芬克斯出奇的灵活，面对体型比它大的同族也没落下风。它很快咬住了蓝色的球，为了避免球被夺走，它用的力气也大了些。魔力构筑的球无法承受斯芬克斯的咬合力，噗呲漏了气然后化作碎片飘散。  
小斯芬克斯落在地上，迷茫地坐了一会儿，站起来，去寻找给它球的小人。  
罗曼医生又一次被它拦住。粉毛医生平静地重新投影出一个更结实的球，用魔力投了出去。  
——？  
小斯芬克斯没有动。或者说，它本来想动，却停下了，端正地乖乖坐好。  
“……你想要做什么？”罗曼医生问。  
斯芬克斯是可以说话的，如果它们乐意的话。但是小斯芬克斯没有理会粉毛医生的问话，而是抬起头，往上看。  
罗曼医生动作缓慢地转身。  
“咳、咳咳，你好。”罗曼医生僵硬地仰起头，“啊哈哈，你是它的爸爸吗……？”  
他面前，蹲坐着一只肩高至少四米的巨大斯芬克斯。


	142. 第六特异点3

玛修展开亚撒医生准备的斗篷，披好。她这件比立香的多一个配件，一条带子从肩头穿过腋下，绕过后背，回到前面另一边肩膀，在玛修胸前固定了一个小袋子。  
芙芙灵巧地自己钻进去，然后翻了个身露出小脑袋。  
玛修戴好兜帽，确保斗篷把自己完全遮好，进入了沙漠。  
走在会流动的沙子上和走在坚实的地面上完全不同，用力过度会导致沙面塌陷失去平衡，她想快也快不了。玛修花费了一点时间才稍微掌握了一些行走在沙地上的技巧。  
玛修一路向南，她和立香之间似有似无的联系也越来越强烈。  
很好！加油，玛修·基列莱特！你很快就能跟前辈会合了！  
风沙突然越来越大。玛修不得不拿起盾牌，降低重心，魔力外放形成屏障，以免被狂风裹挟而去。  
芙芙在她脖子下面挣扎着伸出脑袋，“芙”了一声。  
玛修下意识地往旁边挪了一步，一个黑影翻滚着从她身边滑下沙丘。  
——那好像是个人？  
玛修迅速转身，反手把盾立在背后，借着风力迅速从沙丘滑下，追上那个人影。她一把抓住那人的脚，用膝盖压住对方的腿，然后迅速拦腰抱住那人，起身侧着风向冲向沙丘顶部。  
亚撒医生说过，在沙暴之中，虽然沙丘的背风面可以阻挡风沙，但流动的沙丘随时有可能整体坍塌，给低处躲避的人带来灭顶之灾。就算被风吹着滚，也比躲在沙丘背面安全。  
玛修在迎风坡立起盾牌，这才腾出一只手检查一下被她救下的人。  
这是个普通的活人。他的肩背有被野兽撕咬的痕迹。风沙糊住了他的面孔，看不出长相，但是还有气。  
玛修放下他，单手从腰带里拿出治疗魔术的卷轴，却无法在狂风中正常使用。单薄的卷轴在风中几乎被撕碎，她也快站不住了。  
玛修咬紧了牙齿，低头看着奄奄一息的伤者。  
——她距离沙漠边缘只有四五公里。  
玛修把装着芙芙的小袋子和斗篷解开，把盾牌放在地上，把受伤的人放在盾上，两脚勾住盾牌的边缘，把斗篷的两个角也绑在脚上，然后，两只手紧紧抓住斗篷的另一端的两个角，直起上身，张开双手。  
以斗篷作帆、盾牌作船，凭借着从者的敏捷和力量，玛修迅速驶离了沙海中的风暴，返回了风势较弱的边缘地带。玛修把斗篷甩开扔到一边，把伤者平放到地上，开始急救。  
他伤得太重、失血太多、耽搁太久。  
她回忆着急救的标准流程，开始心脏按压。  
“明明——刚才还有气的。”  
不行了。玛修知道，但是她还不想放弃。  
“够了，丫头。他已经死透了。”  
一个陌生的声音在玛修不远处响起。他说的是希伯来语，玛修也下意识地以希伯来语回答。  
“我知道，但是，但是——”玛修抬起头，剩下的话，怎么也说不出来。  
“芙——”芙芙跳到她肩膀上。  
对着纯洁无辜的少女，枪兵也说不出什么责备的话来。  
“……这不是你的错。”枪兵走近了些，低头扫了一眼尸体的模样。“沙漠中生活着很多危险的魔物和野兽，在踏入沙漠之前，每个人都做好了有去无回的准备。”  
玛修稍微整理了一下死者的仪表，站了起来。  
“你好，我是玛修·基列莱特，来自人理保护机构菲尼斯·迦勒底……您怎么称呼？”  
她打量着面前高挑的年轻男子。他的面孔被挡得严严实实的，只露出一双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
“叫我枪兵就好。”  
玛修抿了一下嘴唇。  
枪兵的视线移动到了玛修的盾上，又移回玛修头顶。  
“你属于哪个支派？”  
“哎？”玛修愣了一下，想了想，如果跟着亚撒老师算的话，“应该算是犹大支派……吧？”  
这位枪兵，似乎在看她头顶？  
“那个……枪兵先生，你能看到……”玛修抬起手，食指戳了一下头顶上的半空。  
“是的。”枪兵端详着少女澄澈的眼睛。她配得上这样的祝福。“你要进沙漠？”  
“是的！我有必须进去的理由，我的御主在……”  
“走。”枪兵拿出武器迅速就地掩埋了尸体，“风墙的间隙很小，穿过去之后再聊。跟上。”  
玛修看着枪兵的绿眼睛。他的口音和亚撒医生他们很像。她决定听从自己的直觉。  
“……啊，好的。”玛修拾起盾牌，看了一眼新堆起的土包，快步跟上了枪兵。

狂风终于停息了。  
菲尼克斯抖动了几下身体，沙土噗噗梭梭地落在地上。菲尼克斯把头往翅膀底下伸得更深了一点，把立香铲起来顶在头上，然后才把翅膀抬起来，脑袋也抬起来。  
立香看着蓝色的天空，松了一口气。  
菲尼克斯保持着头部完全不动，抖动着身体。立香稳稳地坐在菲尼克斯头顶，突然想起比云台还稳定的鸡脑袋，“噗呲”笑出声。  
这个角度她可以看清菲尼克斯的整个背部、翅膀和尾巴。韦伯老师曾经说过，菲尼克斯是不死鸟，融合了很多种鸟类的特征。它的头颈像苍鹭，翅膀爪子像鹰隼，尾羽像孔雀，还说了一些什么埃及神系和印度神系痕迹之类的话，她记不清了。  
菲尼克斯真好看呀。  
立香的动态视力很出色。刚刚，菲尼克斯抖沙子的时候，好像有个黑影从它翅膀上飞出去了？  
“先别动，菲尼克斯！”  
立香松开手，顺着菲尼克斯的脖子往下滑，一直滑到翅膀边缘，然后动用了魔术刻印直接越过七八米的高度传送到地面上。  
“这儿有个人！”立香冲菲尼克斯喊了一声。她冲过去，把被菲尼克斯翅膀甩飞扎进沙堆里的人扒拉出来。  
浅金色头发、臂上银甲的骑士呛咳了好一会儿。他刚刚就觉得不对——沙漠里哪有坚实的山峰？还是软乎乎暖融融的？  
“谢……谢谢你。”  
立香愣了一下。他说的是德语还是什么？“别用手揉眼睛，”立香激活了翻译魔术，“这个给你——”她拿出手帕。  
骑士眯着眼接过。  
手帕上有花的香味。他这才发现把他从沙堆里拔出来的竟然是一位年轻的小姐。  
“恕我失礼，lady。”骑士终于睁开了眼，然后，他的嘴巴张大成了“O”形。  
“帅吧？”立香得意地笑笑，“我的护卫。”  
骑士看见了菲尼克斯。  
金红的神鸟在金色的阳光下，温和地注视着他们。


	143. 第六特异点4

第六特异点4

玛修跟着枪兵迅速走向风沙组成的屏障。  
枪兵不说话，玛修也乖巧地沉默着。她观察着枪兵在沙地上行走的动作，迅速调整着自己的姿势。  
枪兵走在前面，一边分辨风沙墙中可以前进的路径，一边分心观察着玛修。  
这小姑娘……她穿戴着跟“圣都”的骑士相似的铠甲，盾牌上的花纹风格也与“圣都”相同，是个拥有从者灵基的活人。  
她拥有先知甚至以上级别祭司的祝福，还是跟他差不多的口音。  
她不可能属于这个年代——耶路撒冷几次被夷平之后，希伯来人流离失所，遣词造句的方式和口音早就发生了变化。  
她的口音说明至少教她希伯来语的老师应该是跟他同时代的同乡人。  
在他生前的年代，已经没有几个祭司有本事给出这种等级的驱邪、保护、庇佑的祝福了，有这种本事的，都是利未支派的世袭祭司，有能力竞争先知、大祭司地位的嫡系子嗣。  
他问她支派的问题只是一次试探，没想到她真的报出了答案。名为玛修的少女迟疑了一会儿才给出“应该算是犹大支派”的答案。  
枪兵想，她不是在编造谎言。只有这样纯洁天真的少女才不会被过于纯粹的祝福反噬，枪兵相信自己的判断力，少女的表情和眼神能说明很多问题。  
她不属于任何一个支派，所以从来没有考虑过这个问题，她应该是思考和回忆了她的老师的身份之后给出了答案。她很肯定她的老师所属的族群，但不确定自己能不能算作同族人，所以用了“应该算作”的字眼。  
犹大支派的祭司？奇了怪了。利未的后裔和犹大的后裔从来都是分庭抗礼互相看不顺眼的状态——也许是他的推测哪里出了错，或者他死后发生了什么奇怪的意外。  
而且，活人，灵基，这个小姑娘的年纪……枪兵的常识告诉他，真相绝对不是什么他会感到高兴的情况。  
小姑娘机敏且灵活。这才多一会儿，她已经初步掌握了在沙地上行走的技巧。  
“看好，要加速了。”枪兵微微抬脚，从沙丘上向下滑去。他顺着风向走在风沙流向的缝隙间，避开了风势最强、风力最大的地段。  
“好的。”玛修应了一声，迅速跟上。  
三十分钟后，他们跨越了风沙墙，进入了晴空下的沙丘。  
枪兵停了下来。  
玛修也停下脚步，站稳，整理了一下斗篷。没了风沙之后，视野也变得开阔，烈日之下是漫无边际的黄沙。  
玛修看向了她感知中立香的方向。  
“看来我们的前进方向一致。”  
“那个，枪兵先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”如果不是他带路，她恐怕就得强行直穿这段路了。  
枪兵回头看了她一眼。  
芙芙从她下巴底下、斗篷的缝隙里伸出小脑袋，“芙”了一声，又因为刺眼的太阳钻回去了。  
枪兵回身，走了过来，在玛修面前站住。  
玛修抬头看着他。  
枪兵从斗篷底下抬起手，递给她一个羊皮水袋。  
“啊、谢、谢谢，但是，”玛修伸手到脖子里掏出吊坠，取出自己的水袋。“我有带水，枪兵先生。不过还是谢谢你——”  
枪兵不动声色地瞄了一眼玛修吊饰的样式，默默地收回手。  
“先喝一点吧。”  
“好的。”玛修先给芙芙喂了一点水（顺便向枪兵介绍了一下芙芙），然后很节制地给自己补充了水分。  
“你的希伯来语老师是什么人？”枪兵随意闲聊般地问。  
玛修仔细拧好水袋，想了想，其实一开始她是想跟亚撒医生学的，但是那段时间亚撒医生去给菲奥蕾治疗，所以给她启蒙的是罗曼医生。“名字是罗马尼·阿其曼，是迦勒底的医生——他也是这次走失的、我的同伴。”  
玛修抬头，仔细地看着枪兵的眼睛。  
枪兵先生是无主的从者。玛修·基列莱特，好好回忆一下，平常前辈都是怎么做的——  
“通常我们称呼他为罗曼医生。从我十岁起，他就开始负责照顾我。”  
玛修停顿了一下，“枪兵先生发现了吧？我是拟似从者。”  
枪兵平静地回望着她。  
“我确实是为了获取英灵的力量，作为魔术资质特化的设计婴儿出生在迦勒底的。”玛修坦言，“但是，后来的情况发生了变化。现在的我，是为了和我的御主、和罗曼医生、和迦勒底的大家一起修复人理，自己选择参加战斗的。”  
她的重音落在选择这个词上。  
“我们灵子转移时出了一些问题，同伴都失散了。现在，我最重要的任务是和御主会合，然后寻找其他同伴，对特异点的情况进行调查和修复。”  
玛修学着立香的样子伸出手。  
“虽然我是个不成熟的拟似从者，但是援护方面的经验还算丰富。枪兵先生，刚刚你说到我们的前进方向一致，那么，你愿意跟我同行吗？”  
枪兵低头看着玛修的手。  
“正好，我也想跟人聊一聊罗曼医生的事情。”玛修微笑着。  
枪兵轻轻地笑出了声。她纯洁、天真，但她不愚蠢。  
这孩子很有趣。  
他伸出手，没有握住玛修的手，而是在她手心上“啪”地轻轻拍了一下。“好啊。”  
于是，枪兵和盾兵一边快速前进，一边小声聊天。从者的耳力都很好，不必大张着嘴说话浪费水分。  
“哎？我的盾上面花纹和耶路撒冷大门的一样？”玛修惊讶极了。  
“你的灵基，是不列颠的从者吧？”  
“啊，是的。”玛修想了想。“是英王爱德华一世的关系吗？”  
“——那是谁？”  
“正确的历史中，今年不列颠的国王爱德华一世会从耶路撒冷撤离——他们得到了圣杯，所以扭转了败势吗？”  
“这我就不清楚了，不过，那座城现在的主人应该是女性。”  
“哎？可是爱德华一世是男的——啊，还有跟记载不一致的可能性。”玛修想到了阿尔托利斯和阿尔托莉雅两位亚瑟王。  
“芙~”芙芙表示赞同。  
枪兵提供完信息，继续提问。“那位罗曼医生，是什么样的人？”  
“是个温柔到有点过了的好人，过于单纯，会让人觉得担心那种。”玛修认真地回答。“罗曼医生的感情很丰富，有的时候有点夸张，但他人真的很好。”  
“举个例子？”被玛修少女这样纯洁的孩子认定为“过于单纯”的成年人啊，枪兵稍微提起了点兴趣。  
“他会因为我看什么书的问题，认真地跟另一位医生吵架。”玛修想了想，没说亚撒的真名。  
她可以自由地报上自己的名字，但其他人的真名没有必要直接告知枪兵。  
“罗曼医生非常认真地想让我拥有普通的女孩子的生活，并且为此付出了很多努力。”  
“这样啊。”这孩子是这么认为的啊。  
玛修看了看枪兵。她好像夸得有点多了，如果见到罗曼医生本人，枪兵会不会失望？  
毕竟罗曼医生他——即使他变回了无所不能的所罗门王，他也还是会因为亚撒医生的一点点情绪波动而不顾形象地烦恼不已。  
要说罗曼医生的缺点的话……不对，不该背后说人不好的事情。  
“说起来，枪兵先生，你的眼睛跟罗曼医生的眼睛好像呢。”  
“唔，是吗？罗曼医生应该是21世纪的人——是吧？”  
“呃——”  
“他是从者？”枪兵随意地问。  
“是的。罗曼医生是魔术师职介的从者。抱歉，枪兵先生，我不能在未取得罗曼医生同意的情况下把他的真名告诉你。”  
“我理解。”枪兵相当善解人意地点头。  
其实，罗曼医生和大卫王的眼睛很像……想到这，玛修犹豫了一会儿，终究是没有透露大卫王的存在。耶路撒冷的情况还不清楚，她不能太随意。  
“枪兵先生，你知道为什么这里会出现奇怪的沙漠吗？”


	144. 第六特异点5

第六特异点5

玛修突然停了下来。  
枪兵也停下来，转身看着她。  
她感到立香在向她靠近——很快！  
枪兵顺着玛修往远处张望的视线看过去。一个小黑点、不，红点飞速靠近。  
“前辈！”玛修摘下了兜帽，快走了几步，被自己所见惊呆。  
巨大的、金红的不死鸟盘旋着降落在他们面前。它轻轻抖一抖羽毛，洒下一片金光。  
“玛修——”立香触发刻印的魔术连续瞬移了三次落在玛修面前，扑上去抱住了她。  
银甲的骑士盯着玛修看了一会儿，似乎有些吃惊。枪兵饶有兴趣地看着金红的火鸟逐渐缩小了体型，不经意地一眼扫过来，立刻引起了骑士的注意。  
枪兵友好地点了点头，于是骑士也微微颔首回礼。  
少女们的感人再会并没有持续太久的时间。  
她们分别作自我介绍，又互相介绍了枪兵和骑士。  
“卢修斯先生，这位就是玛修了，然后——”  
“这位是枪兵先生。枪兵先生帮助我走过了风沙墙的封锁——”  
骑士微笑着，“既然你们已经会合，那么，请允许我就此告辞。”  
“哎？你不跟我们一起走吗？”  
“我要去的方向，是那里。”他指向了玛修他们来的方向。“谢谢你载我一程——愿你们旅途顺利。”骑士又看了玛修一眼，走了。  
枪兵站在稍远的距离，看着似乎正在努力变成人形但收效甚微的不死鸟。  
“菲尼克斯。”立香和玛修围过去，“你没事吧？”  
菲尼克斯的变形只成功了一半。它下半身已经变成了人类的腿，但胳膊的地方还是翅膀，脸上也覆盖着羽毛。菲尼克斯晕晕乎乎地靠着玛修挣扎了一会儿，又变回了鸟的形态。  
体型的大小倒是成功地缩得跟平常差不多，翼展大概只有立香一条手臂长。。  
菲尼克斯挫败地蹲在立香肩头，把脑袋缩进翅膀底下。  
【我没事。】  
只是，没脸见人了。  
“这位……菲尼克斯，是贝努吗？”枪兵提问。  
“哎？贝努是？”  
“贝努是埃及人对不死鸟的称呼，通常被认为是太阳神拉、阿图姆或奥西里斯的灵魂。”玛修向立香解说，“虽然菲尼克斯是不死鸟，但我不觉得它是贝努。”  
菲尼克斯把头从翅膀底下伸出来，张嘴发出一串儿悦耳的鸣叫：【我跟野蛮的埃及人没有关系。】  
立香伸手，像亚撒平时那样轻轻抚摸着菲尼克斯的羽毛。看来它确实没什么问题。  
“接下来，我们要跟罗曼医生会合。”因为菲尼克斯说罗曼医生的方向有太多很强的魔力反应，它不敢贸然地带立香飞过去，所以它和立香是先跟玛修会合的。  
“如果你们要去的是这个方向，”枪兵爽朗地笑笑，指向沙漠深处，“能顺路带我一程么？”  
立香询问地看着菲尼克斯。  
菲尼克斯抬起头，瞧了瞧枪兵。不知为何，它看这个人总有些违和感。  
感觉像是在哪儿见过……  
【可以。只要你不恐高。】菲尼克斯展翅飞到半空，变回了巨大的火鸟形态落到地上，【容我提醒，抵达罗曼医生身边时，我很可能没有机会像刚刚那样平稳降落。你们得做好战斗准备。】  
立香、玛修、枪兵都爬上了菲尼克斯的背部。  
菲尼克斯抖抖翅膀，冲上云霄。  
“好厉害！”虽然已经不是第一次了，但立香少女还是很激动。  
“芙——”  
玛修跟立香一样跪坐在菲尼克斯背上，一手按着芙芙的小脑袋，脸上难掩兴奋之色。  
枪兵低低地笑了。都是孩子呢。  
——把拯救世界的重担压在这样两个纯洁无瑕的女孩子身上，她们身边那些大人都是吃闲饭的吗。  
菲尼克斯的飞行速度非常快，一百公里的距离，在它刻意放缓飞行速度的情况下，也只花了  
十几分钟。  
“前辈，前方发现大量敌对反应！”玛修紧紧盯着地面，“狮身人面——是斯芬克斯！它们正在围攻罗曼医生！”  
“菲尼克斯，你带着枪兵先生飞高点！玛修，”立香握住她的手，“跟我一起下去！”  
枪兵眼睁睁地看着立香用空间魔术原地消失。  
我一个大男人就这么被撇在安全的地方了？这个立香姑娘，居然这么，……  
枪兵一时找不出形容词。

地面上，罗曼医生已经抓狂了。  
他本来和斯芬克斯们很友好地玩耍（x）着，突然就撞到了一队鬼鬼祟祟的蒙面人，还带着个昏迷的埃及女子。斯芬克斯们投鼠忌器地不敢攻击，罗曼医生犹豫不决地站着不动，却被劫匪（？）发现。  
“干掉他，不要耽搁！”为首的蒙面人如此吩咐。  
显然罗曼医生根本没有友好协商的机会。他又不好随便杀人，动起手来也有些束手束脚。粉毛医生灵机一动，救下了那昏迷的埃及女子，斯芬克斯们没了忌惮，扑了上去，那些蒙面劫匪只得撤走。  
然后，他救下的埃及女子醒了。  
“——可恶的无礼之徒！你究竟是什么人！明知我乃法老尼托克丽丝，居然胆敢做出如此野蛮行径！”  
等等，尼托克丽丝？第六王朝的法老？埃及法老？？？第六特异点不是在耶路撒冷吗？！！！不对，看到斯芬克斯的时候就确认了这里不是耶路撒冷——  
罗曼医生慌乱地解释：“你误会了啊，把你从神殿里带出来的是一群蒙面人，我才是救了你的——”  
“你以为我会相信你吗？上，斯芬克斯！对这个无礼的男人执行伟大太阳王的制裁！”  
“喂！这真的是误会啦！”  
斯芬克斯们把罗曼医生团团围住。它们对罗曼医生并没产生什么杀意，只是，会自己逃跑的小人显然比不会自己动的球好玩。  
罗曼医生又不好随意动手，只得匆忙逃窜。  
太阳的光芒突然被遮蔽。巨大的火鸟转瞬即至，罗曼医生看到立香带着玛修落向地面，不断用空间魔术缩短着距离。  
“立香——是误会，别进攻！”罗曼医生大喊。“尼托克里斯法老，你可以询问斯芬克斯们，我真的是救了你的人啊！！！”  
“我不会被你骗得，你这个无礼的男人！”  
立香和玛修落到了地上。斯芬克斯们没接到攻击她们的命令，只围着罗曼医生。少女们听见了罗曼医生的大喊，一时也没有做出攻击动作。  
玛修和立香一齐看向狼狈躲避斯芬克斯围追堵截的罗曼医生，又看了看明显十分羞恼的埃及女王。  
——“无礼的男人”。  
立香扶额。


	145. 第六特异点6

菲尼克斯盘旋着下降，长长地啼鸣了一声。  
埃及女王抬起头，看向天空。她脸上的恼怒之色迅速褪去，变成了惊讶，又变成敬畏。  
“——贝努？”  
贝努是太阳神拉的心魂，是引领人魂前往冥界的向导。  
斯芬克斯们迅速避让出一块空地，菲尼克斯翅膀一甩掀起的疾风吹了尼托克丽丝满脸沙子。它根本不理会埃及的女王，枪兵刚从它背上下来，菲尼克斯就扑扑翅膀，缩小成翼展不足一臂长的小鸟儿，飞过去落在立香肩膀上，用尖尖的喙梳理自己的羽毛。  
立香安抚地摸摸菲尼克斯的绒羽，当机立断地直奔罗曼医生身边。成群的斯芬克斯像是潮水般分开，玛修跟上立香也冲了过去。  
立香扫了罗曼医生一眼，看上去没什么事，稍稍安心了些，抬手把菲尼克斯捧在手心递到罗曼医生面前。  
“医生，菲尼克斯不能变成人形了，你帮忙看看？”  
罗曼医生迟疑了一下，慢了半拍才伸手。菲尼克斯抬起脑袋瞧了他一眼，又瞧瞧他的手，勉为其难地从立香手心里蹦到罗曼医生手臂上，稍微变大了一点抓稳。  
最重要的事情搞定了，立香转头看向了一脸惊疑不定的埃及女王。  
“尼托克丽丝女王，您好，我是藤丸立香。如果您对罗曼医生的行为有疑问，为何不询问它们呢？这些斯芬克斯肯定要比后到的我们了解事实吧？”  
虽然罗曼医生有的时候态度暧昧模棱两可，但医生是不会在这种情况下说谎的。而且，她也不觉得罗曼医生会对别人做什么过分的事情。既然罗曼医生说是误会，那肯定就是误会。  
尼托克丽丝握紧了手中的权杖。比起她是怎么离开神殿的，她现在更关心为什么不死鸟会呆在那个粉毛男人胳膊上任由他动手动脚！  
“无须你们插嘴，需要的时候我自然会问！”荷鲁斯之女厉声质问，“比起这些废话，我更想问你们对贝努做了什么！”  
——我杀死了一只贝努，制作了名为菲尼克斯的魔神。  
罗曼医生手一抖，揪疼了菲尼克斯的羽毛，于是菲尼克斯扭头在他手背上啄了一下。他力道并不重，比起攻击，更像是警告“你给我注意点”的意思。  
“菲尼克斯没什么事，”罗曼医生低低地对担心地看着这边的玛修说，“这片土地的魔力太强了，它不适应——毕竟这个形态才是它的本体，菲尼克斯又不怎么擅长变形。”  
菲尼克斯张嘴就叼了罗曼医生的手指一口。  
“嘶——”罗曼医生抽回手。我就是说了句实话而已，用得着这么狠吗！  
他指尖上冒出一点点血痕。  
菲尼克斯顺势扑棱着翅膀滑向立香，落在她肩头。它确实很喜欢立香，并不是单纯因为亚撒的命令才跟着她的。  
“你们跟它到底是什么关系！”重新恼火起来的埃及女王提高了音量。  
“这个嘛……”罗曼医生一抹手指，伤口立即消失。他想说我的使魔，又觉得不太对。“应该说，它是我的孩子的……”  
对亚撒来说，菲尼克斯应该算是兄弟还是——  
“妈妈……吧？”玛修歪头。  
“哎？”立香刷地转过脑袋。  
“那个，喂奶、拍奶嗝、按摩手脚、唱歌哄睡，妈妈该做的事情都是菲尼克斯做的——”玛修认真地解释。  
埃及的女王在斯芬克斯的环绕中一脸震惊地瞪视着粉毛医生。我的孩子的妈妈——  
“不可饶恕！你对拉神的心魂做了什么大逆不道的事情！”  
“不是啊！！！！玛修你不要说这种引人误会的话啊！！！！！”粉毛医生崩溃地抱住脑袋。  
“这是……本人说的呀。”玛修歪头，然后看向菲尼克斯。她的意思很明显，菲尼克斯没有表示反对啊。  
立香注意到，玛修没有提及亚撒老师的名字。迦勒底的御主用眼角的余光瞥了一眼还在看戏的枪兵，没说什么，也看向了菲尼克斯。  
【他是赋予我生命的人，我的造物主。】菲尼克斯轻声唱起了歌。  
尼托克丽丝仍旧一脸疑惑。  
【我是不死鸟，但我不是贝努，埃及的女孩儿。】菲尼克斯非常平静地发出悦耳的啼鸣。【我和埃及没有任何关系。】  
它是菲尼克斯。  
【现在，我替我的孩子照看他的孩子……仅此而已。】菲尼克斯轻轻蹭了蹭立香的面颊。【另外，这个粉毛男人没本事做坏事，】它金色的眼睛里泛起冷光，【与其跟他纠缠不清，不如寻找真正要害你的人。】  
“呵，哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”罗曼医生尴尬地笑着。  
尼托克丽丝抿了抿嘴唇，招手让斯芬克斯靠近她。  
罗曼医生感觉有人在看他，回望过去，撞进一潭绿。  
他熟悉这样的眼睛。  
大卫王的眼睛也是这样，他的眼睛也是这样，罗波安的眼睛也是这样。  
……该不会，也是他家的子孙吧？这个捂得太严实了，看不出来呀？  
枪兵当然看到了他的反应，但他丝毫不为所动。  
——有意思。  
杜基法特羽毛般的沙粉色头发，这个熟悉的下巴，还有熟悉的眼睛，这长相，就像是各取了大卫王和拔示巴五官的一部分拼成的。  
应该是他死后出生的某个弟弟吧。那个大卫和那个拔示巴的孩子……  
枪兵有些意外。  
玛修，还有那个名叫立香的女孩子头上的祝福，除了对健康和生活顺遂的诚挚祝愿，还有对外敌的警告与威胁。甚少有成年男人会把女儿的幸福放在心上，在大部分人眼里，女儿、姐妹、妻妾，都是可以交易的财产。把亲生女儿赐给属下做第不知多少个妻子这种事，他见得多了。  
枪兵本来以为，玛修的希伯来语老师会是个溺爱女儿的强势男性，毕竟那祝福中警告的部分口气实在非常尖锐暴躁，但见了面才发现，居然是个性格这么软的人。  
——拥有强大的灵基，以及与之相反的，软绵绵的个性。  
有趣。  
看样子山之民已经撤退了，那么，接下来——  
枪兵看向立香。  
临时跟她们同行一段吧。


	146. 第六特异点7

在立香的努力说服，和斯芬克斯们的证词之下，尼托克丽丝终于暂时放下了敌意。  
——即使这两个女孩子不算战斗力，对面还有两个很强的男性从者和贝努，他们没有对她做出敌对行为，应该是真的没有敌意了。  
“……既然受人帮助，我也不能失礼。作为特例，我会在神殿招待你们。”  
不管他们图谋的究竟是什么，在太阳王面前一切诡计都不会得逞。  
“那太好了。正好，我渴了，玛修也是吧？”立香友善地笑眯眯，“尼托姐姐，谢谢你！”“那是什么称呼——”  
“这样比较亲切嘛！”  
尼托克丽丝面上有些微微发红。“——那就护卫我回神殿吧。如果你们能通过斯芬克斯的问答，就能得到进入太阳王光辉大复合神殿的荣耀。”  
粉毛医生轻轻眨了一下眼睛。光辉大复合神殿【Ramesseum Tentyris】……难道是奥斯曼狄斯？修筑了大量的宏伟建筑群，征服了巴勒斯坦的土地，活了九十岁的那位拉美西斯二世？说起来，他环游世界的时候，在埃及国家博物馆还瞻仰过这位的遗体来着……  
罗曼医生默默地捂住脸。

在尼托的指引下，他们开始向西穿越沙漠。  
尼托克丽丝似乎不常跟人聊天，立香和玛修跟她说了一会儿话，她很明显地变得高兴起来。  
“哎？你是被那位太阳王召唤出来的？”玛修问。  
落在后面跟枪兵走在一起的医生默默地想：那么拉美西斯二世大概率拥有圣杯。  
“臣民跟土地也被召唤出来？这么厉害吗？”  
大概率是拥有固有结界类型的宝具吧，医生如此推测，无法与亚撒取得联系也应该是因为这个。  
“再翻过一道沙丘，就能看到神殿了。”尼托克丽丝停了下来。  
“尼托小姐？”玛修疑问地看向她。  
“是不是有资格进入神殿，就要看你们的表现了——”埃及女王抬起权杖。“我接受了你们的恩情，不会攻击你们，但是，我也有守卫神殿的职责。”  
斯芬克斯们围了上来。  
“玛修！”立香只是喊了她的名字，盾兵立刻凭着高度的默契提盾向前。在玛修的盾牌与飞扑过来的斯芬克斯接触之前，罗曼医生的强化魔术及时落在玛修身上。  
他们的配合相当默契。枪兵拎着武器看了一会儿，插不上手，又没有远程攻击手段，只得叹了口气，继续站在不怎么移动的魔术师身边，替他偶尔挡一挡。  
经过斯芬克斯的考验，他们终于得以接近神殿。  
穿过风沙的障壁，展露在他们面前的，是巍峨宏伟的巨型建筑群。那不是简单的金字塔，高耸的廊柱、栩栩如生的石雕、色彩鲜艳壁画，直接让立香和玛修原地站着长大了嘴，就连芙芙也震惊地“芙——”了一声。  
幸好已经过了风沙墙，不然她们都得吃一嘴沙子。  
尼托克丽丝已经不见踪影。  
“公元前一千三百年左右在位，为埃及带去了繁荣昌盛的、法老中的法老——太阳王奥斯曼狄斯，或者说，拉美西斯二世。”罗曼医生抬头看着神殿的顶端。“怪不得这里的魔力如此丰沛——这位最接近神的法老，带来了他的领土。”  
“什么意思？”枪兵伸手戳了戳罗曼医生的肩膀。  
“固有结界。我们正置身于太阳王的领地，公元前一千三百年的埃及的土地上。”所以，这里在示巴上完全不能被观测——这片土地的时间，完全被扭曲了。  
枪兵盯着罗曼医生脸上凝重的神色看了一会儿，然后顺着他的目光看向神殿最高处。  
“那里有什么？”  
可能有圣杯。罗曼医生这么想着，侧过头面对着枪兵，轻轻摇了摇头。  
枪兵也不知道他这是在说不知道还是不可说，不过他也不怎么在意。  
“嗯……我不是想要瞒着你，”罗曼医生面色有些尴尬，“我确实对那里的东西有所猜想，但是，只是‘可能’，我并不能确定——”他看到枪兵绿色的眼睛弯了起来，然后，他的肩膀被拍了两下。  
枪兵觉得有些好笑。生得晚的孩子没有竞争继承人位置的优势，也没有这方面的压力，养成这样软绵绵的性子也不奇怪。生性温软，但是在保护女儿的时候会变得特别暴躁——也挺可爱的，不是吗？  
“医生——”  
“枪兵——”  
“快点过来——”  
“这里面好凉快！”  
一行人进入神殿，就被仆从们带向了王座所在的大厅。  
罗曼医生的神色变得很严肃。立香和玛修看上去还保持着轻松的状态，但是罗曼医生知道她们随时准备好了开始战斗。只是——  
罗曼医生试探地看着枪兵。  
即使进入了不会被太阳照耀的神殿内部，枪兵仍蒙着面。他点点头，发梢随着他的动作从缝隙中露出来一点点，又随着他的动作缩回去。  
——好像是很浅的绿色。  
绿头发、绿眼睛。罗曼医生突然觉得有点不妙。  
不，他当然不是成年的大卫王，大卫王应该没有这么高。  
罗曼医生心神不定地跟着立香和玛修进入了王座所在的大厅。他们一起向王座望去，那正在打盹的、皮肤黝黑的美男子，应该就是太阳王奥斯曼狄斯了。  
等等，拉美西斯二世的木乃伊只有一米七，面前这位得一米八了吧？就算木乃伊会缩水，骨骼的长度……人在年老的时候身高确实会因为关节软骨磨损和姿态变化而缩水，不过，能缩水十厘米这么多吗？  
罗曼医生忍不住看向枪兵。他比罗曼医生记忆中的大卫王高至少十厘米。  
迦勒底的牧羊人只有十五岁。对于大卫王全盛期身高有多少，罗曼医生是完全不知道的。  
越看越像——而且，一般人也没必要全身都包得这么严实的吧？  
罗曼医生努力保持着面无表情。  
越想越有可能。上一次，因为他和约兰、撒加利亚的血缘，他的逆向召唤直接跟他们“撞车”，而这次大卫王也在，如果特异点本来就已经有了大卫王，他们的灵子转移被排斥而出错也很正常！自始至终，枪兵没有透露关于他自己的任何消息——  
罗曼医生走神的时间有些长了。奥斯曼狄斯已经醒来，开始与立香交谈，并且展示了圣杯。  
“这是余降临此地之时，从十字军手中——”  
太阳王的头颅像恐怖片中经常出现的画面那样，危险地从他脖子上滑出一个角度。  
“芙——呜？”  
奥斯曼狄斯逡巡地挨个观察着众人的脸色，那意思好像是在确认是不是都看见了。  
“那个……”立香看向玛修。是我花了眼吗？  
玛修点点头。我也看到了。  
神殿之中一片尴尬的沉默。  
恼羞成怒的太阳王召唤了火的精灵。这显然是一场试探——在场的所有人都清楚，也因而并未动真格。  
太阳王先停了手。  
“迦勒底的御主啊，”烈日下的黄金一样耀眼的太阳王高声道，“太晚了！汝来得太晚了！在汝等到来之前，这个时代的人理就已经崩溃了！”  
“但是，人理的崩溃并不是持有圣杯的法老造成的——我能这么理解吗？”罗曼医生上前，站在了立香前面。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！聪明的以色列人，余，身为太阳王，无所不能的余，怎么会使用圣杯那种毒物！”太阳王似乎非常愉快。  
虽然这个以色列人会说埃及语，但他的口音还是能分辨出来不同。  
他的腔调很像摩西。  
“余对所谓圣地没有兴趣！汝等听好了，破坏人理之人，就在耶路撒冷的残骸里，端坐在那绝望的圣都之中！”  
“她是——纯白的狮子王！”


	147. 第六特异点8

通讯接通的那一刻，迦勒底的管制室内所有人都松了一口气。  
亚撒迅速地检查了立香和玛修的各项数值——正常。罗曼医生的数值——正常。  
亚撒只接通了语音。比起建立影像传输，调试示巴的视线焦点更紧要。  
“抱歉，”亚撒的声调很平稳，“没能及时为你们提供支援。”他嘴上说着，手指和旁边那双机械手都没停下来，“立香，你需要把魔术礼装的防护功能再开高一档。”  
气温四十八摄氏度，相对湿度0，魔力密度低得几乎可以忽略不计，以色列人的故土已经变成了人间地狱，这种环境人类根本无法生存。  
“是。”立香自己是想节省储存的魔力的，但她没提出反对意见。没等亚撒提问，立香主动报告，“我、玛修、罗曼医生已经会合，菲尼克斯也跟我们在一起，但是暂时还没有射手的消息。太阳快落山了，我们正打算找地方露营，另外，枪兵先生暂时跟我们同行。”  
亚撒点了点头，看向屏幕上裹得无比严实的陌生从者。  
“你好，我是迦勒底的指挥官，亚撒，亚比央之子。”即使立香提起大卫时使用了射手代指，他仍然毫不犹豫地直接报上自己的名字。  
枪兵眨了眨眼。他没能第一时间想起这个名字指的是谁。过了一会儿，他才从召唤后被赋予的“常识”中发掘出这个名字。亚比央之子亚撒是那个人之后耶路撒冷的第四代王。  
“时间紧迫，”亚撒给了他们一个坐标，“先到安全的地方安顿，我们边走边说。立香、玛修，你们尽量少说话，注意保持水分。罗曼医生——”  
“啊，亚撒。”罗曼医生有些狼狈地抱着菲尼克斯，“我先问个问题，你介不介意菲尼克斯换个长相？”  
亚撒怎么也没想到他的王上来就是这么个问题，脑子里空白了一瞬。  
“发生什么了？”  
“我和立香的灵子转移落点位于持有圣杯的骑阶从者奥斯曼狄斯的宝具、固有结界光辉大复合神殿中。”罗曼医生努力给正难受地扭来扭去的金红鸟儿顺毛，同时高度概括地向亚撒通报他们的遭遇。  
整个管制室都被这信息量过大的短短一句话震得鸦雀无声。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯胳膊一动，把装水的纸杯碰倒在操作台上。亚撒眼疾手快地抬手把水控制住，团成一个水球丢回纸杯里顺势把纸杯也立起来。  
亚撒投过去一个疑惑的眼神，炼金术士对亚撒轻轻摇一摇头，示意稍后再说。  
“真的吗？太阳王拉美西斯二世，活了九十岁，娶了包括亲生女儿在内的八个王后，儿女一百多人，留下了大量神殿建筑群的那位古埃及第十九朝的法老？”达·芬奇语速飞快地问。万能之人双手支着操作台边缘站起来，上身前倾，显然很有兴趣。  
罗曼医生被她问得愣了一下，手稍微松了些，菲尼克斯的翅膀从他手中挣脱出了一半，罗曼医生慌忙伸长手臂拢住它，往怀里收，把菲尼克斯牢牢抱紧。  
“啊，是的，我们确认了这一点，他也自报了真名。固有结界中是公元前一千三百年的埃及的领土，菲尼克斯变回原形带我们飞了几次，现在状态有点不稳定。”  
罗曼医生没有明说，但亚撒完全能理解他想说的是什么。菲尼克斯的前身是贝努——在埃及的土地上，他就是太阳神的心魂，拉的化身。  
菲尼克斯肯定不愿意向贝努的方向变化。  
“固有结界内外魔力浓度差距太大，菲尼克斯带我们飞出来的时候差点栽下来。”罗曼医生苦笑。  
玛修担心地回头瞧着。先前她想抱抱菲尼克斯，但罗曼医生阻止了她。菲尼克斯不舒服，爪子一直在乱抓，罗曼医生担心她受伤。实际上现在菲尼克斯还在叼着罗曼医生的手指呢——不过他用了强化魔术，叼着就叼着吧。  
玛修走在最前，立香走在中间，罗曼医生和枪兵并排走在最后。因此，枪兵不用费劲就能观察到罗曼医生的神态。  
罗曼医生抱着闹腾不休的金红鸟儿，表情是无奈中带着在意。他跟远在迦勒底的那位亚撒王说话时的语气很温和，其中还带着不难被人察觉的亲近和默契。他生前应该认识亚撒王。  
这么看来，罗曼医生也有可能是小辈。  
“随它去吧，菲尼克斯。”亚撒沉默了一会儿才轻声安慰，“先睡吧，回家再说，之后想怎么样都来得及。”  
菲尼克斯松开罗曼医生的手指，呜咽一声，委委屈屈地把头缩到翅膀底下。  
她们终于抵达了合适的露营地点。  
傍晚时还是酷热的空气随着太阳的沉落迅速变得冰冷。立香裹紧了斗篷，取出未组装的简易帐篷，又递了一瓶水给罗曼医生。在十三世纪的以色列领土上，立香可以正常使用虚数空间中储存的物资了。  
罗曼医生把睡得昏昏沉沉的菲尼克斯叫醒，用金属瓶盖喂了它一点。他以前从来没有这么细致地亲自哄过或者说照顾过谁。罗曼医生一边安抚菲尼克斯，一边跟亚撒交流着正事。他迅速地讲明了他的推测——虽然拉美西斯二世从十字军手中获取了圣杯，但造成第六特异点人理扭曲的，应该是占据了耶路撒冷的、“纯白的狮子王”。  
“……”亚撒思考了一会儿，“虽然拉美西斯二世暂时没有敌对行为，但我猜他应该不会主动交出圣杯。”  
迦勒底迟早会与这位法老一战。  
“而且，对‘狮子王’这个称呼，我有点在意……”  
罗曼医生把菲尼克斯抱紧了一些。起风了，入夜的戈壁非常冷，即使他们靠着山也还是挡不住寒意，这时菲尼克斯暖融融的抱着特别舒服。  
立香和玛修趁着罗曼医生和亚撒交流情报的时候，和枪兵一起搭好了简易帐篷。四个人一只鸟都进了帐篷里避风。  
亚撒准备的帐篷相当宽敞。玛修开始设置盾牌的术式，亚撒也试着接通影像的连接，他需要向罗曼医生传送示巴扫描得到的地形图。  
立香拧开一瓶水递给枪兵，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
少女的意图表现得实在过于光明正大，枪兵忍不住微微勾起唇角。他很自然地解开了面罩的下半部分。  
——手和水瓶子挡着什么都看不清！  
立香少女失望地默默退走。


	148. 第六特异点9

罗曼医生把菲尼克斯放在立香和玛修中间，顺便给她们掖了下充当被子的斗篷。  
毕竟，特异点太远，限制太多。亚撒只好尽可能地把每样东西的用途开发到极致。经过亚撒、达·芬奇和帕拉塞尔苏斯三个人强化的斗篷可以完美地保证舒适的温度，比棉被好用多了。  
罗曼医生走出帐篷，回到火堆前坐下。他和枪兵一起守夜。  
帐篷足够大，但是他们不约而同地把空间留给了女孩子们。  
“那位亚撒王是你提过的孩子？”  
罗曼医生抬头看了枪兵一眼。  
枪兵胳膊肘搁在膝盖上，拳头支着侧脸，浅绿的眼睛映着火光。  
罗曼医生早就知道枪兵一直在猜测他的真名。这态度过于“坦荡”的直接提问风格真的很像牧羊人：“我想问就问了，你爱答不答，反正我不欠你什么”。  
还好亚撒已经去睡了，不然他肯定会生气。  
“是。”罗曼医生干脆地点点头。辈分比亚撒大的人太多了，亚比央有二十七个兄弟，更不用说堂兄弟和罗波安那一辈，你猜去吧。  
枪兵端详了一会儿罗曼医生平静的神色，眼睛弯起来。  
他在笑——罗曼医生扭过头。枪兵这么一笑，样子更像牧羊人了。和他更熟悉的、年迈的大卫王不同，那是属于年轻人的、清爽又直率的笑容。即使他神神秘秘、极度可疑地挡着自己的脸，他还是能笑得这么讨人喜欢。  
“守夜这么无聊，我们来聊天吧。”枪兵笑吟吟地说。  
枪兵说的是希伯来语，吐字又轻又快。这兴致勃勃的语气瞬间在罗曼医生脑内拉响了警报。  
罗曼医生刷地把头又转回来，警惕地瞪视着枪兵。  
“你想聊什么？”  
枪兵笑出了声。“别这么紧张，”他依然笑吟吟，“我只是有点好奇那块盾。盾牌上面的花纹，和我在耶路撒冷见到的风格一致。这件事我和玛修说过了，她认为是英王的关系，好像是叫爱德华那位？”  
罗曼医生脸上的表情变得认真起来。说起来，这是枪兵第一次在他面前“提供信息”，应该是在表示诚意——当然，同时也是在打探情报。  
“公元1372年，英王爱德华二世从耶路撒冷撤退辗转返回英国继位是一件很重要的历史事件。但是，”罗曼医生直白地回答，“这是我们先前的推断。”  
“因为那位法老击退了十字军？”  
“是。”  
“耶路撒冷现在是被奇怪的从者和奇怪的士兵占据。我在伯利恒的山上望过一眼，那座城的魔力强度可能在法老的神殿之上。玛修的盔甲和武器跟那些骑士非常相似。”  
罗曼医生抬起手，揉了揉自己的鼻梁两侧。“先前我听拉美西斯二世说是纯白的狮子王，那时我就有所猜测，但是，我无法确认。我需要亲自去看一下——”  
“这话刚刚你已经跟迦勒底的亚撒王说过了。”  
罗曼医生抬眼瞧着枪兵。对方眼神里的意思很明显——说点新鲜的？  
“都说了我没有证据——”  
枪兵换了个姿势，从跟罗曼医生并排坐着变成面对罗曼医生。  
“那我们换个话题吧。你们是打算探查一下耶路撒冷，再决定先处理耶路撒冷还是拉美西斯二世，对吧？”  
罗曼医生沉默着，脸色平静地审视着枪兵。  
“我想提醒你们一件事：还记得从神殿偷走埃及女王的那批人吗？”  
罗曼医生瞪圆了浅绿的眼睛。  
“那是‘山之民’。”枪兵轻声说。“他们中间有好几个属于这片土地的从者——虽然我不认为他们是我们的同族。”  
“你怎么不早说——”  
“没想到。”  
罗曼医生一哽。他没有继续问下去——他并不想听到对方说“谁让你们不早问我”这种话。  
“埃及法老和耶路撒冷的白狮形成了互不干涉的默契，但是山之民一直想要夺回属于他们的土地，”枪兵微微侧过头看着火堆，“在去除时代的异物这件事上，山之民与迦勒底的立场相似。”  
他又回头，微微歪着头，含着笑看着罗曼医生。  
“希望他们不要记得你曾经坏了他们计划这件事吧——”  
罗曼医生僵硬了。

迦勒底。  
亚撒出了管制室，就看见阿尔托利斯端正地站着，等在门口。  
“我接到了帕拉塞尔苏斯先生的口信。”男性的骑士王解释。  
亚撒点了点头，“我们换个地方。”他提示了一下，就带着阿尔托利斯和帕拉塞尔苏斯一起进入了耶路撒冷。  
亚撒选的落点在耶路撒冷的背面。他迅速改变环境，变成了明亮的、适合待客的房间。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯在房间角落坐下来，远离亚撒的身边。  
阿尔托利斯看了炼金术士一眼，又转回头来面对着亚撒，“那位法老很强。那次圣杯战争，是包括我在内的上三骑一齐与他为敌，都不是他的对手。”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯沉默不语。  
那位神性极高的法老的实力已经突破了人类从者的天花板。如果不是他丑恶的背叛，奥斯曼狄斯大概会赢得圣杯，兽也可能不会真的诞生。他背叛了与奥斯曼狄斯的同盟，将贤者之石给了枪阶的那位女武神布伦希尔德，还向那位……提出了“不如直接杀死骑兵的御主”的建议。  
他不愿意把这样的丑行告诉亚撒。  
他向错误的人效忠，成为了伥鬼。他让无辜的少女失去了父亲、诅咒缠身，他为兽的降生献上了众多无辜的生命作为祭品——  
水的人工精灵被亚撒扔过来，直接砸在炼金术士脑门上。  
“啊。”炼金术士终于从自己的思绪里醒来。  
亚撒气得直咳嗽。他喊了帕拉塞尔苏斯好几声了。  
正直的亚瑟王欲言又止地来回看看，强行继续了话题。  
“那位法老并非恶人，但也并非善人。他可以用全东京人的性命做威胁，但也能在准备战场时破坏一整个岛屿而不伤害任何人。同时，他也会毫不犹豫地因为‘碍事’这样的理由，一击扫灭整个美军舰队。”  
“在光辉大复合神殿里，奥斯曼狄斯是无敌的。”骑士王的神色非常凝重，“即使他自己不动手，热砂狮身兽的战斗力足以令所有从者头疼，包括我。”  
“现在，他拥有了圣杯，即使他声称不会使用——”亚撒的神色也很凝重。他扔完那一下就没再理炼金术士。  
“说不定他的想法什么时候会改变。”阿尔托利斯补充。  
亚撒轻轻地叹了口气。他得想点办法。


	149. 第六特异点10

麻烦啊。  
牧羊人在确认“圣城”情况的一瞬间，毫不犹豫地掉头开溜。  
麻烦大了——比那倒霉孩子和他的倒霉崽想象的最差的情况还要糟糕。  
要维持这样巨型的城塞运转，至少需要接近五万的人口和三千以上的士兵，外加两千左右的专职军用后勤。但这是指都是活人的情况，城墙上守卫的那些全副盔甲的骑士，怎么看也不像是活人。完全不考虑后勤，所有士兵都按使魔不眠不休的标准计算，仅仅维持这座要塞作为军事设施的日常运作，城里的兵力也要达到近千人。  
牧羊人从来不会低估军队的力量。这样纪律整肃的士兵，战斗力是一加一等于四，三加三等于十六的。何况，士兵之上，还有将领。一个小队十来个士兵加一个有脑子的指挥官，能发挥的实力是单兵的百倍。而且，步兵只是最基础的战斗力，弓箭手、火炮这样的远程兵力在没受到进攻的时候，从外表是完全看不出来的。连守城的小兵都装备精良，且被魔术强化到让他这样的从者都感到一定危险的程度，那么，这要塞里面的精锐部队会有多强？  
麻烦真的大了。  
只能让所罗门想想办法了，大概。毕竟那倒霉崽要看守兽来不了。  
麻烦啊。  
牧羊人终于拉开了足够的距离，接近五十度的气温下，就算他是个从者也被晒得有点受不了。于是他找了座山，用魔力开了个洞，藏进阴影里。  
跟立香的契约联系还在，但是感觉太弱了无法分辨方向。要么，干脆留在耶路撒冷附近？守株待兔？  
牧羊人把斗篷铺在地上，盯着洞穴内外阳光与阴影的边界。他就是随随便便地开了个洞，洞里整平了，洞口的碎石他是没管的。尖锐的石块在地上留下三角形的影子。  
……太阳的角度有点不对。影子长度的变化明显比正常大。  
等等，我刚才有跑出这么远吗？  
牧羊人爬起来走出洞口，大白天的他也没法根据星星推断自己在哪儿。  
——我怎么也犯傻了。  
牧羊人捂着脸，叹了口气，退回阴影里。  
他从地上捡起一块石头，轻轻一搓。不是捏，不是掰，只是轻轻地，两根手指搓了一下，石头像是风干的面包一样碎成了渣渣。  
倒霉崽说对了。在以色列的土地上，他确实能得到相当可观的加成。这样巨大的扭曲和异变，居然没有破坏以色列的魔术基盘？  
牧羊人想起温泉度假的时候，在酒吧里，亚撒说的话。  
“只要以色列人还记得你的名字，这片土地就是你的国。”  
亚撒显然心情十分恶劣，但他还是尽可能地保持平静，“就知名度对实力的加成而言，吾王受到的增强很可能弱于大卫王，毕竟，所罗门王最广为人知的是智慧和财富，而不是攻城掠池的勇武。”  
倒霉崽捏着鼻子承认事实的表情让牧羊人心情上扬了十分之一，但当时的牧羊人并没有把地缘和知名度加成这种他没体会过的事情放在心上。  
现在看来，也许他可以稍微……  
“哎，灵基是增强了，但是变得太显眼可不是好事。”要是能隐匿自己的气息，说不定他还可以——  
哎？  
几乎是他动了念头的一瞬间，牧羊人感觉到了自身的变化。虽然完全比不上暗匿者气息遮断的能力，但他的存在像是融进了山川间的风中一样，丝毫显不出突兀。  
牧羊人震惊地看着自己的手。  
——我能许愿让那座城塞消失吗？！  
天地无言。

牧羊人看了看天色。  
等山峰的阴影连成片的时候，他就可以出发了。  
于是牧羊人相当闲适地在斗篷上躺下来，抬起手。  
他的手腕上有个绳编的装饰品，是达·芬奇交给他储存物资的魔术礼装。虽然是从万能之人手里拿到的，但是只要不瞎都能看出来这是谁的作品。  
他正铺着的斗篷就是物资中的一项。亚撒为牧羊人准备的补给没有任何克扣，里面甚至包括一把质量非常出色的竖琴——就是第三特异点时亚撒试图拿来贿赂他，但是没成功的那一把。  
他带的补给中，有一部分是给立香、玛修备用的食物和水，给他们这些从者备用的魔力结晶和各种卷轴，还有就是亚撒额外给牧羊人大卫加的装备。  
弓和箭矢，以及能对从者起作用的猛毒。  
牧羊人以投掷石块闻名，但他当然也会使用弓箭。至于毒药……他未必会用，也不会坚持不用。但是需要用的时候没有就糟了。  
这算是为王之人的默契吗？  
牧羊人轻轻地笑了。

牧羊人出发了。  
第二次绕开了地上巨大的坑洞时，牧羊人皱起了眉。  
得多大的陨石，才能砸出这么大的坑？而且只有坑，没有砸在坑里的石头。  
这可不是什么好现象。  
不久之后，牧羊人亲眼看到了坑洞形成的过程。纯白的光芒从天而降，坠落在了远处的山地。  
这个威力，比他家倒霉崽崽的陨星术还要大了啊？  
光芒的落点，是他刚刚绕开的位置。因为听到那边有魔兽聚集的动静，牧羊人选择了绕路。  
如果目标只是魔兽……怎么想都不可能。  
牧羊人爬上山顶。荒野中，零散分布着如出一辙的巨大坑洞。  
麻烦透了啊。

当牧羊人大卫混入难民群体，向着耶路撒冷前进的时候，立香和玛修一行人也在前往耶路撒冷的路上。他们遇到过扭曲的魔兽和怪物，也有野兽，但更多的，是强盗和难民。  
已经分不出谁是强盗，谁是难民了。  
第一次遇上活人敌人的时候，枪兵被玛修挡了一下才没杀死被他选为目标的强盗。  
枪兵停了手。他看着玛修用盾赶跑或者敲晕那些强盗，绿眼睛里流露出相当复杂的神情。  
“那个……”罗曼医生抬手把举着刀扑过来的强盗拍飞，“尽量不要杀人。”  
“……”枪兵一时没有说话。  
那已经不能算人了。  
“敌人已经全部逃走或者被敲晕了，前辈。”玛修回到立香身边。  
“那我们继续走吧——”  
枪兵站着没动。  
“枪兵先生？”玛修看过来。  
“如果，你们不想让他们死的话，就叫醒他们吧。”枪兵指着地上被敲晕的强盗。  
“哎？”立香露出了疑问的表情。他们挑了温度不那么极端的时间赶路，就算这些强盗的同伴不回来叫他们，他们自己顶多睡一会儿就能醒啊？  
“……”罗曼医生动了动嘴唇没说话。不会是他想的那样吧？  
“刚才逃跑那些人，一会儿回来会把他们都吃了吧。”枪兵平静地说。  
“怎么能这样——”玛修一时不能接受。  
枪兵回望着她：就是这样。  
罗曼医生弄醒了被敲晕的强盗，任由他们逃跑。  
枪兵望了望天色。  
“能保持本心是很好的事，姑娘们。”枪兵走到了最前面开路，“往好处想，等你们成功修复人理，这种事就不会发生了吧？”  
罗曼医生轻轻碰碰玛修的肩膀算是安慰。两个从者和一个亚从者继续以三角的队形把立香保护在中间。  
罗曼医生低头看着地面。  
——枪兵说“你们”。


	150. 第六特异点11

中午太阳升到最高处的时候，一行人停下来休息。就算魔术礼装可以保持舒适的温度，维持魔术礼装功能的魔力消耗，和野地里跋涉的体力消耗，都是无法被忽略的。  
立香和玛修一起坐在枪兵刚开出来的山洞里，平复呼吸、心跳，然后补充水分和能量。  
这两个姑娘比枪兵想象中更坚强。  
立香迅速补充完毕，按照亚撒的指示开始维护、检修和调校身上的魔术礼装。玛修开始清点食物和水。  
先前路上他们把部分物资分给了遇到的难民。罗曼医生和亚撒都没有对立香和玛修表示什么异议。当然，有罗曼医生在，他们可以顺利接收来自迦勒底的补给，但少女们纯挚的善意不会因为有所依仗而打折。  
罗曼医生布置好预警的术式之后走回来，跟枪兵一起坐在洞口。  
“菲尼克斯。”罗曼医生轻声呼唤。“让我看看。”  
金红的小鸟儿不情愿地从立香袖口露出脑袋，拍拍翅膀滑过来，稍微变大一些落在了他的手臂上。它的模样确实稍微有些变化了——原本深红的羽毛变得浅了许多，感觉金色的部分也染上了些银色。似乎是觉得自己变丑了，菲尼克斯蔫蔫的提不起精神。罗曼医生态度极好地哄着菲尼克斯，轻轻用指尖挠着它的下巴和头顶。  
立香那边好像出了点小问题，亚撒打开了影像传输，上手演示处理方法。特异点魔力过于充沛确实很影响精细操作。这种事情罗曼医生帮不上忙，得靠立香自己的“手感”。  
罗曼医生给菲尼克斯换了个方向面对亚撒。影像中的亚撒抬头笑了一下，菲尼克斯嘤了一声，钻进罗曼医生袖子里面藏起来。  
枪兵微微睁大了眼睛，看着影像中亚撒的模样。  
山峰的阴影足够长的时候，他们准备出发了。两个女孩子走开去解决一下个人问题，枪兵和罗曼医生站在一边等着。  
枪兵抬手轻轻戳了一下罗曼医生的肩膀，罗曼医生回头看着他，给他一个疑惑的表情。  
“耶底底亚？”枪兵吐出一个名字。  
“呃——你说什么我没听清？”他手臂夹紧，戴着手套的十指紧张地弯曲又伸直。  
枪兵一伸手抓住他的手掌。每根手指上都有坚硬的触感，枪兵断定，他的另一只手的五指也应该都戴着指环。  
罗曼医生脑中一片空白。他戴着十戒中的九个，前往特异点之前亚撒留下了一枚，剩下的都还给他了。  
十戒啊——枪兵松开手。他也有些怔愣，本来他只是想诈一下，没想到居然正中红心。  
耶底底亚长相和大卫王并不相似，如果不是刚刚看到了亚撒银发金瞳的模样，枪兵还真想不起来他那个作为祭品被奉献给神的弟弟。  
面前的罗曼医生一看就是大卫王和拔示巴的孩子。看来，那个被神选中的说法，估计少不了猫腻。最终所罗门继承了王位，但看他这个弟弟的性格，十有八九是被坑得很辛苦吧？  
放任年长的儿子们内斗，又把小儿子推出来当靶子的那个人——呵。  
枪兵在他肩上拍了拍。  
罗曼医生的眼神四下游移不定，过了一会儿才鼓起勇气回望着枪兵。“能不能让我看看你的脸——”  
枪兵漂亮的绿眼睛笑得弯起来。  
耶底底亚生得很晚，就算看见脸估计也是认不出他来的。他头巾包得这么严实，初衷并不是为了遮盖容貌，而是为了裹紧他那很可能碍事的头发，以及遮挡风沙。  
他对耶底底亚的印象很模糊，对所罗门的认知也仅限于被召唤时获得的“常识”。相对于那两个遥远的名字，面前的罗马尼·阿其曼更加鲜活。  
毫无疑问，他拥有非常出众的才能，与人相处时却如孩子一般稚嫩笨拙。  
他是如何成为“所罗门王”的呢？  
——很辛苦吧。  
枪兵想了想，“不。”他含着笑拒绝了罗曼医生的要求。  
罗曼医生盯着枪兵那双笑得特别好看的绿眼睛，突然开始期待牧羊人快点和枪兵见面。至少在他眼里，牧羊人的难搞程度比枪兵还高。  
亚撒曾经无数次怀疑牧羊人的灵基状态有问题，以阿尔托莉雅和莉莉为例，莉莉不但精神状态处于与外表相符的年纪，她对于“还没经历的事”的印象是非常模糊近乎没有的。但是，牧羊人那把亚比煞挂在嘴边的样子，显然对自己一生的记忆都十分清楚。  
罗曼医生忍住了自己的脾气。他现在真的特别期待两个大卫王碰面——无论哪个吃瘪他都会感到很高兴。  
枪兵看着粉毛医生气鼓鼓又瘪下去，一副“我记仇了”的样子，忍不住笑出了声。  
立香和玛修回来了。  
枪兵伸手揉了一下罗曼医生的头顶，转身走向姑娘们。  
罗曼医生叹了口气，认命地跟上去。  
其实比起牧羊人，他还是更喜欢枪兵一点。虽然相处时间不长，但起码枪兵还比较顾及自己的形象，没把亚比煞什么的挂在嘴边。  
罗曼医生并没有意识到，他已经做出了严重的误判。更糟糕的是，亚撒也做出了同样的误判。  
亚撒在他们早上赶路的时候，已经把蒙着脸的枪兵的影像记录下来，用电脑建模并模拟出了枪兵的真实长相。他看着一张与牧羊人大卫有七分相似的脸，胃抽搐得差点把早上吃的饭都吐出来。建模有一定误差，而且牧羊人大卫是十五岁的年纪，二十五岁的大卫王长这样完全合理。  
昨晚亚撒又是安抚帕拉塞尔苏斯，又是愁如何在光辉大复合神殿中击败拉美西斯二世，并没有时间琢他从他的王身上感觉出来的那点儿微妙的情绪。  
现在，亚撒是彻底明白罗曼医生那种微妙的紧张感是从哪儿来的了。  
两个大卫！  
两个大卫啊！  
那岂不是四倍的胃疼！  
亚撒的心态已经有点崩了。在达·芬奇的“啧啧”声中，亚撒在模拟的枪阶大卫王影像上画了一个巨大的红叉然后关掉。  
“往好了想，枪兵的大卫看上去至少比咱们那个靠谱。”达·芬奇趁着亚撒瘫在椅子上不想动，伸手用亚撒自己的发梢去搔亚撒的侧脸。  
亚撒回给她一个生无可恋的眼神。


	151. 第六特异点12

亚撒看着屏幕上投影出的牧羊人大卫的行动轨迹，眼神越发的暗淡。  
昨天深夜的时候菲奥蕾就成功调整示巴接收到了牧羊人身上魔术礼装的信号，目前牧羊人已经绕着耶路撒冷城转了两圈了。而且他走走停停的，行进轨迹和速度都没什么规律，完全一副闲逛的样子。  
如果牧羊人在立香离开埃及法老的地盘、他们能互相感应时立刻直奔立香过来，他早就能跟立香会合了。  
亚撒没把这件事告诉立香她们，只是默默地忍耐着自己不断升高的血压。  
——不是说了看在立香的面子上会出力吗？？？？你把立香扔那儿倒是放心得很啊？？？  
快傍晚的时候，牧羊人的轨迹终于有了向立香的方向靠拢的迹象。按这个速度估计，夜里起风、立香她们扎营的时候，牧羊人就能跟他们会合了。  
听到这个消息，立香和玛修都松了一口气，罗曼医生却忍不住望了一眼枪兵。  
枪兵含着笑看过来，罗曼医生也笑回去。  
枪兵轻轻地眨了眨眼。耶底底亚笑容里好像有种“你走着瞧”的意味……嗯。  
能被他当成靠山的从者吗？——有意思。枪兵突然生出一点好奇心。  
晚间扎营的时候，罗曼医生布置阵地、枪兵搭帐篷，立香和玛修去捡生火用的树枝。极大的昼夜温差下树早死得差不多了，残存的干枯树干还是找得到的。  
虽然亚撒完全不想看两个大卫王见面，但为防万一他还是坚持多留一会儿，所以这会儿值班的还是他。“立香，玛修，你们往北边拐。”  
“他到了么？”  
“嗯。”亚撒尽量温和地回答。  
事实上大卫已经出现在玛修视线里了。  
牧羊人一副本地流民的破烂打扮，那张干净漂亮的脸蛋也挡了起来，只露出澄澈的绿眼睛。  
立香和玛修看清楚他打扮的瞬间都稍微怔了一下。  
“亚比煞~玛修丫头~”牧羊人高兴地挥手。  
立香有那么一瞬间想要熄灭手上的魔术灯火转身就走。  
大卫非常开心地走到她们面前。  
“大卫王。”亚撒克制地提示，“先回营地吧，快起风了。”  
“好的呀~”  
“……算了，”立香也有些头疼，看大卫这样子，她也猜得到这家伙肯定又摸鱼去了。“我不问你去干什么了，总之平安回来就好。”  
牧羊人一边跟着她们往回走，一边举起食指摇了摇，“别啊，我这两天忙得很呢。比如——这个给亚比煞，这个给玛修。”  
牧羊人拿出了鲜红石榴石穿成的手链，和很衬玛修眼睛颜色的淡紫色水晶吊坠。  
“——哎？”  
“我出力保护旅人的酬劳哟，来路清白的。这是迟到的赔礼，不要生我气呀~”  
亚撒默默地把脸埋在手心里。  
立香也拿大卫没办法，看着他笑眯眯的眼睛，只好放弃追究。  
“罗曼医生，枪兵先生，我们回来啦。”玛修招呼着。  
“……可算归队了啊，射手先生。”罗曼医生一瞧牧羊人那一副跟枪兵差不多的打扮，气笑了。罗曼医生那加重语气的称呼让大卫挑了挑眉，什么都没说。  
牧羊人看向掀起帐篷帘子出来的新人。  
两个都包得只剩眼睛露在外面的从者一齐愣了一下。  
玛修掩住嘴巴，悄悄地笑了。立香却觉得这场景有些不对，下意识地后退了半步。  
牧羊人看到了从布的缝隙里露出来的一点点头发。尽管天色已晚，只有立香和罗曼医生点燃的魔术灯火的冷光照亮，那浅绿中泛着一点银光的发色仍然十分醒目。  
只有一个人拥有这样漂亮的头发。那是他最宠爱的儿子，他为这个儿子笑得最多，他也为这个儿子流了不知多少泪水。他众多子嗣中，这个儿子最俊美，最勇武，最聪慧，最像他——  
那个人的名字直接就从牧羊人的嘴边溜了出来。大卫的声音很轻，几乎被渐起的风声盖了过去。  
他说：“押沙龙？”  
大卫话音落下的一瞬间，天上的星辰和山间的风似乎都停滞了。  
押沙龙凝视着牧羊人的绿眼睛。  
只有一个人会用这种声调呼唤他的名字。即使他记忆中的那个人比面前的从者年长、高大，他也决不会认错这个人的声音和这双澄澈如同镜子却什么都映不出的、空洞的眼睛。  
这个人，除了他自己，谁也不在乎。为了自己地位的稳固，他放任侄子外甥们上蹿下跳，争夺他的宠爱，分散他亲子的权力，他任由自己的长子侮辱三子和亲女，包庇那毫无羞耻之心的人渣。这个人，只要是他想要的，就都要抢到手。看上了别人的妻子，就强娶然后把那人害死。他犯下的罪孽，偏偏要由他的亲生子代他赎罪。  
赎罪？他只该遭报应，他罪无可赦。  
他是大卫王。押沙龙在心底对自己说。  
是的，是真的，他是大卫王。  
那位肆意妄为、文过饰非的，昏庸的王——  
押沙龙提起了枪。  
“我必低声。”他的声音比牧羊人更轻。  
“我必忍耐。”魔力逐渐聚集。  
“立香、玛修、紧急回避！”亚撒连忙高声预警。“他在解放宝具——”  
“我必筹谋。”魔力的风暴掀起了他遮脸的布条，露出和牧羊人有七八分相似的脸。  
他的眼睛里只看得到一个人。  
玛修在立香面前举起了盾。  
“我必等待。”他的头巾也被掀飞，丝缎般光滑的、泛着银光的浅绿色头发在他枪尖的银光照耀下高高扬起，在魔力的洪流中翻腾。  
罗曼医生慌忙抬起手，动作太猛，一不小心，菲尼克斯从他袖子里滚出来，他的动作顿了一下，手上的魔术式中断了。  
牧羊人已经在后退，但押沙龙站在原地，盯着大卫的身影，并没有往前追。  
他似乎根本不在意牧羊人跑出多远。  
罗曼医生看向陌生的兄长。他的姿势，与其说是要刺出去，更像是要将手中的枪投掷出去。  
——押沙龙对暗嫩的复仇，一击即中。  
大卫之子押沙龙，歌唱般地发出了悲恸的怒吼。  
“我必复仇.”  
银色的复仇之矛掷出。  
“去死吧，大卫王！”


	152. 第六特异点13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：本章有亚撒气炸了之后，私下里对牧羊人“口吐芬芳”。  
> 未满十八岁小朋友请略过后半章。骂人是不好的。  
> 亚撒的修养还好，除了豆爸那次是豆爸不记得他，又犯了大错，亚撒快气死了所以当面喷人，其他时间都是比较顾全大局的，发脾气也比较克制，不会出口成脏。  
> P.S.我是喜欢牧羊人的，但是这完全不影响我让亚撒把他往死里喷（……

新搭好的帐篷里，罗曼医生坐在垫子上，疲惫地叹了口气。  
立香和玛修已经在隔壁帐篷睡下了，大卫守在她们的帐篷里。  
本来亚撒不太乐意牧羊人跟姑娘们呆太近，但是立香担心牧羊人乱跑，主动提出了要求——然后她用魔术式把门一封，她抱着菲尼克斯，玛修搂着芙芙，睡了。  
顺带一提，立香用的魔术是奥尔加玛丽教给她的，原本是用来锁日记本的。  
押沙龙晕着，躺在罗曼医生面前。罗曼医生伸手把押沙龙散乱的头发拢起来，搁在垫子边缘。  
在他还是耶底底亚的时候，他几乎没怎么见过其他兄弟姐妹们。他一出生就被养在神殿，对押沙龙的印象很模糊。  
罗曼医生端详着押沙龙的脸。他生得比牧羊人大卫更英俊，是那种极讨人喜欢的清隽。  
罗曼医生忍不住扶额——怎么就到了这地步呢？  
先是他把押沙龙误认成了大卫王。  
——这不能怪他！押沙龙真的很像大卫！  
然后押沙龙见面就给了大卫王一发宝具。  
——这也不能怪他！这父子俩结仇的时候他还没出生呢！  
菲尼克斯从他袖子里掉出去，他施术的动作被打断，他一着急就动用了戒指的权能。  
——他是没办法啊，他总不能看着牧羊人大卫被杀死吧？  
然后押沙龙被他拍扁了，字面意义上的，拍扁在深坑里。  
——呃紧急情况下手没了分寸也是难免的……  
然、然后，……  
罗曼医生搜肠刮肚地寻找着能恰当描述事实的词句。  
然后大卫王冲过来抱着押沙龙哭。  
——这算什么啊？  
罗曼医生一脸茫然。  
总、总之，押沙龙要杀大卫，他拍扁了押沙龙救了大卫，结果大卫不干了。  
——这到底什么跟什么啊？？？？！！！！  
罗曼医生把脸埋进手心。他实在不想继续回忆当时的尴尬。  
幸好亚撒严肃地指责了牧羊人，外加立香打圆场勉强给他递了台阶下。  
重伤的押沙龙拒绝他的治疗，好在押沙龙也没什么力气抵抗，他强行治好了押沙龙的伤势，又按着亚撒的意见强行让押沙龙睡着。  
罗曼医生焦躁地两手在自己头上一顿乱抓。  
粉毛医生试图用逻辑来梳理这件事。  
我哥要杀我爹。我伤了我哥，救了我爹，然后我爹不乐意了——这算是什么事啊！！！  
冷静。  
——大卫王跟所罗门确实没有什么父子之情。牧羊人对他的感觉，甚至不如所罗门对亚撒那点稀薄得几乎约等于无的在乎。  
——但是，大卫王爱押沙龙，就像……就像亚撒爱约沙法？  
罗曼医生脱力地瘫倒在垫子上。  
他对牧羊人也没什么感情。当初第三特异点的时候，他也是害怕身份被揭穿为主。牧羊人到了迦勒底以后，经常是一个人不知躲去什么角落，除了搭讪“亚比煞”之外，甚少主动跟什么人交流，从来没主动找过他，让他也松了口气。  
所罗门是蒙神所爱的孩子，和大卫没什么父子缘分。  
相比之下，押沙龙给他的第一印象很好。  
那双跟大卫王一模一样的眼睛里，满溢着截然不同的、清澈见底的愉快。  
——亲切得出奇。  
罗曼医生侧过脸去看躺在他旁边的兄长。  
很好，他不但阻止了押沙龙的复仇，还把押沙龙打了个半死。  
明天早上可怎么办啊。  
粉毛医生自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。  
——明天的事情明天再说！

洗手间里，亚撒用手帕捂着鼻子。他血压又高了。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯站在他身边，一手抚摸着他的肩颈脊背顺毛，一手按压着他胸口顺气。  
“凭什么啊，啊？”亚撒捏着鼻子声音嗡嗡的，“你说他凭什么给吾王脸色看？吾王不动手他早就滚回英灵座了！”  
“嗯。”炼金术士应了一声。其实他根本没听懂亚撒说了什么。亚撒气急了之后一直在说希伯来语，语速过快，恨不得一秒蹦出十个音节，又夹杂着方言俚语，他开着翻译魔术都已经跟不上了。  
“就他那个灵基，地缘和知名度双重加成之后也就将将赶上阿尔托利斯没加成的水平，一天游手好闲不干正事，牙都没长全的装什么长胡子领头羊呢？”  
“没错。”  
亚撒的手稍微松开了点，鼻血又流了出来。  
“说什么十五岁牧羊人不是以色列之王，不需要用对待王的礼节对待他——放他妈的狗屁！！！”  
亚撒彻底失去了耐心。他干脆把手里吸收血液的魔术礼装摔进洗手池，动作粗暴地扯了纸巾撕开，搓吧搓吧团吧团吧塞进鼻孔。  
“他是十五岁还是五十岁？整天亚比煞、亚比煞地到处搭讪，跟个发情期的公猪似的没皮没脸，对立香也从来没正经叫过一声御主，他以为他是什么玩意儿？”  
“嗯。”  
“牧羊人——哈！牧羊人知道个屁的亚比煞！胎毛还没褪干净呢，就老到盖被子不暖和要童女暖床了吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“不会用魔术就算了，被子冷难道不知道用炭火烤吗？羊肚水囊里装点热水抱着不暖和吗？肚脐底下那二两肉都站不起来了，还想祸害那些比他孙女年纪都小的女孩子！根本就一个彻头彻尾的色中恶鬼，道貌岸然地装什么好人呢？”  
鼻血从亚撒的另一个鼻孔里淌出来，亚撒又扯了一块纸塞住。  
“他强抢了拔示巴，害死了乌利亚，他犯的罪，凭什么让吾王替他赎罪？凭什么啊？凭他脸大屁股白吗？”  
“暗嫩那种人渣骨子里跟他一模一样的，都不是什么好东西，吾王和押沙龙是倒了八辈子血霉才托生在大卫家！”  
“看着侄子外甥一个个围着他转捧他臭脚拍他马屁很有成就感是吧？烂下水臭泥巴搅一块儿去一锅屎尿沤的，搅风搅雨地把前面几个年纪比较大的儿子都搞死了，就没人能威胁到他王位了是——哕呃——”  
亚撒鼻子不通气，又一直高速神言，气根本喘不匀，先是岔了气，然后神经性地胃痉挛，一口胃酸呕了出来。  
炼金术士慌了神。先前在管制室的时候，亚撒一直强压着怒火，他本来觉得让亚撒发泄一下也好，但是气出病来可就不好了！  
亚撒气得睡不着觉，被盖提亚按着，让帕拉塞尔苏斯强行扎了一针才睡了。  
同样睡不着的，还有远在特异点的牧羊人。  
菲尼克斯靠着立香，一眼闭一眼睁，防贼似的盯着他。  
牧羊人垂下眼睛。  
他的嘴唇几不可察地微微颤动着，无声地反复念叨着一个名字。  
他说：“押沙龙。”


	153. 第六特异点14

立香打了个喷嚏。她看着面前熟悉的耶路撒冷，知道自己是又做梦了。  
空气中没有立香熟悉的花果香，而是弥漫着焚烧香料的味道。  
是牧羊人的梦吗？  
立香熟门熟路地往王庭正中走去。她不是梦中人，梦中人也看不见她。  
感觉和亚撒老师的耶路撒冷很不一样。面孔模糊的人影进进出出，其中有好多衣着艳丽的女子。  
立香绕过门口守卫的士兵，进入王的居室。  
立香端详着床榻上垂垂老矣的大卫王。他的头发已经白了，皮肤干瘪，牙齿也脱落了，气息微弱。  
年轻的所罗门跪在他身边，听他嘱咐。  
立香的希伯来语水平还仅限于简短的句子和数字，她是听不懂大卫王那微弱又断续的含糊话语的，但是她很清楚大卫王说了什么。  
先前玛修给她读过列王纪。大卫王嘱咐所罗门杀洗鲁雅之子约押，因为约押杀了尼珥之子押尼珥、耶特尔之子亚玛撒这两个将领。  
——你是个聪明人，应该晓得怎样处置他，不可让他安享天年。  
立香又看向年轻的所罗门。  
“是的，约押必赎他使无辜人流血的罪。”所罗门低声答复。  
立香微微地皱起眉。她知道，约押还杀了押沙龙。  
大卫王不再说话。年轻的所罗门站了起来。  
立香抬头瞧着他。这个样子，跟盖提亚的相似程度更高了。  
所罗门的视线落在立香身上。  
立香挑起眉毛。她好像猜错了。这不是牧羊人大卫的梦，这是所罗门王的梦。  
“立香——？”  
立香盯着所罗门的脸。似乎这个形态下，医生的所有情绪的幅度都会打个折？  
“我应该叫你罗曼医生还是所罗门王？”  
年轻的所罗门笑了——这是一个经常出现在罗曼医生脸上的笑容。  
“两个名字都是我啊。”  
年轻的所罗门变成了粉毛医生的样子，梦中的景色变得模糊，罗曼医生在花园中坐下，向立香招招手。  
立香歪着头看了他一会儿，在罗曼医生身边坐下。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
罗曼医生露出一个苦笑。“先跟押沙龙谈一谈，看看情况吧。”  
“医生？”  
“嗯？”  
“旧约里的记载，准吗？”  
“……基本符合事实，有疏漏，但没有太离谱的错谬。”  
立香没再说话。  
“立香？”  
她端详着罗曼医生的脸。她想了很多，但是这时她觉得说不出口。她只能像亚撒老师那样保持沉默。  
罗曼医生耐心地注视着少女。  
“……那么，牧羊人交给我吧。”  
“哎？”  
“明天早上，我去跟大卫聊一聊，看看他是怎么想的。”  
“也好。”  
立香继续盯着罗曼医生看。  
“怎么了？”  
如果以前她这样盯着医生看，不多时他就会慌乱又害羞地躲开，顺便小声地、似真似假地抱怨两句。但现在医生的眼神安静又温柔。  
“医生，你对大卫王是什么感觉呢？”她到底还是问了出来。  
“唔。”罗曼医生沉默了一会儿，“头疼……吧？不知道他在想什么，也拿他没什么办法？”  
立香微微睁大了眼睛。

押沙龙醒了。  
天还未亮，帐篷里一片寂静，连风声也听不到。他手臂上的某种禁锢术式是帐篷里惟一的光源。  
他的复仇失败了。但是他没有被杀死。他的伤势已经基本痊愈，活动也没有受到太大的限制。  
术式对他的限制卡在了让他无法使用英灵武装的标准，并不妨碍他身体内部正常的魔力流动，也不影响他的肢体活动。  
押沙龙带着一丝丝费解坐起身，他举起左臂，用魔术式的微光照亮。  
押沙龙低下头——罗曼医生侧躺在他身边，睡梦中还皱着眉。沙粉色的头发散开了，柔顺地摊开，他的头只压着枕头一个边角，大半只枕头被他抱着。  
他睡得像个还没行成年礼的孩子。  
“……”饶是押沙龙见多识广大风大浪都经历过了，看着这场景也只能无言以对。居然在他身边睡得这么沉？  
押沙龙坐着发呆。  
他对耶底底亚的判断出了问题，而且是方向性的大问题。毫无疑问，所罗门王拥有压倒性的强大力量，但他的性格完全不像一位王。他更像是无辜的羔羊，安分地吃着草，偶尔好奇地抬头看一眼路过的人。  
这不符合常理。  
他得全盘推翻先前的所有判断，重新认识一下这个弟弟。  
罗曼医生在自家亲哥的探究眼神中醒过来——他就是再迟钝，被这么盯久了也是有感觉的。  
他用手掌根部揉了揉眼睛，突然意识到押沙龙就在他面前看着他，慌了一瞬。但也只是一瞬——很快，职业本能就让他坐了起来。  
“别起来，躺好！”  
押沙龙惊诧地“旁观”着自己的身体不受控制地顺从了罗曼医生的指令，立刻平躺了下来。  
罗曼医生似乎还挺满意于押沙龙的配合，他用魔术检查了一下押沙龙的身体状态，然后给押沙龙补充了一点魔力。  
罗曼医生点燃了魔术灯火，押沙龙能看清他脸上每一丝细微的表情。  
“嗯……那个，”罗曼医生看了押沙龙一眼，又稍微挪开一点眼神。“对不起，我不是故意要伤你的。”  
押沙龙放松地平躺着。他的身体没受到任何束缚，却根本无法响应“坐起来”的想法。他保持着平静的表情，内心早已是惊涛骇浪。  
看上去，耶底底亚不知道自己的话会造成什么样的效果。  
“但是，我不能让你伤害大卫王。”罗曼医生鼓起勇气直视着押沙龙。“我能理解你有向他发起复仇的理由，但是他是迦勒底的一员，是响应了守护人理的愿望、被召唤到迦勒底的从者，作为同伴，我有保护他的义务。”  
“所以——”罗曼医生看向押沙龙手上的禁锢术式。  
押沙龙保持沉默。  
他的计划又一次被彻底打乱了。他根本没想到，为神所爱的所罗门王竟然拥有这样的力量——恐怕，就算大卫王在他面前往他枪尖送，他也无法直接伤害到大卫王了吧？  
押沙龙心下五味杂陈。看来，他需要采用备用策略了。他得留下来，不然他不会有任何机会。  
“好。”  
“就算你——哎？啊？你说什么？”  
“我说，好。”  
“——？？？？”  
“你本来可以杀了我，也可以不救我。”押沙龙微微弯起嘴角。  
罗曼医生脸上出现了一瞬间的茫然。“但是，那是不对的啊？”  
“我已经不是以色列的王了，”罗曼医生回过神，认真地看着押沙龙，“我只是迦勒底的从者、医务室的负责人，仅此而已。我的任务是协助立香修复人理。”  
以及，补救他的过失，偿还他的罪孽。  
“只要你不是人理的敌人，就不是我的敌人。”  
押沙龙再次失语。他这个弟弟，是圣人吗？  
医生慢了半拍，才体贴地挪开视线。  
押沙龙沉默了许久。  
“我能坐起来吗？”  
“啊，行，慢一点——”  
押沙龙盘膝坐在罗曼医生对面。  
“如果迦勒底想要把埃及人和耶路撒冷城中的异端驱逐出去，那么我和迦勒底的目的一致。至于大卫王——”他指指胳膊上的禁制，“我也打不过他了不是？”  
罗曼医生松了口气，露出笑容。  
押沙龙微微低下头——也许耶底底亚真的是圣人，但他不是圣人。


	154. 第六特异点15

立香几乎又是掐着点醒过来的。不过这次她没有立刻起来，而是在菲尼克斯温暖的柔软的绒羽里沉溺了一会儿，才睁开眼睛。  
距离天亮还有一段时间。他们要抢在风停之后，太阳升上中天之前，温度比较合适的时段赶路，所以起的比较早。  
“早安，前辈。”玛修的声音压的很低。  
“芙。”芙芙的声音也很小。  
立香伸手把菲尼克斯身上的羽毛理了理，坐起来。  
——牧羊人正睡着。他抱着牧羊杖靠着帐篷得支柱，脸上被压出一条印子。  
光看外表的话，大卫的年纪比立香和玛修还要小些。  
“早上好，立香，玛修，芙芙，菲尼克斯。”亚撒的声音正常而平稳，“以及，大卫王，没效率的休息还请尽快停止。”  
言下之意，睡醒了就别装了吧。  
牧羊人从善如流地睁开眼睛。  
“哟，早上好啊。”  
“早上好。”立香轻轻地眨了眨眼。影像中的亚撒一副平和的样子，她面前的牧羊人也像往常那样笑眯眯。  
“立香，玛修，你们先洗漱吃饭。”说着，亚撒将示巴观测到的以色列地图投影出来，“大卫王，我们来更新一下情报。”  
“哎——劳动是需要报酬才有动力的啊，”牧羊人伸了个懒腰，“总得让我吃口饭吧。”  
“也好。菲尼克斯，去叫一下罗曼医生和押沙龙，边吃边说。”  
“啊？”玛修发出小小的惊呼。这合适吗？  
立香把手巾蒙在脸上——约沙法大哥啊，你家的这些长辈怎么都这么难搞。  
“稍微等会儿吧，亚撒老师。大卫你出去一下，我换衣服。”立香解开帐篷门上的魔术锁，把牧羊人轰出去。  
橘发的少女并没有换衣服的意思，刚才的说法只是个借口。  
“亚撒老师，昨天在梦里，我跟医生聊过了，我们打算先看看大卫和押沙龙怎么说，之后再做决定。”  
“……”  
“说起来，亚撒老师你昨晚睡了多久？有四个小时吗？”  
“他睡了六个小时。”帕拉塞尔苏斯替亚撒回答——他对药物剂量的控制非常精确。  
“闲聊到此为止吧，立香。”亚撒的语气有些无奈。“我建议你出帐篷看一看。”  
立香觉得有些不妙，蹦起来冲出帐篷。  
帐篷外面，牧羊人僵立着。不远处背风处，押沙龙正跟罗曼医生坐着烤火，火上还架着一只沙兔。押沙龙完全撤去了伪装，浅绿色泛着银色光泽的美丽长发顺着身体的轮廓披散下来。他一条腿蜷起，一条腿伸直，姿态自在而随意，和罗曼医生显得过分乖巧的坐姿形成了相当鲜明的对比。  
“早啊，立香，玛修。”押沙龙扬起手，对少女们露出一个笑容。他完全无视了牧羊人，就像是牧羊人根本不存在。  
立香和跟着她出来的玛修，以及立香肩膀上的菲尼克斯、玛修肩膀上的芙芙都沉默了。  
押沙龙真的非常好看。不只是容貌出众，这个人的气质特别讨人喜欢，让人觉得放松又愉快。他笑起来特别有感染力，就算立香愁得头都大了，在押沙龙跟她打招呼的时候，她也忍不住回以微笑。  
立香觉得，也只有亚撒老师记忆还没恢复那段时间的神采能跟这位叛逆的王子相提并论了。  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒心情复杂地盯着屏幕。  
他甚少见到罗曼医生这样轻松愉快地跟人交谈。罗曼医生的社交能力很成问题，迦勒底能算上他友人的，大概只有莱昂纳多和马里斯两个人。  
亚撒把屏幕切换到牧羊人的影像上。很好，——亚撒攥紧了水杯——这个人还笑得出来。  
牧羊人的表情几乎称得上是欣慰。  
亚撒觉得自己血压又高了。他这是觉得押沙龙无视他比攻击他强，还是看着最宠爱的儿子和继承他王位的儿子相处愉快觉得称心如意？  
“医生，押沙龙先生，作战会议——”立香少女的声音打断了亚撒的思考。  
玛修把盾牌从帐篷里搬了出来，平放在空地上。  
亚撒把耶路撒冷周围的地图投影出来。  
在山岭与荒漠之间，矗立着一座纯白城池。亚撒用颜色表示魔力浓度，耶路撒冷的周围是刺眼的红色。  
“哎？这个比例，城墙有这么高吗？”立香提出疑问。  
“就是这么高哟，”牧羊人回答。他说话的强调一如既往地轻飘飘，带着少年感的清爽。“我在伯利恒的山上看过去的时候，真的吓了一跳呢。”  
罗曼医生盯着地图看了一会儿。  
——详细到这种程度，亚撒一定是把示巴的功率开到了最大。  
“大卫王。”亚撒平和地提问，“请告诉我们吧——占据耶路撒冷之人的身份，性质，人数和防线布置，你所见证的真实情况，以及你所听闻的小道消息——请尽可能详细地说出来。”  
罗曼医生默不作声。他能猜到亚撒的意思：把你打探到的情报都吐出来你就可以滚了。  
“好呀，”牧羊人笑眯眯，“不过你问太多了，要我从哪儿说起呢……”  
“先说说‘狮子王’？”立香问。  
“哎？你们也知道了？”  
“啊。”玛修意识到她们的经历还没告诉牧羊人，就想解释给他听。还没等她开口，亚撒突然投影出自己的形象，然后在地图投影的边上洒下一把虚拟的旗子。  
亚撒什么也没有说。  
立香瞧了瞧亚撒，又和玛修一起瞧着牧羊人。  
“如果不是有必要的话，你不可能拖延这么久才跟我们会合。”立香的态度很笃定，“所以，你发现了什么？”  
“嗯……说来话长。那就长话短说，展示一下我引以为傲的效率吧。”大卫王一副莫名其妙的纵容表情。  
牧羊人“捡起”一面小旗，插进耶路撒冷的正门。“剑士一号。”旗子化身成剑士模样的棋子立在那里。  
又一面，插在耶路撒冷西南靠近沙漠的位置。“剑士二号。”  
第三面，插在耶路撒冷城外。牧羊人拨了一下空中小旗的投影，亚撒一声未出，直接让剑士模样的小人活动起来绕着耶路撒冷城游荡。“剑士三号。”  
第四面，插在第二面旗子落点附近，“射手一号。”  
借着，大卫拿起了更小的旗子。  
“哨所一号。”“哨所二号。”……“哨所十六号。”  
“骑兵巡逻路线。这个时间间隔不确定，估计应该不小于五天。”  
罗曼医生沉默着没有说话。  
亚撒虽然嫌弃牧羊人，但实际上他跟大卫王配合得非常默契。亚撒有示巴观测的魔力分布数据，牧羊人有亲眼所见亲身所感。他们每一个动作都在释放自己所知的信息，接收对方的信息，两相对比互相印证，进一步缩小误差。  
牧羊人动动手指，亚撒就知道这个地方的实际兵力比他的探测结果多，于是投影中表示士兵的小点增加，周围其他据点的数据也一齐更新。另一方面，牧羊人也会根据亚撒在某个地点标示的魔力强度判断这个地方驻守的是从者还是强化士兵，或者只是聚集的普通人。  
地图越来越清晰，连未曾见面的从者们的行动轨迹都标示了出来，甚至预测出了行进方向和未来位置。  
罗曼医生皱起眉头。非人的士兵太多了。这些都是不该存在于这个时代的异物，是迦勒底需要清除的对象。他们这次面对的，不是群居的双足飞龙这类空有智慧没有力量的生物，而是有组织有纪律的军队。  
独狮面对成群的鬣狗也要退避三舍的。  
“越靠近耶路撒冷，活人就越少，但是耶路撒冷城外聚集了上千人？”玛修提出疑问。  
“是的。”亚撒回答。几乎是同时，大卫王也答道：“是的哟。”  
亚撒不吱声了。  
“据说是叫做圣祓的仪式，每个月举行一次，拣选足以进入耶路撒冷生活的居民。据说，狮子王驱逐了十字军，在耶路撒冷建了新城，难民们只要通过圣祓的仪式，就没什么需要烦恼的事了——”牧羊人轻快地分享着情报。“平时耶路撒冷是禁止出入的，下一次仪式是三天后——”  
“混进难民里，然后进城看一看？”立香提出。  
“嘛，我没有靠近确认过情况，但是应该可以一试？”牧羊人笑眯眯地答。  
“不。”  
罗曼医生愣了一下，扭头看向身旁发出声音的人。  
“只有纯洁的灵魂才能进入耶路撒冷，”押沙龙侧头看着罗曼医生，这个距离罗曼医生可以轻易地看清那双绿眼睛里面的些微厌倦，“太阳的骑士会对一切不洁执行圣罚。”  
枪兵伸出右手——他手腕上的限制术式像是装饰一样闪着银光——直接把耶路撒冷城外代表普通人的淡黄色圆点一抹。  
亚撒慢了半拍，才清除了那些代表活人的投影。  
“以色列已经完了。”押沙龙轻声陈述，“这片土地上只有绝望。”  
押沙龙直视着牧羊人。  
他不是大卫王。


	155. 第六特异点16

押沙龙提供的情报比牧羊人的消息更加详细确切。  
十字军得到了圣杯，被圣杯召唤而来的奥斯曼狄斯夺走了圣杯，在以色列的南部展开了埃及的领土。不知何处而来的、纯白的狮子王占据了耶路撒冷，召唤出了骑士们，统治了以色列的土地。出于彼此之间的忌惮，狮子王与太阳王缔结了互不侵犯的条约，相互为敌却不进攻，处于冷战的状态。而不属于任何一方的山之民，由阿萨辛教团的暗杀者们带领，与部分难民隐匿在山间。  
“圣都的骑士们不屑于隐藏真名，”押沙龙平视着自己的兄弟，“据我所知，太阳的骑士高文驻守城门，叛逆的骑士莫德雷德游荡在荒野，悲叹的骑士崔斯坦和湖中骑士兰斯洛特——”  
玛修无意识地攥紧拳头，手甲磕在盾牌上发出了相当响的金属碰撞声。  
“——啊，抱歉，请您继续。”玛修有些狼狈地捂住自己的胸口。  
加拉哈德卿好像有些激动——  
立香把菲尼克斯放到玛修怀里。菲尼克斯身上的红色和金色都褪去了大半，有些地方变成了银色和白色，翅膀上羽毛的根部已经显出了些淡淡的蓝色，全身的颜色乱糟糟的，看上去确实有点丑。  
菲尼克斯用脑袋轻轻蹭着玛修的侧脸安慰她。玛修抱住它，情绪稍微变得平静了些。  
加拉哈德卿也喜欢菲尼克斯。  
“我能确认存在的只有这几个。驻守圣都的士兵在被击杀后会化作灵子消失，确实不是人类。”押沙龙平淡地看着地图的投影，“刚才我提到的那些骑士，每一个都拥有超出寻常从者的灵基，以及，神明的祝福。”  
押沙龙又一次看向罗曼医生，两双浅绿色的眼睛相对。  
“那些骑士们得到的祝福，比你给丫头们的祝福不止高一个等级。”  
罗曼医生愣了一下，看了看立香和玛修。  
“那个，立香和玛修身上的祝福是亚撒给的。”罗曼医生解释了一下。  
押沙龙表现出了明显的惊讶。他审视着罗曼医生的表情，似乎是想要探究对方话语的真假。  
罗曼医生点点头。  
“如果我没记错的话，你才是神亲选的王是吧？”押沙龙露出了明显的讶异。  
“是这样没错，但是严格来说我的孩子只有亚撒一个。”罗曼医生认真地解释，“我更多地是作为迦勒底医疗部门的负责人照顾她们的健康，负责引导和教育的是亚撒。”  
立香带着些微揶揄“嗯哼”了一声，玛修也抱着菲尼克斯点点头。  
“亚撒是神亲选的我的继承人。”罗曼医生继续认真地解释，“所以，他有能力使用祝福。”  
押沙龙看向空中亚撒的投影。  
亚撒恰巧把头扭开以掩饰自己的笑容，押沙龙只能看到亚撒的耳朵和头发。  
——他对这位亚比央之子的印象其实很差。在押沙龙眼里，这个皮笑肉不笑的人，摆出一副顾全大局的模样，背地里不一定在盘算什么。从亚撒向他自我介绍开始，押沙龙就一直不喜欢他。那种一切尽在掌握、什么都不在意的淡定笑容，让他想起大卫王。  
想到这他下意识地用眼角的余光瞥了一眼牧羊人。  
“押沙龙大人，”亚撒的心情明显上扬了不少，“您能确定对方祝福的类型吗？”  
“我只知道一个。太阳的骑士出现时，时间会变为白天。”  
罗曼医生和亚撒都明显地怔愣了一下。  
“范围不算太大，但是也能笼罩整个耶路撒冷城正面的范围。”押沙龙很爽快地知无不言，他本来就不是做事情拖泥带水的人。  
押沙龙把关于狮子王的圣裁等等情报一股脑地倒了出来——比牧羊人短时间打探出的模糊情况要详细可靠得多，包括无差别攻击的圣裁之光，还有他所见的圣祓的真相：落选的难民会被全数杀死，而被选中的不足一掌之数。  
“只要身处荒野，不知何时就会落下制裁，逃进沙漠，就会被太阳王的魔兽吃掉，前往耶路撒冷，会被狮子王视为不洁之物彻底清除——”  
“那不可能——！”玛修克制不住地低声喊。菲尼克斯被她抓疼了，但是它一声也没出，默默地缩小从她怀里出来，又迅速变大，一抬翅膀把玛修搂头兜住，“关”到翅膀底下的黑暗和温暖中让她冷静一下。  
押沙龙平静却不容置疑地继续叙述：“狮子王是彻底的恶。”  
立香瞧了瞧跟小孩涂鸦一样颜色乱糟糟的大鸟，菲尼克斯似乎是已经自暴自弃了，把头藏在另外一边翅膀底下谁都不看。  
“押沙龙先生，你知道狮子王是男是女吗？”立香询问。  
押沙龙稍微露出了一点讶异的神色。他从未考虑过这个问题，他早就默认狮子王的性别为男性了。但立香这么一问，思前想后，他给出了这么一个答案。  
“不知道。虽然似乎所有人都默认狮子王是男性，但我没有见过，也不知道谁真的见过狮子王。”  
“是说，狮子王也有可能根本不存在的意思吗？”罗曼医生接着问。  
“不，虽然也有这种可能，但我认为骑士们确实侍奉着一位主人。只是我不知道者这位王是男是女高矮胖瘦。”押沙龙如实回答。“不过，为什么要这么问？”  
“因为迦勒底召唤了男性的阿尔托利斯·潘德拉贡和女性的阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡两位亚瑟王，押沙龙大人。”亚撒回答。“而且，迦勒底还有女性的叛逆骑士莫德雷德——”  
“圣城这边的莫德雷德骑士，我认为是女性，虽然他，或者她，不这么认为。”  
“那就是阿尔托莉雅咯？阿尔托莉雅的某个侧面？”立香提问。  
“不能确定，只能暂且排除我们认识的阿尔托利斯。”罗曼医生摇了摇头。  
玛修从菲尼克斯翅膀底下钻出来，一副闷闷不乐的样子。  
“对不起……”她虚软无力地勉强自己对立香笑笑。“我还是很难相信他们会做出这……这种事。”  
“玛修。”亚撒轻声唤了她一声。  
“亚撒医生……”  
“是不是真的，去看一眼不就知道了嘛。”沉默了半天的牧羊人突然插嘴，“如果不是真的那当然更好，我们混进城见一见狮子王，如果是真的，那我们不也是有准备了吗？”  
牧羊人的绿眼睛里泛着愉快的笑意。  
亚撒被打断了，但他什么都没有说。  
这个场景莫名地让押沙龙想起了暗嫩打断大卫王讲话的时候——完全不对，但这个感觉就是奇怪地让他感觉似曾相识。  
“亚比煞大概会想救他们吧？”牧羊人指了指城墙外代表难民的光点。  
立香点点头。  
“无辜的人不该流血。”罗曼医生表示了同意，“亚撒，时间不早了，我们先继续前进，麻烦你和阿尔托莉雅小姐聊一聊。”  
“需要准备召唤吗？”玛修勉强打起精神问。  
“不。”罗曼医生和亚撒一齐给出否定的回答。  
“一方面是灵基冲突会削弱阿尔托莉雅的战力，”亚撒解释，“另一方面，她的出现会让情势更复杂。我们需要她的帮助，但不是在战力上。”  
自家王在城里好好呆着，外面出来一个“冒牌货”，这些明显不正常的圆桌骑士们会有什么反应难以预测，但会有过度激烈的反应是肯定的。亚撒猜想，比起策反敌人，更大的可能是彻底激怒圣都的势力。  
在迦勒底站稳脚跟之前，这种事绝对不可以做。  
亚瑟王可以提供更多关于圆桌骑士的准确信息，与特异点的圆桌骑士进行对比可以分析出更多情报。这些资源更加宝贵，无法被简单的战力替代。  
“说起来，梅林呢？”罗曼医生皱起眉头。  
“还在休眠。不，吾王，他不是故意躲开，他是需要……休养。”亚撒神色有些复杂。  
因为把梅林揍到伤根本的人就是他。虽然亚撒给梅林补充了魔力，还提供了仅此一份的营养品，但伤筋动骨还要养一百天呢，伤了就是伤了，不养是好不了的。  
罗曼医生也只得沉默。  
一行人收拾了一下，准备启程先赶路。  
“哎——”牧羊人抻着懒腰，“又要做没有报酬的工作了——”  
“容我提醒，大卫王，迦勒底现在是由我运营。”亚撒不咸不淡地提示。“如果您要算账的话，请先计算一下，我在位四十一年间，每年在您墓前供奉的祭品和修缮的费用，如何？”  
“唉，强买强卖是不好的，而且那时我早都死了嘛——”  
“你灵基突破的魔术材料是我仓库里拿的。”亚撒继续不咸不淡地提醒。“你的魔力供应主要是由迦勒底负担的，六成是电力，四成是我的魔力。”  
前往特异点之前，亚撒一直保持着基本的恭敬态度，这些话一句都没说过。  
罗曼医生手足无措地尴尬挠头。他有点想阻止亚撒继续说下去，但是又觉得这样做不对。  
立香突然伸手，轻轻锤了一下牧羊人的肩膀。  
“反正活儿总是要干的，别抱怨啦，回去之后我们再开宴会庆祝吧。”  
被她这么一打岔，牧羊人眼中的冷光向内敛入瞳孔深处，一丝也没露出来。  
“好呀。”牧羊人笑眯眯地答。  
亚撒再不作声。他关了影像，捂住脸——到底是修养不到家，居然到这个份上突然没忍住。  
押沙龙若有所思地落在后面。罗曼医生回头询问地看着他。  
“你家的小孩，挺有意思的。”  
“——亚撒怎么了？”  
“态度很有趣。”对比之下，押沙龙也感觉出来了，亚撒对他的礼貌里是真的带着尊敬的，不是他原先以为的虚伪的表象。“这算爱屋及乌吗？”押沙龙笑起来。  
罗曼医生想了想，“我觉得不是。”他依然很认真。  
“这话怎么说？”押沙龙跟在他身边并排向前走。  
“亚撒的祖母是玛迦，玛迦是你的外孙女。亚撒小时候听他玛讲过你的故事。”  
押沙龙唯一活下来的孩子，被他取了和妹妹一样的名字，也叫他玛。  
而且他和你一样敌视大卫王。罗曼医生在心底默默补充。  
押沙龙瞧着罗曼医生真诚的眼神，轻轻地眨了眨眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“嗯……耶底底亚。”  
“哎？”  
“有没有人说过，你很可爱？”  
“哎——！！！！！！？？？？？”


	156. 第六特异点17

太阳升上中天的时候，立香她们又一次停了下来。罗曼医生动手在地上开了两个斜向的坑躲避过于炽热的阳光。  
魔术师干这个活儿比枪兵或者射手硬挖要轻松得多，罗曼医生设置了简易的阵地，夯实了洞里的地面墙壁天花板，确保环境阴凉舒适。  
显而易见，挖两个坑就是为了分开大卫和押沙龙。偏偏牧羊人盯着押沙龙，一副很想凑过去的样子。  
立香一把抓住大卫的手腕，拽着他走向玛修。  
玛修已经铺好了垫子，立香拉着大卫，把他往垫子上一推，然后拿出水塞给牧羊人。没等大卫说什么，立香在他对面坐下，然后掏出一个小袋子，把里面蓝色的粉末浅浅地在地上铺了一小片，然后用手指画了符文。  
“亚撒老师，通讯先关一会儿，行吗？”  
“……十五分钟。菲尼克斯，到罗曼医生身边去吧。”亚撒已经理解了立香的意图。  
菲尼克斯扑棱着翅膀到隔壁坑里去了。  
“好了，现在能听到你说话的只有我和玛修。”立香直视着牧羊人。  
“干嘛这么严肃呀。”  
“就这么严肃。我有话问你。你刚才打算干什么？”  
立香认识牧羊人这么久了，非常清楚牧羊人有多能糊弄人，不这样直接问的话绝对会被糊蒙混过关。  
“休息而已嘛，你看，我一个男的打扰你们两个女孩子是不是有点不好——先前指挥官还不满意这个呢，不是吗？”  
“芙——？！”芙芙蹦上玛修肩膀，颇具敌意地低低叫了一声。  
原来你还知道打扰女孩子不好？一口一个亚比煞地称呼玛修你是不是脑子有病啊！  
立香打量着牧羊人的神色。  
“大卫。”  
“嗯嗯？”  
“你想跟押沙龙和好吗？”  
沉默。  
牧羊人保持着微笑：“这个嘛——”  
立香伸出双手扳住大卫的肩膀。“回答是，或者不。”  
大卫脸上的笑容稍微褪去了一些。  
立香松开手，端坐在大卫对面，直视着他。  
“当然了，我讨厌争斗嘛。”牧羊人脸上重新浮现出笑意，“这种只赔不赚的事情谁也不会喜欢吧？”  
立香的表情依然平静而认真。她不打算就此放过牧羊人。  
“那你的计划呢？”  
大卫无辜地眨眨眼睛，“你们都不让我跟他说话的，我还怎么执行自己的计划？”  
立香微微地眯起眼睛。  
“那个，如果大卫有计划的话，要不要说给我们听听？也许我们能帮上忙呢？”玛修轻声问。  
“这个嘛……”  
立香不再直视大卫，她微微侧过头，看向洞外阳光与影子的边缘。她吸了一口气，又呼出去，转回来重新面对着牧羊人。  
“做错了事情，要道歉。如果是误会，就该好好解释。”立香的语气非常认真。“如果你真的想跟押沙龙和好，那就拿出诚意来。”  
牧羊人垂下眼睛，向后靠在墙壁上。他这副油盐不进的样子让芙芙很不满意，雪白的小兽不乐意再看见他，掉头钻进玛修的口袋里只把尾巴留在外面。  
沉默持续了相当长的时间。立香保持着倾听的姿态，并不逼迫，也不追问。  
牧羊人轻声笑了。  
“想要的东西，我已经得到了。”  
“——再见押沙龙一面？”  
“对。”牧羊人侧头把视线投向白茫茫的日光。

亚撒把菲尼克斯派出去不光是为了让牧羊人那边安心。他连接了菲尼克斯的感官，直接安慰了菲尼克斯一会儿。  
不管变成什么样子，菲尼克斯都是菲尼克斯。  
亚撒保持着连接，控制菲尼克斯飞到罗曼医生身边。他打算趁这个机会跟他的王商量一下是不是要把牧羊人撤回迦勒底。  
现在罗曼医生的术式限制着押沙龙的武力，但这无法实质解决任何问题。押沙龙放弃复仇的概率太低了,这位叛逆的王子生前就是能一忍好几年，然后突然发难一击必中的主儿，绝不是什么省油的灯。  
这本是一笔烂账。如果牧羊人不属于迦勒底，亚撒绝对会给押沙龙上一打增益法术并且在他复仇成功之后鼓掌庆祝。但大卫是立香的从者，是迦勒底的一员，亚撒就必须保障他的安全。  
在牧羊人本人特别能作死的情况下，这个任务尤其艰巨。  
亚撒知道，用术式强制拘束押沙龙这件事，罗曼医生心中是不情愿的。押沙龙不是无法劝服的人理的死敌，但是为了保护牧羊人的安全，他只能剥夺押沙龙的自由。  
菲尼克斯落在罗曼医生的肩膀上。罗曼医生抬手碰了碰菲尼克斯的下巴，用指尖梳理着它的羽毛。这个感觉实在是太舒服，亚撒跟菲尼克斯保持着同步，忍不住享受了一会儿安抚。  
押沙龙似乎在问罗曼医生的长相问题。耶底底亚是白发金瞳，罗曼医生却是粉毛绿眼睛。  
“如果我没被神选中的话，大概就是这个模样。”罗曼医生指了指自己的脸。  
押沙龙露出了明显的“我觉得被神选中也不是什么好事”的表情。  
“也不是没有好处的，至少——”罗曼医生想了想，“如果没有被神选中的话，我也没能力做好王的工作吧？”  
说起来，如果所罗门没有被神选中，他大概率不会有千里眼，也就没法保住亚撒的命。  
押沙龙脸上的笑意淡去，转为深思。  
“你不想当王？”  
“呃，我不知道。我没得选，”罗曼医生也显得有些纠结，“也没有感觉——只是，该我负责的，该我做的，我应当完成——这样？”  
“但是他们都说你做得很好。”  
“也没有啦。”罗曼医生微微有些不好意思。  
——所罗门只是具备王这个属性的机器而已。这样的设置怎么可能做不好？  
押沙龙含着笑，揶揄地看着他。  
罗曼医生瞥了一眼押沙龙的手臂，抿了一下嘴唇。  
“介意这个？”押沙龙轻笑，“何必，有这个你我都安心，不是吗？”  
罗曼医生又抿了一下嘴唇，他没有立刻说话，而是用期冀的眼神看着押沙龙。  
“抱歉，不行。”押沙龙含着笑抢答。说完，他脸上的笑意隐去了。  
他是不可能放弃复仇的。不过，耶底底亚想要说和他跟大卫王，也很正常。耶底底亚未必清楚大卫王都做了什么，说不定在他心中大卫还是英明公正的王。  
“举个例子，一户人家，家下的仆从偷盗了邻居的羊，主人选择包庇犯人，那么，主人是不是有罪？”  
这么说着，押沙龙仔细瞧着罗曼医生。  
大卫王的力量应该也受到了地缘的加成。不知道一句“大卫王有罪”从耶底底亚嘴里说出来会有什么效果。  
罗曼医生愣了一下，一时没有说话。他当然明白兄长的意思。暗嫩有罪，那么，包庇了暗嫩的大卫王自然也有罪。  
可是——  
罗曼医生迟疑这一会儿功夫，亚撒就通过菲尼克斯开了口。  
“如果这种小事也拿来问王，从村镇到王都的四五层官员都不用干了。”亚撒的语气堪称漫不经心，“就算告到王面前，判决也简单得很，让主人家赔一只羊，如果想要惩戒这人以作警示，那就罚三倍。毕竟，羊只是羊，这一只羊和那一只羊没什么区别。”亚撒一字一顿地慢悠悠地说，“就算是丢羊的那位，也不会介意是不是原来那只羊，至于被偷得那只羊怎么想，没人在乎。”  
押沙龙的脸色变得非常差。  
亚撒的表情也很差。怎么？想把我的王当枪使对付大卫王？做梦！  
亚撒想了想，控制住了自己的迁怒，没顺着这句话继续说下去。他本来想说，有些人专注于把面子和丢羊的损失找回来，结果疏忽了其他羊的照顾。  
亚撒的曾外祖母是押沙龙的女儿，名字也叫他玛。因为他玛的阻拦，玛迦没能真的折腾死亚撒。他玛晚年神智糊涂，有的时候会把亚撒当成所罗门王，问亚撒：“小叔叔，我爸爸什么时候回来呀？”  
看在他玛的份上，亚撒不想针对押沙龙。但是他绝对无法容忍所罗门王被利用。  
“亚撒——”罗曼医生轻声叫他名字。  
“……抱歉。”  
罗曼医生轻轻抚摸着菲尼克斯，抬头直视着押沙龙。  
“如果你要问我大卫王包庇暗嫩是不是错的，那么我的回答是，我认为他做错了。但我不能决定他是否有罪。即使我生前在位的时候，我也不能裁决王是否有罪，那是神的权能。”  
罗曼医生如此认真诚恳，押沙龙一时不知如何回应。他沉默了许久，又问。  
“那么，作为儿子呢？你怎么看大卫王？”  
这下不知如何回应的变成了罗曼医生。他的神情中只有茫然和不知所措。  
亚撒看不下去了。  
“押沙龙大人，对于大卫王来说，他的儿子只有你。不要把吾王扯进你们父子的爱恨情仇里——”  
“但是，你的王是大卫王的继承人。”押沙龙出奇心平气和地指出。  
“吾王，伪装去掉一下。”亚撒压低了声音。  
“嗯？”  
“给他看一下你原来的模样。”  
“呃……好。”  
所罗门王剥去了罗曼医生的伪装。  
耶底底亚长大了是这样的长相啊。这个眼神——  
“我还以为你小时候这个眼神是因为性子内向。”押沙龙端详着所罗门王的模样，“为什么大了还是这么……？”  
所罗门王平静地回视着押沙龙打量的视线.“此种姿态是尚未获得人心的模样。”纯净的金瞳稍微闪动了一下，勉强露出点像是罗曼医生的无奈。“不过，绝对正确的王不需要人心，所以也没耽误正事？”  
押沙龙张口结舌。他手抬起来又放下，在空中无意义地划拉了几下。  
没有人心是什么意思？？？？？  
“献给神，就是，这个意思？”押沙龙的手指在颤抖。  
“对，就是这个意思。”亚撒借着菲尼克斯的身体继续跟他的王蹭蹭脸。  
“……耶底底亚，你把我手上这个解开。”押沙龙伸出胳膊。  
“啊？”  
“别拦着我！我要宰了那个人渣！”


	157. 第六特异点18

亚撒和医生当然都不会任由押沙龙“复仇”。两个人好说歹说，好歹压住了他的火气。  
押沙龙默默地坐回去。  
他根本不接受什么牧羊人还不是大卫王之类的理由，但亚撒的一句无关紧要的话触动了他。  
“迦勒底没有任何人会因为大卫的死而感到开心。”  
显然耶底底亚——也许应该说，所罗门王，很认可亚撒的这句话。  
“他是迦勒底的一员。”所罗门想了想，变回了罗曼医生的模样。粉毛医生有些不好意思地努力直视着兄长的眼睛，“我的意思是，如果你愿意加入迦勒底的话，同伴之间应当具备起码的信任底线。迦勒底禁止内耗。”  
“我们解决恩怨的方式是模拟训练场。”亚撒稍微冒了点坏水，“训练场里你宰他一百次都不会有人管，毕竟模拟的战斗不会造成真实的伤害。”  
心灵创伤不算真实伤害。  
“亚撒——”罗曼医生无奈地喊了他一声。  
小鸟儿伸长脖子在罗曼医生脸上努力蹭蹭。用菲尼克斯身体的时候亚撒不怎么考虑形象问题，菲尼克斯自己也没什么意见。  
罗曼医生把菲尼克斯从肩膀上拿下来抱在怀里，他拇指和食指圈成了一个环，菲尼克斯就自觉伸出脑袋钻进去，方便罗曼医生从头撸到尾。  
亚撒一直没闲着，自从他跟菲尼克斯同调开始，他就在推进菲尼克斯的变化速度，这会儿它身上的红色已经变得非常淡了，大部分变成了白色。  
押沙龙在沉思，亚撒和所罗门也不打扰他。过了一会儿亚撒停止了同调，在迦勒底的管制室睁开眼睛。  
亚撒重新接通了立香那边的通信。他先是用指尖在金属的台面上敲了两下，“立香，二十分钟了。”  
立香抹掉了地上的符文，“好的，亚撒老师。”她神色复杂地瞄了一眼牧羊人。  
“按照早上的行进速度，我们太阳落山之前一个小时就能抵达耶路撒冷。”亚撒提醒，“我建议你们做好准备。”  
他们救不了所有人。

立香他们确实在日落之前见到了耶路撒冷。  
夕阳给白垩之城镀上一层金色。实物比投影更有震撼力，立香和玛修都忍不住站着看了一会儿。  
罗曼医生和亚撒一起皱起眉头，而押沙龙和牧羊人脸上是一模一样的“我早就知道会这样”。  
“这个可麻烦了啊——看见这样内凹的正门，我已经能想象到两边城墙上箭雨倾泻而下的场景了。”达·芬奇端着咖啡紧盯着屏幕。她今天来得比往常早得多。  
“大卫王，你能确认难民外围站岗得骑士数量吗？”亚撒提问。牧羊人有职介加成，肉眼视力比其他人好得多。  
“十五步一个。”牧羊人用手挡着过于刺眼的夕阳，没多说任何废话。  
数百名骑士将难民围在城下。  
“这种士兵，如果在荒野遇到六人小队，我就要考虑撤退了。”押沙龙平静地说。  
他不再刻意无视牧羊人，但也不把注意力分给他，似乎是直接在牧羊人脸上贴了一个“队友甲”的标签。他手臂上的术式已经被解除了——这是立香跟他单独谈过之后，她的意见。  
押沙龙承诺不会背刺牧羊人。  
知道他们说了什么的只有立香和押沙龙本人。不过亚撒和罗曼医生大概也猜得到。在迦勒底牧羊人只是众多从者中普通的一个，迦勒底没有包庇过大卫的恶。叛逆的王子是恩怨分明的人，除非不得已，他更喜欢堂堂正正地复仇。  
“风险很大——但还是要救。”立香吸了口气。  
来的路上亚撒医生已经跟罗曼医生探讨过各种可能性，现在的情况是他们预想中相当差的一种。帕拉塞尔苏斯曾经提出在耶路撒冷门口放个臭气弹驱逐难民，被押沙龙直接否决。  
按押沙龙的说法，那些骑士会主动清理来袭的野兽，难民们对他们毫无戒心，甚至非常信任，除非他们开始屠杀难民，那些人是不会醒悟的。  
必须等到骑士们动手、难民们才会意识到危险和真相。  
最有效率的计划，是在骑士们开始清理之后，尽快地击杀行刑的骑士，给难民逃跑创造条件、提供掩护。如果他们出手太早，难民们很可能为了躲避危险涌向耶路撒冷的方向，彻底失去逃生的可能。他们救不了所有人。  
立香伸手握住玛修的手掌。  
她——或者说加拉哈德卿——仍然处于拒绝和否认的状态。  
“放宽心，”牧羊人伸手轻轻撩起玛修挡住眼睛的发丝，“不管怎么样，带着立香你们而退的把握还是有的，不赔本的情况下，能多救一个都是赚到嘛。”  
玛修勉强笑了笑。  
牧羊人胡乱揉了揉玛修的头顶，把刚理顺的头发弄乱。芙芙不高兴地从玛修肩膀上跳起来作势要咬他，大卫连忙收回手。  
罗曼医生的脸色很难看，他并不擅长快速精确的魔术。他们不但要解救难民，还要尽可能获取情报，他能力的发挥至关重要。  
押沙龙把手掌搭在罗曼医生的肩膀上。罗曼医生侧过脸，他的兄长正认真地看着他。  
“耶底底亚，耶路撒冷是你建的城。”  
“……是的？”但是第一圣殿一千多年前就被推平了啊？  
押沙龙扳过罗曼医生，两只手按着他的肩膀，让他直视着自己。“这里是你的城。这片土地上的人民，世世代代都传诵着最富有、最公正、最贤明、最伟大的所罗门王的名字。”  
“哎？！”罗曼医生腾地红了脸。  
“耶路撒冷属于你——在这里，你能心想事成。”押沙龙握紧罗曼医生的肩膀，“甚至，言出法随。”  
罗曼医生张口结舌。他红着脸，呆呆地看着押沙龙坚定的神情和明亮的眼睛。  
“你说让我躺下的时候，我想坐都坐不起来。”  
虽然那时候他手上的禁制也限制了他抵抗的能力，但阻止他坐起来的，更多的是他根本生不出反抗心思的事实。  
“押沙龙大人，”亚撒突然语气严肃地插话，“劳烦您详细解释一下——”  
押沙龙松开手，“我只是推测。这片土地对耶底底亚的能力，特别是愿望，有相当可观的加成。虽然我感受的只是微小的限制，如果当时我的魔力没有受限，估计我也能成功反抗，但这种加成客观存在，不是么？”  
“说到加成，”牧羊人无比自然地接口，“我现在的筋力有A哟。起码是A-。”  
大卫的筋力原本是C。  
罗曼医生离得很近，能很清楚地看到押沙龙闭上眼然后翻白眼的动作。押沙龙再次睁开眼，向前半步，伸出右手到他背后拍拍，几乎是半抱住了罗曼医生。  
“抬头挺胸，耶底底亚。我们都靠你了。”  
罗曼医生默默地点点头。


	158. 第六特异点19

趁着夜色，立香、玛修、大卫裹紧了斗篷潜入了难民们的驻地，靠近了耶路撒冷的城下。  
她们的任务是争取时间。一方面，给迦勒底争取收集信息的时间，一方面，尽可能给罗曼医生争取施放魔术不被干扰的时间。  
先前亚撒已经把“决定撤退时机”的权力交给了牧羊人大卫。按亚撒的说法，没有人比他更加“经验丰富”。而牧羊人欣然承认。  
玛修走在立香左边靠前，牧羊人走在立香身后靠右。  
立香察觉到牧羊人似乎跟谁对视了一下，脚步稍有停滞。于是立香稍微慢了半步，侧身询问地看了牧羊人一眼。  
“嗯，想凑热闹的好像不止我们。”牧羊人轻声说，“还有些浑水摸鱼的穆斯林商人……吧。”  
他有点不自在地摸了摸自己的左上臂。  
为了降低被过早发现的风险，罗曼医生给了他掩饰气息的术式。这种感觉跟戴了三层口罩喘不过来气差不多，相当不舒服。他们必须瞒过整齐地把难民包围起来的骑士们，这实在是不得已而为之。  
立香和玛修虽然走在前面，选择路线的却是落在最后的大卫。她们很是费了一番功夫，才抵达了尽可能靠近正门的位置。  
再往前走就太显眼了。她们寻了个被两个帐篷遮挡的位置，悄悄地坐下来。  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒又用上了机械手，一个人当两个人用，帕拉塞尔苏斯、达·芬奇、奥尔加玛丽、菲奥蕾也都各自负责示巴的几个信道，尽可能地获取更多的数据。  
“……困了吗？”大卫轻声问。  
立香摇了摇头。虽然已经到了平常睡觉的时间，但她的一大优点就是生物钟很灵活，可以通过意志力强行调整。  
“不知道圣祓什么时候开始，还是先节省体力吧。”牧羊人轻声劝说，“我的大腿可以借给亚——”  
芙芙助跑，起跳，牧羊人身子一歪，芙芙从他肩膀上方跳了过去。  
“芙芙！芙！”  
“芙芙，小声——”玛修把芙芙抱起来塞进口袋。  
芙芙像猫似的“哈”了牧羊人一下。  
立香刚想要说些什么，突发的异状打断了她。  
夜色突然消失，整个城门前亮如白昼。原本大多躲在帐篷里的难民们骚动起来。  
“请冷静下来。”  
一个清朗悦耳的年轻男子的声音，从圣城正门处扩散开来。显然这是某种魔术效果，无论远近，都能听清他的声音。  
“这是狮子王带来的奇迹，”披着松枝色大毛斗篷的银甲骑士朗声说道，“这是吾王赐予我的，‘永受太阳祝福’……”  
难民们迅速激动起来。  
“是圆桌骑士的高文卿！”  
“圣祓要开始了！”  
“各位，”高文稍稍提高了音量，盖过难民们的嘈杂，“我由衷感谢各位主动前来。”  
他的浅金色头发在阳光下闪着微光。  
“主已经降下审判，地面上已经没有人类居住的余地。”  
立香握紧玛修的手。忙里偷闲地想，要是亚撒老师有空，大概会说“主才懒得管这些屁事”吧？  
“除了圣都卡美洛——我们的完全、完美、纯白的千年王国，穿越正门，理想的十戒正在等待你们。吾王会接纳所有人民，无论是异族还是异教，都不例外。”  
立香的违和感和危机感都已经拉响了警报。  
“——但是，在此之前，你们必须先得到吾王的准许。”  
立香和玛修一起向城门上望去。  
纯白的盔甲，纯白的战袍，在阳光下，闪耀着纯白的光。  
“阿尔托莉雅……”立香轻声念出一个名字。她听到了亚瑟王的低语。  
“人的本质是腐败而丑陋的。因此，我只选择纯洁、不为恶玷污的灵魂、那些与生俱来绝不改变的，永劫无垢的人类。”  
三道光芒压过了日光，在人群中亮起。  
“圣祓已经完成，去回收吧，高文卿。”  
纯白的狮子王的踪影消失了。  
“遵旨。”太阳的骑士面向城门跪下行礼，礼毕起身，转向。  
“诸君，十分遗憾，为了维系后世，王期望你们被肃正。”  
玛修斗篷底下的拳头微微地抖动了一下。  
太阳骑士高文举起了剑，指向前方，下达了命令。  
“现在，开始实行圣罚。”  
包围了难民们的肃正骑士动作整齐划一地提盾、举剑。  
玛修的视力虽然不如射手，却也足以看清那些滚落的头颅和飞溅的血花。  
——为什么。  
难民们已经陷入恐慌。原本就等在外围的押沙龙已经开始了佯攻，他直接搅乱了东侧骑士们的阵型，以期埋伏在西侧的罗曼医生能够多隐匿一段时间。  
“去向阿格规文大人报告，我方受到了从者的妨碍。”肃正骑士机械地传达着消息。  
“东侧有意料之外的从者。”亚撒简短地通报着消息，“他应该是——”  
“那是贝德维尔卿！”  
迦勒底管制室里两个亚瑟王一齐喊出他的名字。  
押沙龙看了一眼有一面之缘的骑士，主动配合了对方的攻势。  
罗曼医生的魔术发动了。他藏在伯利恒的山顶，八公里的距离和事前的阵地准备足以隐匿大规模魔术的波动，山顶视野也方便他准确施放魔术。银白的光芒从天而降，准确地落在大约三分之一肃正骑士的头上。  
感谢肃正骑士们森严的纪律和规范的站位，亚撒提前算好了陨星术的各项参数，确保罗曼医生百分百准确地施放魔术。罗曼医生特地调整了陨星术原来并不强烈的光效，看上去十足唬人。虽然他没见过狮子王的圣裁，但是这样相似的、不知来源、不知敌我的攻击也足以对骑士们造成困扰。  
玛修也举起了盾牌。不求击败，只缠住、吸引肃正骑士们的注意力，就能为奔逃的难民们争取一线生机。  
——怎么会这样。  
——不应该这样。  
明亮的日光下，单方面的屠戮仍在继续。肃正骑士的人数太多了，能大范围攻击的罗曼医生又只能束手束脚地使用对单点的准确攻击以避免伤及无辜。  
在这座城的范围内，在这日光下，罗曼医生受到的压制比在埃及的土地上还要强烈。  
他平伸着双手。纵然有十戒之中的九个在手，纵然他一击就能击溃数十个肃正骑士，难民们的哀嚎仍不绝于耳。  
随着肃正骑士们阵型逐渐散乱，以及有所准备之后主动的躲避，他越来越难准确攻击到敌人而不伤及普通人。甚至有慌不择路的难民自己融化在了他的陨星术里。  
罗曼医生停下了手。  
玛修又一次击倒了一个肃正骑士，站起来调整姿势，然后，亚从者的优秀视力让她看到了令她几乎瞪裂了眼角的一幕。  
她看着肃正骑士的剑斩向孩童。孩子的母亲已经挡在了剑与孩子之间。  
“不——”  
一道白光闪过，那个肃正骑士的手臂多了个洞，然后，第二个洞出现在他的头上。  
肃正骑士化为魔力消散。  
玛修冲了过去，挡住了旁边的另一个肃正骑士。那孩子的母亲是被选中的人之一，周围围了不少肃正骑士。立香连忙使用令咒加强了玛修的各项数值。立香身边，牧羊人把手指放在嘴里舔了舔，含混不清地对着立香抱怨：“亚撒呀，你给了弓就不能连护指一起准备好嘛？”  
血液为牧羊人的唇染上一抹艳色。  
你一个射手居然需要我准备弓就已经够离谱了！亚撒腹诽了一句，急促地喊道：“快带着她们撤退——！回来我给你准备一打护具你随便挑！”  
察觉回收中选之人被妨碍，太阳的骑士已经向她们走来。  
“干得真漂亮，没想到异教徒里也有像你们这样的战士。”高文出现在了她们的面前，“到此为止了，罪该万死的反抗者。”  
日光之下三倍实力的太阳骑士举起了卡文汀。  
“啧啧，虽然我很想敲扁你这个金属罐子，但是美丽的女士不该停留在这种混乱的地方呢。”大卫举起了牧羊杖，拦在太阳骑士面前。  
辉煌如同日光的魔力直接射向大卫，立香抱住了大卫的腰直接瞬移躲开，省去了他跳跃的力气。  
“御主！”玛修大喊。她护着孩子和孩子的母亲无法脱身。  
“大卫！”立香把另一条令咒给了牧羊人，迅速接近玛修。橘发的少女几乎像是杂技演员一样在成群敌人中穿梭，跑、跳、滑步、瞬移全都用上了。  
太阳骑士皱起了眉毛——那个橘色头发的姑娘是拦不住的，必须迅速击杀。不然她会带着中选之人逃跑——  
立香确实是如此打算的。她终于落在了玛修背后，一手抱住孩子，一手搂住孩子的母亲，玛修把手搭在立香肩头，她们瞬间就从肃正骑士的包围圈里面跑到了圈外。  
立香踉跄了一下。魔力被抽干的感觉很糟糕。  
押沙龙正在向她们靠近，此时，卡文汀的剑刃正被一只手抓住。  
神明宠爱的耶西之子在有准备的情况下是很难受伤的。然而，越靠近白垩之城，大卫身上的加成效果越差，他的力量并不足以与太阳骑士抗衡。大卫松开手，牧羊杖顺势怼向太阳骑士的脸，被银光闪闪的臂甲挡住。  
牧羊人轻笑，“你这人，怎么一副死了老婆的表情。”  
他得再争取一点时间——啊，好难。  
牧羊人眼角的余光看到他最爱的儿子已经与少女们会合。  
嫩绿色的眼睛对上嫩绿色的眼睛。  
——带着她们撤吧。  
押沙龙已经背起了那位母亲，立香也抱好了孩子，玛修双手举盾准备开路。  
“别生气嘛，人家只是在说实话——”大卫闪过一道剑气，却没有闪过突如其来的一道魔术箭矢。  
“崔斯坦卿——”高文脚步稍微顿了一下。  
城墙上，有一抹显眼的红。  
清脆的碎裂声响起，大卫手链上的一颗宝石碎裂了。那倒霉崽崽想得还挺周全的，大概是轻伤不会触发吧？  
牧羊人迅速后退。晚了押沙龙一步赶到的银臂的骑士上前挡住了高文的剑，两位圆桌骑士久别重逢却没有丝毫友好的气氛，贝德维尔和牧羊人都想撤退，却被高文和城墙上那位射手的箭矢缠住一时不得脱身。  
八公里外，伯利恒的山顶。  
罗曼医生的伪装褪去，纯白的长发随着夜风飘散。  
——我主啊，你为何允许日光下流无辜人的血。  
所罗门王看着日光照耀的那一小片土地，缓缓地举起双手，合上眼睛。  
只是一瞬间，某种魔术的波动横扫过整个圣城门前，太阳骑士瞬间消失了踪影。  
“撤退！”立香当机立断。  
肃正骑士失去了指挥官，明显地陷入了混乱。  
大卫和贝德维尔走在最后，防备着城墙上那红发的射手。但那位骑士似乎放弃了追击，没有再发出哪怕一发箭矢。

所罗门：高文卿，地中海欢迎你。


	159. 第六特异点20

按照计划，押沙龙带路，护送难民们往山中去。  
所罗门王依然留在伯利恒的山顶，替立香她们断后。  
圣都中的骑士们反应比他想象得还慢些。  
开始起风了，所罗门拉紧了斗篷，转身下山。  
菲尼克斯从他肩膀上蹦跶到头顶，在夜风中抖了抖羽毛。  
他边战边退地击破了两拨追击的肃正骑士，引着追兵拐了个弯，往法老地盘的方向撤退，然后隐匿了踪迹，让后菲尼克斯带着他飞走。  
在真正的太阳升起之后，罗曼医生与立香她们会合了。她们正护卫着一百多人的队伍在山间前行。  
“枪兵在前面开路，”立香上下打量着罗曼医生，“大卫在后面清理痕迹兼断后。”  
她怕引起难民们的疑虑，没有提押沙龙的名字。圣经里提到的名字有限，对犹太人来说重名再正常不过，比如这一百来人的队伍里，叫一声大卫可能有好几个人应声，但是没有父母会缺心眼儿到给儿子起名叫押沙龙。  
罗曼医生四下看了看。  
难民们零零散散地排成队，沉默地挪动双腿前进。气氛虽然有些低沉，但还算不上绝望。玛修抱着走不动了的小孩子，温和地安抚他和他的母亲。银臂的剑士心事重重地走在队伍另一侧。  
“枪兵大哥鼓励过大家了。”立香伸出大拇指，“顺带一提，刚刚亚撒老师被撵去睡觉了。”  
押沙龙是个很有统率力、个人魅力极高的人，看着他的背影，所有人都觉得有了指望。玛修能说希伯来语和阿拉伯语也帮了大忙，她的笑容对难民中的妇孺来说是极大的安慰。  
罗曼医生跟值班的达·芬奇交谈了几句，加快脚步赶上了开路的兄长。  
“……”医生想叫押沙龙名字，但他也意识到这个名字不太适合大声叫出来，张口结舌。  
似乎是看到他平安回来很高兴，枪兵笑弯了眼睛。  
“稍微停下来休息下吧，……哥哥。”  
难民们从深夜跋涉到上午，一路逃命又惊又怕，这时候走路都是靠意志力硬撑了。带头的押沙龙停下来，用希伯来语、阿拉伯语和其他几种罗曼医生都不大听得懂的方言向难民们传达了这个消息。  
他们在山间的阴影里停下休息。慌忙逃命的难民们几乎没带任何物资，罗曼医生稍微花了点功夫，用魔术汲取了地下数十米深处的水源，然后跟达·芬奇协作，从迦勒底补给了足够一百人吃饱的干粮。  
亚撒准备得非常充分——军用压缩饼干被纸和草绳包裹着，反正在虚数空间里不怕受潮，它们无论被传输到哪个年代，都不会因为“这个年代没有塑料制品”的干扰而传输出错不知所踪。  
难民们差不多要把无中生有地造食造水的罗曼医生当成真主降临或者神明降世了，好在押沙龙帮忙解释，勉强维持住了秩序。难民们对救了他们的押沙龙非常信服，不多时，罗曼医生在他们口中就变成了摩西转世。  
罗曼医生捂着脸耳朵通红，后跟上来的牧羊人笑得全身直抖。  
“玛修姐姐，这个饼饼好香！”那个被玛修救下的小孩举着一块压缩饼干，笑着抱住玛修的腿。  
“礼貌些，鲁世德。”孩子的母亲并不如何严厉地提醒。  
“没关系的，萨利雅。”玛修愉快地捞起男孩儿举高高，收获了男孩儿一连串开心的笑声。  
“注意别给鲁世德第二块，压缩饼干泡水之后会膨胀，小孩子吃多了会有危险。”  
她把鲁世德还给萨利雅，继续把粮食和水发给其他人，顺便抡起盾牌把几个手脚不干净想多吃多占的人揍一顿。  
鲁世德双眼亮晶晶地看着玛修姐姐矫健的身姿，乐得直拍手。萨利雅抚摸着儿子，却开始心疼那粉色头发的女孩儿。她得付出多少辛苦，才能像男人那样战斗啊。  
押沙龙、贝德维尔、立香、玛修四个人忙着发放食物和水，牧羊人大卫却一屁股坐在罗曼医生身边，举起水袋开始吨吨吨。  
罗曼医生拍了拍自己发烫的脸颊，瞧了瞧牧羊人，然后凑过去伸出手。  
“？”大卫给他一个疑惑的眼神。  
罗曼医生握住牧羊人的手，探测和治疗的魔术从头扫到脚，然后他看着牧羊人手链上碎裂的宝石，皱着眉想了一会儿，去找立香要了点补给，做了新的护符给牧羊人换上。  
“我手艺不如亚撒，这个先勉强凑合用，总比没有强。”罗曼医生认真地解释。说完，他又去照料被银臂灼伤的贝德维尔去了。  
——先前立香暗示过他，似乎迦勒底的两个亚瑟王都认为有待观察，现在不是合适的时机，这位圆桌骑士还不知道迦勒底有亚瑟王。  
于是罗曼医生也不提这一茬，只友好地提出可以为贝德维尔治疗。  
押沙龙在外围巡视了一圈回来，就见牧羊人躺在阴影里，叼着根草棍，斗篷铺在地上垫着，兜帽挡着半张脸，还翘着二郎腿。立香和玛修刚安抚好老弱妇孺，才吃上饭，牧羊人已经躺这半天昏昏欲睡了。  
押沙龙无视了大卫王，算了算路程，“如果太阳下去一点我们就出发，只在白天休息，夜里不休息的话，后天早上就能到达安全的地方。”  
山间可以行进的小路只有押沙龙这个熟悉地形的人才知道，有些地方骑马根本不可能通过。他们走三天的路程，让那些圣都骑士们地毯式地搜，别说两三天，给他们十天也未必找得到。  
立香和玛修一齐放下手中的食物，动作整齐地点了点头表示知道了。  
押沙龙又笑弯了眼睛，伸手挨个摸摸少女们的头顶。  
立香和玛修忍不住对视了一眼——好像。这个摸头的动作，跟亚撒老师/医生非常像，只是亚撒老师没有押沙龙高，力道角度稍微有些区别。再就是押沙龙笑得更张扬一点。  
“别担心。”押沙龙在玛修身边坐下。他看着玛修，又看了看玛修的盾。“这种事情也不算多稀奇，已经眼见为实了，就别再纠结了。”  
押沙龙伸手轻轻把玛修的头发别到耳后。和大卫的动作不同，他几乎没有碰到玛修的脸颊。  
玛修举起食物的手又放下了。虽然她能撑着完成该做的事情，但圣城之前，圆桌骑士在亚瑟王命令下的恶行仍让她——或者说栖居在她身上的加拉哈德卿，心神不宁。  
“我明白，你不愿意相信这件事。”押沙龙浅绿的头发顺着肩膀垂下来，因为他侧身看向玛修的动作而流动起来，泛起一片浅浅的银光。  
“在你的心里，王是贤明仁善的王。你觉得王不可能为恶，所以你拒绝承认。”押沙龙的声音很轻，“但是，这没有用。”  
“现实摆在你的眼前，孩子。”  
玛修睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖着，一点气音也发不出。  
“不管你心中那位王是什么样的，现在占据耶路撒冷的，是纯粹的恶。是敌人。是要被清除的对象——不可对敌人保持犹豫和怜悯，那只会给真正爱你的人增加忧虑和危险。”  
“我知道这很痛苦，”押沙龙的声音非常温柔，他的绿眼睛里闪着某种玛修无法理解的暗沉光泽，“但痛苦总比悔恨强。”  
不远处的地上，牧羊人在兜帽底下睁开了眼睛。


	160. 第六特异点21

正午的烈日炙烤着大地，空气也烧灼到了光线都扭曲了的程度。山峰的阴影不足以遮蔽一百多人的队伍，但罗曼医生在周围设置了警戒、防护和隐蔽的魔术，稍微控制下温度只是一顺手的事，不会让人觉得燥热到无法忍受。  
立香很快睡着了。她在圣都正门的战斗中耗费了太多的魔力，又在跋涉中耗费了太多体力。菲尼克斯变成合适的体型，靠在她身边小憩。  
不知道为什么，菲尼克斯褪色之后，原本温暖柔软的羽毛也变得冰凉光滑。立香睡着睡着就把菲尼克斯抱在了怀里，芙芙也不知什么时候凑了过来，软趴趴地在菲尼克斯背上摊成扁扁的一片，菲尼克斯脾气很好，没有任何意见。  
玛修本来躺下了，隐隐听到医生似乎是跟骑士贝德维尔起了些争执，就又爬了起来。  
“无论如何，你的身心状况都不容许你继续战斗了。”医生难得摆出了极其强硬的姿态，仰头看着贝德维尔，“你需要彻底的、长时间的休养。”  
“罗曼医生，我感谢您的关心，但是——”  
“贝德维尔卿——”罗曼医生还想说些什么，没来得及。从玛修这个角度，可以清楚地看见押沙龙走到贝德维尔背后，照着他后颈给了一下。  
身心都已经透支到远超极限的银臂骑士根本没注意到身后毫无杀意悄悄靠近的枪兵，他几乎立刻失去了意识。押沙龙扶住贝德维尔的肩膀，配合着罗曼医生一齐小心地扶着他躺倒在垫子上。押沙龙筋力是B+，贝德维尔的体重和盔甲的重量对他来说算不上什么，但银臂骑士比押沙龙还高一点点，接近一米九的男人摆弄起来还是挺费事的。  
罗曼医生脸色严肃又慎重，探测和检查的魔术把贝德维尔从头扫到脚。押沙龙对魔术一无所知，但是耶底底亚的脸色他还是大概看得懂的。  
这位骑士的情况非常不容乐观，大概是随时咽气都不奇怪的程度。而且，他那个银臂有问题，很可能是损伤他身体的元凶之一。  
接下来耶底底亚的表情就让押沙龙有些看不懂了——有些像是他玛看到他把羔羊肉烧糊时的表情，那种“怎么又来了——”的感觉。  
嫌弃，恼火，还有无奈？这是什么意思？  
押沙龙端详着弟弟耿耿于怀的气鼓鼓模样，很可爱，但是也很奇怪。他看了一眼旁边的玛修，少女担忧地看着沉睡的贝德维尔，根本没注意到罗曼医生那个奇怪的表情。  
罗曼医生脸上的表情逐渐转为左右为难。  
“怎么了？”押沙龙轻声问。  
罗曼医生张张嘴，先是发出了个气音，像是轻声的“呵”，又闭上了嘴巴。他皱着眉头纠结了好一会儿，然后摇摇头。  
“我觉得现在不是合适的时机，而且，我需要跟亚撒商量一下。玛修，帮我个忙。”  
玛修和立香都能直接接通迦勒底。  
“嗨嗨，这里是无敌万能的达·芬奇亲，罗马尼你有什么愿望，说出来我都可以满足哟~♥”  
押沙龙轻轻地挑起一边的眉毛，含着笑看向自家弟弟。  
罗曼医生毫无察觉，他还在闹心正事。  
“玩笑话等我们回去再说吧，莱昂纳多。”罗曼医生无奈地回应，“高文身上的祝福，分析的结果出来了吗？”  
“出来了。和亚撒猜的一样，那是圣杯的祝福，”达·芬奇也稍微收敛了笑意，“不是前几个特异点的那种圣杯，而是亚瑟王传说中救世主的圣杯。神的祝福哟，神秘的等级跟所罗门的神授智慧差不多的哟——”  
“咳咳。”罗曼医生有些尴尬。  
“如果没有能斩断圣杯的能力，无法破除那种程度的祝福。说到这个，先前亚撒可是翻出来不少‘好东西’，按他的意思强力的诅咒可以削弱祝福，不过你家盖盖给否决了，说没有可行性。”  
达·芬奇还是给友人留了点面子。盖提亚的原话是，所罗门本人不具备实行强力诅咒的心志和精细操作能力。  
“嘛虽然以你的灵基要对付那种从者不成问题，但是攻城的难度和单打独斗的难度是完全不同的数量级，在迦勒底对那座城的分析出结果之前，你们最好还是别轻举妄动。当然，能找机会削弱对方战力更好。对了，罗马尼，玛修，这儿有个人有话说。”  
“是我。”女性的亚瑟王沉稳而清丽的嗓音响起。  
“阿尔托莉雅小姐——”玛修轻轻叫了一声。她心底的另一个声音说，吾王。  
先前的不安、抵触、挣扎和痛苦都被缓解了。  
“我和阿尔托利斯讨论过了，也征求了亚撒王和埃尔梅罗二世先生的看法。我们的结论是，第一，圣城中的狮子王，应该是真的亚瑟王，并非伪物。”  
“第二，圣城中的狮子王如何被神格化，这一点可能性有很多，比如圣杯赋予，神明附身，以及‘狂猎’传说的风暴之王侧面被召唤等等，目前的情报还不足以判断她被召唤的真面目。”  
“第三，”骑士王的声音略微变得轻缓，“关于贝德维尔卿。”  
阿尔托莉雅稍微沉默了一会儿。  
“贝德维尔卿，是无比忠诚、正直、善良的骑士。在圣都门前的战斗中，他已经证明了自己扶弱锄强的信念。”  
贝德维尔仍然昏睡着。  
“现在的贝德维尔卿保留着某些秘密，那也必然不是危害他人、有悖骑士准则的秘密。”  
“我明白您的意思了。”罗曼医生轻声应答。  
骑士王笑了。  
“第五，现今圣都的骑士并非正直清白的骑士。”笑过之后，阿尔托莉雅的声音重新变得坚定强硬，“尽管阿尔托利斯和亚撒王，以及达·芬奇女士一致反对我前往特异点亲自清理门户，但我仍要申明——毫无尊严和荣誉，舍弃怜悯之心，善念不存之人，不配列席圆桌。他们的错误和扭曲，需要被纠正。”  
玛修轻轻呼出一口气。  
是啊，错误的，就去纠正。  
她的眼睛已经变成了浅金色。


	161. 第六特异点22

肉体，灵魂，精神，构成他这个人的要素，所有的一切都已经枯竭。  
但他还有约定尚未履行。  
他知道自己该做的事。这是他最后的机会。  
无论如何，最终他都会死去。即便如此，他仍然必须向着终点前进。  
他不能就此永眠——  
贝德维尔醒了。  
银臂的骑士睁开了眼睛，然后对上了一双没有瞳孔的、海蓝宝一般清澈璀璨的眼睛。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
贝德维尔定了定神。  
他似乎是睡在某个山洞里，身下是厚实的垫子，身上是柔软的衣服，盖着干净的被子，除了银臂，盔甲都被卸去。  
他已经很久没有休息得这么好了。  
正俯身检查他瞳孔的美人穿了一身银线装饰的蓝裙子，天空一般蔚蓝的长发顺着身体垂下来，衬得裸露的肩头、锁骨、手臂的肌肤白皙得几乎发光。  
贝德维尔慌忙挪开眼神，但那人勾着银色眼线的宝石般的眼睛仍残留在他脑海中。  
——贝德维尔并不能确定对方是一位小姐还是女装的少年，但是盯着别人裸露的肌肤看并不是什么体面的行为，尽管那些银色的纹身确实很容易吸引视线。  
菲尼克斯站起身，撩帘子出了门。  
“立香，他醒了。”菲尼克斯口齿清楚地用日语对她说。“你进去看一下，我去叫医生。”  
“好。”少女放下剥鹰嘴豆的小篮子，交给旁边同样在剥豆的萨利雅。  
虽然罗曼医生可以接收迦勒底的补给，但上百人的吃用显然不能永远靠迦勒底。罗曼医生接收了亚撒送来的种子，先用魔术催熟了一批作物解决迫在眉睫的口粮问题，接下来就是授人以渔，让山之民可以自己养活自己。  
罗曼医生在山谷里教山之民们合理地种植耐旱的农作物，除了鹰嘴豆还有枣，蚕豆之类。严格来说，是亚撒备好了教案，由罗曼医生实际上课。  
亚撒是迦勒底最会种地的人，没有之一。  
鹰嘴豆这种作物极其耐旱，几乎不怎么需要灌溉，春夏秋都能播种，开花结荚期长，收获期也长，蛋白质含量高，嫩叶也可以吃。鹰嘴豆可以做主食，磨粉可以做各种点心，和牛奶混合非常适合婴幼儿和老人补充营养，做豆沙、炒豆都非常香——  
立香算是稍微能够理解亚撒老师对鹰嘴豆的感情了。就像是日本人对稻米的感情一样，那是养活人民的口粮。  
菲尼克斯轻巧地提着裙子，从帐篷间穿过去，直接走到平台的边缘往下一跳。显然他已经这么跳过很多次了，没有人感到惊讶。就是平台栅栏上面插着的，画着翻越栅栏小人儿和巨大禁止符号的木牌，稍微显得有些可笑。  
立香严肃地警告了露出羡慕神色的鲁世德：“菲尼克斯会飞，所以他可以跳，你不可以接近栅栏，记住了吗？”  
“知道啦——立香姐姐你都说过一百次啦——”鲁世德对着她做鬼脸。  
立香瞪了一眼淘气的男孩子，又露出一个笑。  
她掀帘子进入刚挖好还不到一天的山洞。  
亚撒老师提供了在山里挖洞居住的技术，不过选址的限制让大部分山之民一时半会儿还只能住帐篷。  
“下午好，贝德维尔卿，你感觉怎么样？”  
“下午好，立香小姐。”银臂的骑士坐在垫子上，下意识地先回答立香的问好。“我感觉很好。”  
从来没有这么好过。  
“你睡了大概三天，”立香制止了他起身的动作，“先别急着动，躺下，让医生给你检查一下再——”  
立香愣了一下，她好像听到了医生的声音。这么快吗？从山谷底下走到半山腰得绕挺大一圈……对了，菲尼克斯可以直接带着医生飞上来。  
“放我下来啊啊啊啊！”  
风吹起了洞口的帘子，菲尼克斯一矮身闪进来，把罗曼医生放在地上。  
山中空间有限，菲尼克斯要变成原型载人的话会很不方便，一翅膀扇过去不一定掀飞几个人，于是菲尼克斯采用了人形+翅膀+魔术辅助的飞行方式，这样他的翼展只要有三米就能飞。  
所以，医生是被菲尼克斯公主抱着飞上来的。  
立香努力忍住了笑。  
罗曼医生费了点劲站好，迅速地投入工作模式，为贝德维尔进行检查。  
银臂骑士的情况大有起色，却仍然不容乐观。  
“……罗曼医生。非常感谢您的帮助，但是，我的情况，我很清楚。”银臂的骑士带着一丝愧意，轻声说。他没有追问是谁为什么打晕了他。  
罗曼医生沉默地着贝德维尔，面露迟疑，最终还是轻轻地点了点头。  
“您能为我讲解一下现在的情况吗？”  
“好，我来讲，如果有疏漏的地方，麻烦立香帮我补充。”  
罗曼医生坐在对面的石头凳子上，立香坐在垫子上，贝德维尔的身边。菲尼克斯变成天蓝色的小鸟儿落在立香肩头。  
押沙龙之前曾在山之民的村落盘桓过相当长的时间，与山中老人们建立了足够的信任。他们得到了山中老人的接应，抵达安全村落的时间比预想的要早很多。  
他们在山之民的村落已经度过了两个夜晚和一个半白天，算是简单安顿了下来。周围的警戒仍然由山中老人负责，立香和罗曼医生留在村里帮忙，玛修、大卫、押沙龙带着人去狩猎了——光靠催熟的作物填饱肚子还是有点勉强，毕竟这里有好几百人。  
玛修和押沙龙一队，大卫和阿拉什一队。  
“就是古代波斯传说中一箭斩裂大地的那位大英雄。”立香补充。  
“被这片土地呼唤的山中老人们想要反抗狮子王的独裁，和法老对这片土地的侵蚀。所以，我们算是暂时结盟。”  
目前的战力，迦勒底有罗曼医生，大卫，押沙龙，玛修，立香，山之民这边有阿拉什，咒腕，百貌等几位哈桑。  
他们只是暂时安全了。迦勒底仍在对圣都进行分析，情报仍然不足。他们要做的事很多。  
“现在，最紧要的事，是防备来自圣都的追杀。”  
银臂的骑士神色一紧。  
“放宽心，贝德维尔卿，”罗曼医生镇定地安抚，“我们已经为可能——应该说，必然到来的袭击有所准备。这里是属于我们的土地，不是狮子王的圣都。”  
我们的土地……啊。贝德维尔在心底叹息。  
罗曼医生没有太过担心。如果是他自己考虑这些事的话，他肯定会忍不住感到忧虑，但亚撒诡异的好心情以非常奇怪的方式解除了他的担心。  
用亚撒的话说，他喜欢这种自己送上门的敌人，尤其喜欢一批一批送死的。  
这几天罗曼医生根本没闲着，按照亚撒的建议，制作阵地隐藏真正的村落，伪造假的村落，制作魔术陷阱，总之能准备的都准备了。百貌的哈桑帮忙伪造假村子的时候也旁观了一下亚撒设计的连环陷阱，她对这位圣经上记载并不详细的犹大王产生了全新的认知。  
亚撒可是难得地开心了一回，挖坑挖到放飞自我，就等着人踩进坑里。  
事实上他确实也没等太久。


	162. 第六特异点23

贝德维尔被罗曼医生勒令在床上吃了一顿饭，观察了一阵才被允许下地行走。  
罗曼医生还有事要忙先走了，留下立香陪着贝德维尔。  
“要出去走走吗？稍微活动一下。”立香小心翼翼地问。  
“非常乐意，立香小姐。”银臂的骑士应道。  
立香瞄了一眼放在箱子里的盔甲，在旁边的篮子里找出一双细草绳编的鞋子，放在贝德维尔面前。银臂的骑士来不及阻止，顿时露出了窘迫的神情。  
“您不必如此，立香小姐。”  
“用不着这么客气啦，举手之劳而已。”立香伸手要拉他起来。  
“呃……感谢您的帮助，我可以自己起来。”贝德维尔稍微有些局促地抿了一下嘴唇，“您不必对我如此小心——”  
他自己站了起来  
立香仰头瞧着高大的骑士神色腼腆的模样，心想，罗曼医生可是说了，虽然表面看不出来，但是这位骑士的情况比亚撒老师先前的情况还要差很多。至于看不出来的原因，罗曼医生没有细说，但是立香听到了他小声叨咕“梅林那个废物”之类的话。  
——和亚撒老师相比，是不是意味着，贝德维尔卿也是活人？  
立香端详了一下贝德维尔，觉得他的精神还算好，比亚撒老师当初那种无边黑夜里一点烛光的眼神强得多。  
立香没有看人为难的恶趣味，打头往外走先撩起了帘子。  
贝德维尔跟着立香走出山洞。  
山峰的阴影已经连成了片。他们的位置在半山腰，一处巧妙地隐匿在山间的较缓的斜坡。三十几个村民住在帐篷和山洞里，他们能看见的都是是老人、女人和孩子，估计男人们是去劳作了。  
“呀，是那天来救我们的另一个大哥哥！”鲁世德第一个发现了贝德维尔，他本来就一直瞄着门口看立香什么时候出来。  
立香笑着走过去。  
“立香姐姐！看，我剥了这么多！”鲁世德举起手里的篮子。  
“真棒！用这些豆子来做鲁世德的晚餐怎么样？”立香弯下腰，伸手掸去鲁世德衣领上沾着的豆荚碎屑。  
贝德维尔笔直地站着。  
他已经很久没有卸下过盔甲了。身上宽松的粗布衣服陈旧却干净柔软，他的肌肤能感受到风的呼吸。  
太阳西斜。山间一片宁静，只有山之民们偶尔的交谈声。空气中弥漫着植物的气味，因为留在营地的山之民们忙着处理魔术催熟的鹰嘴豆。饱满的果实铺在石板上晾晒，老人拿着树枝做成的耙犁的翻动那些豆子。女人们把风干的豆荚枝条拢在一起做床铺的垫料，嫩枝被劈开成一缕缕然后搓成绳子，再编成各种用的东西。  
除了来自后世的立香，这里的人都衣衫褴褛，肤色暗沉。但这景象与他先前所见的地狱完全不同——每个人的眼里，都有希望。  
鲁世德似乎说了什么孩子气的话，立香笑得全身颤抖，伸出食指戳戳小孩子软乎乎的面颊。  
孩子的母亲在给一个篮子收口，含着笑看着他们。  
拿着耙犁的老人也笑。  
“这片土地上的人民，本来就是这样生活的。”一个陌生的声音在银臂的骑士耳边响起。贝德维尔愣了一下，转头。  
漆黑的人影隐匿在山峰的阴影中，明晰可见的只有他脸上的白骨面具。  
暗匿者吗——？是山中老人？  
“您好。初次见面，我是骑士贝德维尔。”银臂的骑士老老实实地问好。  
蹲伏在阴影里的咒腕缓缓站起身，似乎是因为贝德维尔的态度过于良好，他原本想说的话全都咽了回去。过了一会儿，咒腕的哈桑才轻声开口。“……欢迎来到被圣都驱逐的山之民的村落。”  
“……？”  
“对——尽管被亚瑟王的骑士们驱逐出了圣地，我们仍为了向圣地献上祈祷，在尽可能靠近圣地的山中建立了村落。”  
立香一边儿跟鲁世德玩儿，一边竖着耳朵听着。  
咒腕大哥还是一如既往地爱吓唬人。这种程度还不到立香认为自己该介入的程度，所以她也只是听着。  
只不过……说起来，阿萨辛派应该算是穆斯林吧？怪不得亚撒老师这几天都不出声，有事都是帕拉塞尔苏斯老师说话。亚撒老师，罗曼医生，牧羊人大卫，都是犹太教供奉的先王呢。  
押沙龙大哥也没通报过真名，哈桑们都是以枪兵称呼他。唯独一个表露真名的从者是大卫，但也没人知道他是“那个”大卫。毕竟大卫这个名字实在是太常见了。  
虽然立香不认为哈桑们会产生不必要的敌意，但是村民们可能因为大卫王、所罗门王、押沙龙和亚撒王这些称呼产生骚乱。这种事情还是能免则免。  
“虽然看在枪兵的情分上放你们进了村子，但是——”  
“骷髅叔叔！看！”鲁世德举着立香用草叶编的蚂蚱，扑过来抱住了咒腕的大腿。带着可怖骷髅面具的山中老人明显僵硬了一瞬，低头似乎在瞧男孩儿红扑扑的脸蛋。  
立香言笑晏晏地瞧过来，“哈桑大哥，你就别吓唬人了。别担心，贝德维尔卿，这里是接纳这片土地上人民的庇护所，是所有流浪者的落脚处和新家——咒腕大哥照顾的村子就是这么了不起，对吧？”  
鲁世德大声说了对。  
贝德维尔沉默了。他久见那血与火的地狱。他面前是山中深处隐匿的最后的庇护所。  
这一切，都是因为……  
立香站起身，状似不经意地轻轻按了一下萨利雅的肩膀。孩子的母亲垂下头，默默地拣去鲁世德剥的那一小篮豆子中混杂的枝叶和豆荚碎屑。  
立香把鲁世德拎起来，解救了咒腕的大腿。咒腕似乎松了一口气，立香却从他的肢体语言中感受到了一丝不情愿。于是，狡猾的笑容爬上少女的嘴角。  
“一、二、嘿……看来我的力气不够鲁世德举高高呢。”立香拎着鲁世德又掂了掂，放在地上，“嘛，贝德维尔卿还是伤员，不行——”  
所以能给鲁世德举高高的只有——  
立香和鲁世德一齐看向咒腕哈桑。  
面具遮挡了他一切的表情。暗匿者对呼吸的控制登峰造极，立香面对面也感觉不出来什么，但是，立香就是觉得，咒腕应该是摒住了呼吸。  
咒腕用没缠着绑带的那只手，单手把鲁世德抱起来，让他骑在自己肩头走了两圈，然后把鲁世德还给萨利雅。  
“这个时间，打猎的人应该回来了。”立香看了看天色，“我们走出去接一下吧？”


	163. 第六特异点24

先回来的是牧羊人和大英雄阿拉什。  
大英雄一人扛着大半只魔兽，牧羊人只扛着卸下来的一条腿，后面一齐跟去打猎的几个男人也各自拎着体型较小的猎物。  
“啊~~可算到了，好累哟。”牧羊人放下扛着的肉。  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒默默地瞥了一眼屏幕。  
这场面一点儿也不奇怪，阿拉什的耐久是A，本土加成之后是A+，自带健硕EX的技能，而牧羊人身娇体软的D级别耐久在经过超高的本土和知名度加成之后也只勉强够得上B-。  
玛修的耐久都比加成后的大卫强，所以也不必在这种事情上要求他什么——亚撒这么对自己说，劝自己看开点。  
亚撒只分神了一瞬，继续低头对着耶路撒冷的投影算数据。立香和大卫他们说起了话，他也没听，只是大概知道似乎在询问他们打猎的情况，然后菲利普斯开始指导立香辨识毒素的魔术。  
打猎归来的男人们还沉浸在成功的兴奋中，有些已经开始跟留守营地的妻子儿女吹起牛皮。贝德维尔不大能听懂他们在说什么，只远远地站在平台的边缘，感受着宁静的风。  
菲尼克斯飞过来落在贝德维尔面前，栅栏上那个玛修画的禁止翻越的警告牌上面。  
“你该回去休息了——至少不该站在这里被风吹。”  
“快进去。”  
不等贝德维尔说什么，菲尼克斯就张开翅膀做出驱赶的姿势。贝德维尔笑了笑，谢过菲尼克斯的好意，走回洞口，但他没有进去，只在边上的石头上坐下。  
太阳下去之后，温度也迅速地降了下来。  
村民们忙着在咒腕和立香的指挥下处理猎物，大英雄阿拉什带回来的、肩高足有两米的巨大魔猪实在是难处理得很。能帮上忙的人都过去了，包括居住在山峰另一侧，山谷里等其他几个隐蔽处的村民。鲁世德被菲尼克斯拎回来，扔进银臂骑士的怀里。他一个小孩子在大人的腿边转来转去还是挺危险的。  
菲尼克斯化作了人形，掐了一把鲁世德的脸蛋，算是对他淘气乱跑的惩罚。一身银蓝裙装的美人拢了拢自己快垂到地上的头发，瞧了瞧贝德维尔，伸手，食指在对方额心一点。  
贝德维尔有一瞬间觉得自己的头伸进了冰水。但那冰凉的触感只持续了极短的时间，等他回过神，他发现，自己能听懂村民们的话了。  
大部分魔神都有赋予他人知识的能力。菲尼克斯回身看向斜坡上，正跟种地的村民一齐收工往回走的罗曼医生，背对着贝德维尔，轻声说：“既然还活着，就好好活着。”  
不用魔术探测，菲尼克斯也能分辨贝德维尔的情况。被召唤的从者会被灌输这片土地的常识，语言不成问题，那种天然的熟练和活人后天学习的生疏，区别太明显了。  
漫长流浪带来的疲惫，也太明显了。  
银臂的骑士呆愣了一瞬。  
菲尼克斯没有说更多话，化成鸟儿飞走。立香在叫他。  
押沙龙和玛修他们还没回来，立香有些担心。  
“他们在往回走。”帕拉塞尔苏斯语气平和地解释，“按这个速度，再有半个小时就能到了，如果你不放心，可以去接应他们。”  
“那我们走吧。”牧羊人从新做好的草垫上蹦起来，凑到立香身边。对于去见押沙龙这类事，他一向非常主动。  
罗曼医生正想着如何拒绝他，牧羊人伸手戳了戳他的腰。  
“？”  
“我们打到的那头猪，身上有剑伤。”牧羊人压低了声音。“新鲜的伤口，时间不超过三天。”  
罗曼医生神色一凛。他抬头看向不远处的咒腕和阿拉什，阿拉什向他微微地点头。  
“我们去接人，然后再多转转。”罗曼医生决定。“亚——帕拉塞尔苏斯先生，麻烦你们注意一下周边的敌对反应。”  
他伸出右手，凑到立香肩膀旁边。菲尼克斯直接蹦到他小臂上，罗曼医生用左手抚摸着菲尼克斯的脊背，凑过去用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下他的头顶。  
菲尼克斯的身体变成了半透明的样子，气息也变得非常微弱。不过，他好像对罗曼医生凑得太近很有意见，一张翅膀就逼得罗曼医生不得不伸长手臂脑袋后仰。菲尼克斯狠狠地叼了罗曼医生一口——动作太猛，啄在了罗曼医生手套底下的戒指上，喙差点绷断，反击的魔力几乎把他自己搞成脑震荡。叼在防御魔术上也不至于搞成这样，十戒的硬度比防御魔术还夸张。  
立香连忙把菲尼克斯抱在怀里安抚，菲尼克斯回过神来，瞪了罗曼医生一眼，振翅飞上天空。  
他飞一圈去侦察比他们这些只能脚踏实地的从者快得多。  
立香、医生和牧羊人出发去接玛修和押沙龙一行人，不多时菲尼克斯就飞回来报了个平安，然后又飞走。玛修和押沙龙的队伍捕获了太多猎物，拖慢了返回的速度。  
会合之后，他们也很快返回了营地。全员上阵处理好所有猎物之后，咒腕宣布今晚人人有肉吃，把村里的气氛推上了欢呼的顶点。  
在烹饪上帮不上忙的罗曼医生被立香撵走休息，于是他又去检查了一下贝德维尔的恢复情况，嘱咐他好好吃饭，再出来的时候，就看见篝火旁牧羊人拿着竖琴，对着玛修和立香唱歌。  
少年人神采飞扬的欢声笑语感染着周围每个人。村民们等着火上的肉，围着牧羊人大声说笑。  
“不不不，要追求立香，可要先赢过我——”  
罗曼医生站着出了一会儿神。  
押沙龙神色复杂地走到他身边，低声说了一句，“说实话，别说你没见过……我也没见过。”  
牧羊人的确和大卫王很不一样。  
两队狩猎的村民互相闲聊时，押沙龙敏锐地捕捉到他们言语间的蛛丝马迹，推断出了一个事实。和押沙龙这边押沙龙和玛修配合击杀猎物只让村民们帮忙搬运不同，牧羊人那边是大卫指挥村民们自己动手、合作捕猎的，牧羊人和大英雄出手并不多。  
他很难硬着头皮说牧羊人是在偷懒。  
授人以鱼不如授人以渔。  
押沙龙在石头上坐下，扯下头巾，美丽的头发散了一地。他吸了一口气，平静地接受了自己的挫败。先前分两队狩猎时，他那点幼稚的好胜心……是如此的可笑。  
罗曼医生把押沙龙的头发撩开一点，挨着兄长坐下。“你们白天有发现什么异常吗？”  
“……魔兽攻击力很强算不算？”  
“阿拉什他们的猎物上，有被剑刺伤的痕迹。大约两三天前的伤口。”、  
“什么？”  
“不过那只魔猪的个头很大，估计两三天的时间应该可以跑出相当远的距离，暂时还不用太担心。”罗曼医生安慰道，“我们需要提高警惕，毕竟村子里都是普通人。我让菲尼克斯去侦察了，等他回来估计就能确认更详细的情况。”  
“我明白了。”押沙龙抬头看向远处，他们已经用麦茶代替酒开始庆祝，有些人已经围着篝火开始跳舞。牧羊人的琴声足以驱除一切邪恶，押沙龙清楚地听见了有人赞美他“名字起得真合适”。  
是啊，他就是那个大卫。  
罗曼医生伸手轻轻碰了碰押沙龙的手腕。  
押沙龙侧过头看着罗曼医生。  
耶底底亚似乎有些犹豫不决，局促地抿着嘴唇，示意他张开手掌。  
押沙龙照做了。  
一条银线和墨绿色丝线编成的发带落在他手心。  
“呃……这是附加了空间系魔术的礼装，可以……可以把你的头发都收起来。”罗曼医生小心翼翼地端详着兄长的脸色，用细细的、几乎有些难以听清的声音说。  
押沙龙死于他引以为傲的美丽长发，在骑马奔驰时头发缠住了树木，最终导致他被约押杀死。他并不能肯定押沙龙被“戳到痛处”之后会有什么反应。  
太阳已经完全落下去了，能照亮的只有远处篝火从人缝里露出来的一点点光，但这对视觉敏锐的从者来说已经足够。押沙龙端详着耶底底亚忐忑不安的神情，那双跟他一样的绿眼睛睁得很大，像是某种小动物的幼崽一样天真又纯洁。  
押沙龙笑了。他抬起另一只手，按住自家弟弟的肩颈，凑过去给了他一个感激的吻。  
罗曼医生整个人都僵硬了，木呆呆地像傻了一样。  
“怎么，你不会从来没被亲过吧？”押沙龙觉得有些好笑，又觉得有些不可思议。对于以色列人来说，亲吻是信任和爱的表现，甚至上司对属下进行嘉奖也可以通过亲吻表示。关系亲密的兄弟之间，亲吻是再正常不过的打招呼的方式。  
——父子之间，也是。  
“不是，以前亚撒小时候我也常亲他来这——”罗曼医生用力摇头否认。但他几乎没被别人这样亲过。更多的，是臣民亲吻他的脚趾。  
罗曼医生把“发带其实是亚撒准备”的这句话咽回肚子里。  
押沙龙探究地瞧了他一会儿。“亚撒是你曾孙子辈吧？”  
点头。  
押沙龙不知道想了什么，伸手拍了拍罗曼医生的胳膊。“去吃饭吧。”他用一种哄孩子的语气说。  
耶底底亚不禁逗呢。

迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒默默地修复了被他抓坏的操作台边缘。

。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 对于这帮以色列人来说见面啃嘴太正常了，押沙龙杀暗嫩之后，隔了几年第一次回耶路撒冷，大卫见了他抱着啃了几十分钟还是十几分钟…… 另外，大卫啃过的男人还真挺多的，押沙龙啃过的也挺多……虽然现在看来有点gaygay的，但是在三千年前真的很正常（……  
> 其实现在那边人见面也gaygay的贴面（……


	164. 第六特异点25

押沙龙和罗曼医生兄弟俩沟通感情的时候，咒腕和阿拉什已经跟贝德维尔深谈了一次。  
银臂骑士得到了同伴关系的确认，也得到了更详细的情报。  
除了迦勒底一行人以外，山中老人们各自守护着残存居民们的村落，咒腕已经向他的同胞们发出了消息。  
他们不会屈服于狮子王的统治。  
“好消息是，我们这边也不是全无一战之力。”咒腕看向远处被枪兵搂着肩膀、正走向火堆和人群的魔术师。  
罗马尼·阿其曼。这显然不是他作为从者的真名，但应该也是他自己认可的名字。他进入村子之后，不光用魔术解决了迫在眉睫的食物和饮水问题，还为村里老弱看了病。即使他不是摩西，他也绝对是足以与先知比肩的贤人。  
他拥有压倒性的、远超正常从者的力量，却仍为普通人的苦难动容。那身为医者，平等地无视人种、民族、信仰的差异，甘愿为一切生命付出的慈悲，足以令咒腕放下一切怀疑。  
山之民们短暂的宴会在夜风渐强时结束了。  
罗曼医生领头走向山洞。他的左手手臂平举，菲尼克斯停在上面，长长的银蓝色尾羽距离地面只有几寸。  
他的神色沉静而严肃。  
大英雄和咒腕都没见过这位医生脸上不带笑的样子。在初识罗曼医生的人眼中，这个温和柔软的人脸上总是带着各式各样的笑容：友好的、平和的、开心的、放松的、窘迫的、强颜欢笑的……  
现在，脸上没有笑容的罗马尼·阿其曼，并不像是传说中的先知，更像是御驾亲征的贤王。  
他说：“菲尼克斯带回了新的消息。”显然这消息不太妙。  
咒腕、阿拉什、贝德维尔、立香、玛修、押沙龙、大卫和罗曼医生一齐把并不算狭小的山洞挤了个满满当当。玛修把盾牌放在中间，方便迦勒底那边的投影和联络。  
贝德维尔又盯着盾牌的花纹看了一会儿。  
罗曼医生站到她身边，押沙龙很自然地站到了另一边。为了防止牧羊人和押沙龙打起来，立香把贝德维尔推到了押沙龙身边，自己伸手捏住牧羊人的手甲上缘，把他按在自己身边。剩下的阿拉什挨着咒腕，而咒腕另一边就是玛修了。  
“菲尼克斯在地势相对平缓的地区发现了肃正骑士大规模活动的痕迹，他们在进行地毯式的搜索——并对圣罚中逃离的难民进行，”罗曼医生停顿了一下，“清理。”  
这个简单的词汇所蕴含的意义是如此沉重，所有人都陷入了沉默。  
集中在圣城门前的千余人，在罗曼医生预先计划的陨星术保护下，成功逃离圣城的大约有三分之二。跟他们一起逃走的只有一百多人，其他方向四散而去的，大约有五百人。  
“虽然有一天的时间差，”也许是罗曼医生边战边走吸引了圣都骑士的注意力，头一天圣都并未派出针对难民的追击部队，“但是，骑兵们的速度远胜过步行的普通人。”  
菲尼克斯飞了一路，大地上到处是星星点点焚烧尸体的火焰。  
“目前圣都的骑士并没有夜间行军的迹象，但我认为最迟后天，圣都骑士很可能直接找上门来。”  
“关于圣都的骑士，”帕拉塞尔苏斯的声音响起，盾牌上空的圣城投影大门处多了一个代表太阳骑士的小人，“那位守门的高文卿从地中海里爬上来了，今天上午返回了圣都，这之后他短暂地出了一次城，又返回了城内。”  
高文是唯一与立香正面接触、被迦勒底读取了足够数据、能进行追踪的圆桌骑士。“另外，在圣都之外徘徊的骑士至少还有两人，但是目前迦勒底还没有办法分辨他们的身份。”  
“阿格规文轻易不出城，在外游荡的应该是游击骑士。”咒腕说出了一个新词儿。  
“就是领地在圣都之外的骑士，不得轻易进入圣都。这似乎是对他们的一种惩罚。”阿拉什解释，“就我们所知，包括叛逆的骑士莫德雷德，和——”  
“你说什么——？”  
立香非常熟悉的、属于剑士莫德雷德的声音突然炸响。  
“不可能！我怎么会跟那个不正常的高文一伙嘛，射手你是不是用眼过度看错——唔——哇啦呜呜呜呜——”  
叛逆的骑士被消音了。  
“咳咳，就像你们听到的，”立香镇定地表示，“迦勒底也有一位莫德雷德，当然，是正常的、不会屠杀无辜人的、真正的骑士。”  
动手捂住莫德雷德嘴巴的是亚瑟王，男性的那位。他很自然地直接把挣扎不休的莫德雷德往女性的自己怀里一丢，阿尔托莉雅下意识接着抱住，莫德雷德顿时陷入安静。  
三秒钟后，她用头盔遮住了自己通红的脸。  
“不能用我们的认知来判断被扭曲的莫德雷德，”罗曼医生努力掰回话题，“如果这里的莫德雷德拥有高文一样等级的灵基，那么她的战斗力远高于正常的从者。我们必须做好同时面对三个以上破格的圆桌骑士的准备。”  
“圆桌骑士极少一起行动，我是说，并肩作战那种。至少我从未听说。”咒腕提出。  
“但我们不能排除他们互相利用或者齐头并进的可能。”罗曼医生平静地反驳，“毕竟，我们救走了被他们的王选中的人。”  
萨利雅。  
“那些骑士大概很乐意抓住她然后回去领赏吧？”牧羊人领会了罗曼医生的言下之意。  
“我们不能等他们找到村子，”罗曼医生指出，“先前布置的陷阱只能使用一次。”  
“主动出击？”押沙龙微微挑起一边的眉毛。  
罗曼医生轻轻点了一下头。  
“事先声明，如果和守门那位一个等级，对上任何一个圆桌骑士我都只能拖一阵，”押沙龙相当直白地表示，“我没有获胜的把握——除非跟你组队。”  
阿拉什瞧了瞧站在一起的押沙龙和医生，又看看身边的牧羊人。虽然咒腕老哥一直在往那些有名的兄弟里面猜，但这长得一看就是一家人的三位，关系确实相当微妙。  
看上去枪兵和医生更像是一个妈生的，射手像是后来居上的小老婆生的。  
“……如果需要分三路的话，我、咒腕、枪兵最好分开，这样每一路都有熟悉附近地形和路线的人，”阿拉什表示，“而且，村子里得留人。”  
“最好的情况是，罗曼医生能尽快解决第一波来袭的敌人。”咒腕侧身看着魔术师。  
一番商议之后，罗曼医生、押沙龙和菲尼克斯一队，凭借菲尼克斯的速度，主动迎击第一波来袭的敌人。大卫、咒腕和贝德维尔一队，在罗曼医生无暇分身的时候迎击第二波敌人，立香、玛修和阿拉什留守村子，预备支援。  
“说起来，不能把他们丢到地底下吗？”大卫打了个响指吸引正对面罗曼医生的注意力，“丢天上可能摔不死，丢水里可能游上来，我就不信丢进底下一千米他们还能活着爬出来？”  
罗曼医生无奈地摇摇头，“每一次施放空间魔术都要经过大量的计算，以从者的敏捷和速度，有了防备之后很难捕捉目标。而且，我们的目的是尽可能地削弱圣都的有生力量，难得主场优势在我们这边，不能放他们走。”  
罗曼医生的态度十分坚决，“他们要为无辜者的血付出代价。”  
有一瞬间，押沙龙觉得耶底底亚的神情很像大卫王——他儿时所知的那个还没有老糊涂的大卫王。想到这，他没控制住看了牧羊人一眼，又匆忙移开视线。  
牧羊人含笑的绿眼睛，太熟悉了。  
迦勒底那边，帕拉塞尔苏斯又语气平缓地给出了一些关于兰斯洛特、莫德雷德、崔斯坦、高文和阿格规文战斗习惯的信息，甚至包括对贝德维尔战斗习惯中破绽的提示。押沙龙、咒腕、阿拉什都听得非常认真，贝德维尔却陷入了震惊。  
是谁，如此了解圆桌骑士们？他不认为另一个莫德雷德会如此细致地洞察好几位圆桌骑士连他们本人都未必清楚的细微习惯。  
玛修轻手轻脚地绕到他身边，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“稍后，能跟我单独说几句话吗？”  
她的眼睛是金色的。

站位的大概示意图：  
玛修 医生 押沙龙  
咒腕 盾 贝德维尔  
阿拉什 大卫 立香


	165. 第六特异点26

“我们接到的命令是抓住反叛者，没有必要跟难民纠缠。”为首的骑士沉稳地吩咐。“这不是王的命令，而是来自阿格规文的命令，没有必要为此多费功夫。早点解决，然后返回圣都吧。”  
“但是，他们劫走了那位被王选中的——”  
兰斯洛特轻轻地摇了摇头，“我们出发的最晚，骑士。莫德雷德卿和崔斯坦卿都比我们早离开圣都，他们才是执行任务的主力。”  
“我们只要在莫德雷德卿和崔斯坦卿形势不利时予以援手，协助他们完成任务便可。骑士王会嘉许我们对同胞的友爱。”  
“是！”  
湖之骑士举目望向连绵的山峰。重甲的骑兵在山间行进相当困难，就算是非人的士兵，行动也快不起来——毕竟他们骑着的马都只是普通的活着的战马。  
“进军。”兰斯洛特下令。

陷阱被触动了。  
罗曼医生匆匆通知了一声，让咒腕组织村民们各自隐藏，然后和押沙龙一起踏上菲尼克斯的脊背。罗曼医生用魔术隐匿了菲尼克斯和他们的身形，但他和押沙龙还是能看到彼此的。  
罗曼医生的脸色算不上好。  
“怎么了？”押沙龙问。他已经绑上了罗曼医生给的发带，多余的头发被收起来，只留下短短一截——没错，是跟罗曼医生一模一样的发型，只有押沙龙的鬓发更长些这点儿区别。  
“我们先前布下的陷阱，应该是被拆了。看。”  
罗曼医生向不远处的山谷一指。  
飘扬的旗帜上，是红色的龙，和斩断龙之颈项的红色闪电。  
这大逆不道的旗帜属于游击骑士莫德雷德。  
她第一个抵达山中，也第一个发现罗曼医生他们伪造的村庄。但她根本没有走进村中，而是隔着二三百米，直接魔力外放，一剑劈向大地。她没有什么理由这么做，她只是在那一刻突然想要劈一剑，于是她就这么做了。  
罗曼医生辛苦布置的术式炸成了烟花。  
“哈——？”莫德雷德用剑挥开迸溅的魔力和沙石，“本来以为中了头奖，结果就是这么个玩——”她的话没有说完，本能的直觉就让她下意识地后跳。  
日光之下，有比太阳更明亮的星辰从天而坠。罗曼医生最近陨星术用得非常顺手，一击之下十几个肃正骑士直接融化在星光里。  
莫德雷德抬手，魔力外放扫向空中，“混账——想愚弄我？做梦！”  
菲尼克斯直接缩成麻雀大小，躲开了莫德雷德的袭击。押沙龙双手握住长枪，借着重力直接刺向莫德雷德，缠住了她。同时，菲尼克斯又重新变大，向下冲刺了一小截，接住用魔术减缓了下落速度的罗曼医生。  
普通的肃正骑士完全没有莫德雷德那样远程攻击的能力，一个个在罗曼医生的魔术下化为光点消散。另外一边，莫德雷德已经在押沙龙的阻拦下陷入激怒。  
“绊脚石就该滚开啊！！！”莫德雷德气得要死。  
正面作战时，押沙龙的力量确实弱于拥有红龙血脉的莫德雷德，战斗的技巧也略逊一筹，但这差距也没大到会被莫德雷德迅速打败的程度。押沙龙跟莫德雷德过了几招之后，凭着被耶底底亚buff过的A+敏捷，开始放风筝式地骚扰莫德雷德的行动，根本不跟她硬碰硬，一杆银枪被甩出了花，仗着枪比剑长，尽往莫德雷德的脚踝、腿弯、后腰、后颈、手腕、臂弯这些关节招呼。反正他的任务只是帮耶底底亚拖时间。  
“啊——我受够了！敢阻碍我的敌人，格杀勿论！”莫德雷德后撤，双手举起王之剑。克拉伦特的剑刃在阳光下闪过一道冷光。  
“吾非王，而是步王后尘之人。为了王之安宁，驱除一切敌人——”叛逆骑士的魔力暴涨，宝具真名的解放条件已经具备。暴戾的魔力已经呈现为肉眼可见的洪流，王之剑已经化为黑红。  
押沙龙试图攻击莫德雷德的手腕，却被汹涌的魔力弹开。  
“——向端丽的吾王发起叛——呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
罗曼医生的眼睛变成了金色。  
四之戒指，汝当安息。  
在宝具真名解放的最后一秒，莫德雷德突然失去了对自己魔力的控制，巨量魔力的反噬之下，莫德雷德整个人都被包裹在黑红的火焰中。在叛逆骑士的痛苦哀嚎声中，押沙龙迅速撤出一段距离，稍微松了口气，然后对着徐徐落地的罗曼医生竖起大拇指。  
与莫德雷德同来的肃正骑士已经被全数消灭，束缚的术式也把莫德雷德从头绑到脚。  
押沙龙轻轻吹了个口哨。这才是对敌人的做法嘛，相比之下当初他手腕上的一小条跟笑话一样。  
罗曼医生伸手接住菲尼克斯，然后走到兄长身边，平和地看着神色屈辱、咬牙切齿地瞪着他们的莫德雷德。  
“她看起来——”押沙龙抬起食指，点了点自己的太阳穴，言下之意，脑子不怎么正常，有点疯。  
罗曼医生看了他一眼，表示知道。  
罗曼医生上前一步，面向蹲跪在地上的莫德雷德。先前战斗的时候，罗曼医生和押沙龙未发一言，现在他终于有与对方交谈的余裕了。  
“莫德雷德卿。”罗曼医生开口。  
迦勒底也有一位莫德雷德。他不想杀她。

山之民的村落里，罗曼医生、押沙龙和菲尼克斯走了没多久，立香突然感觉到，她那个陷阱被触动了。  
“那个陷阱”指的是她在亚撒老师的远程指导下，在离村子有一段距离的地方埋下的陷阱。  
原材料出自罗曼医生之手，他拿了魔猪的头骨，抽取了概念，做了个猪形使魔。罗曼医生只是随手、习惯性地这么一搞，弄出了个极端低配的简化版魔神。  
正经的魔神都是天使、半神这个级别的，罗曼医生新做出的这个只会哼哼、刨地、打滚，又脏又臭的野猪直接击溃了菲尼克斯最后一点自制力。菲尼克斯彻底气炸了，用麻雀大小的体型追着罗曼医生绕着村子跑了半圈，把罗曼医生的头发叨下来好几根。最后还是亚撒老师把菲尼克斯安抚下来，然后他让立香把那只野猪拿去废物利用。  
山顶上，阿拉什和大卫两个射手一起望向远处半山腰那一片尘土飞扬和人仰马翻。来袭的肃正骑士并不知道自己是触发了魔术陷阱，只当自己遭遇了野生的魔兽。  
立香选的这地方也太远了点。  
“偷人头去？”牧羊人对着咒腕哈桑摇摇手指。  
“我们两个先去，”咒腕看了看贝德维尔，“我们行动快，脱身容易，如果能把他们引向魔术师和枪兵他们那边更好。你留在这里，万一有找到村子的——”  
银臂的骑士点了点头表示明白。  
咒腕和牧羊人走了没多久，阿拉什就看到了西方升起的狼烟。


	166. 第六特异点27

“我们去通知罗曼医生？”玛修十分紧张，“菲尼克斯——”  
“不成，”阿拉什干脆摇头，“假村子的位置应该也能看到狼烟，他们没有立刻飞过去，说明他们无暇分身。”  
他并没预料到，莫德雷德一剑下去陷阱炸飞，山峰发生了滑坡，恰好把西边村子的方向挡住，罗曼医生在山脚下视线受阻，根本没看见狼烟，他还在试图劝服莫德雷德。  
“虽然百貌大姐挺擅长拖时间的，但按她的个性，能点燃狼烟已经能说明问题的严重性了。我们必须去支援。”大英雄皱起眉头。  
“如果菲尼克斯在，我们就能飞过去了。”玛修握着盾，说完抿了一下嘴唇。  
“哦，对啊！还有这个方法——可以一口气飞过去。”大英雄信心满满地笑道。“问题是谁去，我肯定得去，然后村子里还得留人。”  
“贝德维尔卿留下。”立香抢在前面说，“我和玛修过去，玛修擅长防御，只要拖到罗曼医生脱身就行。”  
——罗曼医生说过，骑士贝德维尔的银之臂，每一次使用都会燃烧他的灵魂。  
“这里就拜托你了。”立香干净利落地决定。“那么，阿拉什大哥，你说的飞过去是指——？”  
几分钟后，立香木然地拉上斗篷的帽子，把魔术礼装的物理防御性能开到最高档，从背后抱紧了玛修的腰，然后用魔术把自己绑在玛修身上——用的还是那个奥尔加玛丽教她的、锁日记本的魔术，只不过这次黏合的不是书页也不是帐篷的门，而是她和玛修。  
“看来，不是开玩笑的样子……”玛修抓紧了巨大的“箭矢”，震惊地喃喃自语，“这比亚撒医生收藏里面守城用的强弩还夸张啊！”  
“抓紧了！我们会以时速三百公里的速度飞至少二十公里，也就是四分钟！中途掉下来的话，我也不知道会摔到什么地方！闭上嘴，小心咬到舌头！”  
立香把头埋在玛修肩头——阿拉什大哥你为什么这么熟练啊！！这个巨大的基座你是什么时候准备的啊？你不会是想这么干很久了今天才找到机会吧？三百公里时速持续四分钟，怎么听起来是匀速的吗？这么大的箭矢受到风阻难道不会减速吗？而且一分钟五公里，那岂不是六秒钟就五百米了？？？  
玛修紧张地低头检查了一下芙芙，它已经钻进了口袋最深处。  
这一支巨大的箭矢被射手送上了天。  
立香完全无法形容这是什么样的感受——尽管魔术礼装的保护下她其实没有受到太强的冲击，但这种毫无保障地被当成箭矢射出去的飞行，和安全地被菲尼克斯背着的飞行差距实在太大了！  
玛修在基座撞到地面坠毁之前松开了手，魔力外放降低速度，立香配合着她短暂地反向瞬移了几次，增加了缓冲的距离，终于以比较平稳的方式落地。  
立香解除了把自己和玛修粘在一起的魔术，脚步虚浮地扶着玛修的肩膀。  
这种体验她不想来第二次！绝不！！！

西边的村子里只有百貌的哈桑一位从者。  
由于先前在沙漠里罗曼医生无意中破坏了她的计划，百貌对罗曼医生仍然保持着抗拒的态度。虽然先前布置陷阱的时候她没有拒绝帮忙，但她拒绝了罗曼医生前往她的村子，也拒绝了罗曼医生给的联络术式。  
暗杀者不希望迦勒底有追踪她的能力，她信不过“那个魔术师”。在她眼里，毫无魔力波动的天然隐匿才符合暗杀者们的生存之道。  
“你们——你们是怎么发现这里的！”百貌的哈桑分裂出数十个个体，试图拦阻列队前进的肃正骑士们。  
“这有什么困难吗？”湖之骑士面色平淡地一剑挥下，斩破了百貌的一个分身，“你以为亚瑟王的骑士是你们那种只会胡乱挥舞砍刀的所谓军人吗？”  
搜索敌人的踪迹只是领兵作战的基本功。尽管山中老人作为从者隐匿的本事确实一流，但村子里的居民都只是普通人。  
“……可恶……”  
“认清现实，放弃抵抗吧。如果你老实地交代圣祓选中的那位女子的下落，以及其他反抗从者的位置，我可以放弃清理这个村子里的普通人——尽管没了你他们无法活太久，终归是比今天就身首异处要强。”  
百貌放出了更多的分身。  
“我遵循王的旨意抓捕反抗者，冥顽不灵的抵抗只能招致更悲惨的结局，无论你如何决定，我都会奉陪到底。”  
兰斯洛特骑士平静地回身向后刺穿了偷袭他背后的一个分身，做了一个手势。包围村庄的肃正骑士们训练有素地迅速变阵，由守转攻，缩小包围圈。  
“哈！你们这些渎神的屠杀者，抓捕？别逗我笑了！就你们那比最邪恶的魔鬼还残暴的王——”  
“住口！”  
兰斯洛特击杀一两个分身根本不影响百貌继续嘲讽。  
“用那种圣裁杀死无辜平民的人，能称得上王吗？”  
“确实。我效忠的是亚瑟王，而不是狮子王。”兰斯洛特停下脚步，双手持剑立在胸前，“但是，我的任务就是抓捕反叛者——你的大道理，留到王的御前再说吧！”  
他明明知道“王”的错误，却依然助纣为虐。  
“你们已经无路可逃了，乖乖束手就擒吧！我没有那么多时间浪费在你们身上，继续抵抗的话，无论是谁，我都不会手下留情！”  
肃正骑士已经与手持武器或农具的村民交手，而普通人面对肃正骑士根本没有抵挡之力。  
兰斯洛特抬起剑，放出一道魔力。  
百貌下意识地想要躲开，突然察觉身后就是村民，只得硬生生凑过去接。她的动作晚了，剑光擦着她的胳膊掠向她背后的方向。  
突然出现的盾牌挡住了剑光，  
“啊——真是够了！”玛修以她能发出的最大音量怒吼，“骑士兰斯洛特，你给我适可而止！！！”  
不知何处飞来的魔术箭矢刺穿了几个肃正骑士的要害。持盾的少女也突入了正面战场。  
“对无辜之人举起武器，你还算是骑士吗！”  
十字盾直接撞上阿隆戴特，迸溅的火花划出好几道弧线。  
“王做出了错误的判断，你明知这一点，却不纠正，你还算是王最敬爱的骑士吗？！”  
湖之骑士从十字盾的侧面看向玛修的脸，紫色的眼睛惊讶地睁圆。  
“等等！你难道是——！”  
他知道这个表情，还有这个语气！  
“我已经不想再听你大放厥词了，骑士兰斯洛特！现在，”玛修把盾向上甩，逼得兰斯洛特不得不后退，她却没有追上去，而是原地站定。  
“我正式向你提出决斗！”  
玛修的眼睛已经完全变成了金色。她深深地吸了一口气，放低了音量，不知对谁说了一句：“不，让我自己来——”  
一个身着黑色盔甲的银发少年出现在盾的前面，他双手持剑端立，没被刘海挡住的那只眼睛里的怒火几乎要灼伤兰斯洛特。  
“赌上加拉哈德这个名字，我现在就要斩断圆桌的不净！”  
躲在不远处的立香非常及时地用了一条令咒增强了少年骑士的属性。她看了看满天飞的百貌，在剑与剑硬碰硬、响彻山谷的背景音中，看着玛修，她正挥舞盾牌帮加拉哈德清场，逐个击飞试图凑过来帮兰斯洛特骑士的其他肃正骑士。  
立香沉默了。嗯……她的从者也分裂了。


	167. 第六特异点28

牧羊人隐藏在山间的阴影里，小心观察着。  
重甲骑兵威力最大的攻击方式是列队冲锋，但是，面对五米多高、横冲直撞的巨型魔猪，整齐列队集中在一处等于找死。  
虽然这玩意儿只是所罗门随手做的，还是个半成品的废品，但它体积增加到了原来的七八倍，眼睛、鼻子、咽喉、关节这些原本能称为弱点的地方也不再畏惧物理攻击，而且，它还具备基本的思考能力和计算能力。  
他家的倒霉孩子还是很有本事的。  
巨大魔猪在原本就崎岖不平的山道上横七竖八地犁开一道道深深的沟渠，马匹根本无法在这种路面上迅速行动，大部分肃正骑士失去马匹的机动力之后行动越发缓慢。不过，因为魔猪夸张的体重，它很难转向，撞一次之后必须花一段时间才能转身，肃正骑士们就是再笨重也比魔猪灵活，于是他们抢在魔猪转身时上前攻击，魔猪冲锋前尽可能快速地分散开来，降低被撞飞的可能性。  
魔猪体积就算再大，能近身攻击的空间也没有多大，还要预留躲避的空间，所以真正能攻击到它的只有不到十个肃正骑士。其他的肃正骑士只能远远散开——巨大的震动也惊动了其他魔兽，这块地已经乱成一锅粥。  
大卫在自己的装备储备里翻了翻，拿出了弓。  
他其实不太擅长射箭。  
上次罗曼医生接收补给的时候，也收到了大卫点名要的护指。传统的类似金戒指的护指，以及可以像纸一样薄薄地贴在手指上的魔术礼装等各种样式都有。  
大卫欣然选择了后者。创可贴大小的布条贴在手指上就化成了银色的花纹。他重新戴好护手，  
在功能过于齐全的现成箭矢里翻了翻。  
嗯……只看这一堆花样百出的魔术箭矢，就知道他家的倒霉崽根本不是什么乖宝宝。  
亚撒绝对不会把能和“狠毒”、“缺德”沾上边的战术武器提供给所罗门或者玛修。牧羊人也知道他在亚撒心里是个什么形象了。  
牧羊人面露遗憾地略过标着鲱鱼罐头、天降正义和烟花洗地的几枚箭矢，捡起一根标着“绝对伏特加”的半透明的箭矢。牧羊人感受了一下风向，搭上箭矢，拉弓，调整角度，射向天空。  
透明的箭矢在半空化成粉末飘散。  
牧羊人无声地对咒腕哈桑做了几个手势。咒腕的身形和气息都消失了。牧羊人等了一会儿，他没有咒腕那么强的抗药性和抗毒性，贸然进去自己中招就不好了。  
牧羊人继续扒拉着他的箭矢储备。嗯……有些不像是倒霉崽崽的风格，大概是那个炼金术士的作品。这个危险的感觉……该说不是一家人不进一家门吗？  
……说起来，这里真的只有肃正骑士吗？

迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒不得不停下计算。  
作为示巴焦点的立香，突如其来地急速移动了二十多公里，直接导致亚撒原来的数据模型没法再用，他不想停也得停。他还没完成对耶路撒冷的测绘，不过多少有了个大概的猜想。  
亚撒放弃了进行不下去的工作，注意力转向对立香的支援。  
加拉哈德气得亲自出来跟亲爹干架的时候，亚撒并没有感到太多意外。纯洁正直的少年骑士会感到愤怒很正常，与这边的父子大战相比，亚撒更在意立香的数值。  
往常清理特异点余波的时候，立香会频繁更换跟她一起去的从者。以她们战斗的强度，立香根本不可能靠自己支持如此巨大的魔力消耗，只能依靠迦勒底的能源。魔力的补充需要时间，从者们都是分期分批地在迦勒底“充满电”，在特异点消耗殆尽之后换人。  
唯一依靠立香供魔的是玛修。玛修自己也有出色的魔术回路，平时立香和她自己两个人供应一份灵基基本够用，立香接受了魔术“刻印”移植之后就轻松一些了。  
但现在，加拉哈德卿跟兰斯洛特正面作战，魔力输出的功率和玛修平常的状态根本不是一个级别！  
“立香，开始‘吃糖’，立刻！”  
——可是我感觉魔力储备还好。这么想着，立香却没有任何迟疑地在隐蔽处取出帕拉塞尔苏斯的特制补给。比米粒稍大的小药丸被两个一组包装成类似成板胶囊的样式，只要掰下来包装就会自动解体，非常方便。  
这种事情上她没有必要进行任何质疑，亚撒老师不会出错。  
“按两粒、四粒、八粒、八粒、八粒、十二粒、十六粒的数目，每隔一分半吃一次。”亚撒语速极快地嘱咐。  
确实，立香还没有感觉到魔力的快速消耗。加拉哈德并不直接消耗立香的魔力，他和立香之间还隔着一个玛修——跟立香签订契约的是玛修。  
玛修开始还以为手臂不太用得上力是因为加拉哈德独立行动，很快她就纠正了自己的认知。她迅速地由攻势转为守势，护卫着村民，攻击肃正骑士的任务交给百貌哈桑。  
在玛修主动从立香那里汲取魔力之前，立香补充魔力造成的溢出直接填补了玛修的魔力储备。紧接着，玛修接到立香的暗号，提盾击退了眼前的肃正骑士，看准时机，持盾冲锋，直接撞上兰斯洛特的剑刃。  
“速战速决！”玛修头也不回地扔下一句。  
“——这是决斗！”湖之骑士横过剑脊，左手按住，双手抗住玛修的盾牌，又惊又怒地瞪视着少女。  
“我跟加拉哈德哥哥共用灵基！”玛修怒目而视，扬起盾牌，然后用盾牌下面的尖端冲着兰斯洛特的脸怼下去。  
她能感到一样的愤怒。  
她看到逃离故土死于沙暴之中的人。  
她看到牧民变成强盗，活人变成羔羊。  
她看到手无寸铁的难民，怀抱着希望赶赴圣城，然后被肃正骑士割下头颅。  
因为他们被狮子王裁定并非纯洁无辜之人。  
她看到在贫瘠山中挣扎求生的山之民，被肃正骑士追杀。  
她看到明知狮子王实行暴政，却不质疑、不纠正、顺从于恶的兰斯洛特骑士。  
他明明知道——！  
她感到悲伤。  
她也感到愤怒。  
“如果！你！”玛修挥盾的动作越发凶猛，“脑子！不清醒！就！让我！用盾！拍到！醒！”  
她与加拉哈德共用灵基，但现在少年骑士独立出现，她的肢体已经没有加拉哈德的本能辅助。  
但这并没有减弱她的攻势——她被加拉哈德教得很好。  
被打断了决斗的加拉哈德重新双手握剑，加入了战局。  
纯洁的骑士眼中的怒火已经不似先前那般猛烈，甚至他的嘴角已经露出笑意。  
“速战速决！”他回应了少女先前的呼唤。

山顶上，红发的圆桌骑士垂目看着脚下半山腰处的村落，眼神在禁止翻越栅栏的木牌停留了一瞬。  
他轻声叹了一口气。


	168. 第六特异点29

“为何要反抗命运呢——”红发的骑士轻声自言自语，“这毫无价值，惶惶不可终日的苟延残喘——着实让我感到悲哀。”  
崔斯坦并不清楚那个被劫走的、王选中的纯洁之人的模样。他本以为靠近之后对王标记的感应会更清晰，但进入村子范围之后那点模糊的感觉反而消失，现在看来是落空了。  
他只知道那个人是带着孩子的女性。  
“人生无常——如此无可奈何。”  
那么，就先把男人都杀掉吧。  
“命运总会追上你们的。”  
红发的骑士轻轻拨动了琴弦。

“……所以，我希望你好好考——！”罗曼医生话说到一半，突然一扭头。  
村子的防御被触动了。  
罗曼医生脸上温和诚恳的神情变了。笑意从他脸上消失，那双绿眼睛只剩下里面一片澄澈的光。被拘束的莫德雷德仍未放弃反抗，他每一秒都能感受到她在提高魔力外放的输出，试图挣脱束缚——或者自毁。  
“跟我去见真正的亚瑟王，或者死。”罗曼医生语速加快，吐字清楚地说。  
菲尼克斯已经自动自觉地变大，活动了两下翅膀，准备起飞。  
“哈哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈。”莫德雷德双肩不住地颤抖。  
——真正的亚瑟王？  
——真正的亚瑟王早就被我杀、死、了！  
有谁比她更清楚呢？那位真正伟大、高尚、纯洁的王啊——  
“你开什么玩——”  
罗曼医生伸出一指，转身直接跳上菲尼克斯的后背。押沙龙匆忙跟上去，还没站稳，菲尼克斯直接振翅起飞。  
罗曼医生伸手拉了押沙龙一把。  
“村子出事了？”押沙龙抬起胳膊挡着风。菲尼克斯飞得太快了，耶底底亚看上去非常着急，连布置个防风魔术的心情都没。  
罗曼医生点点头。  
从者灵基被击溃后散逸的灵子被他们远远抛在背后。

贝德维尔听见了尖叫声。他提起剑，快步冲向声音来处——他只看见被切开的帐篷和飞溅的鲜血。  
没有敌人的踪影。  
——他知道是谁。  
“崔斯坦——！残害手无寸铁的人民，你还算是骑士吗！”  
贝德维尔举目搜寻着射手的痕迹。  
红发的射手停手了一瞬。虽然在圣城面前已经远远地看到过了，不过，他还是有些遗憾。  
“竟然是你，贝德维尔卿。这一切都仿佛在梦中——”  
崔斯坦仍然在自言自语。他的目光在慌乱躲避的人群中搜寻，试图找到“带孩子的母亲”。  
嗯……女人也有不少，不太好分辨，不过小孩子的身形还是很显眼的。  
红发的骑士手指触及了妖弦，但还未等他拨动弓弦，身经百战积累的经验给了他警示。  
崔斯坦向侧面跳。  
一枚魔术箭矢擦身而过，在他身后远处炸出一个大洞。  
对面山顶，牧羊人一击不中，迅速地转移位置。崔斯坦的动作只慢了一点点，妖弦发出的攻击就炸碎了大卫原先站立的那块石头。  
虽然扔下咒腕一个有些抱歉，但他溜回来是对的。  
牧羊人一手拉着斗篷，一手在箭筒里抽出第二支标着RPG的魔术箭矢。斗篷附带的魔术礼装功能已经被激活，光学迷彩遮掩了他的动作。即使对方是视觉极其敏锐的射手，在扬起的尘土中寻找比变色龙伪装得还好的牧羊人也很困难。  
牧羊人迅速地抬手，拉弓，放出了第二枚箭矢。他不能给对面那个正经射手反攻的余裕。牧羊人抽出第三根标着RPG的箭矢，继续转移位置，同时在心里叹了口气。  
他真的不擅长射箭。要让他拿石子儿打个水漂还差不多。  
牧羊人可不想跟著名的妖弦崔斯坦比谁射的准。  
他攻击的手段比对面那个正经射手要强些。但是，即使他的箭矢会在击中时爆炸，牧羊人的前四箭也都没命中目标。  
好在牧羊人的干扰也使崔斯坦没法再顺利地攻击村民。贝德维尔已经奔上山顶。牧羊人重新扒拉起了箭筒。  
贝德维尔已经和崔斯坦面对面了，似乎在激烈地彼此质疑。  
牧羊人举着弓瞄着红发的骑士，想了想，放下弓，瞄向地上的石头。

他们曾是同僚。  
他们曾是朋友。  
所以，更加无法原谅。  
贝德维尔面向崔斯坦，举起了银臂——紧接着，视野中的亮光吸引了他的注意力。  
太阳高挂在天上，然而，那道亮光比太阳更加刺目。  
“——！”  
纯净的光芒湮没了远处山顶的狼烟。  
“美丽吧？然而，无需任何理由，无需任何艳茹，如此美丽的存在，却如此悲伤……”崔斯坦说完，静静地望向西侧的天空。  
“——什么？”  
“那是圣裁。是来自吾王的悲悯。”崔斯坦的脸上毫无笑意，“是彻底的，不留一丝痕迹的净化——”  
等等。  
射手超人的视力让他发现了不同寻常的东西。

迦勒底的管制室内，原本盯着立香数值的亚撒突然发现了一点异常。  
虽然他暂时搁置了对圣城数值的计算，但示巴的观测没有停止。屏幕上的某个数值突然暴涨了五位数。  
难道是最近示巴功率一直开得太大了，过载烧坏了？  
不对。  
亚撒捕捉住了那一闪而过的灵感。几乎是同一瞬间，亚撒调动了几乎全部的精神力和魔力，高声咒令。  
“【玛修，加拉哈德，展开宝具】！”  
原本举剑攻击兰斯洛特的少年骑士因为魔法使强力的控制魔术停下动作。加拉哈德的脸上露出了错愕的神情。他手上的剑消失了，原本在玛修手上的盾出现在了他的手上。  
他双手持盾，稳稳站住，对面的湖之骑士似乎十分惊讶，没有趁机进攻。  
少年和少女一齐开始了解放宝具的咏唱。  
“这就是能治愈一切伤痕，平息一切怨恨的，我等的故乡——”  
加拉哈德“自发地”展开了宝具。他想起来了：亚撒王对玛修下过更改寿命极限的“诅咒”，某种意义上，玛修完全受他控制，与玛修分享灵基的他也间接受亚撒王控制。  
但是少年骑士并没有感到厌恶——他能感受到强制控制他和玛修的精神力中包含的焦急和惊惧。  
“显现吧，已然遥远的理想之城！”  
白垩之城拔地而起。  
湖之骑士双手持剑，错愕地看着持盾立在城外的亲子，和他身后的少女，以及，他们身后的城——比耶路撒冷新建的卡美洛更真实，更熟悉。  
这是要做什么？  
兰斯洛特看着少女按住了加拉哈德的肩膀。  
下一秒，圣裁之光从天而坠。


	169. 第六特异点30

月亮升上了天顶。  
罗曼医生终于完成了阵地的修补和调整，回到村子里。  
他去看了一下立香和玛修。菲尼克斯不错眼地守着她们，就像当年守着还是婴儿的亚撒。  
她们都累坏了，尤其是玛修。以活人的身体承载从者灵基负担太重，何况玛修的身体本来就称不上强健。罗曼医生无声地检查了一下玛修和立香的数值，悬着的心稍微放下来一些。  
他轻手轻脚地出了门。  
守夜的押沙龙在山顶跟他打了个招呼。罗曼医生也懒得爬山，用魔术慢悠悠飘了上去。他到山顶的时候，押沙龙已经找了块相对平整的大石头坐着，正在向他招手。  
罗曼医生在兄长身边坐下。押沙龙非常自然地抬起左臂绕过罗曼医生后颈，搭在他肩膀上。  
押沙龙感觉到他的身体僵硬了一下又重新放松。  
押沙龙挪开眼神，避免耶底底亚被他盯着不自在。  
他的目光落在山脚下那形状无比规则的环形深坑上。先前，菲尼克斯及时带着他们飞回咒腕的村子，耶底底亚抗下了第二发圣裁。入侵村子的崔斯坦吃了大卫一发宝具，趁乱逃走了。  
立香和玛修那边，虽然成功抗住了圣裁，但她们没能拦下兰斯洛特，村子也毁了。  
这次百貌哈桑没有拒绝魔术师的帮助。她带着村民搬了过来。在耶底底亚的增益魔术助力下，他们花了七八个小时就走完了五十公里山路——虽然距离只有二十公里，但普通的村民完全无法承受大英雄阿拉什的直线路径。  
等到都安顿下来，已经是深夜了。夜风里传来村民隐约的低泣，和噩梦中恐惧的呓语。  
目睹过圣裁的人很难再坚持下去。就算抗得下极端得气候、抵挡住野兽和流寇的侵袭，不知何时，圣裁就会从天而降，带来灭顶之灾。这来自天上的神罚，又让他们如何躲避呢？就算躲过这一次，那下一次呢？  
是神发怒了吧。是我们犯了罪吧。是神要毁灭这世界吧。  
押沙龙见过太多面向耶路撒冷跪着死去的信徒——还没等野兽来分食，他们的尸体就被烈日烤得萎缩成奇怪的形状，蜷缩在地面上，被沙土半埋起来。  
这片土地上没有希望。  
押沙龙呼出一口气。耶底底亚坐在他身边，脸上和眼睛里都没有笑。  
押沙龙闭上了眼。手臂微微使力把耶底底亚拉近些，用自己的脸去蹭了蹭弟弟的脸。他并不能乐观地笑出来，也说不出什么漂亮话来安慰人。  
不过……  
“耶底底亚。”  
“嗯？”  
“我已经看过太多次圣裁了——太多了。”  
罗曼医生被押沙龙搂着不敢动，只有手指不安地活动了一下。押沙龙靠着弟弟的肩颈，声音很轻，但足够清晰。  
“幸好有你。”

立香醒了。她没有做噩梦，也不是睡够了，只是有些渴。她就着菲尼克斯手里端着的杯子喝了点水。  
玛修在一旁睡得很沉。芙芙窝在玛修枕边，睁开一只眼睛瞧了瞧，又闭上了。  
菲尼克斯试图把立香塞回被子里，但她披上了衣服，比划着手势，意思是想出去走走透透气。  
菲尼克斯露出了不赞同的神情，但还是帮她穿好衣服和斗篷，放她出了门。  
立香走到平台边上。月光很明亮，村子外围被圣裁冲击后形成的环状深沟清晰可见。  
她安静地看了一会儿，目光转向近处。  
玛修画的那个禁止翻越栅栏的牌子，上面沾上了些污渍。  
是血。  
立香掏出了小刀，轻轻一推，刀刃弹出。她一只手扶住牌子，一手用刀一点一点地把那些污渍刮掉。  
“晚上好，御主。”有人轻声在她身后不远处提醒。“夜里风凉。”  
立香保持着姿势回头，发现是加拉哈德。少年骑士的气息并不像大卫、押沙龙她们那样凝实，他给人的感觉更像是水里月亮的倒影。  
“我再呆一会儿就回去。”立香稍微停顿了一下，“你好，加拉哈德卿。”  
这算是他们的第一次正式见面了。  
“您好，御主。”加拉哈德保持着跟贝德维尔如出一辙的礼貌。  
立香收起小刀，把木牌扶正。“……你也早点休息吧。”  
“感谢您的关心。”少年骑士一板一眼地回答，“但是我现在不能休息，会影响玛修的睡眠质量。”  
他面上并无端倪，内心却不平静。无论他是否回到玛修躯壳里休息，只要他放任自己的情绪，就有可能把玛修拉入噩梦。  
“那我先走了。”立香轻声说。  
少年骑士躬身向她行礼。  
立香对他露出一个笑容，提了一下不存在的裙摆，向他回了个屈膝礼。  
加拉哈德目送着立香的背影——她一向很坚强。  
平台的侧面，咒腕又一次叹气。  
“你有话就说，别吭吭唧唧的。”百貌没戴面具，从地上篝火的余烬里捡起一块未燃尽的木柴，丢向咒腕的脑袋。  
咒腕没躲，木柴磕在他肩膀上反弹，掉在地上。他旁边坐着的牧羊人、贝德维尔和阿拉什一齐看向走过来的立香。  
“怎么，睡不着吗？”阿拉什关切地问。  
“要不要我给你弹一曲？”牧羊人拿出了竖琴。  
“我睡过一觉了，现在还不困。”立香在百貌和阿拉什之间坐下。  
“……丫头，你有什么事吗？”百貌的语气算不上多和善。就这么一会儿功夫，百貌已经把面具又戴上了。  
立香睁着明亮的眼睛，平静地看着百貌哈桑，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“那你来干嘛？”  
“和你们一样。”  
虽然因为身体的疲惫睡了一段时间，但她无法继续安心入眠。  
“——立香。”亚撒的声音从手环中传来。  
“哎？你没睡觉去？”牧羊人惊讶地问。  
“没。”亚撒简短地答。两次圣裁之后，亚撒脸上什么表情都没有了。谁都没去劝他睡觉，别说菲奥蕾和奥尔加玛丽，达·芬奇和帕拉塞尔苏斯都没吱声。  
甚至盖提亚也没出言劝说。  
“有个好消息，崔斯坦的灵基特征数据也整理好了，以后我们可以在一定范围内追踪他。只要他敢再出耶路撒冷，我们就能找个机会把他送回英灵座。”  
说完，他看了一眼屏幕上的贝德维尔。  
“是时候睡觉了，立香。明天还有很多事要做。”  
“——好。”


	170. 第六特异点31

玛修在湿热舒适的触感中睁开眼睛。  
菲尼克斯正在用手巾给她擦脸——这是叫人起床的方法中最温和的一种。见她醒了，菲尼克斯把毛巾放到一边，拿出梳子给她梳头。  
平常她都是自己打理这些事情的，但今天玛修什么也没说，乖乖地坐起来，任由菲尼克斯温暖的气息把她包住。  
菲尼克斯把玛修的刘海儿梳到一边儿，露出眼睛和额头，然后放下梳子，捧住玛修的脸，用双手大拇指的指腹轻轻揉了揉她眼睛下面的地方。  
玛修昨晚睡得一直很浅，现在眼睛是肿的。  
菲尼克斯想了想，拿出了一个贝壳——或者说，用金子和贝壳做成的小盒子，用无名指的指尖沾了一点，抹在玛修的眼睛底下。  
玛修终于打起了精神。她向菲尼克斯道了谢，菲尼克斯轻轻亲了一下她的眉心，变回银蓝的鸟儿，蹲在玛修的肩膀上。  
芙芙蹿上她另一边肩膀，跟她一齐出门。  
银发的少年骑士抱着剑守在门口。  
“早安，玛修。”  
“早安，加拉哈德卿。”  
少年骑士的气息显得飘忽而不真实。  
“御主跟罗曼医生他们在谈话。”加拉哈德没等玛修提问，就向她解释了情况。他自然而然地跟玛修并排前进，步幅一致，先迈出去的腿都是同一侧。  
玛修没有说什么自己睡晚了对不起之类的话。她沉默不语，脚步没有犹豫。  
菲尼克斯自己拍拍翅膀，先飞出去，落在罗曼医生肩膀上。  
亚撒正在跟罗曼医生交谈。亚撒的语速很快，以玛修的希伯来语水平都不能分辨他说了几句话。立香在一旁做着运动，她开着翻译魔术也完全听不懂魔法使和魔术王讨论的到底是什么问题，不过通讯是以她为锚点，她只能在这陪着。  
罗曼医生的面色很凝重，回应的语速也很快。  
“他们在说耶路撒冷的事。”牧羊人悠闲地对玛修解释。他坐在草垫上，右腿压着立香的两只脚，方便立香仰卧起坐。“大概是在讨论如何拆了耶路撒冷上面那座城。百貌哈桑还在村里，其他人都去四周巡逻了。”  
昨天的异动让附近的魔物和野兽都躁动起来，安全起见，咒腕、阿拉什、押沙龙和贝德维尔都去清理荒野了。百貌哈桑在安抚刚搬过来的村民。  
“那我去帮忙了。”玛修跟立香打了个招呼。立香的仰卧起坐还没做够数，只用眼神示意了一下。  
“等等。”亚撒突然换了英语，“加拉哈德卿，你该休息了。”  
少年骑士直视着影像中的亚撒，点了点头。玛修猛然醒悟，向他伸出手，加拉哈德抬起右手放在玛修手掌上，他的身影逐渐消融。  
“别担心，他们两个交替休息效率更高。”亚撒安慰了立香一句，继续跟罗曼医生研究爆破方案。  
玛修活动了一下手脚。她并没有感到任何明显的变化——加拉哈德卿的灵基自始至终都留在她的身体里，先前自由活动的只是魔力的虚影。  
玛修四下看了看。  
她们住的地方并没有多少人留下，大多是去了村子另外一侧，帮西边村子刚搬来的人安顿。百貌的哈桑分裂出了几十个个体帮忙搭建帐篷，这种事她不想依靠魔术师。  
玛修向那边走过去。  
有个站在外围照顾老人孩子的女人看见了玛修，发出一声惊呼。玛修还没明白是怎么回事，那个来自西边村子的女人就跪了下来，匍匐着爬到她脚边，嘴里说着玛修听不清的话。  
玛修下意识地后退半步，弯腰想扶她起来，却被她勾住了脚腕。玛修身上穿着重甲，怕踩到她的手，僵住不敢动。  
女人低下头去亲吻玛修的鞋子，激动地、语无伦次地说着感谢的话。旁边的人也围了上来，跪在玛修面前，额头触地。  
“大家……不要这样，先起来……”玛修手足无措地陷在匍匐在地的人群里。  
“唉……”百貌的一个分身远远地看过来，叹了口气。“丫头，你当得的。”  
“大家起来吧，玛修姐姐不好意思啦~”鲁世德不知道从哪儿跑出来，从人群里挤过去抱住玛修的腿。萨利雅和原本咒腕村子里的其他村民也逐渐把跪着的人扶起来——在她们的认知里，这几位神使都害羞得很，稍微夸几句就容易脸红，太激动吓到人家就不好了。  
玛修一边跟鲁世德说着话，一边往百貌哈桑离得最近的分身处移动。  
“有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”  
“目前是没了，有的话我会直接叫你。”百貌用本体替代了分身，摘下了面具，直接面对玛修讲话。“你有什么不明白的吗？”  
“有。”玛修先应了一声，然后慢慢地琢磨着措辞。百貌也不着急，安静地等她想好怎么说。  
“大家……心情好像，还不错？”  
又一次被迫背井离乡，又有人牺牲，但是，这些新搬来的村民们情绪居然相当高昂。  
“因为活下来了啊。”百貌说话一如既往地直接，“你给了大伙儿活下去的希望。”  
“唉？”  
百貌没有立刻解释。她看着玛修银色的眼尾，浅淡的一点点妆显得少女的眼神越发清亮。这丫头是真的不明白。百貌确认了这个事实，耐心地解释：“之前从来没有人能从圣裁底下活下来。”  
“是……这样啊。”玛修看向热火朝天地重建家园的村民们。  
“而且咒腕这边粮食还挺充足，”百貌又摆出了“魔术师都很可疑”的表情，不过她的敌意已经差不多消失了。“估计今晚会有一场宴会吧。”  
“……宴会？”  
“劫后余生，又能吃饱，难道不是值得庆祝的事情吗？”  
玛修静静地站着，没再说话。她望向山脚。新种的鹰嘴豆已经成了苗。  
“原本我们打算不管能不能成都殊死一搏——毕竟我们是拖不下去的。”  
这没头没尾的一句话，玛修完全能够听懂。  
“但我们现在要好好计划一下，怎么赢，以及赢了之后怎么办。”百貌在她肩上轻轻拍了拍。“虽然我还是不信任不报真名的……不过敌人的敌人就是朋友。”  
“百貌小姐。”  
“嗯？”  
“其实你要是真的想问的话，直接去问枪兵，他应该会告诉你的。”玛修想了想，“他不报真名是为了避免不必要的麻烦和危险。”  
“——算了。”她总觉得这里面有点什么不安全的东西。“对了，晚上宴会，你要不要换一身适合跳舞的衣服？”


	171. 第六特异点32

立香做完运动开始练习魔术。  
亚撒仍然在跟罗曼医生进行学术性质的讨论。  
立香听不懂他们在说什么——每个字都能听清但连起来完全不明白，不过立香能观察到，他们的语速都放慢了，一个人说完一句话之后，另一个往往要思考很久才给出答案。  
亚撒甚至有精力分神看着立香练习，偶尔指点她一句。  
牧羊人不知什么时候溜走了，立香也没注意。不多时，大卫抱着一只纯白的小羊羔，乐颠颠地跑过来给立香看。  
“这样，抱着这里，手托住。”大卫让立香坐下，教立香如何用一只手抱稳软绵绵的小羊羔，然后把一个皮质的水囊塞进立香另一只手里。  
“这是……鹰嘴豆的豆浆？豆糊？”  
“嗯哼。”  
立香把水囊的开口凑近小羊羔的嘴巴。小羊羔乖顺地跪在立香腿上，被她托着脑袋，仰着脖子“吃奶”。  
小羊羔身上的膻味还不重，反倒带着点儿奶味儿，热乎乎软绵绵地卧在立香怀里。跟抱着菲尼克斯的感觉完全不一样，这刚出生没多久的小家伙四蹄儿都不怎么协调，仰头吃奶的动作也颤巍巍的。  
“可爱吧？”牧羊人笑眯眯地问。  
立香笑着点点头。小羊羔吃饱了，安适地趴着，下巴搁在立香手腕上。  
押沙龙最先返回村落。他循着耶底底亚的气息走过来，先看到的却是抱着羊羔的少女，和蹲在她身边，用草叶逗弄羊羔的，牧羊的少年。  
押沙龙的脚步稍微顿了一下。他用眼神跟立香打了个招呼，无视了牧羊人，走向他的兄弟。  
耶底底亚面色非常严肃。他对面，那位“亚撒”的神色也不轻松。  
罗曼医生对着押沙龙点了点头，继续跟亚撒说话。他们的讨论似乎已经进入了结论阶段，而结果并不乐观。  
押沙龙打量着亚撒的影像。他看上去年纪不大，神色却过于稳重。  
“没有必要正面强拆，那只是‘万一’的情况。”亚撒试图宽慰罗曼医生，“卡美洛是推平了耶路撒冷之后出现的，地下的构造基本上还保留着，到时候先探查一下具体的情况，再决定如何剥离那座城吧。”  
“你说的对。但是我们还是不知道狮子王的性质——梅林还没醒吗？”  
“没有。”亚撒无奈地笑了，“我的御主啊，阿尔托莉雅自己都不知道是怎么回事，梅林就是醒了也不一定能指望得上吧？”  
罗曼医生听见那声久违的“我的御主”，有些不好意思。  
“抓一个圆桌骑士来拷问一下可能更有效。”亚撒补充，“兰斯洛特和特里斯坦的灵基特征数据都有了，只要他们出耶路撒冷……”  
亚撒的话音断了。  
他看见牧羊人抱着小羊羔，愉快地笑着走向押沙龙。  
——这祖宗又要撩闲了？  
亚撒对着罗曼医生比划了一下，罗曼医生猛地回头差点把脖子拧了。  
“可爱吧？要不要抱抱？”牧羊人把纯白的羔羊举起来，凑到押沙龙面前。  
押沙龙站着没有动。他的目光焦点落在软绵绵的羊羔上，小羊对着他咩了一声。  
押沙龙抬起眼，两双完全一样的绿眼睛对视着。押沙龙的眼神继续向上抬，看向天空。他吸了一口气，抬起手，把扎得过紧的发带扯开，缎子般顺滑的头发顺着他的肩背滚落下来。押沙龙伸手到脑后揉了揉，转身往罗曼医生走去。  
他背对着大卫，语气平淡地回答：“是可爱——但这也不影响你养肥了它，然后割了它的头，扒了它的皮，放了它的血，掏了它的内脏，再给它涂上香料和油烤着吃。”  
牧羊人眨巴眨巴眼睛，收回手抱紧了小羊羔。  
押沙龙再没看他。  
亚撒中断了通讯。  
罗曼医生有些忐忑地迎向押沙龙。押沙龙对他露出一个浅淡的笑容算是安慰。  
“没关系的，别担心。我都答应过你了，不是吗？”  
罗曼医生犹豫着点点头。  
“别管了。”押沙龙的神色十分平静，他还不至于拉跨到让弟弟来操心的程度。  
“……哦。”尽管仍然感到不安，罗曼医生还是应了一声。

夜晚来得很快。  
白天去清理荒野的从者们各自带回了新的猎物，村民们用尽浑身解数做出各种吃食，罗曼医生还用魔术加速发酵，做出了点奶酒和葡萄酒，量不多又寡淡，但这已经十分难得了。  
村子中间点起了巨大的篝火，庆祝劫后余生的幸运。  
罗曼医生慎重地表示拒绝跳舞——“我看看就好，真的。”  
押沙龙看着耶底底亚脸上如临大敌的表情，忍不住笑了。他也没逼着弟弟合群，而是非常自然地坐在耶底底亚身边，把弟弟手里的杯子重新倒满。  
大卫在人群的最中心，拨动琴弦流出欢快的音符。百貌、咒腕与阿拉什和村民们一起欢声笑语，贝德维尔和加拉哈德在人群外围，似乎在等人。  
他们在等立香和玛修。两个姑娘手牵着手走过来，所有人都眼前一亮。  
她们换了长及脚面、颜色鲜艳的裙子，袖子遮到小臂中段，外面罩着织绣的纱衣，盖住绘了花朵的胳膊和手背。  
立香的裙子是红色为主，玛修的裙子是紫色为主，菲尼克斯给她们上了妆。要说不完美的地方，也只有她们都是短发这一点了——不，短发也很好看。  
她们身上洋溢着押沙龙没见过的自由快活。  
“亚撒一直很宠女儿，”罗曼医生笑着解释，“他喜欢女儿胜过儿子。”  
在游牧为主的以色列，染料和布料都是珍贵的东西，大部分人穿的是未染色，短袖、长及膝的外衣。只有受宠的王子和公主才能穿长袖、长及脚面、色彩鲜艳的衣裙。  
押沙龙低头，看着陶土杯里面的酒。他的脸被篝火照亮，映在杯子里。  
——他也曾享受这份宠爱。还有……  
这不一样，押沙龙抬头，看向两个姑娘的头顶。  
至少那个让他不怎么喜欢的亚撒王真的很在乎女儿的喜乐和安危。  
加拉哈德牵起玛修的手，贝德维尔也向立香行了礼。两位骑士恪守着本职护卫着公主们走向那片欢声笑语。  
阿拉什拿着一大把肉串过来，塞给押沙龙和罗曼医生。波斯的大英雄毫不见外地坐下，分了一杯酒，一口喝干。  
面对阿拉什这样亲切随和的人，罗曼医生也很自在。三个人说笑了一会儿，押沙龙突然愣了个神没接上话。  
篝火旁边，大卫在跟立香跳舞，而玛修在拉着鲁世德转圈圈。  
“那个什么，”阿拉什犹豫了一下，还是诚恳地劝了一句。“难得能再见面，有些……过去的事，就让它过去吧。”  
毕竟他们这些从者都死了不知多久了。  
“以后不知道什么时候才能见面了，一家人还是能说开就说开吧？”  
押沙龙放下杯子，收回视线，面对着阿拉什。他钦佩这位大英雄的品格，也视之为友。  
“谢谢关心，但是，很遗憾。”他摇了摇头。  
“……亲兄弟有什么说不开的，实在不行打一架，该出的气都出了，也就过去了。”阿拉什苦口婆心地继续劝说。  
罗曼医生脸上稍微露出点尴尬。“那什么……”  
押沙龙平静地看着阿拉什，又摇了摇头，“我和他之间隔着我最爱的人。”  
阿拉什的表情十分生动——哦豁，兄弟争妻？那可麻烦了。  
大英雄表情明显得罗曼医生都能看出他想岔了.  
罗曼医生顿时陷入不知所措的困窘，他说也不是，不说也不是，手脚都觉得不顺，屁股也有些坐不住了。  
押沙龙当然也看得出来。他又倒了一杯酒，语气平淡地叙述事实：“我是押沙龙。”  
“——哈？”阿拉什没反应过来。  
“我是大卫之子押沙龙。”押沙龙重复。  
阿拉什猛地扭头看向远处的牧羊少年。  
“对，他是大卫，我是押沙龙。”押沙龙确认。  
阿拉什缓慢地转头回来看着押沙龙。  
“他玛死了——她到死都没得到她该得的正义。”押沙龙依然平静地说，“所以，我不能原谅他。”  
他这话像是对自己说的。  
阿拉什沉默着看了押沙龙一会儿，说不出话。  
“别担心，这不会影响我们夺回耶路撒冷。”押沙龙安慰道。  
阿拉什张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
罗曼医生不敢吱声，忐忑不安地一边抿着酒一边偷瞄着兄长的脸色。押沙龙回头凑过去用食指指背刮了一下他的脸，动作随意又亲昵。  
罗曼医生安分了。  
“呃——”阿拉什犹豫了一下才问，“那罗曼医生是你兄弟吗？”  
押沙龙点头。  
阿拉什询问地看了看押沙龙，又看了看罗曼医生。那意思似乎是想问，他是你哪个兄弟？  
押沙龙也询问地看了弟弟一眼，罗曼医生想了想，点头。  
“他是耶底底亚。”押沙龙语气中带着细微的自豪，这句话的语气更像是“他是我弟弟”。  
阿拉什陷入了一瞬间的迷茫。  
耶底底亚……等等，那不就是所——  
“就是耶底底亚。”押沙龙微笑着强调。“只是耶底底亚。”  
不知为何，大英雄在这位兄长的脸上看到了保护欲和威胁。  
阿拉什无比明智地用力点头。  
远处人群里，两个耳聪目明的哈桑石化了。


	172. 第六特异点33

阿拉什脚步虚浮地走了。  
押沙龙什么也没说，捡起石板上的肉串递给罗曼医生。  
——耶底底亚的神情有些不对。接过肉的时候，他笑得有些勉强，澄澈的绿眼睛情绪低落地垂着。  
“……”押沙龙抬起胳膊，搭在罗曼医生的肩膀上。  
“别想了。”押沙龙小臂上举，反手按住罗曼医生的头顶揉了揉，“都是你出生之前的事儿了，跟你没什么关系。”押沙龙生得高大挺拔，四肢修长，罗曼医生被押沙龙这么一搂，整个人都被挡住了。  
罗曼医生犹豫了一会儿，轻轻嗯了一声。他抿了一下嘴唇，偏头看向近在咫尺的、押沙龙的侧脸。押沙龙的目光没有落点，篝火的光亮透过跳舞的人群，间断地投射在他的脸上。  
押沙龙和大卫长得非常像，但他们其他方面很不一样。  
所罗门陪伴年迈的大卫王度过了十几年，直到最后一秒。大卫对所罗门并非毫无感情：身为父亲对儿子感到愧疚；身为年迈之人对年轻人感到羡慕和失落；身为王，对即将从自己手里接过、或者说夺走王位的继承人感到忌惮和防备。  
但这一切面对所罗门都成了空。  
牧羊人看似热情实则疏离，对“界限”的划定过于分明。所罗门已经成为了罗马尼·阿其曼，迎来了新生，那么大卫自然对待他和对待迦勒底的其他从者没有什么不同。  
相比之下，他跟押沙龙的交集更少。耶底底亚几乎没跟押沙龙说过几次话，内容也都是礼貌性的问候。他们年纪相差太多也没有什么兄弟情谊可言。  
但是押沙龙会挡在他前面保护他。  
理智的分析告诉他，这很合理。押沙龙本来就是个非常擅长交朋友的人，他会主动亲近合意的人。大卫之子的相同立场让押沙龙产生了额外的同情心，以及，押沙龙身为兄长的移情心理某种程度上起了作用。  
罗曼医生盯着押沙龙的侧脸：押沙龙是个非常好的人，他会保护无辜的弱者，所以，他会挡在我前面。  
……是这样的吧？  
罗曼医生感受着肩膀上的重量，不确定地瞧着押沙龙的脸。  
押沙龙生得非常像大卫，却比大卫更俊美。  
【在全以色列中，没有一人像押沙龙那样英俊，堪受赞美的，在他身上，自踵至顶，没有一丝缺陷】  
罗曼医生也说不上自己在想什么。突如其来的袒护让他有些受宠若惊。  
押沙龙感觉到弟弟的目光，收回视线。  
“耶底底亚？你在看什么？”  
“……没什么。”罗曼医生扭开头。  
“——嗯？”押沙龙含着笑，发出一个拖长的鼻音。  
“说了没什么。”  
“那么，你刚才在看谁？”  
“……”罗曼医生不自在地咬了一口肉，拒绝继续解释。  
他的耳朵红了。  
押沙龙无声地笑了，罗曼医生感到肩膀上传来的颤抖，闷头又喝了一口酒。   
押沙龙收回胳膊，同时收敛了笑容。耶底底亚脸皮薄不禁逗，惹生气了就不好了。兄弟俩有一句没一句地闲聊着，罗曼医生回话的速度越来越慢。押沙龙察觉到了这一点，放下杯子，侧身瞧了瞧罗曼医生。  
耶底底亚的脸颊红扑扑的，眼神也有些迷离。  
——不是吧，这点淡酒，就醉了？  
“耶底底亚？”押沙龙伸手晃了晃他肩膀。罗曼医生恍惚地看了他一小会儿，歪头，“嗯？”了一声。  
“你有感觉哪里不舒服吗？”  
罗曼医生眨了一下眼睛，非常努力地想了想，摇了摇头。  
“我送你回去休息好吗？”  
继续摇头。  
押沙龙沉吟了一会儿。  
罗曼医生自己慢吞吞地开口：“我只是反应变慢了，没有神志不清，所以，我没醉。”他的神色和语气都认真极了。  
押沙龙感觉自己胸腔里某些柔软的地方被戳中了。他露出一个无奈又纵容的笑容，“好，那我给你拿点别的喝，好不好？”  
“好。”罗曼医生上下点了一下头，把杯子交给押沙龙。“要蜂蜜水，三勺蜂蜜四勺水。”  
“好好好。”押沙龙笑着答应。  
蜂蜜这么宝贵的东西，咒腕的村子里是没有库存的，于是押沙龙去问了立香。等押沙龙拿着调好的蜜水（糖浆？）回来的时候，罗曼医生正气鼓鼓地瞪着牧羊人。  
大卫似乎在笑话耶底底亚的酒量。押沙龙脸上的笑消失了。  
立香本来跟着押沙龙后面过来想看一看医生喝醉的模样，见形势不妙，上去拉着牧羊人就走。  
在牧羊人半真半假的抱怨声中（“立香，难道我在你心里只是弹琴的工具人吗——”），押沙龙走到罗曼医生眼前，把蜜水小心地放在他手心里，确定他抓稳了，才松开手。  
罗曼医生坐着，仰头看着押沙龙，神情纯洁又懵懂。  
押沙龙那点儿不愉快都消失了。他心平气和地伸出手把粘在罗曼医生嘴角的发丝拨开。似乎是仰着头太费劲，罗曼医生伸手扯住押沙龙的衣襟往下拉。押沙龙顺势坐回原来的位置，但罗曼医生不但没松手，拿着杯子的另一只手似乎也想凑过来。  
押沙龙眼疾手快地挽救了那杯蜜水，在罗曼医生两只手的阻碍下，这动作变得相当有难度。  
“他没欺负我。”罗曼医生口齿还算清楚，语速却相当缓慢。  
押沙龙把杯子放到安全的地方，无奈地哄着。“嗯，我知道。”他只是无论何时都看那个人不顺眼而已。  
“他不敢欺负我的。他打不过我。”罗曼医生超级认真地对押沙龙说。  
押沙龙笑了。“对，耶底底亚很厉害。”  
罗曼医生高兴地笑了。他努力地思考了一会儿，神情变得严肃了一些，语速依然很缓慢：“我知道他的秘密，他不敢欺负我。”  
押沙龙轻轻眨了一下眼，起了坏心眼。  
“你知道他什么秘密呀？”  
罗曼医生定定地看着押沙龙。  
因为所罗门空无一物，大卫王反而得到了某种解脱般的自由——在大卫王最后的那段时间，他向不会谴责也不会泄密的所罗门倾吐了许多他以为永远不会说出来的话。  
所罗门成为了罗马尼·阿其曼之后，才有能力明白那些话的重量。  
“告诉我吧？我也想知道。”押沙龙笑吟吟地引诱，“他总是欺负我，你告诉我吧，我以后就不怕他了。”  
罗曼医生抿着嘴，好像是在认真地考虑要不要泄密。  
“告诉我吧，耶底底亚。”  
罗曼医生点点头。反正都关于押沙龙的，告诉本人也没什么。  
“他跟我说过，”罗曼医生似乎是在努力回忆，“他很后悔。”  
大卫王的悔恨太多。  
“很愧疚。”  
大卫王对不起的人太多。  
罗曼医生轻轻揪着押沙龙的衣襟。  
“他告诉我一定要杀死约押，因为约押让你流了血。”  
押沙龙的脸上失去了血色。  
“还有……他跟我说，为什么是我，不是你。”罗曼医生努力回忆着。  
在大卫王弥留之际守在他床前的，是不把任何人放在眼里心上的所罗门。  
“他跟我说了对不起。”罗曼医生慢吞吞地补充，“他想跟你说对不起，可是没来得及。”

拐角的阴影里，立香用斗篷蒙住了牧羊人的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 医生：哥哥太英俊了看到入迷.JPG   
> P.S. 无论是罗曼医生还是所罗门对大卫都没有儿子对父亲的感情，但是成为罗曼医生之后，他可以理解大卫的感情了。  
> 另外，大卫和亚撒不同。大卫认为罗马尼·阿其曼已经得到了新生，所以划清了界限。但对亚撒来说，如果罗曼医生不是所罗门王，那他就只是一个熟人或者普通朋友。  
> 实际上，大卫把医生当同事的态度，让医生感到很自在。  
> 押沙龙了解了罗曼医生的性格和情况之后，已经改变了态度，把弟弟划进需要被保护的范围，不想把耶底底亚掺和进来了。所以他说“不关你事”。  
> 被袒护的医生更加茫然且无所适从。  
> 即使他的名字是为神所爱，罗曼医生仍然对自己是否值得被爱没有信心。  
> 他没想做什么，也不知道怎么做，只能被动地被带着走。押沙龙问什么他就说什么，但是这和所罗门的问什么就答什么是不一样的。  
> 医生没有主动的“想让大卫押沙龙和好”的想法，也不是想要求押沙龙原谅大卫。他尊重大卫和押沙龙的感情和自由，但身为人的、柔软、甜蜜、善良的心，还是产生了些许期冀。  
> 大卫王不曾对其他人袒露过自己内心最深处的愧疚，只有所罗门知道。所罗门不会因为垂暮老人的忏悔而产生什么反应，但是罗曼医生会。  
> 下一章耶底底亚哭唧唧。


	173. 第六特异点34

押沙龙陷入了沉默。  
他先前确实对耶底底亚所熟悉的大卫王的暮年一无所知，但他并不会因为知道了那个人在临死之前感到后悔而对大卫王产生什么改观。  
押沙龙探究地端详着耶底底亚的脸。他的面颊因为微醺而泛着粉红，但脸上并没有什么特别的表情，只是非常平静地回望着，澄澈的绿眼睛就像镜子。  
于是，押沙龙试探着问，“那么，你希望……怎么样呢？”  
罗曼医生似乎是没能理解这个语焉不详的问题，脸上露出一点儿茫然。  
“你希望我怎么做？”  
罗曼医生的表情转为困惑。  
押沙龙思考了一下，换了个问法。  
“耶底底亚，你现在在想什么？”  
我现在在想什么？  
罗曼医生轻轻地眨了眨眼睛，慢吞吞地开口：“我想……”他似乎很努力地在思考，“我在想，你刚才问我的问题。”  
押沙龙失笑。  
罗曼医生终于回答了押沙龙那个“希望我怎么样”的问题。他看着押沙龙的眼睛，非常认真地说，“我希望你……高兴。”  
这次说不出话的变成了押沙龙。他知道耶底底亚保留着孩子般的纯挚，但是他没完全没预料到酒后吐真言的耶底底亚是如此的可爱。  
押沙龙是众星捧月、备受宠爱地长大的。他听过太多口灿莲花的赞美，享受过花样翻新的讨好。耶底底亚是第二个真心实意地对他说“希望你高兴”的人。  
罗曼医生垂下眼睛。他很喜欢押沙龙，他不希望押沙龙不开心。  
但是，他身边的人，都不会因为他而感到开心。  
大卫会表情古怪地对他说出真相，话语里夹杂着失望、愧疚和气馁。拔示巴会笑着摩挲他的脸，温柔地跟他说话，但眼睛里都是痛楚。  
他看过太多失望的眼神——来自父母、师长、兄弟、妻妾、子女、下属，他身边的所有人。  
但是，所罗门不理解，所罗门不在乎。  
押沙龙眼睁睁地看着耶底底亚的神情越来越低落，连忙伸出双手，按着他的肩膀。  
“我很高兴，”做兄长的语气非常认真，“真的。”  
罗曼医生眼神茫然地沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
所罗门不值得被爱。  
我不值得被爱。  
押沙龙发现自己的话好像没起了反作用。耶底底亚眨了眨眼，泪珠跌落，摔在他衣襟上，留下浅浅的痕迹。  
“都是，我的错。”罗曼医生咬了一下嘴唇，张开嘴，口型变了几下，愣是没出声。他闭上嘴，却因为鼻子不通畅而不得不重新张开嘴。  
他短促地吸了一口气，“都是我的错。”  
唯一完全明白所罗门本质却依然爱他的人是亚撒，但所罗门却在该死的时候毫不留恋地抛下他去死了。  
“都是我不好——”他哽咽着说不下去了。  
他这么突然地哭了，押沙龙也有点慌神。做哥哥的手忙脚乱地用袖子擦他的脸，却说不出什么有意义的安慰的话。  
“如果……不是我，亚撒根本不用遭那么多罪。”  
如果他当初没有把亚撒抱到身边抚养，那么亚撒作为亚比央的长子，罗波安的长孙，会名正言顺地继承王位，不至于祖孙父子相残。  
罗曼医生的声音细微又含混，夹杂着更微弱的抽噎，“如……不是我，亚撒他……本来……可以长这么……高的。但他只有这么一点，”他神情非常难过地在差不多嘴巴的高度比划，“明明是男孩子，比玛修还轻……”  
所罗门、罗波安、亚比央、甚至约沙法的身高都在一米八以上，只有亚撒一个一下子矮下去二十厘米。  
“他就这么……一点点大的时候，就被我丢掉了。”  
六岁的亚撒坐在他怀里的时候想靠着他肩膀都有些勉强。他的小星星像蜜糖一样甜，又聪明又漂亮，又贴心又乖巧。  
押沙龙有些懵。事实上，他根本没反应过来。耶底底亚的声音又低又含混，他很难辨别耶底底亚到底在说什么。  
“然后，我还……骗他。”罗曼医生的眼泪根本止不住，“我还骗他，都是我不好……”  
他根本不值得。  
押沙龙大致听懂了点，然后他也陷入了茫然。耶底底亚骗人？耶底底亚会骗人？？？  
“都怪我。”  
所罗门毫无牵挂地死了，留下了一大堆麻烦。他创造的使魔和魔术式，被他下了命令守望人理的发展，一但他所创造的魔术成为了祸患便予以修正。  
没有心的盖提亚，时刻注视着人类的悲喜，生出了怜悯之心。  
“绝对不会出错”的魔术式出了错。但那不是盖提亚的错——  
“是我的错。如果不是我，人理根本不会被烧毁。”  
魔术式只是工具。工具只需要听从命令完成使命。所罗门王是这么认为的。  
他从未正视盖提亚的心。  
押沙龙皱起了眉毛。“说什么傻话。”他给罗曼医生擦脸的动作变得不那么轻柔，也间接堵住了罗曼医生的嘴。“走，回去睡觉。”  
押沙龙把罗曼医生拉起来，强行架着往他们住的山洞走。他把罗曼医生按在地上铺着的铺盖上，转身想找个毛巾什么的。  
菲尼克斯撩帘子进来了——是菲尼克斯本人。  
他端着那杯被遗忘的蜜水。  
菲尼克斯把蜜水放在桌上，找出毛巾，没有递给押沙龙，他自己走过去单膝跪在罗曼医生面前，也不怕裙子弄脏。  
菲尼克斯的神情有些嫌弃，手上的动作却还算轻柔。  
押沙龙不打算抢这份活儿干，端着胳膊瞧着。罗曼医生茫然地看着菲尼克斯，眼泪稍微止住了一会儿。他努力盯着菲尼克斯，然后抬手抓住了菲尼克斯的衣襟。  
他似乎很喜欢揪着别人衣服说话。  
“是我的错。”他的声音很轻，“对不起——”  
“啊。”菲尼克斯敷衍地应了一声。  
“我对不起你，菲尼克斯。”罗曼医生清楚地叫对了名字。“我不该阻止你留在亚撒身边。我不该杀死你，又利用了你的尸体——”  
菲尼克斯的手停了。他似乎想说什么，又放弃了。他并不想跟喝醉的人掰扯。  
罗曼医生松开了手，眼神转向虚空。  
“我对不起你们——也对不起盖提亚。”  
“盖提亚？”押沙龙下意识地重复了一遍这个没听过的名字。  
“我的造物，我的魔术式——他替我承担了我的失误。”、  
罗曼医生澄澈的绿眼睛仍然注视着虚空。他清楚地、一字一句地补充——  
“还有我的罪孽。”  
罗曼医生的神情近似悲戚。  
“如果不是我，这一切都不会发——”  
菲尼克斯斯突然站了起来，用手堵住了他的嘴。  
“如果没有你，根本没有罗波安亚比央和亚撒。”银蓝裙装的美人一脸的不耐烦，他伸长手臂拿起那杯蜜水，怼到罗曼医生嘴边。“如果没有你，也没有盖提亚，人类恶照样会出现。”他按着罗曼医生的头，让他微微仰着脸张开嘴，“如果没有你，亚撒一睁眼就被大源占据死了。不许说话，喝水。”  
蜜水被灌进去大半杯，菲尼克斯松了手，把杯子放到安全的地方。  
“闭嘴，睡觉。”  
罗曼医生被他按倒在床上，用被子盖住。菲尼克斯瞧着罗曼医生抿着嘴唇想哭不敢哭的模样，突然感觉很累。  
“……要我请召亚撒过来陪你吗？”菲尼克斯放缓了语气。  
罗曼医生下意识地轻轻点头，又猛然醒悟般地用力摇头。  
菲尼克斯深深地叹了口气，直接用魔术强制罗曼医生入眠——他要是再跟所罗门较真，他就是傻子！  
押沙龙神色复杂地瞧了一会儿，轻声开口：“请问……”  
他的语气相当客气。  
“盖提亚是谁？”


	174. 第六特异点35

亚撒做了梦。  
并不是往常那种清晰的梦境，只是普通的睡眠状态下大脑不受控制的活动。某些模糊的形象快速地切换着。  
先是卡美洛地下耶路撒冷遗址灵脉和残余魔术构造的模型——他对着这个模型推算了这么多天，所有细节都一清二楚。然后，他又想起当年开始对耶路撒冷进行阵地作成的时候。  
罗波安时代的耶路撒冷，开始时跟所罗门王时代的耶路撒冷并无不同。  
亚撒的魂魄缓慢地在梦里的耶路撒冷中徘徊着。  
这里是王座厅，中央的天井采光很好。这里是连廊，墙角有一块砖看上去是好的，里面被他用魔术掏空了，为什么这么做，他已经忘了。这里是花园，旁边的小房子是花匠放东西的地方，先前他的小马被养在这里。  
是什么时候，耶路撒冷变了模样呢……  
应该是从埃及人攻进了耶路撒冷开始——  
亚撒睁开了眼睛。  
室内一片昏暗。床头柜上的人工精灵像是萤火虫一样缓慢地闪烁着细微的光芒。菲利普斯在他身边熟睡着。  
一切安好。  
亚撒一时失去了睡意。  
所罗门王死后第三百四十四年，尼布甲尼撒一把火烧毁了耶路撒冷。  
所罗门王死后第一千年，第二圣殿被罗马皇帝推平。  
这个特异点，凝聚了他太多回忆的耶路撒冷就埋在卡美洛下面——他十三岁时改变的灵脉，二十岁时留下的术式，三十岁时布置的诅咒——残损但不影响辨识的痕迹太多了。  
亚撒之后，再没有哪个魔术师能真正接管耶路撒冷。  
亚撒再睡不着了。白躺着也是浪费时间，亚撒干脆爬了起来，瞧了一会儿菲利普斯的睡颜，轻手轻脚地离开。  
亚撒在耶路撒冷里面匆匆梳洗了一下，直奔管制室。  
“莱昂纳多，考列斯，我提前来接班了——你这是什么表情？”亚撒警惕地后退半步。  
万能之人脸上不怀好意的笑容快溢出来了。  
“嘿嘿嘿——”达·芬奇抬着两只手，十指夸张地活动着，似乎表情已经不足以展示她内心澎湃的感情了。“快——来——求——我！”  
“呃……”亚撒下意识地后退半步，但他并不是真的有意躲开，还是被达·芬奇按住了肩膀。  
“求我呀~求我就给你好东西看嘿嘿嘿~~”  
跟达·芬奇一起值班的考列斯·弗尔维吉摘下眼镜，以完全不必要的速度擦拭着，显然他感到压力有点大。  
亚撒讶异地瞧了瞧达·芬奇的表情，想了想，配合地点点头，“请。对了，考列斯，你先去睡觉吧。”  
考列斯如释重负地道别，一溜烟地跑了。  
似乎是嫌弃亚撒答应得过于痛快，达·芬奇“啧。”了一声，“诚意呢？”  
亚撒笑了，“莱昂纳多，请告诉我，你为我准备了什么惊喜？”  
万能之人眯起眼睛乜了他一眼，指指操作台。  
亚撒走过去坐好，手指横着划过光滑的桌面，激活投影的键盘。达·芬奇坐回自己的位置上，偷偷调整管制室内的监控探头对准亚撒。  
开始时亚撒脸上还残留着面对达·芬奇时无奈的笑容。然后，他微微睁大了眼睛，神情平和，看不出什么波澜。  
因为是深夜，管制室里并没有把所有灯都打开。屏幕的光亮投射在亚撒的脸上，不停地变换着色块的明暗和颜色。  
亚撒平静地看完了达·芬奇保存的影像。银中带金的眼睛里含着笑，“莱昂纳多，谢谢你。”  
“你这是什么反应……”万能之人显然对亚撒过于平淡的表现很不满意。  
“嗯……正常的反应？”  
“哈？”  
“你觉得我应该感到意外吗？”亚撒笑着反问。  
“也是。”达·芬奇刚坐回去，就看见她面前屏幕上暂停播放的窗口突然消失了。  
“——亚撒？”  
亚撒十指飞快地清理掉了保存的录像和录音。  
“抱歉，莱昂纳多——这段不能留着。”亚撒笑眯眯地连监控也针对性地删掉了，他拥有管制室系统里最高的权限。  
亚撒微笑着目送达·芬奇气哼哼地“下班”离开管制室，默默地拿出了平板电脑，想了想，重命名加密隐藏一气呵成。  
他放下平板电脑，手放在胸口。  
“确实没什么好意外的嘛。”亚撒仿佛是在自言自语。“对，这个我同意——他就是什么都往自己身上揽，包括你的锅……”  
亚撒轻声笑了起来。“我明明说的是实话。”  
管制室里没别人，他也不怕被监控拍到，有时候心灵感应确实不如张嘴来得轻松。  
“他只是……呃。”  
亚撒的表情稍微显得有些尴尬。  
“怎么又说上我了——跑题了啊。不，我不这么觉得，”亚撒觉得有些饿，找出根能量棒，撕开包装，“人类毫无长进这句话也就你自己说说得了，”亚撒张嘴咬了一口，咀嚼的时候不方便说话，于是又改回了心灵感应。  
【王】-【统括局】：好吃吗？  
【统括局】-【王】：……你到底想说什么？  
【王】-【统括局】：三千年前可没有这么好吃的甜食。起码人类的厨艺是确实长进了。  
【统括局】-【王】：……。  
【王】-【统括局】：他不是想要修正你犯下的错误，盖提亚。他是想弥补他的错误造成的伤害——做错了事情要改正，盖提亚。  
【王】-【统括局】：自己犯下的错，自己改正。自己人犯下的错，帮着改正。自己改不了的错，自己人帮着改正。人类就是在不断犯错和改正中成长的。  
【王】-【统括局】：应该说是尝试和验证吧？积累知识，然后积累更多知识。人类的成长性就是这么回事。  
【王】-【统括局】：如果没有对未知进行探索，那就没有成长的空间。要求人类不犯错是不合理的——  
【统括局】-【王】：够了。  
盖提亚不耐烦了。  
【王】-【统括局】：——盖提亚？  
【统括局】-【王】：我提醒你个事实，达·芬奇是带着她的平板电脑走的。  
亚撒手里的能量棒掉在了桌面上。


	175. 第六特异点36

亚撒很快把注意力转回正事。他借助示巴的眼睛沉默地注视着山之民的村落。立香和玛修都睡得很香。亚撒确认她们的数值正常，重新校对了一遍各项参数，然后把焦点落在罗曼医生身上。  
罗曼医生也睡得很香。他侧身躺着，抱着菲尼克斯，身体随着呼吸而规律地起伏——跟普通的活人没什么区别。  
亚撒注视着罗曼医生的睡颜。他几乎是立刻就感觉到跟盖提亚的连接传来了混杂着不屑和不满以及些微醋意的微妙情绪，于是亚撒保持着平和的微笑，移开视线，继续读取观测的数据。  
山之民的村子里多了一个从者，是山中老人的增援。亚撒并没有过多注意新增的盟友，扫了一眼地图确认押沙龙和大卫保持着安全距离，就把注意力挪向了奥斯曼狄斯的领土。  
虽然这个特异点造成扭曲的并非持有圣杯的埃及法老，但毫无疑问这位法老也是迦勒底不得不铲除的敌人——奥斯曼狄斯总不会主动交出圣杯。  
棘手的是，示巴没办法直接观测奥斯曼狄斯的固有结界。要在埃及人的主场打败持有圣杯的法老，这个难度不比拔除卡美洛低。  
根据阿尔托利斯提供的情报——在魔术方面，阿尔托利斯的知识储备要比阿尔托莉雅强些，当然，也可能是因为梅林女士的魔术水平比咏唱时会咬舌头的梅林先生强些——亚撒构筑了光辉大复合神殿的灵基基础模型，结合他对埃及神系、神性和固有结界的认识，他开始推测奥斯曼狄斯领土的性质和强度。这就像是在做数独，通过已知条件补完全局。不过，不是九乘九这种简单的平面计算，窥测固有结界的真容时进行的运算量，大概是边长一万格的立方体数独的级别。  
亚撒正盘算着如何简化模型减少运算量，帕拉塞尔苏斯走进了管制室。  
炼金术士外衣只是披着，头发也散着，显然是醒来发现身边人没了，立刻就找了过来。  
亚撒回头，无辜地睁大眼睛，对帕拉塞尔苏斯露出一个甜甜的笑容。  
盖提亚在亚撒心底哼了一声。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯长长地叹了口气——他还能说什么呢？炼金术士把披着的外衣穿好，头发绑起来，走到亚撒旁边，凑过去亲了一口，然后把操作台上的能量棒包装纸捡起来。他的目光扫过屏幕，停在了某个窗口上。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯手里的包装纸落回了原来的位置。亚撒听见动静，抬头。  
炼金术士正看着新录入的从者的资料。这份资料大部分是达·芬奇完成的，亚撒刚才点开补充了一点数据。  
“她也是你熟人……？”亚撒问了一句，往前探了探身子。  
静谧哈桑。作为暗杀道具和兵器被培养的毒女。  
在东京的圣杯战争中，她对狂战士的御主产生了好感并杀死了他，后来，帕拉塞尔苏斯把尸体制作成人偶，送给了她。  
因为尸体是不会被她毒死的。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯的脸上已经彻底失去了血色。  
亚撒关掉窗口，站起来，扳过炼金术士的肩膀让他面对自己。  
“注意别让立香和玛修碰到她，她全身上下乃至体液都相当于毒的化现，触之即死。”帕拉塞尔苏斯低垂着眼睛，避开亚撒的目光。“……我去让奥尔加玛丽过来替我的班。”  
他挣开了亚撒的手。  
“不要让她知道迦勒底有我。”

罗曼医生睡到了自然醒。  
他闭上因为张口睡觉而变得有些干的嘴巴，脸埋在一片柔软中又蹭了蹭。  
好舒服……再睡一会儿吧……  
等等，这个触感？  
罗曼医生睁开了眼睛。  
他的脸正埋在菲尼克斯胸前，柔软的绒毛被他蹭得乱糟糟，而菲尼克斯弯着脖子，神色不善地低头瞧着他——尖尖的喙离他的脑壳只有大概一寸。  
罗曼医生下意识地松开抱着菲尼克斯的手，支起上身往后撤，正好撞到坐在他旁边的押沙龙身上。  
押沙龙愣了一下，笑了，伸手扶住罗曼医生。  
“醒了？”  
“呃，对不起——是的。”  
菲尼克斯在铺盖上站直，抖了抖翅膀，然后低头用喙梳理自己的羽毛。其实他大可以变成人形再变回来，但心理因素的作用下他还是选择自己梳理羽毛。  
押沙龙端详着罗曼医生的神色。  
“睡得好吗？”  
“很好。”罗曼医生点点头。  
“那就起吧？立香说有事找你。”  
“哦我马上——”罗曼医生开始穿衣服。  
押沙龙坐到另外一边的石凳上，若有所思地摸着下巴。看来，耶底底亚似乎不记得自己喝醉了之后都说了什么。  
“耶底底亚。”  
“嗯？”罗曼医生叼着发绳，两只手把头发往上拢，闻言扭过身子瞧着押沙龙。  
“没外人的时候，稍微练练酒量吧。”  
“——哈？”  
“或者，有外人在场的时候，别喝酒也行。”为人兄长的那位很耐心地规劝。  
罗曼医生动作停了。  
押沙龙板着脸努力忍笑。他看着耶底底亚先是瞪大了眼睛，然后缓缓地张开了嘴，发绳掉在了地上也不知道。  
“我怎么了？”罗曼医生僵硬地问。  
“嗯，也没什么。”押沙龙并不想给耶底底亚太多压力，“只是，男人酒量太浅总是不好的——”  
罗曼医生脸上的惊慌已经快溢出来了，“我是不是……做了什么……不该做的事情？”  
押沙龙再也板不住脸，笑了。“没，只是有点话多。”  
“我说什么了？”  
“没关系的。后半段菲尼克斯用了隔音的魔术，除了我和菲尼克斯没人听到。前半段倒是可能有人听到了，但是你也没泄露什么不该说的机密。”押沙龙坐回罗曼医生身边拍拍他的肩膀。  
“那个，”罗曼医生两只手按在铺盖上，上身前倾凑近押沙龙，急切地问，“我具体都说了什么？”他的头发失去了手指的阻碍自由地散开来，看上去蓬松又柔软。  
“你一点印象都没有了吗？”押沙龙似乎根本不觉得罗曼医生靠得这么近有什么问题，立起一条腿把胳膊肘放在膝盖上，面向罗曼医生。  
“嗯……”罗曼医生身体稍微后撤，变成跪坐的姿势。“我记得……你去给我拿蜜水，然后父亲——”  
押沙龙轻轻眨了一下眼睛，举起手做了个“停”的手势。“怎么换称呼了？”  
先前还是说牧羊人、大卫、射手这样的称呼啊？  
“啊？”罗曼医生愣了一下，想了想，“当时他是对所罗门说话来这？”  
大卫对他说，他当了那么多年的王，怎么这点儿酒量都没有。  
“而且现在也不用……隐瞒真名了……”罗曼医生瞄着押沙龙的脸色，发现押沙龙没有生气，就大着胆子补充，“如果他是以射手的身份与罗马尼·阿其曼对话，我自然会称呼他为射手。但是他以大卫的身份对所罗门说话——”  
那么，他当然要称呼大卫为父亲。  
押沙龙点了点头，表示明白。趁着耶底底亚现在清醒，他想确认一件事。  
“所罗门对你来说是什么？”  
这一句有点突然的问话让罗曼医生的态度迅速地转为认真严肃。  
押沙龙看着对方纯净的眸光，等着他的答案。  
“我的过去。”罗曼医生给出了答案。  
“好。”押沙龙认真地应了一声。  
罗曼医生的眼神露出了点困惑——这个好是什么意思？  
押沙龙笑而不语。  
“……所以，我昨天到底都说了什么？”罗曼医生伸出食指戳戳押沙龙的胳膊。  
“让我想想——”  
罗曼医生突然感觉头发被扯了一下。回头一看，菲尼克斯在他身后瞪着他。“你是不是没睡醒？用不用我帮你醒过来？”  
罗曼医生愣了一下，捂住自己的脸。他确实是睡傻了。他直接接收菲尼克斯的记录数据比押沙龙慢慢整理归纳要快的多——然后他握住菲尼克斯的手，被扔过来的数据包噎了个半天喘不过来气。  
押沙龙瞧着菲尼克斯“欺负”罗曼医生，没有插手。虽然菲尼克斯对耶底底亚很嫌弃，但是昨晚菲尼克斯照顾了他一夜——像是对待说不通道理的婴儿一样耐心又温柔。  
这大概是他们比较习惯的相处方式？  
罗曼医生以菲尼克斯的视角旁观了一下自己的醉态，慢慢地低头把脸埋在手心。大卫看见了，押沙龙看见了，立香玛修都看见了，那等于迦勒底也都看见了。  
罗曼医生绝望地想，我完了。——没脸见人了！！！！  
他的面颊和耳朵已经充血到自己都觉得热的程度。一只胳膊搂住了他的肩膀——这个触感，显然是押沙龙。  
押沙龙一手搂着罗曼医生，一手抬起来去揉他脑袋。他把罗曼医生拉向自己，跟他头挨着头。  
“别担心，”押沙龙的声音平稳而温和，“用不着把别人的事都揽在自己身上——谁的锅，谁自己背着。不是你自己做的事情，就不关你事。哪把刀子杀了人，也赖不到铁匠身上。”  
罗曼医生摒住了呼吸。他本以为会迎来兄长善意的玩笑话——他根本没想到押沙龙会说到这个话题。  
押沙龙闭上眼，嘴唇轻轻地碰触着罗曼医生柔软的头发。  
“你不是替罪羊，耶底底亚。”


	176. 第六特异点37

村子里的战斗人员聚集到了一起。  
“我们必将向圣都发起进攻。”百貌的哈桑摘下了面具。“‘我们’指的是被夺走了圣地、夺走了家人的人们的联合军，有曾经的军人，经商的旅人，也有拿起武器的牧民。届时，还请助我们一臂之力。”  
百貌的哈桑看向罗曼医生，而罗曼医生看向了立香。  
“没有问题，互帮互助嘛。”立香爽快地回答。  
站在百貌另一边的静谧看了看罗曼医生，又看了看立香，神色有些好奇。  
“攻城战与遭遇战完全不同，单凭从者的战力无法压制一座军事要塞的兵力，”亚撒把卡美洛投影在他们面前。“根据现有情报计算，圣都之中的兵力虽然不满一万，但周边的城堡和阵线也有数千的兵力，而且，圣都之中的士兵的战力是普通人类士兵的三倍。另外，据我推算，肃正骑士这种等级的，士兵，”亚撒没有使用自己更习惯的“使魔”这个词儿，“每天的产量可以达到至少三位数，攻城期间对方兵力突然出现四位数暴涨我也不会感到意外。”  
亚撒没有明着问的问题摆在他们面前：联合军有多少兵力？  
“现在，赞成进攻的村落只有半数，能够上前线的战士只有大约七千人。”百貌的脸色有些难看，但还是平静地承认。她看了看影像中亚撒的表情，又看向立香，“尽管如此，我们也不能再拖下去了。”  
“嗯……也不是没有好消息的嘛，毕竟我们这边从者比较多？”立香试图活跃气氛。  
迦勒底的立香玛修、罗曼医生、大卫，押沙龙，贝德维尔，阿拉什，以及咒腕、百貌、刚刚赶来的静谧三位哈桑，算九个人。卡美洛城中，狮子王、阿格规文、高文、崔斯坦、兰斯洛特，是五个人。  
“若是圆桌骑士参战，我、百貌和静谧加在一起，大概也只能应付一个。”咒腕认真地解释，“如同您先前所说，”也许是因为先前亚撒和罗曼医生一起教授山之民生存的知识，咒腕对亚撒的态度相当礼貌，“对于圣都骑士，最好的办法是各个击破，但是要进攻圣都，必然要在正门打败高文——”他看向罗曼医生。  
能做到这一点的，估计只有所罗门王吧？  
——虽然不知道罗马尼·阿其曼到底是拥有所罗门王灵基的人类（像玛修那样），还是所罗门王转世，或者是其他方式获得所罗门王的力量，他兼具从者和活人属性，拥有异乎寻常的强大力量这一点是客观事实。  
他们的反抗原本只是宁为玉碎的最后一击，但迦勒底的到来使他们看到了胜利的希望。  
“白天的高文卿是无敌的。”贝德维尔神情郑重地申明，“因为狮子王的祝福，他已经没有弱点了，正面战场击败他的可能性几乎不存在——”他也看向罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生却摇了摇头，“他已经有了防备，以从者的感知和身体素质，除非站着不动，空间魔术很难捕捉到他。”  
“单纯把敌人换个地方并不能带来真正的胜利，”牧羊人戳了戳空中的卡美洛投影，“我们还是想点办法彻底干掉他比较好吧？”他瞧了瞧静谧，突然把目光转向亚撒。“你不能诅咒他吗？”  
亚撒保持着温和的笑容，“不能。他受到的祝福会消除诅咒的效力。”  
“哦，那算了。”  
“我的毒，要接触才有效。”静谧的哈桑轻轻地开口，“或者在密闭的环境里。”  
沉默。  
“除非有特性克制高文卿的宝具，正面对战恐怕连缠斗都做很难吧。”贝德维尔低垂着眼睛，“如果兰斯洛特卿……”  
“是说阿隆戴特吗？”亚撒从记录下来的兰斯洛特的数据中提取出剑的影像，“因为剑刃永不磨损？”  
贝德维尔点点头，神情有些低落。“与高文卿正面作战，兰斯洛特卿是最合适的。”  
亚撒看向玛修，“加拉哈德卿，你认为我们有可能策反兰斯洛特骑士吗？”  
“我并不反对争取他的想法，也愿意尝试这样的计划，”玛修的眼睛变成了金色，神情十分郑重，“但是，对于结果，我无法给出乐观的预期。”  
少年骑士所附身的少女诚恳地解释：“那个男人……恐怕是一直沉浸在悔恨里，无论如何都不愿意‘背叛’第二次了吧。”  
玛修轻轻摸了摸盾牌的边缘，“还有一点。狮子王的祝福彻底消除了高文卿的弱点——那么，是不是可以认为其他圆桌骑士身上的祝福也有类似的作用？”  
沉默。  
“如果没有对付高文骑士的手段，我反对现在进攻耶路撒冷。”亚撒直视着罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生轻轻地眨了一下眼睛。  
在其他人说话之前，亚撒迅速地补充，“别忘了，我们不止狮子王一个敌人。”  
“还有埃及人。”牧羊人接着补充。  
押沙龙看着罗曼医生，目光转向亚撒，然后，顺着牧羊人的目光转向哈桑们。  
在迦勒底出现之前哈桑们就在准备反抗了，如果真的是只有这点儿实力，不可能是这样的态度。哈桑们还有底牌，却没告诉他们。  
押沙龙揣摩着众人的神情。亚撒或者耶底底亚，一定有对付高文的办法，但是他们也不说。  
大卫应该知道这一点……立香应该也猜到了。  
“我说……”沉默许久的阿拉什犹豫着开口。  
“不行！”咒腕激烈地打断了他，“禁止使用宝具！只有你，绝对禁止！”  
阿拉什无奈地笑笑，“我还什么都没说呢。  
“如果……靠我们没有足够的力量的话，也只能向那位大人求助了。”静谧轻轻地说。  
“静谧！”这次反应激烈的变成了咒腕和百貌两个。但是，他们的反应迅速地转为了消沉。  
“那位大人，是指……？”立香试探着问。  
三个哈桑一齐沉默。  
出乎众人意料，贝德维尔回答了她的问题。  
“亚兹拉尔之庙。那位大人，是指沉睡在山中的初代哈桑吧？”  
“你怎么会知道这件事？”百貌惊讶地抬起头。  
“在来到这里之前，魔术师曾经和我说过……”  
“梅林？又是梅林？”罗曼医生提高了音量。他突然冒出这一嗓子把押沙龙吓了一跳。  
“他都跟你说了什么？”  
贝德维尔一时不知该如何反应，迟疑了一小会儿，才语速缓慢地回答：“梅林法师对我说，若要与亚瑟王对抗，就去造访最初，也是最后的山中老人——”  
罗曼医生的右手拍在自己脑门上。  
他和亚撒最糟糕的猜测有了新的侧面佐证——圣城中的狮子王很可能拥有高等级的神性或者不死性。单纯的物理和魔术攻击可能不起作用，他们需要动用魔法或者概念意义上的手段。  
“确实，那位大人的话，高文之流不足为惧，”咒腕语气沉重，“但是，要唤醒他的话……”  
他不说了。  
“我还没来得及对你说呢，静谧。”百貌苦笑着对娇小的同胞解释，“咒腕，他是这个时代，现任的山中老人。你明白的吧？”  
“啊。对不起，我——”静谧捂住了嘴。  
“不要紧，这不是你该担心的事。”咒腕稳重地安抚道。“看来，我们需要进一次山了。”


	177. 第六特异点38

第六特异点38

要前往亚兹拉尔神庙，领路的咒腕是必须的。百貌要去联络其他村子，静谧和她一起走了。  
菲尼克斯已经变回了巨大的原型，站在山顶。  
“贝德维尔卿留下跟阿拉什大哥一起守着村子吧。”立香拉着贝德维尔正常的那只手臂，把他拽到阿拉什身边。  
立香发动刻印的魔术，拉着玛修的手瞬移到菲尼克斯背上。咒腕带着些敬畏看了菲尼克斯一会儿，凭着灵巧的神兽爬了上去，坐在玛修前面。他负责指路，坐在最前面视野比较好。  
立香瞧了瞧还站在地上的大卫、押沙龙和罗曼医生，又瞬移到了地面，伸手抓住押沙龙的胳膊，带着押沙龙回到菲尼克斯背上——按在咒腕旁边。  
“麻烦押沙龙大哥帮我挡挡风啦。”  
于是罗曼医生跟牧羊人只能坐在最后。  
菲尼克斯振翅飞上天空。他在村子上空盘旋了一阵，才向咒腕指出的方向进发。  
菲尼克斯的飞行相当平稳。  
咒腕忍不住感叹：“能飞真好啊……如果是在地面上走，这段路程至少要花两天。”  
现在看来，也许只需要几十分钟。  
芙芙从玛修斗篷领口伸出脑袋“芙”了一声。

地面上。  
“我猜，她已经知道了。”阿拉什拍了拍贝德维尔的肩膀。  
立香知道，那迦勒底的人肯定都知道了。  
贝德维尔神色很低落。  
“好好接受这份体贴吧。别勉强自己。”

目的地是险峻的山峰，没有合适的降落地点，所以立香他们稍微费了点功夫才降落在地面上——然后他们就被死灵包围了。  
“呃……”咒腕有些不好意思，“是神庙的防御机制。”  
因为不能造成太多破坏，罗曼医生动作有些束手束脚。玛修和押沙龙两个近战顶在前面，和咒腕一起清理死灵。立香侧眼瞧着端着胳膊走在她身边的牧羊人。牧羊人无辜地回望着她：“我不擅长射箭，怕误伤了人。”  
神庙门前的小道确实非常狭窄。  
——行吧。  
他们进入了告死天使的神庙。  
踏入大门的瞬间，玛修就忍不住握紧了盾牌，押沙龙也停下了脚步。  
迦勒底管制室里，亚撒迅速扫了一遍监测数据，没有发现异常。  
“好重。”立香的上臂和肩膀起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
没有魔力的波动，没有声音，没有光，只有一片沉寂的黑暗。她下意识地想点燃魔术的灯火，伸出的手却被罗曼医生握住。  
牧羊人大卫走向墙边，从支架上拿下一只未点燃的火把，伸过来。  
罗曼医生点燃了它，同时调整了立香的魔术礼装。菲尼克斯化作一道光消失——立香立刻感觉到后背靠近肩胛边缘的地方传来一阵暖意。菲尼克斯融进了亚撒老师移植给她的那条魔术回路。  
这里只有立香一个纯粹的活人——而这里是死的领域。  
“我们往前走吧。”咒腕轻声说。  
“提高警惕，迦勒底这边恐怕提供不了什么帮助了。”亚撒紧紧地皱着眉头。  
押沙龙沉默了一会儿，也从墙上拿下一只火把。玛修举着盾，挡在立香前面，大卫和罗曼医生走在最后。  
他们穿过厚重的石门，进入空旷的、隐藏于山体内部的神庙。  
六根两人才能勉强合抱石柱支撑着原型的拱顶，墙壁和天花板上有些花纹，押沙龙抬起火把凑过去想看得更清楚些。  
火把熄灭了。  
押沙龙下意识地想抓紧另一只手里的枪，但他的全身都没有力气，连呼吸都变得如此艰难。  
押沙龙松开手，火把掉在地上。  
他喘不过来气。他的神智已经陷入一片空荡荡的茫然，只有一丁点的求生本能在支撑着他不至于彻底失去意识。  
——我可能要死了。  
——我不想死……  
——救救我，我不想死……  
有人抱住了他，支撑着他的身体，用力按着他的后脑和脊背。  
押沙龙长大了嘴巴，终于浮上水面一般，深深地吸了一大口气。抱着他的手松开了，他下意识地也伸出手，却按在了墙壁上。  
牧羊人轻巧地一弯腰从押沙龙胳膊底下钻过去，背对着押沙龙，握紧了牧羊杖。  
立香听见咒腕倒在地上的动静，忍不住抓住罗曼医生盖住她眼睛的手——唉？  
罗曼医生的伪装已经被剥去，把她和玛修遮在手臂下的，是所罗门王。  
“魔术之王啊。”一个似乎有些年纪，低沉又洪亮的声音响起。“你为何而来。”  
所罗门听见了对方的文化，放下手臂。既然愿意交谈，那么立香和玛修暂时是安全的。  
所罗门王上前一步，走到立香和玛修前面。  
他注视着黑暗，平静地回答，“为修正我的错误而来。”  
沉默。  
押沙龙的眼睛终于能够重新聚焦了。他先是看了一眼所罗门王，然后转向大卫。  
牧羊人在发光。神明的祝福和加护以及强大的对魔力属性，让大卫免于精神威慑的影响。  
高大的、持剑的山中老人现出了身形。  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒死死盯着新出现的灵基数据，摒住了呼吸。  
——冠位灵基。他以前没有见过真正的冠位从者，但是，他知道，这是第一个。  
“初代大人——”咒腕匍匐在地。“我们打算与狮子王决战，然而面对太阳骑士高文，我们的战力不足。请务必——务必助他们一臂之力。”  
立香轻轻眨了眨眼。我们？他们？  
“你弄错了两件事。还是和以前一样目光短浅啊，咒腕。”  
“——？”  
“魔术之徒啊，”初代的哈桑拄着剑，幽蓝的魔力从剑中丝丝外溢，“尔等追求之物是那已经堕落为神的狮子王的首级，是，否？”  
立香全身一个激灵。魔术之王指的肯定是所罗门啦，魔术之徒那应该就是指我吧。  
“说实话，我不知道。”立香老实地回答。  
“唉？”咒腕抬起了脑袋。  
“不可能直接去杀见都没见过的人吧，起码要了解一下她到底为什么要这么做吧？”立香解释。  
“第二件事——战力不足，是否真的不足？”  
“这个我也不知道。”立香回头看了看所罗门，“虽然我知道王很强，”她像亚撒一样称呼所罗门，“但是我们完全不知道对方的实力到底有多高，又是因为什么具备这样的力量并扰乱人理。”  
“——面对圆桌骑士中的任何一人，我都有办法可想。”所罗门平静地表示，“然而，失去了注视过去与未来的眼睛，我无法看清狮子王的真面目。”  
占据着那双千里眼的、他的肉体仍然存在，这让身为从者的他无法动用这唯一一双注视过去、现在与未来的眼睛。  
“也无法保证贸然拔除狮子王之后人理能得到修复而不是彻底的毁灭。”  
所罗门再次上前一步。  
“为此，我希望得到您的智慧——和协助。”  
所罗门的话音刚落，立香也跟着上前，但她走了不止一步。她直接走到了初代山中老人的面前，距离只有不到两米。  
她仰起头，“王哈桑大人。”  
“前辈——”玛修有些焦急。这种称呼太随便一点了吧？  
“无妨。吾本无名，没有这些规矩。”初代的山中老人审视着少女的神情，“你有何话要说？”  
“我希望人理能被拯救。我希望人类能被拯救——包括这片土地上的人类。”  
她看过难民们怀揣着希望走向圣都，又在绝望中奔逃。  
“像罗、啊，所罗门王说的那样，我不希望看到无辜人流血。为此，我要到那圣城中去。”  
橘发的少女在黑暗中看不清什么，只能努力地辨识魔力的流向，尽量与王哈桑保持直视。  
“您愿意帮助我们吗？”  
“汝等守护人理之心，吾已知晓。但是，不知真面目便贸然进犯，是为无谋。”  
“您有线索吗？”立香双眼发亮地问。  
“沙漠之中埋藏的宝库里有你们想要的知识——其名为，阿特拉斯院。事成之后，吾将同赴战场，作为告天命之剑。”  
“那太好——”  
“咒腕，交出首级吧。”王哈桑上前一步，绕过立香。  
“唉？”立香愣住了。  
“是，”咒腕将额头抵在地上，“咒腕哈桑愿意接受惩罚。”  
“等等，王哈桑爷爷——！”立香慌忙扯住了王哈桑的衣摆，“为什么突然要咒腕大哥的脑袋呀？”  
不用说王哈桑本人，就连迦勒底的亚撒也被少女突然的称呼改变惊了一下。  
“吾乃山中老人中的山中老人，”王哈桑坚决地回答，“即为，斩杀哈桑的哈桑。当山中老人腐坏、堕落、偏离道路时，便是吾现身之时。”  
“是说，咒腕向您求助，等同于宣告自己的失败——吗？”所罗门平静地提问。  
“是。”  
“那么——您明知如此，却仍然带我们来到这里，是吗？”所罗门转向咒腕，继续提问。  
牧羊人叹息道：“早知道我们就不来了啊。”  
“你没有向他们说明。”王哈桑俯视着咒腕，“果然，你丝毫未变，总是早早放弃了！”  
“王哈桑。”所罗门的声音插了进来。“我有一个提议。”  
“如果是求情，大可不必——即使你是先知，吾等山中老人的规矩——”  
“并非求情，而是交换。”所罗门轻声答复。“死为终结。死后之人不会创造新的价值。我以有价之物，交换无价值的咒腕的头颅，如何？”  
“你欲以何物交换？”  
所罗门伸出了手。  
他掌心里握着小小的花束，花束里有大麦、小麦的麦穗，葡萄、无花果的枝条，石榴和橄榄的花朵。  
“这些作物，是在咒腕的村子里长成的。”  
“以后，还会有香柏树，桑树，芥菜，蓖麻，茴香，没药，橡树，歌斐木和皂荚木，也许未来还会有玫瑰花和百合花，当然也可能有荆棘和蒺藜。”  
但这一切需要咒腕的头颅在他脖子上。  
王哈桑伸出了覆盖着漆黑铠甲的手。  
所罗门王把小小的花束放在他手心。  
交易成立。


	178. 第六特异点39

初代山中老人应允了立香她们的求助，又提供了与狮子王真面目有关的新线索。  
一行人达成了目的，由菲尼克斯背着往回飞.这一次罗曼医生和押沙龙坐在最前面，中间是立香和玛修，咒腕跟大卫坐在最后——菲尼克斯认得来时的路。  
罗曼医生那副魂不守舍的模样让咒腕哈桑根本找不到合适的机会开口道谢。  
罗曼医生还在想王哈桑所说的话。  
——初代哈桑对迦勒底管制室中的亚撒发出了致命威胁。  
“豢养恶兽之人如不为恶兽所噬，则必与之为伍。如有一日恶兽出笼，吾之剑必将你与恶兽一同斩杀——”  
然后他们就被王哈桑驱逐出了神庙。所罗门甚至来不及为亚撒和盖提亚辩驳一两句。  
事实上，王哈桑说得没有错。按照盖提亚的逻辑，它做的是正确的事。所罗门相信盖提亚不会真的伤害亚撒，却对盖提亚会不会“改过自新”毫无信心。  
不在状态的不止罗曼医生。押沙龙因为刚刚的精神冲击受了很大刺激，目前正在因为自己的失态而生闷气。大卫伸脖子瞧瞧心不在焉的两个儿子，又瞄了一眼前面玛修肩头的芙芙，最后侧眼看看咒腕。  
这个特异点最大的祸患不是被盖提亚送来的圣杯，而是狮子王。因此，咒腕对试图烧毁人理的盖提亚并无详细认知，也没有太多敌意和怨恨。  
这省却了相当多的麻烦。  
“亚撒。”大卫突然开口，“你怎么说？”  
他替不知如何开口的玛修和立香问出了这个问题。  
“阿特拉斯院吗？”亚撒语气平淡地回答，“等你们回到村子里，立香召唤一下莱昂纳多吧。让她陪你们去。炼金术方面她来处理比较合适。”  
立香和玛修互相看了一眼，罗曼医生也从消沉中惊醒，讶异地回头看向立香的方向。  
察觉到耶底底亚动静不对，原本有些神不守舍的押沙龙也回头往后看，直接映入眼帘的，却是牧羊人清澈的绿眼睛。  
押沙龙避开了这双眼睛。  
立香大概知道为什么是达芬奇而不是帕拉塞尔苏斯的。先前亚撒老师通过菲尼克斯提醒她不要接触静谧哈桑时，告诉过她不要让静谧知道帕拉塞尔苏斯在迦勒底。  
好在迦勒底值班的人一天换三拨，跟立香说过话的有十多个人，哈桑们根本分不清一共有多少人。  
“不是啦，关于盖提亚。”牧羊人发挥了哪壶不开提哪壶的烦人功力。  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒一抬手，把盖提亚掏出来，变成小豹子的模样，两只手托住他腋下举起来：“怎么办呢，盖提亚，有人说你做坏事的话要连我一起收拾呢——”  
他眼里含着笑。  
小豹崽冷淡的金瞳注视了亚撒一会儿。  
盖提亚化作金色的粒子从亚撒手里消失，然后金发的兽以人形出现在亚撒背后。  
——以最接近他本质的、真实的形态。  
上身赤裸，金色的点点星光从肌肤向外散逸，又被隐形的魔术式阻拦。缠绕周身的符文细密到肉眼无法辨识的程度，和他的金发一起随着魔力翻腾。  
那是纯粹的力量。  
然而这汹涌如汪洋的魔力被亚撒拘束在小小的一个圈内，亚撒身侧两米之外，一切风平浪静。  
它甚至不曾尝试击破这牢笼。  
盖提亚站在亚撒身后，俯身，右手搁在亚撒肩头，指尖去碰亚撒的侧脸。  
“难道你也希望我为我犯下的‘错误’，去‘忏悔’、‘赎罪’吗？”  
亚撒仰头，对着天花板叹了口气。  
“如你所见，我们家盖提亚是个死脑筋的笨小孩，”亚撒言笑晏晏地对着立香那边说话，“所以做家长的就要辛苦些了——”  
给他作的祸收拾残局。  
“亚撒。”罗曼医生犹豫着开口。这一声呼唤中夹杂了太多复杂的情绪。  
这本是他的过错。  
盖提亚太清楚所罗门的脑回路了。就算他人理烧却的“伟业”不再继续，这个傲慢的、怠惰的王又怎么敢自大地对他的所作所为指指点点！  
“所罗——唔。”  
亚撒灵巧地翻身站起来，单腿跪在椅子上，抬手把一根能量棒塞进盖提亚嘴里。  
“稍等一会儿——”说完这句话，亚撒身体后倾关掉了通讯。他从椅子上下来，脚尖踢走椅子，站直身体仰头看着盖提亚。  
能量棒被盖提亚用纯粹的魔力蒸发掉了，连一点儿灰都没剩下。  
盖提亚瞪视着亚撒。  
亚撒能感觉到盖提亚的愤懑。该讲的道理早就讲过了，但改变观念是很困难的事。  
“——做家长的，”亚撒自顾自地、若有所思地开口，似乎并不是认真地对盖提亚讲话，“总是处于，希望孩子快点长大，和希望孩子别长那么快的矛盾中。”  
盖提亚微微眯起眼睛。他要生气了。  
亚撒的眼神重新聚焦在盖提亚脸上。  
然后，他笑了。  
亚撒踮起脚尖，抬起右臂搂住盖提亚的脖子，拉着他低头，嘴唇轻轻地亲了一下盖提亚的额头，就像他经常对约沙法做的那样。  
“别担心，做家长的不会因为孩子做错了事就想让他死。”  
就像他对约兰那样。  
就像大卫王对暗嫩和押沙龙。  
亚撒在盖提亚恼羞成怒之前松开手后退一步。  
“……我不想重复太多遍了，但是盖提亚你成长得真的，太慢了。”亚撒在盖提亚出声反驳之前伸出食指戳在盖提亚胸口。“我是说这里。”  
“人总会为自己的错误付出代价。”亚撒无奈地低声说。  
比如他愚蠢地追求了第三法，然后求死不得。  
比如菲利普斯被蛊惑着犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽，把悔恨刻进了灵基。  
比如，现在的所罗门王……  
是的，即使亚撒无条件地站在所罗门同侧，他也得承认，在盖提亚的处置上，所罗门的疏忽导致了严重的后果。  
“犯错这件事，就像欠债，早晚要还——”亚撒轻轻撩起盖提亚的头发，露出他的脸。  
“还得越晚，要支付的利息越多。”  
亚撒收回了盖提亚。  
凶恶的兽没有反抗，化作星星点点的金色与亚撒融为一体。  
——那是他的牢笼，也是他的归处。


	179. 第六特异点40

“Buon`giorno~立香~玛修~有没有想我？”万能之人热情地向少女们挥手。  
“达·芬奇亲！”  
立香和玛修围了上去，接受迦勒底“装备部长”的关爱——她们的魔术礼装在过于恶劣的环境下损耗得太快了，立香自己的动手能力有限，罗曼医生也不如达·芬奇擅长这些精巧细微的制作。  
押沙龙把询问的眼神投向罗曼医生。  
“啊——那是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，是非常优秀的魔术师，迦勒底的骨干。”  
“你说什么呢，罗马尼~”达·芬奇从立香和玛修中间探出头，“没有必要替我谦虚哟，发挥你的文学修养，真心实意地尽情称赞我吧~”  
“莱昂纳多……”罗曼医生无可奈何地笑了，“总之，是十分可靠的同伴。”他后半句话是对押沙龙说的。  
他在押沙龙脸上看到了揶揄的笑容。  
“……莱昂纳多是我朋友啦。”罗曼医生带着点儿抗议的语气解释。  
“是的哟~”达·芬奇从立香和玛修中间挤过来，右手搭着罗曼医生的肩膀。“你好呀，耶底底亚的哥哥君。”  
“莱昂纳多！”罗曼医生下意识往旁边一闪，抗拒地抬起胳膊，似乎是想阻止她的靠近。  
他的耳朵有点儿发红。  
押沙龙笑了——连令他烦躁的隐约头疼都忘记了。  
前往阿特拉斯院的人员并没有那么快敲定。当然，立香、玛修、罗曼医生和达芬奇是肯定要去的。  
“我建议大卫王留下，协助哈桑们组织军队。”亚撒提出。  
所有人一齐看向牧羊人。  
“我倒是没有反对意见，”牧羊人笑着说，“不过，这合适吗？”  
“有什么不合适的呢？”影像中的亚撒挑起一边儿的眉毛，“您是在指挥军队作战方面经验最丰富的人。”亚撒陈述着事实。“咒腕的哈桑，我相信你们在团结人民方面的力量，但是山中老人们应该没有多少领兵作战的经验吧？”  
论斩首行动的经验，哈桑们说第二没人敢称第一，不过，正面作战方面就——  
咒腕哈桑点点头表示认可。  
罗曼医生有点儿担心地偷瞄了一眼押沙龙的脸色。押沙龙给了弟弟一个安抚的笑。  
“在场有领兵作战经验的人，”押沙龙表示，“有我、贝德维尔骑士和大卫王。我输的比较多，不用考虑我。”  
他冷静到了令人害怕的程度。  
“贝德维尔骑士不合适，”毕竟他是圆桌骑士，很难真的取得山之民的信任，“如果山之民们知道率领他们夺回耶路撒冷的人是大卫王，估计也会欢欣鼓舞吧？”  
——大卫王。  
圣经中花了许多章节记载他的勇武，以弱胜强、以少胜多正是他的拿手好戏。  
亚撒说，论领兵作战，他们这些子孙，从所罗门王算起，全加上也比不过大卫王，这可不是什么玩笑话。  
“考虑到地域加成和对耶路撒冷特攻，没有什么不合适的。”押沙龙面色出奇平静。  
然而，他还是没有与牧羊人对视。  
罗曼医生的不安已经溢于言表。押沙龙侧身，抬手捏了捏他的手以作安抚——戒指还挺硬，咯手。  
亚撒板着脸。他的想法与押沙龙同步了：虽然大卫王做父亲不合格，但是他的本事不容置疑。  
“哈哈，那我可得努努力来回应……呃，大家的期待了。”牧羊人笑眯眯地回答。  
这个时候可不能逆着毛撸。  
于是，牧羊人、咒腕、阿拉什留下，立香、玛修、达·芬奇、罗曼医生、押沙龙和贝德维尔一起准备前往阿特拉斯院。  
当然，还有芙芙和菲尼克斯。  
“在不应当存在于此的埃及领土中，隐藏着更加异常的一块区域。”亚撒投影出示巴所能观测到的、第六特异点的地图，“很可能那就是阿特拉斯院。”  
“说起这个，亚撒你去过阿特拉斯院吗？”达·芬奇提问。  
“没有。”  
“唉？你连彷徨海都去过了，阿特拉斯院却没有？”阿特拉斯院研究的主题是世界的本质以及事象的变换，应该很符合亚撒的喜好啊？  
“我没有踏足过埃及的领土。”亚撒简短地回答。他一个以色列人，去埃及做什么？“总而言之，迦勒底对阿特拉斯院的情报很少，而且，进入沙漠之后，迦勒底无法提供支援，你们务必小心。”  
“——亚撒。”罗曼医生开口叫了一声。  
亚撒立刻把视线转向他，但罗曼医生没有立刻说更多的话。他沉默着思考了一会儿，“我觉得，我们有必要顺路去拜访一下奥斯曼狄斯。”  
“先解决圣杯吗？”亚撒迟疑了一下。他对光辉大复合神殿的模型推测才刚刚起了个头，奥斯曼狄斯手持圣杯，又在自己的固有结界里，就算他对所罗门王的实力无比信任，也得承认这战场条件非常不利。  
“不。我的意思是，借兵。”  
“——唉？？？”立香、玛修、咒腕、阿拉什、贝德维尔发出了惊讶之声的合奏。  
达·芬奇的眼睛亮起来了，押沙龙只看着罗曼医生等着他接下来的话，而牧羊人满意地笑弯了眼睛。  
“圣都与法老敌对，敌人的敌人就是朋友？”立香试探着问。  
罗曼医生微微露出了笑容，“奥斯曼狄斯在沙漠之中，放养着大量的斯芬克斯。”  
“对哦。”立香的眼睛也亮了起来。  
“有把握说服对方吗？或者说要先‘展示力量’？”牧羊人追问。  
“很可能还得打一架，但我认为奥斯曼狄斯是可以沟通的、贤明的王者。”罗曼医生认真地回答，“他与狮子王的僵持不可能一直持续下去，只要展示出足够的力量，我认为他会认真地考虑与迦勒底、山之民合作。”  
“可是，埃及人……”咒腕有些犹豫。  
“我们的目的是相同的，咒腕哈桑，”罗曼医生耐心地解释，“我们能够团结不同信仰的人民为夺回耶路撒冷而战，为什么不能接受埃及人的帮助呢？”  
亚撒短暂地反省了一会儿自己的先入为主和固执己见，然后改变主意，对罗曼医生的计划投了赞成票。  
不愧是公正贤明的所罗门王——吾王的视线不会被仇恨蒙蔽。  
亚撒并不知道，他和押沙龙的想法再一次达成了同步。


	180. 第六特异点41

进入沙漠之后，迦勒底无法继续为立香一行人提供支援。不过，百貌的哈桑托人带来了口信和简略的地图，给了她们一个大概的方向。沙漠之中有一处法老王很感兴趣却无法进入的遗迹。百貌的打劫行动进行过不止一次，押沙龙也参与过，他知道大概的位置。  
“近期遗迹附近有穿着斗篷的可疑人物出没……这是什么意思？”达·芬奇提问。  
“不清楚，那一带有许多斯芬克斯徘徊，我们从来没有真正进入过那片区域。”押沙龙摇摇头。  
菲尼克斯带着立香、玛修、达·芬奇、罗曼医生、押沙龙和贝德维尔飞进了埃及领土。他们在目的地范围的边缘停了下来.  
飞在天上可没法透过风沙寻找地上的遗迹。  
押沙龙和玛修走在最前，立香和罗曼医生走在中间，达·芬奇和贝德维尔走在最后。  
“能跟上吗？”押沙龙侧身问立香。  
“没问题，再快一点我也能跟得上，押沙龙大哥。”立香回答。  
于是押沙龙稍微加快了一点步伐，“绕过这片风沙墙之后就能看清了，大概还要走半个小时吧。注意保持体力。”  
立香点点头。  
“说起来，立香香，”达·芬奇戳了戳立香后背，“我有点好奇，你对称呼的判断标准是什么？”  
“唉？”  
“你叫约沙法也是‘大哥’吧？”  
罗曼医生噗地笑了。  
“呃——这个嘛——”立香含糊地应了一句。  
“约沙法是——？”押沙龙回头问了一句。  
“亚撒的儿子。”罗曼医生回答。  
于是押沙龙也带着点儿好奇回头看了看立香。  
“应该说是感觉吧。”立香眨了眨眼睛，“比如，押沙龙大哥看我就像看个小妹妹，所以我这么称呼。贝德维尔卿给我的感觉就是‘骑士’这个词本身，所以——”  
贝德维尔略微有些意外。他露出了稍微带着点害羞的笑容：“您过誉了，女士（Lady）。”  
“不要客气啦~”  
“这么说的话，”玛修也好奇地回头，“先前初代哈桑——”  
“对的，我感觉王哈桑爷爷看我就像看个小宝宝。”立香坦言，“明显地能感觉到那种上了年纪的老爷爷的包容和……嗯，慈祥？”立香不是很确定地回答。  
“这样啊。”玛修明白了。  
“其实玛修也一样吧？我称呼亚撒老师，但是玛修称呼亚撒‘医生’。”  
“是的，毕竟前辈来迦勒底之前，亚撒医生就和罗曼医生一起负责我的健康啊。”  
押沙龙若有所思地看了罗曼医生一眼。  
“不过，其实大哥和大哥的感觉还是有差异的。”立香补充，“约沙法大哥的话，大概是因为亚撒老师把我当作小辈看待，所以他也就把我当作妹妹看待。”  
立香又补充道，“押沙龙大哥的话，是因为‘好哥哥’的感觉特别明显——虽然不是我的哥哥啦。”  
橘发的少女含着笑，揶揄地看着身后的罗曼医生。  
“立香——”罗曼医生的脸在押沙龙低低的笑声中红了。  
“那如果不叫亚撒‘老师’的话，你想怎么称呼他？”达·芬奇愉快地问。  
“亚撒……叔叔吧？他看我的感觉像是看侄女或者外甥女，虽然不是自己家的但是他很乐意罩我，嗯，这种感觉。跟玛修一对比就比较明显，因为玛修更像‘亲生’的。”  
玛修的脸也红了。芙芙从她斗篷领口伸出脑袋，小小地“芙”了一声。  
“亚撒老师对玛修管得比对我多些，其实也没什么差别，毕竟，”立香露出了“你们都懂”的表情，“亚撒老师总是保护过度。”  
“说到这个，我想起来，”达·芬奇绕过立香走到罗曼医生另一边，“最近管制室的空气里总是充满了酒类酿造失败的气息——”  
“莱昂纳多？”罗曼医生警惕地往旁边挪开一点距离。  
“酒类酿造失败——”玛修重复了一下万能之人的描述，“是说醋——啊。”  
玛修也明白了。  
罗曼医生停下了脚步。  
他没感觉到。他跟亚撒一直在谈论正事，说了那么多话，讨论了那么多种可能，亚撒的情绪明明一直很稳定。  
用后脚跟想也应该想得到亚撒的情绪不可能真的如此稳定。  
“耶底底亚？”押沙龙也停了下来。  
“呃……没关系。”罗曼医生努力平复了一下自己的表情，“走吧。”  
达·芬奇笑眯眯地越过罗曼医生，挽着立香的手往前走了。  
押沙龙的方向感相当靠谱。他们很快越过了风沙墙。  
“好多。”立香简洁地发表自己的感想。玛修点头表示同意。  
“这么多——”达芬奇也咋舌了。  
她们说的是远处沙丘上游荡的斯芬克斯。  
“还有新品种。”立香指向皮毛漆黑——不，应该说外表宛如星空的大猫。  
“那是热砂狮身兽。”罗曼医生面色严肃地介绍，“根据男性亚瑟王提供的情报，它们应该是奥斯曼狄斯法老亲自饲养的。”  
“他在附近？”押沙龙向罗曼医生提问，不过达·芬奇抢答了，“不，感知范围内没有其他从者。”  
“应该说是法老很重视这处‘遗迹’吧，”罗曼医生慎重地表示，“我试试它们能不能沟通。”  
“能行吗？”押沙龙明显有些担心。  
“我去看一下，没关系的。”菲尼克斯从立香肩膀上扑扑翅膀滑向罗曼医生，落在他小臂上。罗曼医生抬了抬手，示意他带着菲尼克斯一起去，应该很安全。  
立香把手搭在眼睛上面，看着罗曼医生走向那些大猫。她的视力和听力都不如从者们，只能勉强看到罗曼医生的动作。  
罗曼医生很谨慎地向最近的热砂狮身兽靠近。大猫发现了他，他站在原地，没有贸然接近。菲尼克斯从他手臂上蹦跶到肩膀上。  
——好像还算顺利？  
立香远远地看着罗曼医生伸手去挠热砂狮身兽的下巴。  
“你们这些无礼之徒——！”巨大的虚影突然出现在天上，埃及的女王发出了愤怒的质疑，“太阳王的谕旨你们都不放在心上吗？”  
——如果你们再次踏入沙漠，就将被视为与法老为敌。  
“进入太阳王的领域，居然胆敢不来觐见？”  
罗曼医生没有看天上的虚影，而是继续通过从热砂狮身兽身上捕捉的那一点点魔术的连接，传达着自己的意愿——进入阿特拉斯院。  
“休想！阿特拉斯院是太阳王中意的财产，你们——”  
玛修默默地握紧了盾牌。大群的斯芬克斯和热砂狮身兽正在包围他们。  
“绝对不可以！斯芬克斯们，把他们带回神殿！”  
“啊，谈崩了呢。”达·芬奇举起了法杖。  
“跑——！”罗曼医生大喊，“别跟它们动手！”  
万一被达·芬奇打死（？）一个俩的，他的借兵大计就完了。  
“反正你们也不得其门而入，让我们先进去探一探有什么不好的——！”罗曼医生用魔术把飞过来的斯芬克斯推开。  
立香用上强化魔术跟着开路的押沙龙狂奔。玛修和贝德维尔一左一右地跟着，达·芬奇在最后用魔术阻挡飞来的斯芬克斯。立香匆忙回头看了一眼——围困罗曼医生的斯芬克斯和热砂狮身兽比追踪他们的多好几倍。  
“别回头！往前跑！”达·芬奇大声喊。  
立香咬咬牙，加大了强化魔术的输出功率。然后，她感到了脚下大地的震动。  
菲尼克斯变回了本体，把罗曼医生遮在肚子下面，巨大的羽翼拍打着阻止斯芬克斯们飞近，也掀起了风和沙的巨浪。沙丘像是水面一样被巨大的翅膀拨开。  
立香不得不放慢速度避免摔倒。等等，押沙龙大哥人呢？  
下一秒她得到了答案。脚下的沙子飞速流动，流沙裹挟着她迅速下陷。  
她跌进了阿特拉斯院的走廊。


	181. 第六特异点42

立香摒住呼吸，随着流沙一起跌落在地面上。地上的沙堆给她做了缓冲。立香刚松了一口气，巨大的轰鸣声和随之而来的震动就让她站立不稳，往前扑倒。  
她扑在玛修身上，被过于坚硬的盔甲咯得闷哼了一声。  
“前辈——！你没事吧？”  
立香刚想应一声，一股大力突然把她和玛修一起推到另一边。下一秒，达·芬奇坠落在她原来的位置。  
“啊，多谢~”万能之人自己利落地站起来，“大家都没事吧？”她没有贸然点亮魔术灯火，而是先用魔力扫描了一下周边。  
“我没事。”押沙龙的声音离立香和玛修很近，显然听到风声把她们推开的就是他。  
“我也成功落地了。”这个是贝德维尔。  
“我没问题。”立香回答。  
“我和芙芙也没问题。”玛修回答。  
达·芬奇简单扫描过后，点亮了墙上的灯。  
“我们这是摔了多深——？”立香抬头往上看，只有一片漆黑，看不清洞口。  
押沙龙没像玛修那样跟立香一起往上面看，他一直在观察达·芬奇的表情。  
“环境的各种常规指标都很正常，”达·芬奇直接说出了结论，“是适宜人类生活的条件——或者说，温度、湿度、空气成分等等指标都太适合人类生存了。”  
她们正处于人工调节过的环境中。  
“我们应该已经进入阿特拉斯院了。魔力的浓度比较低——考虑到这里是阿特拉斯院，这也很合理。”阿特拉斯院的炼金术士对天生的魔术资质并无要求。  
达·芬奇继续观测着。贝德维尔、立香和玛修也开始观察着周围的环境。原本没有往上看的押沙龙，这会儿反倒抬头看着头顶的大洞出神。  
“我能隐约感觉到罗曼医生在，不太远，”立香突然出声，“但是好像隔着很多——”立香看向周围没有任何标记的岔路。  
押沙龙低下头，面对立香，温和地点头示意。玛修瞧瞧立香，又瞧瞧念念叨叨双眼放光的达·芬奇，“达·芬奇亲。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们要先——”  
达·芬奇突然抬起手，做了个停的姿势。  
“有人。”押沙龙握住了枪。  
“哈哈。”从某个岔路深处传来了爽朗的笑声，“不错，没有人受伤，真是太好了。友好些，朋友们——”  
穿着斗篷的可疑人物，示意着自己空空的双手，出现在她们面前。  
“哟，各位好，欢迎来到阿特拉斯院！我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，一名咨询侦探——作为查明真相之人，成为通往真相的钥匙！”  
“唉——！？”立香和玛修发出了惊叹的二重唱。  
“藤丸立香、玛修·基列莱特、莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，大卫之子押沙龙，以及这位——哦，真令人吃惊，贝德维尔骑士，你居然会成为迦勒底的同伴——”  
“你为什么会知道大家的真名？”立香非常合时宜地发出了惊叹式的提问。  
福尔摩斯愉快地笑着回答：“没什么，这只是常识而已，诸位。在此次见面之前，我们已经通过情报的方式接触过了。”  
“唉？有这种事吗？”达芬奇笑着上前，把立香挡在后面。押沙龙手里的枪消失了，但他并没有真的放下戒备，而是悄无声息地后撤，补上立香背后的位置。  
“在伦敦，你们顺利地获得了我留在魔术协会的情报吧？虽然只是单纯的资料整理——等等，”福尔摩斯抬起了一边儿的眉毛，“看来，我们是错过了？你们没有前往魔术协会？那么第四特异点你们是怎么找到伦敦地下的——？”  
“……呃，这个嘛——”立香挠着下巴。  
安徒生是说过想调查魔术协会，但是，她们带着安徒生返回杰基尔先生住处时，亚撒老师已经成功策反了帕拉塞尔苏斯老师，得知了全部真相。  
如果她没记错的话——  
“我曾受巴贝奇先生的委托调查人理烧却的真相，”福尔摩斯掏出烟斗习惯性地敲着手心，找出了另一个证明自己并非敌人的方式，“这种程度的谋杀案，确实让我非常感兴趣——”  
对上了。立香侧头看向达·芬奇——帕拉塞尔苏斯老师的确说过，巴贝奇先生委托某人调查人理烧却真相，然后才开始魔雾计划的事情。  
“你能看穿我们的真名，”达·芬奇笑吟吟地问，“是因为真名识破，还是因为你拥有解析类的宝具或能力？请为我们解惑吧，大·侦·探~”  
“二者皆有，毕竟我的本质就是分析和推理嘛——而且，我确实是裁定者职介。”福尔摩斯坦诚。万能之人并不是轻信之人，要取得她的认可，他必须得拿出足够的诚意。  
达·芬奇和福尔摩斯两个人笑吟吟地对视了一会儿。达·芬奇一只脚微微后退，捏着裙子边优雅地行了个淑女的屈膝礼，“您好，初次见面，福尔摩斯先生。”  
这算是表示友好了。大侦探愉快地回了礼。  
玛修像是刚刚回过神，她猛地拉住了立香的胳膊。这动作太突然，芙芙从她肩膀上滑下去一点，挣扎着重新爬了上去。  
“前辈！福尔摩斯！是夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生！！！！活的！！！！！！！！”  
玛修双眼发亮地摇晃着立香的胳膊。  
“呵，如果能让纯洁的少女由衷地感到高兴，我和华生那挣小零花钱的工作也算是有点价值了。不过，”福尔摩斯显然兴致高昂，“基列莱特小姐，我的本质与您的想象有些差异——而我也并非纯粹地为帮助迦勒底而来。我身上尚有巴贝奇先生的委托——关于人理烧却的真相。我是侦探，解开谜题是我的本分。前面的路还有很长，我们边走边说吧。”

稍早之前。  
罗曼医生手忙脚乱地一边躲避，一边试图通过魔术的联系说服埃及的女王。  
为了迅速躲避大猫们的突袭，罗曼医生是漂浮在地面上的，他没能第一时间察觉沙子的流动。  
比起脚下的异常，罗曼医生更先感知到立香的消失。他只慌了一瞬，随即判断出，立香她们很有可能已经进入了阿特拉斯院。  
还没等罗曼医生想好脱身之法，菲尼克斯突然感觉脚下一沉，他本能地蹬着地面想要站稳，拍着翅膀想要飞起来，脚下的流沙却让他无法保持平衡，挣扎的动作反倒让他的爪子和腿都陷进了沙子里。  
某种东西断裂的声音夹杂在一片嘈杂中，像是个小锤子砸在罗曼医生的神经上。  
罗曼医生抬起头。他顾不得飞扬的沙子，惊愕地张大了嘴巴。  
遮天蔽日的阴影离他越来越近。  
几秒钟后，巨大的震动传遍了整个沙漠。光辉大复合神殿里，太阳王奥斯曼狄斯瞧了一眼翻倒在地上的花瓶，换了个坐得更舒服的姿势。  
——银蓝色的鸟儿把他的前主人砸进了地底。


	182. 第六特异点43

罗曼医生一头扎进了菲尼克斯腹部的软毛里。  
慌忙之中菲尼克斯也没什么停止下坠的好办法，只能开始缩小自己的体型，把肉体的体积和重量转为浓缩的魔力。但被流沙裹挟着下坠的速度太快了，他来不及变化太多。  
十几秒钟后，菲尼克斯结结实实地来了个硬着陆。他本来应该在落地时弯起膝盖缓冲一下，但他为了避免自己把罗曼医生压扁，强行违反本能伸直了腿，让自己的爪子直接着地。  
然后，喀嚓。  
菲尼克斯向侧面翻倒在地上，忍着疼继续缩小体型。罗曼医生从菲尼克斯肚皮上滑下来，勉强站稳。等他回过神来，菲尼克斯已经缩到了跟芙芙差不多大。  
幸好菲尼克斯本质是魔术式——罗曼医生迅速地给他的腿打上魔术的“补丁”和夹板，也解除了他的部分痛觉。  
菲尼克斯蔫蔫地任由罗曼医生摆弄。这地下的魔力浓度明显低于上面埃及法老的地盘，环境的剧烈变化比骨折更让他感到难受。菲尼克斯有一下没一下地啄着罗曼医生手套边缘露出来的皮肤，他根本没有什么力气，连个白印都留不下来，但他还是锲而不舍地表达着自己的不开心。  
罗曼医生安抚地摸摸菲尼克斯的脊背，开始观察周围的环境。

虽然贝德维尔和押沙龙都明显地表示了疑虑，但立香还是答应了福尔摩斯的提议。  
“毕竟我们的目的都是找寻真相。”立香表示。  
说这话时，她面对着押沙龙，背对着大侦探。押沙龙面色平静地点了点头表示同意。  
玛修忍不住又看了一眼天花板。  
“——你们还有同伴？啊，是了，饲养贝努的那位罗曼医生没有跟你们一起下来。”福尔摩斯自问自答了，“怎么样，是要先上去接他吗？”  
大侦探的语气始终轻快愉悦。  
“不。”立香抢在达·芬奇说话之前摇了摇头，她若有所思地盯着地面，“我觉得，我们应该往下走。”她往斜下方一指，“虽然不知道为什么，但是他应该在我们的斜下方。”  
正好她们的目的地也是阿特拉斯院的深处。  
于是，由大侦探引路，她们开始向下进发。  
达·芬奇跟福尔摩斯走在最前面，利用魔术和炼金术的知识避开部分机关和陷阱，破解魔术禁制和防御。实在避不开的战斗——敌人大多是自律型的使魔或者机械——就由押沙龙、贝德维尔和玛修解决，立香和达·芬奇在后方辅助。  
中间她们遇到好几次需要提前触发的一次性机关，大多数是达·芬奇指引押沙龙用重物或者其他可以充当诱饵的东西，扔过去砸特定的触发点解决的。  
押沙龙扔东西非常准。  
一路拆防御和机关并不耽误达·芬奇和夏洛克·福尔摩斯相互试探。不过，当夏洛克·福尔摩斯想要博取他人好感和信任的时候，他会表现得非常讨人喜欢。大侦探为了展现诚意，几乎是一股脑地把他知道的所有关于阿特拉斯院的情报都倒了出来。  
“阿特拉斯院，是地上无法比拟的‘魔术礼装’的储藏库。如何？理解了吗？”  
立香点点头。  
玛修也点点头，“亚撒医生应该会喜欢这里。”可惜他来不了。  
“呵。”押沙龙轻轻地笑了，“我可不这么觉得。”  
“唉？”玛修发出了小小的疑问声。“为什么？”  
“仅仅是阿特拉斯院位于埃及这一点就足够以色列人讨厌它了——我猜大概是这样的理由？”福尔摩斯笑着反问。  
押沙龙点点头。  
“先前亚撒老师确实说过他从来没去过埃及。”立香接话。  
“福尔摩斯先生，好厉害啊。”玛修再一次感叹。侦探先生可没有见过亚撒医生。  
“我也不是什么都能明白的，比如，巴贝奇卿的委托。”大侦探似乎十分苦恼，“躺在壁炉前的安乐椅上并不会带来线索自己送上门这种好事，虽然各个时代都残留着‘魔术王’的痕迹，但我无论如何都无法把线索串联到一起，要是能见一见魔术王本人——不，有见过他的人就好了。”  
立香、玛修一齐停下脚步。达·芬奇也停下了手里摆弄的零件，站住。  
“怎么了？”贝德维尔有些懵地也停了下来。  
“——什么？你们也是重要的证人吗？请务必和我好好谈谈！”大侦探激动地上前一步，“他的样子呢？声音呢？魔术系统呢？最重要的是——最重要的是，”福尔摩斯也意识到自己过于激动可能会吓到两个小姑娘，吸了口气，放缓语气，“我想知道你们对他的直接印象。有什么违和感？我希望你们好好回忆一下，无论多么琐碎的事情都行，魔术王有没有什么奇怪的地方？”  
立香沉默了一会儿。大侦探都知无不言言无不尽了，她们也不好意思对他的问题避而不答。  
只是——她不知道面前这个人是否真的值得信任。  
立香询问地看向达·芬奇。  
达·芬奇想了想，给了她一个“你看着办”的眼神。  
“要说奇怪的地方……”立香斟酌着用词。  
她想起时间神殿里，盖提亚犹如哀嚎的怒吼。  
“矛盾吧。”  
“明明充满了力量又显得空洞。”  
因为失去了主人。  
“唯我独尊——却又微妙地顺从着。”  
将自己视作魔术王，却仍然扭曲地遵从着最后的命令。  
“再就是不安，那种……”立香的手在空中比划了几下，似乎是想从空气中抓出个合适的形容词，“不稳定，不安定，神经质，惶恐——呃，这些词都不恰当，但是——”  
“被抛弃的流浪大型烈性工作犬。”达·芬奇插嘴，“也许介于猎犬和看家护院的大狗之间？受过伤生了病自卫攻击性很强，就算主人后悔了想带回家也会被咬断骨头那种。”  
立香比了个大拇指给万能的莱昂纳多。  
玛修眨了眨眼。这么说的话，亚撒医生算是收养了流浪动物——？“但是看到小孩子，会比较有耐心，让摸？是这个意思吧？”  
立香噗地笑出来。笑完仔细想想，也对哦，盖提亚对亚撒老师的幼年应该是有印象的。  
大侦探表情一片空白，机械地用烟斗敲击着掌心。  
“罗曼医生在向我们靠近，”立香突然眼睛一亮，“我能感觉到，速度比原先快了好多。嗯——就算我们呆在这里不动，按这个速度他十五分钟就能到了！”  
押沙龙舒了一口气。  
“看来……”大侦探的目光重新聚焦到立香脸上，“我有些事情必须说明——在罗曼医生与我们会合之前。”  
“请讲。”立香站直了身体。  
“我在这里跟你们见面的最大原因，是迦勒底无法观测到阿特拉斯院。”大侦探的神情无比严肃。“话说在前面——我，不相信亚比央之子亚撒。”


	183. 第六特异点44

玛修和立香一齐瞪圆了眼睛。玛修更是后退了一步，表情明显变得抗拒，然后又多了怀疑。  
——这个福尔摩斯先生，不会是莫里亚蒂伪装的吧？  
贝德维尔左右看看，不知所措。押沙龙的一条眉毛高高地挑起来，但他也没说什么。  
达·芬奇离大侦探最近，她戳了戳夏洛克·福尔摩斯的手臂，表示自己要发言。  
“看在同行了一路上，我好心提醒你下，谨言慎行哟。不然后果自负~”达·芬奇的脸上已经露出了明显的同情。  
这位，完全不知道他惹了多么可怕的人。不，她不是说亚撒，她说的是盖提亚。  
虽然当初在时间神殿这俩掐得你死我活，但瞧瞧平常小豹子任由亚撒捏爪子亲亲抱抱举高高的模样，谁都能看得出来盖提亚对亚撒有多纵容。迦勒底的从者并不是都喜欢亚撒的——对他很有意见（可惜打不过）的大有人在。这一小撮人几乎都被盖提亚眼神警告过。  
那可是兽的瞪视。  
大侦探观察着众人的表情。原本眼神充满钦慕和信服的基列莱特小姐看上去很想用盾拍他——福尔摩斯在心底叹了口气，事态的发展并不如他想象的顺利。  
“我并不是说他是坏人，”福尔摩斯解释，“我只是认为他隐瞒了太多。他的目的十分重要、影响巨大，甚至是危险的——先听我说。”  
“在魔术协会进行调查的时候，我得到了一份机密等级极高的档案。其中记载的主要事项与犹大的第三代王无关，但在附录里，我发现了一个名字。达·芬奇女士应该知道这个名字。”  
万能之人一副“说说看”的表情。  
“约沙法·以色列。”大侦探一边思考一边点燃烟斗，看见面前的立香和玛修，醒过神来又熄灭了它。  
达·芬奇的表情像是在忍笑，“然后？”  
“约沙法·耶路撒冷，约沙法·伯利恒，撒加利亚·以色列，约兰·以色列——这类名字，时不时就出现在魔术协会机要记录的边边角角，而且一般做的是治病救人、修复物品、鉴定古物一类的‘好事’，”福尔摩斯的神情非常凝重，“亚比央这个名字也出现过很多次，一般与破坏性行动相关，还有罗波安——与杀戮相关。”  
“他从未对外用过亚撒这个名字，因为那是他的真名。”大侦探斩钉截铁地断定。  
达·芬奇突然噗地笑喷了。  
所有人一齐看她。  
“没什么的，亚撒的假名本来就很多，迦勒底至少有三个人清楚详情，大致了解情况的人就更多了。也算不上什么秘密啦。”达·芬奇努力克制着笑容的夸张程度。  
三个人指的是她，霍恩海姆和男性的亚瑟王。其它人，阿尼姆斯非亚家的父女、菲奥蕾和考列斯姐弟都见过亚撒用约沙法·以色列这个假名前往时钟塔，还有其他场合用的别的假名。在迦勒底帮忙的时钟塔魔术师们，以肯尼斯和韦伯为首，都知道亚撒的至少两个假名。哦对了，还有射手（大厨）卫宫，女性的亚瑟王等等参加过冬木圣杯战争的从者们，也至少知道亚撒·罗森博格这个假名。  
大侦探沉默了一下，“我重点关注的，是他都做了什么事。我的结论是，他的痕迹遍布各个时代，但是却无规律可循，你们不觉得这一点很像魔术王吗？甚至，你们也不知道他是怎么到迦勒底的吧？”  
“亚撒医生——”玛修刚想反驳，突然想到对方可能是在套自己的话，又闭上了嘴。  
“知道，但是你亲眼见过吗？”大侦探淡定地反问。玛修的表情给了他答案。  
“来路不明、正体不明的不止这位亚撒王一个，还有他的御主罗曼医生。”福尔摩斯的语气相当郑重，“不过，比起亚撒王的嫌疑，罗曼医生更可能是个被蒙在鼓里的从犯——”  
押沙龙上前一步，站在了玛修前面，与大侦探面对面。  
大侦探把疑问的眼神投向他。  
“请继续讲——但是，之后我如何对待你，取决于你所述说的内容。”押沙龙面色平静极了。  
大侦探又一次露出了明显的意外神情。  
以圣经中记载的，押沙龙的性格，这个特异点被召唤的他不应该与21世纪的罗马尼·阿其曼有什么关联，除非——  
“凭依罗曼医生的从者生前与你相识？”大侦探虽然是以疑问语气说出这句话，但他在押沙龙神情有所变化的同时就已经得到了答案。福尔摩斯有些无奈，却还是解释了几句试图消除押沙龙的敌意，“我所说的罗曼医生的嫌疑并非发生在他得到从者的力量之后，而是在很久之前，确切说，是2004年。”  
“冬木的圣杯战争？”玛修突然问。  
“对，圣杯战争是召唤英灵，让他们战斗，最后剩下的魔术师和从者获得圣杯的大仪式，并且，2004年的日本冬木，执行了这项仪式——我调查了各项记录，无论如何都弄不清楚其过程和结局。”  
他的本质就是真相的解明——蒙蔽他的眼睛不是一项简单的能力。而被魔术协会推测为第二魔法使的这位亚比央之子亚撒，拥有这种能力并不奇怪。  
“我能解明的只有圣杯战争的开始，和参与仪式的七位魔术师的名字。其中一位你们应该认识，至少认识他的女儿——”  
“马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯非亚?”达·芬奇反问。  
“对。从其他几个魔术师的下场来推断，他是圣杯战争的胜者。”  
表情最好懂的玛修被押沙龙挡在背后，立香也被达芬奇挡了一半，福尔摩斯并没能捕捉到少女们表情中流露的信息。  
“他得到了万能的许愿机，真正意义上建立了迦勒底。然后，罗曼医生出现了——作为圣杯战争时期，马里斯比利的助手。他作为特例加入迦勒底，年纪只有二十出头，就成为医疗部门的负责人，这显然不是寻常的人事任命。更令人疑惑的是，这位罗曼医生，所有经历都是不明。无论怎么调查，都无法查询到圣杯战争前的记录，连父母是谁，是哪国人——”  
“我们都知道罗曼医生的父母是谁哟。”立香突然从达·芬奇身侧探出脑袋。  
大侦探又一次——今天的次数似乎有些频繁——吃了一惊。  
“我们连他兄弟姐妹叫什么名字都知道。”立香淡定地看了玛修一眼。  
“是的。”玛修底气十足地回答。  
押沙龙保持着克制的表情，没有什么变化。  
“罗曼医生的过去，在迦勒底不是秘密，并且我们都能确认这一点的真实性，所以这个不能作为怀疑他的依据哟~”达·芬奇坏心眼地笑着，“如果有什么能证明你观点的证据，还请直接拿出来吧，无端臆测我们的同伴，我现在的心情可不是很好哟~”  
大侦探把未点燃的烟斗塞进了嘴里。  
意外太多了。  
福尔摩斯开始一条一条地更新他脑内的信息。  
他无数次思考过亚撒究竟是什么人——他的直觉告诉他，这种本性善良的人，为着爱着的某个人做出大逆不道之事太正常了。  
马里斯比利是亚撒的直系后裔。  
他曾经怀疑，迦勒底的一切都由亚撒王在幕后主导，罗曼医生和玛修一样是召唤魔术的实验品。  
召唤魔术。  
所罗门王最著名的魔术类型。  
大侦探的思维高速地旋转着，他在魔术协会里看到的一切蛛丝连成了网。  
亚比央之子亚撒最主要的关键词，是“生”和“死”。  
福尔摩斯神色凝重地开口：“我怀疑亚比央之子亚撒，想要倒流时间改变过去，复活所罗门王。”  
某个走廊的尽头，传来了罗曼医生急促的脚步声。


	184. 第六特异点45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四千六字爆字数的二合一章。注意：本章直到最后，大侦探也没信任迦勒底的任何人。从头到尾都是表演和试探，所以没有啥欺骗感情之类的……毕竟他们还是初次见面试探阶段。以福尔摩斯的性格，哪怕相互熟悉信任到可以为之出生入死的程度，那份怀疑一切的精神也不会消失的。一切“好坏”都要看立场，而目前大侦探和迦勒底是不同立场。

“立香，玛修——”这么说着，罗曼医生先看的却是押沙龙，“你们没事吧？”  
应该是因为押沙龙离得最近，嗯。  
押沙龙刚想说话，达·芬奇的手搭在了他的胳膊上。他侧身看了看女魔术师笑眯眯的表情。达·芬奇轻轻眨了一下眼睛。  
这功夫，立香已经冲着罗曼医生跑了过去——“菲尼克斯！”  
橘发的少女小心翼翼地从罗曼医生手里接过菲尼克斯，微微举起来一点，查看他被魔术固定的脚。玛修看了大侦探一眼，跟到立香身边。  
福尔摩斯远远地盯着罗曼医生，牙齿稍微用力咬住了烟斗。他的本质就是解明真相，然而这一能力无法辨识凭依在罗曼医生身上的英灵的真名。这不正常。  
大侦探锐利的目光迅速把罗曼医生从头打量到脚。  
他的发型和押沙龙一致，不同的是发绳——押沙龙的是非常精密的魔术礼装，能看出是全新的，而罗曼医生头上的是普通的现代制品，已经有些松了，所以多绕了一圈。  
制服。干净整洁。沾过灰尘但是被清理掉了。  
鞋子——普通的皮鞋，7.5码。轻度磨损。干净。保养过，但是并不如何认真。  
整体而言，罗曼医生看上去是个普通的、受过良好教育，会认真遵守规矩，但是本身性格随和，不拘小节的普通人。  
唯一不普通的，是他的手……  
“罗马尼，看看谁和我们在一起~~”达·芬奇愉快地笑眯眯，“是夏洛克·福尔摩斯哟~”  
“——唉？？？？”罗曼医生奔向押沙龙的步子停下来，转头看着大侦探。  
大侦探笑着举起拿着烟斗的那只手挥了挥。  
“……”罗曼医生盯着福尔摩斯，说不出话。他的耳朵和脸颊渐渐变成了粉红色。  
他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，内心已经开始尖叫。  
——是夏洛克·福尔摩斯！！！！！大侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯！！！！！！！是福尔摩斯！！！！！  
大侦探用眼角的余光观察着达·芬奇的神色——她似乎真的对罗曼医生极度信任，完全不为所动，一副吃瓜看戏、游刃有余的轻松模样。  
“既然会合了，我们抓紧时间继续前进吧。”大侦探提议——就好像在罗曼医生到来之前，他只是随便跟立香她们聊了聊天气一眼。  
罗曼医生的背后，玛修摸了摸菲尼克斯的羽毛，向福尔摩斯投去不信任的一瞥。  
菲尼克斯注意到了她的这个眼神，有些疑惑。立香看见了，轻轻地、幅度极其微小地，对着菲尼克斯摇了摇头。  
一行人继续前进。这一次押沙龙、达芬奇靠前，福尔摩斯和罗曼医生稍微靠后，再后面是立香、玛修和贝德维尔。  
大侦探友好地笑着开始提问，跟罗曼医生打听迦勒底的日常生活，一副“关心自己加入迦勒底之后能享受什么待遇”的样子。  
罗曼医生带着点害羞、兴奋和忐忑，笨拙又诚恳地回答他的问题。交谈了一会儿之后，大侦探一直非常友好的态度让罗曼医生放松了不少，但那股见到偶像的兴奋劲儿和跃跃欲试一直很明显。  
押沙龙几次欲言又止，都被达·芬奇掐断了。于是，原本就不是很坚定地想现在戳破这张纸的押沙龙也没再吱声。  
稍后等机会单独跟耶底底亚说吧。  
立香抱着菲尼克斯往前走，手指头隐蔽地在菲尼克斯身上划来划去。贝德维尔注意到了她的动作有些奇怪，他跟玛修对视了一下，保持沉默。  
菲尼克斯银蓝色的眼睑上下活动了几下，脑袋塞进翅膀底下，以掩饰他自己的表情（虽然大部分人很难分辨鸟儿的“表情”）。菲尼克斯悄悄地开始“呼唤”亚撒。  
他几乎是立刻就得到了回应——这令他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，幸好他把头埋在翅膀底下了——亚撒离得太近了。确切说，就在他们身边，隔着现实与虚数空间的短暂距离。  
他只是没有现身。  
菲尼克斯感受着连接传来的安抚之意，稍微抬起翅膀往前看。  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯似乎已经对自己的判断和推理进行了新一轮的更新。罗曼医生不可能知道亚比央之子的筹谋，或者说，即使他清楚亚撒做的每一件事，这位天真纯善的医生也很难以恶的角度揣测亚撒的作为。  
罗曼医生身上还有秘密，但他应当是无辜的。福尔摩斯看了看笑盈盈回头瞧他的莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，对她微微点了点头。  
押沙龙一直不错眼地在侧面留意大侦探的动作，福尔摩斯这个“罗曼医生过关了”或者说“罗曼医生在我这洗脱嫌疑了”的表示，让押沙龙垂下眼睛，默默地又记了一笔。  
他不希望自己擅自行动给迦勒底，给耶底底亚带来麻烦，但这不代表他能对这种事视而不见。  
什么时候以色列的王可以随便由人评头品足了？  
心里这么想着，押沙龙的表情反而更加平和了。  
又拆了一重防御进入了下一层，他们遇到了一个安全的平台。达·芬奇示意大家短暂休息一下。福尔摩斯沉默地思考了一会儿，神色郑重地走到了罗曼医生面前。  
“请接受我的歉意，阿其曼先生。”大侦探收起了手杖和烟斗，右手放在胸前，诚恳地躬身行礼。罗曼医生惊讶地手足无措不知如何是好，在他做出什么反应之前，大侦探已经直起身，开始解释。“在我们开始愉快交谈之前，我曾经因为片面的认知而对您产生了草率的臆测——我是为我对您的怀疑而道歉。”  
达·芬奇对着押沙龙一摊手，那意思是她是对的——让大侦探自己了解罗曼医生为人然后消除怀疑，比他们口头辩解一百遍更有效。  
押沙龙应付地点点头，把心里记在达·芬奇名下的“罪状”抹去了半条。  
罗曼医生一头雾水地挠着后脑。  
“我曾以为您是亚比央之子亚撒的共犯。”夏洛克·福尔摩斯决定直接说实话——以罗曼医生的修养和品行，应当能认真听取他的推理——即使他怀疑的是罗曼医生亲近的人。  
罗曼医生不会包庇恶行。  
“等等，这跟亚撒有什么关系？”罗曼医生的手停在半空。  
达·芬奇眨了眨眼。玛修皱着眉瞪着夏洛克·福尔摩斯。玛修抱着菲尼克斯，神色微妙。  
贝德维尔一个外人，十分尴尬地站在一边，完全没有必要地警惕着周围。  
押沙龙端着胳膊肘，瞧着罗曼医生的神色，若有所思。  
“请听我说。”福尔摩斯的神色变得严肃而认真。“我追索着人理烧却的真相，走过各个时代，有许多次我发现过魔术王的踪迹，却无法判断他的真面目和终极目的。”  
在这个过程中，他发现了新的嫌疑人——亚比央之子亚撒，用了无数假名，在各个时代留下了意味不明的痕迹，目的不明，手段也不明。  
而他占据着修复人理的最后希望，迦勒底。  
“我仍无法探明他的目的，”大侦探又拿出了烟斗，“也许人理烧却不是他的终极目的，只是达成目的的手段，或者人理烧却是他在争取达成目的过程中出了岔子导致的意外，一切皆有可能——”  
罗曼医生的表情一片空白。  
“所以我来到这里，我需要知道，他在2004年的圣杯战争中的所作所为，”夏洛克·福尔摩斯诚恳地看着罗曼医生。  
大侦探仍然认为，亚比央之子亚撒在迦勒底的影响远比想象的更深刻，甚至马里斯比利的死，以及亚撒·基列莱特的死，都不单纯。  
天知道亚撒·基列莱特是为谁准备的容器。  
“无论是洗脱亚比央之子亚撒的嫌疑，还是确定他的罪行，我都需要更多情报才能达成。”夏洛克·福尔摩斯放慢了语速，无比真诚地提出请求，“请告诉我你第一次跟他见面时的情景，告诉我他是什么样的人——”  
大侦探耐心地、目的并不如何纯粹地诱导着天真单纯的魔术师。  
押沙龙皱着眉，他身边达·芬奇一副胸有成竹的模样，押沙龙犹豫再三，和她一起保持沉默。  
罗曼医生仰起头，眼神迷茫地看着天花板，试图理清自己的思路。  
——夏洛克·福尔摩斯，无所不知的大侦探，居然在怀疑亚撒。  
——他妈的居然敢怀疑我的崽？  
——不，他不认识亚撒，会产生怀疑是很正常的事。侦探不就是怀疑一切嘛。  
——他连亚撒本人都没见过，空口白牙地就想栽赃亚撒？  
——呃就是没见过才会怀疑嘛，如果他见过亚撒，他自然会知道亚撒是多么可爱、纯洁又甜蜜……  
——他居然想从我嘴里挖出亚撒的秘密？别说亚撒本来就没有不可告人的秘密，他居然来问我？？？他脑子里是不是进了水，我难道会出卖亚撒？？？  
——呃……  
——他居然敢说亚撒的坏话？  
——嗯……  
罗曼医生长长地呼出一口气，低下头来，平视着夏洛克·福尔摩斯。大侦探压抑着自己的兴奋和等待过长导致的不耐烦，双眼发亮地看着他，好像在说，来吧，把你知道的，亚撒的秘密都告诉我。  
罗曼医生突然平静了下来。  
面前的福尔摩斯，太福尔摩斯了。  
罗曼医生稍微考虑了一下，以温和的劝诫口吻，把想说的话翻译成了英语。  
“The way of a fool is right in his own eyes, but he that hearkeneth unto counsel is wise.”  
愚人自以为是——要听从他人劝告。  
罗曼医生温和地看着大侦探。以调查真相为名，探求他人隐私，并把一切窥探和臆测当作名正言顺，不是正当的作为。如果作为书中人，他的性格再鲜明、再奇特、再极端都正常，也都合理。不过，既然作为拥有自我认知的从者，独立地活动，那就应该改过。  
“在没有证据的时候，稍微克制一下你的想象力吧。”罗曼医生的态度比大侦探先前的态度还要诚恳。然后，他表情微妙、完全不必要的地添了一句，“这一点上，亚撒表现得好多了。”  
小说作者和读者的想象造就了名为夏洛克·福尔摩斯的从者，固定了他不讨人喜欢的窥探秘密的习惯，也限制了他的发展。而亚撒一直在学习和进步，接受新观念和新知识。  
罗曼医生的心里突然有点儿高兴。  
福尔摩斯手里的烟斗差点掉在地上。达·芬奇拼命忍笑，无声地锤着押沙龙的肩膀，而押沙龙表情也一片空白。  
……这意思是，福尔摩斯问耶底底亚第一次见亚撒是什么时候，然后耶底底亚跟他说，“你别加戏了，想象力丰富过头连你自己都信了”？  
是这个意思吧？  
福尔摩斯露出了有些受伤的表情。“罗曼医生，我不是胡乱怀疑人，虽然我没有直接的证据，但一切推理都指向一件事，那就是亚比央之子亚撒与人理烧却的真相密切相关。”  
这个应该算是歪打正着吧——立香想。  
“请相信我——”大侦探伸出手，去握罗曼医生的手，似乎是想表示自己的真诚。  
水银剑挡住了他的手。  
“退后。”  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯脸色极差地急速后退。  
亚撒说完，收回了水银剑。  
“亚撒？！”  
“亚撒医生？”  
立香没感到意外，菲尼克斯早就提醒她了，不过她还是有点疑惑。  
“啊，菲利普斯又给了我一把。”亚撒注意到了立香的视线，解释道，“这里是2017年的阿特拉斯院，”亚撒抬头，含着笑对罗曼医生说，“我感觉到了菲尼克斯的情况，所以直接过来了。”他抬手，菲尼克斯飞过来落在他胳膊上，伸长脖子亲昵地蹭着他。  
菲尼克斯的脚已经好了。  
亚撒安抚着银蓝色的鸟儿（“没错，现在的颜色也很漂亮”）。旁边的押沙龙有点吃惊地看着亚撒小小的个子，又把视线挪向不远处神色惊疑不定地观察着亚撒的福尔摩斯。  
大侦探站得很稳。  
亚撒把菲尼克斯抱在怀里，仰头看着罗曼医生。  
“？”罗曼医生给了他一个疑问的眼神。  
亚撒动作幅度极小地瞥了押沙龙一眼，然后又盯着罗曼医生看——眼巴巴地盯着。罗曼医生脑中灵光一闪，低头在亚撒眉心亲了一下，又亲了亲他的眼睛。  
就像亚撒还不到六岁时那样。  
于是亚撒笑了——笑开了花，带着点儿得意洋洋，又瞥了押沙龙一眼。  
押沙龙眼珠来回转了转，无语。果然是眼见为实吗？隔着投影的时候他可没想过这位有点讨厌的亚撒王，居然是这个款式？？？  
立香对旁边明显陷入头脑风暴的大侦探投去同情的一瞥。  
“看在福尔摩斯先生确实有心帮助我的份上——？”立香轻轻扯了一下亚撒的衣角。“毕竟是福尔摩斯？”  
亚撒老师书房里可是有1887年原版比顿圣诞年刊的（最早刊印福尔摩斯探案集的杂志），像宝贝一样被珍藏在专门的盒子里，罗曼医生没暴露身份的时候，都只能隔着透明盒子看一看。要知道耶路撒冷的书房里，记载魔法相关知识的手记也只是被随意塞在架子上罢了。  
亚撒板着脸没吱声，询问地看向罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生迟疑了一会儿，试探着反问。“——毕竟是福尔摩斯？”  
达·芬奇已经笑得瘫倒在玛修肩头。  
亚撒垂着眼睛想了想，抬头侧身看向胆大包天、毫不掩饰地观察着自己的大侦探。  
“我不在乎你隶属盖亚还是阿赖耶识，别挡我的道。”他向夏洛克·福尔摩斯发出警告。  
“那你总得告诉我你的道是什么。”大侦探毫不胆怯地顶了回去。他甚至走上前靠近了亚撒，直接低头看他。  
罗曼医生不怎么高兴地把亚撒往后拽到身侧。亚撒任由罗曼医生牵着自己的手，心情还算愉快地问罗曼医生：“刚才他不是问你什么时候第一次见我吗？”  
罗曼医生瞧着亚撒的脸，同样愉快地回答：“在西奈山，我从瓦沙克的手里接过你的襁褓。”  
大侦探的烟斗，这一次真的掉在了地上。


	185. 第六特异点46

亚撒无视了彻底石化的大侦探，踮脚凑过去又亲了罗曼医生一口，然后开始干正事。  
他把菲尼克斯交给罗曼医生，向押沙龙和贝德维尔点头示意，然后直奔立香，让她站着别动，又绕到她背后。  
“亚撒老师？”立香乖乖地站着不动，不过她还是有点疑惑。  
“我需要把菲尼克斯和你的联系解开。”亚撒抬起一只手，激活留在立香身上的术式，银色的符文展开，悬浮在立香周身一尺的范围内。  
这本是给立香保命的手段之一。但是，这个特异点不稳定的环境和埃及领土对菲尼克斯的影响导致菲尼克斯本身产生了太大的变化，亚撒无法放任这一变化可能导致的隐患。  
“别担心，”亚撒安慰道，“菲尼克斯没事——只是，我需要对他进行一些比较费时间的检查。”  
菲尼克斯从罗曼医生怀里扑扑翅膀滑翔过来，落在亚撒肩上。  
“我得费点儿功夫——立香你先吃饭吧。”亚撒一边忙活一边说。  
立香乖乖应了。本来他们休息就是因为她和玛修都饿了。  
万能的达·芬奇在地上铺了一张毯子。虽然阿特拉斯院的地下也没什么风景可看,但短短三五分钟之内，场面就从对峙变成了野餐。  
亚撒和立香保持着一尺的距离，盘膝坐在立香背后。菲尼克斯舒舒服服地趴在亚撒腿上。立香左边是达·芬奇，右边是玛修，对面是押沙龙和贝德维尔。罗曼医生端着一盒水果块，坐在亚撒身边，用小叉子喂他。  
贝德维尔迷茫地从达·芬奇手里接过食物。立香打开金属盖子的玻璃饭盒，递过去让达·芬奇帮忙加热，少女若有所思地仰起头看了一会儿天花板，又看向仍然处于半石化状态的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
“福尔摩斯先生——我能邀请你与我们共进午餐吗？”俏皮的少女故意模仿着英国人的发音和遣词造句的习惯。  
大侦探回过神：“我的荣幸。”他坐在了玛修和贝德维尔之间。  
玛修眨巴眨巴眼睛，没有更多反应，但显然她对大侦探很不满意，挪动了一下双腿，坐得离他远了一点。  
罗曼医生不为所动，专注地给亚撒喂饭。他放下手里的餐具，拿起手帕去擦亚撒嘴边沾到的果汁。亚撒手上丝毫不乱，抬着下巴把脸凑过去。  
“啧啧啧。”达·芬奇咂咂嘴。  
亚撒忙里偷闲地瞪了她一眼。  
“要我说你纯属自找麻烦。”达·芬奇显然话里有话。  
一方面，亚撒这么半天没能把菲尼克斯和立香的联系解开，是因为他自己设下的防御机制太过复杂，相当于锁上了一百把锁，尽管他拥有每一把锁的钥匙，也得老老实实一把一把地开。  
而另一方面，就是那位，在立香出言邀请之后，从善如流地在罗曼医生让出的位置上坐下的大侦探了。  
亚撒刚刚那句“我不在乎你隶属盖亚还是阿赖耶识”给了她一些线索。于是万能之人用眼神儿问亚撒——是不是当初追杀你的那些玩意儿？  
亚撒意味不明地抬了抬眉毛，张嘴吃掉罗曼医生递到他嘴边的草莓。  
押沙龙瞧了一会儿罗曼医生专注的表情，若有所思地把眼神投向立香。刚刚，她非常自然地邀请了那位身份可疑的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。无论是耶底底亚，还是他们家的小孩，或者玛修和女魔术师，都没有对此感到意外或者表示任何反对。  
这真的非常神奇。  
押沙龙得出结论——很可能，立香这么做不是第一次了。  
押沙龙带着点儿兴趣看着罗曼医生和亚撒互动。原本有点儿讨厌的亚撒王已经变成了“耶底底亚的小孩”——那样甜甜软软心满意足的笑容，出现在只有小小一只，模样都没长开的亚撒脸上，可不还是个小孩么。而且，耶底底亚在面对自家小孩的时候，神情明显更加轻松愉快，眼中满溢着鲜活的幸福感。  
真好啊。  
立香、玛修和达·芬奇已经开始跟夏洛克·福尔摩斯讨论下午茶传统的相关话题，比如意式下午茶和英式下午茶的区别。提到这些，贝德维尔也能插上两句话，毕竟他很擅长这些日常杂事。  
那是从前照顾王的经验。  
立香吃饱了，亚撒那边的“施工”也进入了尾声。菲尼克斯不知道为什么又变成了蓝红交杂的模样，两颗豆豆眼可怜兮兮地眨巴着。  
同样可怜兮兮的，还有叼着烟斗不敢点燃的大侦探。一顿饭时间的观察足以让他修正先前的大部分误会，并且意识到更多问题。于是大侦探放低了姿态，非常明智地直接跟立香沟通——他“请求”能跟迦勒底一起抵达阿特拉斯院的中心，寻求“真相”。  
立香回头——亚撒正在给菲尼克斯顺毛。  
“我以所罗门王的名义起誓，”亚撒低着头看着菲尼克斯，举起右手，“菲尼克斯无论变成什么样子，我都喜欢。”  
跟亚撒膝盖挨着膝盖坐在他身边的罗曼医生用手挡着脸拼命忍笑。达·芬奇更是噗地笑出了声。亚撒放下手，把菲尼克斯捧起来从头顺到尾巴——然后，他抬头看了福尔摩斯一眼。  
本质就是解明真相的夏洛克·福尔摩斯接收到了那短暂一瞥里包含的大部分信息。那双浅金色的眼睛里面根本没有夏洛克·福尔摩斯。在他的眼里，大概只是发现花园里铺的地砖有一块翘起了一条缝。看不顺眼，却不值得兴师动众地修整。  
像是在说——“就这？”  
这点障碍在亚撒眼里确实不算什么，比起当初他想救菲利普斯时抑制力直接向他施加的压力，一点点皮毛都伤不到的口头质疑真的什么都算不上。  
亚撒感觉到押沙龙在看他，很快回望过去。双方眼神和情绪都十分平和，于是视线一触即分。  
立香轻轻戳了一下亚撒的膝盖。  
亚撒点了点头，单手抱着菲尼克斯站起来，晃了一下。一个姿势坐太久没动腿麻了。  
这点儿小意外并没能让他表露出哪怕一丁点尴尬。  
“我们走吧？”亚撒笑着向罗曼医生伸出手，“我来领路。”  
——他有意地带着众人往前走，把大侦探落在最后。  
眼不见心不烦，嗯。


	186. 第六特异点47

三尖赫尔墨斯。  
阿特拉斯院的最深处的中心，矗立着的方尖碑，就是阿特拉斯院最大的记录媒体，拟似灵子演算器，三尖赫尔墨斯。  
那是迦勒底的特里斯墨吉斯忒斯的原型。  
玛修抬头望着天，又环顾四周，“有点像……？”蓝天和云彩。尽管那片天空不是真的，但给人的感觉十分辽阔舒适。  
芙芙赞同地“芙”了一声。  
“和迦勒底很像吧？”万能之人指着周围的布置，笑眯眯地问。  
玛修点点头，又摇摇头，“是的，但是，这片天空——”玛修似乎想不出合适的词句。这微妙的熟悉感，有点儿像亚撒医生的耶路撒冷，又有点儿微妙的不同。  
达·芬奇含着笑看向亚撒。  
“比耶路撒冷的天空更像真的——是吧？”亚撒笑笑，“那个只是用蛮力硬怼出来的，和这种精巧编织成的效果在细节上根本不是一个水平。”  
毕竟，在制作耶路撒冷的时候，亚撒主要的心思都花在复原他幼时的那座城上，头顶的天空基本是粗粗地应付一下，自然跟面前这只为了营造美景而创造出的天空完全没法比。  
玛修有些不好意思地点点头。  
立香瞧着大侦探——夏洛克·福尔摩斯听见了新的关键词、头上挂满问号、显然大脑还在飞速旋转、但是又不敢轻易提问。  
贝德维尔还沉浸在对地底城市的存在，和这片天空的惊叹中。  
罗曼医生跟亚撒交换了一个眼神。押沙龙饶有兴味地端着胳膊看戏。他是不出耶底底亚和亚撒交流了什么，但显然耶底底亚和他的小孩能很好地理解彼此的意思。  
亚撒习惯性地摸摸肩头的菲尼克斯，缓步走向了方尖碑。  
福尔摩斯深吸了一口气，克制住了自己心底亲自上手使用三尖赫尔墨斯的渴望。然后，大侦探注意到了立香的视线，想了想，解释：“三尖赫尔墨斯记录着全部事项，对于不是炼金术士的我们来说，就算无法通过它了解事情的全貌，也应该可以知道单纯的事实——结果，就像是只看数学题的答案。”  
以福尔摩斯敏锐的观察力，他当然明白，获取立香的信任几乎等于获取迦勒底的信任。  
立香轻轻地点点头。  
亚撒侧眼跟达·芬奇也对视了一眼。  
万能之人对着亚撒挤挤眼睛——我就说嘛用不着我们解说。  
亚撒脸上稍微露出点复杂——这种直接看穿“概念”的辨识真相的能力，实在是有点强得离谱。  
就跟千里眼一样，作弊。  
“不过，有达·芬奇女士在，应该能发挥更多的功能。”大侦探对万能之人的态度始终好极了。  
“啊，多谢夸奖，不过现在看来这应该不是我的专长。”达·芬奇一边跟亚撒协作鼓捣着，一边轻飘飘地说。她把视线挪向亚撒的发梢——带着点儿浅浅的金色。  
在极短时间内处理极大数量数据，是盖提亚的专长。  
不过她却带着点坏笑，歪头对着亚撒说，“是霍恩海姆的专长。”  
他本职就是炼金术士，虽然炼金术这门学科涉及范围很广，但帕拉塞尔苏斯确实非常精于数据收集和分析处理，他的水银剑实际上就是一种对魔力进行分析运算的装置。  
亚撒那个当炸弹用的做法绝对是暴殄天物。  
“霍恩海姆——是帕拉塞尔苏斯·冯·霍恩海姆吗？”大侦探脑子转得飞快。  
亚撒将已经成功启动的三尖赫尔墨斯放置为待机状态。他没有理会福尔摩斯的明知故问，而是回头看向身后的罗曼医生。  
罗曼医生稍微思考了一下，回答：“……先问狮子王吧。”  
亚撒却没有立刻开始操作，而是看向了立香。  
“唉？要我来问嘛？”立香用右手食指指着自己的下巴。  
“对。”亚撒温和地笑笑。  
“为什么？”立香有点儿困惑。  
“他们脑子里想的东西太多，这会儿已经傻了。”达·芬奇摊摊手。  
“莱昂纳多……”亚撒和罗曼医生异口同声地叫了达·芬奇的名字，连表情和语气中的微妙情绪都一样。但他们没有反驳她。  
其实她也是。谁都知道应该先问狮子王的事情，但是，阿特拉斯院残余的能量有限，能问的问题也有限。他们不能问“是否”类答案特别直接的问题来逐渐排除错误选项。  
如果完全不设定限定词地提问，比如说问“耶路撒冷发生过什么”，三尖赫尔墨斯给出的答案很可能是根本无法读完的极其细致的海量答案，把耶路撒冷得名以来发生的所有事，包括某个居民走了几步然后跟谁说了什么话都给出来。  
等于是白提问，在这种规模的答案里寻求真相显然是大海捞针。毫无疑问他们必须缩小问题的范围，但是等他们权衡讨论出最合适的问题，不一定得耽搁多久。还不如赌一赌立香的运气来得快，在这一点上全迦勒底都对立香抱持着谜之信任。  
于是立香考虑了三秒钟。“——那就问她想干什么吧？”  
魔术师们一齐愣住了。  
“哈哈哈——”达·芬奇笑起来，“哎呀呀，这可真是——”  
大侦探叼着烟斗，微微挑眉。  
What she wants。  
罗曼医生看着立香，心里也有点儿感慨。他们试图居高临下地对不了解的狮子王进行分析。  
立香不一样。她想要理解对方。如果有机会，她很可能更乐意当面问狮子王“你想做什么”。  
亚撒从善如流地录入了检索的条件。当然，他还是以非常宽泛的方式把限定条件加了上去。毕竟他们并不想知道狮子王三餐都想吃什么之类无聊的信息。  
三尖赫尔墨斯给出了答案。  
一个让他们所有人都不乐于接受的答案。

一行人原路返回。  
在立香她们跌落的地方，亚撒抱着菲尼克斯，站住了。  
他不能跟她们一起去。  
亚撒踮脚跟罗曼医生交换了一个道别的轻吻，“一会儿我带菲尼克斯一起回迦勒底，”说完，他一抬手，召唤的术式出现，然后，穿着灰白斗篷的小个子魔神出现在他身边。  
软软的白色卷毛和红眼睛，神情怯生生的，小小的很好欺负的样子。  
罗曼医生的心情有些微妙——确实，亚撒喜欢小孩，对孩子的态度更好，所以魔神中有几个主动选择向孩子的模样变化，方便在亚撒手底下过日子。  
但是——  
亚撒扶额，无力地说，“巴巴托斯，触手，收起来。”他已经懒得“惩罚”巴巴托斯了。  
“巴巴托斯能赋予人通晓动物语言的能力。”亚撒解释。  
立香的眼睛亮了起来。“罗曼医生的借兵计划——”  
巴巴托斯骤然被立香、玛修和达芬奇双眼发亮地盯着，吓得躲到亚撒身后。他看见了夏洛克福尔摩斯，惊讶地瞪大眼睛，然后拽着亚撒的衣袖，嘴巴开合，似乎是对亚撒说什么。  
“我知道了。”亚撒奖励地摸摸巴巴托斯的头，“没关系的。”  
亚撒目送着立香她们跟巴巴托斯一起返回地面，然后把视线移向身旁剩下的最后一个人。  
大侦探有些惊奇地看着亚撒，恍然大悟，“我明白了，你是想——”  
“闭嘴。”亚撒面带微笑地说。  
“……”  
——然后，亚撒和福尔摩斯一起，再次掉头往回走。  
他们的目的地，还是三尖赫尔墨斯。


	187. 第六特异点48

亚撒与夏洛克·福尔摩斯面和心不和的“密谋”，立香她们无从得知；而立香她们爬上地面之后的情形，亚撒也不清楚。  
抵达地面时，她们只看到了深夜里平静的沙漠。斯芬克斯们并没留在原处。  
菲尼克斯不在，她们没法直接飞走。罗曼医生就地取材，把沙子熔铸成了玻璃，和达·芬奇一起做了一艘玻璃船，然后拉起了帆。  
他们在第二天的傍晚抵达了光辉大复合神殿所在的绿洲。  
一直巡视着这片区域的斯芬克斯把他们围了起来。在夜幕即将降临的时间段，大猫们也从太阳底下的懒洋洋变成灵敏机警的样子。  
按照先前的计划，罗曼医生在埃及女王向大猫们下达攻击命令之前，通过魔术的“广播”向尼托克丽丝传达了信息。  
女王没有立刻回应他的请求。  
包围了迦勒底众人的大猫们，有些安静地站着，有些轻缓地来回踱步，看上去都是威风凛凛的帅气模样。似乎是因为迟迟等不到命令，包围圈里有些大猫发出了细微的叫声。  
押沙龙突然发现立香和玛修的表情有些奇怪。  
巴巴托斯能赋予他人理解动物欲言的能力——具体操作时要用血结下契约，换言之能接受这项赋予的只有活人。她们能听懂那些嗷嗷喵喵声。  
几只斯芬克斯正在对迦勒底一行人评头品足，比如——  
“我更喜欢毛色浅的那个小人儿。”  
“哪只？”  
“最左边那个。”  
“太大只了，不可爱。”  
“但是他气味很特别——”  
“气味特别有什么用，一看就很弱，太阳晒一晒就蔫哒哒了。”  
“那个最小只的是什么东西啊？看不出公母呢。”  
“那肯定是小人儿的幼崽啦，小人儿都穿着衣服，幼崽都不好分辨公母。”  
巴巴托斯低下头，拽紧斗篷。  
“浅色短毛的那个，气味也很好闻。”  
“你说的是大只的还是小只的？”  
“当然是小的那个了，跟那个深色短毛的小家伙站在一起的。”  
“她力气很大呢，肯定不听话的。”  
“力气大怎么了，力气大才能跟我们玩儿呢，不然轻轻碰一下就死了，多扫兴。”  
“谁说只有力气大才好玩？那个浅色短毛的，大只的那个，比以前我见过的所有小人都好玩！他会做很大很亮的球！”  
“浅色短毛大只的有好几只呢，你说的是哪一只？”  
“站得最近的那个啦。”  
“达·芬奇亲，”立香轻声问，“猫是不是，呃，色盲？”  
“——家猫一般不能分辨红色，怎么了？”  
立香和玛修默默地开始对号入座，然后一齐看向站在最前面的罗曼医生。  
——怪不得医生会想到“借兵”。  
“啊，看来对方拒绝了呢。”押沙龙拎起枪。  
大猫们突然集体改变了闲散的姿态，变成了攻击预备的姿势。  
“别伤它们。”罗曼医生连忙说了一句。押沙龙叹了口气，像是打棒球一样用枪的侧面挥开来袭的斯芬克斯。玛修双手举盾开路，贝德维尔和押沙龙一左一右挡在立香旁边，罗曼医生和达·芬奇在最后用魔术给斯芬克斯们制造障碍。  
他们一路冲进了光辉大复合神殿内部。借助上次来时记下的坐标，罗曼医生直接对空间进行了折叠，很快就摆脱了追在他们后面的斯芬克斯。  
他们的动作太快，尼托克丽丝甚至没来得及出击。她脸色难看地退回奥斯曼狄斯身侧。  
“余说过吧？当汝等再次回到沙漠的时候，余将会赐予汝等死亡。”奥斯曼狄斯歪坐在王座上，“又是什么原因让汝等如此急不可耐？”  
“我们已经告知过了。”立香走到玛修身边，仰头看着法老，“为了击败狮子王，我们需要您的兵力支援。”  
“什么？！你们是认真的吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
立香下意识地往后缩了一下脖子。奥斯曼狄斯过于洪亮的笑声在圆形的大厅里不断回荡，震得她耳朵疼。  
“迦勒底的御主啊！汝幻想的才能竟然如此出众，竟然做起了如此不切实际的美梦吗？”奥斯曼狄斯从王座上站起，摊开了手臂。“别急着反驳余——就算从尼罗河的入海口退到源头，即使汝等击败了狮子王，又如何呢？”  
“魔术王人理烧却的进程已经完成——世界将被焚烧殆尽，打倒狮子王也只是白费力气。我尽力拯救自己的人民，其他的世界关我何事？又何必白费力气呢？”  
立香安静地看着奥斯曼狄斯并不愉快的笑容。她不打算说什么，盖提亚已经被亚撒老师制止，人理烧却实际上处于停滞状态，即使还面临着另外的危机，但他们不是毫无希望之类的话。  
没有必要。  
某种程度上，法老王说的不能算错。  
狮子王打算把纯洁的人类收集起来保存，而法老王也放弃“不切实际”的反抗。同时，这片土地上，还生活着明知以卵击石，仍不放弃反抗的山之民。  
立香发现，她好像明白盖提亚的意思了。  
立香轻轻地叹了口气。她这一声叹息恰巧和罗曼医生的叹息重合。  
“但是我想拯救世界。”立香清晰地说。“我们想要拯救世界。”  
“——什么？”  
“我们会证明这一点。”立香给出了“准备战斗”的手势，“就算从迦勒底的大门退到厨房的储藏室，”少女面色平静地模仿了奥斯曼狄斯的比喻，“也总要努力试一试吧？”  
——人类有存活的价值。  
奥斯曼狄斯俯视着橘发少女明亮的眼睛，短暂地沉默了一会儿。  
如此纯真的勇气。  
如此无知的愚蠢。  
“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈——”法老王抬手，把刘海撩到头顶。“那就向余证明你们的能力吧，余可以赏赐给你们这次机会！证明你们有拯救世界的能力！”  
尼托克丽丝神情恭顺地让出了场地，退到大厅边缘。  
奥斯曼狄斯拿出了圣杯。  
——如果这孩子能活下来，就破例接纳她留在他的土地上吧。  
除了立香和罗曼医生，所有人都紧张地注视着奥斯曼狄斯的动作。  
奥斯曼狄斯把自己的血注入了圣杯。  
罗曼医生的表情变得稍微有些奇怪。巴巴托斯抓着罗曼医生的袖子，抬起头看着奥斯曼狄斯，斗篷帽子滑了下去，露出软软的白发、过于白皙的皮肤和兔子般的红眼睛。  
“寄宿于圣杯的魔神之影啊，名为魔神亚蒙的伪神，在此赐予你正确的名字！”  
法老王的身形迅速拉长。金与蓝的魔神柱冲破了大厅的天井。  
“供奉于吾之大神殿的真神之一，其名为大神亚蒙·——”  
“开除！”巴巴托斯尖利的嗓音盖过了魔神柱的自述，“我要向亚撒提案，开除亚蒙！太丢人了！”他激动地摇晃着罗曼医生的胳膊，“他不配司掌窥觉星！把亚蒙开除出魔唔——”  
罗曼医生捂住了巴巴托斯的嘴。


	188. 第六特异点49

亚撒终于回到了迦勒底。先是去管制室打了个招呼，转头回到了耶路撒冷，迅速解决了一下吃喝拉撒之类有了身体之后不得不解决的麻烦事。  
——然后他那点儿睡意也没了。  
但是他不得不睡，于是他让盖提亚在他脑袋里“敲”了一下。  
亚撒沉沉地睡了一觉，醒来的时候，耶路撒冷模拟的日光已经大亮。  
亚撒吸了吸鼻子，睁开眼睛。空气中弥漫着的浅淡香味，来自桌上花瓶里插着的鲜花。  
约沙法坐在他床脚，翻着一本英文的书，用手指一个词一个词地指着，无声默读。魔术灌注的知识和真正融会贯通的能力是有差距的，在这方面约沙法习惯特别好。  
亚撒确认了一下时间和迦勒底的运转状态，放任自己在舒适的床上眯着眼又躺了一会儿。  
等等。  
亚撒抬起上身，看向约沙法手里的书。  
“父亲，早安。”约沙法合上书，放回桌子上。他注意到了亚撒视线的落点，“这本还挺有意思的——怎么了？”  
“没什么。”亚撒招来毛巾，糊在自己脸上。“你看完之后放到医务室吧。嗯……放到医务室，吾王桌子中间的抽屉里，别丢了。”  
——毕竟是夏洛克·福尔摩斯本人签过名的初版书，某种程度上说，它比柯南·道尔的签名版更珍贵。  
停。不要再想了。亚撒这么想着，却无法克制地开始回忆——当他强板着脸，把包含《血字的研究》的那本书递给夏洛克·福尔摩斯，并请他签字的时候，大侦探的那个表情真的让他恨不得找个地缝钻。  
管他的，只要王高兴，我就不亏。  
亚撒自暴自弃地把毛巾扔到一边，起床，迅速换衣服。约沙法搭了把手，帮他解开辫子重新梳起来。  
“——约沙法。”亚撒拎着自己的发梢，掂了掂。  
“嗯？”  
“你说，我把头发剪了怎么样。”比如剪成罗曼医生的那个发型——  
“——？”约沙法手上的动作停了一下。  
“怪麻烦的。”  
“不好。”  
“哈哈……我只是这么说说，”亚撒侧过脑袋，笑着摸摸儿子不高兴的脸。  
“对了，父亲。”约沙法想起了一件正事。  
“嗯？”  
“梅林醒了。”  
“——哈？”

亚撒把约沙法支走，让他把那本独一无二的签名初版书送去迦勒底，然后直奔耶路撒冷的花园。梅林确实醒了。跟亚撒刚醒时赖在床上不想起差不多，他躺在花海里，懒洋洋地享受着明媚的阳光。  
“你醒过来干嘛？继续睡呀！”亚撒神色不善——跟罗曼医生交流的时候，他可以保持温和的态度说些安慰人的话，但当他单独面对梅林，想到他们一帮人疲于奔命时，这个关键人物居然在睡觉，他心情能好就怪了。  
“你的！学生！领着！她的！骑士！霸占！耶！路！撒！冷！的时候！你睡得那叫一个死！我们！好不容易！搞清楚！狮子王！是！怎么回事！了！你！立刻就醒了是吧！”  
亚撒把水银剑当成匕首，对着梅林就是一顿削。梅林不得不抽出短剑防御，  
“这不关我事！我可爱的阿尔托莉雅最终抵达了阿瓦隆啊！我怎么会知道在外面晃不回家的阿尔托莉雅是怎么回事！”  
论剑术，亚撒和梅林的差距确实挺大，半梦魔应付得相当轻松。  
亚撒更气了。“所以睡觉并不耽误你从梦里了解外界情况是吧？”  
那你在梦里给点具体情报能死吗？  
亚撒剑尖朝前，一记光炮轰向梅林。梅林跳着脚躲避着，“我好冤哪——”  
半梦魔的身形化作花朵消散，然后重新聚集。梅林笑着把一朵银莲花递给亚撒，但只收获了亚撒的白眼。  
亚撒收起了水银剑。还能怎么办，不动真格的话他也逮不着滑溜溜的梅林。  
“你都知道了？”亚撒压下火气，询问。  
“嘛，刚刚在梦里跟立香聊了个天。”梅林一脸委屈，“大体是了解了。”  
——立香也嫌弃过他了。  
“别担心，只要是阿尔托莉雅，就还有可能沟通，应该不至于让所罗门硬拔伦戈米尼亚德。”梅林安慰道，“如果她知道人理有可能被拯救，放弃计划也不是不可以。”  
“你确定？”亚撒已经恢复了平静，谨慎地向梅林求证，“立香跟你说过圣裁了吗？”  
“呃——”梅林的眼神有点儿飘忽，“她是有点洁癖，不过，立香和玛修都符合‘纯洁之人’的标准，不用担心啦。”  
其实，所罗门应该也符合那个标准。毕竟他是没有卑劣私欲的“圣人”嘛。  
“总之，立香她们挺顺利的，加拉哈德卿已经把他爹搞定了。”梅林换了个话题，“也从他嘴里挖了点情报出来——”  
梅林垂下了眼睛。  
贝德维尔。  
圆桌的骑士们。  
梅林的脸上没有惯常挂着的笑容，只有一片空白。  
——阿尔托莉雅。  
确实，如果没能成功归还圣剑，使用着伦戈米尼亚德的莉莉，就会变成那种模样。  
亚撒随手掰了根枝条伸过去戳了一下梅林的脸。半梦魔从沉思种醒来，轻飘飘的笑容又浮现在他的脸上。  
“我觉得需要注意的事情，都告诉立香了。”梅林接过嫩枝，花苞迅速地冒了出来，“兰斯洛特骑士已经决定协助立香和玛修，所以还剩高文、崔斯坦、阿格规文和阿尔托莉雅。”  
“在卡美洛城内，每个圆桌骑士都可以跟现在的所罗门刚正面——本来所罗门也不擅长刚正面，”梅林一副“我说的都是大实话”的表情，强调，“阿尔托莉雅对他们的加护，还有卡美洛的加成，双重作用下，他们不可能像莫德雷德一样被所罗门秒杀。立香那边的意思是，其他人尽可能把三个圆桌骑士拖住或者击败，不让他们干扰所罗门搞拆迁。另外，比起高文和崔斯坦，目前我们对阿格规文的重视还不够。”  
“卡美洛易守难攻，阿格规文的能力——或者说脑子，会给我们造成非常多的麻烦。如果被他拖太久，我们可能会错过把伦戈米尼亚德拔除的最后机会。”  
“我们需要闪电战，才有机会见到阿尔托莉雅。”然后说服她放弃。  
半梦魔的眼睛里一片清明。  
——无论以何种形式。


	189. 第六特异点50

夜已经深了。  
立香和玛修跟在罗曼医生身后，在魔术的隐蔽下，爬上伯利恒的山顶。  
上山的路上有骑兵行进的痕迹，大概是上次罗曼医生断后时追踪他的部队留下的。  
山之民的部队、兰斯洛特的骑兵和奥斯曼狄斯法老的斯芬克斯们已经集中到卡美洛外围的荒野。今天夜里，他们将向卡美洛进发。  
罗曼医生需要在他们到来之前做些准备。  
立香有意识地开始调整呼吸。在罗马的时候，在美国的时候，她都见过大规模的两军作战了，但这一次不同。  
这一次，是攻城，是破釜沉舟的复仇。  
夜里的风有些凉。橘发的少女把斗篷拉紧了一点。  
所罗门王已经剥去了罗曼医生的伪装，开始施放魔术。立香和玛修安静地瞧着他忙碌。  
“……弓箭手，好多。”巴巴托斯从所罗门的影子里钻出来，站在地面上，伸长脖子远远地瞧着。他说的是驻守在卡美洛城上的士兵。  
意料之中。先前罗曼医生，亚撒老师，大卫，达·芬奇亲，押沙龙大哥，阿拉什大哥，哈桑们和贝德维尔骑士集体达成了一致的意见，那就是卡美洛易守难攻——而且他们也从兰斯洛特卿那里得到了证实。  
阿格规文骑士已经做好了充足的守城准备。  
“说起来，”立香弯下腰，平视着巴巴托斯血红色的眼睛，“巴巴托斯你也是射手吧？跟阿拉什大哥比怎么样？”  
要是巴巴托斯能成为战力就好了。  
所有人的任务分工，她们早都烂熟于心。  
第一波进攻计划由神射手阿拉什发起。先尽量削减对方的远程兵力，为地面部队的前进作掩护。至于另一个射手——用大卫自己的话说，他的才能另有用处。  
在牧羊人发出进攻信号之后，斯芬克斯和兰斯洛特卿的骑兵队会快速进发牵制对方出城迎击的兵力，立香、玛修、贝德维尔会跟着押沙龙带领的前锋部队一起，直冲正门。  
毕竟在场这么多人里面，成功攻入并占领过耶路撒冷的只有他一个，这方面的加成就算作用不大也值得考虑。  
哈桑们会凭借敏捷趁乱登城，破坏敌方的防御。  
——这一切进都是为了给所罗门王拆除卡美洛、阻止伦戈米尼亚德被展开争取时间。  
“区区人类怎么能跟魔神相提并论。”巴巴托斯不开心地皱起小脸。他顺着立香的眼神看向卡美洛，“别想得太美了，人类。我只是作为统括局的眼睛来见证你的挣扎——”  
所罗门王忙里偷闲地伸出修长的手指，对着巴巴托斯的头顶弹了一指。  
巴巴托斯含着泪，抱着头，藏回了所罗门的影子里。  
玛修抬头，瞧着所罗门从斗篷边上露出的白发，然后把眼神投向卡美洛。  
“立香，玛修。”亚撒的声音从手环中传来，“你们可以再休息一会儿。不过，在那之前……”  
“……保命第一。”立香有气无力地抢答。  
从冬木回来之后，亚撒接手两个姑娘的教育开始，他就一直在向立香灌输“不要莽！不要送！要谨慎！保命第一！”的观念，以阻止立香冒险。  
亚撒给了立香空间魔术的刻印，主要目的是给立香保护自己的手段，结果立香在圣城门口浪了一波，直接魔力透支。亚撒在阿特拉斯院给立香和菲尼克斯解绑时花费了那么多时间，有一多半是在给立香治疗和调理，避免留下什么暗伤和隐患。  
“我希望你真的记得这件事，立香。”亚撒稍微有点无奈。  
“知——道——啦——”立香伸手捂住手环上的麦克风，嘴唇几乎没动地小声对玛修说，“亚撒老师怎么比我妈还啰嗦——”  
所罗门王轻轻地笑了。  
巴巴托斯唰地又从影子里蹦出来，瞪大眼睛，惊奇地瞧着自己的前主人。  
“亚撒，你多相信立香一点吧，她有分寸的。”所罗门王抬起手，拨了一下自己的刘海。  
“……嗯。”亚撒无视了着达·芬奇的鬼脸，轻声应了。  
出于多方面的考虑，万能之人撤回了迦勒底，空出了一个立香能负担的从者的名额。莫德雷德强烈要求获取这个名额——反正特异点的莫德雷德已经死了，她没有灵基被削弱的风险。  
但亚撒把这个名额留给了梅林。  
虽然梅林无法出现在13世纪的耶路撒冷，但是，如果所罗门王未能阻止伦戈米尼亚德展开，那么，在不属于世界之上的尽头，梅林应该可以回应立香的召唤。  
亚撒其实不是很喜欢这种最终的手段，但他还是答应了梅林的要求。对于这个决定，莫德雷德表示了强烈不满——然后默认。  
所罗门王合上眼，听着风声。过了一会儿，他睁开澄澈的金色眼睛。  
所罗门王转身，面向着坐在石头上休息的少女们。立香正咔嚓咔嚓地咬着奶油蛋卷补充能量，她顺手往巴巴托斯嘴巴里塞了一根，巴巴托斯咽也不是吐也不是，“恶狠狠”地瞪大了鲜红的眼睛。  
奶凶奶凶的。  
玛修把盛着蛋卷的盒子递到巴巴托斯面前，亲切地让他自己挑口味。巴巴托斯张口想要说话，立香眼疾手快地伸手在他嘴巴里那根蛋卷的另一头一推，成功地噎住了那些不怎么好听的词句。巴巴托斯气得伸出了触手，被所罗门王瞥了一眼，又缩了回去。他感受着嘴巴和鼻子里的甜香，耳朵逐渐变红。  
讨厌的人类！  
“玛修。啊，我的意思是，加拉哈德卿。”一点金光出现在所罗门王手心。  
那是从奥斯曼狄斯法老手中获得的圣杯。  
纯洁的少年骑士的虚影逐渐凝实，出现在玛修前面。  
“盖提亚用来扰乱人理的圣杯不足以与真正的‘圣杯’相提并论——但能力已经足够强大。”  
用圣杯来增强加拉哈德的灵基，受制于玛修的肉体基础，强度不可能达到加拉哈德的全盛状态，却已足够令他拥有独立战斗的能力。  
所罗门的声调出奇地低沉轻柔。这不是一次居高临下的征询，不是平等的提问，而是一次请求。  
他问：“加拉哈德骑士，你可愿意接受我的祝福，并握紧你手中的剑？”  
所罗门王安静地注视着少年骑士的眼睛。同样得到过“实现愿望的机会”，少年骑士无所求。  
你会如何选择呢？所罗门王并不期望加拉哈德卿能给出肯定的答复，却莫名地对加拉哈德卿的回应产生了期待。  
少年骑士持剑行礼。  
“我愿以手中之剑，讨伐为恶之人。”  
他的心中没有过迷茫。


	190. 第六特异点51

天亮了。  
山之民的部队已经聚集到圣都正门之外，而驻守圣都的敌人也察觉了他们的动向，开始集结。  
牧羊人大卫骑着马，在步兵队伍的前面来回小跑着。  
“消灭敌人！”他对着战士们呼喊。  
“消灭敌人！”战士们高声应和着。  
“驱逐狮子王！”牧羊人扬起手中蓝白交织的旗帜。  
“驱逐狮子王！”战士们整齐地敲打着兵器。  
这个场景似曾相识。  
押沙龙摇摇头，把多余的想法甩掉，瞧向身旁的玛修、加拉哈德和贝德维尔。他的目光在少年骑士的佩剑上停留了一会儿，又挪开投向前方。  
“夺回耶路撒冷！”大卫手中的旗帜指向白垩之城。  
“夺回耶路撒冷！”  
大卫王吹响了进攻的号角。  
山之民的步兵队伍两侧，斯芬克斯和兰斯洛特的骑兵队冲了出去，他们还未进入圣城之内弓箭手的射程，数道平行的流星弧线坠落在城墙上，炸开一地焰火。  
阿拉什自己也吃了一惊，低头翻看着箭筒里剩下的箭矢。  
与此同时，立香牵着所罗门的衣袖，跟他一起行走在世界表里之间的夹缝内。  
所罗门王轻声呼唤着风。阴云逐渐聚拢，遮蔽了太阳骑士头上的日光。  
哈桑们借着乌云的阴影隐藏行迹，绕过玛修、加拉哈德、贝德维尔和高文的战斗区域，奔向城墙。  
太阳骑士双手紧握着卡文汀。“骑士加拉哈德、骑士贝德维尔……”  
纯洁的骑士，善的骑士。  
“你们来得太晚了！”  
立香仰头向上看。她能同时看见世界里侧的星之内海，和穿透世界表皮的风暴之矛。世界就像是一片被擀平的面团，风暴之矛扎在它的边缘，不断向下拉扯。圣城周围的“世界”缓慢地向风暴之矛流动，而它的边缘已经变得稀薄、支离破碎、濒临崩溃。  
所罗门王举起双手。  
“吾之城。”  
他呼唤耶路撒冷。  
“吾之国。”  
他呼唤以色列。  
“吾之民。”  
他呼唤这片土地生养的同乡。  
“请听我说——”  
所罗门王轻声唱起了歌。  
立香听不懂太复杂的希伯来语，她只能捕捉到歌中的一两个字。  
橄榄、石榴、巢中雏鸟。  
没药、乳香、羊羔落草。  
她看到星光如同萤火聚拢在所罗门王指尖，又化作光的线，织成绸缎，覆盖在破损的世界表皮之下。  
世界表面之上，两个杀伤力巨大的弓箭手正在互相干扰。阿拉什身处空地，崔斯坦却在城墙上，周围都是肃正骑士，就算崔斯坦能躲开，阿拉什的攻击也不会落空。  
但这不代表山之民的联合军占了上风。肃正骑士的战斗力是普通人的数倍，光牵制住这些从者，并不能对整体情势造成根本性的影响。阿格规文预备了三倍的弓箭手，融化的铅和箭雨一起倾泻而下，山之民的部队根本无法登上城墙。  
战场中央，大卫把旗帜插在地上，举起双手。  
“吾主啊，”牧羊人向神明祈祷，“请保佑您的子民。”  
金光如雾气般铺散。慌乱地躲避铅水的士兵突然发现自己并没有受到伤害，振奋之下，一跃登上城墙。  
牧羊人似乎听见了一声不悦的轻哼。  
“不好意思啊，我也没想到会这样嘛。”他直起身，摸了摸脖子。  
就像是河流避开石头，金光避开了那位非常不好惹的告死天使，并暴露了他的存在。  
“押沙龙怎么这么慢——”大卫伸长脖子瞧着。  
山之民们已经部分登上城墙，为了不伤及友军，阿拉什停手转移位置。圣城之上，崔斯坦几乎是和阿拉什同时停止了攻击。阿拉什不进攻，崔斯坦无法判断阿拉什的位置。  
“真是，悲伤啊。”崔斯坦站在城上，仿佛一切与他无关。  
他俯瞰着整个战场。  
骑士兰斯洛特的部队突进得很快，但是骑兵上不了墙。另一边，会飞的斯芬克斯牵制了射石炮和弓箭手们的大部分火力，但是这边也无法真正越过墙壁。  
正门，骑士高文被缠住，更靠近门的位置，阿格规文正领着肃正骑士包围了绿头发的枪兵。  
“真是悲伤啊。可惜阿格规文卿要被波及了。”  
悲伤的骑士抚摸着弓弦，“请让我为他们献上一曲痛哭——”  
等等。  
崔斯坦看见了那个差点用石子击碎他灵基的少年。必中的石头，他的真名显而易见，是大卫王。绿头发的少年正向大门奔跑。  
他和那个枪兵，长得好像。崔斯坦恍然，“原来如此。”  
怪不得枪兵头上那个风格与他本人不搭的发带两边头发颜色的深浅有差别，是把“要命的长头发”用魔术礼装收起来了吗？  
“啊啊。”红发的骑士轻声叹息，“这真的是，比我原先想象的，还要悲伤呢。”  
——从来只是随意拨动琴弦的射手作出了瞄准的姿势。  
城门之前，押沙龙嘲笑着铁之骑士，“你们原来都是这么不要脸的吗？耶路撒冷什么时候成你家的了？”他轻松地笑着，心下却十分焦急。  
押沙龙没有解放宝具的空间与空闲。  
同样没有余裕解放宝具的，还有太阳骑士高文。尽管他的灵基很强，但阴云让他失去了太阳的加护，他无法迅速击败配合无间的加拉哈德和玛修，何况还有对他非常了解的贝德维尔。  
幸亏阿格规文出城挡住了那个枪兵，不然——  
高文突然由进转退，拉开距离，看向天空。巨大的魔力聚集在耶路撒冷之上。这是圣裁的前奏。  
太阳骑士当机立断，转身直奔城门。原本被他阻挡着无法向城门进发的玛修、加拉哈德的贝德维尔愣了一下，才追上去。  
城门之下，早就绕过了高文的大卫不远不近地跟押沙龙打起了配合。“哟。加油~”大卫如穿花蝴蝶一样游走在肃正骑士之间，让押沙龙能专心对付阿格规文。  
他的儿子单挑才不会输给这种阴沉沉的铁罐子。  
城墙之上，瞄准了许久的崔斯坦轻声哀叹，“啊，这悲伤的宿命。”  
无形的箭矢悄无声息地射出。  
——浅绿色，缎子般泛着银光的美丽长发随着风扬起，遮住了押沙龙的视线。

亚撒：让你不编辫子！！！！！


	191. 第六特异点52

阿格规文的长剑完全没有受到意外影响，坚定地向前突刺。  
押沙龙的长发不仅挡住了他的视线，也牵制了他的动作。凭借着听觉和本能，押沙龙直接放松了双腿的力量，仰倒在地上，右手武器向斜前方挥去。  
阿格规文以长剑的剑脊格挡了这一攻击，随即双手向下压，剑刃顺着长枪滑向押沙龙的右手，逼得押沙龙不得不放弃借着武器支地起身的计划，向侧面翻滚——  
阿格规文踩住了他的头发。  
那一瞬间，押沙龙平视着黑沉的天空，突然觉得，耶底底亚家的小孩确实挺可爱的。  
他右手向耳侧一挥，触发了手腕上绳编的魔术礼装。一道银光闪过，押沙龙挣脱了长发的束缚，继续向左翻滚，躲开了阿格规文下劈的一剑，同时也没忘抓住落在地上的长枪的末端，顺势甩向阿格规文。  
押沙龙的姿势不好发力，这次攻击没什么杀伤力，但躲避的本能还是让阿格规文的攻击延迟了一瞬。押沙龙爬了起来，重新站稳。被割断的头发长短不一地垂下，有一缕浅绿的发丝粘在他鲜红的唇角。  
城墙上，崔斯坦射出了第二箭。押沙龙已经有了准备，但阿格规文挡住了他躲避的方向。  
押沙龙出奇冷静地调整着姿。受伤是难免的了，但是不能左右手都受伤，那么他必须左臂挨阿格规文一剑，才能避开背后的箭矢。  
押沙龙觉得可以接受。  
——但是大卫不能接受。  
从刚刚押沙龙发带被射断起至今不过数秒，牧羊人的脸上早没了笑意。  
在我的国土、我的都城、我的面前、伤害我的儿子——  
牧羊人直接掷出了手中的武器，砸歪了阿格规文的剑。  
趁着押沙龙把阿格规文当盾牌挡着崔斯坦，并与之缠斗的功夫，牧羊人转移了进攻的目标，灵活地从十几个肃正骑士的缝隙中突围，直奔阿格规文。  
预言中必将成为王的少年，拥有神宠爱的卓越的肉体和容貌，以及握住狮子或是熊的尾巴将其殴打致死的灵敏和力量。他成为英灵之后，生前的能力也得到了知名度带来的大幅度提升。  
大卫很快。  
牧羊人也不怕夹手，从后面抓住阿格规文铠甲的缝隙，从脚趾到指尖，顺次发力，直接将阿格规文举起，狠狠地抛掷出去。狮子王的祝福再怎么强力，也不会增加阿格规文的体重。猝不及防之下，阿格规文直接砸在城墙上。这么摔一下并不能对从者造成什么实质伤害，却让他被砸懵了，反应迟缓了许多。  
牧羊人追着阿格规文过去，路过押沙龙时，顺手掐了一把儿子的脸。  
“做你的事去！”  
押沙龙笑了，气的。但他没有耽搁，直奔城门。  
城墙上的崔斯坦没再向这边射冷箭，咒腕和百貌已经缠住了他。  
押沙龙把脑中的一切杂念，和被他自己割断的头发一起抛在尘土里。  
他眼中只有耶路撒冷的城门。  
  
——离城门更远一些的地方，加拉哈德、玛修和贝德维尔试图拖住高文。他们想要攻入城内的时候，高文一个人就能拦住他们三个，当高文想要撤退的时候，他们却没法拦住高文。  
他们只能稍微拖慢高文的脚步，让他无法全速后撤。  
他们的全部精神都集中在高文身上，以至于周围山之民们发出欢呼时，他们几个一时都不知道发生了什么。  
城门终于破了。  
玛修稍微松了一口气，高文却瞅准了机会，出其不意地跳起来踩着盾牌上缘就越过了玛修。突出重围的太阳骑士直奔凭借拳头把阿格规文按在城墙脚下锤的牧羊人。大卫凭借神的护佑徒手接住了高文的剑刃，剑刃无法割伤他，但太阳圣剑的温度直接灼伤了他的手，让他不得不松开剑刃，转身躲避。  
牧羊人可以凭借灵巧控制防高血厚但行动并不如何迅捷的铁之骑士，但面对卡文汀他只能躲避。阿格规文起身站稳，与高文配合，只是两三秒的功夫，就在大卫的胳膊和肩头留下了一道割伤和一道灼伤。  
“接着！”加拉哈德高喊着，瞧准机会掷出了手中的长剑。牧羊人一个前滚翻避过卡文汀顺手接住长剑，反身一套连招逼退阿格规文的进攻。  
玛修和贝德维尔终于赶了过来。失去武器的加拉哈德消去了身形，与玛修合力加入了战局。有玛修帮忙缠着卡文汀，大卫打得十分顺手。  
——他手里的剑，也太顺手了些。  
贝德维尔判断了一下战场的形势，没有加入这边的2v2，而是直奔破开的城门，帮押沙龙压制从门中冲出的肃正骑士。他们周围的圣都士兵里根本没几个活人，都是这种从者对付起来也很麻烦的肃正骑士。城门已经破了一会儿，联合军却不进反退。有贝德维尔帮忙，押沙龙终于有了放大招的余裕，对着城门再次释放了宝具。  
城门彻底垮塌了。卡美洛正面直接敞开，联合军的士气再次昂扬起来。  
“——！”高文咬紧了牙关。面前握着盾的少女神情沉静专注，与那纯洁的骑士别无二致。另一边，牧羊人一手握剑一手出拳，压着阿格规文打，同时还有一句没一句地取笑他。  
“你们这些、肮脏的、不知悔改的异端！”阿格规文右眼在流血，已经睁不开了，这让他的脸变得更加扭曲。“居然胆敢——”  
大卫气乐了，“你在耶路撒冷的土地上，说耶西之子大卫是异端？你们脑子里是猪屎吗？”  
阿格规文和高文的剑一齐顿了一下。原来如此。怪不得这个弓兵能够凭借近战压制拥有祝福的骑士。他竟然是以色列的王——是名正言顺的，神选的王。  
“那又如何？？？你们的神不会拯救你们！你们的神已经抛弃了你们！”铁之骑士面色狰狞地咆哮，“而我们的王——”  
就像是应和着他的呼喊一般，蓄力已久的圣裁从天而降。那纯白的光如此迅疾又如此缓慢，在坠落的半途，便开始逐渐变得透明——然后消失。  
圣裁的大部分能量不知何故无影无踪，但澎湃魔力流动带起的空气流动还是把攀登城墙和攻向正门的山之民们掀飞、击倒。而肃正骑士们完全没有受到影响，大开的城门似乎成了他们从城中涌出的方便之门。迦勒底的从者们还未来得及作出更多反应，圣裁再次聚集在城门上空。但这次白光还未真正发出就直接被打散。  
世界内外的夹缝里，所罗门王赤足踏着金色的光带，魔术式在他身边规律地旋转。光带已经完全覆盖了视野所及的范围，风暴之矛正被这片金色的土地排斥着。  
圣裁的哑火让阿格规文的气势短了一截。但他迅速地又振作了起来——  
他趁着大卫的攻势因为圣裁的出现和消失有所放缓，后撤一步，高举起长剑。  
“肃正骑士们！听我命令，剿灭你们面前的敌人，不要留情！”  
他高喊着，然后放小音量，笑着对大卫低语：“就算吾王不出手，我等效忠王的骑士也会清除你们这些不洁——”  
大卫似乎有些困扰地把剑支在地上，四下环顾。城门之前，城墙之下，山之民的尸体已经堆了起来。  
无民，则无国。无国，又何为王呢。  
牧羊人抬起手。他的双手洁白无瑕，完好无损，原先皮绽肉裂连骨头都焦了的灼伤已经消失。  
他手链上的宝石全都碎了。  
早年，这双手做的最多的事情，是抚摸温顺的羔羊，和拨弄琴弦。  
然后是南征北战，拿着各种武器。  
后来，碰触最多的，是纯金的酒杯。  
他捧起过的最宝贵的东西，并不是约柜。  
大卫稍微走了点儿神。  
说到这个，他倒是不太确定他的孩子们生下来的时候谁最重——哪怕他是个能徒手揍死狮子的战士，捧着五六个弥拿重的孩子，他也只能小心翼翼屏息凝神。  
“王只是王，就算是神选的王，也替代不了神。”大卫平静的视线穿过大敞的正门，看向卡美洛的王城。  
“我呢，做事最看重的就是效率，当然有人代劳更好。”大卫转过头笑眯眯地看着阿格规文和高文，“越俎代庖地替神明清除不洁这种事，我是不会做的。”  
神的宠儿举起双手,用剑割开自己的手腕，把血洒在地上。  
  
【神啊，我听从你的命令，燃起这闪耀的燔祭之火——】  
  
烈焰从天而降，比天上乌云更轻的烟雾迅速笼罩了耶路撒冷，将一切不洁燃烧殆尽。视线所及的范围内，肃正骑士在火焰中化成了灰，而信仰着圣城耶路撒冷的山之民们毫发无损。  
圣城之前，神带走了被奉给他的祭品。  
  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒闭上眼，瘫靠在椅背上。  
燔祭的规矩——  
奉上纯洁无垢的祭品，烧尽成灰。  
  
节日快乐哟大卫爸爸。


	192. 第六特异点53(完)

献祭之火的雷云和烟雾，和大卫王的灵基反应一起消失。  
似乎是因为火焰的热量加剧了空气的流动，原本遮蔽着太阳的乌云随着风开始飘散，太阳的光从云间洒落在空荡荡的卡美洛城中。  
这是神罚吗？  
不，这只是宝具效果而已！阿格规文直起身，双手握着剑。肃正骑士都被清除了，但是跟随他们的十字军士兵是活人，他们还在——  
阿格规文转身背向卡美洛，面对着高文，张开嘴。但是他再也没能说出半个字。  
复仇的长枪从他后颈处插入，直接把他钉在了地上。  
铁之骑士喉咙里翻滚着吐不出来的气音，缓缓地顺着长枪跪到地上，在乌云的影子里，化作灵子消散。  
押沙龙沉默着缓缓走近，伸手拔出了自己的武器。  
阳光终于追上了他的步子。阴影从全以色列最俊美的青年人身上迅速退去。  
押沙龙面色平静如水，灼热的阳光洒在他散乱的碎发上，给发梢镀上一层足以灼伤人眼的金色。  
“这里交给我，玛修，你该进城跟他们会合了。”押沙龙轻柔地对少女说，“别怕，耶底底亚会有办法的。”  
押沙龙抬手拨开粘在唇边的头发，握紧长枪。  
他看着高文。阳光之下，这位被狮子王祝福的骑士拥有三倍的实力。  
但这不值一提，因为他拥有所罗门王的祝福，以及——  
——复仇之时的十倍实力。

圣城之上，王哈桑收起了自己的剑，对百貌做了几个手势。百貌的哈桑迅速分出大量的分身，分散各处，将山之民们重新组织起来。大部分敌人已经消失，剩下的十字军也失去了斗志。与其浪费时间赶尽杀绝，还不如抓紧时间抢救受伤的友军。  
——接下来的战斗，已经不是他们能涉及的范畴了。  
哈桑们刚回到地面，卡美洛的城墙就开始溶解。  
“……像是做梦一样。”全身是毒的静谧不大帮得上忙，只远远站着，注视着白垩之城巍峨的城墙逐渐崩解消散。  
“不要放松警惕。”  
“啊，是的，初代大人……”  
王哈桑走向尚未完全消失的城门。  
押沙龙用枪支撑着地面，看了王哈桑一眼。  
王哈桑没有再靠近。  
押沙龙的对面，太阳骑士高文单手握着剑，另一手捂着颈侧的伤口。看见王哈桑出现，高文笑了：“就算我等侍奉王的骑士失败，你们也阻止不了吾王的计划。”  
像是应和着他的话，尚未消解的王城之中，金色的光柱冲天而起。  
——狮子王终于立起了风暴之塔。  
她的收集还未足够，她的计划还没完成，但是她没有时间了。  
押沙龙嗤笑了一声。  
“哈。你是想要标榜自己愚蠢的忠义吗？”枪兵提起武器，“怪不得你们的王是这种货色。”  
“你怎么敢侮辱——”  
“凭什么不敢？有顾惜国民之德，统御军队之能，管理国家之才的人，方可为王。听凭昏庸的王祸乱国家，那就是臣民的过失。我听说亚瑟王生前还算个好王？她变成这种草菅人命的不入流的王，就是你们这些人造的孽。”  
枪兵挡住了太阳骑士愤怒的攻击。  
“少耍嘴皮子了！风暴之塔已经竖起，吾王的计划已经——”  
太阳骑士的喊声戛然而止。

世界内外的夹缝中，所罗门王伸出右手食指，轻轻向前一推。  
风暴之锚固定世界表皮的属性是无法改变的，但它刺入世界的深度却可以消减到无限小。  
直立在地面的尽头之塔，缓缓地侧后方倾斜。  
最终，轰然倒地。

“——我们去见一见她吧，立香。”所罗门牵着少女的手，缓缓浮上世界表面。  
他们在尚未消散的王城门前遇见了贝德维尔和玛修。  
“罗曼医生！”玛修带着一点儿惊惶跑到罗曼医生面前。所罗门王扶住玛修的肩膀，芙芙顺着他的胳膊往上爬，灵活地跳过他的肩甲落在他头顶，然后跟他一起担心地看着玛修。  
巴巴托斯从所罗门王的影子里冒出来，抽冷子一下把芙芙扫了下去。  
“大卫王他——”  
献祭了自己，点燃了盛大的燔祭之火。  
所罗门微微合上眼，又睁开，回头望向城外的方向。  
押沙龙不紧不慢地进了城，向所罗门走来。他看上去有些累，有些小伤，但没什么大碍。  
“哈桑老爷子说他不过来了，让……”押沙龙稍微迟疑了一下，看向贝德维尔，“他的原话是，‘让银臂的骑士完成他的宿命’，不过我不知道是什么意思。”  
押沙龙的神情太平静了。  
刚刚还在困惑“为什么玛修叫这个陌生从者罗曼医生”的贝德维尔愣了一下，先是勉强笑了一下，过了一会儿，又露出了释然的笑容。  
“我明白了。我的旅程确实要抵达终点了。”

王城之上，纯白的王向众人提问。  
——“回答我。”  
“回答我，你们是什么人。”  
“为何出现在我面前。”  
“吾乃狮子王。风暴之王，尽头之主，掌管圣枪的英灵的残渣。”  
神灵仅凭声音就压制了所罗门王之外的所有人。押沙龙更是一个踉跄险些倒地——在所罗门的命令下，巴巴托斯扶住了他。  
“回答我。”  
“你们就是呼唤我的人吗。”  
“你们就是违抗我的人吗。”  
“你们为何要造访这世界的尽头。”  
“放你妈的屁，耶路撒冷明明是世界中心。”小个子的巴巴托斯勉强支撑着押沙龙，不耐烦地抢在立香说话之前怼了狮子王一句。  
所罗门有一种捂脸的冲动——这真不是我教的！  
“那个什么，我们是为修正人理而来。”立香强行继续了话题。  
“那么，你们是来杀我的。”狮子王平静地叙述。“我明白了。很遗憾，你不会被圣枪选中。你的灵魂深知善为何物，却允许恶。这等同于恶。”  
“我曾对你有所期待。但是，我创造的理想都市中，不需要不洁的灵魂——”  
所罗门王轻声叹息。神灵已经失去了人类的价值观，立香想要说服她是没用的。  
狮子王终于把注意力转移到了这个灵基很强，但在她眼里仍然只是个从者的魔术师身上。  
“……这只是你无能的借口。”  
所罗门王平静地说出了可怕的话。  
“你仍然想要拯救世界。”  
“你仍然爱着人类。”  
“但是，神灵化的你，已经感受不到了。”  
“光的明暗、风的冷暖、果实的酸甜——世间的一切具象的美丑你都感受不到了。”  
“人类的喜怒哀乐，欢笑痛苦，你也一无所觉。”  
“所以，你想要保存抽象的善。”  
迦勒底的管制室里，亚撒轻轻按住了梅林的肩膀。“坐下。”  
梅林侧脸看了亚撒一眼。半梦魔的脸上没有笑，空白一片，眼神也完全是空荡荡的，就好像这一切都无法让他产生任何情绪。但梅林自己知道，他感到了疼痛。  
半梦魔抓住了自己心口的衣服。要如何减轻这痛苦呢？  
——心底，有什么东西在烧灼。  
此时，耶路撒冷的最高处，彻底谈崩了的圣枪之主已经准备起锚。  
所罗门王抬起手。他把立香和押沙龙转移到自己身后，同时犹豫着该动用多大程度的力量。  
拆解不完整的、徘徊在世界外侧的神灵对制作魔神经验极其丰富的所罗门王来说并非不可能。但是——  
所罗门王看向银臂的骑士。亚撒对贝德维尔的评价非常之高。一千五百年的流浪，都没能彻底消磨他的精神——相比之下，从放弃身体到约沙法寿终正寝不过几十年功夫，就已经被消磨得不太像人的亚撒自己简直连自惭形秽的资格都没有。  
太辛苦了。肉体伤痕累累，灵魂已经燃烧到只剩残渣，未死却不能活着。  
漫长的绝望之下，精神却仍然存在。  
“——还有一个人，你应当听听他的话。”所罗门指向贝德维尔。  
“他已经等了很久了。”

圣剑物归原主，故事迎来终结。  
——THE TRUE END.  
【第六特异点·神圣圆桌领域 卡美洛·奠基复原】


	193. 第六特异点·后日谈

圣剑归还，圣枪被拔除后，一切不属于这个时代的“异物”都迅速地被排除出了这个世界。  
押沙龙只来得及拍拍所罗门的肩膀道别。  
兰斯洛特走上王城中央时，立香他们已经返回了迦勒底。他与亚瑟王对视了数秒，跪下，化作灵子消散，始终未发一言。  
王哈桑回到了神庙，阿拉什和其他的哈桑们也返回了英灵座。属于这个时代的咒腕留了下来，引导山之民们重建家园。  
埃及的法老们爽快地离去，奥斯曼狄斯和尼托克丽丝都没有发现丝毫异常。

似乎一切都恢复了正常——除了迦勒底。

亚撒并没有第一时间迎接立香、玛修和罗曼医生。梅林的状态非常差，亚撒稍微考虑了一下，直接给管制室隔壁待机的阿尔托莉雅发了个消息。  
女性的骑士王和百合花一样的少女骑士一起进入管制室，亚撒用上强化魔术，打横抱起梅林塞给莉莉。这也就是仗着梅林不在状态，不然以半梦魔的身手亚撒根本不可能偷袭成功。  
莉莉慌忙接住自家老师，晕乎乎也没听见亚撒王和年长的自己交流了什么，总之亚撒王拜托她抱好梅林老师，那她就应该牢牢地抱稳。  
——只是，梅林老师的头发太长了，她的个子不够高，头发拖在了地上，这可不好。  
莉莉有些为难。  
“莉莉你能松手放我下来吗？”半梦魔终于回过神，挂上了惯常的笑容，“公主抱什么的，难道不是应该换我来——”  
“不行，亚撒王说了你应该好好休息。”莉莉下意识地反驳。  
“我没事啦！亚撒就是担心太多——”  
梅林跟女性的亚瑟王对上了眼神。  
“别担心。”阿尔托莉雅温和地笑着，把梅林垂下的头发撩起来拢到他身前，在他小臂上绕了半圈避免滑落。“她已经迎来了她的终局。”  
而我就在你面前，一切安好。  
梅林脸上轻飘飘的笑意又一次褪去了。他干脆放松身体，不再抵抗，任由莉莉稳稳地抱着他，  
他不敢再看阿尔托莉雅，他怕再看下去，他会说出那句“对不起”。  
“那么，莉莉。”阿尔托莉雅笑着对年轻的自己说，“今天的加练——负重突袭，准备好了吗？”  
“是！”  
“唉——？”  
“目标，休息室，进军！”  
亚瑟王、莉莉和梅林离开了管制室，达·芬奇已经为立香和玛修完成了第一次身体检查。亚撒确认了一下示巴的观测参数，这才走上前。  
立香看上去情绪有些低沉。  
亚撒把装着圣晶石的盒子递给立香。立香接过，瞧了一眼，然后抬头看着亚撒。  
“有什么不满还是对他本人说吧。”  
“……能行吗？”  
“我和王跟你一起去。”亚撒跟罗曼医生交换了一个眼神。  
于是立香玛修亚撒罗曼医生推迟惯常的第二次身体检查，直奔召唤室。  
十几分钟后，押沙龙踏出了召唤的阵法。  
叛逆的王子一看见罗曼医生就笑了——全以色列最英俊的美男子笑得太好看了，就连罗曼医生本人都被晃得走了神。可惜，还没等押沙龙说什么，召唤阵的光芒再次亮起，牧羊人冒了出来，  
“哟。我亲爱的——”  
立香一记直拳锤过去，被牧羊人用手心接住。立香也不管召唤了，直接在召唤室里对着大卫发挥了一下全迦勒底从者们教导的成果。  
押沙龙无视了房间里牧羊人哎呦哎呦的求饶声（实际上立香根本没有真的打到他），直接走过去跟罗曼医生拥抱了一下。  
“我真高兴，耶底底亚，”押沙龙笑得好看极了，“能这么快与你重逢——”押沙龙抬手摩挲着罗曼医生的头顶和脸颊。  
耶底底亚好像有些不自在。害羞了吗？  
善解人意的大哥哥稍微放开了一点，却发现弟弟的眼神儿好像在往旁边瞟。押沙龙顺着罗曼医生的眼神儿，低头看向旁边站着的，耶底底亚家的崽。  
亚撒的表情管理非常到位，温和地对押沙龙微笑并表示欢迎，然后进入例行的安顿环节。  
“押沙龙大人，您是打算住迦勒底的宿舍，还是跟我们一起住在耶路撒冷？啊，我指的是我的魔术工坊。”亚撒愉快地笑着，“顺带一提，大卫王是住迦勒底宿舍的。”  
住迦勒底医务室的罗曼医生眨了眨眼。他瞧了瞧自家笑眯眯的崽，一个字都没说。  
等到牧羊人终于哄好立香和玛修，押沙龙、亚撒和罗曼医生早没了影儿。达·芬奇笑嘻嘻地等着给立香和玛修做进一步的身体检查，并“请大卫王留步”，稍后对他也要做一些魔术方面的检查。牧羊人从善如流地答应了。  
来日方长嘛。

押沙龙当晚就知道他被亚撒坑了，但是这丝毫不影响亚撒离开耶路撒冷，溜进罗曼医生的宿舍，光着脚坐在他床上跟罗曼医生说话。  
亚撒把他和福尔摩斯折回阿特拉斯院之后发生的事大概跟罗曼医生讲了一下。  
“总之，我们很有可能需要争取吉尔伽美什王的帮助。”亚撒有些无奈。  
“吉尔伽美什……啊。”罗曼医生扶额。  
“是的，吉尔伽美什。”亚撒很明白罗曼医生在愁什么。  
“等等，”罗曼医生坐在床边瞧着亚撒，“你什么时候跟吉尔伽美什熟悉起来的？”  
“冬木的圣杯战争。”亚撒简短地回答，“我觉得，其实他也不难相处？虽然他作为王——”  
亚撒的话还没说完，罗曼医生突然想起了另一位王。“差点忘记了。”罗曼医生把手伸进自己的影子里，先掏出一个熟睡的巴巴托斯放到一边，又掏出了一只宇宙斯芬克斯的幼崽。还没有猫大的小东西被拎着后颈，有些害怕地发出细细的喵喵声。  
亚撒有些惊讶地跪坐在床上，接过幼崽抱在怀里，查看了一下它的牙齿耳朵爪子。  
“它是断尾。”罗曼医生解释。一窝幼崽里，它体质最弱又有残疾，罗曼医生就向它的父母把它讨了来，连奥斯曼狄斯都不知道。  
“我得去给它弄点吃的。”亚撒爬起来，“啊，对了，”他一手抱着斯芬克斯的幼崽，凑过去用嘴唇碰了碰罗曼医生的脸颊，“王你先睡吧，我去找菲利普斯拿点药。”  
亚撒一溜烟地跑了。  
这么大人了，还跑来跟王一起睡，亚撒自己都不好意思了。  
罗曼医生笑了一会儿，关灯睡觉。

被地板咯醒的巴巴托斯：？？？？


End file.
